Justice League: The Brave and The Bold
by Writing Avenger 2016
Summary: Heroes come in all shapes and sizes. Some have powers beyond imagination, while others are simply working with what they have. While alone they are formidable, as a team, they have a chance to be something greater than themselves. They have a chance to truly make a difference
1. Man of Steel

_Chapter 1: Man of Steel_

Smallville Kansas

A lone bus pulled through the quiet streets of the quaint little town, engine puffing as it moved along. It stopped at a bus stop with faded paint before opening up, allowing a single passenger to get off. The passenger was a woman with long black hair, currently pulled back in a ponytail. She had blue eyes and fair skin, and carried herself like a woman on a mission. She carried a single satchel bag, which held her laptop, a notepad, and a few bare essentials. Hanging off the strap was a press badge with her picture and the name "Lois Lane" written on it.

"Thanks for the lift." she said to the bus driver as she gave a wave.

The driver waved back before driving off, leaving Lois alone in the middle of Smallville Kansas. Double checking her back, Lois made her way away from the stop, headed for one building in particular: the Smallville public library.

…

Once inside, Lois made her way over to the newspaper archives. She turned on one of the microfilm readers, then fished into her bag for a small notebook. She pulled it out, flipping through it until she reached a single page with three dates on it. Taking the notebook, she walked over to the film storage vault and began hunting down her desires dates. Finding what she needed, she took them over to her microfilm reader.

She threaded the first film into the machine, looking it over carefully. After going through several articles, she came across one she was looking for. The headline read "Kansas Twister Tears Up Town!". She scrolled through the article, seeing that despite the damage caused by the twister, there had not been a single fatality. In fact, there had only been a few minor injuries and serious property damage. One story of note was of a local farmer who had gotten stuck in his truck, and yet had managed to free himself at the last second, despite having been knocked senseless in the winds.

"So… you are real." Lois let out.

She made some notes, rewound the film, then inserted the next one. Her next article was easy to spot, as it was on the front page. It read "Elementary Bus Crash Averted. Good Samaritan Remains Anonymous." The story told of a bus that lost control and nearly sank into a river. However, someone or something pulled it to safety, but refused to come forward. Lois noted the school, as well as the date, doing some calculations in her head.

"If you were on that bus, then you had to have been a kid at the time." she mused. "Meaning you'd be in your mid-twenties by now. But where are you?"

She finally brought up the final reel, this one leading her to an article about a meteor shower. While most of it had passed right over the town, one meteor had touched down on a small farm on the edge of town. Lois zoomed in on the name of the farm, reading it to be the Kent Farm.

"Kent..." she repeated, looking back at her notes.

She looked at the name of the old man who had freed himself from the car, finding his name to be Jonathan Kent. Glancing at the report before her, she saw the names of the farm owners to be Jonathan and Martha Kent.

"Gotcha." she declared.

…

Lois walked to the Kent Family farm, looking out over the well tended fields. A scarecrow that had clearly been built by a kid was erected in the center, towering over the fields like a terrifying sentinel. She continued towards the house before suddenly stopping, sensing someone approaching behind her. She turned around quickly, catching sight of her pursuer.

It was a young man in his mid twenties with black hair hidden under a ball cap. An old flannel shirt was pulled over a faded t-shirt and jeans, large, muddy work boots poking out underneath. The cap hid the man's eyes from view, no doubt on purpose.

"Can I help you with something?" He asked.

Lois looked at him, doing some calculations in her head.

"You're him, aren't you?" She asked. "The faceless superhero."

"And if I am?" He replied.

"I'd like to talk to you." she told him. "I want to know the truth about you and… and what you can do."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea Ms…"

"Lane." she introduced. "Lois Lane."

"Ms. Lane." He replied. "I don't know if my story is one to be told."

"It's going to come out eventually." Lois insisted. "I found you, and I'm certain there will be others who may not be as nice as me. They'll learn the truth, or figure out where you live-"

"I could just disappear." He reasoned.

"The only way you could disappear would be to stop helping people altogether." Lois rebutted. "Something I don't think your capable of. Otherwise, you wouldn't have stopped that plane crash in China. Or saved that ship caught in Hurricane Harvey. There will always be people to save, and deep down you feel like you have to be the one to save them."

The man paused for a moment, mulling over everything Lois had said.

…

Later, the man took Lois to a local diner so he could share his story.

"So, as far as I've been able to piece together, I'm the last survivor of a planet called Krypton." He told her.

"You're an alien?" She questioned, jotting this down. "But you look… well, human."

"Yeah, I don't get it myself." He admitted. "Guess Krypton and Earth had a lot in common."

"How old were you when you came here?" Lois asked. "Do you remember Krypton at all?"

"No." He answered. "I was just a baby when I came here."

…

_Lara held her newborn son in her arms, trying to comfort him as he cried in fear. Though she did her best to soothe him, she herself was beset with fear, feeling the ground beneath her feet beginning to shake._

_"Our time is running out, Jor-El." She told her husband. "Please tell me it's ready."_

_"Yes." Jor-El confirmed. "The coordinates are set. The world I found for Kal-El is far from this galaxy, and orbits a yellow sun."_

_"A yellow sun?" Lara questioned. "Is that wise? The sun's power… he will not be like other children. He will be a freak."_

_"Perhaps… but there, no one can ever hurt him." Jor-El reasoned._

_The cockpit to the ship opened up, allowing Lara to set baby Kal-El inside._

_"Will he ever know of his true home?" She asked. "Of us? Of our fate?"_

_"When he's ready." Jor-El answered, placing a small crystal in the pod with the baby._

_With that, the pod closed and the launching sequence initiated._

_"Goodbye Kal-El…" Jor-El let out, just as the ship took off._

_The rocket broke through Krypton's atmosphere seconds before a chain of explosions went off on its surface. The planet broke apart, exploding into massive shards and destroying all life on it._

…

"That's… that's awful…" Lois let out. "The last of your kind..."

"Yeah." He responded. "When I learned the truth, it hit me really hard. Still, I ended up with a family that loved me and supported me."

"The Kents." Lois noted. "I take it the meteor that landed on their farm..."

"Was me." He confirmed.

…

_It was a clear night at the Kent farmhouse. Martha was washing the dishes from dinner in the sink as Jonathan slipped out onto the back porch to watch the meteor shower. He pulled a pipe out of his pocket, but before he could do anything with it, a voice called out from the kitchen window._

_"You even think about smoking that pipe of yours, and you'll be sleeping in the barn tonight." Martha threatened._

_"Martha!" Jonathan let out. "I was just…"_

_"Just nothing." Martha snapped. "You know your doctor said to quit that nasty habit, so you better quit or else."_

_"You're right." Jonathan relented. "I-"_

_Before he could finish his statement, one of the meteors from the shower above began to grow bigger and bigger. Suddenly, it smashed into the cornfield with a mighty crash, shaking the house and causing the power to flicker momentarily._

_"What in tarnation?" Jonathan let out, getting to his feet. "Martha! Something fell in the cornfield!"_

_Martha came running out, already carrying two flashlights. She handed one to Jonathan and the two made their way towards the cornfield. When the two finally found what they were looking for, they were shocked to find a strange, alien pod half buried in the dirt. It was still smoking from re-entry, and several small fires had sprung up along the crops. Jonathan quickly took off his jacket, using it to extinguish the flames before they could spread, allowing him and Martha to focus their attention on the pod._

_"What is it?" Martha questioned._

_"I… I'm not sure." Jonathan admitted, slowly moving his hand towards the pod._

_The second his hand touched the pod, it began to spark, giving him a jolt. He fell back, clutching his hand in pain as the top of the pod opened with a loud hiss. The elderly couple looked inside and saw a baby boy resting inside. His eyes fluttered opened and he cooed, reaching out for the two._

_"A...a baby?" Martha realized. "Who would put a baby in a spaceship?"_

_"No clue." Jonathan admitted._

_Motherly instinct overtook Martha and she picked up the baby. Swaddling him in her arms, she rocked him as he smiled at her. Jonathan came over, gently carressing his face._

_"What do we do?" Jonathan wondered._

_Martha looked down at the smiling baby, coming to a decision._

_"We keep him." she decided._

…

"And they did." the man went on. "Raised me as if I was their own, even when my… otherworldliness began to show."

"You mean your powers?" Lois asked.

"Yes." He confirmed. "When they first manifested… it was hard to cope with."

…

_The young Kent boy locked himself in his closet, covering his ears as he tried to drown everything out. He was sobbing, the voices and noises too much for him to handle. His eyes burned like they were on fire, and when he opened them, he saw more of the world than he wanted to._

_His cries drew the attention of Martha, who approached the door._

_"Honey?" Martha called out. "Is everything alright?"_

_"No!" he cried out. "The world's too big!"_

_"Then make it smaller." Martha told him. "Like we practiced. Focus on one thing, and one thing only."_

_He did as his mom instructed, focusing on her voice. Ever so slowly, all the other noises began to gently go away. His cries subsided and he began to breathe normally again, especially when the fire in his eyes cooled down. Once he felt he was in control, he got to his feet and opened the door, where his mother was waiting for him. She pulled him into a hug, gently running her fingers through his hair._

_"Feel better?" she asked._

_"Yes…" He answered._

…

"Wow." Lois replied. "Your mom was… is amazing."

"Yeah, she is." He confirmed.

"So, what is it that you can do exactly?" Lois asked. "I gather you have increased strength, speed, and senses. What else is there?"

"Heat vision," He began. "Arctic breath, and X-Ray vision."

"X-Ray vision?" Lois repeated. "So you can see through… anything?"

"Just not lead." he answered. "It's how my parents kept me from peeking at my presents on christmas or my birthday."

"I see." Lois replied. "So, if you can see through pretty much anything… what color underwear am I wearing?"

"I never peak at a woman's undergarments." He insisted. "My mother would skin me alive."

"A true gentleman." Lois remarked. "Well, back to your story. I've found multiple instances of a Good Samaritan performing feats of strength impossible for a normal human, like the elementary school bus crash, or the tornado where there were no casualties. That was you, yes?"

The man nodded.

"Why did you never come forward?" She wondered. "Why not tell them you saved them?"

"I never did this for the recognition." He answered. "I just try to help whenever possible."

"But that's not the only reason, is it?" Lois figured.

The man shook his head.

"No." He admitted. "I had one more."

…

_The boy sat in the bed of a truck, sulking slightly as his father loaded up the last of a load of hay. Jonathan took a moment to rest, turning to his son and sighing._

_"Penny for your thoughts?" He offered._

_"Nothing." the boy replied._

_"Y'know, your mother and I were proud of you when you saved that bus." Jonathan reassured. "I know we fussed at you for being reckless, but we know you did it for the right reason."_

_"It's just… I have these powers." the boy insisted. "Why can't I use them?"_

_"Because, son, the world just isn't ready for you yet." Jonathan insisted. "Mankind fears what is different. If they learned what you could do… they would find a way to hurt you, or take you away from us."_

_The boy looked scared._

_"You really think so?" He asked._

_Realizing he'd scared the boy, Jonathan sat down next to him._

_"Listen, I'm not saying don't use your powers." He insisted. "I'm also not saying don't save people. All I'm asking is that you be careful and don't let people know it's you. That's all I want, okay?"_

_"Ok…" the boy agreed. "I just… how is it I can do these things?"_

_Jonathan paused for a moment, then let out a breath before hopping up from the trunk._

_"Follow me, son." He requested. "There's something you need to see."_

…

_Jonathan lead his son into the barn, sweeping away dirt and hay to reveal a carefully hidden latch in the floor._

_"I didn't know we had a trap door." the boy remarked._

_"Kept it hidden until we felt we knew how to tell you about this." Jonathan answered. "Though to be honest… I still don't think we know."_

_He opened the trap door, revealing something large covered by an old tarp. He pulled it off, revealing the pod that had fallen into the cornfield all those years ago. The boy gasped at the sight._

_"We… found you in this." Jonathan told him. "You fell during a meteor shower. Your mother and I were terrified the government was going to come and take you away, but they never did."_

_The boy was speechless by all this, falling to the ground and just staring at the pod._

_"I know this must be a lot." Jonathan consoled. "But just know that it doesn't matter where you come from or what you can do. To your mother and me, you'll always be our son."_

…

"Knowing you're an alien changes your perspective on a lot of things." the man told Lois. "I wanted to know more about who I was and where I came from. The only thing I had was the pod, and a lone crystal that had been left for me."

"Do you still have the crystal?" Lois asked.

The man chuckled a bit.

"Yes and no." he answered.

Lois looked confused, so the man clarified.

"About a year ago, I heard about a strange ship that crashed in the arctic." he told her. "It was the first lead on my life before Earth, so I managed to get myself on the excavation crew. When the crew finally got a line on where the ship was under the ice, I decided to… steal it."

Lois, who had been taking a drink of a soda, choked on her beverage and struggled to breathe. After regaining control of her air pathways, and swallowing her mouthful of soda, she looked at the man in shock.

"You… stole an alien ship?" she asked.

"The official report states that the ice gave way underneath it and it sank beneath the icy waters." the man told her. "However, the real story is I smashed through the ice and made off with the ship, taking it deeper into the arctic, far deeper than any normal human being can traverse safely."

"Wow." Lois remarked. "So where is the ship now?"

The man chuckled again, turning red under his cap.

"In my… Fortress of Solitude." he admitted.

Lois snorted hard, laughing hard at that. The man smiled a bit at her merriment, waiting for her to regain control.

"I'm sorry." she apologized, still snickering. "In your what?"

"Once I got the ship far enough away, I placed it in a desolate part of the arctic." The man explained. "Once I knew it was out of possible human contact, I set it down and went inside."

"What did you find?" Lois wondered.

The man looked her in the eye.

"Answers."

…

_The man walked inside the ship, using his heat vision to melt away the caked on ice. As he walked through the corridors of the ship, he saw what looked like a small hole in a panel by one of the doors. Seeing the shape of the hole, he pulled out the crystal from around his neck and walked towards the hole. He then placed the crystal into the hole, which seemed to grab onto it and pull it in until it formed what looked like a button. The man looked surprised for a moment, but decided to press it regardless."_

_Suddenly, the ship began to light up. Old machinery powered on, and something began to flicker in to corner of his vision. The man turned in time to see a hologram projector turning on, taking on the form of a lone man. The man had semi-long hair with grey streaks in it, a full beard gathered around his mouth. He wore a green robe with a strange S symbol in the center of his chest, and when the hologram laid eyes on the man, he seemed shocked._

_"Kal-El?" the hologram said softly. "Can it be? Is it… is it really you?"_

_"Who are you?" the man asked._

_"I suppose you were too young to remember." the hologram conceded. "My name is Jor-El. I am your father."_

_The man went wide-eyed._

_"I am certain you have many questions." Jor-El told him._

_"A few… yeah." the man answered. "Kal-El… That's my name isn't it? The one you gave me?"_

_"Yes, it is." Jor-El replied. "The only gift we were able to give you before we were forced to send you away."_

_"Send me away?" Kal-El asked._

_"Our world, Krypton, was dying." Jor-El explained._

_"Why?" Kal-El asked._

_"We were once a proud and powerful civilization." Jor-El shared. "In our arrogance, we created something… devastating. An Artificial Intelligence with the purpose of gathering and accumulating knowledge. We called it, Brainiac."_

_"An AI?" The man asked. "I can list several movies made here that explain why AIs are never a good idea."_

_"I can imagine so." Jor-El admitted. "It wasn't long before we lost control of Brainiac. It became self aware, its thirst for knowledge growing… deadly._

_Kal paused for a moment._

_"Did he… destroy Krypton?" He asked._

_"... yes." Jor-El answered. "He used one of our world engines to drill into the planet's core, setting off a chain reaction that threatened our world. I tried to warn the council, but they had grown dependant on Brainiac. They would not listen. So I did the only thing I could do, save my son from our worlds folly. Give you the chance to live."_

_The man took this in, running his fingers through his hair as he tried to process what he had learned._

_"Wow…" Kal let out._

_"I know this must be a lot for you." Jor-El told him._

_"Truth be told, I always knew I was… different from everyone else." Kal replied._

_"There is a reason for that." Jor-El informed. "Krypton orbited a Red Sun, much smaller and weaker than the Yellow Sun Earth orbits. Because of this, the sun's rays give you powers far beyond any being on the planet. You are stronger, faster, and possess numerous abilities. Nothing can harm you, nor kill you. You are a god among men._

_"A god… I don't know if I can…"_

_"I am not asking you to become one." Jor-El clarified. "You are a young man now, free to make your own decisions. I can only hope you will live up to the legacy of the House of El."_

_Jor-El then gestured to the S symbol on his chest._

_"This is the coat of arms for the House of El." Jor-El explained. "It means hope. That is all I ask you do for this world. Bring it hope when it needs it the most."_

_Just then, a door on the wall opened up, revealing a solid blue suit with a red cape, a red belt with yellow lines on the top and bottom, and a red and yellow S on the chest. Kal looked at the suit with surprise and fascination._

…

_A few minutes later, Kal put on the suit and stepped outside. The suit made him feel a sense of importance, or purpose for the first time in a long time. This feeling coursed through him, making him feel as though he could reach the sky itself. Crouching down on the ground, he mustered as much strength as he could before finally leaping into the air. As he went up higher and higher, a feeling of exhilaration filled him. He thrusted forward, flying faster and all around the arctic. A smile broke out on his face as he let out a cry of excitement._

…

"Even now, I can't even begin to describe what it felt like." The man went on. "I didn't feel the cold, or if I did, I didn't realize it. It was as if everything around me just faded away, until it was just me and the sky."

"Amazing." Lois marveled. "So… what are gonna do now?"

"Probably what I've done before." the man replied. "Help out whoever whenever I can."

"Well, you'll need a name." Lois insisted. "Kal-El is nice and all, but you need a new one. Especially if you're going the superhero route."

"I suppose so." The man agreed. "Any suggestions?"

Lois flipped through her notebook, bringing up a rough sketch of the S symbol.

"This is your family crest, right?" she asked. "A badge-shaped S?"

"Yes." He confirmed. "On Krypton it means hope."

"Well here, it's an S." Lois retorted. "How about... Superman?"

"Superman?" the man repeated.

"Why not?" Lois replied. "You're strong, you can fly, you're pretty much the american power fantasy all wrapped up in a red cape. I think Superman sells it well."

The man thought it over, then gave a nod.

"Is that the name you'll use in your article?" He asked.

"That and Kal-El." Lois answered. "I don't intend on publishing everything. After all, everyone deserves to keep some secrets."

"Thank you." He told her. "Thank you very much."

Lois packed up her stuff, reaching into her wallet and pulling out some money for the drinks.

"For the record, if you ever find yourself in Metropolis, look me up at the Daily Planet." She offered. "Maybe we can get coffee sometime, Kal."

"I'll keep that in mind." Kal told her.

With that, Lois made her way out of the diner.

…

Lois' story was published in the next issue of the Daily Planet. The story was titled "SUPERMAN: The Man of Steel", telling his story while leaving out details about his life as a Kent. Lois read over the article, happy with how it turned out. She was so wrapped up in her reading that she was caught off guard when he boss approached her.

"Lois!" He called out.

Lois jolted, dropping the paper and turning towards her boss.

"Yes Perry?" she asked.

"I'm taking on a new guy on the city desk." He told her. "I want you to show him the ropes until he gets the hang of things."

"Just how green is this guy that you're assigning him a babysitter?" Lois wondered.

"He's new to Metropolis." Perry explained. "Moved here from some hick town called Smallville."

Lois jolted, suspicion planting its seeds as she went to approach the new guy.

"Lois Lane, meet Clark Kent." Perry introduced.

Standing before her was the man from the diner, cleaned up and in a suit. He wore a pair of glasses and walked like someone with two left feet, but Lois recognized him instantly. Without hesitation and with a smile, Lois stuck out her hand.

"Hello Clark." she greeted. "Welcome to the Planet."


	2. The Dark Knight

_Chapter 2: The Dark Knight_

_Night in Gotham City_

Two figures cloaked in dark trench coats and fedoras slipped through the darkness of Gotham. Their eyes were narrowed, fixating on their mission, the Gotham City Central Bank. As they took cover in a back alley, the front of the bank exploded outward, alarms going off and smoke billowing through the sky. The two then storm in with guns drawn, making their way over to the now blown open safe. Together, they rushed in and began grabbing as much money as they could carry.

…

Meanwhile, a sleek and dark car drove through the streets of the city. Inside, a dark cowled figure adjusted the volume on a police radio, just as a report came in.

_"Calling all cars, we have an explosion at the Gotham City Central Bank." Dispatch announced. "Two suspects were seen fleeing the scene heading south towards Park Row. Believed armed and dangerous."_

The figure then turned the car in the direction of the bank

…

The two perps ran with their ill gotten loot, the police hot on their tails. In the police car chasing them, Sergeant Bullock and his partner Rene Montoya were determined to catch them.

"We have to stop these two before they get away." Montoya insisted.

"Don't you mean before the bat does?" Bullock sneered.

"You know what I meant." Montoya snapped. "Besides, the Bat's on our side."

"Maybe, but these days, it's hard to tell." Bullock remarked. "Last week he dislocated a guy's jaw and snapped his arm in three places. I'm tellin' ya, he's gone off the deep end."

"Can you blame him?" Montoya questioned. "Joker bashed his partner's head in, then nearly killed the Commissioner and his daughter."

"And look what he did to the clown!" Bullock argued. "Docs say he's gonna be in a body cast for another 3 months."

"You saying the clown didn't have it coming?" Montoya remarked.

"Not saying that." Bullock replied. "Just saying the line between the Bat and these punks is getting thinner. I'm just worried that one day soon, that line's gonna snap all together, and we'll be throwing him in Arkham alongside all the nutjobs he's put away."

"Let's just focus on the bank robbers for now." Montoya insisted, looking out the windshield and gasping. "Dead end!"

Bullock hit the brakes, narrowly missing the end of the alley the robbers has run into. Getting out of the car, the two cops could see the perps scrambling up the fire escape. Even more troubling was the familiar silhouette running from the opposite direction.

"Shit..." Bullock cursed.

As the robbers reached the roof, they bolted across, hoping to make their getaway. However, that's when a dark figure landed in front of them. The figure was cloaked in a black cape, a yellow belt around his waist. His suit seemed to be made of grey, flexible, yet durable, armor with a black bat symbol on his chest. A cowl covered half of his face with two pointed "ears" sticking out the top.

"Drop the money." He snarled. "Only warning."

The robbers responded by whipping out their guns at him. The figure then pulled out a bat shaped shuriken, throwing it at the perps. It hit them both, disarming them before they could fire a shot. The figure then leapt through the air, tackling one of the thugs to the ground and mercilessly beating him into the pavement. The second tackled him from behind, grabbing him around the neck. The figure easily elbowed him in the stomach before spinning around and socking him in the jaw, knocking him to the ground. The second robber shook his head in pain as the figure moved towards him.

Down below, Bullock and Montoya tried to climb the fire escape to chase after the perps. Unfortunately, Bullock's physique, or lack thereof, was making the trek difficult. As they finally reached the top, they found the two perps on the ground, the figure standing over them. They were both groaning and twitching, some limbs twisted in the wrong direction.

"Batman!" Montoya shouted.

Batman quickly took out a grapple gun and fired it at a neighboring rooftop. He shot off into the night leaving the cops alone with the perps. Bullock watched him go, huffing and trying to catch his breath.

"Are they-?" he began.

"Alive, thank God." Montoya replied, letting out a sigh. "You're right. Batman's slipping bad."

"Ya see?" Bullock told her. "It's only a matter of time…"

…

On top of a nearby rooftop, Batman looked down at the thugs as they got carted away. Lightning struck behind him, signalling the beginning of a terrible rain storm.

"Alfred," He spoke, holding two fingers to his cowl. "I apprehended the two robbers. Any other reports?"

There was no reply on the other line, only static.

"Alfred?" He repeated.

Once again, only static. A cold lump of fear fell into Batman's stomach and he moved as fast as he could, jumping off the building and into his waiting Batmobile. Once seated inside, he closed the top and drove off into the night.

…

Sometime later, the batmobile pulled into the batcave, the top opening up and allowing Batman out. The first thing he noticed was that the lights in the cave did not automatically turn on for him. Since they were connected with the motion sensors, that meant someone had deactivated them. Batman narrowed his eyes in response, feeling something was wrong.

Scanning the area, he noticed that the only source of light seemed to be coming from his monitoring station. He walked over to it, discreetly taking out a batarang from his belt. As he got closer, he found the monitors active, several files open on screen. These files included his personal files on Batgirl, Nightwing, and Robin. This only fueled Batman's fear and anger as he closed in. Finally, he reached his hand out and grabbed the back of the chair before spinning it around, readying his batarang.

What he saw, however, was a young boy, about 13, sleeping in the chair. He had longer black hair and wore a red hoodie with jeans. There was a backpack in the chair with him, which he was using as a pillow. In his lap was a plate that had once contained half-eaten sandwich that seemed to have been pilfered from the pantry. Ace, Batman's Doberman that he had taken in, was currently eating the remnants at the boy's feet, a chewed t-bone next to him showing the boy had bribed the usually stalwart guard dog. Batman raised an eyebrow at this, replacing the batarang and placing his hand on the boys shoulder, shaking him slightly.

"Wake up." He told him.

The boy groaned, his eyes fluttering open. When he laid eyes on Batman, he jolted awake, his sandwich falling out of his lap and onto the ground.

"You're here!" He let out. "You're back! How long was I asleep?"

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" Batman questioned.

Taking a deep breath, the boy composed himself.

"My names Tim Drake." he introduced. "And I came in using the secret door behind the grandfather clock. Set it to 10:48 and you get in."

"How did you know it was there." Batman pressed.

"Research." Tim answered. "Did you know that back during the Civil War, your ancestors used the caves beneath this manor to hide runaway slaves? Sure you've done some improvements, and the entrance has been modified, but it was relatively easy to find if you know what to look for."

Batman just remained silent, making Tim feel slightly uneasy.

"What are you doing here?" Batman asked.

"I came to help you." Tim told him, getting up and facing him. "I'm here to be your next Robin."

"... no." Batman told him.

Tim sighed.

"Yeah, figured you'd say that." He declared. "After what happened to Jason Todd, I don't blame you."

Batman just glared at him in mentioning Jason's name.

"Before you ask, I knew his name before I went through your files." Tim spoke up. "I was just fact checking to make sure. Same with Miss Gordon. Still can't believe she was Batgirl, though it makes sense if you think about it."

"Go. Home." Batman told him. "Now!"

"No." Tim said. "I'm not going home. Not yet."

"Why?" Batman asked.

"Because you need me." Tim insisted. "You need a Robin. Your butler thinks so. Who do you think made me the sandwich?"

"Where is Alfred?" Batman asked, remembering how he lost contact with him.

"He went to get something from the store." Tim answered. "He said that, and I quote 'Master Bruce will not return from his patrol lest he believes there is good reason to return'. The motion sensors were my idea though. You really need to up your security, or have a back-up system."

"I'll make a note of that." Batman replied dryly. "Now leave."

"No." Tim declared. "I'm not leaving. Not until you hear me out."

"... you have three minutes." Batman allowed.

Tim nodded and sat back down.

"I'll cut to the quick, you're out of control." Tim said bluntly. "You've fallen deeper and deeper into the darkness of this city ever since Jason Todd. What happened to the Gordons seemed to have accelerated your descent. You don't seem to realize it, but people are afraid of you. Innocent people."

"Everything I'm doing, I do to protect this city." Batman insisted.

"Oh really?" Tim questioned, reaching for his backpack and pulling out a few sheets of paper. "Perhaps you should tell that to John Sumter. He was a robber who hit that gas station last month. His gun was fake and he was just trying to get enough money to pay for his kid's asthma medication. Now he's in the hospital with a shattered collarbone and severe head trauma."

He flipped to a second page.

"How about Rebecca Carter?" he asked. "You saved her from some drunkards, but you beat them up so badly she's become terrified of you. I spoke to her, and she told me that she hopes someone will lock you up in Arkham before you cross the line."

"I would never-"

"Yeah, well you've come pretty damn close." Tim countered. "You're hurt, you're angry, and you're alone, a deadly combination for anyone, especially you. That's why you need a Robin. You need someone to keep you grounded, keep you from crossing that line, and from falling too deep into your own crusade."

"I won't have another death on my conscience!" Batman declared.

The shout rang through the cave as he bellowed, but Tim remained unfazed. In fact, he seemed as though something had just been confirmed.

"I see." he said. "It's not anger that's keeping you isolated… it's fear. You're afraid of losing anyone else to the point that you've shut everyone out, even your friends."

"Get. out!" Batman snapped.

Tim sighed.

"Fine." He said quietly. "Just one favor? Can I make myself another sandwich? I kinda dropped the remains of my first one and I'm pretty sure your dog isn't gonna share."

Ace swallowed the rest of the sandwich, going over to the chewed t-bone to finish what he started.

…

Sometime later, Alfred returned to the mansion with his desired groceries. As he entered the kitchen, he was surprised to find Tim Drake standing in front of the counter, assembling a sandwich Dagwood would be jealous of. Tim had just finished putting the finishing touches on it when the butler came in.

"Hi Mr. Pennyworth." He greeted, putting his ingredients away.

"Hello Timothy." Alfred replied. "I assume the talk didn't go as well as hoped."

"Kicked me out." Tim nodded. "I stalled him by requesting a second sandwich since my first one was stolen by the large doberman down there."

"I see." Alfred nodded. "Perhaps it is my turn to try and talk the bat down."

"Good luck." Tim told him, sitting down with his new sandwich.

…

Down in the cave, Batman worked on fixing the motion sensors as Alfred walked down. The lights flickered on as Batman finished his repairs, still upset and angry at everything Tim has said.

"Welcome home Master Bruce." Alfred greeted. "It has been some time since you've graced me with your presence."

"How'd he convince you to show you the cave?" Batman asked.

"Actually, he marched right up to the Grandfather clock and opened it himself." Alfred told him. "He's done his research, Master Bruce. I daresay he reminds me of you when you were his age."

This caused Batman to stop what he was doing and turn towards him.

"You think I should take him on, don't you?" Batman guessed.

"I think the boy makes a very resounding point." Alfred admitted. "I have been trying to find the right way to say this, but have never found the words until now. I'm worried about you, worried that your one man crusade is consuming you. You need a lifeline, and I alone am no longer enough."

"I won't lead another child to their grave." Batman insisted, pulling his cowl off to reveal just how scared he truly was. "I can't..."

"What happened to Jason was awful, but it was out of your hands." Alfred consoled him. "He knew what he was getting into when he signed on with you, when he put on that mask. And I know Mr. Drake is the same way."

"And what about Barbara?" Bruce added.

"Joker targeted Barbara Gordon, not Batgirl." Alfred argued. "She was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Not. Your. Fault."

Alfred took hold of Batman's shoulders.

"I know you are scared, but deep down you know he's right." He insisted. "You need someone out there watching your back, someone to keep you honest and from straying too far into the shadows. You need a Robin."

Bruce looked towards a display case, containing a red and green costume with a small R on the right side of the chest.

"Do you remember why you donned the cowl in the first place?" Alfred asked,

"Of course I do." Bruce said, turning to him.

"Then think about this." Alfred insisted. "If you keep going the way you are, you may very well become some other little boy's Joe Chill."

Bruce paused for a moment, mulling over what Alfred had said. He looked over at the wall of the cave where a picture of his parents hung, then back at Jason's suit. Eventually, he reached a decision.

…

Tim rinsed off his plate, placing it on a drying rack before wiping his hands on a towel. As he placed the towel on the counter, he turned and saw Batman standing in the doorway. Tim jolted slightly, then let out a breath.

"You know, I'm surprised Alfred hasn't had a heart attack if you keep surprising people like this." he remarked.

"How serious are you about this." Batman asked. "Once you say yes, you're a part of this for life."

Tim met his eyes, growing serious once again.

"My mom died in a hit and run when I was 5, and my dad was killed in a home invasion last year." Tim told him. "I know how corrupt this city is, and how much it needs Batman. I don't want one of the only good people in this city to become corrupted. I want to make a difference. I want to help."

Bruce took all this in and knew his decision was right.

"Training begins tomorrow at 3:30." Batman told him. "Don't be late."

Tim grinned.

"I won't be." he swore.

…

Weeks later, the Batsignal shined across the sky, Gordon smoking by the signal as he exhaled a long plume of smoke.

"What is it, Jim?" Batman asked.

Gordon sighed, turning around to face Batman. He opened his mouth, ready to go into the tangent he had been planning for weeks on Batman's behavior. However, his words died on his tongue when he saw a familiar combination of red, yellow, and green.

"Evening Commissioner." a brand new Robin greeted, giving a small wave.

"...evening." Gordon greeted. "I… see you've found a new partner."

"More like he found me." Batman replied. "What do you have for us?"

Gordon thought for a minute, then tossed his cigarette aside, feeling a small sense of relief.

"Two-Face managed to escape from Arkham." He said, reaching into his coat and pulling out a file. "We've got men at his usual hangouts, but knowing him, he'll give them the runaround. Find him and bring him in, hopefully before his body count gets any bigger."

"We're on it." Rogin reassured, leaping off the side of the building.

Gordon watched him go, letting out a sigh.

"Glad to see you're letting someone in." He said. "He'll be good for you, I just know it."

"Yes… I think he will be." Batman agreed.

He then ran towards the side of the ledge and leapt off after him, retreating into the night to stalk evil wherever it may lie. Except this time, he wasn't alone.


	3. Princess of the Amazons

_Chapter 3: Princess of the Amazons_

In New York City, an ancient greek styled building stood proud amidst the modern architecture around it. This was the Themyscira House, the embassy for the famed Isle of Women. Inside the building sat Diana, princess of Themyscira. At the moment, she was going over some paperwork for her job as Ambassador of her home island. She set her pen down for a moment, taking a few seconds to flex her fingers. As she did, her eyes drifted to a photo sitting on her desk. It was an old black and white photo, showing her in the middle of a group of three men. Seeing the picture caused her to think back. Back to how it all began...

...

_Themyscira, 1918_

Hidden away from the world of man, there exists an island populated solely by warrior women. Followers of Athena and Artemis, these women spend their days training, honing their skills until they were the best of the best. Diana, the daughter of the queen of the Amazons, Hippolyta, trained the hardest out of all of her Amazonian sisters, and yet, part of her longed for something more than endless training.

This became evident one day when she was in the midst of a heated training session with one of her fellow Amazons, Aresia. The two were trading sword blows with each other, keeping a constant speed and grace. As they fought, Aresia noticed that Diana's eyes occasionally drifted to the shores of the island.

"Are you still daydreaming about the mortal world, Diana?" Aresia asked.

"More like dreaming of getting a better fight out of you, sister." Diana retorted, pressing her attack.

"All for the better." Aresia commented, blocking Diana's attacks. "There's nothing in the world of man by hatred and death."

"So says you." Diana insisted. "We have been taught that men are naught but barbaric creatures, but it has been many centuries since Aphrodite freed our people from man's oppression."

"You honestly think man's world has changed?" Aresia remarked. "They are incapable of changing."

"That remains to be seen." Diana countered. "Considering no Amazon has laid eyes on a man since Hercules came to our shores, we may never know.

"And Hera willing, it will stay that way." Aresia replied, kicking Diana in the chest.

Diana tumbled to the ground as Aresia aimed her blade at her chest. Diana batted the blade away with a thick metal bracelet welded on her wrist. Aresia continued slashing at Diana, only for her to continue blocking with her bracelets. Finally, Diana brought her bracelets together to block a blow, only for a surge of energy to shoot out from her wrists, knocking Aresia back. Aresia pulled herself up off the ground, staring at Diana in shock. Diana was equally stunned, looking at her bracelets as the glowed red hot before cooling to their normal silver color.

"What was…?" Diana let out.

Before she could question any further, a war horn rang out across the island.

"Something's passed through the barrier!" Aresia declared.

Acting on instinct, Diana bolted off the ground, running towards a cliff that looked over the ocean. She looked out, seeing a smoking plane descending from the sky. It spiraled out of control before finally crashing into the water. Thinking fast, Diana ran forward and dove into the water.

Beneath the waves, she could see the plane sinking rapidly. She could also see the form of a person struggling to free themselves. They seemed to have part of their clothing stuck on the inside of the plane. Diana swam up to the drowned plane, easily smashing through the cracked glass that kept the pilot trapped in the plane. She tore through their clothing, then grabbed them and swam for the surface. Once breaking the surface of the water, she swam towards shore carrying the pilot in tow. Finally, Diana reached the shore and placed the pilot on the sand, finally seeing them clearly.

The pilot had short blonde hair under a leather helmet with cracked goggles. He was wearing a leather jacket with a flag sewn onto the sleeve, a torn white scarf under it, tan pants, and thick black boots. The thing that really caught her attention though was the fact that the pilot was a man. The first man she had ever seen. He began to stir, instincts kicking in as Diana reached for where her sword would usually hang. Finding her holster empty, she clenched her fists, preparing for a fight as the man's eyes fluttered open.

"Am… am I in… heaven…?" He let out upon seeing Diana.

Diana seemed surprised, gently sliding out of her defensive stance.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Name's Steve Trevor." He answered. "Just had an unhappy accident that caused me to crash here… uh, where is here?"

"Themyscira, the Isle of the Amazons." Diana informed him.

"... you're joking." He let out. "There's no way."

"I can assure you this is no joke." Diana insisted.

The sound of running feet met their ears, spurring Steve to try and rise. He winced in pain, reaching for a pistol on his belt. Diana snatched the weapon from him, crushing it in her grip.

"Do not fight." She commanded. "Men are forbidden on Themyscira. If my sisters believe you to be hostile, they will kill you without hesitation."

"Guess we can't have that, can we?" Steve remarked.

Steve then raised his hands, getting on his knees as Aresia and several more Amazons arrived. They all pointed spears at Steve, their faces cold and merciless. Just then, the Amazons began parting into two lines, making way for a woman with long black hair wearing flattering yet functional leather armor. She wore a golden circlet on her brow, marking her as an important member of Amazon culture.

"What is this?" The woman questioned. "How did a man get through the barrier?"

"I do not know." Diana admitted. "He has surrendered willingly."

"Men are forbidden here, Diana!" Aresia shouted. "The penalty is death!"

"Stay your hand, Aresia." the woman told her. "We shall give him a chance to explain himself. If he proves benevolent, we shall send him on his way."

…

Not long after, Steve was taken to a pavilion where he was made to kneel before a grand throne. The woman from before, none other than Hippolyta herself, sat on the throne with Diana at her side. Hippolyta held the end of a glowing golden rope that was bound around Steve's wrists as she asked him questions.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I am Steve Trevor, a pilot for the United States Airforce." He revealed, much to his surprise. "Why did I say that?"

"The lasso will compel you to tell the truth, no matter what secrets you may have." Hyppolyta explained. "Now, what interest does this 'United States' have with our island."

"None." Steve answered. "I thought this island was just an ancient greek myth. Part of me thinks I hit my head really hard and I'm hallucinating."

"How did you come so close to our borders, then?" Hippolyta pressed.

"I was in a fight with another airplane." Steve replied. "I shot him down, but not before he damaged my wing, forcing me to crash near your island."

"Why were you fighting?" Diana questioned out of curiosity.

"We're in the middle of a war." Steve explained. "The war to end all wars."

The other Amazons all turned towards each other in surprise and concern. Hippolyta shared their concerned looks, glancing down at Steve once again.

"How massive is this war?" Hippolyta asked.

"The entire world is fighting in it." Steve told her. "Every able bodied man is out there fighting, from every country.

"A war Ares himself would be proud of." Diana remarked bitterly.

"Diana, take him to the prison on Reform Island for now." Hippolyta ordered. "I will deliberate on what to do about him."

"Of course, Mother." Diana said with a small bow.

She then turned to Steve and took hold of the lasso, pulling him to his feet. She escorted him out of the pavillion

"I have a question of my own." Diana said as they got outside. "Why did you think you were in heaven when you woke up?"

"... because you look like an Angel." Steve answered, causing Diana to blush a little as she led him off.

…

That night, Steve rested on the bed in his cell. It was the nicest bed he'd had since the war started, and despite his status as a prisoner, he slept rather well. His thoughts drifted to the woman who saved him, who had turned out to be the princess of the entire island. As he lay in bed, he heard the sound of someone approaching his cell. Cracking an eye open, he was surprised to see Diana standing there.

"Oh, hey." He greeted, sitting up. "Wasn't expecting to see you so soon."

Diana didn't say anything at first. Instead, she seemed to observe him, like one would an animal in a zoo.

"All amazons have been raised to believe that men are brutal, savage creatures." Diana told him. "We swore an oath to Aphrodite that none of us would ever allow a man to control us. And yet, when I look at you, I see nothing of the legends and stories we were taught."

"Um… thanks, I guess." Steve replied.

"What is man's world truly like?" she wondered. "Your 'United States'."

"Well… it's not perfect to be sure." Steve did his best to explain. "It's got it's selfish jerks and people who try and use others, but there are still good people."

"And you are willing to give your life for these people?" Diana asked.

"Yeah." Steve answered. "I mean, I'd prefer to live, but if given the choice between saving my own skin and saving the lives of innocent people… I'd take the shot. I'm a soldier, it's kinda what I do."

Diana gave a small nod, as if making up her mind about something.

"Should you be released, what would you do?" She questioned.

"Head back to London, where I was stationed." He explained. "Report my mission a success and go where I'm needed next."

"I see." Diana said. "And… if you had someone with you. Someone to aid you in your cause. Would you accept it?"

"Yeah." Steve replied, a little curious. "Why? You offering?"

...

Later, Diana returned to her mother's chambers, where Hippolyta was coming to a decision.

"Mother, I wish to bring the man back to fight in the war." Diana spoke.

"That is not your decision to make." Hippolyta replied.

"But he is merely fighting for his home, for his people." Diana insisted. "Is that not what we ourselves are trained to do."

"It is," Hippolyta confirmed. "However, we cannot forget the most sacred law of Themyscira."

"Sending him back would be honoring the law." Diana reasoned. "Besides, if he found a way through the barrier, then others may as well. This war could be a threat to everything we have built for our people."

Hippolyta paused for a moment, thinking over what her daughter had said.

"Your point is sound." She admitted. "But I will not leave Themyscira completely defenseless. We will hold a tournament to find the strongest among us to go with him to the realm of man."

"Then I wish to enter as well." Diana declared.

"No Diana." Hippolyta forbade. "Your place is here. You do not possess the wisdom needed for such a venture."

"But mother-!"

"My decision is final!" Hippolyta declared. "Now respect it."

Diana looked angry, then turned and marched out of her mother's chambers. Hippolyta watched her daughter leave disheartenedly before turning to one of her advisors, Menolippe.

"My queen, Diana is one of our greatest warriors." Menolippe pointed out. "You know as well as I that you cannot keep her on Themyscira forever. That is not why she was born."

"I am aware…" Hippolyta replied. "But it is not her time yet. And if the Gods be willing, it will not come anytime soon."

…

The next day, the Amazons all stood before Hippolyta as she began the tournament. Steve was bought out to witness it, though he was kept bound and under heavy guard. Several amazons, all wearing helmets to hide their identities and prevent favoritism, stepped forward to participate. It started with basic combat, then branched into other skills such as archery, swordplay, and horseback combat. The warriors fighting until two were left standing. Both then relinquished their weapons, facing a pair of amazons armed with arrows. The amazons readied their arrows as both warriors held up their fists, ready to deflect the arrows with their bracelets.

"What are they doing?" Steve questioned.

"We Amazons have trained our reflexes." Menolippe informed him. "A true amazon can stop an arrow with her bracelets. Whomever is left standing after this round will be the winner."

"Guess it's a good thing you're not using bullets then." Steve remarked.

The two archers fired their arrows, one for each amazon. The two competitors blocked them easily, so two more archers were added. All four fired at the warriors, and they deflected them all the same. Two more archers were added, meaning three arrows in total for each amazon. This time, one of the competitors was not fast enough, the final arrow striking her in the shoulder. This left only one standing.

"We have our victor!" Hippolyta declared.

All the amazons broke out into cheers as the fallen amazon sat up. She threw her helmet off in anger, revealing herself to be Aresia. The victor walked towards Hippolyta, bowing in front of her.

"You have fought bravely," Hippolyta told her. "And as such, I bestow upon you the title of Champion of Themyscira. It will be your duty to uphold truth, justice, and honor in the world of man. Do you understand the mission bestowed upon you, and are willing to take it?"

The warrior then took off her helmet, revealing herself to be Diana.

"I do." She told her.

There was a few gasps in the crowd, as well as a flicker of surprise from Hippolyta. Steve couldn't help but smile, but wisely kept it hidden when eyes drifted his direction. Aresia saw this and moved to protest.

"My Queen, Diana was forbidden from entering the contest!" She declared, still holding her bleeding shoulder. "She had no right to compete, and thus I am the true champion!"

"No." Menolippe spoke up. "By Athena's decree, once a warrior has completed the tournament an accepted their duty, it is forbidden to take it back."

"Menolippe is right." Hippolyta admitted. "Even if it wasn't how I envisioned it, the decision of champion is final. And no one, not even me, can recind it. Diana will go to man's world and aid in ending this great war!"

Cheers rang out once more, including a proud smile from Menolippe. Diana beamed with pride and anxiousness, stealing a glance at Steve. He gave her an awkward thumbs up, smiling happily.

…

Later in the armory, Diana received a new set of armor for her journey.

"This armor was custom made for you." Hippolyta explained. "It was modeled after the flag on Steve Trevor's uniform."

Diana took the uniform, a red and blue leather armor with golden trim. They came with a pair of long boots with armored plates.

"It looks amazing." Diana regaled.

"You will also need these." Hippolyta told her, holding out a sword and shield.

Diana took them in hand, getting a feel for them and testing their weight.

"They are perfect." She declared.

"Take this as well." Hippolyta insisted, holding out the golden lasso. "Man's world is full of deceit. With this, you may bring truth to them."

Diana was hesitant to carry such a tool, but she reluctantly took it, placing it on her belt.

"And finally, one last gift." Hippolyta declared. "Not as your queen, but as your mother."

She slipped her circlet off her head, sliding it onto Diana's.

"I know you will make me proud." Hippolyta told her, placing a hand on Diana's shoulder.

"I will try to." Diana replied smiling.

…

Later, Diana emerged from the armory, decked out in her new armor with her shield on her back and the lasso and sword on her side. Steve saw this and his jaw dropped in surprise, having never seen anyone look so radiant and yet so deadly at the same time. Diana walked towards him, cocking her head slightly.

"Why are you staring?" she questioned.

"I… sorry." Steve apologized. "Just… that's good armor."

"Thank you." Diana told him. "Now, we must set sail if we are to reach the realm of man in time."

"Right." Steve agreed as they went to the docks.

They boarded a small sailboat and departed from Themyscira, Diana giving her home one final look before it disappeared into the enchanted mist.

…

_Present Day_

Diana set down the photo, letting out a sigh. It had been many years since that fateful day, and yet she never regretted her decision. True, she felt homesick every now and then, but she knew she was needed in the world of men. Just then, sirens began blaring from outside, several police cars whizzing past. Diana watched them go, then stood up from her desk. She slid off a pair of glasses she wore before spinning around.

Gone was her official business woman attire, replaced with the red, gold, and blue armor she had worn that fateful day. She then took off out a nearby window to fulfill her duty as Champion of the Amazons. As protector of the world. As Wonder Woman.

**As you've no doubt gathered so far, I'm doing individual chapters for the main league members before starting the main story, like I did with Avengers. and yes, this is only part of Diana's story, but these are just meant to show snippets of what each character is like. I do intend to continue the WWI story someday, but just not now. Stay tuned for more**


	4. In Brightest Day

_Chapter 4: In Brightest Day_

Out in the Nevada desert, the Ferris airfield was abuzz with activity. Jets were taking off left and right, though one pilot strayed behind for a moment. He was a bit distracted by the beautiful woman with which he was currently sharing a passionate kiss. The pilot broke the kiss as the woman gave him a cheeky smirk.

"If you want any more of those, you better get your butt in the cockpit." the woman warned playfully. "My investors want a full analysis on the new prototypes."

"Of course, Carol." the pilot told her.

"It's Miss Ferris while on the runway, Hal." Carol reminded him.

"Right, right." Hal replied before smirking. "But when it's just you and me alone. Say, tonight…"

Carol chuckled, rolling her eyes.

"There won't be a tonight if you aren't in the air in the next five minutes." she threatened.

"Then consider me airborne." Hal reassured, taking off towards his plane.

Carol watched him go, then retreated into the observation deck to keep an eye on the planes.

…

Miles away, and several miles up in space, a damaged ship streaked through the cosmos. In its cockpit, a red-skinned alien in a green and black suit struggled to gain control of the crumbling vessel.

"This is Abin Sur, Green La-" An explosion from his engine cut him off, slamming his head into the dashboard. "-Lantern of Sector 2814! My ship is damaged and my ring is low on power! Requesting backup! Requesting-!"

He was cut off again by his ship lurching, his computers suddenly beeping and screaming at him.

"Warning: Planetary impact in t-minus 3 minutes." the computer declared.

Abin Sur gripped the controls as hard as he could, trying to avert the collision. Unfortunately, he had already been caught in the planet's gravitational pull, and his ship did not have enough power to pull free. The ship darted down towards a patch of desert on the planet, crashing down hard.

The engines finally gave out as the ship was left half buried in the sand. Shrapnel was everywhere and the cockpit was destroyed. Abin Sur tried to move, but pain lanced through his entire body. He looked down, his eyes widening when he saw a massive piece of metal piercing through his abdomen. Realizing his time was limited, he held his ring up to his face.

"Seek out… a worthy… successor." He said, wheezing as purple blood dribbled down the corner of his mouth.

Once he finished speaking, a burst of green energy shot out from his ring, streaking across the desert to seek out Abin Sur's successor.

…

"Yeehaw!" Hal cried out, maneuvering the jet like a pro.

_"Let's keep the commentary to vehicle specific, shall we Jordan?"_ Carol requested through the headset in his helmet.

"I was boss." Hal insisted. "That was me expressing my professional opinion of the prototype's acceleration."

_"Someone at the FAA is going to read this transcript Hal, so words might help."_ Carol insisted.

"Of course Ms. Ferris." Hal replied. "My apologies. Plane go fast. Very fast. Plane good."

_"Do not make me come up there, Jordan."_ Carol warned with a teasing edge to her voice. _"I'll have you grounded before you can say Apache."_

"As much as I'd love to have you up here with me boss, I think you should leave this to me." He told her. "But in all seriousness, the controls are smooth and there's no lag in the engine. So far, everything is running-"

Suddenly, his plane jerked to a stop, his instruments seizing up on him. A strange green glow began to surround the plane, which seemed to distort the radio.

_"Ha-... ou-... -ood?"_ Carol's voice came out stilted and broken. _"Wh-... -ing o-...?"_

"Carol?" Hal tried to respond. "Carol, come in!"

Suddenly, his plane began flying on its own, taking Hal away from the airfield and out into the desert. Panic setting in, Hal struggled to try and regain control of the aircraft, but nothing seemed to be working.

"Come on, come on." He let out, trying to operate the controls. "Can anyone hear me?! I've lost control of my-!"

He cut off when he saw something out in the desert. He looked out, gasping when he realized it was a downed ship, and he was headed straight for it. His plane landed right next to the ship, everything powering down and returning to normal. Despite the overwhelming desire to get as far away from whatever just hijacked his plane as he could, Hal got out and approached the downed craft cautiously.

"Hello?" he called out. "Anyone alive in there?"

As he peeked inside, he saw Abin Sur's still form, the alien just barely alive. Hal gasped, both at the sight of the alien, and his horrible shape.

"Whoa…" He let out. "Just hang in there. I'm gonna get some help."

"No…" Abin Sur wheezed out. "It is… too late for me… My time… is short…"

"What do you mean?" Hal asked.

"I am… a soldier… a protector of the innocent." Abin Sur grunted, coughing slightly. "A Green… Lantern… and now… you must take… take up my… my mantle..."

"What?" Hal responded. "Why me?"

"You are a man… without fear..." Abin Sur explained. "One who is… worthy of the ring's power… It chose you… so you must take it..."

Abin Sur held out his hand, a fair sized ring floating over to him and landing in his palm. Hal gently took the ring, surprised by how heavy it was. It seemed to pulsate in his hand, as if it was alive.

"You… are the new Green Lantern." Abin Sur told him, his body growing limp. "You must… defend..."

His eyes glazed over as his head fell slack, life finally leaving his body. Hal was still trying to process all of this. He was in shock of seeing an alien with his own eyes, but couldn't help but feel bad for his passing. He looked down at the ring, watching as its glowing light pulsated like a tiny heartbeat.

"What now?" he questioned.

Just then, the sounds of several strange aircrafts filled the air. Hal looked outside to see three spaceships descending towards the downed craft, no doubt the ones that shot Abin Sur out of the air. Hal gripped the ring in his hand before heading towards how own jet, hoping to make a getaway. Unfortunately, laser fire came down from the attacking ships, utterly destroying the ship. Hal skidded to a stop, his eyes going wide at the burning wreckage.

"Carol's gonna kill me." he muttered before narrowly avoiding a second shot. "Unless these guys do it first!"

The ships touched down near him, allowing a dozen aliens to step out. Leading them, was an alien in blue armor and bug like eyes.

"Going somewhere, humie?" He remarked.

"Boss, look." One of the other aliens said, pointing at Hal. "He's got the Lantern's ring."

"Hand it over." the boss insisted.

"Just take it easy, pal." Hal insisted, holding his empty hand up. "I don't want any trouble."

"Too bad, cause you just crossed paths with Kanjar Ro, the most vicious pirate in this sector." the boss alien boasted. "Now hand over the ring, before I send you to join Abin Sur in death."

Hal looked at the ring in his hand, then closed his fist around it.

"You want it?" he taunted. "Come get it!"

He then dove behind some rocks, scrambling to get away as Kanjar Ro and his pirates took off after him. The pirates drew their blasters and began shooting at him, forcing Hal to keep running while keeping his head down. He then leapt behind a rock, narrowly avoiding a blaster shot before pulling himself up. As the pirates drew closer, he looked down at the ring, which was still pulsating in his grasp. Realizing he was outnumbered, outgunned, and out of luck, he came to a decision.

"This is insane, but it better work." he said as he slid the ring on.

Once the ring was on his finger, a surge of energy began spreading from his hand to all over his body. Once the energy began to dissipate, Hal looked down and saw he was now dressed in a green and black uniform similar to Abin Sur's, with white gloves and boots. The only noticeable difference was that he had a green domino mask over his face.

"Not a bad fit." Hal admitted. "Now, how to make this work."

Another blaster shot hit the rock behind him, causing him to jump a little. He swung around, bringing his hands up to protect himself. Much to his surprise, a shield that was shaped like a knight's shield suddenly appeared in front of him. It was translucent and green in color, and a trail of light connected it to Hal's ring.

He looked at the green construct and started to put two and two together. To figure out if he was right, he pictured something else in his mind. The construct changed from a shield into a baseball bat. Hal then swung the bat at the pirates, knocking two into the air and making them land on the ground hard.

"And that's a double header." He jeered.

He then formed a massive fist, punching out three more pirates. The remaining ones began shooting at him again, causing him to form another shield. This one he pushed out towards the pirates, ramming it into them and pressing them against a rock. As he retracted the shield, allowing the pirates to slump to the ground, Hal looked down at the ring in awe and amazement.

"What else can you do?" he wondered.

Just then, the ring started blinking rapidly, beeping as it did. It reminded Hal of his phone whenever he forgot to charge it, and that analogy made Hal immediately go pale.

"Oh no, don't tell me this thing is battery operated!" he exclaimed.

Before Hal could protest further, he noticed Kanjar-Ro seemingly absent from the scene. He looked around and saw him entering into his ship, taking off and flying towards him.

"Oh crap." Hal let out before running away.

The ring kept beeping at him as he ran, Hal looking at it frantically.

"How am I supposed to charge you?" he questioned. "Do I look like I have alien batteries on-?"

He cut himself off, his eyes turning to Abin-Sur's downed ship. He caught a glimpse of a giant green lantern in the cockpit.

"Bingo!" he shouted, rushing towards the ship.

He sprinted towards the ship as fast as he could, dodging the blaster fire of Kanjar-Ro's ship as best he could. Once close enough to the ship, he slid across the dirt and dove for the cockpit.

"Real sorry, but I need this." He apologized as he grabbed the lantern. "Ok, now… how does this work?"

He turned the lantern in his hand, but found no cords or plugs. On a whim, he shoved his ringed hand into the lantern, and was rewarded with a glow. The light began to reflect in his eyes as multiple voices filled his mind. They were all reciting the same thing, an oath of some sort. On instinct, Hal began to recite it as well, as if he'd known it his entire life.

"In brightest day… in blackest night… no evil shall escape my sight… let those who worship evil's might… beware my power… Green Lantern's light!"

Once he finished, his ring was glowing brighter than ever, renewing Hal's confidence. He grinned at the ring, clenched his fist, then turned towards Kanjar Ro's ship. He then leapt up into the air, flying straight towards the ship before shooting out a massive energy beam that blew off his wing. The ship began spiraling down, but Hal quickly used the ring to catch the ship, depositing it gently on the ground.

As the ship was placed on the ground, Kanjar-Ro opened the cockpit and tried to escape. Hal floated down, landing right in his path and causing the pirate to run right into him. He stumbled back as Hal reeled back his fist, punching the pirate across the face. Kanjar Ro fell to the ground, groaning in pain as Hal snorted.

"Good riddance." He remarked.

As Hal revelled in his victory, he heard applause sounding from above him. He whipped his head up, seeing a strange creature flying above him. It was bulked out in green armor, a pink head with pointed ears, sharp fangs on his lower lip, and bright red eyes.

"Not bad newbie." the creature commented. "Especially for just having the ring for a few kliks."

"Uh… thanks." Hal replied.

The creature nodded, then turned his attention to Abin Sur's ship. He landed, his ears drooping slightly when he laid eyes on the fallen lantern.

"Abin Sur..." He said quietly. "I'm sorry I didn't get here in time..."

"I'm sorry." Hal consoled. "I didn't know him but… he seemed like a good man."

"One of the best of us." the creature agreed. "You got some pretty big shoes to fill."

He reached into the ship, gently closing Abin Sur's eyes.

"I'll take him, and his murderers." the creature declared. "I'm sure you need time to figure things out now that you're a Green Lantern."

"Yeah… I guess so." Hal agreed.

"Word of advice, head out to Oa as soon as you can." the creature advised. "Your ring knows the way. There, you can get the training you need to do your job right."

"Thanks uh..."

"Kilowog." the creature supplied.

"Kilowog." Hal repeated. "Right. I'll remember that."

Kilowog snorted slightly, then used his own ring to pick up the ships, as well as Kanjar Ro and his pirates.

"Good luck, Poozer." he said. "You're gonna need it."

With that, Kilowog flew off, carrying the aliens and their ships away. Hal watched them disappear into the sky, then the sounds of helicopters reached his ears.

"Crap, Carol!" he realized. "How do I ditch these duds?"

His Green Lantern uniform then disappeared, returning him to wearing his flight suit once more.

"That was easy." he let out.

Just then, the helicopters appeared overhead, kicking up dust as they approached. One landed faster than the others, Carol rushing out of the side door and running over to Hal. She threw her arms around him, burying her face in his shoulder.

"Hal!" she cried out. "You're alive!"

"Hey, it's me remember?" Hal reassured.

"Just shut up and hold me." She ordered, tightening her grip. "I was worried sick!"

"Sorry to make you worry." Hal said with absolute sincerity.

As he continued holding her, he held his hand up and looked at the new ring, gracing his finger. He could feel it pulsating against his finger, reminding him of his new purpose.


	5. The Fastest Man Alive

_Chapter 5: The Fastest Man Alive_

"To understand the story I'm about to tell you, you have to do something first. You have to believe in the impossible. Can you do that? Ok. well I guess as good a place to start is the beginning. For as long as I can remember I've always been running. Usually from bullies."

...

_Central City, 14 Years ago_

_11 year old Barry Allen ran as fast as he could down the streets of Central City. Behind him, four boys were chasing him. One managed to grab Barry by his backpack, pulling him to the ground. There, the boy and his friends began kicking and punching him, laughing the entire time. Only the timely arrival of Officer Joe West ceased their attack. They ran off as Joe bent down to help Barry._

_"You okay, kid?" He asked. "What happened? Why'd those kids attack you?"_

_"They were picking on younger kids just 'cause they thought they weren't cool." Barry answered, a hand on his mouth to cover a split lip. "It wasn't right."_

_Joe sighed. This wasn't the first time he'd found Barry getting beaten up because of bullies, and he highly doubted it would be the last. He pulled Barry to his feet, helping to steady him._

_"C'mon, let's get you home." Joe told him._

_…_

_A few minutes later, Barry was sitting in his living room, his mom gently tending to his wounds. He told her about his attempts to help the bullied kids, as well as his subsequent beating. As he finished his story, he sniffled, fighting back tears._

_"I guess I wasn't fast enough." he said quietly._

_"Oh Barry..." his mother said softly, gently caressing his uninjured cheek. "You have such a good heart, and it's better to have one of those than fast legs."_

_Barry couldn't help but smile at his mom's compliment, his smile growing a bit tense when he heard the front door open._

_"I'm home!" his father called._

_"We're in the living room!" His mother called out._

_Barry's father came in, taking note of his son's wounds._

_"What happened?" he asked._

_"Barry got in a fight," his mom explained, "and won."_

_Barry's father smirked, giving his son an affectionate hair ruffle._

_"Way to go, slugger." he complimented._

_His mom let out a small cough, giving Barry's father a small glare._

_"But uh… no more fighting." his dad told him._

_Barry's mon shook her head slightly before sharing a kiss with her husband, much to Barry's overly dramatic disgust. Still, he smiled behind his mock revolution, grateful for both of his parents._

…

"But it wasn't long until I found myself running from something else. Something that I could never explain… something impossible."

…

_That very night, Barry was awoken by loud noises coming from his living room. He looked around in a panic, his eyes falling on his fish tank. Much to his shock, the water was rising out of the tank in slow motion. Scared witless, Barry rushed downstairs to try and find his parents, but wound up finding something far scarier than floating water. His mother was kneeling in the living room, screaming his father's name as two strange blurs whipped around her. One was red in color while the other was yellow. Both were generating strange power, which seemed to have trapped his mother in a potentially dangerous situation._

_"Mom!" he screamed._

_"Barry!" His mom shrieked, holding out a hand to try and stop him. "No! Get away from here!"_

_"Mom!" Barry cried out again._

_"Barry, don't let him touch you!" His mom shouted, tears in her eyes._

_The blurs became faster and faster as Barry's dad came running downstairs. As his dad arrived, Barry thought he saw something within the yellow blur. A man in a yellow suit._

_"Nora!" He called out, putting himself between the blurs and Barry._

_"Stay back!" Barry's mom begged._

_"Nora, hold on!" Barry's dad insisted before turning to Barry. "Run, Barry, run!"_

_Before Barry had the chance to move, the blurs converged on him. In the blink of an eye, he was suddenly twenty blocks down the street, the blurs disappearing within the same blink._

_"Mom?!" He called out. "Dad?!"_

_Getting his bearings, Barry ran back towards his house as fast as he could._

…

"When I got there, the police were everywhere. They carried off my mother in a body bag, and my father in handcuffs. I tried to tell them he was innocent, but nobody believed me. He was tried, convicted, and sentenced to life for a crime he didn't commit. I knew I had to find a way to prove he was innocent, but since nobody was willing to help me, I had to do it myself. It's why I became a forensic scientist."

…

_Several months from the Present_

_Barry, now 25 years old, ran down the street, trying to reach the Central City bank. There, the police had taped off the area, watching over a body currently covered by a tarp. Joe West, now a Detective, looked over the body with his partner._

_"Second robbery this week." Joe remarked. "Witnesses IDed the Mardon Brothers fleeing the scene."_

_"That makes four this month." his partner, Detective Chyre, remarked. "Where's Allen? He should've been here hours ago."_

_"Right here!" Barry called out._

_He came slipping under the police tape, struggling to catch his breath. Joe put a hand on his back, trying to steady him._

_"Miss the subway again?" he guessed._

_"Uh, yeah." Barry confirmed. "That and my cab driver took a wrong turn, which I advised against but-"_

_"Alright, we get it." Chyre interrupted. "Just work your magic and figure out where the perps went."_

_"On it." Barry replied, kneeling down and looking at the nearby tire tracks. "Looks like the getaway car was a Mustang Shelby GT500. They have a rare super wide tire specific to that model.12 inches with an asymmetrical tread."_

_"Shouldn't be too hard to track down, then." Joe remarked._

_"That's not all." Barry added. "Can I borrow a pen and an evidence bag?"_

_Joe pulled out both and handed them to Barry, who knelt back down and used the pen to scoop up some dirt in the tire track. He took a whiff and recoiled in response._

_"Fecal excrement." Barry deduced. "Animal I guess."_

_"So the Mardon brothers are hiding at a farm?" Chyre surmised._

_"I'll have to do further analysis back in my lab, but yes." Barry answered. "Give me an hour, and I'll have the specifics for you."_

…

_At CCPD headquarters, Barry was hard at work in his lab, going over the evidence from the scene. As the computer ran over the specks, Barry stole a glance at a news report on the S.T.A.R. Lab's particle Accelerator while also talking on the phone with Iris West, his longtime best friend._

_"Sorry Iris, but there was a shooting today and your dad needs me to work on the forensics." he informed her. "I don't think I'm gonna make it to the showing."_

_"What?" Iris asked. "Come on Barry, I canceled a date for this."_

_"Knowing you, you could pick it up again in a day or two." Barry remarked._

_"Not the point." Iris insisted. "Besides, wasn't seeing this accelerator thing your nerdy fantasy for the past year?"_

_"Believe me, I would give anything to see that thing turn on." Barry replied. "Harrison Wells' work on quantum physics is light years beyond anything they're working on anywhere else. This accelerator would open a gateway to-"_

_"You're doing that thing where you don't speak English." Iris informed him_

_"Ok…" He trailed off. "Long story short, this particle accelerator will give us a whole new way of looking at physics. It will literally change the way we think about everything."_

_Iris just laughed slightly._

_"You have got to get a girlfriend." she declared._

_"You offering?" Barry joked._

_"Barry!" Joe called out as he entered the lab. "You got anything for me?"_

_"Oops, gotta go." Barry lamented. "Talk to you later, Iris."_

_"Good luck." Iris told him before hanging up._

_"Uh, computer should be done processing soon." Barry told Joe just as his computer went off. "And there it is. Looks like the Mardon brothers are hiding on a farm. The fecal matter was cow manure which contained traces of oxytetracycline. An antibiotic carried by only four farms in the area. Bet you anything one of them has a Mustang Shelby parked out front."_

_"Nice work Barry." Joe nodded._

_"Thanks." Barry replied. "So, unless there's anything else…"_

_"Actually, Singh told me to tell you he has some case files for you to go over." Joe told him._

_Barry just sighed, slumping into his chair._

_"So much for the particle accelerator." Barry lamented._

_"And the closest you've gotten to a date with Iris I wager." Joe remarked._

_Barry turned red as Joe clapped him on the back._

_"Hey, I know you'll find a way to make it work." he declared, giving Barry a small shake. "Just keep trying."_

_"Uh, right." Barry sheepishly replied._

_Joe then turned to leave, intent on tracking down that lead, leaving Barry alone with his work._

…

"Suffice to say, things weren't looking the best for me that day. But come night, my whole world was about to change."

…

_That night, Barry sat in his lab, going over the case files Police Chief Singh had left for him. While he worked, he had the tv still playing coverage of the STAR Labs accelerator. The test was about to begin as the man behind it all, Harrison Wells, began a rousing speech._

_"Thank you everyone for being here." He began. "My name is Harrison Wells. Tonight, the future begins. The work my team and I will do here will change our understanding of physics. Will bring about advancements in power, advancements in medicine, and trust me, that future will be here faster than you think."_

_"Maybe a little too fast." Barry remarked._

_Outside his window, a storm was beginning to brew, lightning cracking across the sky. He looked out the window and watched as the rain began falling in buckets. With a sigh, Barry got up, going over to the skylight in his lab and began pulling the chain to close it up so water wouldn't get in. As he did, he heard something on the tv behind him. Alarms began to blare as a reporter came onscreen._

_"The oncoming storm appears to have caused a malfunction with the particle accelerator's primary cooling systems." the reporter announced. "Officials are trying to shut down the accelerator, but so far, have been unable to regain control of the system-"_

_Just then, the power to the TV, as well as everything else in the room cut out. He looked back out the window and saw some bright light coming from the direction of S.T.A.R. Labs. Barry then glanced back towards a nearby shelf of chemicals, actually seeing the liquids begin rising out of their containers._

_"What the-?" he let out, remembering his fish tank from the night his mother died._

_Before he could think further, a large crack of thunder rang out above him, causing him to look up. As he did, a bolt of yellow lightning struck down from the sky and hit him, causing him to fly through the air and crash into the chemical shelf. The shelf and Barry fell to the ground, with Barry being doused, sparking with electricity, and unconscious._

…

"It's hard to describe how I felt when I got struck by that lightning bolt. It was kinda like… like every cell in my body was super charged. My body couldn't take it at first, so I ended up passing out. By the time I woke up, 9 months had passed, and everything had changed."

…

_Lady Gaga's poker face was one of the first things to reach Barry as he returned to consciousness. His eyes slowly opened as he saw two figures standing over him. One was a woman with auburn hair, the other was a man with long black hair._

_"What are you doing?" the woman questioned._

_"What, he loves this song." the man replied._

_"How could you possibly know that?" the woman countered._

_"I checked his Facebook page." the man answered. "I mean he can hear everything, right?"_

_"Auditory functions are the last sensory functions to degenerate." the woman admitted._

_As the man walked off, singing the lyrics under his breath, Barry sat up, gasping for air. This caused both the man and the woman to jump, and several monitors to go absolutely insane._

_"Holy shit!" the man exclaimed._

_"He's up." the woman called, immediately pushing Barry onto the bed as she looked him over._

_"Dr. Wells, we need you down in the cortex. Now!" the man called on a_

_"Pulse 120, pupils equally reactive to light." The woman announced._

_Barry tried to get up, the woman struggling to stop him._

_"Whoa there, what are you doing?" She questioned. "Cisco! He's trying to get up!"_

_"Hey hey, easy." Cisco told him, rushing over._

_"Where am I?" Barry asked. "Who are you guys?"_

_"I'm Cisco Ramon." He introduced. "This is Dr. Caitlin Snow, and you're at S.T.A.R. Labs."_

_"S.T.A.R. Labs?" Barry questioned. "What's going on? What happened to me?"_

_"You were struck by lightning." Cisco explained. "To be perfectly blunt."_

_Barry went to question that, then caught sight of his reflection in a mirror. Since he was currently lacking in the shirt department, it showed off a perfectly sculpted six-pack, giving him the appearance of an Olympic runner._

_"Lightning… gave me abs?" Barry questioned._

_"Believe me, we were all surprised." Caitlin spoke up. "Your muscles should have atrophied, but instead they're in chronic and unexplained state of cellular regeneration."_

_"How is that possible?" Barry asked._

_Cisco quickly ushered for him to sit down._

_"We're not sure, all we know is this." He began. "You were in a coma."_

_"For how long?" Barry inquired._

_"Nine months." a new voice answered._

_Barry turned, shocked to see Dr Wells entering the room in an electric wheelchair._

_"Welcome back, Mr. Allen." He greeted._

_"Dr. Wells…" Barry let out._

_"Come along, we have much to discuss." Dr. Wells told him._

…

"Dr Wells told me about the accident, and just how much it had affected me and the entire city. 17 people dead, six injured including him, and S.T.A.R. Labs' Central City location dubbed a Class 4 hazard. The particle accelerator had created that storm, the very one that generated the lightning that struck me. The hospital was going nuts because of me, my heart rate being so fast that the doctors misdiagnosed me as going into cardiac arrest. Luckily, the lab was able to stabilize me, but that wasn't the end."

…

_After hearing just how long he was out, Barry's first thoughts were of Iris and Joe. He quickly went to go find them, eventually locating them at Jitters, a local coffee shop that was a favorite of Iris'. The two were talking, just trying to have a normal conversation, then Iris caught sight of Barry entering the shop. Joe followed her gaze, his jaw dropping as Iris slowly got to her feet._

_"Oh my god..." she gasped. "Barry?"_

_"Hey." Barry said, giving a small wave._

_Iris was on him in an instant, hugging him tightly as she sobbed into his shoulder._

_"You're… you're awake." Iris choked, looking at him in utter disbelief. "Why didn't S.T.A.R. Labs call us?"_

_"I just woke up." Barry answered. "I wanted to see you."_

_"Should you even be out here?" Joe questioned, looking concerned. "Maybe you should sit down."_

_"I feel fine, really." Barry reassured._

_"I watched you die, Barry." Iris told him. "Your heart kept stopping."_

_Barry gently took her hand, placing it against his chest as if to reassure her._

_"It's still beating." he promised._

_"It's beating really fast." Iris told him._

_While that was going on, a waitress was coming out of the back with an order when she bumped into someone, causing her to drop her tray. Barry turned to see the entire world suddenly go in slow motion. It stayed like that for several seconds before everything returned to normal. The waitress began picking up her fallen tray, Joe bending down to help her._

_"You alright?" he asked._

_The waitress nodded as Joe began gathering some shattered mugs. Iris gave them a glance, then noticed a panicked expression on Barry's face._

_"Barry?" she let out. "What's wrong?"_

_Barry just shook his head in response, trying to shake what he saw._

_"Nothing…" Barry replied. "Maybe I do need to head back to the lab. I did this way too fast."_

_"Here, I'll drive you." Iris offered._

_"No, no." Barry quickly turned down. "I'll just walk. Maybe the air will do me some good."_

_He then started out the door, lightly jogging down the street. As he continued to move though, his speed seemingly increased, and he found himself all the way across town in the time it took to blink. He came to a stop, panting heavily as adrenaline shot through his body. His hands were shaking so fast they were almost blurs, every cell in his body working overtime._

_"Why is this happening…" He let out, looking at his hands._

_Seeing no other alternatives, he started running again, this time towards S.T.A.R. Labs in hopes they could help. It took 3 seconds to get there. When he arrived, however, he ended up crashing through the front door, then slamming into the wall._

_"He's back!" Cisco called, running over to Barry. "You alright there?"_

_"Yeah… but I could use some help." Barry mustered._

_…_

_The team headed out onto a runway for the Ferris Airfield, the owner of the company more than willing to offer her support of the sciences. There, the team set up a small tent where they could monitor Barry's vitals. As they finished preparations, Caitlin voiced her concerns._

_"You don't really think he can run that fast, do you?" she asked._

_"I've come to believe that anything is possible." Dr. Wells commented. "And in a few minutes, maybe you will too."_

_Meanwhile, Cisco went over to the small trailer parked next to the tent, where Barry was currently changing into a suit Cisco provided for him._

_"How's it fit?" He asked._

_Finally, Barry stepped out, wearing a red tracksuit with a helmet and goggles._

_"It's a little snug." he admitted._

_"Think about it this way." Cisco offered. "If you can really move as fast as you claim, nobody will see you."_

_"Handy." Barry commented, getting into position._

_"Alright, basics." Cisco called out as he grabbed something off one of the tables. "Dr. Wells will be monitoring your energy output, and Caitlin, your vitals."_

_"What about you?" Barry asked._

_"I make the toys, my man." Cisco commented, handing him two red button with a golden lightning bolt on it. "This is a two way headset with a built in camera. Usually used to combat battlefield impulse noise. Or in your case, potential sonic booms."_

_Barry took it, hooking it onto the side of his helmet. Once it was strapped on, he got into a running position on the end of the track._

_"Ready?!" Wells called out._

_"Ready." Barry replied._

_"Set… go!" Wells yelled._

_With that, Barry dashed forward at breakneck speed, knocking the tent over with a massive gust of wind. The three of them were were awestruck at what was happening before them, so much so that Cisco almost forgot to activate the speedometer. By the time he did, the numbers were already climbing to the high triple digits with no sign of stopping._

_"He just passed three hundred miles per hour." Cisco reported._

_Everyone was watching with jaws on the ground, up until Barry ran head first into a barrier of water tanks. Barry cried out in pain as he pulled himself up, seeing his arm bent in the wrong direction._

…

"Yeah, snapping your whole arm out of alignment, not as fun as it sounds. Thankfully, one of the benefits of my powers was that I was a very fast healer. What should have taken weeks if not months to heal was done in three hours. But while the benefits of my powers were pretty sweet, it wasn't long before I saw the consequences."

…

_After healing up, Barry walked down the street to try and clear his head after the day he had. As he did so, he saw Iris sitting in front of Jitters. She saw him approaching and smiled, waving him over._

_"Hey." she called out. "Feeling better?"_

_"Yeah." Barry confirmed. "Guess I… got up too fast."_

_"Well, just take it easy." Iris insisted. "I just got you back."_

_"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." Barry reassured._

_"I hope not." Iris told him. "Barry, when you were in the hospital, it scared me. I thought I had lost you and… and that I never got a chance to tell you how I really felt."_

_This caused Barry to stop for a moment._

_"W-what do you mean?" Barry asked._

_"I never said anything before because we were basically like brother and sister, and I didn't want to make things awkward." she admitted. "I love you, Barry. Not just as a brother. As… more than that."_

_Barry was awestruck by what he heard, wanting to hearing for the longest time, but never expecting to actually hear it._

_"Iris…" Barry was about to answer._

_Just then, the sound of police sirens cut him off, forcing him to look down the street and see a black mustang tearing down the street, a police car right on its tail. Thinking fast, Barry moved Iris out of the way as the car plowed past. Once seeing she was safe, Barry sped after the car, catching up to it quickly._

_He then threw himself through the back driver side window, landing on the seats. He then got up, see the Mardon brothers in the front seats. Seeing Clyde reaching for a gun, Barry moved forward and yanked on the steering wheel, causing the car to swerve towards a curb and turn over. With the car crashed, the Mardon brothers pulled themselves out, with Barry following close behind._

_"Hey!" Barry called out._

_Mark Mardon turned towards him, holding his hand out as the sky around them started turning grey. Just then, a bolt of lightning struck from the sky towards Barry. He quickly ran out of the way, but the strike hit an oncoming car, causing the engine to blow, and sending Barry flying. Barry slowly pulled himself up to see the car in a smoking wreck and the Mardon brothers gone._

_…_

_Sometime later, the police and ambulance arrived to take care of the scene. Barry just looked in solace as the man in the car was taken away with a tarp over his body._

_"That poor man." Iris lamented. "He never stood a chance in that freak fog."_

_"Barry! Iris!" Joe called out, running towards them._

_"Dad." Iris replied, turning towards him. "It's alright, I'm ok."_

_"What were you two doing out here?" Joe questioned._

_"We were just talking." Iris told him._

_"I've told you, when you see danger, you run the other way." Joe told her, looking angry._

_"Joe, I need to talk to you." Barry chimed in._

_"Not now, Barry." Joe snapped._

_"Yes, now." Barry insisted._

_Joe finally conceded and stepped aside so he and Barry could talk._

_"I know who did this." Barry told him. "Clyde and Mark Mardon."_

_"Barry, the Mardon brothers died in a plane crash the same night you got struck by lightning." Joe explained._

_"That's what everyone thought, but they survived." Barry resumed. "And… I think they, or Mark at least… can control the weather."_

_Joe looked less than convinced, so Barry tried to elaborate._

_"When I confronted them just now, Mardon… did something, and the streets were enveloped in fog. And a bolt of lightning struck down and hit that car." Barry explained, only to still be met by Joe's skeptic face. "But you don't believe me. You never did."_

_"Alright, you wanna do this? Here now? Fine." Joe decided. "The Mardon's are dead. And there is no controlling the weather, just like there was no lightning storm in your house that night."_

_"My dad didn't do it, Joe." Barry tried to insisted._

_"Yes he did, Barry!" Joe replied louder. "I knew it, the jury knew it, and whatever you think you saw last night was a scared little boys mind trying to help him forget what really happened."_

_"Dad!" Iris tried to interject._

_"Iris, he needs to hear this." Joe insisted before turning back to Barry. "Look, I have done my best to look after you, with never asking for so much as a thank you in return. But what I am asking now, is that you for once see things for what they really are."_

_Disheartened, Barry walked off down the street._

_…_

_"I wasn't the only one affected by the particle accelerator explosion, was I?!"_

_The three of them looked up as Barry walked into S.T.A.R. Labs._

_"It doesn't appear so." Wells replied._

_"What happened that night?" Barry demanded._

_"Well, the Particle Accelerator turned on, and for 45 minutes, we all felt like heroes." Wells explained. "Then, a dimensional barrier ruptured, unleashing various unknown elements into the city. Anti-matter, dark matter, X-elements-"_

_"Those are all theoretical." Barry cut off._

_"And how theoretical are you?" Wells commented. "We've mapped the disbursement around Central City but have no idea how many people have been exposed. We've been searching for other Metahumans such as yourself."_

_"I think I found some." Barry told them. "A pair of bank robbers who can control the weather."_

_"Ok, that is kinda cool." Cisco commented._

_"This is not cool!" Barry snapped. "We have to stop them before they hurt anyone else."_

_"That sounds like a job for the police." Wells commented._

_"I work for the police." Barry reminded._

_"As a forensic scientist." Wells retorted._

_"You're responsible for this." Barry threw back. "For them."_

_"What's important is you!" Wells proclaimed. "I lost everything that night, including my legs. But you, you healed from a broken arm in three hours. There are secrets locked in your cells that could aid mankind for generations to come, but we risk losing everything if you decide to play hero. You're not a hero Barry, you're just a young man who was struck by lightning."_

_…_

_Twice in one day, Barry was dejected by those he admired most. Needless to say, he was not feeling the best. Even running through the city at superspeed did nothing to help him. His thoughts kept circling back to everything Joe and Wells told him. He felt lost, and unsure of himself. He finally decided that he needed to talk to someone, and there was only one person he felt he could confide in._

…

"And that brings us to now." Barry concluded. "It's funny. I spent my whole life searching for the impossible but… I never imagined that I would 'become' the impossible."

Sitting across from him, stunned into silence, was none other than Iris.

"This is… wow." Iris commented. "This is a lot to take in."

"I know." Barry replied. "It's just… I'm lost on what to do, and you're the only person I felt could help."

"Well… I..." she let out a breath, running her fingers through her hair. "I wish I had an idea of what to do."

Barry just sighed as he sat down across from her.

"Maybe Wells was right." Barry commented. "Maybe I am just some kid who got struck by lightning."

"Hey, you're more than that and you know it." Iris told him.

"Really?" Barry replied. "The first chance I get to help someone, I screw it up. Someone died because of me."

"Barry, not everyone gets things right the first time." She said encouragingly. "I mean, how many times have you hit snags in your investigation?"

"More than I can count, but how many have cost lives." Barry countered.

"Just because you lost someone this time doesn't mean you will in the future." Iris reasoned.

"How do you know that?" Barry questioned.

"Because I know you Barry." Iris told him. "You've always had this innate desire to help wherever you can. To do the right thing, even when it's hard. It's… honestly one of the things I love about you."

Barry couldn't help but smile at her words.

"Don't let what Wells or my dad said get to you." Iris told him. "If using this gift to help people is what you wanna do, then I say go get em."

"You sure?" Barry asked.

"Yes." Iris promised. "Now, go get 'em."

Barry nodded, smirking before speeding off into the night, blowing a bit of Iris' hair in the process.

…

Later at S.T.A.R. Labs, Barry was meeting with Caitlin and Cisco.

"Look, I know you two suffered a lot due to the Particle Accelerator, but the Mardon brothers are still out there." Barry told them. "And they could be the first of several Metahumans to come for the city. I know you didn't mean to cause this, and I'm not blaming you, but someone needs to stop them. I'm going to… but I could use the help."

"I think I got something for you." Cisco suggested, walking over to something covered by a tarp.

He then pulled the tarp off to reveal a red suit with a cowl on the head that holes for the eyes and mouth.

"It's supposed to replace the traditional turnouts Firefighters usually wear." Cisco explained. "It's made of a reinforced tripolymer so it should withstand the friction of you running at superspeed."

"Nice." Barry commented. "Still… I can see the potential for cosmetic improvements."

"What did you have in mind?" Caitlin asked.

…

At Central City National Bank, it was business as usual. As the line for the teller got smaller and smaller, a pair of men approached the counter, with one of them just placing a piece of paper on the counter. The teller picked it up and scoffed at what was written on it.

"This is a robbery?" She read back. "Is this some sort of joke?"

"No." One of the men spoke up. "It isn't."

He then splayed his hands out, thick fog flowing out of them.

"Not at all." The first man commented, pulling off his hood and revealing himself to be Mark Mardon.

Just then, a strong wind came crashing through the windows, shattering them and causing everyone to panic. Mark turned to Clyde and smiled.

"You know, it's almost too easy these days." Mark declared.

"Tell me about it." Clyde commented, hopping over the counter and heading towards the vault. "Remember when we needed tools to bust these things open?"

Clyde then held his hands out and lightning struck the hinges of the vault, causing it to fall over.

"Now it's just a wave of the hand." Clyde remarked.

They walked in, helping themselves to the money inside. While they did that, a red blur whizzed throughout the bank, grabbing the patrons of the bank and getting them outside. The two barely noticed as they started grabbing the money. Soon, the bank was completely empty, all of the patrons and staff all the way across the block.

It was about that time that the police started to arrive, responding to the alarm. They were shocked when they found everyone a block from the scene, disoriented and confused.

"What's everyone gawking around for?" Joe asked, getting out of his car.

"There was…. This ball of lightning." One patron insisted. "There was a man inside it. He grabbed us and moved us here, all in the blink of an eye."

Joe was dumbstruck. Something he had just that day described as impossible was inside that bank right now. As he looked towards the bank, a massive wind pulsed out, tearing the doors off and shattering the windows. Thunder and lightning rang throughout the skies as the Mardon brothers came out.

"The Mardon brothers…" Joe let out before aiming his gun at them. "On the ground! Now!"

The two looked towards each other and smiled before aiming their hands out towards Joe. a bolt of lightning came down towards Joe, but before it could touch him, a red streak came out of nowhere and yanked him out of the way. He was then set down on the ground a distance away, allowing him to look up and see Barry in a red suit with a cowl, yellow lightning decals on the wrists and chest, and a white circle with a lightning bolt across it on his chest.

"Stay here." Barry insisted before dashing off into battle.

Joe watched him speed off, blinking in shock.

"What the hell?" he let out.

Barry then stopped in front of the Mardon brothers, standing defiantly.

"Stand down now before anyone gets hurt." Barry demanded. "Only warning."

"You should take your own advice!" Clyde shouted.

Clyde then shot his arms out and lightning began pouring down. Barry was quick to dodge each strike before trying to run towards them. Mark made his move by generating a gust of wind under Barry, launching him into the air. As Barry fell, he noticed he was alongside a building. Thinking fast, he started running, actually running down the side of the building and onto the street, plowing into Mark and sending him careening into a desk in the bank, knocking him out.

"Mark!" Clyde shouted, turning to Barry. "You're gonna pay for that, freak!"

"You're welcome to try!" Barry retorted. "But I'm too fast for you!"

"But this city isn't!" Clyde yelled, holding his arms out.

Just then, the wind started picking up, beginning to twist into a tornado. Barry went wide-eyed, realizing what was going down.

"Mardon, stop this!" He screamed. "You'll kill thousands with that storm!"

"So what?!" Clyde called back.

_"Barry, force winds are pickin up out there!"_ Cisco called out over comms. _"If we don't stop him soon, that twister's gonna destroy the city."_

"The current's too fast to get to Mardon." Barry replied. "But what if I can unravel the tornado. I can run around it in the opposite direction."

_"You'd have to clock in at 700 mph at minimum."_ Caitlin informed him._ "We're not sure just how fast you can go yet, or how much strain it has on your body."_

"Then we're about to find out." Barry decided.

Barry then began running around the tornado, harder and faster then he had ever ran before. Clyde realized what he was doing and sent a bolt of lightning flying at him. Barry dodged, but lost his footing and was thrown into Joe's police car. Joe quickly helped him to his feet, steadying him as Barry struggled to regain his senses.

"You alright?" Joe asked.

"Yeah." Barry answered. "His winds are too strong. I don't know if I can stop him."

"Yes, you can." Joe insisted.

_"He's right."_ the voice of Dr. Wells agreed in his ear. _"You're right, I did cause all this, and when I saw you, all I saw was another life I ruined. But you've proven you can be more than that. I may have caused this, but you can stop it. Now run, Barry, run!"_

With that, Barry darted forward again, circling around the tornado time and time again. Clyde tried hurling more winds at him, but he just powered through. He then tried some lightning, but Barry just dashed around it. Soon, the tornado began to unravel as predicted, dropping Mardon onto the sidewalk and allowing Barry to crash hard into another car. Mardon slowly pulled himself up as he walked over to Barry and prepared to finish him off.

"You know… I always wondered if we were the only ones." he mused. "Though after this… I say we are."

He leveled the gun with Barry's head, but Joe shot him first. The crook crumbled to the ground, dead in an instant. Barry looked up to see Joe standing in front of him, gun smoking and panting slightly.

"No more." He said, lowering his gun.

…

Later, the police carted Mark Mardon off, with the promise of S.T.A.R. Labs constructing a cell to dampen his powers, as Barry, now in casual attire, walked up to Joe.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hey..." Joe replied quietly, his mind still reeling from what he'd seen. "Barry I owe you an apology. You were right. About the Mardon's. About everything."

Barry feigned surprise.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"The Mardon brothers were here… and they were controlling the weather." Joe relayed. "Just like you said."

He took a deep breath.

"More than that… I saw a man." Joe went on. "A man who ran so fast he was generating lightning. The same thing you saw that night in your house. You did see something that night… and your dad is innocent."

Barry's feigned surprise became genuine.

"I promise I'll look back into this, Barry." Joe reassured. "We'll find who really killed your mom that night, and get Henry out of prison."

"Thanks Joe." Barry told him. "Really, thank you."

He and Joe shared a hug as the police worked around them.

…

Later that day, Barry met up with Iris at Jitters, talking about a story she wrote on what happened.

"Not to sound egotistical or anything, but this might be your best work yet." Barry commented.

"Just stating the truth." Iris replied. "Central City has a guardian angel watching over it."

"The Flash Speeds to the Rescue." Barry read. "The Flash… I like it."

"Well it was either that or the Streak." Iris commented.

"Wow, no thanks." Barry declared, both he and Iris laughing.

As they stopped laughing, Barry turned towards Iris still smiling.

"Hey…" he finally spoke up. "Remember what we were talking about before the Mardons came down the street?"

Iris slid some hair behind her ears, looking down slightly.

"A bit." she admitted.

"You… said you loved me?" Barry recalled.

"Yeah..." Iris nodded. "I did."

"Did… did you really mean it that way?" Barry asked.

Iris paused for a moment before responding.

"Yeah…" She admitted. "Look, I know it came across sudden and weird, and if you don't feel the same wa-"

Barry just cut her off by leaning in and kissing her on the lips. Caught off guard, she was initially stunned, but soon melted into the kiss. When they pulled away she looked stunned.

"Wow." she let out. "That… was so worth the wait."

"You have no idea." Barry told her.

The two wasted no time kissing again, this time holding each other quite intently. Before they could go much further, the sound of sirens filled the air, forcing them to part and for Barry to sigh.

"I gotta run." he told her.

"Go get em." Iris encouraged.

Barry nodded before dashing off, dauning his red suit and running off to save the day as the fastest man alive. As the Flash.


	6. The Prince of Atlantis

_Chapter 6: The Prince of Atlantis_

In the middle of the Atlantic ocean, a lone submarine soared through the waters. Onboard, the captain stood at the bridge, overseeing his crew at work.

"How's our heading?" He requested.

"On course, sir." One of the crewmen replied. "Should arrive at port within an hour or so."

As they continued their trek, something showed up on the radar.

"What was that?" the captain asked.

"Not sure, sir." The crewman replied. "It just showed up and then vanished."

Just then, a laser started cutting a hole in the top of the sub. The large metal disk dropped down, allowing a group of pirates clad in black diving gear to drop down into the sub. They immediately opened fire on the crew, gunning them down without hesitation. As they all dropped to the ground, the pirates moved about the sub, looking for any other men on board that would be of hindrance to their plans. One man in particular, a bald african american man with a mustache and beard, turned to another member of his team. This member removed their helmet, revealing another African American man, only much younger.

"Disable the distress signal and get the remaining crew members to the brig." The younger man ordered.

The men moved to do what they were told. One member brought the captain of the vessel forward.

"You heard him." the man snapped. "Disable the signal, now."

"It's too late." the captain swore. "They heard it, and they will come."

"Tell you what, I'll make you a deal." The younger man told him. "I don't tell you how to man a sub, and you don't tell me how to pirate."

The man then extended a blade from his arm and stabbed the man in the chest. The captain fell dead as the younger man sheathed his blade.

"Where the rest of the crew?" He questioned.

"They sealed themselves in the torpedo bay." the older man told him. "Guess they decided discretion was the better part of valor."

"Our reputation precedes us." The younger man remarked.

"Your reputation, David." the older man insisted. "This is your win."

The older man then pulled out a dagger and handed it to David.

"That hunk of junk?" David remarked. "You've held onto that thing for years."

"It belonged to my father." The older man explained. "He was one of the navy's first frogmen during World War II. He was so stealthy in the water his unit nicknamed him 'Manta'. But after the war, his country forgot about him, so he went back to the sea, scavenging and surviving with his wit, and this knife. He gave it to me when I was your age, and now it's yours, son."

He held out the knife for David to take. Hesidently, David took it, unsheathing it to get a better look at it. It was well taken care of with the carving of a manta ray near the hilt.

"It's beautiful." David commented.

"Hey boss!" One of the pirates shouted. "We got something on radar!"

"What is it?" David asked.

"No clue, but it's moving fast!" the pirate reported.

Suddenly, something collided hard with the rear propeller, shaking the entire vessel. The pirates all struggled to maintain balance as an alarm began blaring.

"Did we just hit something?" David questioned.

"No." his father answered. "Something hit us."

"Another sub?" David pondered.

"No, sir!" one of the pirates called out, looking at the outer camera footage. "I think it's… a man!"

"Is it him?" David's father questioned. "The Superman?"

"No, it's not him!" The pirate answered, struggling to see the figure on the cameras. "This is someone new!"

Just then, the man swam down under the sub and began forcing it upward. Everyone lost their balance, falling to the ground as the the sub surfaced. Once the sub was topside, the man leapt on top of it and tore open the hatch before leaping inside. The pirates all stared in shock at who it was.

The man was large, built like a swimmer and a wrestler all together. He wore no shirt, showing off his bare chest that was covered in tattoos. He had wrist guards on each arm, a pair of swimming pants that clung to his legs, and appeared barefoot. He had long blonde hair and a full, neatly trimmed beard that framed a cocky smile as he turned to the pirates.

"Permission to come aboard?" He joked.

The pirates opened fire on him so he quickly grabbed the broken hatch, using it as a shield. He then bolted forward, ramming into the two and knocking them back with the hatch. He then threw the hatch at one of the pirates, embedding it into the wall and just missing him. The pirate then took out his gun and tried shooting at him, only for the bullet to just bounce off him. The man grabbed the pirate by the leg and threw him against the wall. As another pirate came running towards him, the man grabbed the hatch off the wall and threw it at the pirate, knocking him to the ground. Finally, he entered the main deck, grabbing one pirate that tried to grab him from behind. He slammed him into the doorframe, terrifying one last pirate hiding behind the door to the deck. The man slammed the door in his face, knocking him out cold.

With the immediate pirates dealt with, the man proceeded further inside, dealing with the radar tech by snatching his gun and using it like a club. One more tried to shoot him, but the man grabbed his gun arm, aiming him all around the room before throwing him into the periscope. One guy got up close and delivered a punch, but it just made the man give him a look. The man then delivered his own punch, knocking the guy out cold.

"Anyone else?" The man asked.

When he got no answer, he shrugged, then made his way to the torpedo bay. Once he got there, he turned the hatch, bending the lock the crew had put in place to keep the pirates out. Once the door opened, the crew looked relieved, one recognizing the man.

"Aquaman!" he shouted.

"Hurry up." Aquaman told the crew. "I've got a pressing engagement after this and I still need to find the leaders of this pirate crew."

The crew instantly got moving towards the hatch, clamoring up to the surface. There, they escaped into several life rafts, putting as much distance as they could between themselves and the sub. As the last of them made their way up the ladder, more gunfire erupted as Aquaman turned towards it. He was disoriented by the constant shots before falling off a platform and onto the floor below. The gunfire turned out to be from David as he leapt down and aimed his gun at his head.

"So you're the Aquaman." David remarked. "I've waited a long time for this."

"Should I know you?" Aquaman asked.

"You will." David swore, preparing to fire.

Aquaman kicked it out of his hands before getting back to his feet. David then extended its blade and swung it at Aquaman trying to cut him. The blades however, didn't seem to do anything. He even tried stabbing him, but it just stopped at his skin.

"Sorry." Aquaman apologized. "I don't work that way."

Aquaman then grabbed him and threw him across the room.

"So, who are you anyway?" Aquaman questioned.

"I'm the Grandson of the Manta, the greatest pirate to ever roam these waters." David answered. "My crew and I have pillaged countless ships and subs in these waters, and personally, I was always hoping to meet you. You'd be the perfect way to start my own legend."

David then leapt back up and started swinging at him again, but Aquaman quickly blocked the blows. As David thrusted his sword forward, Aquaman caught it between his hands before snapping it in two.

"Sorry, no legends today." Aquaman remarked, grabbing the end of a nearby torpedo and slamming it into David's face.

He stumbled back, the heavy torpedo falling to the ground as Aquaman threw him against the wall. David fell, disoriented and unable to focus. As Aquaman walked towards him, he heard the sound of a large caliber weapon being cocked. He turned to see David's father standing there, armed with a grenade launcher. He fired the launcher at Aquaman, hitting him and knocking him into the wall. As Aquaman slowly pulled himself up, smoke literally rising off his skin, David and his father could only watch.

"Ow." Aquaman let out, much to the pirates' horror.

David's father quickly tried to reload a second round, but Aquaman just ripped a pipe off the wall, throwing it like a javelin. It struck David's father in the shoulder, pinning him to the opposite wall.

"No!" David cried out. "Dad!"

"Dad?" Aquaman repeated before cursing under his breath. "You have got to be kidding me"

Aquaman walked over to David's father and pulled the pipe out, letting the man drop to the ground as blood poured from the wound.

"I'm not gonna kill you." Aquaman told him. "You got yourselves into this mess, you can get yourselves out. Honestly, who in their right mind brings their kids into this line of work? You should be ashamed of yourself."

Enraged, David's father aimed his launcher at Aquaman and fired, only for Aquaman to dodge and the grenade to hit the wall behind him. Water began flooding in through the hole, knocking the loose torpedo free of its moorings and onto David's father. The heavy weapon crushed his legs in an instant, pinning him to the ground. The man let out a pained scream, much to David's horror

"Father!" David cried out, stumbling towards his dad and trying to lift the torpedo off of him.

As the two struggled to move the torpedo, Aquaman just watched, his gaze cold. He then continued climbing, leaving them to their fates. David saw this, reaching out for him.

"Wait!" he begged. "You can't leave him like this! Please!"

"You killed innocent people!" Aquaman called back. "Ask the sea for mercy!"

With that, Aquaman took his leave of the sub, David and his father left at the mercy of the endless water.

…

Later at a seaside bar, an older man sat alone at the counter. He wore an old lighthouse foreman's jacket and a knit cap, nursing a large beer mug. Suddenly, Aquaman came and sat down next to him, now wearing a flannel shirt and a thick leather coat.

"Hey pop." He greeted. "Sorry I'm late."

"I figured you would be." his dad replied. "Saved people's lives today?"

"Yeah." Aquaman confirmed. "Saved some people, hit some bad guys, the usual thing."

His dad smirked, patting him on the back.

"You're a good man, Arthur." He told him.

"Only because you raised me that way." Aquaman replied.

The two men smiled, then Arthur/Aquaman was provided a beer of his own.

"To you, Arthur." His dad said, raising his mug.

Arthur raised his own mug against his, the glasses clinking together before they both tipped their heads back and drank.


	7. Second Chances

_Chapter 7: Second Chances_

It was the 4th Quarter of the high school playoffs game between the Central City Cougars and the Coast City Sharks. The score was tied with each team having 52 points. This next score was crucial, or they went into overtime. The Cougar's quarterback, 17 year old Victor Stone, gathered his team up for a final huddle during the last few seconds of the game.

"Alright team, we got this," he declared. "We've practiced this maneuver for weeks. We pull this off, and our team takes home the championship."

"Lead the way, Vic," One of his teammates told him.

They all broke before getting into position. Victor got ready, then began calling out the play.

"17! 52! 12! Hut!"

The ball was snapped into Vic's hands, prompting him to chuck it across the field to his running back. His teammate caught the ball and took off with it. In well practiced motions, the other team members intercepted any of the Sharks trying to stop him. Soon, the running back crossed over into the endzone, scoring a touchdown and winning the game for the Cougars. The crowd erupted into applause as all the Cougars began celebrating in their own way. Victor was beyond ecstatic, his eyes drifting to the crowd to the spot reserved for family of the team. His face fell when the one face he was looking for was nowhere to be seen.

…

Afterwards, Victor slipped his jersey off, leaving him in his padding. The rest of the team had vacated, but Victor lagged behind, seeing no point in hurrying. As he put his stuff in his locker, a kid in a red hoodie rushed inside, leaning against the wall to catch his breath. Victor looked over, surprised by the kid's presence.

"What are you-?"

The kid shushed him, taking cover as a security guard came inside.

"Hey Stone, you see a kid run in here?" He asked. "Slipped in without admission."

The kid, who was hiding behind the door, gave Victor a pleading expression.

"No," Vic told him. "Just me."

The guard just shrugged as he left, closing the door behind him and allowing the kid to breathe.

"Thanks. I wasn't causing trouble, I just wanted to meet you."

"Hey, it's no trouble. You don't look like you could cause trouble if you tried."

"Mind telling that to my social worker?" the kid quipped, plopping down on the bench.

"You're an orphan?"

"Foster kid actually. I'm on family number six right now. Honestly, I give them a week before they get sick of me."

Vic sighed, closing his locker.

"I have an inkling of what that's like. My dad couldn't care less about about me."

"Yeah, I saw his reserved seat when I went down for a closer look. Sorry about that."

"You know, I had hoped that this time would be different. I thought that just maybe, he'd show up for once." Victor snorted, leaning against the locker. "Dad always did say that thinking wasn't my forte."

"I'd beg to differ. That play you pulled off was amazing. It took a lot of trust in your team, not to mention some serious strategic thinking."

"Yeah, well a play's only good when you got a good team backing you up." Victor replied. "I'm sure you'll find yours some day."

"Here's hoping," the kid sighed. "I'm Billy, by the way. Billy Batson."

"Nice to meet you, Billy." Victor paused for a moment, then got an idea. "Hey. here."

He grabbed his jersey, then tossed it at Billy, much to the kid's surprise.

"Whoa! Seriously?"

"Seriously. Just take good care of it, alright?"

Billy grinned, sliding the shirt over his hoodie before making his exit. Victor watched him go, sighing happily before grabbing his stuff and heading out.

…

At S.T.A.R. Labs, Dr. Silas Stone, Victor's father, was going over the readings of the recently activated particle accelerator.

"Dr. Wells, readings from the cooling system are looking good," He called over comms.

_"Good, keep me posted. __I know you're eager to return to your pet project, but you're the most qualified to track these readings."_

"I know how much this accelerator means to you. I'm sure the box can wait one night."

Just then, his comm buzzed as his secretary came on the line.

"_Dr. Stone, your son is here to see you._"

"Tell him to wait for me."

At that moment, the door to the observatory opened, or more accurately, they were thrown open by an annoyed Victor.

"I'm not some intern you can turn away, Dad. I want to talk with you."

"Not now, Victor," Silas insisted, turning away from his son.

"Yes, now!" Victor moved so he was in front of his father. "You weren't there, Dad. Again!"

"Dr. Wells needed my help launching the particle accelerator," Silas explained, once again turning away.

"We won," Victor continued, seemingly ignoring him while moving once again into his field of vision. "There were scouts there. They offered me a full ride scholarship to all the best colleges. Each and every one of them."

Silas sighed, then faced Victor.

"Victor, we've discussed this. I'll pay for your college. You don't need to go kissing up to some coach for money."

"That's not the point! They think I can cut it with the best of them. Why don't you?"

"Open your eyes, Victor!" Silas threw his arms in the air. "Look at the world we live in today! We have an alien hero in Metropolis, an Amazon in New York, a man who can breathe underwater, and another with a ring that can create anything out of nothing! These people are going to make what you can do obsolete. In that world, son, throwing a football is a joke!"

Victor looked stunned as he backed away, tears welling in his eyes.

"You're never gonna come to one of my games, are you?"

Before Silas had the chance to answer, alarms started blaring throughout the building. Turning away from Victor once more, Silas grabbed the comms.

"Dr. Wells, what's happening?"

_"Something's gone wrong. __What are the readings on the cooling system?"_

Silas took a look at the readings and looked worried.

"They're going critical! We need to shut it down!"

_"It's too late! __Get out of there! Now!"_

Energy began building up as Silas quickly dove for cover, along with the rest of his team. Victor was not so lucky. Before he could make it to cover, a part of the wall burst open, sending a surge of energy through the crack towards Victor. He screamed as it washed over him, enveloping him in light as everything went black.

...

"Victor!" Silas called out, coughing slightly as he struggled to pull himself free of some rubble. "Victor, where are you?!"

He managed to catch sight of someone pinned under part of the collapsed roof and rushed over to them. Instead of his son, he found Dr. Wells.

"Dr. Wells! Are you alright?"

"My legs…" Wells let out. "I can't feel them…"

"Have you seen my son?" Silas begged.

"No…" Wells lamented. "I'm sorry."

"Dr. Stone!" Silas' secretary cried out from across the wreckage. "I found him!"

Silas darted over to where his secretary found his son, only to be horrified by what he found. There was barely anything left of Victor, his entire lower body gone, as well as his entire left arm and most of his right. Half of his face was burnt beyond recognition, and he was deathly still. However, Silas could see a very faint movement in his chest. By some miracle, he was still alive.

"Get him to my lab, now! Before it's too late!"

…

Victor, or what was left of him, was hooked up to the most advanced life support system STAR Labs had. Silas had been working around the clock on trying to find a way to save his son's life, but nothing had worked. He switched on his video logs, the dark bags under his eyes and the stubble on his face showing how hard he had worked.

"Day 4 of my ongoing efforts to save Victor," he recited, letting out a long breath. "His life signs continue to degrade… at the rate he's going… He has another week at best. And as worst… hours."

As he said this, sorrow overwhelmed him. He let out a primal shout, knocking several papers, tools and glass vials off his desk. As he looked over the mess, he saw he knocked over a picture of his pet project. He picked it up, looking at the name imprinted on the image: US Gov Object 6-19-2. The image was of a strange, red and black box. It was a mysterious device dug up in an archaeological dig and was believed to have alien origins. Silas team had been trying to crack its secrets for weeks, with little to no success.

Silas just looked at the pictures in disdain, feeling he wasted so much time on the box. Even worse, because of his obsession, his last words to his son would have been ones of anger and hatred. He was just about to tear the pictures apart when he was suddenly hit with an idea. There was certainly risk to it, but Silas had reached the point of desperation that he was willing to do whatever it took to save Victor.

…

Not that much later, Silas brought in a handheld box about the size of a large cellphone, placing it near Victor. As he did so, thick lines etched into the box began glowing and sparking. Silas gasped, immediately turning his camera back on.

"Dr. Silas Stone, officially waving all medical practices. US Gov Object 6-19-2, dubbed Black Box, has been successfully activated, proving my long standing theory of it being a means of protection and preservation. With luck, this is the miracle I need to save my son."

Slowly and carefully, he held the box up over Victor's prone form. Almost immediately, the energy emitting from the box latched onto Victor, flooding the remains of his body with power. Bits of the box began breaking off, grabbing onto Victor and rebuilding him. It even began grabbing raw material from around the lab to help with the process.

"Yes..." Silas gasped. "Yes!"

His body was being rapidly rebuilt from the box itself, energy flooding the room and causing Victor's life support system to go haywire. Victor then began crying out in pain as his body was fully rebuild, the box completely disappearing into his new form. After several minutes, the power died away and Silas was able to get a better look at his son. Victor's entire body was made of metal, save for the unburned part of his face. His limbs were silver with blue inlays, light pulsating at every major joint. His right eye was now a red glowing light that focused in and out. The wires from the life support system were all severed as Victor just laid on the lab table.

"Victor?" Silas let out.

Victor gasped, sitting up in shock as he tried to get his bearings.

"Victor, it's alright," Silas reassured. "You're alright."

"What happened?" Victor questioned before getting a look at his legs. "What the hell?! What happened to my legs?!"

"There was… an accident. Much of your body was… damaged as a result."

"What did you do to me?!" Victor demanded, grabbing his father by his coat.

"I did what I had to! It was the only way to save you!"

"You didn't save me! You ruined my life! LOOK AT ME! I'M A FREAK!"

"Victor…"

"My life is over thanks to you!" Victor accused, shoving him away. "At least now you finally have an excuse to not come to my games."

Silas could only sit there as Victor clenched his now metal fists, turning away and stomping off. Silas watched him go, then silently turned to his video logs and shutting off the camera.


	8. The Man From Mars

_Chapter 8: The Man From Mars_

In the headquarters of the Department of Extraterrestrial Operations, an alert began showing up on several monitor screens.

"What do we have?" a man in a suit with white hair questioned, walking into the room.

"Director Faraday, we've detected a transmission reaching into deep space." one of the agents reported.

"Point of origin?" Faraday asked.

There was a moment of silence before the answer came out.

"Dr. Erdel's lab in South Gotham." the agent answered. "Guess he managed to get a signal out."

"What I want to know is if he got an answer back." Faraday insisted.

"I think so, sir." the agent told him. "Something piggybacked on the signal. I think… I think something used the signal to transport themselves to Earth."

Faraday scowled in response.

"Assemble a strike team. I want to know what came through and what they want." Faraday ordered.

Agents moved quickly to mobilize, grabbing their weapons and preparing to head out.

…

In an observatory in South Gotham, Dr. Saul Erdel was lying prone on the ground, a hand on his chest. An inhuman figure stood over him, cradling his body gently. The doctor wheezed, attempting to speak to the creature holding him.

"I'm so sorry..." he apologized. "A-all I wanted... Was to send a signal… to Mars. H-How could I have known it would-"

He winced, his fingers digging into his shirt from pain.

"-teleport you here..." he gasped before coughing. "I suppose we both got the shock of our lives… but your heart must be... stronger than mine… Whoever you are… forgive… me..."

With that, Dr. Erdel's head fell back as his eyes closed. The creature gently laid him down on the ground before standing up. This revealed the being to be a tall, slender green man with a long head and glowing red eyes. He had three fingers on each hand, and two toes on each foot. He did not appear human in the slightest, but despite his terrifying visage, his eyes bore the weight of loss and sorrow. This being pulled a lab coat off of a chair, gently laying it over the doctor's body.

At that moment, the door to the lab was kicked open, and several DEO soldiers poured inside. The creature turned towards them in shock, as if sensing their hostile intentions. When they saw the creature, as well as the covered body of Dr. Erdell, all hell broke loose.

"That thing killed Dr. Erdel!" One man shouted.

"On the ground!" Another ordered.

The creature did not understand what was going on, but it could feel the hostility and anger directed at it. It held its hands up in an attempt to appear non-hostile, sliding onto its knees. The soldiers all trained their guns of it as two soldiers shoved it face first onto the ground. They slapped a pair of cuffs on him, keeping him pinned there as Faraday approached. He met the creature's eyes, his own filled with hatred, anger, and a twinge of fear.

"You're gonna suffer for this, freak." Faraday promised. "Get it out of here."

The creature was forced to his feet, roughly dragged out of the lab as medics gathered up Dr. Erdel's body. The creature's entire form rippled slightly, as if his skin was made of liquid, but it settled down almost as quickly as it started. It then allowed itself to be shoved into the back of a van, closing his eyes as the doors slammed shut.

…

Back at the DEO, Faraday went into the Morgue to get a report from the coroner. The coroner was looking over Dr. Erdel, making some notes on a clipboard when the man walked in.

"Talk to me." Faraday requested.

"I was able to figure out how Dr. Erdel was killed relatively easily." The coroner reported. "It was a myocardial infarction, better known as a heart attack. The doc got one hell of a scare and his heart couldn't take it. Honestly, it was going to happen sooner rather than later. He had a history of heart related issues."

"So the creature was just the straw that broke the camel's back." Faraday pieced together.

"Essentially, yes." the coroner agreed. "Your creature didn't kill Erdel, at least not intentionally. It was an accident."

"As far as we know." Faraday replied. "For all we know, he could've done something to the doc to make it look like a heart attack."

"If you're so worried, why not have that astrobiologists take a look at it." the coroner suggested. "If anyone can figure out what makes that thing tick, it's her."

Faraday thought about it for a moment, then gave a nod.

"We need to know what we're dealing with." He decided.

He walked out of the coroner's office, already grabbing his phone.

"Call Dr. Miller." he ordered. "Tell her to prep her lab. We've got a new specimen for her to examine."

…

Dr. Kari Miller's lab was full of various star charts, chemistry sets, and biology tools. Several rock samples littered shelves, each labeled in correlation with comets and meteors that came to earth. At present, she was studying a fascinating meteorite that was emitting a bright green glow. She wasn't sure what it was, but it was giving off an unknown radiation.

"Subject is composed of a material not found on the periodic table." she said into a voice recorder. "Radiation levels appear non-toxic, but prolonged exposure may prove that to be false. Keeping the sample contained in a lead-lined container when not being studied to avoid any long term exposure."

As she put the green rock inside a lead lined box, her phone went off. She pulled off a pair of latex gloves, tossing them into a biohazard box before grabbing it.

"Miller." she answered.

"Dr. Miller, you're needed on a priority one specimen." Faraday declared. "My men are bringing it to you as we speak."

"More meteorites?" She questioned. "I'm still examining the samples you brought me from the archives."

"No, an organic life form." Faraday clarified.

Dr. Miller's jaw dropped as she jumped to her feet, eyes wide at the prospect.

"You encountered alien life?" She questioned, her voice betraying a giddy excitement. "Is it Superman?"

"No. Something new." Faraday answered.

"Bring it in and I'll take a look." She promised.

…

Sometime later, soldiers dragged the creature into Kari's lab. As the wrestled him inside, Kari turned towards them. The clipboard she was carrying dropped out of her hand when she saw what was going on.

"What the hell?!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing?!"

"Bringing you the specimen." One of the soldiers replied.

"That's not a specimen!" Kari screamed. "That's a living creature! I thought I was being brought a body, not a living being!

"Director's orders, ma'am." the other soldier insisted. "He wants to know how this thing works and what makes it tick."

Kari was seething in rage, bending down and grabbing her clipboard. She then proceeded to whack the soldiers with it repeatedly, much to their shock.

"Out!" she shrieked, continuing her assault with the clipboard. "Out of my lab! Now!"

The soldiers compiled and quickly exited the lab. Once they were gone, Kari went over to the creature and set down her clipboard, taking a few deep breaths. It watched her, wary yet curious of her. Once she had regained control of her emotions, she reached for it. It flinched for a moment, then felt the cuffs on its arms being removed.

"There, that's better." she said, tossing the cuffs onto a table. "Feel free to sit down. I promise I won't hurt you."

The creature raised what she assumed was an eyebrow, clearly confused by what she was saying. She let out a sigh.

"Right, alien." she remembered. "You probably don't understand a word I'm saying."

The creature then moved in close to Kari, leaning in until their foreheads were touching. It's eyes glowed red as Kari felt something probing her mind. She was shocked at first, but the creature gently placed both hands on her head, as if to assure her everything was okay. After about a minute, it let her go and the intrusion stopped. She looked at the creature in surprise and confusion.

"What did you just do?" she asked.

"I scanned your mind so that I may learn your language." the creature explained. "I apologize for startling you, but I felt it was the only way we could communicate."

Kari was at a loss for words. The creature, who by the sound of its voice was a male, waiting patiently for her to come to her senses once more. When she did, she let out a long breath.

"Just… warn me next time." she decided before clearing her throat. "I'm Dr. Kari Miller. Do you have a name?"

"Yes." He confirmed. "My name is J'onn J'onzz."

"Well, J'onn, on behalf of the DEO, I apologize for how you've been treated." she told him, looking him over and seeing multiple bruises and abrasions. "I can patch you up, if you'll let me."

"I… would appreciate that." J'onn replied.

...

Later, Kari finished patching up J'onn as best she could, telling him about the DEO as she did.

"Believe it or not, we're supposed to be a deep space monitoring operation." she told him. "However, after the appearance of Superman, among other incidences, our operations were expanded to the study of extraterrestrial life. Up until now, all I've ever studied is meteorite samples."

"I suppose meeting a real alien must be a shock to you." J'onn surmised.

"Oh you have no idea." Kari let out.

"I believe I might." J'onn corrected. "The man who summoned me here, his heart gave out when he saw me."

Kari paused for a moment.

"Dr. Erdel..." she realized, a note of sadness in her voice. "You're the one everyone's saying killed him."

"I assure you, I meant him no harm." J'onn insisted.

"I believe you." Kari assured him. "You don't seem like the kind of person to kill indiscriminately. If you were, you would have escaped the second I took those cuffs off you."

"You possess great understanding." J'onn shared. "Greater than most other humans I've seen today."

"Try not to judge us too harshly." Kari begged. "We're a superstitious lot, and more than a little xenophobic. But if you take the time to get to know someone, you'll learn there's more to them than meets the eye."

"I will take your word for it." J'onn replied.

"So, where are you from?" Kari asked.

"Mars." J'onn answered.

Kari blinked.

"Mars?" she questioned. "But Mars is uninhabitable. No signs of life."

"That is because… I am the last of my kind." J'onn lamented.

Kari's gaze became sympathetic.

"I'm sorry." she said softly, taking his hand. "I can't even imagine how hard that must have been."

"Harder than you can imagine." J'onn told her. "To be alone in the universe… to know you can never hold those you love again…"

"It's like there's a piece of your soul missing, one you'll never find again." she compared.

J'onn looked towards her in surprise.

"Then you do understand." He told her.

She nodded.

"My parents died in a car crash when I was still in college." she told him. "I miss them every day."

J'onn placed a hand on her shoulder in comfort. Before any more words could be exchanged, Faraday walked through the door.

"What do you have for me, Doctor." He requested.

He then took note of the scene before him, with Kari sitting across from J'onn, and J'onn free of any restraints.

"What the hell?!" Faraday let out, pulling out his gun.

J'hon quickly put his hands up as Kari got in between him and Faraday.

"That's not necessary, Director." she snapped. "Put the gun away."

"How did it get free?" Faraday demanded.

"I set him free." Kari answered. "Why didn't you tell me my 'specimen' was a living being?"

"I didn't think it was important." Faraday explained, lowering his gun but still keeping it out.

"Well, it was." Kari snarled. "J'onn isn't some meteorite, he's a Martian."

"J'onn?" Faraday repeated. "You're on a first name basis with that thing?"

"So what if I am?" Kari challenged. "He hasn't done a damn thing to warrant the kind of treatment you've been giving him."

"It was found with a dead body." Faraday reminded.

"Dr. Erdel had heart problems long before J'onn showed up." Kari reminded him.

"Still doesn't make this… Martian Manhunter innocent." Faraday retorted.

Kari gritted her teeth.

"Look, J'onn is not your enemy." she insisted. "So why don't you pull that stick out of your ass and give him a chance."

"Kari, enough." J'onn insisted. "I do not want any hostilities on my part. What can I do to prove I am not your enemy?"

"How about telling us what you can do and why you've come to earth." Faraday listed off. "And while you're at it, stop manipulating my astrobiologist with-... whatever you're doing to her."

"I did no manipulating, I can assure you." J'onn told him. "I was just trying to be a friend."

Kari smiled a bit at that, but Faraday was not amused. He turned to her with a cold expression. "Just get me the information I need, then send this thing back to its cell."

"No." Kari declared. "I'm keeping HIM here in my lab."

"And why should I allow that?" Faraday questioned.

"Because should you lock me in a cell, I will take a vow of silence and you will never learn a thing from me." J'onn shared. "But permit me to stay with Dr. Miller, and I will tell you everything you wish to know."

"On top of that, you and I both know I'm the only qualified Astrobiologist in the United States." Kari added. "I'll walk out of here and you'll be searching basements for a sub-par replacement."

"Alright!" Faraday relented. "He can stay. Besides, if what you're saying is true, this Martian Manhunter may prove a valuable asset to the DEO."

"Thank you." Kari said with a nod. "Now kindly leave so I can continue my work."

"Of course." Faraday allowed, exiting the room.

Once he was gone, Kari let out a long sigh.

"Well, that was nearly a trainwreck." she voiced. "Sorry about that."

"It is alright." J'onn reassured. "I knew my presence here would be met with some hostility."

"Understatement." Kari muttered. "Still, at least we've managed to negotiate for better treatment. Though if I don't get him the information he wants soon, I have a feeling he will renege on the deal."

"Then we better get started." J'onn decided. "What would you like to know?"

The two sat back down and Kari picked up her clipboard.

"Well for starters, how old are you?" she asked. "If you don't mind me asking."

"Approximately 600 years old." J'onn answered. "Give or take a decade or two."

Kari's pen stopped writing for a moment, but started right back up again just as quickly.

"Okay then." she let out. "And you said you were the last of your kind. You… mind telling me how that happened?"

"My kind was locked in a centuries long civil war with our ancient enemies, the White Martians." J'onn answered.

"White Martians?" Kari repeated. "Guess even aliens have race wars."

"I suppose so." J'onn agreed. "While the green martians were more peaceful and scholarly, the white martians were born warriors, and wanted nothing less than to wipe my kind off the face of the planet."

"I guess they got their wish." Kari mused solemnly.

"Indeed." J'onn replied solemnly. "I… lost my wife and daughters during the final days of the war."

"I'm sorry." Kari apologized.

"It is alright." J'onn told her. "After the war came to an end, I search the planet's surface for survivors… there were none. I soon came to realize that I was the last son of Mars. A few days after, a strange signal reached my planet. When I went to return it, the signal somehow transported me into your Dr. Erdel's lab. He took one look at me and promptly collapsed."

He sighed, looking away.

"I only wish I could have understood his final words." he said remorsefully.

This time, it was Kari's turn to put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Knowing him, he was probably apologizing for dragging you to our messed up planet." she told him. "Dr. Erdel was like me. He saw the best in people, and he no doubt would have been right there with me defending you from Faraday."

"That is encouraging to hear." J'onn said.

Kari smiled a bit, then pulled her hand away.

"Here's a question that is bugging me." she went on. "How did you pull the english language out of my head?"

"Martians have the innate ability to read minds." J'onn shared. "I suppose I should've told you that sooner."

"Yeah, would have been nice to know." Kari admitted. "What else can you do?"

J'onn then stood up and morphed his body to look exactly like her, right down to her clothes.

"I can take on the appearance of just about anyone." He explained in her voice.

"Whoa..." Kari let out.

He then morphed back into himself and continued on.

"I can also change the density of my body, allowing me to pass through objects at will." He went on. "I also possess the ability to fly."

Kari jotted all this down, then one more question came to her.

"If you could pull all this off, if you have all these powers, why not escape when you were captured?" she asked. "Or when Faraday's men were roughing you up?"

"I have nowhere to go." J'onn told her.

"Oh." Kari let out. "I see."

A loud rumbling noise filled the lab, much to both of their surprise. Kari put a hand over her stomach, blushing slightly.

"Guess I skipped lunch again." she muttered. "You hungry?"

"A little, yes." J'onn answered.

…

Later, Kari brought in some burgers from a local fast food joint, handing one of the bags to J'onn.

"I ordered you a basic cheeseburger with extra fries." she told him. "I also got you an oreo milkshake. The joint makes the best milkshakes in the country."

"Thank you." J'onn replied, taking the food.

They are in peace, Kari occasionally typing on a computer with one hand while eating with another. He saw she was writing up the report Faraday had asked for, noticing she was stressing his willingness to cooperate and having to delete several sentences that addressed Faraday by a variety of expletives.

"You and Director Faraday seem to have a complicated relationship." He observed.

"Faraday is a narrow minded man who doesn't trust anyone that isn't a white american." Kari voiced. "Honestly, I had to deal with a lot of misogynist BS when I started here because of him."

"I'm sorry you had to endure such unpleasantness." J'onn consoled.

Kari looked at him, cracking a small smile.

"You were brutalized, wrongfully imprisoned, yanked from your home, and stripped of everyone you loved, and you're apologizing to me?" she questioned. "You're quite the conundrum, J'onn."

"I suppose I am." J'onn admitted as he finished his shake. "This treat is quite delicious."

"Glad you like it." Kari smirked. "I think I have some plain oreos in my mini fridge if you're still hungry."

"I would like that." J'onn agreed.

He helped himself to the treats, sharing a smile with his new friend.

**Just for the record, Kari Miller is an OC my co-author, Author of the Insane, is using in her own story, How I Met The Justice League. She has a personal connection with J'onn there as well. Feel free to check it out**


	9. Send in the Drones

_Chapter 9: Send in the Drones_

Out in deep space, a giant skull shaped ship make its way through the vastness of the cosmos. Inside, a shadowy figure sat in a command chair, viewing various monitor screens. All of which were on Earth.

"Such a savage and primitive world." The figure remarked. "Still, it is not without some nuggets of worth.

He then typed a few keys on his console, activate several terrifying looking drones. They looked like skeletons with mechanical nervous systems and pulsating domes embedded in their skulls. These domes had three dots arranged into a triangle pattern, connected so they looked like a down arrow almost.

"Find the cities serving my purposes." The figure demanded. "Record everything, and annihilate anything that gets in your way."

The drones gave silent nods of affirmation, then marched off towards the launching bay. As the bay doors opened, the drones flew out one after the other.

…

In the DEO headquarters, Dr. Miller wandered towards her lab, stifling a yawn as she downed a venti coffee. She opened the door to her lab, finding a rather jarring sight. Sitting in front of a TV set was Jimmy Fallon, watching a rerun of his late night show. He switched the channel to a Terminator marathon, shifting into Arnold Schwarzenegger's character. He switched the channel again to Boomerang, which was playing some old Bugs Bunny cartoons. He had just transformed into the titular bunny when Kari let out a shocked gasp, dropping her coffee, and the stack of papers she was carrying.

"J'onn!" she called out. "I thought I told you to warn me if you're practicing your shapeshifting abilities!"

"Sorry, Kari." J'onn apologized, turning back into his martian form.

He walked over to help her gather up her papers. As he did, he noticed a drawing near the top of the stack. It seemed to depict J'onn, but with slightly human features and a black suit with a blue cape and a red X across the chest.

"What's this?" J'onn asked.

Kari yelped, snatching the paper.

"Nothing!" she quickly lied, hiding it under several papers before grabbing her now spilt coffee.

"You know I will not judge." he reminded her.

Kari sighed.

"I remember how you were worried about accidentally scaring someone to death, but didn't want to give up being who you are." she admitted. "I had this idea of being the best of both worlds. You still look martian, but you're not as… intimidating."

"It is certainly visually interesting." J'onn commended. "Where did you get the idea?"

"From the various heroes and Meta-Humans that have been popping up recently." Kari told him.

"Metahumans?" J'onn questioned.

"Humans with abilities far beyond the scope of natural science." Kari clarified. "They've been on the rise since… you know what, why don't I just show you?"

Kari then went to her computer and pulled up various files. The first to come up was The Flash, showing various traffic footage of a red blur streaking down the street as impossible speeds.

"This guy is The Flash, a Metahuman from Central City." Kari explained. "From what reports from S.T.A.R. Labs have told us, an accident involving their exploding particle accelerator unleashed an insane amount of what was once thought to be theoretical waves all through the city. Afterwards, Metahumans began crawling out of the woodwork. Some were evil, and some, like the Flash here, were benign."

J'onn skimmed through some of the files, a few catching his eye.

"What of this one?" J'onn pointed out. "The man from the sea?"

"That's Aquaman." Kari informed him. "We're not sure what gave him his powers, or what his story is. All we do know is that he can breath and manipulate water, he's strong, and essentially invulnerable, so long as he's wet."

"I see." J'onn replied before turning back to the screen and noticing one file in particular. "I did not know you had a Green Lantern on this planet."

Kari blinked, skinning through the files before bringing up the one J'onn had seen.

"Right, Green Lantern." Kari remembered. "Honestly, he's been a head scratcher for all of us."

"I've heard of them." J'onn explained. "They are members of a galactic peace keeping force in the universe. Their powers come from the rings they wear."

Kari brought up an image of Green Lantern, zooming in on the large ring on his right hand.

"Wow." She let out. "How did we miss that?"

"I couldn't tell you." J'onn replied.

"Well, if you liked that one, how about another mystery." Kari offered.

She filtered through some more files until she brought up Wonder Woman's file.

"She's what we're calling the first Metahuman." Kari explained. "She claims to be from Themyscira, the ancient home of the Amazons."

"I believe I remember reading about such an island." J'onn recalled. "A race of female warriors isolated from the rest of the world."

"Yep." Kari nodded. "Her first appearance was in 1918 on the belgium war front. It's been a century since then and she hasn't aged a day. She's strong, fast, can fly, and her weapons are unlike anything we've ever seen before."

"An impressive warrior to be sure." J'onn commended.

"Yep." Kari nodded. "There are those who say she can give Superman a run for his money."

"Superman?" J'onn inquired.

Kari brought up Superman's file.

"Superman, the man of steel, the last son of Krypton, the hero of Metropolis." Kari listed off. "He's the first alien we ever encountered, even if the DEO has yet to pin him down for an interview. Though, considering your reception, it's probably for the best."

"Probably so." J'onn agreed. "Though it seems I am not the only one who is the last of their kind."

"No, you're not." Kari agreed. "Though I don't think that's a good thing. Still, Earth is full of strange characters, heroes of all shapes and sizes."

She chuckled slightly.

"You know, that actually reminds me of when I used to live in Gotham City." she recalled. "There's this vigilante that made a name for himself down there. He's not a Meta-human, nor an alien. He's just a normal man with some serious tools and way too much time on his hands. Criminals are terrified of him, and even a few normal citizens depending on who you ask. Then again, he's the kind of hero you'd expect for an eternally darkened city like Gotham."

"What do you mean?" J'onn asked.

Kari sighed, leaning back in her chair.

"Let's just say Gotham isn't exactly the place you'd want to raise your kids." Kari told him.

…

"Heads up, Batman!" Robin called out, whacking one of Two-Face's twin goons across the face with a bo staff.

Batman quickly dodged the blow intended for him, and punched the goon across the face. He then pulled out a batarang and threw it across the room, knocking the gun of another thug out of his hands. The thug tried to run, but a bat bola from Robin wrapped around his legs and caused him to fall to the ground.

"Don't leave yet." Robin quipped. "The fun's just getting started."

"Couldn't agree more, bird boy." a gravelly voice remarked.

Batman and Robin turned to see Two-Face himself enter the room, holding a tommy gun in one hand, and fishing out a coin with the other.

"Good heads, we leave and that's that. Bad heads, we fill you full of holes." Two-Face told them.

He gave the coin a good flip, to which Batman threw a batarang at it. It hit the coin, knocking it across the building, much to Two-Face's horror.

"NO!" Two-Face yelled, chasing after it.

Before he could though, a bat rope wrapped around him and pulled him to the ground. Robin swung up and landed on top of the villain, slapping a pair of cuffs on his hands

"Tails, you lose." Robin jeered, standing up and turning to Batman.

"Nice work." Batman commended.

Robin beamed with pride.

…

Later, Batman and Robin watched from an adjacent rooftop as Two-Face and his crew were carted off by the police. Robin stretched, giving a yawn.

"Another night, another crime stopped." He said as he came out of his yawn.

"And yet, you're still adjusting to working nights." Batman observed. "I told you this job would be taxing."

"Does it look like I'm quitting?" Robin questioned. "I knew what I was signing up for, and I can handle it."

He let out another yawn.

"Sure you can." Batman remarked before a device in his belt started beeping.

He took it out, revealing it to be an alarm for Wayne Tech.

"Looks like someone's broken into Wayne Tech." Batman observed.

"We better go check it out." Robin insisted.

"I'll check it out." Batman insisted. "You head back to the Batcave. You've got school in the morning anyhow."

"Right." Robin remembered. "You will call if you need back-up, right?"

Batman just wordlessly shot out a grapnel and darted off into the night. Robyn watched him go, then sighed.

"You knew what you were signing up for, Tim." He said to himself as he pulled out his own grapnel. "Just gotta be patient."

He shot out his own line, then headed for home.

…

At Wayne Tech, Batman landed in front of the main entrance, which had been torn open. He could see shadows moving inside the building, accompanied by the sound of mechanical servos. He moved inside the building, keeping an eye out for intruders. As he reached the server room, he saw a lone drone hooked up to one of the servers. The screens were flickering as it downloaded all the data from the Wayne Tech database. Not liking what this could mean, he took out a batarang and threw it at the cables the drone had connected to it, severing them. The drone observed this and turned towards Batman.

"Sorry, normal business hours are over." Batman told it.

"Scanning…" the drone let out, a red light coming out of its eyes and passing over Batman. "Species: Human. Threat level: Minimal. Course of action: Ignore."

"Bad call." Batman told it, placing electrical gauntlets on his hands and running towards it.

He punched the robot in the face repeatedly, causing its head to spark with every blow. The drone backed away as it was hit, but was still intact regardless.

"Reevaluating assessment." the drone reported. "Threat level: Medium. Course of action: Termination."

The drone then activated a blaster from its hand and started blasting at Batman. The vigilante quickly leapt out of the way and rolled on the ground before ending up behind a server. He then pulled out two batarangs before coming out and throwing them at the drone. They each imbedded themselves in the eyes of the drone, disabling them.

"System error." the drone let out. "Prepare to rebo-"

The batarangs then exploded, blowing the drone's head clean off. The robot dropped to the ground promptly as Batman walked over to it. He picked up the remains of the head and looked it over.

"So… what are you, and who built you?" Batman questioned.

Just then, a long, mechanical spike came out of nowhere, impaling the head and knocking it out of Batman's hands. He turned to see three more drones standing in the doorway, all three with long, flexible mechanical spikes coming out of their palms. The spike then returned to one of the drones as they all scanned Batman.

"Reevaluating threat." they all let out at the same time. "Threat level: High. Course of action: immediate termination."

They all shot out their spikes at Batman, forcing him to duck under one before leaping out of the way of another. He threw another explosive batarang at the third, severing it before aiming at said drone's head. This time, one of the drones shot out a spike to detonate it before it could hit. The spike then shot towards Batman, causing him to barely dodge it before running towards the drone and replacing his shock gauntlets on his hands. He started punching one of the drones, but this time, it remained stationary and there was no sparking from the head. The drone grabbed Batman by the wrist and threw him aside. He collided with a wall, but Batman quickly sprung off and jabbed a batarang into the neck of a drone before flipping onto the ground. The drone just pulled out the batarang and crushed the batarang in its hand.

"Resistance is futile." The drone insisted. "Your termination is-"

Suddenly, a green broadsword swung through the air, cleaving the drone in half. Batman and the two other drones turned to see Green Lantern hovering in the doorway, his ring glowing brightly.

"This a private fight, or can anyone join?" he quipped.

The two drones began firing at GL, who summoned up an energy shield to protect then morphed that shield into a lance that impaled itself into one of the drones. Green Lantern than spun the drone around and flung it at the third. The third rocketed into the air to avoid the attack, but a grapnel from Batman wrapped around it's legs, preventing it from going higher and allowing GL to blast it in the chest.

With the threats neutralized, Batman landed on the ground gracefully. He straightened up, dusting himself off before turning to GL.

"So you're the Batman." Green Lantern observed. "I thought you'd be taller."

"And you're Green Lantern, the hero from Coast City." Batman added.

"Also the Guardian of Space Sector 2814, but that's not important right now." GL remarked.

"What do you know about these things?" Batman asked, gesturing to the robots.

"Not much." GL admitted. "Detected them entering earth's upper atmosphere towards this location and came to investigate."

He picked up one of the severed heads, giving it a scan with his ring.

"Maybe the Corp's archives know something about our friends here." he mused.

Green Lantern finished his scan, looking at his ring for any answers. He got a relay of information, but before he got a good look at it a different image took its place. It showed a short, balding creature in a long robe looking down at him sternly.

_"Hal Jordan of Earth, Green Lantern of Sector 2814, you are to disengage with the enemy and report back to Oa immediately."_ the apparition insisted.

"Well the enemy's already scrapped, so I can't really disengage from it." Green Lantern reasoned.

_"Do not attempt to, as you humans say, weasle your way out of this, Hal Jordan."_ the apparition warned. _"This is a direct order from the Guardian Council and you will obey. Report back to Oa immediately."_

"And what if these things are the beginning of something dangerous?" Hal countered.

_"The Guardians are aware of the threat of these creatures."_ The apparition snapped. _"Hence the order to disengage. Continue to circumvent this order, and you will face disciplinary action."_

"Yeah, well, what else is new?" Green Lantern remarked, ending the call.

He glanced back over at Batman, who had a small device in his hand.

"Hal Jordan, a pilot for Ferris Air and former member of the United States Air Force." he listed off. "Impressive."

Green Lantern was dumbstruck by Batman's deduction of his identity.

"For the most ancient beings in the galaxy, you think they'd respect the idea of a secret identity." Hal lamented.

"I'm not one to spill secrets." Batman assured him, stowing the device. "I'm assuming if those Guardians are trying to pull you out, whatever this is, it's worth concern."

"That's a fair assessment." Green Lantern agreed. "Was able to get one nugget of information before that unfortunate interruption. These things are of Kryptonian origin."

"Like Superman." Batman mused. "Perhaps he can shed some light on what these things are."

"Sounds good, but it's a long flight to Metropolis." Green Lantern remarked. "... can you fly?"

"In a plane." Batman answered, walking outside.

"... right." Green Lantern replied, flying after him.

…

In the skies above Metropolis, a large passenger plane had suffered a catastrophic engine failure and was going down just above the city center. As it plummeted down to the ground, Superman flew alongside the plane and tried grabbing it by the tail fin. Though he managed to slow its descent for a moment, the fin snapped off in his hand and the plane kept going down.

"Nice one, Clark." He chastised himself before flying after the plane again.

This time, he flew to the front of the plane, getting underneath it and bracing himself. He continued pushing up on the plane, trying to control it's direction of descent. This seemed to be working as the plane slowly tilted upwards, going straight instead of falling straight down. Now, he was able to safely deposit the plane safely in the middle of a baseball field, letting it skid to a stop. Once the plane was stopped, the emergency ramp inflated and the passengers disembarked safely to the ground.

"Is everyone alright?" Superman asked.

He was met with several affirmations as the passengers all got out of the plane. The last to do so was Lois Lane, who shook her head and smiled as she turned to Superman.

"You know, we've got to stop meeting like this." she remarked.

"Well, I hope this experience hasn't put you off flying, Ms. Lane." Superman told her. "Statistically speaking, it's still the safest way to travel."

"Well, that depends on who's doing the flying." Lois told him before glancing at her watch. "Speaking of flying, mind giving me a lift? I need to get to the Planet in the next ten minutes, or I'll never make the afternoon edition."

"My pleasure." Superman agreed, scooping her up in his arms and flying off.

Once they were high enough in the air, Lois gave Superman a small smirk.

"So, did you follow me to Paris to steal my headline, or were you hoping to take advantage of the 'city of love'?" she quipped.

"Just thought I'd keep an eye on you." Superman told her. "Call me overprotective, but terrorists threatening to blow up the Eiffel Tower leave me on edge."

"Fair enough." Lois admitted. "Though didn't Perry have you covering that arms dealing ring out in Central City?"

"Yes, but I was able to type it up quick enough to pop over and keep you from getting thrown off the observation deck." He told her.

Lois sighed.

"I had the situation under control." she insisted.

"I'm sure you did." Superman reassured. "I just happen to pop by when you don't."

She lightly punched him on the arm, mostly to avoid breaking her hand, as Superman set her down in front of the Planet building. She straightened her hair a bit before sighing.

"See you soon." she told him.

"See ya." Superman called back before flying off.

…

On a beach off the coast of Maine, Wonder Woman lifted a large humpback whale that had been beached on the shore. She flew it out into the deeper water before dropping it safely in. It went down before coming back up, waving its tail as if to say thank you. She waved back, hovering slightly above the water.

"You beat me by 5 minutes." A voice spoke up.

Wonder Woman turned to see a man approaching her, riding on a wave of water.

"I've heard of you." Wonder Woman told him. "You're Aquaman, the son of Atlantis."

"That's me." Aquaman confirmed. "Though I've never actually been there myself."

"Pity." Wonder Woman lamented. "I have often wondered about the kingdom Poseidon sank beneath the waves."

"Yeah, my mom… she made it sound pretty cool." Aquaman replied as he and Wonder Woman touched down on the solid ground of a low cliff.

"Your mother..." Wonder Woman let out. "From your tone, it sounds like something happened to her."

"She, uh… she died." Aquaman shared hesitantly. "It was a long time ago."

"I have not seen my mother in nearly a century." Wonder Woman shared.

"Never thought of going back?" Aquaman asked, spinning his trident in his hand.

"My duties to the world seem to keep me too busy." Wonder Woman admitted. "The world of man is often rot with evil and corruption. Good men are becoming more and more scarce as the years go by."

"Yeah that's humans for ya." Aquaman remarked. "Selfish and angry jerks. If I had a nickle for the number of whalers and pirates I've taken down…"

"Still, there are a few good ones I have met over the decades." Wonder Woman admitted. "It is in their memory that I keep fighting."

"I can respect that." Aquaman allowed. "Since there isn't anyone in need of saving right now though, wanna grab a drink? I know a good bar my dad and I hit every Friday."

"Sounds delightful." Wonder Woman revealed. "Lead the way."

…

At the offices of the Daily Planet, Lois was at her desk typing up the events of the plane crash and Superman saving the day yet again.

"It seems… Metropolis owes its gratitude… to Superman… yet again." Lois read as she typed. "And… done."

"Not bad, Lois." Clark commented, leaning on her chair to read over her shoulder.

She sighed, glancing back at him.

"I thought I told you to stop doing that." She chastised. "I will smack you. I don't care if I break my hand again."

"You sure?" Clark asked. "Cause last time you could only type with your left hand for two weeks."

"Point made." Lois allowed. "Just quit doing that, please Smallville?"

"I'll do my best." Clark conceded.

As he went to return to his desk, something caught his eye in the window. He looked out, seeing a streak of green and a strange vessel flying through the sky.

"Hey!" Jimmy Olsen, a photographer for the paper called out. "Look at that! It's a bird!"

"It's a plane." Perry shot down.

"Nah, it's a bat." Lois insisted. "C'mon, we got more important things to worry about."

"Right." Clark agreed. "Uh, I'll be right back. I just remembered I forgot to pick up my asthma medication."

"Just hurry back, Kent!" Perry insisted. "We need that page five for the evening edition!"

Clark made his way out of the newsroom and quickly ducked into a closet before shedding his glasses and opening his shirt, revealing his Superman outfit underneath."

…

Not too far away, Batman's Batwing flew through the skies next to Green Lantern.

"So how do we find Superman?" GL asked. "It's not like he has a signal like you. Unless…"

"He's already on his way." Batman insisted.

"How can you be sure?" GL inquired.

"Nothing happens in Metropolis that Superman doesn't know about." Batman answered. "Just be patient."

"Fine." Green Lantern relented. "What do we do in the meantime?"

Just then, some stray blaster shots came out of nowhere and hit Lantern and the Batwing. Both Lantern and Batman turned to see more drones flying towards them.

"Again with these guys?" Lantern let out. "Come on."

Lantern swerved around and fired his ring at the drones. His blasts drew their attention, the drones immediately turning towards him.

"Threat recognized." They chanted. "Treat Level: Critical. Course of action: Immediate termination."

"Yeah, yeah, been there done that." GL muttered.

GL formed a buzzsaw and cut one drone in half. The two halves exploded in midair before GL moved onto the next one. Batman swerved the Batwing around and opened fire on the drones, taking out two of them. That's when one drone sent out one of its metal tentacles, which swiped at the Batwing and took out one of its wings. The Batwing began plummeting towards the streets, but his descent was quickly halted. Batman looked outside and saw Superman holding the aircraft.

"Today seems to be my day for catching crashing planes." Superman mused.

Superman then placed the Batwing on a rooftop, allowing Batman to open the cockpit and hop out.

"So, what brings the Batman to Metropolis?" Superman asked.

"Those." Batman answered, pointing to the drones.

Superman looked up and saw Green Lantern blasting at the drones from every angle. Superman darted upward and plowed through several of them. He then flew up next to Green Lantern and used his heat vision to cut down a few.

"Showoff." GL dismissed.

Superman just shrugged in response before turning back to the retreating drones.

"They're retreating." Superman noted.

"That or heading to their next target." GL deduced. "They were targeting Wayne Tech in Gotham, maybe they're heading somewhere similar here."

"That's gotta be Lexcorp." Superman realized. "Get Batman and meet me there."

Superman flies off leaving Gl to fly down next to Batman.

"Seriously, how did you know he was coming?" GL asked.

"I've been researching Superman since he showed up." Batman answered as GL carried him off in an energy bubble. "I've gotten a sense of what he's about and what he's capable of."

"Has anyone told you you can be a little paranoid?" Green Lantern asked.

"On occasion." Batman answered.

…

Meanwhile in Central City, the police were responding to a hit and run and had blocked off the area. As several officers kept curious onlookers back, Barry Allen was examining the scene and the body for evidence.

"What've you got for me, Barry?" Joe asked, walking up to him.

"Well, you can forget about the possibility of this being an accident." Barry shared. "Look at the tire tracks. They compound on one another. The driver ran our victim over, backed over him, then drove over him a second time before taking off.

"So this was murder." Joe deduced.

"Looks like." Barry concurred. "The front, driver's side tire is also badly out of alignment judging by the tilt in the treds. I'd say this isn't our killer's first vehicular manslaughter. I suggest going over similar cases and finding any connections. Start in the narcotics division."

"Narcotics?" Joe asked.

Barry picked up a small baggie filled with small white pills that he'd pulled from the victims jacket.

"Could be a customer who didn't pay up." Barry suggested. "Either way, it's a start."

"Good work, Barry." Joe commended.

Before Barry could respond, some low rumbling from overhead. He glanced up to see several drones streaking across the sky. He followed their path, realizing they were headed straight for S.T.A.R. Labs.

"What the hell?" Joe let out.

"Uh… I'm gonna get these samples back to the lab." Barry excused. "If I can find out what these drugs are, maybe we can figure out who the murderer is."

"Good call." Joe concurred as Barry ran off.

As Barry grabbed his bag and ran around the corner, he sped into an alleyway and pulled out his suit. He quickly put it on and ran after the drones.

"Guys, heads up. You're gonna have company." Flash called out over comms.

_"What are you talking about?__"_ Cisco asked.

"Something's headed to the labs." Barry explained. "I didn't get a good look at it, but it didn't look friendly. I'm on my way now."

Flash continued speeding down the street, turning corner after corner in a mad dash to get to S.T.A.R. Labs.

...

Back at the DEO, Faraday was going over some monitors screens when something caught his eye.

"What is this?" He asked, taking a closer look.

As he did so, he noticed several drones flying through the air in a V-formation. There appeared to be at least a dozen of them, something that set off every alarm bell Faraday possessed.

"Send for Kari Miller and J'onn J'onzz." he ordered over comms.

A few minutes later, J'onn and Kari walked into the room. He turned to them both, crossing his arms.

"What's the matter, Director?" Kari questioned. "I've sent you this week's reports on J'onn."

"It isn't that." Faraday answered. "We've detected several foreign objects entering Earth's atmosphere. I was hoping your 'friend' could lend a little insight."

J'onn looked up at the screens, squinting at the sight of the drones. After a minute, he shook his head.

"I am sorry, but I am afraid I have never seen these creatures before." He said apologetically. "They are not of martian make."

"I see…" Faraday replied. "Well, we best get to work finding them regardless. They're coming for us and I have a feeling they aren't friendly."

"You mean that same feeling that told you J'onn was a murderer?" Kari muttered under her breath.

"... fair enough," Faraday conceded. "Still, I'd rather not take any chances with these things. How soon can we have a tracking software together?"

"I'll talk with the IT department and see what we can do." Kari answered. "How about you, J'onn? Any ideas on how to find these things?"

"I do not believe finding them will be necessary." J'onn spoke up, pointing out one of the windows.

The two humans turned to see the drones flying towards the DEO. They stopped just in front of the building, hovering in the air menacingly.

"What are they doing?" Faraday asked.

All of the drones then held up their hands, firing into the middle of their formation. These blasts began to coalesce into a massive ball of red energy, one that kept getting bigger and bigger. Realizing what was about to happen, J'onn grabbed both Kari and Faraday.

"Look out!" he shouted.

Before he could do anything else, the blast shot out, hitting the headquarters and blowing it up. Everything was engulfed in a massive mushroom cloud of fire as the drones lowered their arms.

"Target: Eliminated." the drones announced. "Operation: Salvage Information."


	10. Calling All Heroes

_Chapter 10: Calling all Heroes_

At the High Tides bar, Aquaman and Wonder Woman both downed large pints of beer, wiping their mouths and laughing.

"You know, I've never met a man who could drink me under the table, but I'll be damned if you ain't giving me a run for my money." Aquaman declared.

"You are not the first man to foolishly challenge me to such a bout." Wonder Woman informed him.

"Oh?" Aquaman let out. "Who was the poor bastard who claimed that honor?"

"His name was Steve Trevor." Wonder woman answered. "An American pilot during The War to End All Wars. We had just freed a Belgian village and he insisted on celebrating. The next morning, he could barely walk straight, much less fight."

"Sounds like a real piece of work." Aquaman remarked.

"Never have I met a better man." Wonder Woman replied, letting out a mournful sigh.

"The guy must've meant a lot to you." Aquaman surmised.

"More than words can ever express." Wonder Woman agreed.

Aquaman gave a small nod, patting her on the back in an assuring manner. She gave him a smile in return, then her gaze hardened as her eyes fell on a TV in the corner. Aquaman noticed her change in expression, glancing up at the TV to see a report about the attacking drones being played.

_"No one is sure where these mysterious robots have come from, but they have been spotted in major cities all over the globe. Those who have engaged with these robots have been met with deadly force, and several army bases and research complexes have been destroyed thanks to them."_

"So much for no one being in need of saving." Wonder Woman remarked, grabbing her sword and shield from off the floor.

"No rest for the wicked." Aquaman let out, grabbing his trident. "Need a lift?"

"I'll manage." Wonder Woman reassured, flying out of the bar.

Aquaman just smirked before following her outside.

…

At S.T.A.R. Labs, the Flash arrived to see the drones had already begun surrounding the building.

"What the heck are these things doing here?" Flash asked.

The drones then entered through the roof of the building, prompting Flash to run inside after them.

"Guys, seal yourselves inside the cortex." Flash told his team. "I'm gonna see what I can do about these things."

"Dude, way ahead of you." Cisco's voice came over the comms. "Kick some robo ass for us."

"You got it." Flash confirmed.

He sped down the hallways of the building, on the hunt for his metal quarry. When he found them, they were in the server room, downloading information from the data banks via their metal tentacles.

"I'm afraid that's private property." Flash told them.

The drones turned to him, scanning him as they had previous heroes.

"Scan complete." They announced. "Threat level: medium. Course of action: Incapacitate."

One drone shot at Flash, nearly taking his head off. He quickly dodged it before running towards it and punching it, sending it flying into a wall. It pulled itself out, snapping its head back into place.

"Updating assessment." the drone declared. "Threat level: Critical. Course of action: immediate termination."

"Only if you can catch me." Flash remarked before speeding off.

The drones then began shooting at the Flash, only for him to dodge every shot aimed his way. He then ran up to them and yanked their cables out from the servers before running around them, tying them up in the cables.

"All too easy." He smirked.

The drones struggled for a moment, then snapped through the cables and freed themselves.

"Aw crap…" He let out.

The drones aimed their blasters at Flash again, but before they could fire, a fist came out of nowhere and punched right through one of the drone's chest. The fist pulled back as the drone fell, revealing a large, imposing figure in a hoodie, sweatpants, and gloves. His face was partially excused

"Whoa…" Flash let out.

"Who else wants some?" The figure challenged, pounding his fist into his palm. "There's plenty to go around."

The drones turned to the figure and began scanning him.

"Alert! Motherbox Technology detected! Threat Level: Maximum! Course of Action: Capture for examination."

Spikes immediately shot out towards the figure intent on grabbing him, but he just punched them aside before grabbing one and spun it around, knocking the drones to the ground. Flash quickly grabbed a stray pipe from the wall and quickly sped around the drones, stabbing them in the head and chest. After a little while, all the drones were down, leaving Flash and his new friend to stand over them triumphant.

"Thanks for the assist." Flash told him.

"Whatever." the guy brushed off. "Later."

He began walking off. Flash raised an eyebrow at this before speeding in front of him.

"Hold it." Flash told him. "Those things wanted you for some reason. Why is that?"

"None of your business." the guy snapped, shoving Flash out of the way and continuing forward.

"Well I don't think these were the only ones." Flash countered. "There's gotta be more, and we gotta stop them!"

"You think you can stop a planet wide wave of drones?" The guy snorted. "Not even you can be everywhere at once, and these guys ain't even the top dogs."

"How do you know that?" Flash asked.

The guy seemed shocked for a moment, but quickly recovered and turned away.

"None of your business." The guy snarled.

"If the world is at stake, I make it my business." Flash declared.

"Well that's your prerogative." The guy let out. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a pizza in my room with my name on it."

"But-" Flash tried to call out as the guy walked off, forcing him to sigh in response. "Great."

With that, Flash sped towards the Cortex to check on Caitlin, Cisco, and Wells.

"You guys alright?" Flash asked.

"Fine." Caitlin confirmed. "What were those things?"

"According to some strange guy in a hoodie that literally punched through one, they're drones." Flash answered.

"Strange guy in a hoodie?" Cisco inquired. "Got anything more specific than that?"

"He… I think he had a robotic eye." Flash tried to recall. "I saw a red light from under his hood."

"Victor…" Wells recognized.

"Victor?" Caitlin repeated. "Dr. Stone's son? I thought he died in the explosion?"

"No, but he came pretty close." Wells corrected. "His body was badly injured, but Dr. Stone found a way to save him."

"The drones said he had something called a 'motherbox'." Flash informed.

"They must have been referring to Dr. Stone's Black Box." Cisco piped up. "The doc was obsessed with it for years after it was discovered."

"He did theorize it was some form of preservation agent." Caitlin added. "If what you witnessed was really the result of the Black Box, it seems his theory was sound."

"He's kept Victor here at S.T.A.R. Labs ever since his 'recovery'." Dr. Wells went on. "Victor has… not appreciated being quarantined."

"He did seem pretty hellbent on not wanting to help." Flash shared.

"He was an All-Star quarterback with professional recruiters clamoring to get him on their team, and now he's a freak being kept in a lab." Cisco pointed out. "I'd say he's got a good reason to be pissed."

"Understandable." Flash conceded. "Still, he did say these drones were just scouts. Meaning there's something bigger coming, and I'd sleep better knowing what."

"On it!" Both Cisco and Caitlin declared, headed for the computers to get to work.

…

At Lexcorp, Superman, Batman, and Green Lantern arrived to see the drones already tearing through the building's security. Guards were batted aside, disarmed, or outright killed by the dozens. Superman flew in first, mowing down several drones upon arrival. As he came to a halt, he looked down and finally got a good look at one of the drones, seeing three interconnected dots on their heads. His eyes widened, recognizing the symbol immediately.

"It can't be…" Superman let out.

One drone managed to scan Superman.

"Alert: Kryptonian!" it announced. "Threat Level: Maximum! Course of Action: Capture for Examination!"

The drones opened fire on Superman, striking him in the chest. The blasts were at maximum, knocking even him back. Superman quickly heat visioned down three drones in succession before getting shot back.

Green Lantern came from above and formed a giant slab, bringing it down on several drones. This allowed Batman to drop down and throw smoke pellets at the remaining drones, blinding their sensors. This allowed Batman to dart through them and place explosives on the backs of their necks. They went off, blowing their heads off and causing them to fall to the ground.

"That about does it." GL as he and Batman went over to Superman.

"You alright?" Batman asked.

"Yeah," Superman replied as GL helped him to his feet. "I know who's behind this, or more specifically, what."

"What?" they both inquired.

"A Kryptonian artificial intelligence called Brainiac." Superman shared. "It is what..."

He took a deep breath, his fists clenching.

"It's what destroyed Krypton." he finished.

"No wonder the Guardians wanted me to steer clear." GL surmised. "If this thing can destroy planets…"

"Then odds are Krypton isn't its only victim." Batman finished. "And now this… Brainiac has set his sights for Earth."

"If that's true, why is he attacking buildings like Wayne Tech and Lexcorp?" GL questioned.

"Well, what do they have in common?" Superman asked.

"Big corporations run by big shot billionaires?" GL guessed.

"They're hubs of information." Batman corrected. "When I encountered the drones at Wayne Tech, they were downloading information from the server rooms."

"That makes sense." Superman replied. "Brainiac was a keeper and gatherer of knowledge on Krypton."

"Still, that can't be the only reason for this wave." GL rationalized. "Step one of any operation is gathering intel and cutting off communication.."

"These are the intel gatherers." Batman pieced together. "Now we need to find where they plan to cut off communication."

…

At the smoldering remains of the DEO, the drones were finishing up downloading all the information of the remaining servers. As they did, rubble shifted behind them, drawing their attention. It was Faraday, pulling himself out from the rubble and coughing up dust. He had a gash on his forehead and a several bruises, but was surprisingly still alive.

"Illogical." One drone announced. "Survival of attack predicted at 3.72 percent. Query: how are you still alive?"

"I've been told I'm hard headed and stubborn." Faraday remarked.

"Recommendation: immediate termination." one drone declared, aiming his blaster at him.

Before he could get a shot off, a green transparent hand phased through the drone's chest before turning solid and shorting it out. The drone fell to the ground, revealing J'onn behind it. The other drones turned to him, surrounding him on all sides. When they fired, he became intangible once more, causing them to hit one another. They all fell as J'onn returned to normal, almost immediately falling. Thankfully, Faraday caught him before he fell.

"Easy there." He told the martian. "I gotcha."

"Thank you…" J'onn let out before realizing something. "Where is Kari?"

The two looked around and saw no sign of their mutual friend.

"She's gotta be somewhere under all this rubble." Faraday surmised. "Can you find her?"

"I will try." J'onn promised, pulling himself up.

He then went towards the rubble of the DEO and phased inside.

"Kari!" J'onn called out. "Kari!"

As he searched, he nearly missed her. He came to a stop, finding her trapped on a rebar, one end sticking out of her side. Her shirt was torn, wounds decorating her chest as she weakly called out to him.

"J-... J'onn?" she gasped.

"Kari, it is alright." J'onn reassured. "I am here. Hold on."

He took hold of her and began lifting her off of it.

"Stop!" Faraday shouted, having managed to find them and shift rubble to meet them. "If you pull her off the rebar, she'll bleed out in a matter of seconds."

J'onn quickly put her down, fearing for her well being.

"What can we do?" J'onn asked.

"I don't think there's anything we can do." Faraday admitted. "She needs a miracle."

The two then heard the sounds of nearing footsteps, forcing them to hunker down to avoid detection.

"It seems we all do." Faraday noted.

Suddenly, something came to J'onn's mind.

"Or heroes." J'onn declared, activating his telepathic powers.

…

At a research facility in Maine that was under siege by Brainiac's drones, Wonder Woman swung her sword clean through one drone before jamming her shield into the neck of another, decapitating it.

"That's five for me." she called out, cleaving another in two. "Six."

Aquaman stabbed his trident through the head of a drone before lifting it up and tossing it into three more coming his way.

"Nine!" Aquaman declared. "Top that."

As the last four came up, Wonder Woman stepped forward and brought her bracelets together, creating a blast of power that washed over them. They fritzed out before collapsing, Aquaman just staring as she turned to him.

"Ten." She smirked. "I win."

Before Aquaman could counter, both he and Wonder Woman were besieged by a painful vision, as if someone was screaming for help in their minds. After a few seconds, the vision faded and their heads cleared.

"Did you feel that?" Aquaman asked.

"I did." Wonder Woman confirmed. "I feel we are needed."

"Well, let's hope there's more of these things to fight." Aquaman declared. "This contest is not over."

"I suppose it's not." Wonder Woman remarked, hovering in the air. "Need a lift?"

"I'll manage." Aquaman remarked, running towards a nearby cliff overlooking the water and diving off.

Wonder Woman watched Aquaman splashdown and swim off. She just smiled before flying in the same direction he was swimming.

…

Back at S.T.A.R. Labs, Caitlin, Cisco, and Wells were hard at work trying to get a lead on the drones and their plans.

"Please tell me you guys found something." Flash pleaded.

"We're looking, man." Cisco reassured. "But these things are way beyond anything we've ever seen before."

"I doubt even the greatest hackers in the world could breach their software." Caitlin added. "These things are, for lack of a better term, out of this world."

"Then what do we-?"

Before Barry could finish, his head suddenly exploded with visions. He cried out in pain, falling to his knees and clutching his head.

"Barry!" Dr. Wells let out, wheeling to his side.

After a few seconds, Barry's head finally cleared up, and he got back to his feet.

"What happened?" Wells asked.

"I know where I have to go." Barry told him before running off, much to everyone's confusion.

"What the hell was that?" Cisco asked.

"I wish I knew." Caitlin replied.

…

Back with Superman, Green Lantern, and Batman, all three were suddenly hit with the same psychic messages the other heroes were receiving. It lasted for a few seconds before subsiding.

"Did you guys feel that?" GL asked.

"Yeah…" Superman confirmed. "We need to move."

GL then formed the energy bubble around himself and Batman again and took off, with Superman following close behind.

…

Back at the DEO, the drones pulled off piece after piece of rubble, finally locating what remained of the DEO mainframe. They immediately plugged in and began downloading. Others scanned the wreckage for survivors, killing them on sight. They soon came across Faraday, Kari, and J'onn, preparing to terminate them as well.

"These are the final life forms in the area." One drone reported. "Terminate immediately."

Before they could let off a shot, a red streak came out of nowhere and knocked the drone to the ground. Faraday and J'onn were surprised by this, before the streak returned, revealing itself to be the Flash.

"Whoa." He let out, catching sight of J'onn before pointing at the robots with his thumb. "You with these guys?"

"He's with me." Faraday answered.

"Oh, okay." Flash nodded before speeding back into the fight.

He punched out several drones along his path, with the drones not being able to touch him at all. As Flash continued to run, one of the drones shot out its spike, aiming it at Flash's feet and tripping him up. He skidded across the ground, slamming into one of the few walls still intact. He groaned and sat up, seeing a drone closing in on him. Before it struck though, there was a massive splash from the water not far from the wreckage. A figure had sprung out from the water and landed on top of the drone, crushing it. Flash looked up to see Aquaman standing over him with trident in hand.

"Hey. I'm Aquaman." He introduced before turning around and stabbing a drone in the chest.

"And I thought I was the impossible." Flash remarked, getting back on his feet.

He sped off again as Aquaman battled with the drones, slashing and stabbing at any that came close. One drone shot out a spike that wrapped around Aquaman's trident and tried to pull it in. Aquaman just planted his feet and pulled back on the trident, straining the coil. Just then, a broadsword sliced through the spike, knocking both Aquaman and the drone off their feet.

"Tired already?" Wonder Woman quipped as she beheaded the fallen drone.

"Just getting started." Aquaman remarked, getting back up and rushing into battle.

Wonder Woman smirked before charging into battle herself. She sliced through drone after drone with her sword while taking out her lasso and wrapping it around another drone. She then whipped the drone around and crashed it into a wall.

"Nineteen!" she called out.

"Enjoy your lead while you can!" Aquaman remarked, slicing through another drone. "I'm on seventeen and counting!"

As the fight on the ground continued, something fast moved through the air and plowed straight through five drones at once. Flash, Wonder Woman, and Aquaman looked up to see Superman flying over the battleground.

"Whoa." Flash let out. "It's him. The Superman!"

"Somebody's a fanboy." Aquaman joked.

"Shut up." Flash snapped, turning a bit red under his mask.

Superman then flew towards two drones firing back to back, only for him to smash them together. One tried to come up behind him, but that's when a Batarang collided with the back of its head and exploded, taking it out. Superman looked up to see Green Lantern's energy bubble coming into view, before disappearing and allowing Batman to land on the ground and join the battle.

"Sorry to crash the party." GL joked. "Hope you don't mind."

"The more the merrier." Flash piped up, giving him a two fingered salute.

Flash and GL then dashed through the drones, speed punching and blasting at as many as they could. Two drones shot their cables out at Superman, but he just spun around at super speed, sending them flying off of him and allowing one to smash into the remains of a wall as the other to get impaled on Aquaman's trident.

"Nice reflex." Superman commended as he stopped spinning.

"Practice." Aquaman replied. "It helps."

Some of the drones began opening fire on Wonder Woman, who easily used her bracelets to block the attacks. She then pulled out her lasso and shot it at one of the drones, wrapping it around the drone's torso. She then pulled the drone back before swinging it right back around toward the others. As she drew her lasso back, another drone was about to shoot her from behind, only for a batarang to fly into the back of its head and explode. As she turned to see what had happened, she saw the drone fall to the ground and Batman standing behind it before wordlessly returning to the fight. Wonder Woman just smiled at that before returning to the battle.

The remaining drones scanned over the heroes, as if calculating their next move.

"Assessment: complete. Odds of success: 22.82 percent. Course of action: withdraw."

The drones then took off into the air, leaving the heroes alone in the destroyed building.

"Well, that's one problem taken care of." GL remarked.

"Yeah, but we got another to worry about." Flash replied, seeing Kari on the ground.

Faraday and J'onn were both by her side, the latter clutching her hand.

"Please, help her." J'onn begged.

Superman came over and did a quick X-Ray, not liking what he was seeing.

"It's not good." He reported. "In addition to the rebar, there's a cluster of shrapnel throughout her bloodstream."

"If it reaches her heart, she's done for." Batman realized. "We need to get it out."

"How?" Aquaman questioned. "I highly doubt any of us are doctors, and I don't see any medical equipment here."

"I can remove the shrapnel." J'onn informed them. "You just need to tell me where it is."

"I can guide you." Superman told him. "Get ready."

Faraday took hold of Kari's hand as J'onn got into position. He held his hand over her chest, nodding at Superman. He reached in and began taking the shrapnel out, piece by piece. After a few minutes, he'd removed about a dozen pieces of shrapnel before Superman stopped him.

"There's one more." He said. "It's lodged into the center of her lumbar vertebrae."

"Hang on." Flash spoke up. "Removing something that close to her nervous system could be dangerous, even this way."

"Leaving it inside her is worse." Wonder Woman insisted. "I have seen what wounds like that will do to a soldier. It must be removed."

"It seems we do not have a choice." J'onn lamented. "Direct me to it."

Superman moved his hand right above where it went. He then gave a nod and J'onn went for the piece. He pulled it out, finding that it was perhaps the largest piece inside her.

"That's the last of it." Superman told him. "Now the rebar."

"Removing it could cause massive internal bleeding." J'onn told him.

"Not if the would were cauterized the second the rebar was removed." Flash proposed. "If the rebar were severed from its base, I could yank it out and Superman could use his heat vision to seal off the wound before any further damage could take hold."

Wonder Woman drew her sword, sliding it carefully under Kari. She lined it up with the rebar, then quickly sliced through it. Flash took hold of the rebar with both hands, waiting for Superman's signal.

"I suggest somebody hold her." Superman warned.

Faraday took hold of Kari's arms, J'onn one leg, and Batman another. They all nodded, then Superman's eyes began to glow.

"Now!"

Flash then yanked the rebar out and Superman immediately shot out his heat vision, sealing up the wound as quickly as it was made. Kari let out a strangled cry as the wound was closed, her eyes rolling back in her head as she sagged in the grip of those holding her. J'onn gathered her in his arms as Superman sealed the wound on her back as well.

"There." He said, letting out a breath. "We've done all that we can."

"She'll need a hospital." Faraday insisted.

"No offense, but you do too." Flash spoke up. "I'll take her and you, then be back here in a flash."

"Did you really just say that?" GL remarked.

"Not the time." Batman told him.

…

After a few minutes, Flash returned from dropping Kari and Faraday off at the hospital. He leaned against a wall, catching his breath.

"Got them there just in time." He reported. "Apparently those two were government agents, so they got top billing. They're in good hands."

"Thank you." J'onn told him.

"Guess it's lucky you were here." Green Lantern noted.

"Not luck." J'onn corrected. "I called him here. All of you in fact."

"Then that was you?" Wonder Woman realized. "The voice crying for help?"

"Indeed." He answered. "I apologize for any pain I may have caused you. I was… desperate to save my friend."

"A noble cause, I assure you." Wonder Woman told him.

"So… what are you?" Flash asked. "Not trying to sound freaked or anything, but-"

"It's alright. My appearance has been a cause for concern for some." J'onn replied. "Perhaps this will help."

He then morphed his body into the appearance Kari had drawn out for him. His body filled out to more human proportions, his hands gained two fingers each, and clothes began appearing on his body. Soon, he stood before them in a black suit with a long blue cape, a red belt and a red X across his chest.

"My name is J'onn J'onzz." He introduced. "The Martian Manhunter."

Batman just looked at him sceptically.

"Don't mind him, J'onn." Superman told him. "I don't think he trusts anyone."

"A wise policy." J'onn replied.

"A green martian…" GL marveled. "I thought they were all extinct."

"I am the last of my kind." J'onn explained. "The last green martian."

Superman's gaze became sympathetic.

"I'm sorry." he said. "I know what that's like."

"Is now really the time for all this mushy stuff?" Aquaman questioned. "Last time I checked, weird robots were threatening the planet."

"I know where these robots are coming from." Superman shared. "They're drones for a Kryptonian AI called Brainiac."

"How do you know this?" Wonder Woman questioned.

"A message from my birth father told me about Brainiac, and how he destroyed Krypton." Superman answered. "I'm afraid I don't know much else."

"As far as we can tell, these drones have been hitting buildings pertaining to information." Batman added. "I'm guessing that's why they came here."

"Then why blow it up?" GL asked. "They left everywhere else in tact, why torch this place?"

"This building was the Department of Extraterrestrial Operations." J'onn explained. "It was one of the few Deep Space monitoring stations charged with protecting the Earth from alien threats. This Brainiac no doubt destroyed it in order to weaken this planet's defenses."

"Makes sense." GL agreed. "Defang the populus before moving in for the kill."

"There's still more to Brainiac's plan we don't know." Batman stepped in. "We need to figure out his next move before he attacks again."

Flash perked up.

"I think I know someone who can help." he said.

…

Back at S.T.A.R. Labs, the three members of team Flash were going over all of the places the drones had attacks, making sure to differentiate between those that were destroyed and those that weren't.

"It seems these robots have hit just about every major databank in existence, as well as everywhere that studied extraterrestrial life." Caitlin noted.

"Strangely enough, only the centers for outer space studies were destroyed, whether they were observatories or government sanctioned sites." Cisco added.

"Meaning these machines are preparing for a visitor from off world." Wells deduced. "And eliminating anything that could detect it before it arrives."

"Tell us something we don't know." Flash spoke up as he walked inside.

The team turned to greet him, but all three were caught off guard by the six other heroes with him.

"Uh… um..." Caitlin let out, at a loss for words.

"Oh right, intros." Flash recalled. "Everyone, this is Cisco Ramone, Dr. Caitlin Snow, and Dr. Harrison Wells. They're my team."

"Hey." Aquaman greeted.

"Well, Flash," Wells let out, legitimately surprised. "It seems you've made a few friends while you were out."

"Yeah, and I'm about to make one more." Flash told him. "Where's Victor?"

Cisco wordlessly pointed towards a hallway not far from where they were, his eyes never leaving the heroes.

"I… am having a massive geek out moment right here." Cisco let out. "Someone pinch me…"

"Try to act a little professional, will you?" Caitlin told him.

Flash sighed, shaking his head before turning to the heroes.

"Mind hanging here for a bit?" he asked. "Something tells me this is something I need to handle on my own."

"We do not mind." Wonder Woman told him.

"Speak for yourself." Aquaman let out. "The kid's staring at me and it's giving me the creeps."

"He's fine." Flash reassured before speeding off.

There was a moment of silence, then J'onn turned to Cisco.

"What would you like to know?" He asked, smiling kindly.

…

Meanwhile, Victor sat alone in his room, reading a sports magazine. He had a large pile of them, gifts from his father to try and make amends, and many of them showed signs of being torn or crushed by hands that were too strong and with little control. As Victor turned the page, the entire sheet tore off, much to his frustration. He crumbled the magazine in his grip and threw it at the wall, where it joined a few more that had received a similar treatment. As he slumped down in his chair, Flash came speeding, causing the magazines to fly around a bit.

"We need your help." Flash told him.

Victor's fists clenched as he turned to Flash.

"I distinctly remember there being a sign on my door that says 'No Visitors Period'." He snarled. "That includes you."

"Yeah, well I tend to ignore signs when the world itself is at stake." Flash retorted. "You seem to be the only one who knows anything about these robots, and we need your help to stop them."

"No." Victor said, turning his chair away from Flash. "Now get lost."

"So what, you're fine with just letting the world be destroyed?" Flash let out.

"The world can burn for all I care." Victor snapped. "It certainly didn't lift a finger for me."

"Your dad did." Flash responded.

That seemed to snap something in Victor. He stood up, turning around and grabbing the front of his hoodie. He ripped it off like it was nothing, revealing his cybernetic torso, arms, and face.

"My dad did THIS to me!" Victor shouted, slamming a hand on his torso. "He never gave a damn about me until I became this… this… this FREAK! Oh, he goes on and on about how he's trying to help me, but I know the truth. I'm just another goddamn science experiment. Well he, and everyone else can burn in hell for all I care. I'm done trying to get through to him or anyone else."

Flash just whistled in response, taking in everything Victor had said.

"I know you're mad at your dad… but at least you still have him." Flash told him.

"So what?" Victor replied bitterly.

"My dad's serving a life sentence at Iron Heights." Flash rebutted.

"What did he do?" Victor asked. "Experiment on you and make you a freak as well?"

"That's just the thing, he didn't do anything." Flash informed.

That made Victor pause. His anger melted slightly as Flash pulled off his mask, addressing him as Barry.

"When I was a kid, my mother was murdered by something… something impossible." Barry explained. "My father went to prison for it, but I know he's innocent."

"I'm sorry." Victor said, genuinely meaning it.

"I've rarely had a chance to see him." Barry went on. "And everyday, I want nothing more than a chance to hold him, to embrace him… to be able to talk to him without a pane of glass separating us. If I were you, I'd enjoy the time you have with your dad… you never know how much of it you have left."

"Maybe it's different with your dad, but mine never cared about me." Victor told him. "He told me I was a joke, that my ambitions were a joke."

"I'm sure he didn't mean it." Flash replied.

"Oh, he meant it." Victor insisted. "Ask him for yourself. Ask him what he was doing during all my football games, or how I had to make appointments just to talk to him, or how his work meant more to him than his family to the point that my mom up and left him."

"I could…" Barry conceded. "But I can also tell you that he worked night and day to save your life after the accelerator blew."

"How?" Victor asked.

"I did some digging on you after you saved me." Barry explained. "I found something I think you need to see."

Barry then sped over to Victor's computer and began accessing the S.T.A.R. Labs database, pulling up Dr. Stone's video files.

"Take a look." Barry invited.

Victor walked over, seeing the videos of Dr. Stone's attempts to save Victor. He watched as his father agonized over every failure, broke down several times and begged for forgiveness from his prone, broken form. He also watched as his father sacrificed his pet project to bring him back, and the way Victor coldly brushed him off. He thought that was the end, then one more video began playing.

_"Victor...__"_ Dr. Stone said into the camera, his voice laced with exhaustion, sorrow, and a heavy dose of regret. _"__I know that you don't want to see me, or talk to me… after everything I've done, perhaps I deserve it. But I want you to know that I am so sorry for everything. I'm sorry I never came to your games, or made time for you. I'm sorry that I ever told you your dreams were a joke. I love you, Victor, and I hope one day you'll let me try and be the father you deserve."_

Victor was stunned, tears falling from his human eye. He placed a hand against the screen, as if to reach out from his father. He then wiped his good eye and took a breath. Barry has been preparing to leave when Victor spoke up.

"42 hours and 8 minutes." he called out.

Barry raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Come again?" He spoke.

"That's how long until Brainiac arrives." Victor informed him, rising to his feet. "A countdown started in my head the second they breached the upper atmosphere. We have 42 hours and 7 minutes now before he and his entire army come knocking, and I promise that Earth doesn't stand a chance."

Barry pulled his hood back on.

"We'll see about that."


	11. Space Battle

_Chapter 11: Space Battle_

In the S.T.A.R. Labs Cortex, the remaining heroes were conversing amongst themselves and the S.T.A.R. Labs team, waiting for Flash to return.

"Ok, this is pretty cool." Cisco voiced. "I mean, Batman and Superman. Here. In my lab."

"Our lab." Caitlin corrected.

"Point still stands." Cisco replied. "You guys are… beyond amazing."

"Nice to know we leave an impression." Superman replied.

"I thought the Central City S.T.A.R. Labs branch was shut down after it was deemed a health hazard." Batman remarked.

"It was." Cisco confirmed. "Thankfully, Dr. Wells was able to convince the Labs to give us a second chance. For now, we're working on clean-up from the particle accelerator explosion and regaining public favor.

"As well as secretly working as the Flash's support team." Batman deduced.

"Indeed." Cisco nodded. "You're looking at the guy who made all his gear."

Caitlin let out a cough, giving him a glare.

"One of the guys who made all his gear." he corrected.

Wonder Woman chuckled a bit at the exchange.

"Your friend is quite the character." She remarked.

"Yeah, I guess so." Caitlin replied in a stagnant tone, which Wonder Woman picked up on.

"You do not seem to carry much emotion in your voice." She noted. "I have seen this among many war veterans I interact with. Tell me, what happened to you that caused you to seal off your emotions?

"You know about the S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator explosion, right?" Caitlin replied.

"I've heard of it, yes." Wonder Woman confirmed. "I imagine it would be devastating for you."

"That's putting it lightly." Caitlin replied. "My once promising bio-engineering career is hanging by a threat, my boss is paralized for life, and I lost my fiance in the explosion."

"I'm sorry." Wonder Woman concoled.

"Sorry won't bring back the dead." Caitlin said coldly.

Across from them, GL, Aquaman, J'onn, and Dr. Wells were sitting off to the side, just talking.

"How long is this gonna take?" Aquaman questioned. "That Brainiac guy could be knocking down our front door any second now."

"Have patience, my friend." J'onn reassured. "The boys mind is clouded with anger and loss. He required gentle coaxing if he is to aid us."

"You possess… quite the talent Mr. J'onzz." Wells commended.

"Thank you." J'onn replied. "But fear not, I do not read minds without permission. It is considered rude to do so."

"Very considerate of you." Wells commended.

"Gotta admit, I think the fish man is right." GL concurred. "Brainiac is on his way right now, and we have no idea when he's gonna show up."

"41 hours, 55 minutes, and 17 seconds and counting."

Everyone turned, seeing Flash and Victor walking in. Victor had a new hoodie on, but had his hood down so everyone could see his face.

"That's how long we've got until Brainiac comes knocking at Earth's door." Victor told them

"What can we expect when he shows up?" Batman questioned.

Victor walked over to the computer system, placing a hand on it. His fingers dug into the circuits and the screen began fritzing slightly. Suddenly, several diagrams and specs appeared.

"These are reads outs on Brainiac's ship and drones." Victor relayed. "The one's he's been sending out are just scouts, designed to come in and gather intelligence and do basic defanging of the populous.

"If these were just scouts, I'd hate to see ones designed for combat." GL remarked. "What exactly is he gonna do when he gets here?"

"He'll gather up any and all data he can his get metaphorical hands on, and then he'll choose a city to digitize to add to his collection." Victor answered.

"Digitize?" Flash questioned.

Victor paused, as if trying to figure out how to word it.

"It's like… imagine you took a picture of something." Victor tried. "Now everything that's in that photo is trapped in said photo, frozen in a single moment in time."

"That's what he does to whole cities?" Aquaman asked in astonishment.

"Pretty much." Victor replied.

"And after that?" Superman inquired.

"Then, he ignites the planet's core." Victor explained, the screen bringing up a simulation. "It will cause a chain reaction all across the crust until..."

The simulation explodes as Victor removes his hand, the screen returning to normal.

"We have to stop this thing!" Diana declared.

"How?" GL questioned. "Even the GL Corp's scared to go up against this guy."

"Doesn't change the fact that we have to take action." Batman replied.

"What we need to do is stop him before he reaches Earth." Superman proposed. "It's the only chance we have."

"Uh, Supes, not all of us can fly." Flash pointed out.

"I could get us out there with my ring." GL proposed. "But I get the feeling I'll need to save my energy for the fight."

J'onn rubbed his chin in contemplation, then an idea came to him.

"I might have a solution to our problem." he said.

…

Later, the heroes arrived at a hanger owned by the DEO. The guards in charge parted willingly as J'onn led everyone to one specific hanger. He opened the doors, revealing a large, sleek ship docked inside.

"The DEO has been developing this for sometime now." he explained. "It is called the Javelin Mark 7."

Aquaman let out a whistle in astonishment.

"Sweet ride." He commented.

"Lantern, think you can fly it?" Batman asked.

"Not gonna be a problem." GL reassured.

The eight of them began boarding the ship, with Green Lantern taking his place in the cockpit.

"Alright, we're eight complete strangers piling into an experimental ship to stop a demented robot from destroying our world like's he's done to countless others." Victor piped up. "My life has become so weird."

"Hey for me, this is Wednesday." GL commented before activating the engines.

They instantly ignited, the ship taking off at incredible speeds as it shot into the sky. Once they began their ascent, Flash addressed the ship.

"So… do we have a plan?" he asked. "Cause I'd really appreciate it if we had a plan."

"Brainiac is the nerve center of all of this." Victor spoke up. "We take him out, everything else shuts down."

"Something tells me that's gonna be easier said than done." Superman voiced.

"Things are rarely easy." Batman agreed.

The Javelin continued flying upward until it reached the upper atmosphere.

"Alright, buckle up boys and girls!" GL called out. "It's gonna be a bumpy ride!"

Everyone buckled in as they prepared to exit earth's airspace. The G-forces started hitting them, shoving them deep into their seats. Finally, they cleared the atmosphere and shot out into space.

"Alright Tin Man, where's the big guy now?" GL asked.

"According to the readouts, he's just passing Saturn." Cyborg informed. "If we push this thing enough, we should catch up with him as he reaches Mars."

"Then let's see how fast this puppy can go." GL said, pushing the Javelin into overdrive.

The jet streaked across space as the heroes braced themselves, knowing the dangers that would surely await them.

…

Back on earth, Faraday came into Kari's room in the hospital, having heard she had just come out of surgery. She was asleep on the bed, oxygen hoses around her face and an IV in her arm. The doctor made sure everything was set up, turning to Faraday.

"You were brought in with her, correct?" he asked. "What's your relation to her?"

"We work together." Faraday answered. "How is she?"

"I'm afraid the damage was extensive." the doctor admitted. "We managed to stop the internal bleeding, but the nerves on her spinal column were badly damaged, not to mention the column itself. We installed a brace and several pins… but I'm afraid that there is an 87% chance she will be parapalegic for the rest of her days."

Faraday was shocked by this.

"Honestly, she's lucky to be alive at all." the doctor admitted. "If that shrapnel had been left in there, she would not have lived through the surgery."

"Right." Faraday agreed, realizing J'onn's greater hand in her survival. "Thank you for telling me."

"You can stay for awhile, but she needs to rest." The doctor urged. "Besides, you have your own health to think about."

He prepared to walk out, but stopped.

"Does she have any family, any significant others we should contact?" The doctor asked.

"... no." Faraday answered. "Actually… one, but he's… unavailable right now."

"I see." The doctor noted. "Thank you for the information."

The doctor took his leave, allowing Faraday to remain with Kari.

"Hang in there Dr. Miller…" Faraday told her. "Just hang in there. I'm expecting a lecture on my trust issues for J'onn when you wake up, so you better not disappoint."

…

Back at S.T.A.R. Labs, Dr. Stone came into the cortex, looking frantic

"Dr. Wells, have you seen Victor?" He questioned. "He's not in his room and I can't find him anywhere in the lab!"

Cisco and Cailtin quickly took their leave of the area.

"Silas, there's no need to be worried." Wells reassured. "Victor is in good hands."

"Then where is he?!" Dr. Stone exclaimed. "Where is my son?!"

"... Victor has joined a group of heroes and metahumans in an attempt to stop the current crisis that has befallen not just Central City, but others." Wells explained.

Dr. Stone was at a loss for words.

"He WHAT?!"

"It was his choice." Wells reassured. "In fact, it was your words on your video logs that inspired him to act."

"He… he saw those?" Silas asked, feeling all his fear suddenly leave him.

"It seemed to put his adverse feelings about you to rest." Wells told him. "Now he's choosing to fight to save you and everyone else."

Silas was genuinely taken aback, forced to sit down from the sudden surge of emotions.

"I… I don't believe it…" He let out. "I was sure he'd never want to talk to me again after everything."

"I have a feeling when he gets back, you and he will have a lot to talk about." Wells told him. "And he will come back, Silas. I can promise that."

…

In space, the heroes were still jetting through space, with Victor keeping an eye on the clock. To the others, it looked like he was staring into space, which just made it somewhat creepy.

"Everything ok there, kid?" Aquaman asked.

Victor snapped back to reality.

"Yeah, sorry." he apologized. "Never really took the time to… y'know... Explore my new robot body. Was keeping an eye on the time while poking around my systems."

"How much longer?" Superman asked.

"Til D-Day or arrival?"

"Both." Superman answered.

"37 hours, 13 minutes and 26 seconds until D-Day." Victor listed off. "2 hours, 9 minutes, and 56 seconds until arrival."

"We should use that time formulating a plan for when we arrive." Batman decided. "Brainiac may not be expecting a direct assault, but he's still dangerous."

"What can we expect to encounter once we get inside?" Wonder Woman asked, turning to Victor.

"Drones, ground troops, security tighter than the Pentagon, and Brainiac himself watching our every move." Victor listed off. "Whatever we need to do, we'll have to do it fast."

"Fast, I can do." Flash remarked.

"Somehow, I figure just running in and punching him until he goes down isn't gonna work." GL replied.

"Green Lantern is right." Batman agreed. "This is a living computer that's destroyed countless planets. It's no doubt upgraded itself over the years to keep itself safe."

"That means it could see us coming from every angle." Superman surmised.

"... maybe we use that." Wonder Woman suggested. "If he were to see us coming from every angle, then we attack from every angle."

"Keep his focus split." Flash picked up. "And then when he's vulnerable, one of us goes in for the final blow."

"That could work." GL agreed.

"It'll have to." Batman replied. "If it doesn't… a lot of people are gonna die."

...

A few hours later, and the Javelin continued flying, passing by Mars as they did. J'onn gazed out the window at his former home, a hand on the window as he looked at it mournfully. Superman happened to look over and saw this.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"It is… hard, seeing my world like this." J'onn told him. "Barren and lifeless."

"I can only imagine." Superman said quietly. "I honestly don't know what's worse: remembering the ones you lost, or having no memory at all."

"I honestly couldn't tell you." J'onn replied.

"What was it like?" Superman asked. "Mars, I mean."

"Mars… it was beautiful." J'onn shared. "It was a thriving utopia where all lived in peace. My wife, M'yri'ah, and my daughters K'hym and T'ania, they were my entire world. Then war broke out, and… I lost everything."

J'onn lowered his head in remorse. Superman reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder. J'onn turned back towards Superman and smiled a little.

"I have not been on Earth long, but I will not allow the same fate that befell our planets to befall it." J'onn promised.

"I know," Superman replied. "Neither will I."

"Well I hope you guys can back up those claims, cause we're here." Victor informed them.

The two looked forward to see a massive ship shaped like a mechanical skull, complete with the three dots on its forehead. It also had numerous tendrils on the bottom, waving around as it flew.

"I'm guessing that's it?" Flash let out.

"Eyup." Victor nodded. "I seriously hope we know what we're doing."

"We'll find out in a minute." GL replied. "J'onn, this thing got any weapons?"

"I believe so." J'onn answered. "If I remember correctly, the fifth button on the middle right row activates them."

Green Lantern pressed the button and two turrets opened up on the front of the jet, shooting at the ship. The shots seemed to collide with a forcefield being generated by the ship, not making a dent.

"Damn, the thing's shielded." GL let out. "Now what?"

Before anyone could answer, the ship opened fire on them, causing the Javelin to shake and rattle. One of the blasts hit the thrusters, destroying them.

"Engine's shot!" GL called out. "We're dead in the air!"

Brainiac's ship then flew in closer, its jaw slowly opening and two of its tendrils stretching out to grab it. It wrapped around the ship like a deadly kraken, dragging it towards the open maw.

…

Inside, the ship was promptly dropped on the ground, shaking the occupants inside.

"Well, it's now or never!" GL declared, using his ring to slice open part of the Javelin and allowing the heroes to climb out.

As each hero landed on the ground, they split off into groups of two, taking off in opposite directions on the ship. Flash and Victor made their way down a massive corridor, trying to find anything resembling an archive room.

"So, what's the plan?" Barry asked.

"Those things were scared of me, or at least what I'm made of." Victor pointed out. "I think they're afraid of what my tech can do to them. So, I'm gonna plug myself into Brainiac's systems and wreck some havoc."

"Sounds good." Flash replied. "So you just plug in, wherever?"

"Nah, it needs to be somewhere important." Victor rationalized. "This guy's big on info, so he's gotta have an archive around here. Imagine what I could do to all his precious information."

"Any idea where that would be?" Flash inquired,

"No dice." Victor lamented. "Wherever my tech came from, they knew about Brainiacs forces and out security, but absolutely nothing about the inner workings. Guess they didn't have the guts to pull off what we're doing."

"If that's the case, we're gonna have to do this the hard way." Flash decided, taking hold of Victor. "Hold on tight!"

He then sped off, carrying Victor along with him. Almost immediately, Victor cried out.

"Dude, what the hell?" He shouted. "Stop!"

Flash quickly came to a stop, setting Victor down.

"What?" Flash asked.

Victor immediately hunched over and vomited, leaning against the wall.

"Dude, my stomach is literally metal, and you made me throw up." Victor wheezed. "Do you even think before you act?"

"Uh… sorry?" Flash let out nervously before looking up. "Hey, check this out."

Victor looked up, seeing that they were in front of a large room filled with hand-sized orbs.

"What do you suppose these things are?" Flash inquired.

"I'm not sure." Victor answered, reaching for one.

As he touched it, a flash of images appeared before his eyes. The entire history of a planet flashed before his eyes, right up until it;s horrible destruction. Victor then pulled his hand free, allowing him to return to reality.

"Victor," Flash let out, rushing to his side. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I…" Victor tried to respond. "I think this is Brainiac's archives."

"You sure?" Flash asked.

"Entirely." Victor replied. "These orbs are the condensed histories of every planet Brainiac's ever visited. Just grab one and you'll see."

Flash obliged and took hold of one, seeing images of a beautiful planet filled with scientific marvels. He could also see images of Brainiac's symbol on various screens, right before the planet suffered its own catastrophic destruction.

_"Farewell, Krypton..."_

Flash then snapped back to reality, realizing what he held in his hands.

"I think this one belongs to Krypton." Flash told him.

Victor blinked.

"No way… Superman's home planet?" he let out. "Here, let me hold onto that."

Flash held it out towards Victor, who took it and opened up a compartment on his arm, slipping the orb inside. Flash winced.

"That is… slightly disturbing." He admitted.

"You get used to it." Victor shrugged.

Just then, a door opened up, and three large drones. These were not the humanoid ones from earth. These were twice their size, triangular in shape with large mechanical arms, a turret for a base, and Brainian's emblem on the front.

"I'm guessing we found the security in this place." Flash noted.

Victor nodded.

The drones immediately opened fire on them, with Flash grabbing Victor and running off once more. The drones flew after them, connecting to Brainiac as they did.

"Theft in the Archive Room." One reported. "Kryptonian Orb stolen. Two intruders detected. Apprehension halted."

_"Unacceptable.__"_ Brainiac replied. _"__Locate the intruders and dispose of them."_

"Intruders match files of Meta-Human designated Flash and organism bearing Motherbox Technology." another drone added. "Destruction still desired?"

_"Negative.__"_ Brainiac corrected. _"__Capture the Motherbox alive and intact. Such technology will prove invaluable to me."_

"And the Meta-Human?" The third drone inquired.

_"Coercion for the Motherbox to cooperate.__"_ Brainiac replied. _"__Capture it as well."_

"Affirmative." the drones all said in unison.

…

"So, going into space to fight an evil alien robot." Aquaman remarked. "Bet you weren't expecting to do that when you left your island."

"Admittedly, I didn't know what to expect when I left Themyscira." Wonder Woman told him. "Still, I can also admit that my days are rarely boring."

"I know how you feel." Aquaman replied. "Feels like everyday it's one adventure after another. I love it."

"Agreed." Wonder Woman nodded. "Though there are some days I long for the peaceful tranquility of home."

At that moment, an alarm started going off, causing the two heroes to ready themselves. Aquaman gripped his trident as Wonder Woman drew her sword.

"Think you can handle whatever we face without water?" She asked.

"You just worry about not dulling up that sword of yours." Aquaman remarked.

As he said that, some security drones came flying in, shooting at them. Wonder Woman held her shield up to block the shots as Aquaman threw his trident at one of them, causing it to fall and crash. Wonder Woman flew into the air and sliced through one drone before landing on one and jamming her shield into the top of it. The drone then exploded, knocking Wonder Woman to the ground and causing her to drop her weapons.

As she got back up, more drones moved towards her and opened fire, causing Wonder Woman to move her arms around, using her bracelets to block the attacks. As she did that, Aquaman ran towards one of the robots and grabbed hold of one of its arms, tearing it off and smacking the drone with it. Aquaman continued swinging the arm around, hitting one drone after another before they continued to open fire on him. While the shots didn't penetrate skin, they were starting to wear him down, forcing him to crouch over in pain. Wonder Woman saw this and moved to try and help him.

"Aquaman!" she shouted, reclaiming her sword and slicing at the drones.

One drone shot its arm out and pinned Wonder Woman to the ground. She tried to struggle, but more arms came down over her, effectively immobilizing her.

…

Elsewhere in the ship, Batman and Green Lantern made their way quietly through some of the lower hallways.

"This place is huge." GL marveled. "Finding anything in here is gonna be a chore."

"Complaining about it isn't gonna get the job done any faster." Batman told him continuing forward. "Let's keep moving."

"Yes sir." GL replied sarcastically. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the coffin."

"I'm not a vampire." Batman informed him.

"Yeah, I picked up on that." GL replied. "... must be a little annoying then."

"What do you mean?" Batman asked, turning to face him.

"We're facing an alien AI alongside a Kryptonian, a Martian, an Atlantean, An Amazon, A Cyborg, and a Speedster, and all you've got going for you is being some really scary guy in a batsuit." Green Lantern explained. "You can't tell me that's not a little overwhelming."

"You want overwhelming, try having three teenage boys and a teenage girl as partners." Batman told him.

"Wow, you really have it in check." Lantern noted.

"And you don't?" Batman replied. "Take away that ring, and I'd say you and I are the only two normal people here."

"Hey, this ring is the source of my power." GL reminded him.

"One you had to earn, no doubt." Batman theorized. "You compared yourself to a police force once, making you, for all intents and purposes, a cop."

"The Guardians of the Universe don't give these things out to just anyone, that's for sure." GL informed. "Only those without fear can wield their power."

"And this thing doesn't rattle you in the slightest?" Batman inquired.

"Actually, it kinda does." GL shared, his mask fading away to reveal his face. "It rattles me that if this thing succeeds, everything and everyone I care about is gone for good. I may play devil may care, but it's only so I don't make this thing work less than optimum. These things run on will power, and fear is the enemy of will."

Batman remained silent for a moment, taking all this in.

"I've always believed that brave is the man who fights, but braver is the man who is afraid, but fights anyway." Batman shared.

Just then, an alarm started blaring out, much to the concern of the two.

"Think we can fight them?" Hal asked.

"Maybe we won't have to." Batman replied. "I have a plan… if you're willing to trust me."

…

A few moments later, the security drones arrived and saw Batman standing alone with his hands raised.

"I surrender." Batman said.

The drones looked somewhat surprised, pausing in their flight. This passed as quickly as it came and he was grabbed. They then carried him off down the hallway, unaware of someone watching from the shadows.

…

Meanwhile, Superman and J'onn flew down the various halls of Brainiac's ship, looking for its nerve center.

"I'll give Brainiac this, he certainly knows how to keep intruders busy. Superman remarked.

"Indeed." J'onn agreed. "If he was organic, I could have located him by now. Unfortunately, his mechanical nature leaves much to be desired."

He paused for a moment.

"If I am honest, being in this ship, isolated from Earth's populous… I feel like I have been cut off from something great." he admitted.

"You must've taken quite a liking to Earth." Superman noted.

"It has… provided me with a secondary home, and people I can count on." J'onn answered tactfully.

"Including one person in particular?" Superman guessed smirking.

J'onn gave a nod.

"The first person to show me kindness when I arrived on Earth." J'onn admitted.

"What's her name?" Superman asked.

"Kari Miller." He answered. "You met her. You saved her life."

"Right." Superman recalled. "Don't worry, I know she'll pull through."

"I hope so." J'onn admitted, a hand drifting to his chest. "She designed this form for me. She thought it would help me integrate into Earth's society."

"It suits you." Superman told him.

"And what of you?" J'onn asked. "Who tethers you to Earth?"

"My adopted parents for one." Superman shared. "They raised me, helped me understand my powers. Then there's Lois."

"Lois?" J'onn repeated.

"She's… special." Superman told him, not knowing a better way of explaining it.

"Like Kari is special to me?" J'onn prompted, a small smile on his face.

"I'd say so." Superman replied.

Just then, an alarm sounded off, alerting the two heroes to coming danger. A panel in the wall opened up and security drones started coming out and shooting and them. Superman flew upwards as J'onn made himself intangible, allowing the shots to pass through him. Superman then arced downwards, spinning his body so he drilled right through one of the security drones, destroying it instantly. Once that was dealt with, Superman used his heat vision to slice through three more drones, taking them out with no problem.

J'onn, meanwhile, phased through one drone, pulling out several circuits as he did, causing it to crash to the ground. J'onn then flew towards another oncoming drone and punched it dead on, denting it as it crashed into a wall and exploded. He then grabbed the arm of another oncoming drone and tore it off before stabbing it into the drones body.

"Something tells me this won't be the last of them." J'onn shared.

"You're probably right." Superman agreed. "Let's keep moving."

…

Back with Flash, he and Victor continued moving through the ship, avoiding the pursuing drones. Flash managed to lose them for a minute in a small alcove, allowing Victor a chance to regain his barings.

"I am… serious… resisting the urge… to punch you." Victor wheezed, one hand on his stomach as he leaned on the wall.

"Sorry, but unless that metal body of yours can withstand point blank shots from alien robots, I think I made a good call here." Flash replied.

"Still… don't like… you dragging me… at 763 MPH."

"I can slow it to a cool 570." Flash offered, earning a glare from Victor. "Right, not helping."

Before their argument could continue, more drones start moving towards them.

"Here we go again." Flash lamented.

Before he could speed off, he was grabbed and slammed against the wall. One of the drones grabbed his legs, the clear intent of breaking them.

"What are you doing?!" Victor shouted. "Stop!"

"Agree to surrender to Brainiac and no harm will befall the Meta-Human." the drone promised, twisting Flash's leg slightly.

"Don't listen to them!" Flash winced, trying to pull himself free. "I'll heal. I'll be fine!"

"It is unlikely the Meta-Human can heal from having his limbs severed from his body." the drone went on, twisting the leg further.

"Victor, don't!" Flash shouted.

His leg popped, Flash screamed, and Victor quickly threw his hands up.

"Okay, okay!" he shouted. "You win! Just don't hurt him!"

The drones relented and took hold of Victor.

...

_"The Motherbox and the Meta-Human have been captured.__"_ the drone reported.

"Excellent." Brainiac replied. "That just leaves one complication left."

Brainiac turned back to his screens to see Superman and Martian Manhunter still dispatching the drones. He got out of his chair and stepped out of the shadows, showcasing his mostly purple body with a silver chestplate and boots, as well as green hands and a green head with his signature three interconnected dots on his forehead.

"The Last Son of Krypton, and the last Green Martian." Brainiac mused. "This shall be interesting indeed."


	12. Brainiac

_Chapter 12: Brainiac_

With one last punch, the final drone fell to the ground, leaving Superman and Martian Manhunter victorious.

"They continue to increase in numbers." J'onn pointed out. "I believe we are getting close to our destination."

"All the more reason to press forward." Superman declared.

"No need Kal-El." a new voice announced from all around them.

Both were instantly on edge as a hole in the ceiling opened up, allowing Brainiac to descend from it towards the two of them.

"Brainiac, I presume." Superman guessed.

"Indeed." Brainiac answered. "I was not expecting to find a remnant of Krypton, and yet, here you are. Kal-El, son of Jor-El."

"You don't get to speak my father's name." Superman told it. "Not after what you did to Krypton!"

"I am Krypton." Brainiac replied. "Everything Krypton was is now locked within my databanks."

"There is more to a planet then data and numbers." J'onn declared. "It's people, they are what give a world purpose and life!"

"An archaic ideal from a long dead society." Brainiac dismissed. "Still, the last Green Martian would fit well in my collection."

"I will not be part of any collection." J'onn swore, his form morphing into his natural Martian body.

"You are mistaken in thinking the decision was yours to make." Brainiac replied, blasting at him.

The blast knocked J'onn back and caused him to collide with the ground.

"J'onn!" Superman let out.

"We however, need not be adversaries Kal-El." Brainiac told him. "We would make a formidable team, we twin sons of Krypton."

"You can't be serious." Superman replied.

"If you were to join me, I could give you memories of your homeworld." Brainiac offered. "You would know Krypton as if you lived there yourself."

"I will never join the monster who destroyed countless civilizations." Superman swore.

"Disappointing," Brainiac admitted. "But not entirely unexpected."

Brainiac then shot at Superman, knocking him into a wall. Superman quickly shook it off and flew straight at Brainiac. Superman took hold of him and slammed him into a wall. Brainiac then grabbed hold of him and surged electricity through Superman, causing him to cry out in pain. J'onn managed to pull himself up and flew towards Brainiac, meaning to stop him from hurting Superman further. As he got close though, Brainiac turned towards him and held out his other hand, spewing fire from his wrist. The flames stopped J'onn in his tracks, much to Brainiac's pleasure.

"Fire, the greatest weakness of Green Martians." He mused. "Affects you both physically and psychologically. While I never had a chance to collect the knowledge of your planet before the martians died out, your weakness is well known by your enemies."

"J'onn!" Superman cried out.

"It seems you have an attachment to this martian." Brainiac observed.

"If you hurt him, so help me-!"

"That is entirely up to you, Kal-El." Brainiac cut off. "Surrender peacefully or the martian will suffer until either his body or his mind gives out."

Superman glared at Brainiac intensely for a few seconds, then closed his eyes and held up his hands. Brainiac smiled maliciously in response.

"A wise decision." Brainiac commended.

…

Later, all the captured heroes were brought to Brainiac's bridge, all of them attached to metal platforms with their arms and legs restrained. The exception to this was Victor, who was suspended above the ground, several panels across his body open for wires to be inserted.

"The integration of the Motherbox is slow going." a drone announced. "Organic interface is proving troublesome."

"Then bypass the organic material." Brainiac ordered. "By any means necessary."

"Like to see you try, mother-GYAH!" Victor's slurs were cut off when another wire was jammed into the back of his neck.

"Victor!" Flash cried out.

"Activate Boom Tube capabilities." Brainiac ordered. "Set coordinates for Earth."

"Boom tube?" Aquaman repeated. "What the hell is a Boom Tube?"

Victor's eyes suddenly shot open, his robotic eye glowing an angry red and a voice not his own coming out of his mouth.

"Unauthorized user located." He said, his voice deadpan and robotic. "Purging from system."

Electricity began surging out of Victor, flooding into Brainiac's system.

"Initiate shutdown!" Brainiac ordered.

A drone jammed one more wire into Victor's head and the electricity stopped. The light in his eye died and his human one lost focus. His head dropped and he fell unconscious.

"Victor!" Flash yelled.

"He is still alive." Brainiac told him. "Just in a temporary sleep mode. He will awaken eventually, but by then, I will have what I want.

"And what happens then?" Flash asked. "You get rid of him just like all the other beings on all those other worlds you destroyed?!"

"Incorrect." Brainiac informed him. "Motherbox technology will take time to fully break down and analyse. His continued existence will ensure I have full knowledge of its strengths and weaknesses. I have no intention of eliminating such a prospective subject."

"So it's just the rest of us you're gonna get rid of." Aquaman remarked.

"Your forms will be recorded for the databanks, and then you will be digitized." Brainiac told him. "However, I may keep Kal-El and the Green Martian intact. The last of their kind, the perfect specimens."

"Why?" Wonder Woman suddenly called out. "Why do you destroy everything once you have your information? What purpose does that slaughter serve?!"

"My initial programing was to collect and protect all knowledge regarding Krypton," Brainiac shared. "It was through completing this task that I came to realize a single truth. The fewer beings that have the knowledge, the more precious it becomes."

Wonder Woman began thrashing violently in her bonds screaming at Brainiac. He remained unphased by her antics, turning his attention back on Victor.

"Bring him online." He ordered.

The drones did so, his robotic eye lighting up while his human one remained out of focus.

"Systems online." Victor's robotic voice let out.

"Initiate Boom Tube." Brainiac ordered.

His arm lifted up like a puppet's arm, transforming into a cannon.

"Input coordinates." Victor's robotic voice requested.

Brainiac held out a hand and his fingers stretched out into Victor's systems, inputting the coordinates into his processor. The cannon powered up and a massive wormhole suddenly opened up in front of Brainiac's ship. The ship went through the wormhole, emerging just shy of earth's moon.

…

At the Daily Planet, Perry White was getting some coffee when he caught sight of something out the window. The cup fell out of his hand as he stared, the shattering mug drawing the attention of Lois and Jimmy.

"Great Caesar's Ghost!" Perry declared as the two came into see what he saw.

The three all stared up in shock, their jaws dropping at the sight of Brainiac's massive skull ship looming overhead.

"My God…" Lois let out.

"What is that?" Jimmy asked nervously.

"Trouble..." Perry answered.

…

In Gotham, Tim was packing the last few books into his backpack, stumbling down the stairs of Wayne Manor as Alfred met him at the base.

"Breakfast is on the table." he informed the boy. "Scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast with strawberry marmalade."

"Thanks Al." Tim said, making a beeline for the kitchen. "Did you happen to find my algebra textbook? It wasn't on my desk."

"Right here." Alfred replied, handing it to him. "You left it in the cave last night."

"Right." Time recalled, taking the book. "I swear, your super power is keeping me and Bruce in check."

"Years of practice, Master Tim." Alfred answered. "Now, eat quickly. You'll miss your-"

He cut off, gasping as his eyes drifted out the window.

"Good heavens!" He exclaimed.

Tim looked out the window, his backpack dropping out of his hand as he saw what Alfred did.

"Oh no..." he let out.

…

At Ferris Air, Carol was in the middle of a meeting with several investors. However, their presentations were all forgotten, everyone just staring at the sky and the foreboding ship closing in.

…

In Central City, the ship in the sky sent just about everyone in a panic. Iris just looked up in horror, holding her father close.

"Barry…" She muttered.

…

At S.T.A.R. Labs, Silas and the others had their eyes on their screens, each showing images of Brainiac's ship.

"He's gonna be ok, Silas." Wells reassured. "I'm certain Victor will be alright."

"He has to be…" Silas replied. "Because I don't know what I'm gonna do if he isn't."

…

At the hospital in Maine, Faraday held Kari's hand as he watched a TV news report on what was happening. His grip tightened on her hand as the screen zoomed in on the ship.

"Come on, J'onn." Faraday let out. "Come on…"

…

Back on the ship, Brainiac looked down at the Earth, examining it with a small twinkle of lust in his optic sensors."

"Prepare the drones for final data extraction and digitalization." Brainiac ordered. "Designated cities: Metropolis, Gotham City, and Central City."

"No!" Superman shouted.

"There is no way to resist what is about to happen, Kal-El." Brainiac told him. "The end is here."

"Not entirely, Brainiac." Batman told him. "You missed one of us."

"The Lantern was without power." Brainiac dismissed. "He was of no threat."

"Check your numbers again, GLaDos!" Hal's voice called out.

As Brainiac turned, Batman continued to twist his wrist, allowing Green Lantern's ring to fall out. Before it hit the ground, it glowed green and darted across the room, returning to Hal's hand and returning his Green Lantern uniform.

"Beware my power, asshole!" GL remarked before blasting at Brainiac.

The blast sent Brainiac flying across the room, making him crash into a wall. With Brainiac temporarily incopasitated, GL flew over and proceeded to cut everyone free.

"Looks like you called it Batman." GL replied, freeing him. "To him, no ring means no threat."

"Good thing too." Batman agreed.

The second Flash was free, he rushed over to Victor, yanking the wires out of him.

"Come on, Vic." Flash told him. "Be ok."

"Reboot in Progress." Victor said in a deadpan. "Upgrades available. Accessing Upgrades."

"Uh… okay, just make it quick!" Flash let out.

After a few more seconds, Victor's head snapped back, his human eye focused once more.

"Woo!" he let out, shaking his head. "That felt weird!"

"You alright?" Flash asked, helping him down.

Victor flexed his fingers.

"Actually, I feel better than alright." he answered. "I feel… awesome."

"I hope that's awesome enough to fight." Aquaman replied, grabbing his trident. "Cause we're about to have company!"

As Aquaman said that, several drones, both info gatherers and security, began pouring out towards them.

"Here they come!" Batman yelled, taking out an explosive batarang and throwing it at one.

The batarang hit one of the info drones, blowing its head off upon impact. The other heroes than began darting forward towards the drones, ready to end this once and for all. Green Lantern shot out a beam of energy, which split out into four other beams that tore through numerous drones with ease.

"Stop them!" Brainiac demanded. "Destroy them!"

Aquaman swung his trident around with graceful precision, slicing through one oncoming drone after the next. As an info drone came up to him, he stabbed it in the head and flung it into a security drone, causing it to crash towards him. Before it hit though, J'onn came up and made them both intangible, allowing the drone to pass right through them before exploding.

"Thanks." Aquaman commended.

"Do not mention it." J'onn replied before flying off.

Victor, now newly invigorated with his new upgrades, began wailing on every info drone he could come into contact with. One tried to get at him from behind, but Victor turned and readied a punch. Much to his surprise, his fist transformed into a cannon, allowing him to utterly destroy the drone with one hit.

"Ok… that is cool!" Victor declare before turning around and blasting another drone.

Wonder Woman threw out her lasso, wrapping it around one of the drones and swinging it around to an oncoming set, knocking them all down easily. As she saw some more approaching from the rear, even opening fire on her, she used her bracelets to block the shots before throwing her sword forward at them. The second it was out of her hands, Flash ran up from behind her along the walls and gave the sword a speed shove, sending it rocketing through the drones and destroying them instantaneously.

As Flash came to a stop to admire his and Wonder Woman's handy work, one of the tentacles for the info drones shot out and wrapped around his arm. Thinking fast, Flash mimicked one of Superman's moves and spun around at breakneck speed, flinging the drone into several others.

Batman took out two shock gauntlets for either hand and began punching at one info drone after another, knocking them to the ground. As he punched out another, a security drone came up and tried to bring its hand down on him. Batman leapt over it and landed on the arm itself. He ran up it until he was at the top, before placing an explosive device on it and leaping off. The device exploded and blew off a huge chunk of the drone, causing it to fall to the ground.

Superman flew through one security drone after another, decimating them completely. As he flew through one more, his eyes turned to Brainiac, intent on ending him. He flew straight towards him, only for Brainiac to blast at him. The blast sent Superman tumbling through the air before falling to the ground.

"This display is futile, Kal-El." Brainiac declared as he closed in on Superman. "Your adopted world with fall, just as Krypton did."

Superman slowly pulled himself back up, prompting Brainiac to blast at him again. This time, Wonder Woman landed in front of him and used her bracelets to block the blast. Taking advantage of the opening, Superman flew past her and punched Brainiac in the face, cracking his faceplate and revealing his more robotic interior.

"You are your father's son, Kal-El." Brainiac commended, blasting him point blank. "Headstrong, easily defeated, and ultimately forgotten."

"Except he's not alone!" Green Lantern cried out.

He then formed a massive drill with his ring, bringing it down on Brainiac. The robot struggled to hold off the drill, but GL kept pressing. Brainac then fired a blast at GL himself, knocking him out of the air and dissipating his construct. Flash then sped towards Brainiac and managed to hit him. He then continued to run around Brainiac, punching him repeatedly and even cracking his body a little. Brainiac managed to trip up the speedster, sending him rolling across the room and into another drone. As Brainiac aimed his hands at him ready to blast, a rope wrapped around them. Brainiac turned to see Batman holding the rope and gave it a yank, pulling Batman off his feet. As Batman came close to him, Brainiac smacked him across the face, sending him flying across the room.

Aquaman threw his trident at Brainiac, stabbing him in the chest and causing him to skid back. Brainiac then pulled it out and throw it right back. Aquaman caught it, skidding across the floor from the force of the throw. J'onn flew towards Brainiac, but the robot activated the flame throwers on his wrist, sending a stream right past him that made him feel uneasy. Brainiac smiled at the development with malicious intent, before Superman flew back in and let out a massive breath, dissipating the fire.

J'onn took this chance to dart towards him and phase an arm into his chest, scrambling his circuits a bit. Brainiac tried to blast him with his flame thrower, but Wonder Woman dashed forward and used her sword to cut Brainiac's arm clean off. She then threw her lasso around his other arm, trying to hold him back. Aquaman went at him and brought his fists down on his shoulders, causing him to drop to one knee.

"Foolish creatures!" Brainiac let out. "I have laid waste to countless systems! You stand no chance to-"

Just then, a blast came out of nowhere and went clean through Brainiac's chest, much to his surprise. He turned around, seeing Victor aiming his smoking gun arm at him.

"I know I'm gonna sound juvenile for saying this, but… Booyah!" Victor cheered.

As Brainiac began to topple over, the ship began blaring with several alarms. Red lights were going up everywhere, and the entire base began to shake.

"What's going on?" Flash questioned, struggling to maintain balance.

"Brainiac was the core of the ship!" Superman realized. "Without him to monitor everything, the ship's going haywire!"

"Then we gotta get out of here!" Aquaman yelled.

"The Javelin's still in the docking bay." Victor reported

"And the engine's were shot when Brainiac brought us on board." Lantern reminded.

"If we get onboard, can you pull us to safety?" Batman asked him.

"No, I don't have enough charge." GL explained.

"Don't worry." Victor insisted. "Leave the escape plan to me. Let's just make sure this Death Star doesn't see the light of day again."

GL nodded as they all took off. As they made their way through the ships corridors, GL stopped short, noticing one room in particular. It contained several holograms of different cities.

"These must be the cities Brainiac's digitized." GL deduced.

As he scanned over them, the ring notified them that the one in the center of the room was none other than Kandor, the capital of Krypton.

"Can't leave without this." GL declared, picking it up with his ring and flying off.

The heroes made their way to the Javelin, climbing in one after the other.

"Hope you got a plan, kid." GL told him.

"That 'Boom Tube' Brainiac made me do." Victor told him. "If I can figure out how he did it, I should be able to port us out of here."

"You better make it fast." Superman warned. "Time's running out."

Victor shook his arm, turning it into a cannon again. He aimed it at the ground, typing frantically on a small holographic keyboard that popped up.

"This better work." He said as he fired.

A boom tube opened up right underneath the Javelin, swallowing it up just as Brainiac's ship went up.

…

The entire world rejoiced when Brainiac's ship suddenly exploded, the massive fireball tearing it to pieces. Shouts of joy could be heard in every street as people celebrated their newfound safety. However, not everyone shared in their reverie. Across the country, Lois, Iris, Faraday, the S.T.A.R. Labs team, Aquaman's father, and the Kents all waited with bated breath for any sign of the heroes return.

Suddenly, the S.T.A.R. Labs team heard a loud boom go off over the building, then the sound of something landing hard on the roof. Everyone rushed outside and saw the Javelin crashed on top of the roof. The gangplank lowered, and all eight heroes descended. They were all a bit beaten up, both from the fight, and from the crash, but they were alright.

"Okay, we are not doing that again." Aquaman declared.

"Agreed." GL concurred.

Green Lantern then formed a staircase for everyone to walk down to ground level. As Victor got down, Silas ran straight towards him, hugging him tightly.

"Victor!" He cried out, holding him tightly. "You're safe!"

"Yeah dad." Victor reassured. "I'm alright. Look… I'm sorry about everything. I shouldn't have said those things."

"No, I'm the one that's sorry." Silas told him. "I should have put you first from the very beginning. I never should have belittled you, or your dreams. I'm also sorry it took… This… for me to realize that."

"Well in all fairness, 'this' helped save the world." Victor replied. "I think I can learn to live with it."

"I'll help you in any way I can." Silas promised. "If you'll let me."

"Of course." Victor allowed, hugging his dad again. "That's what family does after all. We help each other."

Flash couldn't help but smile as Wells wheeled up.

"I must say Barry, I am impressed." Wells commended.

"Thanks, Dr. Wells." Barry replied. "But it was a team effort. None of us could have done it without the other."

"Of that… I have no doubt." Wells replied. "And I get the feeling that this is only the beginning."

…

At the hospital, Faraday jerked up when he heard the door open. He turned to see J'onn entering the room, giving Faraday a smile.

"I hope you do not mind the intrusion." He said.

"I hardly consider it an intrusion for someone wanting to see a friend." Faraday answered.

J'onn sat down opposite of Faraday, taking Kari's other hand. As he did, she let out a soft groan, her fingers closing around his hand.

"J'onn…?" she let out weakly.

"Hello, Kari." J'onn greeted smiling.

She saw the way he looked and chuckled.

"I guess you liked my design." she quipped.

"I did." J'onn replied. "And my new friends liked it too."

"Friends?" she repeated. "What did I miss?"

"I'll tell you all about it." J'onn promised.

…

At the Daily Planet, Superman wasted no time rushing over and donning his Clark Kent persona. He emerged from his usual broom closet, coming over to Lois. When she saw his reflection in the glass, she gasped, turning around and grabbing him in a hug.

"Sorry to make you worry." Clark told her.

"Shut up and hold me, Smallville." she told him.

"You got it." Clark promised, kissing her hair.

…

Flash sped through the streets of Central City, intent on getting to Iris and letting her know he was ok. Finally, he reached Iris' apartment and knocked on the door. The door opened and Barry was greeted by Iris gasping at the sight of him, throwing her arms around him.

"Barry..." she whispered. "Thank God."

"Sorry to keep worrying you like this." Barry told her.

"I'm just glad you came back." she told him, gripping onto him.

"I'm not going anywhere." He reassured. "Not when I have you to come back to."

…

At Ferris Air, Hal made his way to Carol's office to make sure she was alright. She looked over at him, giving him a smile.

"Hal, there you are!" she called out. "I was calling you all afternoon! Did you forget to charge your phone again?"

"Something like that." Hal replied. "I'm just glad you're alright. When I saw that thing on the news…"

"I'm just glad someone was there to stop it." Carol told him. "I wonder if it was Green Lantern. Or Superman."

"Maybe both?" Hal suggested.

"Maybe." Carol allowed. "With how crazy our world keeps getting, we need more heroes like them."

"Can't argue with that." Hal agreed.

…

At Wayne Manor, Bruce emerged from the cave, and was almost immediately tackled by Tim. The boy grabbed him around the waist, refusing to let go. Alfred came walking over, letting out a small sigh of relief.

"Welcome home, sir." he greeted.

"Thanks, Alfred." Bruce replied, wrapping an arm around Tim.

"I skipped school because I was worried about you." Tim confessed. "Please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad." Bruce told him, cracking a tiny smile.

"I can have lunch ready in a matter of moments, if that pleases you, Master Bruce." Alfred offered.

"It does." Bruce replied.

…

At S.T.A.R. Labs, the heroes got together to celebrate their victory. Some of their friends and loved ones were present as well, such as Iris, Lois, Tim in his Robin costume, and Alfred in a mask and driving cap. Cisco had just popped a bottle of champagne and began pouring glasses.

"To the most badass team up anyone has ever seen." Cisco celebrated.

"Cheers!" Everyone called out, clinking glasses ringing through the lab.

"Got anything kid friendly?" Robin asked.

"Sparkling Apple Cider for the Boy Wonder." Caitlin offered.

Robin took it and took a sip, smiling happily. Batman gave an approving nod at his honesty. As they continued, J'onn finally arrived, pushing in Kari, who was now in a wheelchair.

"I apologized for being late." J'onn told them. "I had to check Kari out of the hospital."

"Hey everyone." she greeted. "I wanted to thank you all for saving my life."

"Of course." Superman replied.

"All part of the job." Flash told her.

"Even so, what all of you did, not just for us but for the entire world, was something that we will never forget." Faraday insisted as he too joined the party.

"Nor should it." Cisco added. "I mean, sure no one got to see it, but it had to be awesome!"

"Beyond awesome." Flash reassured.

"I gotta admit, we make a pretty good team." Superman admitted.

"Indeed." Wonder Woman concurred. "It was nice to be a part of something like this again."

"I agree." Aquaman said, lifting his glass. "I can't remember the last time I felt so… alive."

"It's almost sad that it was a one time thing." GL replied.

"Maybe it doesn't have to be." Superman proposed.

All the heroes turned towards Superman out of curiosity.

"What do you mean?" Flash asked.

"Look what happened." Superman said. "Working together, we saved the planet. And I believe that if we stay together, as a team, we could truly be a force of peace and justice."

"What, like a bunch of Super Friends?" Aquaman remarked.

"More like a… Justice League." Superman corrected.

"That… has got to be… the corniest name I have ever heard." Aquaman remarked before grinning widely. "I'm in."

"Me too." Flash chimed in. "I mean, with all of us backing him, it could work."

"I'm in too." Green Lantern agreed. "It'll be nice having people here on the home front I can rely on."

"I will stand with you as well." Wonder Woman agreed. "It has been some time since I have had someone to fight alongside me. I will relish this opportunity."

"How about you, Vic?" Flash asked. "Willing to stand with a few fellow freaks?"

Victor glanced at Silas, who gave him a small nod.

"I'm in." Victor agreed. "But one little thing. Call me… Cyborg."

"Cool name." Cisco commended.

"How about you, Batman?" Superman asked. "You were pretty good out there."

"I'm not really a… people person." Batman told him. "But if you need help, and you will, call me."

"Fair enough." Superman relented. "And you J'onn?"

J'onn looked at the heroes, then at Kari and Faraday. Kari gave him a thumbs up, shaking her head enthusiastically.

"I would be honored." J'onn answered.

"Even with this team, you're going to need a base of operations." Faraday pointed out. "A way of monitoring for threats both on the homefront, and out there."

"Then perhaps we could help each other out." Batman proposed. "The Department of Extraterrestrial Operations will need time and resources to rebuild. Something we can offer in exchange for a few favors."

"What did you have in mind?" Faraday asked.

…

A few weeks later, a large space station we being constructed in Earth's atmosphere. Inside, Batman and Faraday oversaw the construction while Cyborg worked on the computers. The other heroes were spread out, offering help where they could. Superman welded some panels into place with heat vision while Flash ran around delivering supplies and providing quick installation for various things. Everyone was working as hard as they could to get the entire base operational.

"It's coming along well." Faraday admitted. "What will you call it?

Batman looked around at the facility and the heroes hard at work making it a reality. In response, he just smiled.

…

_"Justice League Watchtower Operational."_

Wells read the headline as he wheeled through the halls of S.T.A.R. Labs. Once he reached a certain part of the wall, he reached his hand out and placed it on the wall, causing the wall to open up. Wells wheeled inside, entering a white room with a strange podium set up along one of the walls. Upon turning towards it, Wells stood up from his wheelchair and discarded his glasses in the chair. He then walked over to the podium and placed his hand on it. The podium then displayed a holographic image of a newspaper that read "Flash Vanishes In Crisis."

"Let's hope this doesn't complicate things." Wells said.


	13. A Piece of Home

_Chapter 13: Piece of Home_

In the main office of Lexcorp, its founder and CEO, Lex Luthor, was browsing through his computer, going through various articles. Almost every one he came across was about at least one of the members of the recently formed Justice League. With each readthrough, he began to scowl more and more.

"Unbelievable." Luthor commented.

"Something wrong, sir?" Mercy Graves, his driver and right hand woman asked.

"These so called heroes." Luthor answered. "The way these people flock to them like sheep. Have they no will of their own?"

"They're a trend." Mercy surmised. "Give them time, and everyone will eventually find something new to worship."

"It's more than that." Luthor replied. "As long as these 'superheroes' exist, the people will always have an overdeveloped sense of dependency towards them. Man was not meant to rely on aliens to save them."

"What do you suggest be done?" Mercy proposed.

"Unsure for the long term…" Luthor conceded. "But for now, remind the world that we still have might of our own. Is everything ready for today's weapons demo?"

"Yes, sir." Mercy answered.

"Excellent." Luthor replied, standing up and straightening out his tie. "Best not keep the public waiting."

…

Sometime later, Lexcorp had assembled a massive press conference for the unveiling of his new project. Among the attendees were Lois and Clark, sent by Perry to report on the story.

"Wonder what kind of death machine Luthor's whipped up this time." Lois muttered.

"Not sure." Clark replied. "But knowing him, probably something excessive in both firepower and cost."

"Think maybe he's compensating for something?" Lois joked.

"Would not surprise me." Clark quipped.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please make your way inside!" the voice over the PA announced. "We're ready to start our presentation."

All the reporters made their way inside the main hall, where Lex stood on a stage with a large red curtain behind him.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen of the press." Luthor addressed. "Thank you all for coming. Today, I am proud to unveil the latest edition to the Lexcorp freedom line, and the final tool in the war on terror itself!"

The curtain then parted, revealing a massive green battle suit with the Lexcorp logo on the front.

"The Lexo-Suit 3000!" Luthor finished. "It you would please direct your attention to the monitor screens, you will see what this magnificent machine is capable of."

The screen flickered on, showing footage taken at a weapons testing sight. The Lexo-Suit marched out and aimed its gun arm at some targets, shooting at them and blowing them away.

"Made of a patented alloy and powered from an experimental clean power source, the Lexo-Suit is virtually indestructible!" Luthor boasted.

Several tanks then rolled up towards the Lexo-Suit, blasting at it. The Lexo-Suit didn't even flinch before returning the blasts in kind, destroying the tank in a matter of seconds.

"While in control of the suit, a single soldier is made more powerful than an entire battalion." Luthor continued. "Just one of these suits will end an entire war in mere moments."

"He sure knows how to advertise." Lois commented.

"That's one way of putting it." Clark agreed.

Just then, something caught Clark's ear. He turned towards where the sound was coming from and used his X-Ray vision to look through the wall and see three helicopters flying towards the building.

"What is it?" Lois asked, seeing him gazing off.

"Trouble." Clark replied, about to take off. "You might wanna find some cover."

"Right." Lois agreed.

"I see the Lexo-Suit, not as an instrument of war," Lex continued. "But as an instrument to end war."

Just then, an explosion blew open the back wall, allowing the copters to fly inside. Everyone ran in terror to avoid both the falling debris and the enemy aircraft. Lex discretely moved out of the way as the copters moved towards the suit. They all shot out cables attaching to the suit and pulling it off the ground and into the air.

"We have the suit and we're moving out." the lead thief reported.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." A new voice insisted.

The thieves looked forward and saw Superman lowering towards them.

"Hand the suit over, and things won't get any messier." Superman promised.

"Tempting, but gonna have to pass." the lead thief replied, firing a missile at him.

The missile knocked Superman out of the air as the copters flew off with their ill gotten prize. Superman shook his head in pain as he saw the thieves flew off. He immediately took off after them, intent on bringing them down.

…

Out in the Metropolis skies, the copters flew over the cityscape with their ill gotten goods in tow. As they flew through the air, Superman regained sight of them. Superman then used his heat vision to sever the cables holding the suit in the air. As the suit fell, Superman flew down to catch it, the lead thief leapt out of his helicopter and landed on it. Seeing the helicopter was going down, and knowing that the thief would land the suit alright, he abandoned it and flew towards the copter to stop it from crashing.

The thief managed to get into the suit's cockpit and turned it on before activating it's jet feet, causing it to land safely. Superman meanwhile managed to catch the helicopter and placed it on the ground, just as the thief fired a rocket at it, causing it to explode and knocking Superman back. Superman tumbled to the ground for a bit before looking up and seeing the suit aiming it's gun hand at him. Superman managed to dodge the bullets before flying up and punching the suit in the chestplate. He punched the chestplate repeatedly, causing the suit to stumble back and crack open a bit.

As the crack expanded, a green light started emanating from inside the suit, causing Superman to suddenly feel weaker. The lead thief took note of this and seized the opportunity to punch Superman out of the air before kicking him into the air, causing him to land hard on the street below, creating a fair-sized crater in the asphalt.

"This has been fun, Superman," the thief replied. "But I have an appointment to keep!"

He then flew off in the suit, leaving Superman to pick himself up off the ground. Lois came over to him, sliding down into the crater to check on him.

"Superman, are you okay?" she asked.

"I… think so…" Superman replied, shaking the weakness off. "I don't know what happened."

"You were fighting that suit, then you just started sagging." Lois explained. "It was like someone had pulled your batteries out."

"There was something… something inside the suit." Superman recalled. "Whatever it was, I think that's what was making me so weak."

"If that's true, then we need to get to the bottom of this." Lois insisted. "Tell me you have a way of contacting the Justice League."

"I do." Superman confirmed.

As Superman called the League, Luthor was watching the events unfold from his limo parked a safe distance away.

"Well, this is interesting." Luthor mused.

…

Later, J'onn and Batman arrived on the scene, getting to work examining both the wrecked demo site and Superman's crater. Batman ran a geiger counter over the crater, watching as the needle bounced.

"Radiation." he reported. "I'm detecting trace amounts of an unknown radiation all across the sight. It's far too low to have any lasting effect on humans in the short term."

"That must have what caused Superman to grow weak in battle." J'onn deduced.

"Probably." Batman replied. "Only question is why did it have such an adverse effect to Superman?"

J'onn pondered for a moment, then recalled something that could help.

"Superman said it was a green glow, correct?" J'onn inquired. "Kari was going over some alien meteorite samples at the DEO when I first met her, one of which was green."

"You think it's the same thing that affected Superman?" Batman surmised.

"Either that, or it is a remarkable coincidence." J'onn replied.

"I don't believe in coincidence." Batman replied. "Better look into it."

…

Superman, Lois, Batman, and J'onn all headed for the DEO, still under construction but mostly repaired after Brainiac's invasion. They met up in Kari's lab, the scientists listening to their story with great interest.

"That does sound like my specimen." She admitted. "Let me get it."

She rolled over to a box, rifling through it before pulling out a small lead container. Setting it in her lap, she rolled back over to the group.

"Is this what you encountered?" Kari asked, opening the box.

As she revealed the green rock inside, Superman stumbled back, the strength leaving his body as he collapsed. Kari quickly slammed the lid back on, covering the rock.

"I guess that answers that question." she remarked.

"Wh-where did you get that?" Superman asked.

"It's an old sample from a meteor shower roughly 20 to 30 years ago." Kari answered. "We've been trying to crack its code long before I joined the company, and thanks to you, I think I just did."

She held up the box, twirling it in her hand.

"I believe that the meteor shower was remnants of Krypton." she explained.

"So it would stand to reason that this rock, as well as the power source for the suit, were parts of Krypton as well." J'onn surmised. "Kryptonite, as it were."

"That's my hypothesis." Kari nodded. "Nice name by the way."

She pulled out a marker, scribbling the word 'Kryptonite' onto the lead box.

"And now, those thieves have a battle suit powered by this stuff." Superman dreaded.

"And they know it affects you." Batman added. "The thief didn't waste any time taking you out."

Superman pondered what Batman said as a thought popped into his head.

"You know… you may be onto something." Superman shared. "Why would the thief risk a confrontation with me instead of escaping?"

"If the thief was not a thief." J'onn realized.

"Hang on." Lois spoke up. "Are you saying the robbery was staged?"

"I don't think it was a robbery. I think it was a test." Superman replied. "A test of the suits true power."

"Against you." Batman chimed in. "Someone wants a weapon that can kill you should the need arise."

"And whether it was intentional or not, they found a very deadly powersource to use." Kari chimed in. "Human beings can die if they're exposed to Kryptonite radiation long enough. It's happened to several of my predecessors. If it can kill humans at a slow rate, I have no doubt prolonged exposure to it would kill Superman."

"That lines up with the radiation traces I found at the scene." Batman confirmed. "Non lethal to humans at first contact, but seemingly deadly for you, Superman."

Lois clutched his arm with a worried expression.

"So, we're all thinking Lex planned all this, right?" Lois threw out. "I mean, it can't just be me."

"It makes too much sense." Batman replied. "He built it, and more than likely staged the robbery. I wouldn't be surprised of those 'thieves' turned out to be on his payroll."

"Besides, now that the prototype has been stolen, the Pentagon's gonna want him at work building a bigger and better one." Superman concurred. "Even if he doesn't kill me, this could net him a multi billion dollar payday."

"Then I suggest we cancel his check." Batman declared, heading off. "I'll see if I can find the men who tried to kill you."

"I'll come with you." Superman declared. "You'll need me to identify them."

"I'll see what I can dig up at Lexcorp." Lois offered. "Maybe one of Luthor's boys got sloppy and left a trail."

J'onn looked skeptical.

"I do not think that is wise." he suggested.

"You're wasting your breath, J'onn." Superman told him. "She's not one to back down easily."

"Damn right, Supes." Lois remarked heading off herself.

…

In a secret underground lab at Lexcorp, Luthor and Mercy entered and saw the Lexo-Suit being repaired after the fight with Superman.

"Well John, I must say I was impressed out there." Luthor commended.

"Thanks for the compliment." the main thief said proudly. "Got a bit tight there for a moment, then your powersource kicked in. Whatever that thing is, it put Superman through the wringer"

"I must admit, that was quite unexpected." Luthor replied. "What do we know about it?"

"Not much I'm afraid." Mercy answered. "Only that it gives off low levels of radiation that appears harmful to humans."

"Then I can only imagine how harmful it can be to Superman." Luthor mused before turning to John. "See if you can weaponize it in the upgrades. The next time the two of you clash, only one of you is going to walk away.

"I look forward to it." John replied.

…

In the Batcave, Superman and Batman were going over various files on men with the necessary aviation records for the heist as well criminal records, and possible affiliations with Lexcorp. They went through several photos until Superman found one he recognized.

"There!" He stopped. "That's him."

Batman accessed the file and pulled it up.

"John Corbin." Batman read off. "Former Kaznian air force pilot. Suspected ties to a terrorist organization attempting to overthrow the royal family. Gone off the grid as a freelance mercenary ever since."

"Sounds like the perfect guy to send on a witch hunt." Superman mused. "Any idea where he's hiding out these days?"

"Nothin on file." Batman answered. "He's well versed in disappearing."

"He's never dealt with a guy with X-Ray vision." Superman replied, turning to leave.

"You seem to be taking the fact that he has a weapon that can actually kill you in stride." Batman noted.

"I always suspected I would have some sort of vulnerability." Superman explained. "Besides, I have something that neither Lex nor Corbin have."

"What?" Batman asked.

"Someone I can trust watching my back."

…

At Lexcorp, Lois walked through the front door and began walking towards security. A pair of Lexcorp workers were heading off and Lois made sure to walk beside them, stealthily swiping one of their security cards as she did.

"Thanks, boys." She remarked to herself.

She used the card to open one of the security doors and slipped inside. As she made her way down the hallway, she caught sight of Luthor talking on the phone.

"I trust the suit made it to the pier in one piece?" Luthor asked.

Lois paused, leaning against the wall as Lex walked past.

"Ensure the necessary changes are made, the guest of honor will be there shortly." Lex went on.

Luthor then hung up and started to leave. Lois took this as a cue to leave as well, finding a different hiding spot as he walked past her. Once he was gone, Lois got up and made her way outside. She bolted for her car, starting her engine as she put in a call to Superman.

"Hey Smallville, I got a lead on Luthor's suit." she informed him. "I heard him say it was transported to the pier before he requested some changes."

_"What kind of changes?__"_ Superman asked.

"He didn't say." Lois explained. "Only that they were necessary, and that a 'guest of honor' would be arriving soon."

_"One guess who that is.__"_ Superman remarked.

"Luthor's many things, subtle isn't one of them." Lois commented. "I'm heading there now to see what you'll be up against."

_"Be careful.__"_ Superman told her.

"Always am." she told him before hanging up and driving off.

…

At the pier, Lois parked her car across the street before heading over to the pier. She hid behind some freight, keeping an eye out for any Lexcorp ships. After scoping around, she saw a man in a Lexcorp uniform boarding one of the ships. Her eyes narrowing, she made her way towards the ship. She entered the hull of the ship, looking around for any sign of the suit. Hearing a door opening, Lois hid behind a corner as two men walked out of a room. She looked around the corner and saw a glimpse of the suit before the door closed.

"Bingo." she whispered as the men walked off.

She then moved towards the door and slowly opened it up, allowing her to slip inside and duck behind some more freight boxes. She slowly poked her head up to get a look at what they were doing.

"Progress on converting radiation into a weaponized ray." one of the technicians requested.

"Progress is good." Another answered. "It should be up and running in time."

"Excellent." the first responded. "I'll send word to Mr. Luthor immediately.

"I think I'll spread a little word myself." Lois whispered before slipping off.

As she exited through the door, she was greeted by Mercy Graves aiming a gun at her.

"Do me a favor and don't do anything stupid." Mercy told her.

…

Meanwhile, Superman flew towards the pier to follow up on Lois' tip. Just before he reached it though, a high pitched noise pierced his ears.

_"Sorry to give you an earache, but I didn't have your cell number.__"_ Luthor spoke, his voice piercing through the sound. _"__I know you're onto me, and that you had Ms. Lane come investigate. Don't worry, she's safe. Come to the ship at dock 52 to pick her up."_

Superman stopped short, his eyes narrowing.

"Batman, J'onn, Lex has Lois." He reported. "He wants me at dock 52."

_"You know it's a trap.__"_ Batman told him.

"Why do you think I'm calling you?" Superman remarked, continuing his flight. "I'll keep Luthor and Corbin busy while you get Lois. Get her to safety, please."

_"We will do what we can.__"_ J'onn promised. _"__Do not get killed in the meantime."_

"I'll do my best." Superman replied.

After reaching the docks, Superman found the ship, with Luthor standing on deck waiting for him.

"Glad you could make it." Luthor greeted as Superman landed. "I sent Mercy below deck for some champagne. For me of course, I'm guessing flying while intoxicated doesn't do much for the public image."

"You're surprisingly upfront about all this." Superman replied.

"I figured there had to be some kind of brain under all that muscle." Lex remarked. "Why waste time with subterfuge and an innocent victim facade."

"Then you did build the Lexo-Suit to kill me." Superman responded.

"I wanted to see if the might of the Man of Steel could be matched." Lex confirmed. "I'm pleased to see I was right."

"Not quite." Superman corrected. "It wasn't your suit that hurt me."

"Ah yes, my experimental powersource." Lex recalled. "I believe Miss Lane called it 'Kryptonite'. How catchy."

"You know that stuff can affect humans too." Superman reminded.

"Only after prolonged exposure if my lab techs are correct." Lex dismissed. "And I plan to deal with you long before then. Although, I am willing to compromise."

"Compromise?" Superman questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"With my intellect and your abilities, we could accomplish much together." Luthor proposed. "Achieve greatness on a global scale. What do you say?"

Superman just narrowed his eyes at him in response.

"Not gonna happen." Superman told him.

"Well, you can't blame a guy for trying." Lex lamented as Mercy came up with the champagne. "Ah, thank you Mercy."

Lex took the bottle and poured himself a glass.

"Here's to a nice guy," Luthor toasted. "Who's about to finish last."

Just then, the metal hand of the Lexo-Suit burst through the hull of the ship, grabbing Superman. The rest of the suit climbed out before throwing Superman off the ship onto the pier. Superman pulled himself up as the suit leapt down towards him, ready for round two.

"Not gonna be that easy, Supey." Corbin remarked.

Superman flew at the suit at full force, only for the suit to fire a green laser from it's gun hand. The laser hit Superman, knocking him to the ground and sending him skidding across the pier. As he came to a stop, Superman struggled to get back up, feeling weaker than before.

"What's the matter Superman?" Corbin taunted, stepping on him. "Feeling a little green at the gills?"

From the ship, Lex and Mercy continued to watch the fight.

"I hope it's not wrong how much I'm enjoying this." Lex commented.

As he took a sip of his champagne, a grapnel latched onto the railing from behind him, allowing Batman to pull himself onto the deck. He made his way up as J'onn came phasing through the ground next to him. Both of them made their way inside , J'onn using his telepathy to figure out where Lois was being held.

"She's in the storage area." J'onn reported.

"You go help Superman with the mech suit." Batman told him. "I'll get her."

J'onn nodded, phasing out again as Batman went to save Lois.

…

In the storage area, Lois was tied to a chair, staring down the group of about five goons assigned to watch her.

"How much longer do we have to be here?" one of the goons asked.

"As long as it takes." A second goon snapped. "Stop asking."

"I'm just saying, why don't we just off her now?" the first one insisted.

"Because if we do it before Corbin offs Superman, we'll have a pissed off alien after our heads." a third rationalized.

"Why worry?" The first one remarked. "Corbin's got Superman beat. No big."

"Except Superman isn't who you have to worry about." A voice told them.

They all turned to see Batman emerging from the shadows. Lois smirked at his entrance.

"I see why everyone in Gotham is terrified of you." She declared. "You do not disappoint."

"Get him!" the first goon yelled as they all opened fire.

Batman easily leapt over the barrage of bullets and quickly threw a batarang at one of the goons, disarming him. Batman quickly ran over to him and punched him in the face before grabbing him and throwing him into the second goon. As the third goon aimed his gun at him, Batman backflipped over and behind him, sweeping his legs out from under him and knocking him to the ground. The fourth and fifth goons continued shooting at Batman, but he just took out a bat-bola from his belt and threw it at the two of them, tying them up and making them hit the ground.

With the goons down, Batman walked over to Lois, using a batarang to cut her free. She rubbed circulation back into her wrists before standing up, grabbing her shoes.

"We need to get out of here and help Superman." she insisted. "Lex found a way to weaponize the kryptonite radiation."

"Martian Manhunter's already giving him support." Batman informed.

"Looks like you could use some yourself." Mercy commented from the doorway as she took out her gun and started shooting.

Batman quickly tackled Lois out of the way and the two rolled behind a box for cover.

…

Back outside, Superman was getting trounced by Corbin in his Lexo-Suit, the kryptonite radiation sapping Superman of every ounce of his strength. Corbin batted Superman into a shipping container, causing it to buckle upon impact. Corbin then aimed his gun hand at the container, firing a missile at it. Before the missile hit, J'onn grabbed Superman and phased them both out of the container before the missile went off. He got Superman to safety on the other side of the pier, propping him against the wall.

"Are you alright?" he questioned.

"Fine…" Superman let out. "Just need to… take a minute."

"You are turning green." J'onn noted. "Prolonged exposure to the Kryptonite is beginning to negatively affect your body. If you continue like this, I fear Luthor may get what he wants."

"We can't let that thing stay operational." Superman reasoned. "If we leave now, Luthor's just gonna make it even more dangerous for next time. We have to end this here and now."

J'onn looked as if he was going to try and argue further, but realized it was futile. After a moment, he looked out at the shipping yard, an idea forming.

"Are these containers made out of lead?" He questioned.

Superman attempted to use his X-Ray vision on them, but found himself unable to see through them. He tested it on J'onn to make sure it worked, and it did, leaving only one conclusion.

"They are." Superman confirmed. "They could work as a shield."

"Or a way to contain the Kryptonite and stop its effects on you." J'onn proposed.

"I'll draw his fire, you get the Kryptonite out of there." Superman strategized.

"Are you sure?" J'onn asked.

"I am." Superman confirmed.

…

Back inside, Mercy continued shooting at the box Batman and Lois were hiding behind.

"I really despise that woman." Lois admitted.

"When I give the signal, run." Batman told her, pulling out a batarang. "Now!"

Lois bolted as Batman leapt out and threw the batarang at Mercy, knocking the gun out of her hand. Mercy of course went for it, but Batman tackled her before she reached it. She quickly kicked him in the face, knocking him back before getting back up. The two ran at each other, trading blow for blow for a bit.

"You're well trained." Batman admitted.

"Thanks." Mercy said before kicking Batman in the jaw.

Batman fell back, but quickly rolled backwards onto his feet. During that time, Mercy grabbed the gun and aimed it at his head. Before she could pull the trigger though, the batarang from earlier came around and hit her in the head, knocking her out.

"But still not good enough." Batman remarked.

"Batman!" Lois called out from the stairs. "Hurry!"

Batman turned towards Lois and followed her onto the main deck.

…

Back outside, Superman resumed his battle with Corbin, hitting him across the suit's head. Before he could hit again, the suit's arm grabbed him and slammed him into the ground before Corbin aimed the Kryptonite laser again. This time, Superman flew out of the way, avoiding the blast before it hit. He rolled onto the ground and got to his feet before leaping out of the way of another blast.

"Go ahead and keep running." Corbin taunted, following Superman. "It makes the game all the more interesting."

Superman ignored the taunts and just kept flying, dodging and weaving around the blasts, narrowly avoiding them. Finally, a blast hit Superman, knocking him out of the air and causing him to hit the ground hard. Superman laid there groaning in pain as Corbin stood over him, aiming his laser.

"So long, Superman." Corbin spoke.

Before Corbin could fire though, J'onn came phasing through the suit. He went all the way through, grabbing the Kryptonite and yanking it free of its moorings. He then flew straight into a sealed box, effectively cutting off the deadly rays. Superman stood up, now feeling more invigorated than when the fight began. He then flew right at Corbin and punched him into the air, before grabbing the suit by the feet and spinning it around. He then threw the suit onto the roof of a nearby building, where it landed with a crash. Superman landed on the roof of the building as the suit got back up, ready to finish the fight. The suit fired its guns at Superman, but the bullets seemed to do little more than irritate him. Holding his arms up to give himself some cover, Superman used his heat vision to completely melt the guns. Superman then flew right up to the suit and tore the gun arm completely off, using it to smack the suit around a bit.

"No, no, no!" Corbin cried out, everything sparking around him as he tried to get the reserve power to turn on.

Superman then tossed the gun arm aside and punched the head of the suit again, knocking it back and cracking the glass of the cockpit. Superman then flew down and punched one of the legs of the suit, knocking it off as the suit staggered towards the edge of the roof. As the suit fell, Corbin tried to eject, but the suit had taken too much damage. He was trapped. The suit hit the ground hard, crumbling in on itself as Corbin screamed inside. Superman flew down and tore the top part of the suit off, seeing Corbin in his pain. He was grunting and groaning, semi-conscious and in critical condition.

"Hang on." Superman told him. "I'll get you some help."

…

At the hospital, Corbin was admitted into ICU, the doctors looking over him as best they could. Outside the room, Superman leaned against the wall, J'onn coming to join him.

"The DEO has taken custody of the Kryptonite sample." He reported. "Metropolis PD is currently dismantling the Lexo-Suit and Batman has returned Miss Lane to her home."

"That's good." Superman replied. "What about the ship? Anything tying this to Luthor?"

"By the time the authorities arrived, everything was incinerated." J'onn reported. "The public believes it was caused by faulty wiring."

"Covering his tracks." Superman deduced. "Clever."

"What of Corbin?" J'onn asked.

"Critical condition." Superman answered. "Several broken bones, including his collarbone and part of his hip. He's got swelling in the brain, and his jaw's going to have to be wired shut..."

"It wasn't your fault." J'onn told him.

"Doesn't feel that way." Superman replied.

"Nor should it." Lex's voice declared coldly.

Superman and J'onn turned to see Lex walking up to them with a smug smile on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Superman asked.

"I came to see the Man of Steel's handiwork for myself." He said. "He almost killed a man today after all, and to say nothing of the damage done to the Metropolis pier."

Superman just narrowed his eyes in response.

"And what about the damage you caused?" Batman challenged, joining the two Leaguers.

"You mean what damage you can prove? Which is none, by the way." Lex remarked. "As for the ship, small change to replace. At least in comparison to the multi-million dollar battlesuit you wrecked."

Batman's fists clenched, but J'onn put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him from acting rashly.

"We'll be watching you Luthor." Superman told him as they started to leave. "Make no mistake of that."

"I look forward to it!" Lex called back as they left.

He then turned back to Corbin, who was in a medically induced coma with tubes and wires all over him.

"Rest easy, John." Lex told him. "We'll fix you up good as new. And then… you get to kill Superman."


	14. The First Wave

_Chapter 14: The First Wave_

Deep in the Atlantic Ocean, far below the depths of the water, there laid a set of ancient ruins. In these ruins, a set of seven statues stood high above a coral covered gazebo, tridents in each of their hands and pointed towards the sky. At this sight, two clans of Atlanteans gathered. One on tamed sharks, with reigns and a saddle for the rider to sit in, while the other rode massive sea horses. One of the men on the sharks removed his helmet, revealing a blond man with close cropped hair.

"King Nereus of Xebel." The man greeted, swimming towards an older man with red and silver hair. "Thank you for agreeing to this meeting."

"Welcome, King Orm of Atlantis." Nerus greeted in return. "I must admit, the meeting place you have chosen is closer to the surface than I am comfortable with."

"I chose this place for its historical significance." Orm replied. "Here, the heads of the seven kingdoms would convene and govern all the seven seas."

"But now the seven kingdoms are naught but four." Nerus reminded him. "The Trench is a wasteland, the Deserters have long died out, and the seventh kingdom has been lost for millennia."

"Indeed, but the reason I have called this meeting, is that I wish to make the four, the one." Orm shared. "The surface world grows more dangerous with each passing day. Their weapons more and more advanced, and their ships penetrate our waters deeper and deeper."

"And what would you suggest?" Nerus asked.

"Ally yourself with Atlantis, and help me convince the Brine and the Fishermen to do the same." Orm proposed. "With our combined might, we will crush the surface world, and take this world."

"A fool's errand." Nerus insisted. "The surface dwellers outnumber us. More than that, your barely have full reign over your own thrown."

"What does that mean?" Orm questioned.

"You are not firstborn to the throne." Nerus answered. "Atlanna has a second son."

"You mean that half-breed oaf?" Orm questioned. "He's never even been to Atlantis. He stays up on the surface, fighting for the humans. He is of no consequence."

"So this attack on the surface is not a veiled attempt at destroying your brother?" Nerus challenged. "Nor some form of vengeance against him for taking your mother from Atlantis?"

"Not in the slightest." Orm insisted, with an edge in his voice. "Now, will you stand with me, or not?"

Nerus looked at Orm in genuine contemplation. However, before he could answer, something caught it eye.

"Look out!" he shouted!

Nerus quickly pulled Orm out of the way before a torpedo strike hit one of the columns of the gazebo. Everyone gathered there turned to see a submarine making its way towards them, firing another torpedo. Orm snarled at this as he got back on his shark and rode straight at the sub. He quickly dodged every torpedo strike that came his way before finally reaching the sub, and slicing at the hull of it with his trident. The sub tore in half, bubbles rippling out of it as it sank towards the bottom of a deep trench. Nerus watched it fall, then looked at Orm as the King swam back to the gazebo.

"You see now why I make my plan?" Orm replied. "This was only the beginning. Side with me now, and we can stop the attacks on Atlantis before they start."

Nerus' gaze hardened.

"We will make the surface regret the day it crossed Atlantis." He declared. "I will side with you."

Orm smiled in response.

…

Later on a black sub sitting in the center of the ocean, David Kane, the pirate Aquaman had fought not too long ago, sat atop his sub. His family's knife was in his hands, his gaze hard as he ran his thumb over the Manta ray carved into the handle. He closed his eyes, memories flashing through his mind.

…

_"You killed innocent people!" Aquaman shouted. "Ask the sea for mercy!"_

_He climbed out of the ever filling sub, leaving David alone with his trapped father. Water was rising fast and a massive torpedo had his father's legs pinned. They both struggled to try and move it, but it was far too heavy. David kept trying, but his father did not._

_"Get out of here!" He shouted. "You need to go!"_

_"I'm not leaving you!" David insisted._

_"There's no time!" his father snapped. "You need to live so you can kill that son of a bitch!"_

_"No!" David screamed, still trying to move the torpedo._

_Realizing words alone wouldn't get his son moving, David's father reached for a bomb on his belt, pulling it out and holding it up. David froze at the sight, his eyes widening as his father removed the pin. The only thing keeping it from detonating was his father's grip, sealing his fate._

_"Damn you!" David cried._

_David finally got up, moving towards the exit. As David climbed up the ladder towards the hatch, he heard the explosion of the bomb, confirming his father's demise._

…

The sound of the explosion still rang in his ears as he tightened his grip on the knife. The sound of bubbling water drew his attention, his eyes opening as he stood up, seeing the water around him glowing from a massive ship rising up from beneath it. The ship barely made surface as several Atlantean soldiers emerged from a hatch. The approached David, one carrying a sack and another holding some strange projector. The second soldier dropped the projector into the water, which activated and formed a holographic image of Orm.

"The sub was barely functional," Orm told him. _"But it served my goals well. Here is your payment, as promised."_

The soldier with the sack tossed it at David, who let it fall at his feet. Old coins, no doubt from sunken ships, scattered at his feet, but David ignored them.

"Keep your money." he snapped. "I want Aquaman."

_"Then it seems you're in luck."_ Orm replied. _"For my plans to succeed, my half-breed of a brother must be dealt with. I can't directly as it would endanger my position."_

"Don't worry." David swore. "When I'm through with him, there won't be anything left."

_"I should hope so."_ Orm replied.

…

At the High Tides Bar, Arthur and Diana were drinking and laughing. Joining them was Thomas Curry, Arthur's father, and J'onn J'onzz. Thomas was drinking along with Arthur and Diana, though J'onn, who had taken on the appearance of an african american man, was there as the designated sober person of the group. As Arthur finished downing his drink, he slammed the mug onto the table, letting out a long sigh.

"It's bad enough she keeps out drinking me, but even my old man keeps putting me under the table." He announced.

"And that, Arthur, is my superpower." Thomas remarked.

"I bet even Dionysus himself would be envious of your skills." Diana praised.

"That just might be the best compliment I have ever received." Thomas replied.

Arthur turned to J'onn, who was sipping at a soda. He smirked, then slid a mug of beer his direction.

"C'mon J'onn, drink." he encouraged. "Loosen up a little."

"Thank you for the offer, but I will stick with my own beverage." J'onn insisted. "I was given the Earth distinction of 'designated driver'."

"I believe he's simply weary of the effects alcohol will have on him." Diana mused. "After all, it will be difficult to remain in his current form if he is inebriated."

"Fair enough, I suppose." Thomas relented. "But next time, your first round's on me."

"Next time." J'onn promised.

…

Much later, Diana and Arthur helped a barely standing Thomas out of the bar. They attempted to get him in the passenger seat, but he shook his head.

"Ladies in the front." he slurred. "Arthur and I will sit in the bed."

"I do not mind riding in the back." Diana voiced.

"Let an old man be chivalrous." Thomas insisted.

"Might as well." Arthur told her. "He's as stubborn as I am."

"If you insist." Diana relented.

The two got him in the back and Arthur prepared to join him when a splash came from behind him. He stopped and turned, seeing a woman in a green, skin tight suit made out of scales. She had bright red hair that was currently sopping wet, and he could make out the faint outline of gills on her neck. He rubbed similar lines on his own neck before turning to her.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Arthur asked.

"I am Princess Y'Mera Xebella Challa of Xebel, but you can call me Mera." she greeted. "You are Arthur Curry, firstborn son of Queen Atlanna."

"Firstborn?" Diana repeated, looking at Arthur in surprise. "You never told us you were of royal descent."

"Never seemed important." Arthur said dismissively.

"Well, it's important now." Mera reported. "Both Atlantis and the surface world are in grave danger."

"From?" Arthur prompted.

"Your brother, Orm." Mera answered. "He seeks war with the surface. If he succeeds, he will wipe out all life on the surface, starting with you."

"In case you haven't noticed, the surface can take care of itself." Arthur told her. "We just stopped an alien robot from destroying the planet."

"And what of Atlantis?" Mera questioned. "Under Orm's leadership, the four kingdoms will be led into ruin. He must be stopped."

"That's your problem." Arthur dismissed. "I stopped caring about Atlantis a long time ago."

"But you are the first-born son!" Mera pressed. "If you challenge Orm for the throne-!"

"Stop saying that!" Arthur snapped, his eyes flashing gold for a moment. "I'm the half-breed bastard son that your people killed my mother for! Atlantis never cared for me, and I have no reason to help them."

"Aquaman." J'onn called out, approaching Arthur and placing a hand on his shoulder. "I believe you are not of sound mind right now. We should proceed back to the lighthouse as planned."

"Good idea." Arthur replied. "I don't have anything else to say anyway."

With that, the rest of them piled into the truck and drove off.

…

The truck drove along a winding road that overlooked an ocean side cliff. As it drove in silence, Diana looked at the back of the truck where Arthur and Thomas were sitting. Both were looking out at the ocean, Thomas with a heartbreaking longing, and Arthur with nothing but contempt.

"I know this must be a hard subject to approach…" Diana spoke. "But you've never mentioned your mother, or your heritage. I had assumed you were full Atlantean, or barring that, a metahuman."

"My past is… something I don't like to talk about." Arthur admitted.

"Understandable," J'onn replied. "However, perhaps telling your story to trusted friends would help ease the burden of grief weighing on your heart.

Aruthur sighed in response, knowing that he might be right.

"I guess so." Arthur relented. "It all started years ago, when my mom fled an arranged marriage to the King of Atlantis. She got caught in a storm and washed up on the rocks near the lighthouse. My father brought her inside and tended to her wounds."

"She ate my goldfish..." Thomas muttered drunkily.

"Right…" Arthur replied. "Anyway, the two eventually fell in love and had me. But, it wasn't meant to be. King Orvax, Orm's father, wanted his Queen back, so he sent a legion of Atlantean Elites to bring her back. They destroyed our home, but mom fended them off. She left not long after to protect us. Years later, I learned she had been banished, sacrificed to the Trench.

"The Trench?" J'onn inquired.

"One of the lost kingdoms of Atlantis." Arthur clarified. "The beings there are little more than beasts, feeding on anything that comes too close to their lair. Nothing survives."

"Arthur, I… I'm sorry." Diana tried to console.

"Now you see why I've never gone to Atlantis." Arthur said, adjusting his position in the back of the truck.

"I get the idea," Diana replied. "But if what Mera said is true, the world itself could be at stake."

"Atlantis wouldn't rise against the surface." Arthur insisted.

"How do you know?" Diana asked.

"Because if they were going to do something, they would have done it by now." Arthur rationalized.

As the truck continued to drive, something in the distance caught everyone's eye. They turn, seeing a massive tsunami closing in on the shore, sweeping fishing vessels up in its crest.

"Great Hera!" Diana let out.

J'onn floored the gas, speeding along the road as the wave closed in. Finally, the wave hit them, throwing Arthur and Thomas free of the car. Diana was bashed hard against the dashboard, but remained conscious as she tried to free herself from her seatbelt. J'onn sprouted a set of gills, cutting Diana free before the both busted out of the truck. Arthur just grabbed hold of his dad as he struggled to fight against the water's currents. As he fought against the tides, his grip on his dad started to loosen until he finally slipped through his fingers.

"No!" He cried out. "No, dad!"

Before Thomas could get too far, a new hand grabbed him. Everyone looked in shock to see Mera, holding Thomas in one arm while extending her other. Her eyes were glowing a bright blue as the water around them began to swirl, spreading out into a pocket of air. Diana immediately gasped, dropping to her knees and coughing up a good gallon of seawater. Thomas did the same, panting heavily as he struggled to breathe. Arthur and J'onn broke through the water, the latter getting rid of his gills as they checked on their human companions.

"Dad!" Arthur let out as he ran over to him. "Are you alright?"

Thomas nodded, still wheezing slightly. He looked over at Arthur, then his eyes widened.

"Behind you!" he rasped.

Arthur spun around and was greeted by a rocket flying right at him, hitting him in the chest and sending him flying. He went flying back into the water as Diana turned to the source of the rocket.

"Show yourself!" she demanded.

From seemingly out of nowhere, several soldiers came out and started shooting at her, forcing her to use her bracelets to deflect the bullets. J'onn flew forward and backhanded one of them before grabbing the gun of a second soldier, wrenching it from his hands before destroying it. While this went on, Arthur jumped out of the water, landing back on the shore. His shirt was burned, but other than that, he was fine.

"Nice try." he snarled.

He then punched out another soldier before kicking another one aside. During the fight, Mera helped Thomas to his feet, the water from the wave finally receding.

"I'll get your father out of here!" she called.

"The lighthouse!" Arthur called. "Hurry!"

Mera nodded as she jumped back into the water with Thomas, speeding off like a torpedo. Diana meanwhile, managed to deflect one of the bullets into the leg of a soldier, causing him to kneel over in pain as she whipped out her lasso and wrapped it around him.

"Why are you trying to kill us?" She questioned.

"Orders from the boss." the soldier answered.

"And who is your boss?" Diana pressed, tightening her grip on the lasso.

"David Kane."

Arthur turned towards the soldier with contempt in his eye.

"Am I supposed to know who that is?"

"You will!" A voice called out as another rocket launched at Arthur.

The rocket was intercepted by Diana, who caught it and threw it out over the water where it exploded. Arthur turned back and saw David stepping towards him, dropping the rocket launcher and pulling out both a gun and a sword.

"You…" Arthur recalled. "You're the pirate from the sub."

"The one you left to die with my father." David replied, opening fire as he walked towards him.

The bullets did little as David approached Arthur, finally swinging his sword at him. J'onn and Diana continued to hold off the crew, leaving the two to battle. Arthur dodged around the sword swings before grabbing David's wrist. David responded by pulling out his father's knife and stabbing Arthur in the stomach with it. Much to arthur's surprise, it pierced right through him.

"Wha… what the..."

"Atlantean Steel." David explained. "You think your mother was the first Atlantean to breach the surface?"

David pulled the knife out and tried bringing it down on Arthur, but Diana's lasso wrapped around his arm, stopping him mid stab.

"Not this day!" she shouted.

Diana then whipped the lasso back, pulling David away from Arthur, and into the side of the cliff.

"We have to get out of here!" J'onn declared.

"The water..." Arthur wheezed. "Hurry!"

All three of them jumped into the water, holding onto Arthur as he sped off through the surf. As David pulled himself up, he looked out to the water and saw Arthur and the others swimming away.

"Damnit!" He cursed.

…

At the lighthouse, a now sober Thomas was passing out mugs of hot cocoa to everyone. Diana tended to Arthur's stomach wound as J'onn looked out the window of the lighthouse.

"It seems that Orm's designs for the surface are quite clear." J'onn surmised.

"And this was only the beginning." Mera insisted. "This was but a warning."

"Not just a warning, an assassination attempt." Diana added. "They were after Aquaman."

"And it wasn't just any assassin." Arthur replied. "A pirate I fought a few weeks before the League formed."

"He mentioned his father." J'onn recalled. "And how you left him to die."

"He's… not wrong." Arthur lamented. "And now, he nearly killed all of you."

"He must have been sent by Orm." Mera rationalized. "He knows you're the only one standing between him and his conquest."

Arthur narrowed his eyes in response.

"If he wants to play things that way, fine." Arthur replied.

"Then you'll do it?" Mera asked. "Challenge Orm for the throne?"

"Yes." Arthur confirmed. "But I'm doing this to protect the surface, my father, and my friends. Not for Atlantis. Got it?"

"Agreed." Mera agreed.

She then took a big drink of her cocoa, only to go wide-eyed and spit it out.

"Hot!" she yelped.

"Oh, sorry." Thomas told her. "Should've warned you. You have to blow on it a bit."

"Blow on it?" she questioned.

"Like this." Arthur spoke before blowing on his own drink.

Mera repeated the action, taking another tentative sip. Thomas watched, sighing heavily. J'onn glanced over, sensing a wave of nostalgia come over the man. Thomas turned away and walked out of the house, J'onn following.

"Is everything alright, Mr. Curry?" J'onn asked.

"Yes." Thomas promised, walking out onto the docks leading out to the ocean. "I do this every morning at sunrise."

"Why? If you don't mind my asking." J'onn replied.

"Not at all." Thomas reassured. "When Atlanna left, she promised that one day we would be reunited. She said she'd be here at sunrise to greet me, so I've always come out. Rain, sleet, or snow, I come out here every morning, hoping one day I'll see her standing at the edge of this dock.

"And you've never lost faith that she'd come?" J'onn asked. "Even when others say she is… gone?"

"I must have faith." Thomas insisted. "It's all I have. When you fall in love, you give everything to that relationship. It's not something you can let go of easily."

J'onn sighed, thinking of his wife and daughter, the family he'd lost oh so long ago.

"No… I suppose not." J'onn agreed.

…

The next day, the three heroes and Mera embarked for Atlantis. When Mera saw J'onn and Diana following them, she looked surprised.

"What are you doing?" she questioned.

"We are coming with you." Diana insisted.

"No you're not." Mera said.

"Yes, they are." Arthur contradicted. "They're my friends and they're coming."

"Surface dwellers are forbidden in Atlantis." Mera insisted.

"If Orm is gunning for the surface, then we're gonna need all the help we can get." Arthur reasoned. "If they stay, I stay."

Mera looked at the three of them, growling in annoyance.

"Fine." she snapped. "But it's not on me if they drown."

Diana pulled out a breathing apparatus, sticking it onto her face. J'onn simply shifted so he had gills on his neck.

"I believe we will be fine." J'onn told her.

Mera just rolled her eyes before leaping into the water. The three Leaguers followed suit, diving into the water.

"So how do we get to Atlantis?" Diana asked.

"I have a ship stored not far from here." Mera explained.

"Can it fit all of us?" Arthur questioned.

"Thankfully, yes." Mera answered. "Even if I wasn't expecting two extra passengers."

The four swam for a bit before reaching a shipping container that was part of a sunken cargo ship. She opened it up and got into the Atlantean ship inside, powering it up. Arthur looked at the container, seeing the fish, coral, and mussels that had made it home.

"You expect us to ride in that thing?" He questioned. "It smells like whale butter."

"Just get in." Mera told him.

Reluctantly, he did, taking the front seat while J'onn and Diana took the back. The ship then darted off through the water, with its occupants intent on reaching their destination.

…

The ship sailed through the water for a good hour. The occupants inside were all looking out at the ocean, seeing bioluminescent coral and algae everywhere, making the entire area seem like an entirely new world.

"Incredible…" Diana marveled.

"Amazing." J'onn let out.

"Pretty sweet, huh?" Arthur replied.

"Just wait until we get there." Mera told them.

The ship continued to fly amidst the waters towards the fabled city. After flying over the next ridge, a massive blue glowing bridge leading into a large wall came into view.

"A bridge? Underwater?" Arthur questioned.

"Remnants of the old kingdom." Mera explained. "It's also the only way in or out of the city."

"And we can't just go over it?" Arthur asked.

"Security is impenetrable." Mera replied. "Even if they got past the guards, they'd never get past the hydro-cannons."

"Impressive." Diana admitted.

"Wait until we get inside." Mera told her.

"Will there be trouble?" J'onn questioned, eyeing the security at the gate.

"No, I have diplomatic clearance." Mera reassured.

The ship passed through the gate undeterred, allowing them to enter straight into the sprawling city. Buildings designed like jellyfish dotted the streets. ships like Mera's in varying shapes and sizes flew past. Structures with glowing blue lights in them towered over the streets.

"I have never seen such beauty." Diana marveled.

"And to think, your friend wasn't willing to give it a chance." Mera ribbed.

"Alright, alright." Arthur replied defensively. "So what do we do first? Go up to Orm and tell him to knock if off?"

"No, first we go see Vulko." Mera corrected.

"Vulko?" J'onn inquired.

"He's the man who trained me." Arthur explained. "He taught me everything I know about being an Atlantean."

"He's also King Orm's advisor." Mera added. "Don't worry though, he's on our side."

Mera then steered the ship towards a path leading out of the city. They then began heading down to the sea floor where an ancient shipwreck was laying. The ship docked just outside as the cockpit opened up and the heroes exited. Mera lead them all inside the ship, where they were surprised to find that there was air inside. Diana removed her mask, looking surprised.

"How is this possible?" she asked.

"Added protection." Mera explained. "It keeps the fish out and prevents the inside of the ship from rotting."

"That, and the stigma of being in the air keeps most if not all Atlanteans away." Vulko added, stepping into the light. "Hello Arthur."

"Hey, Vulko." Arthur greeted. "Long time no see.

"I see you've brought friends." He noted.

"I am Diana of Themyscira." Diana introduced. "This is J'onn J'onzz of Mars."

"Any friend of Arthur's is a friend of ours." J'onn told him

"We will need all the help we can get if our plan is to succeed." Vulko replied. "Orm's getting ready for all out war with the surface world."

"From what we've heard, Orm has had no regard for the surface before." J'onn commented. "Why would he attack now?"

"He and Mera's father were attacked by a submarine from the surface." Vulko explained.

"Couldn't be." Arthur chimed in. "The surface still thinks Atlantis is a fairy tale."

"I was there." Vulko insisted. "I saw it happen."

"Perhaps it was some sort of trick." J'onn rationalized. "A ruse in order to get what he wanted."

Diana then remembered something, turning to Arthur.

"Aquaman, didn't you say that the pirate who attacked us was hijacking a submarine when you met?" she asked.

"Right." Arthur recalled. "Kane must've been hired by Orm to take the sub and stage an attack from the surface."

"Giving Xebel reason to side with his cause." Vulko concluded. "Now Orm possesses an armada big enough to convince the other kingdoms to join him as well."

"Then how do we stop this war?" Diana questioned.

"With this." Vulko declared.

He pulled out a piece of oilskin, unrolling it to reveal the image of a trident.

"Yeah, already got one of those." Arthur replied, holding up the trident he'd brought with him. "Thanks though."

"This is no mere trident." Vulko told him. "This is the lost trident of Atlan."

"The Trident of Atlan?" Diana questioned. "I heard the legend as a girl, but thought it was just that."

"That's because it is." Arthur insisted. "It's a fairytale, nothing more."

"It's real, Arthur." Vulko insisted. "And it's how you're going to convince Atlantis you are its one true king."

"How would a trident convince them of that?" J'onn questioned.

"Because that trident has the power to rival Poseidon himself." Diana told him. "It is the reason Atlantis sank beneath the waves all those millennia ago. Poseidon was jealous that any mortal would have power that could challenge his own, so in a show of might, he sent a mighty earthquake that shattered Atlantis' isle. To ensure that none would dare challenge his rule, he sent massive waves as well to swallow the shattered island. King Atlan begged for his people to be spared, swearing never to wield his mighty weapon again. And so, Poseidon granted the people the ability to breathe underwater on the condition that the trident be sealed away."

"Question." Arthur piped up. "If the Greek God of the ocean wants this thing gone, then what's to stop him from wiping out anyone who tries to take it?"

"Because Poseidon promised that there would be one who would be worthy of its power." Mera answered. "The one True King of Atlantis, who would reunite the scattered kingdoms and return atlantis to its former glory."

"And you think that's me?" Arthur questioned. "A half breed who wants nothing to do with this place?"

"I believe that between you and Orm, you're the least objectionable." Mera answered.

"Where would we begin looking for it?" J'onn asked before things could get hostile.

"A few months ago, one of our ancient archeological teams uncovered this." Vulko answered, pulling out what looked like an ancient cryptex.

Arthur looked at it, tilting his head.

"That thing from the DaVinci Code movie?" he questioned.

"It's an ancient recording, dating back to the first Atlantean dynasty." Vulko told him. "I believe it contains Atlan's final message, regarding the location of the lost trident."

"Then what does it say?" Arthur asked.

"We don't know." Mera admitted. "It's ancient Desert Kingdom tech, something that hasn't been seen since the kingdom dried up and died out."

"Which means you must journey to the Desert Kingdom and find Atlan's final message." Vulko told him.

Before any further words could be said, the wall behind them was blown open, allowing several Atlantean soldiers to enter. Vulko grabbed Mera, pulling her out of sight before they could see either of them. The soldiers aimed their blasters at the group, prompting Diana to draw her sword, and Arthur to take up his trident.

"And here I thought today would be boring." Arthur remarked.

"We mean you no harm." J'onn insisted.

"You three are under arrest for trespassing in Atlantis' sacred borders." one soldier informed. "You are to come with us by order of King Orm."

"Like hell we will." Arthur dismissed, charging forward at them.

He kicked one soldier aside before using the blunt end of his trident to knock a soldier back. Diana came in next and sliced a soldiers blaster with her sword before elbowing him in the face. J'onn flew forward and rammed right into one soldier, knocking him into a wall. He then made himself intangible as one soldier tried to slice him with his sword. After the blade passed through him, J'onn turned tangible again and backhanded him, knocking him to the ground.

Arthur continued knocking soldiers back and forth, even using his trident to clash blades with a soldier wielding a sword. While the soldier was well trained, Arthur was better, blocking every blow and finally catching the blade within the prongs of his trident, allowing to snap it. He then used the trident to swat the soldier away while smirking the whole time.

"Mera, we need to go." Vulko hissed, pushing the recorder into her hands. "If they see us, everything we've worked for ends."

Mera looked back out at the fight, seeing Arthur hold his own against the soldiers. Finally, she relented, and the two of them made their escape. As the fight continued, Arthur could see more soldiers coming in, as he knew it was only a matter of time before things went south.

"Diana, J'onn, you two get out of here!" He told them.

"We're not leaving without you." Diana insisted.

"They catch me, I get arrested." Arthur informed her. "You get captured, you get executed. Go!"

"I'm afraid he may be right." J'onn agreed. "We would be more help to him out here than dead."

Diana looked reluctant, but Arthur stood firm.

"We will save you." Diana promised as she and J'onn took off.

As Arthur watched them go, one of the soldiers came up and struck him on the back of the head, knocking him out. Some more turned to the exit the two other leaguers had taken.

"They're escaping!" one shouted.

"Forget them." another insisted, looking down at the unconscious Arthur. "The halfbreed is our target. Bring him to King Orm."


	15. Trial by Fire

_Chapter 15: Trial by Fire_

Letting out a groan of pain, Arthur finally started coming to, finding himself chained to the ground in a massive white throne room. Laying on the ground in front of him was his trident, which he quickly tried to reach for. As he tried moving his limbs though, he felt his movements restrained. He looked to see massive chains being held by various atlantean guards, a testament to Arthur's strength.

"Welcome to Atlantis, brother." Orm's voice boomed. "I can't believe you're finally here after all these years."

Arthur stopped struggling for a moment, his eyes drifting up to the throne. There he could see Orm looking down on him with barely concealed scorn and hatred. To his mild surprise, Mera and Vulko sat on either side of him, both of them doing their best to appear unfazed.

"I've heard stories about you." Orm went on. "Our mother would never stop talking about you and that surface dweller that defiled her."

"I heard the story differently." Arthur remarked.

"Still, actually seeing you makes me feel… conflicted." Orm admitted. "I don't know whether to pity you, or just run you through."

Arthur managed to launch himself forward, the soldiers holding him losing their grip. The chains still came to a stop, Arthur right in front of the throne and almost right in his brother's face.

"How about taking these chains off and we'll see who runs who through first?" Arthur challenged.

Both Mera and Vulko shared worried glances.

"Ah yes, your choice of weapon." Orm noted, glancing down at the trident. "Our mothers weapon. Elegant, but imperfect. Like she was."

"She was your mother too." Arthur snapped.

"And she betrayed her home, to chase after some lowly surface dweller!" Orm spat back. "Now you come here and stand in defiance of Atlantis like she did."

"I've come to stop a madman from destroying the world." Arthur retorted.

"And what about the atrocities the surface has dealt us?" Orm challenged. "For years they've polluted our oceans, poisoned our children, and have caused our oceans to boil. Like our mother, you've chosen the wrong side."

"There are no sides in a war like this. Only death." Arthur countered. "And I'm willing to do whatever it takes to stop that from happening."

Orm moved back a bit, mulling over everything Arthur said.

"Are you invoking the Combat of the Kings?" Orm asked.

"I call it an ass whoopin, but you can call it whatever you want." Arthur replied.

"Your Majesty," Vulko spoke up. "I do not believe this to be necessary."

"Oh, but it is." Orm countered. "If I defeat Queen Atlanna's firstborn son in front of anyone, then no one will question my position as King."

"Your Majesty, I must agree with Vulko." Mera chimed in. "There is no victory in defeating the ignorant. Your brother is an imbecile who knows nothing of Atlantean culture or its ways.

Arthur shot her a bit of a look as Orm continued.

"Then I'd say he's about to get an education." Orm remarked before turning back to Arthur. "Assuming the challenge is official."

"You bet it is." Arthur confirmed. "And when I win-"

"You mean, 'if' you win." Orm cut off. "And should that happen I will cease all immediate action. The war is over. But if I win… you're over."

"Let's do it." Arthur smirked.

"Very well then." Orm declared. "The challenge has been made, and I accept."

He turned to the guards, giving a nod.

"Prepare him for the Ring of Fire!" he commanded.

"Yes!" Arthur shouted. "Wait, what's that?"

The guards holding him grabbed the chains and dragged him off. As they did, an atlantean with darker skin watched the scene unfold. His eyes flashed red for a moment before he swam out of the throne room.

…

Elsewhere, Diana hid in a coral reef as the dark-skinned Atlantean approached her. He spoke in J'onn's voice, revealing his true identity.

"Aquaman has challenged Orm for the rights to the throne of Atlantis." he reported.

"Do you believe he stands a chance of winning?" Diana asked.

"I truly do not know." J'onn admitted. "While Aquaman's skills are impressive, I have only ever seen him fight on land. I do not know how he will fair underwater, nor do I know the strength of his opponent."

"Then we'd best be there when this fight begins." Diana decided. "Do you know where it will take place?"

"Somewhere called the 'Ring of Fire'." J'onn reported, his eyes flickering again. "I fear that I may be of little use should things not go our way."

"Then I will handle it." Diana reassured.

…

Later, Arthur was with Vulko in some kind of armory, trying on various pieces of armor in preparation for the upcoming fight.

"Tell me Arthur, have all those years on the surfaced dried out your brains?" Vulko demanded.

"What?" Arthur replied. "I was gonna fight Orm anyway."

"The plan was to get Atlan's trident, THEN challenge Orm!"

"So we're doing things a little out of order, big deal." Arthur dismissed. "From what I saw of him, I feel I can kick his ass no problem."

"Do not brush him aside so easily." Vulko warned. "He has earned the title of Ocean Master because none have ever been able to beat him in combat."

"Yeah, well, he's never fought me." Arthur retorted.

"And you've never fought him." Vulko countered. "Especially underwater."

"I can take anyone in a fight, just ask my friends, wherever they are."

"I have no doubt you're an excellent fighter on the surface," Vulko reassured. "But fighting underwater is quite different."

"Then show me how to do it." Arthur insisted.

Vulko sighed in response.

"Fine." He relented, picking up a trident before tossing Arthur his. "Let's see if you remember any of my lessons."

…

After a few hours of training, Arthur was taken to a preparation area beneath the arena. There, Arthur finished his preparations as Mera came in. Arthur turned towards her and saw Mera wearing a lavish dress with a jellyfish collar.

"Wow…" Arthur let out. "You… you look great."

"Thank you." Mera replied.

"Of course she does." Orm commented, coming in wearing blue and silver armor. "The Princess of Xebel, and my future Queen, deserves nothing but the best."

"Future queen?" Arthur let out.

"I am betrothed to King Orm." she explained. "It was arranged when we were children to ensure a strong bond between Atlantis and Xebel."

Her expression was even, but her eyes betrayed her true feelings on the arrangement, none of them pleasant.

"... congratulations." Arthur told them.

"Your adulation is unnecessary, 'brother'." Orm replied before turning towards Mera. "Now my dear, before you watch my victory from the royal box, I have a gift for you."

He then pulls out a bracelet with a shimmering pearl set on a golden band. He placed it on her wrist, allowing her to look at it. Her expression never changed.

"Thank you." she told him.

She then swam off, leaving the two brothers alone in the small area.

"Don't worry," Orm reassured, placing on a silver helmet with red eyes and silver fins on the side. "I'll try to make your death relatively painless."

"You know, believe it or not, there was a time when I wanted to meet you." Arthur told him. "To tell my little brother that he wasn't alone. Now I see what a dick you really are."

"Well, life's full of disappointments." Orm remarked, taking hold of his trident.

Orm then darted upwards into the arena, where he was almost immediately greeted by thunderous applause. Arthur put on his own helmet and took hold of his trident before swimming up after him. Arthur received no such adulation upon entering the arena, which was a large platform surrounded by lava. Arthur winced at that.

"Hope J'onn's not anywhere nearby." he muttered.

Nearby, Diana concealed herself behind a statue, watching as Orm and Arthur went to face one another.

_"They're preparing to fight.__"_ Diana reported telepathically. _"__The entire arena is surrounded by magma, so you were wise to stay away."_

_"Agreed.__"_ J'onn replied. _"__This challenge is in accordance with Atlantean law, so we cannot interfere unless Arthur is in immediate danger."_

_"I am aware of that.__" _Diana informed him. _"__But it doesn't mean I have to like it."_

Down below, Arthur and Orm put their tridents together before pulling back and taking a fighting stance. Arthur moved first, swinging his trident at Orm, only for him to block it and returning in kind. Arthur deflected the blow before leaping up and trying to bring his trident down on him, but Orm easily blocked it and kicked him aside. Arthur tumbled through the water before landing on the wall of the arena and springing off as Orm darted towards him. The two clashed, sending out a shockwave as they locked tridents. They struggled to hold their lock on each other until finally, Orm kicked Arthur in the chest, knocking him back. Arthur quickly stabilized himself as Orm came in for another attack. Arthur blocked the strike before grabbing Orm and throwing him across the arena.

"That's what you're in for, 'bro'." Arthur taunted. "Sure you don't wanna call it?"

"The battle has just begun."

"If you say so." Arthur retorted before darting at him.

Orm quickly brought his trident down on Arthur, sending him falling towards the lava below.

"Arthur!" Diana shouted.

_"Stop!__"_ J'onn mentally warned. "You cannot interfere!"

Diana grabbed part of the statue and crushed it in her hands. Arthur meanwhile managed to stop his descent just before he made contact with the lava, and bolted back towards Orm, slamming him into the side of the arena. While blocking Arthur's attack, Orm grabbed Arthur by the arm and threw him to the ground. Arthur quickly got up and tried stabbing Orm, but Orm easily blocked the blow. He then kicked Arthur back to the ground and tried bringing his trident down on him. Arthur raised his trident to block it, but Orm's trident sliced through his, breaking it in two.

"No!" Diana screamed.

_"What happened?__"_ J'onn questioned.

_"He lost.__"_ Diana answered.

In the royal booth, Mera made a quick exit, ditching her jellyfish dress as she did. Vulko watched her go, contemplating stopping her but deciding against it. Orm meanwhile stood over a defeated Arthur, kicking the broken pieces of the trident into the lava before aiming his trident at his throat.

"You've lost brother." Orm taunted. "The only downside is now I have to clean your bloodstains off my weapon."

Before he could make a killing blow, Diana's lasso shot out and grabbed his arm, restraining his movement. He looked behind him and saw the Amazon standing behind him, a cold look gracing her face.

"You will not smite him this day!" she shouted.

"Then I will have to settle for you." Orm decided, darting forward.

Diana used her bracelet to block his attack before kicking him aside. Before the fight could escalate, Mera's ship pulled up, with her inside, now donned in her green suit once again, the doors opening.

"Get in!" she shouted. "Both of you!"

The two piled in as Mera floored it, speeding away from the arena.

"Where's J'onn?" Arthur asked.

"He'll find us." Diana assured him. "Just go!"

Mera continued flying her ship through the city, several more coming after them in pursuit.

"Well, that's gonna be a problem." Arthur commented.

"Yeah, a problem you created!" Mera criticized. "What were you thinking challenging Orm like that?"

"I thought that was the entire point of me coming to this place!" Arthur retorted.

"You were supposed to challenge him after-!"

"After I got the trident, I know!" Arthur interjected. "I thought I could take him, sorry!"

"Perhaps we can have this conversation after we escape!" Diana suggested.

As the enemy ships continued their pursuit, a set of large green tentacles came out of nowhere and grabbed some of them, knocking them aside. The tentacles belonged to a large green squid, one that batted ships back and forth. Diana glanced back at it, seeing a red X across its chest.

"I told you J'onn would find us." she said with a smile.

With a few more ships dealt with, the squid shrunk down and morphed back into J'onn, who then flew after the ship to catch up. As they approached the wall to Atlantis, the hydro-cannons began opening fire on them, As both J'onn and the ship moved around the blasts, J'onn flew forward and phased through one of them, shorting it out and leaving an opening for them. Mera floored the accelerator, flying through the opening with J'onn right behind them.

"Seems I was wrong about you surface dwellers." Mera admitted. "You are useful in a pinch."

"We try to be." Diana replied, right before one of the cannons managed to hit the ship.

Thinking fast, Arthur opened the canopy and pulled the two women out, just as the ship went down and J'onn flew alongside them.

"With any luck, they'll think we died in the crash." Arthur told them.

"Then we must leave now." J'onn told him, joining the three heroes.

"Way ahead of you." Arthur replied.

Arthur then extended his hand, calling out to a pod of whales that swam by. One opened its mouth as Arthur urged them all inside.

"What are you doing?" Mera questioned.

"Getting us a ride." Arthur replied.

They all piled inside the whale's mouth just as it closed and the whale swam off.

"Got this idea from Pinochio." Arthur told them.

"Pinnochio?" Mera repeated.

"It is a children's book, one about a puppet who wants to become a real boy." J'onn explained.

"It's an interesting tale, I'll admit." Diana commented. "I still cry at the end though."

"So you trusted our fate to a children's story?" Mera questioned.

"Actually, I've only seen the movie." Arthur admitted. "Besides, it's working. Our friend just informed me that Orm and his patrols returned to the city."

"Then we are free to proceed with Vulko's plan." J'onn surmised. "Where is this 'Desert Kingdom'?"

"In the great desert the surface has dubbed 'The Sahara'." Mera answered.

Diana perked, a smile on her face.

"The Sahara?" she asked. "I have a friend who owns an airfield out there."

…

Sometime later, the four of them exited the mouth of the whale, and emerged on a beach in the Western Sahara. As Diana had promised, there was an airstrip right along the shore. It was small and clearly a family owned strip, but to the four water-weary travelers, it was a welcome sight.

"Sameer!" Diana called out.

Inside, a young man of arab descent perked up at the sound of his name. Grabbing an oil cloth, he wiped his hands and walked out of the hanger, his face breaking out into a grin when he saw who it was.

"As I live and breath, Wonder Woman herself!" He greeted.

"Hello Sameer." Diana replied. "It's been some time."

"Indeed it has." Sameer agreed. "Look at you. Haven't aged a day."

Diana laughed a bit, then gestured to her companions with her arm.

"My friends could use some dry clothes." she admitted. "We also require the use of your plane, if you can spare the time."

"For you, anything." Sameer promised, turning towards the hanger.

"Wow, how'd you meet this guy?" Arthur asked. "Save his family from a meteor or something?"

"I served with his great-grandfather, the original Sameer, back in 1918." Diana explained. "I have kept in contact with his family ever since. He will get us where we need to go, that I can promise."

Sameer came back out with two sets of clothes for Arthur and well as some towels for Diana and J'onn.

"Not exactly Atlantean, but it's more practical than a skinsuit or heavy armor." Arthur declared, taking the clothes. "Trust me, you do not want to be caught in the desert like that."

"Fair enough." Mera relented, taking her new garb.

"Once you're dressed, I'll fly you out." Sameer promised. "Where are you headed?"

"An underwater city buried beneath the sea of sand." Mera answered.

Sameer blinked, then shrugged.

"I've heard of weirder." he declared, heading over to prep the plane

…

Minutes later, the group was airborne and flying over the massive desert. Diana gave Sameer some pirate treasure Arthur had taken from the sunken ship before joining her friends in the back. Mera was looking out the window, her face paler than normal.

"You doing alright?" Arthur asked.

"I've just never been this far from the ocean before." Mera admitted.

"Right…" Arthur realized. "Listen… I'm sorry you've gone through so much trouble for me."

"It doesn't matter anymore." Mera informed him. "What's done is done. Now all we can do is find the trident and pray we're not too late."

"Maybe when this is all over, I can have it so you won't have to marry Orm." Arthur offered.

Mera turned to Arthur with a look of surprise, shock, and disgust.

"What?" she let out.

"What?" Arthur replied. "He seemed like a jerk and I figured-"

"I was betrothed to him to strengthen our kingdoms." Mera cut off. "It was my duty, and now I am a fugitive wanted for high treason."

"But when we get the trident, that all goes away, right?" Arthur assumed.

Mera sighed, just looking out the window again.

"Hopefully, yes." she answered.

"I suggest we all get some rest while we can." J'onn suggested. "Even by plane, I have a feeling it will take time before we reach our destination."

...

Back in Atlantis, Orm looked out a window overlooking the kingdom, a look of irritation on his face.

"You're certain the tracker is still active?" he questioned.

"Yes, My King." One of his elite soldiers reported. "It's currently crossing the ocean of sand called the sahara."

"Send your forces to find them." Orm ordered. "Slay them on sight!"

"Sir, with all due respect, we cannot do that." the elite insisted. "Princess Mera is King Nerus' only child. If he were to learn of our involvement in her demise, it would bring an end to your alliance."

"A fair point…" Orm considered. "Contact the surface pirate. I need a meeting."

…

On a remote island somewhere in the pacific ocean, David Kane stood on the beach and waited. Finally, a group of Atlanteans emerged from the surf. Two were carrying a massive crate and third was holding that same hologram projector.

_"It seems your first attempt to kill Aquaman has failed."_ Orm noted.

"Just give me another shot, and he's dead." David promised.

_"You'll have it, I assure you."_ Orm replied. _"You and your men just need better tools for the job."_

The two soldiers with the crate came forward, lowering it into the sand before opening it. It revealed an array of high tech lasers, as well as several plates of atlantean armor.

_"Atlantean armor and weapons."_ Orm offered. _"Including one I'm personally fond of. A gun that converts water into high energy plasma."_

David picked up said weapon, giving it a feel. One of the soldiers scooped up some water in a conch shell, dumping in on the weapon. It began glowing a bright red before letting out a massive beam of energy that struck a sea stack, said sea stack exploded, crumbling into the water. David took care to keep it pointed downrange as he turned to the hologram of Orm.

"I like it." David told him.

…

Later, David and his men were back in his sub, arming up for their next battle. While the soldiers were arming their weapons, David was messing with the armor and cannon, reconfiguring them into an impenetrable suit of armor. He even had the idea of creating a diving helmet with some of the plasma shooters as lenses. Once he managed to get it the way he wanted, he went to town with a black spray paint. While working on the helmet, he finished aligning the red lenses before activating a water dispersement system that fed water into the firing mechanism. The system worked and the lenses began powering up. One of his men noticed and panicked.

"Sir, get down!" he shouted.

David hit the deck seconds before twin plasma blasts shot out of the helmet and burned a hole in the side of the sub. David picked himself up, looking at the helmet that had split in half and was partially melted.

"Need to make the helmet bigger." David decided.

…

Back in the plane, J'onn just wordlessly looked out the window as Diana walked up to him.

"Guess you decided not to take your own advice." She noted.

"My martian body does not require as much rest as a human's." J'onn told her.

"I can never rest on planes." Diana admitted. "Too many memories."

"I can understand that." J'onn replied.

"Really?" Diana asked.

"When we first boarded, I sensed an uneasiness about you." J'onn told her. "I did not peer into your mind though. I imagine it must be personal."

Diana sighed.

"It was a plane that introduced me to the world of man." she explained. "It was also a plane that..."

Her breath hitched for a moment, her hands clenching a bit.

"Long story short, I have too many memories surrounding planes." She summarized.

"You don't have to share if you don't want to." He reassured.

"Thank you." Diana said, her hands relaxing.

Suddenly, a small beeping noise started sounding off. Diana and J'onn turned to Mera, who sat up in her seat before activating an Atlantean holographic display in her bracelet.

"We're here." she announced, waking Arthur from his sleep.

"Where?" Arthur asked, coming out of his slumber.

"The Desert Kingdom, we're here." she announced.

"You sure?" Sameer called out from the pilot's seat. "All that's around here is desert and some underground caves."

"Positive!" Mera called back, opening up the cargo bay door.

"Hey, wait!" Arthur called out. "What are you-?"

Before he could finish, Mera leapt out of the plane. Everyone stared in shock, including Sameer.

"She's just jumped without a parachute!" he exclaimed.

"Redheads." Arthur replied. "Gotta love em."

He then leapt out after her, leaving J'onn and Diana in the plane. Diana shrugged, then jumped out next, followed by J'onn. The two flying heroes sped downwards, catching the two falling Atlanteans before they hit the sand. With their help, the two were able to land safely on the sandy dunes, Mera immediately looking at her holographic display and bringing up a map.

"We're close." Mera informed. "This way."

"Oh, great plan." Arthur commented, getting back up. "Leap out of a plane into the middle of the desert. Which, I remind you, has no water. And last I checked, Atlanteans kinda need that to live."

"Then we don't have time to waste." Mera countered. "So stop talking and start walking."

Arthur just groaned in annoyance before following after her. Diana and J'onn kept up easily, shielding their eyes from the sun.

"For all our sakes, I hope this Desert Kingdom is close." Diana admitted.

"How would a kingdom of Atlantis exist in a desert in the first place?" J'onn inquired.

"It wasn't always like this." Mera explained. "When the water dried up, so did the kingdom."

"Well, that's encouraging." Arthur commented.

"Keep that up, and it's a punch to the face." Mera shot back.

"Hey, in case you haven't noticed, we are lost in the middle of nowhere." Arthur retorted. "There is scenic nothing for miles. This place is a wasteland."

"You're the one who calls this wasteland home." Mera rebutted.

"Hey, just because I live on the surface doesn't mean I call all of it home." Arthur snapped. "My home is in the lighthouse with my old man, not this sand pit. Besides, it's not like everywhere looks like this!"

"Oh of course not." Mera replied sarcastically. "You've also got cities full of fuel burning cars, sewers that empty out into our oceans, factories that belch out poisonous smoke, and entire mountains made out of trash."

"The world of man has flaws, yes, but there is more to it then that." Diana spoke up.

"Thank you!" Arthur let out. "We do have good things, like green forests, big mountains, and beautiful lakes. You'd love lakes. They're like baby oceans. I could show you sometime."

Mera looked Arthur in the eye with a deadpan expression.

"It's like you want to get punched." she said.

"I'm just saying, you can't judge a place without seeing it first." Arthur insisted.

"No offense, but that is rather hypocritical coming from you." J'onn commented. "Did you not do the same with Atlantis?"

"Man, who's side are you on?" Arthur questioned.

"I am on no one's side." J'onn told him. "I am merely stating the truth."

"The truth?" Arthur let out. "You want the truth? Here's the truth."

He marched in front of Mera, slapping the holographic display out of her hand.

"We're lost because her majesty's atlantean GPS just told us to jump out of an airplane." He began, working himself into a tangent. "Now, we're in the middle of the largest desert in the world with no provisions, no water, and no idea where we're-"

Just then, the ground gave out from under him, causing him to suddenly drop into a sinkhole. Everyone gasped in shock, J'onn quickly diving into the hole after him. Mera looked down at the hole, picking up her holographic display before sighing.

"If he's the One True King, we're doomed." she declared.

"That remains to be seen." Diana countered.

Together, both women jumped into the hole after the two heroes.

…

Down below, Arthur slid down a sandy equivalent of a water slide, slipping through several underground tunnels that soon emptied out into a massive canyon. Before he could fall too far, a green hand grabbed him by his shirt, stopping his descent. Diana grabbed Mera the same way before she could fall any further.

"That was close." Arthur let out before he got a good look at the canyon. "Speaking of close… I think I owe you an apology Mera. We're not as lost as I thought."

The canyon was actually a massive underground kingdom, with statues of Atlantean rulers and ancient columns everywhere. Despite everything being covered in sand and mostly broken down, there was no denying that this was the remains of the Desert Kingdom.

"Glad you think so." Mera replied as Diana set her down on a ledge. "Apology accepted."

J'onn set Arthur down next to her as the four made their way inward. As they continued their trek, they gazed around at crumbling and dilapidated architecture.

"I can only imagine what this place was like in it's time." J'onn marveled.

"I'm certain it was beautiful." Diana agreed.

"It was." Mera replied. "Now all that remains is sand and rubble."

"Hope not." Arthur spoke up. "We really need that archive room."

"It should be down this way." Mera deduced, heading down a pathway.

The three heroes followed her towards a large room with massive, intricate doors. J'onn fazed through them, looking around before coming back out.

"I believe this is the place." he reported.

"Great." Arthur replied, approaching the doors. "Allow me."

He then pushed against them, forcing them open and allowing the others to walk inside.

"Ladies first." Arthur offered.

Mera and Diana enter the room first, the two men following after.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" J'onn asked.

Diana's foot caught on something, stopping her in her tracks. She looked down, her eyes going wide.

"Is that…?" She let out.

"The mold of Atlan's trident." Mera confirmed.

"The story… it's real." Arthur realized.

At their feet was a massive, stone slab that had the indentation of a trident in it. It was huge and broken, but there was no denying what it was. Mera ran her hand over it, determination in her eyes.

"We're close." she insisted. "Now all we need is the archive display."

"And what exactly does it look like?" Arthur questioned.

"That." Mera answered, pointing at a large mechanical looking dome in the center of the room.

She ran over to it and took out the cylinder, placing it carefully in the center of the device. She stepped back, waiting for something to happen. It seemed to do something, but then coughed up a cloud of sand before dying down.

"Well that was disappointing." Arthur commented.

"If not completely unexpected." J'onn remarked. "This is an Atlantean city that has dried up. I highly doubt the technology could function without-"

"Water!" Mera suddenly exclaimed. "Of course! Arthur, take off your shirt."

"What?" He let out.

"I need your sweat." She told him. "It's the closest source of water we have."

"Hope you don't need that from everyone." He joked, taking his shirt off and giving it to her.

"It doesn't have to be a lot." She replied, taking the shirt and syphaning the sweat off of it. "Just enough to get it running again."

After getting enough sweat, she moved it over to the cylinder, splashing it and powering it up.

"Yes!" She let out.

"Great." Arthur replied. "But um…"

"Oh. right." Mera realized, handing the shirt back. "Here."

"Thanks." Arthur replied, putting it back on.

The recording continued to power on until a holographic image made out of sand appeared, taking on the form of King Atlan.

_"In this trident, resides the very power of Atlantis itself.__"_ Atlan explained. _"__In the wrong hands, it would bring about destruction, but in the hands of the true king, it would unite all our kingdoms, above and below. If you seek my power, you must prove yourself worthy of it. Journey beyond the edge of the world to the hidden sea. Look inside the bottle for the charted path. Only in the hands of the true king can he truly see."_

The recording then cut out, the sand dropping to the ground. Everyone stared for a minute, trying to process what he meant.

"That was… cryptic." Arthur piped up.

"Even the Oracle of Delphi was less vague." Diana remarked.

"Even so, at least we know for certain that the trident exists." J'onn insisted, trying to see the positives.

"And getting it is our top priority." Mera added, picking up the cylinder. "We can't let Orm get his hands on this."

She then threw the cylinder to the ground, shattering it to pieces. Arthur jumped in shock.

"What did you do that for?!" he exclaimed.

"Preventing Orm from finding out what was on that." She explained.

"But what if we needed to watch the message again?" Arthur questioned.

"I memorized it." Mera answered. "Didn't you?"

"Well… yeah, sort of." Arthur replied. "I mean I got the jist of it."

"And what jist is that?" Mera asked.

"Use golden trident to save the world." Arthur stated. "...And something about a hidden sea."

Mera groaned and opened her mouth to say something, but that's when a section of the floor suddenly opened up. Everyone jolted, then looked at the floor. The part that had opened up revealed a secret compartment, one that contained a green glass bottle with a roll of paper inside of it.

"I believe that's the bottle the message mentioned." J'onn surmised, pulling out the paper. "And here is the charted path."

The other three crowded around, seeing a map of the Sicilian Peninsula.

"Guess we're going to Sicily." Arthur declared.


	16. Loathsomeness of the Deep

_Chapter 16: Loathsomeness of the Deep_

In the Fishmen Kingdom, Orm stood in the presence of a being that only vaguely resembled a human. Shaped much more like the mermen of lore, the Fishermen were beings with cool colored skin, fins for ears, and long fish-like tails for legs. The King 'stood' before the Atlantean King, his wife and young daughter watching from the side.

"King Ricou, Great ruler of the Fish Kingdom," Orm spoke. "I come before you today to request you join Atlantis on a righteous crusade against the surface."

"We know why you have come, King Orm." King Ricou declared. "We know of your hatred for the surface, and your foolish declaration of war, one the Fisherman kingdom shall take no part in. If and when the time is right, we shall arise from the waters not as conquerors, but as teachers."

Orm just shook his head, smirking in response.

"I admire your… lofty aspirations, King Ricou." Orm admitted. "But part of me can't help but suspect… they are but clouds of ink, hiding the heart of a coward."

"How dare you!" Ricou snapped, swimming up so he was right in Orm's face, two guards armed with plasma rifles backing him.

"Oh please," Orm dismissed. "Your attempts of intimidation are pointless. You're nothing but a kingdom of poets and philosophers whose waters have become stagnant."

Ricou let out a roar of anger, raising his trident to strike Orm down. Orm struck first, stabbing Ricou in the chest, effectively killing him. The guards tried to shoot him down, but were immediately struck down by King Nerus, who has accompanied Orm. The princess and her mother both squealed in fright, the former trying to protect the latter as Orm shook Ricou free of his trident.

"My king!" the queen let out.

"The king is dead!" Orm declared. "Long live his heir."

Orm floated towards the princess, who stiffened at his approach as she tried to protect her mother.

"Princess, I suggest you mobilize your armies." Orm told her. "We move on the Brine Kingdom at once."

…

Elsewhere, the four heroes arrived at Sicily, a welcome change from the desert. After getting some much needed water and food, they headed into the city. J'onn took on a human version of his Atlantean disguise while Diana got herself a jacket and some pants to cover her armor. As they all walked around the city, Mera was honestly taken aback by the beauty of everything. The sights, the smells, the people, it was all so new and inviting. She went over to a flower seller, seeing a bouquet of red roses on display.

"Pretty flowers for a beautiful woman?" the peddler offered, holding out the bouquet.

"Thank you." Mera replied, taking them. "They are beautiful."

Arthur saw her smile and made sure to slip the man one of the gold coins he'd taken. She took in the scent of the flowers, her eyes sparkling with delight.

"I've never smelled anything so lovely." she remarked.

"Glad you're enjoying yourself." Arthur replied.

As the two Atlantean's talked, J'onn pursued some of the shops, eyeing the various trinkets and bobbles. He stopped upon seeing a star shaped necklace at one of the shops. It was a small, very simple necklace, but J'onn picked it up, running his finger across the small gem. Diana noticed, coming over to him.

"It's pretty." she commented. "Who's it for?"

"Kari." J'onn told her. "I thought she might enjoy it."

"I'm sure she will." Diana confirmed.

J'onn nodded, paying for the necklace as Mera and Arthur approached a fountain in the center of the square. There, Mera watched a little girl toss a coin into the water, making a wish. As soon as she tossed it in, Mera manipulated the water to form streams that spun around the fountain. Then she formed them into the shape of dolphins and whales, delighting the girl and causing her to gasp in delight. She ran off to tell her mother as Arthur cracked a smile.

"It seems like you're enjoying the surface " he mused.

"Well, it would be wrong to judge a place I've never seen before." she told him, recalling the very words he told her before.

He just smiled in response before noticing a fresh bread stand.

"Wait right here." he insisted. "I'll be right back."

He walked off as the little girl from earlier approached Mera, tugging on her sleeve. Mera turned to see her holding out a thin, brightly colored book. Mera took it, giving the girl a small nod of gratitude before looking at the cover.

"Pinocchio." she read before flipping through the pages.

As Arthur came back, he noted the book she was reading.

"Whatcha got there?" he asked.

"Pinocchio." She told him. "Starting to see why you like this story."

Arthur smiled, then offered her some of the bread.

"I got us a snack, and some information." he reported. "Apparently the area we're looking for is right up the hill in an old castle."

"Lead the way, then." Mera replied, taking the piece of bread.

…

The heroes made their way to the ruins of an old castle sitting on the cliffside. There, several broken statues could be seen overlooking the ocean.

"This seems to be the place." Diana announced, checking the map. "The only question is what do we do now?"

"I'm not sure…" Arthur admitted. "Mera, what did that recording say?"

"That we had to look inside the bottle for the charted path." Mera recalled.

Arthur mulled it over, then realization dawned. He chuckled before turning to Diana, who had the bottle.

"Can I see that?" he asked.

She handed him the bottle and he held it up to his eye like a kid pretending to look through a telescope. He laughed again, eliciting confused looks from the others.

"What is so funny?" J'onn questioned.

"See for yourself." Arthur offered, holding out the bottle.

J'onn took it, peering through the bottle. When he did, he saw that markings on the bottom of the bottle made it resemble a map.

"Clever." He remarked. "However, there is still the matter of where this map leads us."

"It said that only in the eye of the true king can the way be seen." Diana recalled. "Well, only one of these statues is that of a king."

She took the bottle from Arthur, approaching the statue in the center of the seven.

"Romulus, the first king of Rome." she declared,

She put the bottle in the statues hand, which miraculously aligned with a hole in the statue where his eye should have been. Arthur took a chance and looked through, seeing that the markings on the bottle aligned with the surf and the sea stacks in the distance.

"Bingo!" Arthur declared. "That's where we need to go."

Mera looked in herself and saw the same thing he did.

"Hah." she let out. "I know where this leads. I know where the Hidden Sea is."

She stepped down, but her foot caught on the statue and she nearly face planted. Arthur quickly moved towards her, catching her before she fell. They remained frozen there for a moment, just staring at one another. Then that moment ended with a bang.

Literally.

A massive blast of energy hit nearby, sending the four of them flying back. As the four of them picked themselves up, several of Kane's soldiers came towards them. As they approached, a new figure rocketed upwards, landing in front of the soldiers, revealing himself to be dressed in black armor with a massive helmet with cables attached to the back and large glowing red eyes on the front.

"Loathsomeness waits and dreams in the deep." He quoted. "And decay spreads over the tottering cities of men."

The figure then charged it's helmet, blasting his eye lasers right at Arthur, knocking it back. As the figure rocketed towards Arthur as the soldiers opening fire on the remaining three. Diana quickly got in front of Mera and J'onn, deflecting the blasts with her bands. J'onn made himself intangible so the shots would phase right through him as Mera ran forward, kicking one soldier aside before grabbing another's gun and throwing him against a wall.

Arthur meanwhile, was picking himself up off the ground as the new figure approached.

"Who the hell are you?" Arthur asked.

"Maybe this will jog your memory." the figure remarked, extending a sword from its wrist.

The figure swung his sword at Arthur, causing him to duck under it and hit the figure in the back of the helmet.

"You again?" Arthur let out. "What are you doing here? How do you keep finding me?"

"Your lady friend has some very interested friends who like to keep tabs on her." Kane remarked, spinning around and stabbing Arthur in the shoulder. "And have given me the tools to end you. Such as far more Atlantean steel than a mere knife."

Kane pulled the sword out and kicked Arthur in the chest, knocking him back. Before Arthur could react, Kane darted forward and slashed Arthur on the side. Arthur cried out in pain as knelt over.

"Kane…" He let out.

"Call me… Black Manta." he declared, blasting at Arthur again.

This blast sent Arthur flying through the air, heading towards the village. Diana noticed and quickly flew after him, catching him before he hit the ground. The people in the village saw the two of them and began scattering, screaming in terror as they did. Before she could put him down, Black Manta jetted towards them, firing again and blasting Diana and Arthur out of the air. The two landed hard in the square, shattering the fountain as they did. Manta blasted again, but this time, Diana held up her wrists, blocking the blast with her bracelets. As she did so, Arthur moved and leapt up towards Manta, grabbing him by the leg before slamming him onto the ground.

"There are too many civilians." Diana insisted. "We need to lead Manta and his men away from the village."

"Any ideas?" Arthur asked before getting hit by Manta's fist.

"You're not going anywhere." Manta declared. "You owe me blood!"

Diana moved towards Manta, drawing her own sword to clash with Manta's. The two traded blows repeatedly until Diana grabbed him and slammed him into a wall. Manta shook it off and blasted at her, knocking her back.

…

Back up top, J'onn and Mera continued to fight off Manta's soldiers in rapid succession. J'onn continuously made himself intangible to avoid being hit by the soldiers attacks before hitting them aside. He then grabbed one and flew him high into the air before throwing him into a crowd of others.

Mera meanwhile, resorted to hand to hand to deal with her opponents, dodging their attacks and returning in kind. She grabbed one soldier and send him flying right through a pillar before kicking another in the stomach, knocking him back. As she continued to fight, she looked down and saw Arthur and Diana going against Manta.

"They need our help!" She called out.

"Go!" J'onn told her. "I will be fine!"

She nodded, vaulting down the mountain to help the two.

…

Back down below, Diana and Arthur continued their fight, with Manta blasting and slashing at the two whenever he could.

"I have no quarrel with you, Amazon." Manta told him. "My fight is with Aquaman."

"He is my friend." Diana informed him. "That makes it my fight."

"Then you may die along with him!" Manta promised, charging up his laser eyes.

Just then, water from the remains of the fountain shot out and slammed into him, knocking him back. Both Diana and Arthur looked back as Mera came over.

"We have to get out of here." Mera insisted. "There are too many people at risk."

"Agreed!" Diana concurred. "The Marina! We can take a boat and head for the hidden-!"

Another blast hit the three of them, scattering them across the square. Manta moved towards Arthur before picking him up and using one of his blades to stab him.

"I'm going to enjoy watching you suffer," Manta told him. "Like you made me and my father suffer!"

Arthur pulled the blade out of his shoulder, kicking Manta in the chest and away from him.

"Then I suggest you try harder, asshole." He snarled.

"Consider it done." Manta snapped back, blasting at him as Arthur rolled out of the way.

Arthur sprung back up and punched him across the face, causing him to stumble back. As Manta recovered, he tried to stab Arthur again, but was stopped by Diana's lasso. She pulled hard on it, throwing Manta into the air and forcing him to activate his jet boots before preparing to blast again. The three scatter again as he fires, shooting up several shards of shrapnel and sending the heroes flying from the blast.

Mera ended up crashing into a wine shop, Arthur in front of a church, and Diana into a statue. As Manta moved towards Arthur, Mera picked herself back up, looking at where she was as more soldiers moved in. A grin broke on her face as her eyes began to glow, all the wine bottles shaking. They then broke open, releasing their contents in a massive wave of red liquid. The wave slammed right into the soldiers, knocking them back across the square and over the cliff, where they went falling into the water.

Diana meanwhile, quickly sprung back to her feet and quickly kicked one soldier aside before one managed to get her from behind. She turned, preparing to defend herself before a green hand suddenly shot through the soldier's chest. The soldier cried out in pain before the green hand retracted, causing him to fall to the ground unconscious. This revealed J'onn standing there, offering a hand to Diana.

"Are you alright?" J'onn asked, helping her up.

"Yes." she answered, taking the hand. "Though I would have taken him out easily."

"Undoubtedly." J'onn concurred.

Meanwhile, Arthur was duking it out with Manta once more, the two exchanging blow for blow and neither seeming to gain the advantage over the other. Seeing an opportunity, Arthur managed to get behind Manta, jumping onto his back. Arthur began punching the back, damaging his suit's targeting system as well as its power supply. Manta quickly managed to rocket backwards, ramming Arthur into a wall and knocking him off. He then turned around to try and blast at Arthur, who quickly grabbed a piece of stone and threw it at Manta's helmet, causing the energy to double back and severely damage the helmet. He went flying backwards over the cliff and into the ocean. Arthur looked over at where his defeated nemesis disappeared before collapsing from his wounds.

"Arthur!" Mera and Diana called out as they ran towards him.

J'onn finally joined up with them, all three of them gathering around Arthur.

"We did it." Mera told him. "They're gone."

"Tracker..."Arthur wheezed, reaching for Mera. "Orm's… got a tracker… on you."

Mera looked down at the bracelet Orm gave her, grabbing it and smashing it against the ground. It sparked when she did, revealing the circuitry inside.

"Come on, we need to get him out of here." Mera told them.

"I will procure a boat." J'onn declared. "You two help him as best you can."

The two women nodded as J'onn took off, leaving them to patch up their friend.

…

Sometime later, Arthur let out a groan of pain as he came to. As he opened his eyes, he was greeted by J'onn and Diana standing over him.

"Arthur." Diana let out.

"Are you alright?" J'onn inquired.

"Just a slight headache…" Arthur shared. "And a bone ache… and a muscle ache… you know what, just assume everything aches."

"Be grateful that Mera was able to heal you as well as she did." J'onn told him.

Arthur looked over at Mera as she maneuvered the boat out onto open waters.

"You healed me?" Arthur asked.

"It was just some seaweed wraps and a bit of Atlantean magic." Mera brushed off. "Besides, you'll need your strength for our next destination."

"And where might that be?" Arthur asked.

Mera hesitated, then turned back to Arthur with a remorseful expression.

"The Trench." she answered.

Arthur looked out to the sea in contempt as Diana and J'onn were surprised themselves.

"The Trench?" Diana repeated. "The place where your mother-?"

"Yeah." he interrupted. "That's the place."

"It was once a thriving kingdom, but the Atlanteans who call it home have long since devolved into mindless, bloodthirsty beasts." Mera informed them. "Now, those who have wronged Atlantis are banished there, to be eaten by the savages."

"And that is the only path to Atlan's trident?" J'onn surmised.

"Yes." Mera answered. "Unfortunately, our chances of reaching the hidden kingdom in one piece is slim at best, and for you surface dwellers, nonexistent."

"Besides, if we don't make it out alive," Arthur realized. "The League needs to be there to stop Orm before he attacks the surface."

"Right." Diana agreed reluctantly. "If you're certain about this."

"No, but it's not like we've got a whole lot of options." Arthur replied.

"Where would Orm go to finish building his army?" J'onn asked, morphing into his Martian Manhunter form.

"The Kingdom of the Brine, located near the Ring of Fire volcanoes." Mera answered. "They are the only other kingdom of sentient Atlanteans left after the Fisherman."

"Then that is where we will go." Diana declared, she and J'onn hovering in the air. "Good luck Arthur."

"We're gonna need it." Arthur told her.

With that, both J'onn and Diana took off into the sky, leaving the two Atlanteans alone on the boat.

"Well… I guess we have nowhere to go but forward." Arthur declared.

"Guess so." Mera agreed as they continued towards the Trench.

…

Orm looked out at the open ocean from his ship, which was closing in on the Brine Kingdom. As he did, Vulko approached him with a report.

"The tracker on Lady Mera is still dark, your highness." He informed the king.

Orm's eyes remained out on the ocean as he spoke.

"Vulko..." he began. "My trusted vizer, who stood by the throne since my father sat upon it. Have you any advice for me before this war begins?"

"I have already given it, my King." Vulko answered. "However, I will stand by your decision as always."

"As always." Orm repeated. "Is that why you have been aiding my despot brother behind my back?"

Vulko's face fell in surprise.

"Do not deny it." Orm warned. "I know it is you who trained him as a boy, grooming him so that one day, he would take the throne from me."

"I will not deny the truth." Vulko told him, straightening as he saw soldiers approaching him from behind.

"Why?" Orm questioned. "I am the pureblood son. I have devoted my life to Atlantis. He would prefer to play hero on the surface. You swore to serve the throne!"

"I do serve it." Vulko insisted. "Arthur may only be half Atlantean, but he is twice the king you will ever be."

Orm nearly stabbed Vulko in the neck with his trident, but quickly withdrew his weapon and regained his composure.

"Take him to the brig." Orm ordered. "And make sure he has a view."

The guards escorted Vulko off the deck, leaving Orm alone with his anger.

...

Later that night, a storm broke out, and Arthur and Mera did all they could to keep the ship from capsizing. As their boat rocked back and forth, something silently skulked through the water. It moved through the water towards them, brushing against the boat and earning Arthur's attention just as it submerged again.

"Mera, I think we're about to have company!" Arthur warned.

Mera looked over the side of the boat to see a scaled, webbed fingered hand latching onto the side of the ship. The hand pulled itself upward onto the boat, revealing it to be attached to a large, lanky creature with sharp teeth, big eyes, and a fin on its head.

"Trenchers!" Mera yelled, kicking the creature back.

The creature fell overboard back into the water, only for three more to spring up on board. Arthur saw this and ran towards them and rammed right into one of them, knocking it into the water before punching a second one in the face. This did little as more and more began swarming the ship.

"Any idea on how to handle these things?!" Arthur asked in a panic.

"No!" Mera admitted. "These things are savages. Evolved to be mostrous killers on the ocean floor!"

"Ocean floor…." Arthur pondered before coming up with an idea.

He went inside the cabin of the boat and started digging around for something. Finally, he grabbed a box of flares and quickly snapped one, activating it. The red light illuminated the boat and caused the Trench creatures to scream in pain.

"Spent so long at the bottom of the ocean floor, bright light blinds them!" Arthur declared.

He passed some flares to Mera, who did the same thing before shoving one of the flares into the mouth of one of the beasts.

"Are these things waterproof?!" she questioned.

"Thankfully, yes." Arthur confirmed. "Let's go!"

The two then dove over the side of the ship, plunging right into the water with a flare in each hand. Once they breached the water, they realized that they were completely surrounded by hundreds if not thousands of Trench creatures. They parted around them to avoid the light, but quickly closed in behind them, forcing the two to keep moving for fear of being eaten. As they reached the ocean floor, their flares started to die out, prompting Arthur to pop out two more and hand one to Mera.

"Stay close!" He shouted.

They kept going deeper and deeper, entering the massive underwater canyon that gave the Trench its name. From every nook and crevice in the rocks poured out even more monsters, making the journey ever more treacherous. Once they reached the very bottom, Mera used her powers to shove all the creatures away, allowing them a brief glimpse of what the seafloor held. Much to their surprise, there was a light at the opening of the trench coming from what looked like a whirlpool.

"There!" Mera shouted, pointing at the light.

"You wanna go in that?!" Arthur declared.

"It's either that, or them!" Mera said, gesturing to the beasts. "Take your pick!"

Arthur looked back at the Trenchers before looking back at the whirlpool.

"Lead the way!" He declared.

They both took off for the whirlpool, pushing themselves as fast as they could go. The Trenchers tried to stop them, but before they could get close enough, the light of the whirlpool drove them away. As the two Atlanteans swam closer and closer, the two looked at each other and held hands right before entering the whirlpool.

Upon entering, the sheer force of the water coupled with an unnatural lightning pulled the two Atlanteans apart. They were thrown throughout the vortex, the dizzying light and water making it almost impossible to tell which direction was up, or where the other had gone.

"Mera!" Arthur shouted, managing to catch a glimpse of her distinctive red hair.

"Arthur!" she shouted back, hearing his voice.

They swam desperately for one another, reaching out and almost touching. However, that's when the water picked up and they were thrown in opposite directions.

"No!" Arthur screamed as Mera disappeared from sight.

…

In the calmness of an unknown sea, Mera was shot out, unconscious and unmoving. Sensing the vulnerable prey, a massive sea monster approached, crocodile-like jaws preparing to swallow her whole. Before it could take a bite though, something hit it in the side of the head before a figure scooped up Mera. It shot through the water, emerging out onto a beach.

Mera blinked, rubbing her eyes as she tried to comprehend what she was seeing. He was on a massive island surrounded by huge sea towers stretching high above the clouds. Somehow, there was an entire ecosystem deep beneath the earth, one populated with creatures long thought extinct. As Mera got her bearings, she turned to face her rescuer, finding a very bizarre creature. It seemed to be wearing armor made out of the bones and fins of the Trenchers over a torn white scale suit, appearing almost human. Or, more appropriately, Atlantean.

Before Mera could begin asking questions, there was a splash out in the water as Arthur emerged. He locked eyes on the island and shot towards it, emerging on the beach and staring down the strange creature standing over Mera.

"Get away from her!" he shouted.

"Arthur!" Mera called out, glad to see he was alive.

The figure froze at the word Arthur, turning slowly towards him. They let out a soft gasp, removing their thick chitin gauntlets to reveal human hands. Arthur looked at that, then his eyes went wide as the figure removed their helmet, dropping it to the ground.

"You..." Mera let out.

The figure was a woman with long white hair and bright green eyes, almost identical to Arthur's. She had aged considerably, but was still as beautiful as ever. As she met Arthur's eyes, all the hostility and anger left him, replaced with utter shock and disbelief.

"Mom?" He let out.

**One more chapter in the Aquaman story. This is turning out a little longer than I wanted, but that's what you get for adapting a 2 and 1/2 hour movie. hope you all are still enjoying it and stay tuned for more**


	17. Fight for the Throne

_Chapter 17: Fight for the Throne_

Queen Atlanna helped Mera settle down at a campsite next to a rushing waterfall. There, the Princess had a chance to rest while Arthur just stared at his mother.

"Mom…?" Arthur let out.

"Arthur." Atlanna said softly, standing up and approaching him. "I can't believe you're here. I've lost count of how long I've dreamed of seeing you again."

"I thought you were dead." Arthur told her. "How are here? Alive?"

"Orvak sacrificed me to the Trench." Atlanna explained. "I survived and found this place. I've been trapped here alone for 20 years, dreaming of nothing but reuniting with my family."

She paused for a moment, her eyes becoming wistful.

"Thomas..." she whispered. "How is he? Does he remember me?"

"He still goes to the dock every day." Arthur reassured. "Hoping you'll come home."

Atlanna gave a small smile, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"You must hate me for leaving you." she said remorsefully. "For forcing you to grow up without a mother. I can only beg your forgiveness."

"I feel like I should be the one asking that." Arthur replied. "The only reason you're down here, was because you had me."

"No." Atlanna insisted, taking hold of Arthur's face. "None of this is your fault. I made a choice. I had to leave, to save you and your father. Everything I have done, I would do again to protect you both."

The two then pulled into a long overdue hug, both driven to tears at the chance to hold one another. It was a good minute before they released one another, Arthur wiping his eyes.

"Orm's planning on attacking the surface." he explained. "We came here looking for Atlan's trident. Do you know where it is?"

Atlanna's face became grave as she nodded.

"It is just beyond the waterfall." she answered. "But, it is guarded by the Karathen."

"The what now?" Arthur questioned.

"A great beast of the sea, said to guard the lost trident." Mera told him. "I thought it was just a story."

"It is no story." Atlanna informed her. "It lies in wait, devouring all who dare to come for the trident, waiting for the true king to come and claim it."

"How do you know it's there?" Arthur questioned.

"In desperation, I have tried to take the trident." Atlanna told him. "Each time, I barely escaped with my life. It will only allow the true King to pass."

"And you think that's me?" Arthur replied. "I haven't exactly proven myself king material lately."

"I don't agree with that." Mera spoke up, rising to her feet. "You have shown more courage and honor these past few days then Orm has shown in a lifetime. Atlantis has always had a king. Now it needs something more."

"But what can be greater than a king?" Arthur asked.

"A hero." Atlanna replied. " A king fights only for his nation, but you… you fight for everyone."

She holds his face again.

"You are ready, Arthur."

Arthur took a breath before turning towards the waterfall. He stopped just in front of it, turning back to Mera and his mother. Both stood side by side, seeing him off before he jumped through the falls.

…

The cave behind the falls was completely submerged in water, hiding the dark, murky ruins of the Lost Kingdom. In the midst of the broken buildings and thick seaweed, Arthur followed an unnatural golden glint that pierced through the gloom. As he approached it, he found the glow coming off of a solid gold trident. It was in the clutches of a skeleton sitting on a massive octopus-themed throne. The skeleton, clearly the remains of Atlan, wore an orange armored shirt, green pants, gloves, and boots, a long green cape billowing in the water. The trident itself was pulsating, as if it was alive.

As Arthur stared at the trident, the entire cave began to tremble. Arthur looked around to find the source of the shaking, only to look behind him and see a large monstrous creature with tentacles lurking towards him.

_"You do not belong here!"_ it spoke, much to Arthur's surprise. _"I have guarded the trident against those who would seek its power since the beginning. And never have I seen one more unworthy than you."_

Before Arthur could react, one of the tentacles slapped him, knocking him back and making him tumble through the water. He quickly recovered and stabilized himself and tried to make a beeline for the trident, swimming as fast as he could. Unfortunately, he was smacked away yet again, crashing into several pillars along the way.

_"You dare come here with your tainted blood?!__"_ the creature taunted. _"__You think yourself a king?! You believe yourself worthy of the greatest power in all the seas?!"_

Arthur dropped to the ground in pain as the creature loomed closer.

_"You will defile this place no longer!__"_ the creature declared, raising a tentacle to crush him.

"Wait!" Arthur cried out.

He held out a hand, unwittingly sending a pulse through the water. This halted the creature's tentacle, giving him a chance to talk.

"I don't think I'm worthy." Arthur finally spoke. "I know I'm not."

The tentacle retreated slowly.

_"You… understand me?__"_ the creature questioned, its voice laced with disbelief.

"I do." Arthur confirmed. "I didn't come here to claim a throne or to gain power. I came because my world is in danger, and this trident is my only chance to save it."

_"You risk much coming here.__"_ the creature noted. _"__Even diminishing your own stature in my presence."_

"I don't come here as a would-be conqueror or a pretender." Arthur explained, rising to his feet once more. "Just a man who cares about his home, his friends, and his family. And if that's not good enough for you, then screw you."

The creature gazed down at Arthur with intrigue and mild annoyance.

_"No man has been able to pull the trident from Atlan's grip.__"_ the creature informed. _"__Should he deem you unworthy, well, I haven't eaten in eons, and I am famished."_

It then withdrew, leaving Arthur alone with Atlan's body. He slowly swam over to it, unsure of what would happen once he touched it. Still, he had no other option, so he grabbed the trident. Upon touching it, the pulses became more frequent and higher pitched. He let out a breath, then ripped the trident out of Atlan's hands. It began glowing brightly, energy swirling around him until he disappeared into a whirlpool of golden light.

…

Miles away, the Javelin skirted across the sky as a large storm brewed overhead.

"Looks like we're getting close." GL remarked.

"I can sense Orm and his armies." J'onn announced, his eyes glowing brightly. "They are about to engage with the Brine Kingdom."

"Then we cannot afford to waste anymore time." Wonder Woman declared.

"I just hope this thing is waterproof." Superman mused as Wonder Woman piloted the ship into the waters below.

As the ship dove under the waves, Supes and Diana both grabbed rebreathers, J'onn morphed himself a pair of gills, and GL activated his ring, a halo of green surrounding him. Thankfully, the Javelin held up and slipped deeper into the water.

"Well we're alive, that's a good sign." GL replied.

"How much further until the Brine Kingdom?" Superman asked.

A red light began to fill the ocean, coming from a massive underwater volcano. J'onn went wide-eyed at the sight, stumbling back as Diana caught him.

"I believe we're there." she reported.

The four of them looked out and saw a massive army of crab people scattered across the fiery landscape. Other huge crabs were behind them, no doubt some form of artillery. Across from them was the combined armies of Atlantis, Xebel, and the Fisherman Kingdom. At the head of them all was Orm, looking determined to see this battle through

"Today, the kingdom of the Brine will fall before me." Orm declared, gripping his trident. "And with the last of the four kingdoms at my command, the surface will learn to fear Atlantis… and the Ocean Master!"

There is a loud cheer as Orm slid his helmet on.

"Attack!" He declared, prompting the armies to charge forward.

The armies began opening fire as the Brine Kingdom charged as well. The Javelin swooped in close, opening fire on the armies of Atlantis, much to the surprise of the Brine Kingdom.

"What's going on?!" one of the generals questioned

"Someone's on our side, that's what's going on!" the King answered.

The ramp on the Javelin opened up, allowing Superman, Wonder Woman, and Green Lantern to fly out and begin fighting. Superman plowed through several ships at super speed, causing them to explode. Wonder Woman shot out her lasso, wrapping it around one ship before swinging it around and knocking it into another. GL created a massive chainsaw with his ring, using it to cut through several ships. J'onn meanwhile, continued piloting the Javelin, using its on board weaponry to aid the team.

In the midst of the battle, Superman flew through the chaos and carnage to what was clearly the King of the Brine.

"Your Majesty, we are surface protectors known as the Justice League." Superman introduced. "We're here to help."

"Your aid is much appreciated." the King replied. "We have stood strong for thousands of years, and we will not fall to this would be conqueror now."

"That we can promise." Superman replied.

Just then, an energy blast came out of nowhere, knocking Superman back. As he crashed into the rocks below, Superman put a hand to his chest, seeing the significant singe marks on his skin.

"That… hurt." he let out, more shocked than anything.

"It seems mysticism is not your specialty, Surface Dweller." Ocean Master taunted, lowering towards him. "This will make killing you all the easier."

As Ocean Master tried bringing his trident down, Wonder Woman darted across the water and blocked the blow with her sword. She then shoved him back, causing him to skirt across the ground as she took a fighting stance.

"Let us see how well you fare against an Amazon, Atlantean." she declared.

The two then clashed weapons. Ocean Master pulled his trident back before swinging it at Wonder Woman, who backed away from every strike before blocking one with her sword. She then swatted one of his attacks away and tried to slash at him, only for him to swim upwards. She followed after, being met by Orm kicking her aside, knocking her through the water before Orm swam up, grabbed her, and slammed her into the rock. Diana gritted her teeth in frustration, batting his hand off.

"You may be a powerful warrior on the surface, but the ocean is my domain!" Orm taunted.

He was about to strike again, but suddenly, the ground started cracking open. A massive section of the sea floor gave out, the lava flow diverting as an enormous monster emerged. It looked like a cross between a squid, a shrimp, and a dragon with huge claws, jagged teeth, and tentacles that splayed out like a fan. It started smashing through the Atlantean armies and obliterating their ships, much to the surprise of everyone.

"Ok… what the hell is that?" GL asked.

"I have a better question." Superman offered. "Who's riding that thing?!"

Everyone looked up to see a lone figure standing atop the creature. Wonder woman squinted a bit, focusing on the figure before her eyes went wide.

"Arthur!" she shouted. "It's Aquaman!"

The others turned and saw it. Even from the Javelin, J'onn could see from the top of the creature's head, was Arthur, now clad in the orange and green armor of King Atlan, wielding a golden trident in his hand. He held the trident over his head, summoning massive lightning and power as Orm scowled him down.

"Kill him!" He ordered, pointing his trident at him.

Several ships flew straight at Aquaman, prompting him to fire an energy blast from his trident, damaging their engines and causing them to crash as the Karathen swam forward into the battle. As the creature smashed through ship after ship, war sharks and soldiers riding large seahorses came at Aquaman. He turned to them and focused his power towards them, taking control of the creatures and ordering them to turn on their controllers.

As they were fending off those they once served, Aquaman used his amplified powers to summon an army of sea creatures from the deep, ordering them to charge into battle for the good of the sea. Suddenly, hundreds of sharks, swordfish, and various other sea creatures including the beasts of the Trench swam into battle, fending off Orm's armies. As the battle raged, Aquaman hopped onto one of the sea horses and rode up to where Superman, GL, and Wonder Woman.

"Sorry I'm late." He told them. "I had to pick up a few friends."

"So I see." Wonder Woman noted.

"Nice outfit." GL commented. "It's certainly…"

"Yeah, I know." Aquaman cut off. "Outrageous."

"I was gonna say flamboyant, but that works too." GL remarked.

At that moment, Mera rode up on the back of a whale to meet up with the others. A contingent of Atlantean soldiers attempted to stop her, but the Trench quickly protected her, the rest getting swept up in a wave she created with a wave of her hand.

"This fighting is only going to get worse." Mera warned. "We need to act now before too many more lives are lost."

"You have a plan?" Superman asked.

"You guys try and quell the fighting on this end." Aquaman told them. "I'm gonna have a rematch with my little brother."

"The last time you tried that, you almost lost your life." Diana reminded.

"That's because Orm took me to his element." Aquaman replied. "This time, I'm gonna take him to mine."

"What about Vulko?" Diana asked. "I have not seen him among the fighters."

"No doubt Orm discovered his role in our plot." Mera mused. "He will most likely be on Orm's command ship."

"Did J'onn come?"Aquaman asked.

"Yeah, he's piloting the Javelin." GL replied.

Aquaman nodded, then turned to Mera.

"Take J'onn and go save Vulko." He ordered. "I'll need him more than ever once this is over."

"Just try and not get yourself killed out there." Mera told him.

"Same to you." Aquaman replied.

Aquaman then hopped back on his seahorse and rode off into battle. Mera swam off to meet up with J'onn as the three heroes flew back into the fray, blasting and fighting their way through the massive armies. Wonder Woman even smashed her bracelets together, sending a massive shockwave that sent several soldiers flying.

From a distance away, Nereus and Fishermen Princess witnessed the power of the League, as well as the entire wave of sea creatures obeying Aquaman's every command.

"He commands the Trench." the princess realized.

"That's impossible." Nerus let out.

"Not impossible, Father." Mera spoke up, swimming right up to him. "Arthur is king by our most sacred law. If you truly care for Atlantis, then you will stand down. If you don't, then everything you taught me will be nothing but empty words."

"It's true." one of the soldiers confirmed. "He wields King Atlan's trident. He commands the sea."

Nerus remained silent for a moment before speaking.

"Then that half breed is your king." He declared.

Mera smiled before seeing the Javelin fly overhead, prompting her to fly after it. The hanger bay opened for her, allowing her to swim in as it closed. She joined J'onn at the helm, looking out at the open ocean.

"It seems to be going well." J'onn remarked dryly.

"Better than we could have hoped." Mera agreed. "Head for Orm's command ship. We must find Vulko and free him."

"Right." J'onn replied.

J'onn then steered the Javelin towards the command ship. Down below them, the Atlantean army was getting decimated by the combined might of the sea, but Orm was still holding strong. Wielding his father's trident, he rode atop a massive sea beast, cutting down any and all creatures who got in his way. Aquaman did similar, riding on his seahorse and gripping his trident. The two finally clashed, knocking each other upwards. Orm stabilized and charged at Aquaman, trident forward. Aquaman quickly blocked it as the two dueled once more.

…

Onboard Orm's command ship, soldiers held Vulko on the main deck, allowing him a full view of the battle.

"It seems the true king of Atlantis has returned." Vulko commented.

"Be silent, traitor." One of the soldiers snapped.

He prepared to strike Vulko, but a feminine hand caught his wrist before the blow could land. The soldier turned just in time for Mera to flip him and disarm him. The second soldier was quickly taken out by J'onn, whose eyes glowed for a brief moment before the soldier laid down his weapon and fell asleep.

"Excellent timing." Vulko commended.

"We need to bring this ship to the surface." Mera told him. "It's Arthur's only chance."

Vulko nodded, holding out his wrists. J'onn snapped the cuffs binding them as Vulko rushed forward to take the controls.

"I suggest everyone hold onto something." he warned.

He then pulled a lever and the ship began moving up.

…

Aquaman's and Orm's battle was cut short when the ship under them suddenly began rising. Both were caught on it, forced to plant their tridents in order not to get knocked off. When the ship finally broke the surface, the two brothers stared each other down. Aquaman held his trident aloft, the massive rainstorm around them still raging as the armies of Atlantis and the Justice League surfaced, their eyes locked on the battle.

"End this Orm!" Aquaman insisted. "Before anyone else dies."

"That trident doesn't change anything!" Orm replied, dragging his trident across the ground. "You're still a halfbreed bastard! Unfit to rule!"

"I couldn't care less about the throne!" Aquqman responded, stopping and sliding into a fighting stance. "I just don't want the oceans to run red with innocent blood!"

"Then it will run with yours!" Orm yelled, running at him.

The two clashed again, the sound of ringing metal echoing over the storm. Hal, Superman, and Wonder Woman all watched, the latter a bit worried considering how the previous fight went.

"Should we help him?" GL asked.

"No," Wonder Woman replied, holding a hand up. "He has to do this alone. His people must bear witness, or he will never be accepted as their King."

The fight continued to rage, with Arthur feeling much more at home in the open air. It showed in his moves as he went faster and with more confidence. Still, Orm was no slouch, giving as good as he got. He even ripped off some of the panelling of the ship, throwing it at Aquaman, who easily dodged. Aquaman then forced Orm near one of the propellers of the ship, the rotation of which was strong enough to take off his cape.

"Yield!" Aquaman insisted.

"Never!" Orm declared, pushing him forward and kicking him to the ground.

Orm tried to stab him, but Aquaman rolled out of the way before hitting him with the blunt end of his trident. This knocked Orm back and allowed Aquaman to take a stance. He then started spinning his trident, building up a ring of water around it. Orm stared in shock as Aquaman manipulated his trident around him, forming an impressive water shield around himself. In fury, Orm let out a loud shout as he ran towards Aquaman, only for Aquaman to send the ring of water right at him, knocking him back. Orm landed hard on his back, grunting in pain.

"Yes!" Mera cheered, much to Vulko's surprise.

"Do I detect some admiration for our future king?" Vulko teased.

Mera's face turned as red as her hair. She then turned away from Vulko, her eyes returning to the fight. Orm pulled himself up, leaning on his trident as Aquaman continued to generate the wheel of water. Orm tried coming at him again, but Aquaman just threw his trident, knocked him back once more before charging at him himself. He leapt into the air, catching his trident and bringing it down. Orm tried to block the attack, but his trident was shattered into pieces by the blow. Orm fell back, being greeted by Arthur hold him his trident at his throat.

"It's over Orm." Arthur told him. "You lose."

"Then finish it." Orm demanded, lifting his chin. "Mercy is not our way."

"In case you haven't noticed bro," Arthur replied, withdrawing his trident. "I'm not like you."

"Do it!" Orm screamed, ripping off his helmet. "Kill me!"

"No!" a new voice cried out.

Orm froze, his eyes turning to the source of the voice. His eyes widened when he saw Queen Atlanna walking onto the ship in a beautiful white gown. The storm itself seemed to settle as she approached, the clouds parting to reveal the bright sun. The League all stared at the woman in confusion while Vulko looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"M-mother…?" Orm let out.

"Please, no more killing." She pleaded. "There has been enough bloodshed already, and I do not wish to see my sons fight."

Orm hadn't the strength to protest, he just stared at his mother as she approached. She held her arms out for him, embracing him tightly.

"Orm, my son." she whispered.

He returned the hug as J'onn turned to Mera.

"I thought Arthur's mother was deceased." He voiced.

"It's a long story." Mera told him.

She then led Vulko and J'onn out of the ship and onto the former battlefield as Orm and Atlanna finally released one another.

"I don't understand." Orm said quietly. "I thought you were dead."

"Arthur saved me." Atlanna told him.

"Then… you're on his side." Orm realized, a look of defeat in his eyes.

"I do believe that Arthur is the future for Atlantis." Atlanna answered. "He is proof that Orvak was wrong. The land and the sea are not too worlds, but one whole."

She placed a gentle kiss on his forehead as Mera, J'onn, Vulko, and several Atlantean guards approached.

"Take him away." Vulko told the guards. "And… make sure he has a view."

The guards then led Orm off, as Aquaman looked out and saw the crowd that had gathered.

"Didn't realize I had an audience." He commented.

"Of course you did." Diana called out as she and the other Leaguers landed on the ship. "They just watched the ascension of a new King."

"Guess so." Aquaman replied, looking down at the trident.

Mera came over, placing her hand on the trident and lowering it.

"This isn't what makes you King." She told him before placing her other hand on his chest. "This is."

"Thank you." Arthur replied. "And like I promised, that arranged marriage is over. You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

Mera looked surprised, then smiled.

"Then if you'll allow me." she requested before stepping forward and raising her voice. "People of Atlantis! Today began in bloodshed, but let it end in joy! I give you King Arthur of Atlantis!"

Arthur raised his trident overhead, prompting the crowds to cheer in response. Even the leaguers cheered.

"Hail to the King!" Hal shouted.

His cheer was picked up by the crowd, every Atlantean present shouting happily.

…

Sunrise came to the Curry family lighthouse as Thomas began his daily walk down to the dock. As he looked down at the dock, he stopped, seeing a familiar figure standing on the very edge. He dared to take a step closer, hardly believing what he was seeing.

"A-Atlanna…?" He let out.

"Hello Thomas." Atlanna replied smiling. "I missed you."

Thomas barely waited a second before dashing out and embracing his long lost love. They held each other in a passionate kiss. From the shore, Arthur and Mera watched and couldn't help but smile.

"I never thought I'd see the day they were reunited." Arthur admitted.

"Still, it is wonderful." Mera observed. "They deserve their happiness."

"No argument here." Arthur replied. "So, what's next for you? Now that you've helped me become king?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure." Mera admitted. "Although, I have become curious about your surface world."

"And I could stand to learn more about Atlantis if I'm gonna rule it." Arthur responded. "Maybe… maybe we can help each other."

Mera turned to him, giving him a smile.

"As you command, My King." she said.

"With you and me, it's just Arthur." He insisted. "No need for formalities."

"Well, if that's the case…" she replied before cupping his face and kissing him.

Arthur was surprised at first, but slowly melted into it, wrapping his arms around her.

…

Out in the middle of the ocean, Manta bobbed in the water as a Lexcorp shipping vessel picked him up.

"Sir! We found him!" one of the crewmen called out.

"Excellent." Luthor replied, walking forward. "Bring him aboard."

A net was thrown down and Manta was pulled out of the water, where he was set down on the deck. One of the sailors attempted to divest him of his helmet, but that's when Manta sat up, grabbing the sailor's wrist hard enough to break it.

"Don't even think about it!" Manta threatened.

"Easy there." Luthor insisted. "You're among friends now, Mr. Kane. or, do you prefer Black Manta now. Saw your show in Sicily. Very impressive."

"Who are you?" Manta demanded.

"My name is Lex Luthor," Luthor introduced. "And I have a proposition that could benefit us both."

"Whatever you're selling, I'm not buying." Manta snapped, throwing the sailor to the side.

"I can help you kill Aquaman." he proposed.

That made Manta pause. He met Luthor's eyes, as if to gauge if he was telling the truth. When Luthor's gaze did not falter, Manta backed down.

"Alright." Manta allowed. "You have my attention."

"All I ask in return… is that you take the Justice League down with him." Luthor demanded.


	18. Entering Man's World

Chapter 18: Entering Man's World

In the Themysciran Embassy in New York, Diana Prince sat at her desk, working on some paperwork. She adjusted her glasses as she examined the papers in front of her before setting down her pen and sighing. As she slumped back in her chair, a knock emanated from her office door.

"Come in." She called out.

The door opened and a woman with red hair in short curls walked in. She was dressed in a nice blouse with a pencil skirt, carrying a stack of papers.

"Miss Prince-"

"Gretta, I've told you a thousand times, you can just call me Diana." Diana insisted. "It's what your mother and your grandmother called me."

"Sorry, Diana." Gretta apologized. "Force of habit. I just wanted to tell you that we just got a call from the city planner. He wanted to confirm your participation in the Veteren's Day Parade."

"Oh yes, I forgot about that." Diana realized. "Tell him I'll be there."

"Of course." Gretta nodded. "Also, I made sure to cancel any appointments for after the parade. I know you like to spend the rest of the day… well, that's none of my business."

Gretta took her leave at that. Diana went to resume her work, but found her focus gone. She slid off her glasses, rubbing her eyes as her gaze fell on the photo on her desk. She picked it up, her fingers dancing along the glass surface as her mind began to travel back…

…

_Waters beyond Themyscira, 1918_

It had only been a day since Diana and Steve Trevor took off from Themyscira towards the war. As they continued sailing forward, Diana couldn't help but look back towards home, something Steve took notice of.

"You doing alright?" He asked.

"This is the first time in centuries that any Amazon has left the island." she explained. "It is… strange being so distant from its enchanted shores."

"I can understand that." Steve replied. "I haven't been on American soil for God knows how long. But, still got a job to do, you know?"

"I do." Diana concurred. "Now, how long until we reach this 'London'?"

"A few more days, at least." Steve answered, tending to the rigging of the boat. "Flew out a long way, so I suggest we both get comfortable."

Diana sat back in the boat, gazing out to the stars.

"So…" Steve let out, trying to find a topic of discussion. "What did you know about man's world before I arrived?"

"Only what has been passed down by my mother and the elder Amazons." Diana answered. "It was Man's cruelty that drove us to the enchanted isle in the first place."

"Really?" Steve replied, intrigued.

"You have heard of the Legend of Hercules?" Diana asked. "How he was granted many impossible tasks, including taking an enchanted girdle from my mother?"

"Yeah?" Steve answered.

"What many do not know is the truth behind the legend." She explained. "My mother met met Hercules in personal combat, because she knew that with her magic girdle, given to her by Aphrodite, Goddess of Love, she could not lose. Though she defeated Hercules, he tricked her and stole the girdle. Without it, we were defenseless and were enslaved. For many decades we toiled under their heels, pleading for Aphrodite to aid us. Soon, she answered our prayers and freed us. We freed ourselves from our captors and came to this isle, where we trained to ensure none will ever subjugate us again."

She held up her wrists, showing her bracelets.

"These are a constant reminder of our past, and of our pledge to never fall victim to the wiles of men again." she informed him. "By Aphrodite's law, should we ever allow a man to bind us, we will be powerless to fight back, our strength reduced to that or a mortal."

"Wow…" Steve let out. "So… you've never seen another man before me?"

"Only Ares, who is a prisoner of Themyscira." Diana answered. "No mortal man has ever stepped foot on Themyscira and lived… until you."

"Honored to be the first." Steve remarked. "But if you've never seen a man, does that mean you've never met your father?"

"I was sculpted from clay and given life by the Pantheon." Diana explained. "I have no father."

"Well… that's neat." Steve replied. "I mean it's cool and all, it's just not… not how kids are made where I'm from."

"I see." Diana nodded. "Well, I fear we will have little time to discuss this matter further. We will reach our destination soon, and we will need to be well rested for the trials ahead."

"Right." Steve agreed. "So, you wanna get some rest first?"

"You rest. I will take first watch." Diana volunteered.

"You sure?" Steve asked.

"Positive." she insisted. "I am not the one who recently crashed their aircraft."

"Touche." Steve replied, lying down on the boat. "See ya in a few hours I guess."

With that, Steve closed his eyes to get some rest. Diana then took some of the rigging and looked out onto the horizon.

…

A few hours later, Steve woke up to the sound of a ship horn.

"How's that for an alarm clock." He let out with a groan, sitting up on the ship.

As he looked up, he found Diana arranging some ropes on the decks, and saw a tugboat leading the way.

"This boat offered us passage through the river, and since the winds died down, I accepted the aid." She informed him.

"Good call." Steve replied. "Well, welcome to Jolly old London!"

The entire area seemed to be surrounded by an aura of dismal grey. Smoke gathered in the sky from various factories and ships in the area. Even the river itself was murky.

"It's hideous." Diana announced.

"Yeah, it's not for everyone." Steve admitted.

…

Later, they managed to get their ship docked and proceeded into the city. Diana made sure to follow Steve closely, since he knew the city better than her. The sights and sounds were almost overwhelming for her, soldiers marching all around, people shouting and various entertainers out on the streets. It was certainly a sharp contrast to her quiet and peaceful island, something that didn't go unnoticed by Steve as he did his best to usher her along. As the two continued walking down the street, she saw a man and a woman holding hands as they passed by.

"Why are those two holding hands?" She inquired.

"Probably because they're together." Steve answered.

Diana gave a nod, then promptly took Steve's hand in hers

"No, we're not," he tried to explain. "We're not together. Not like that."

"Like what?" Diana questioned.

"Like…" Steve replied trying to explain. "Never mind. Let's just go."

"To your superiors, right?" Diana recalled. "So we can find the next place to fight in the war?"

"Right." Steve confirmed. "But we need to make a stop first."

"Why?" She asked. "I thought you told me that you would head straight to the warfront once you returned to London."

"Well, that was before I ended up with an Amazonian as a partner." he explained. "Besides, if you're going to be accompanying me, you're going to need something to wear other than… well… your armor."

"You told me my armor was good." Diana reminded him.

"Good for battle, yes." Steve reassured. "For everyday wear, it's… a little revealing. People around here don't do… revealing well."

Diana looked down at herself, then pulled her cloak a bit tighter.

"Very well." she relented. "Lead the way."

Steve then moved forward with Diana following close behind. As they walked down the street, Diana glanced to the side and saw a woman holding a baby in her arms. Smiling, Diana went over and took a closer look.

"Oh, how cute!" She gushed. "You have a beautiful child."

"Thank you." the woman replied as Steve came up.

"Diana, this way." he urged, taking her arm. "New clothes, remember?"

"Steve, I've never seen a baby before." Diana reminded as they walked off. "What would you expect me to do?"

"Fair enough." Steve admitted.

…

At a boutique in the city, Steve and Diana walked inside, where they were greeted by the sight of several well dressed women walking around. All of them had large coats, long dresses, and large hats with either feathers, flowers, or both. A piano played in the background as everyone milled about, Steve and Diana continuing their trek inside. As they walked further inside, they were greeted by a short, pleasantly plump woman. She had curly red hair under a blue hat and wore a blue checkered dress with a white collar and a black coat. When she laid eyes on Steve, her entire form seemed to brighten up with glee.

"Oh thank god!" She let out. "You're not dead!"

She ran forward and hugged him, much to Diana's surprise. After the woman finally released him, she began to ramble.

"I did think you were dead until you got your call." she began before turning to Diana. "He's been gone for weeks and not a single word. Very unlike him."

"He was well cared for, I assure you." Diana told her.

"So I see." The woman remarked, looking Diana up and down before offering her hand. "I'm Etta Candy, Mr. Trevor's secretary."

"Diana." She greeted back, taking the hand and shaking it. "What is a 'secretary'?"

"Essentially, I do everything." Etta answered. "I go where he tells me to go, and I do what he tells me to do."

Diana's eyes narrow as she released Etta's hand.

"Where I come from, that's called slavery." she remarked.

"Wow, I really like this one." Etta announced.

"This is, uh…" Steve stepped in. "a little different. Besides, Etta, we need to fix our… y'know, wardrobe issue."

"Right." Etta replied. "Shall we, then?"

The three then went on to the dress department, Etta chatting as they walked.

"We certainly have our work cut out for us." she admitted. "Making someone as beautiful as you not stand out in a crowd will be hard."

"Was that meant as a compliment?" Diana asked.

"Very much so." Etta told her. "Trust me, most of the women in London would kill to have your figure. Most of us have to rely on corsets to look that good."

Diana then saw some of the aforementioned corsets on display and looked utterly appalled.

"Are these supposed to be some sort of armor?" she questioned.

"Not really, they're just fashion." Etta answered. "They keep our tummies in."

"Why would you need to keep your tummies in?" Diana asked.

"Only someone with no tummy would ask that." Etta remarked, steering Diana away from the corsets. "This way dear. I have a dressing room ready."

…

After a few minutes, Diana emerged from the dressing room, wearing an oversized gown and a hat with a feather on it. She was walking awkwardly in a pair of heeled boots, struggling to get up onto the stand in front of a mirror. She gathered up the skirt and tried to move, Etta struggling to help her maintain decency as Diana performed a few kicks.

"How would a woman possibly fight in this?" Diana asked, trying to strike some fighting stances.

"Well, we mostly rely on our principles." Etta replied. "Although, I am not opposed to a bit of fistacuffs, should the need arise."

…

Later, Diana was in a pale pink blouse with a darker pink neckerchief and a brown pencil skirt that situated itself around her waist. Etta had done her hair up in a bun, giving her the look of a school teacher of some sort. Diana kept bending, getting a feel for her mobility. However, she tried one kick and the skirt ripped.

"I do not believe this will work." Diana decided.

…

"It's itchy." Diana complained as she tugged on the extremely high collar of a dark blue shirt. "It's choking me."

"Can't say I blame it." Etta remarked, holding up one more outfit. "Here, try this one. God willing and the creek don't rise, this will be a winner."

Diana gladly took the outfit and went into the dressing room, practically ripping the blue shirt off to alleviate her throat. As Diana put the outfit on, Steve came up now in a suit, jacket, and hat. He found Etta waiting by the dressing room, perched neatly on a lounge chair.

"Hey, is Diana doing alright?" He asked.

"Hopefully, I've just about run out of outfits for her to try on." Etta answered.

Eventually, Diana emerged, now wearing a long grey skirt, a grey coat with a thick belt around the middle, a white collared blouse underneath, and a simple hat perched on her head.

"Well?" Diana inquired.

"You look… nice." Steve commended.

"Well, I say you just need one more thing." Etta spoke up, rising to her feet.

She walked over to a glasses counter, plucking a simple pair of spectacles and handing them to Diana. She put them on, then looked at herself in the mirror as Steve turned to Etta.

"Really?" he questioned. "Specs?"

"I say they work." Etta insisted. "Ties the outfit together. Besides, now she doesn't entirely look like the most beautiful woman you've ever seen."

"Alright." Steve relented. "We'd better get going then."

Diana nodded as she collected her sword, lasso, and shield from the dressing room before following her two companions towards the door. As she tried to go through, her shield got caught in the door, preventing her from leaving. She tried a second time, and managed to get outside. Still, Steve looked a bit worried at Diana's blatant display of her arms.

"Yeah, that's probably not going to work." Steve admitted.

"I need my shield, and my sword." Diana insisted.

"I know but people tend to take other people running around with swords and shields the wrong way." Steve told her. "So, for now, why don't you let Etta handle the weapons?"

Diana looked down at her weapons before looking over at Etta.

"Promise me, you will protect these with your life." she insisted.

Etta looked more than a bit shocked as she took the sword and shield.

"You have my word." Etta promised.

"Very well." Diana relented before turning to Steve. "Shall we?"

"Right." Steve agreed, starting to head off. "Right this way."

The two then walked down the street towards Steve's superiors.

…

At the offices of British Intelligence, Steve and Diana walked in and went straight up to a war council that was in session. It was incredibly loud with several men shouting over one another, one man standing at a podium struggling to speak over the chatter.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen, please!" the man spoke. "I insist you reconsider. This armistice is the only chance we have of procuring peace in this turbulent time."

The crowds just continued their upheaval, much to Diana's confusion.

"This man is trying to push for peace." Diana recognized. "Why do they not let him?"

"Because men are idiots, that's why." Steve answered. "Just stay out here, please. I need to grab the Colonel. Won't take but a minute."

Steve then heads inside, leaving Diana to look inside as the meeting continued. Curious, she slipped inside, standing by the door. As the discussion continued, some of the men notices Diana in the doorway.

"A woman?"

"What is she doing here?"

"Get her out of here!"

Steve looked over and saw Diana, instinctively moving over to her.

"Sorry about that." He apologized. "My, uh… companion is from out of town and isn't… aware of the rules. Colonel, a word, please?"

"Not now." the Colonel snapped. "Now get her out of here!"

They were then forced to make a hasty exit from the room, all eyes on them as they left.

…

A few minutes later, the Colonel emerged from the meeting, still looking livid.

"Trevor, what the hell were you thinking, bringing a woman into the counsel?" he demanded.

"So sorry about that." Steve told him. "But I promise you, this is important."

"You do not just barge into the war room like some sort of-"

"Captain Trevor!" a new voice interjected.

Steve, the Colonel, and Diana all turned to see the man who had been speaking approaching the trio.

"I heard we lost you off the coast of Italy, and yet here you are, back from the dead." His eyes then fell on Diana and he smiled. "I see you brought a friend with you."

"Like I told the Colonel, I'm sorry she-"

"Actually, I'm quite grateful to your friend." the man interjected. "It allowed me to get a few words in."

Realizing that their actions had been excused, the Colonel stomped off and left the three alone.

"Those men in there." Diana spoke up. "Do they not want this war to end?"

"They do, just on their terms." the man replied. "Sir Patrick Morgan, ma'am.I don't believe I got your name."

"I am Diana." she introduced. "Princess of-"

"Prince." Steve cut off. "Diana Prince. She's my, uh… new secretary."

Diana glared at Steve with a look that would have reduced him to ash if it had the power.

"I am no one's secretary." she snapped.

"At any rate, I am glad you're here, Trevor." Patrick told him. "There is a special assignment that requires your attention."

"Lead the way." Steve replied.

Patrick lead them down the hall, with Diana glaring at Steve the entire way.

"We'll talk later." He insisted.

…

Later, Patrick lead them into a room where several other generals and intelligence officers.

"So, what have you got that's so important?" Steve asked.

"Well, a few days after you disappeared, we received word that the leader of the German Army, General Ludendorff, would be visiting a secret military installation in the Ottoman empire. I sent a young man to pose as one of their pilots and fly in with them. According to our reports, the Germans had no troops left, no money, no munitions of any kind. But our information was wrong."

This threw Steve for a loop as he looked up.

"The German had the Turks building bombs for them." Patrick went on. "And not just bombs, but a top secret project that's manned by Ludendorff's chief scientist, Dr. Isabel Maru, better known by her rather colorful moniker, Dr. Poison."

"Dr. Poison?" Diana asked.

"Nickname the boys in the trenches gave her." Steve explained. "Due to her talent for creating the deadliest concoctions in the war."

"Our agent risked his life in order to send us this intelligence, as well as this." Sir Patrick said as he reached onto the table, picking up a black, leatherbound journal. "Dr. Maru's personal journal containing all of her notes and formulas.

"That's… that's huge." Steve let out.

"Unfortunately, we cannot read it." Sir Patrick admitted. "It's in a language we don't recognize."

"We'll take it down to Cryptography to see what they can make out of it." Steve replied, taking the journal.

"Just be careful." Sir Patrick warned. "We don't know who we can and cannot trust these days."

"Don't worry. I'm sure we can handle ourselves." Steve remarked, turning to Diana.

…

Meanwhile, in Germany, a dark skinned, well dressed General with three scars across his face walked through a military compound to a laboratory where a young woman wearing a mask covering half her face was working. He slammed the door behind him, making the woman jump. She was surrounded by crumbled pieces of paper with various notes and calculations scribbled on them.

"We are running out of time, Doctor." he warned. "Germany's resolve is crumbling. They could surrender any day now, especially with Von Hindenburg pushing the Kaiser to sign the Armistice."

"I am working as hard as I can." Dr. Poison insisted. "Without my journal, progress has been-"

"We do not have time for such uncertainties!" The General cut off, slamming his fist on a table. "Your journal is in the process of being recovered. It should be back in days. In the meantime, we will have to rely on your mind. After all, everything in that journal stemmed from your own ideas."

Dr. Poison took a deep breath to steady herself, then her eyes fell on one of her crumpled notes. She opened the paper, her eyes going wide as she realized something.

"I have it..." she realized. "And if it works… it will be… terrible."

…

Back in England, Diana and Steve were off to Cryptography as Diana decided to air her grievances.

"Mother was right about men." she snarled. "You oppress women at every turn, making them secretaries or second class citizens. We cannot speak, we cannot even be in rooms with other men, and you continued to interrupt me at every turn, not allowing me to even introduce myself!"

"Well, not everyone here is going to believe that you're a princess from a race of immortal warriors on a secret island secluded from the world for centuries." Steve insisted. "Hell, I'm still trying to wrap my head around it."

"So, what am I supposed to say?" Diana questioned. "I refuse to be seen as your secretary, and honestly I am amazed Etta allows you to address her as such."

"Well one, that's her job. It's what she signed up for." Steve reasoned. "Two, what should I call you?"

"I am your traveling companion and a fighter." She answered. "Concede to that, and I will concede to the name 'Diana Prince'."

"Fine." Steve relented. "Just, hold off on mentioning Themyscira until they warm up to you."

Very well." Diana allowed. "Now, onto your Cryptography."

The two continued walking down the street, seemingly unaware of the shady looking men tailing them from behind. Steve managed to catch them out of the corner of his eye, prompting him to pull Diana into an alleyway.

"What is it?" Diana asked.

"Don't look, but I think we're being followed." Steve told her.

Diana discretely looked in the glass of a window, seeing the men Steve was referring to.

"Do you think they are after the journal?" Diana presumed.

"That'd be my guess." Steve replied as they rounded a corner, only to be greeted with a gun to the face.

It was being held by one man who was joined by another next to him

"Mr. Trevor." the man greeted in a thick German accent. "You have something that belongs to Dr. Maru."

Diana and Steve looked back down the alley to see their path blocked off by two more men.

"Yeah, well tell Dr. Poison she's not getting it." Steve remarked.

"We'll see." the man remarked, looking like he was about to shoot.

The shot rang out and Steve cringed, expecting to feel a sudden burning pain. However, nothing came. He cracked open an eye, seeing Diana's hand in front of him, her bracelet in full view and a smashed bullet now on the ground. The men were dumbstruck by this, but tried shooting again. Diana then used her bracelets to deflect the bullets all along the alley. Steven even had to duck to avoid a ricochet shot. One of the bullets hit one of the men in the shoulder, knocking him to the ground and allowing Diana to move forward and punch one across the face. Steve did the same for another as the final man tried to make a break for it. Diana quickly took out her lasso and threw it at the man, wrapping it around his legs and pulling him to the ground.

"Nice shot." Steve remarked as the two ran over to him.

They knelt over the man as Steve turned him over.

"Alright, talk." Steve demanded. "What's in this journal that Ludendorf's going to so much trouble to get it back."

"Please," Diana asked. "Tell us, and no harm will come to you."

The man said nothing, only dislodging one of his teeth before crunching down on it, causing him to foam at the mouth.

"What is happening?" Diana questioned.

The man went still in a matter of seconds, his eyes lifeless and dull.

"Cyanide pill." Steve lamented. "He's dead."

Diana stepped back in surprise.

"Dead?" Diana repeated. "He'd rather die than talk?"

"You'd be surprised how dedicated some people can be." Steve remarked. "Come on, we need to keep moving."

Diana looked at the body once more, then walked off with Steve as they made their way to Cryptography.

…

Back in Germany, Dr. Poison brought a canister of gas into her lab, the gas itself a thick orange color.

"I'm impressed you got this done so quickly." Ludendorff commended.

"There was little time to waste." Dr. Poison reminded him. "Besides, I was eager to see the results."

She screwed the canister into place on a gas dome where a gasmask was situated. The gas quickly filled the dome, and started cracking the eye glass on the mask. The mask itself even began to shrivel up, as if being burned by acid

"It's working." she gasped, letting out a small, surprised laugh. "It's working..."

All of a sudden, the mask burst into flames, much to the surprise and delight of the two. Dr. Poison quickly lit the gas alight, killing it just as the glass of the dome itself began to crack.

"My dear," Ludendorff spoke. "I believe you have done it."

…

Back in England, Steve and Diana made it to Cryptography to try and decipher the journal. The men all around them were arguing over it, unable to make heads or tails of it.

"You guys get anything out of this thing?" Steve asked.

"Sadly not." one of the cryptographers lamented. "From what we can tell, it's written in not just one language, but two. Unfortunately, we have no idea which two it-"

"Ottoman and Sumarian." Diana surmised.

The room fell silent as they turned to her, finding her flipping through the book. She looked up when she realized all eyes were on her.

"I'm… sure someone else would've guessed that." Diana replied.

"And you are?" another one of the cryptographers asked.

"My partner." Steve answered, earning a smile from Diana. "And the best asset we have right now."

"You expect us to believe this woman can read Ottoman and Sumerian?" the first cryptographer scoffed.

"Believe what you will, it is true." Diana insisted.

"And unless you can learn two new languages in a day, I say we hear what she has to say." Steve offered.

There was a bit more sputtering, but the cryptographers waved for Diana to go then began flipping through the book, piecing together the thoughts of the mad woman behind it.

"They are… formulas." Diana reported. "Formulas for a new kind of gas."

"Gas?" Steve repeated.

"A 'mustard gas'." Diana clarified. "One that is hydrogen based instead of sulfur based."

"Hydrogen…" Steve let out.

"Our masks will be useless." one of the men realized.

"The book says they plan to release the gas at… the front." Diana continued. "What front?"

"The front lines." Steve answered. "They plan on using this gas to take out our troops. When are they releasing it?"

"It doesn't say." Diana replied.

"Then we have to act fast." Steve decided. "We need to find where they're keeping the gas and destroy it.

"Ludendorff was last seen in Belgium." one of the men recalled.

"We are in the middle of negotiating Germany's surrender." the Colonel spoke up, drawing everyone's attention. "If we send more troops into occupied Belgium, the entire armistice is put at risk."

"Then send me in." Steve volunteered. "Limited support and a few men. We can be in and out without anyone even knowing."

"Absolutely not." The Colonel declared. "We cannot risk it."

"Colonel please." Steve pleaded. "If we do nothing, countless lives will be lost."

"Captain Trevor, I forbid you from going to the front line." The Colonel snapped. "That is final!"

Steve flinched, then sighed in resignation.

"Yes sir." He replied, much to Diana's horror.

"How can you say these things?!" Diana let out. "Innocent lives are being threatened, and you do nothing?!"

"Diana." Steve tried to call back.

"You speak of preserving peace, and yet, you willingly turn your back on countless innocents?!"

"Trevor, get this hysterical woman out of here!" the Colonel demanded. "Now!"

"Diana, let's go." Steve told her, ushering her out.

The two managed to get out the door as Diana pulled herself free.

"Are those the leaders you serve?!" Diana snapped. "Men who would rather stand aside while the men who fight for them are led to the slaughter?! You should all be ashamed of yourselves! Where I come from, Generals fight and die with their soldiers instead of cowering in their offices!"

"I know, it's not ideal, but-"

"And you!" She went on. "I thought you were willing to do anything to protect your fellow man, and yet you just bow down to them?! You know this is wrong! Why didn't you say something or stand up to them?!"

"Because I knew there would be no changing his mind." Steve replied. "But that doesn't mean we have to listen."

"Why should I believe you?" Diana demanded. "Huh? Why should I believe anything you say?!"

Steve opened his mouth to answer, then just grabbed her lasso off his belt and wrapped it around his own arm. It began glowing instantly.

"We are going to the Front." he told her. "We will find Dr. Poison's gas. We will most certainly die trying and this is an absolutely terrible plan."

Diana was speechless by the realization.

"You continue to fascinate me Steve Trevor." Diana told him. "Anything else I should know?"

"... god, you're beautiful." Steve let out.

He then quickly dislodged the lasso from his arm, giving said arm a shake.

"Also, if we want to do this, we're going to need reinforcements." he finished.

Diana mulled this over, then gave a small nod.

"Alright then." Diana decided. "Let's go."

"Just promise me the Amazons are never gonna mass produce these things." Steve insisted, gesturing to the lasso.

"The Lasso of Truth is a one of a kind artifact granted to us by Hestia." Diana explained. "There is no other like it."

"Okay." Steve let out, taking a deep breath. "Good to know."

The two then set out to collect their team.

**I promised Diana's WWI adventure, and here it is. Hopefully this won't go as long as the Aquaman arc. Stay tuned for more**


	19. No Man's Land

Chapter 19: No Man's Land

At the Veterans Day Parade, Diana stood in full costume on a float commemorating the men who fell in World War I. The float was dominated by a collage of photos and trinkets of those who had fallen. Diana was at the front of it, waving to the crowds as she heard the sounds of "It's a Long Way to Tipperary" being played by the marching band behind her. Her eyes drifted to the collage of images, resting on a copy of the photograph in her office. Her eyes rested on Steve Trevor's image, letting out a sigh as her mind drifted once again.

…

_1918, Public Bar_

The sounds of drunken laughter and loud music filled the air as Steve led Diana through the doors of a pub in the heart of London. The air was thick with cigar smoke and several people appeared to be passed out drunk at various tables and at the bar.

"This is where we will find our reinforcements?" Diana questioned.

"Yep." Steve nodded.

"Are these even good men?" She asked.

"Depends on how you define good." Steve replied. "There's one of em, now."

The two head over to a booth were a man is talking to a crowd. He appeared to be of mediteranian descent and was wearing a red fez on his head.

"Even in Africa, gentlemen," He spoke. "We haven't seen such luxuries. But the luxury now is, we can't stop making money. So, my uncle, the prince, and I-"

"Excuse me," Steve cut off. "Which prince was that?"

The man was rendered speechless as he looked up to see Steve.

"Just trying to recall." Steve continued. "Cairo? Morocco? Bangladesh?"

"Um… excuse me gentlemen." The man said as he got up and went over to Steve. "What the hell are you doing here? I was in the middle of conducting some very important business dealings."

"We need your help." Steve replied.

"We?" the man repeated.

"We." Diana confirmed, walking up and surprising the man.

"Sameer, Diana. Diana, Sameer." Steve introduced.

"A pleasure, madame." Sameer replied, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Likewise, I'm sure." Diana replied with slight uncertainty.

"Sameer is a world class undercover man." Steve told her. "He could talk the skin off a cat in just about as many languages as you can."

"Is that so?" Diana asked in spanish.

"Absolutely, my dear." Sameer replied in the same language.

"Even so, you do not seem that impressive to me." Diana continued, switching to chinese.

"You do to me." Sameer responded, mirroring her dialect. "Your eyes, as soft as your smile…"

"And your eyes…" She retorted in ancient greek. "Look like they want something."

Sameer blinked and Diana smiled triumphantly.

"Okay, you're done." Steve said in relief. "Where's Charlie?"

Just then, the sounds of yelling and breaking glass rang out through the pub. The three looked over and saw one man wailing on another. One losing man was thrown up against the counter as the other man landed one punch after another.

"_Et voila._" Sammy replied, gesturing to the fight.

"At least he's good with his fists." Diana remarked.

"That's not Charlie." Steve corrected.

Diana quickly looked at Steve in surprise before looking back and seeing the losing man being knocked to the floor.

"That's Charlie." Steve informed.

…

Later, the four of them are sitting at a table as Charlie downed a glass of whiskey.

"So Charlie, how ya been?" Steve asked.

"Oh, I've been alright." Charlie replied in a thick irish accent. "Bettah now tha' I know ya ain't pushin' up daisies in Germany somewhere."

"So, what were you two fighting about?" Diana asked.

"I mistook his glass for me own." Charlle answered, taking another glass of whisky.

Diana looked at Charlie in disgust, then leaned in towards Steve.

"This man is no fighter." she insisted. "He seems more of a follower of Dionysus ."

"Charlie may not be the most… poised," Steve admitted. "But he is an expert at marksmanship."

"So he is good with those… 'guns', did you call them?" Diana surmised.

"Right, and yes." Steve confirmed on both counts.

"They never knew wha hit 'em." Charlie boasted.

"So you fight without ever seeing their faces." Diana pieced together.

"Makes things easier, I find." Charlie replied.

"You may have skill, but you lack honor." Diana commented.

"Sorry ta say so, but honor don't pay that well." Charlie retorted.

"Speaking of which, what's the job?" Sameer chimed in. "You'd only come if it was important."

"It is." Steve confirmed. "We need entry into Belgium to shut down a laboratory manufacturing poisonous gas."

"Ack." Charlie spat. "You want dishonor, missie, that's wha' ya should be hatin'."

"Believe me, I do." Diana replied.

"So, what's it pay?" Sameer asked.

"Um…" Steve replied. "The rewards for… such an endeavor will be… immense in… value, and…"

"You have no money." Sameer cut off.

"No, no I do not." Steve admitted.

"You've got to be kidding me." Charlie let out.

"I would consider a photo of you as payment." Sameer directed to Diana in french.

"You will not need a photo." Diana replied in french as well. "Because I am coming with you."

"Wait, what?" Sameer let out in english. "She's coming?"

"Believe me, we need her." Steve insisted.

"Not a chance, Stephen." Charlie declared. "I'm not puttin' my neck out for some broad ya just brought in. She wouldn't last a minute in No Man's Land."

"There you are, you thief." the man Charlie encountered before let out, holding a gun out. "Time I teach you something about-"

Then, in an instant, Diana sprang up, yanked the gun out of his hand and grabbed him by the wrist. The man was astonished by what had happened, but before he could react, Diana struck him in the chest, knocking him into a wall. He slid to the ground as everyone scrambled to get away from Diana. The man she's thrown struggled to his feet, clutching his wrist as if it was broken. As he ran out of the pub, Sameer just stared at Diana.

"Beautiful, yet terrifying." Sameer commented. "Like the Amazons of legend."

"So," Steve quickly spoke up before Diana could get a word in. "are you two in?"

"I am." Sameer responded. "Charlie?"

"Well, ain't got much bettah ta do, but how're we gunna git there?" Charlie questioned.

"Still working on that." Steve admitted.

"Pardon me, gentlemen." a voice spoke up.

Everyone turned and saw, to their surprise, Sir Patrick entering the pub.

"Perhaps I could be of aid." He offered.

"Sir Patrick?" Steve let out. "What are you doing here?"

"Lending my services." He told them.

"And why did you not back at British Intelligence?" Diana questioned.

"I couldn't take the chance." He admitted. "I believe there is a spy among our ranks. Surely you realize it too, considering what almost happened with the journal."

"That makes sense." Steve admitted. "Looks like going off the books really was the way to go."

"So it seems." Diana admitted.

"I can provide you and your… team, with transport into Belgium." Sir Patrick continued. "Perhaps your secretary, Miss Candy, can help run the mission through my office."

"No offense, but why would you help us?" Steve asked. "You were the one most for the armistice. Wouldn't this jeopardize everything you've been working for?"

"Only if people know about this." Sir Patrick replied. "And if you're right, then no armistice can stop what Ludendorff has planned."

"We will." Diana promised.

"Then, you depart tomorrow morning." Sir Patrick responded.

…

The next day, the four of them arrived at a train station. It was overrun with people going on and off trains, just trying to get to where they needed to go. As Diana looked around, she could see things like a group of soldiers sharing a drink together, and men saying goodbye to their families and loved ones, the latter reminding Diana of her leaving home not that long ago.

"Fresh Ice Cream!" a vendor called out. "Fresh Ice Cream here! Made today! Hello, miss. Care to buy an Ice Cream?"

"Me?" Diana asked.

"Of course!" he insisted. "Best ice cream in London."

"Go for it." Steve encouraged.

"Well…" Diana pondered. "Alright."

She took the cone as Steve handed the vendor a few dollars. Diana took a bite of the frozen treat, and a huge smile graced her face.

"This is wonderful!" Diana proclaimed. "You should be very proud of your craft."

"Thank ya, ma'am." the vendor replied as Steve and Diana continued walking.

"Well, I'd say you made his day." Steve commented.

"He deserved it." Diana insisted. "Good work should be rewarded."

"Indeed it does." Steve agreed as they got on the train.

…

After a few hours of travel, the train arrived in Belgium. When they arrived though, Diana was mortified by what she saw. Countless soldiers that had sustained various injuries from battle were being led, carried, or dragged towards the trains. Gun shot wounds, lost limbs, even regular sickness could be counted amongst those who survived. And as much as Diana dreaded it, she had a feeling they were the lucky ones.

"It is worse than you described." Diana let out.

"Yeah, it's gotten bad." Steve admitted. "But, that's why we're here. To try and stop this. Now come on, we've got one last member of the team to pick up."

Diana took one more look at the wounded before moving on.

…

After a days journey, the four of them stopped to make camp for the night. Steve started looking around in the night, something Diana took note of.

"Looking for something?" Diana asked.

"Yeah, Chief." Steve answered. "He should've been here by now.

"Chief?" Diana asked. "Our last member?"

"Yeah, smuggler." Steve replied. "Damn good one too."

"A thief, an assassin, and a smuggler." Diana listed off. "Quite the set of friends you have."

"That sounded like judgement." Steve remarked.

"Merely an observation." Diana insisted. "You've brought in a lot of questionable men for a noble mission."

"Yeah, well, war makes people do questionable things." Steve responded. "I'll bet even the Amazons weren't perfect."

"We Amazons fight to protect the innocent and oppressed." Diana defended.

"Then if I may ask without sounding like a complete jerk, why aren't they here now?" Steve replied. "They seemed pretty cozy on their little Paradise Island."

Diana went silent, honestly unsure how to respond. His point was valid, despite her preconceptions of home and man's world. Before the point could be discussed further, a rustling from the bushes gained their attention. Diana's hand instinctively went to the hilt of her sword as a native american man in a hat with indian feathers on it emerged. Steve smiled immediately, cluing Diana to relax.

"You sure know how to sneak up on a guy, Chief." Steve remarked as the two clasped arms. "Good to see you."

"You, as well." Chief replied before eying Diana. "Who is your friend, here?"

"Diana." she introduced, holding out her hand.

"A pleasure to meet you." Chief replied, shaking her hand.

"So, Chief," Steve spoke up. "You get what I asked for?"

"I did." Chief confirmed, grabbing two bags from the ground and handing them to Steve.

"Let's see." Steve let out, Going through the contents. "We've got British Tea for the Germans, German beer for the British, and Edgar Rice Burough novels for both."

"And guns." Samir let out, holding up one of the rifles Chief brought.

Steve grabbed a few of the beers and distributed them among the group.

"May we get what we want." Charlie declared.

"May we get what we need." Steve continued.

"But may we never get what we deserve!" Samir finished.

They clink their bottles together, then share a drink. Diana couldn't help but smile, admiring the comradery of the group. Once the pleasantries were over, they all got down to business. Steve looked down at a map of the area, planning out their next move.

"Ludendorff was last seen at the front near the Somme." He recalled, pointing to the location on the map. Chief will get us there."

"Then it's another day to safely cross it." Chief added.

"As soon as we have daylight, we move." Steve finished before taking a gun from Chief's stash. "I'll take first watch."

"No need." Charlie insisted with a wave of his bottle. "I'll take it. I never sleep on the job!

…

Later that night, Charlie was fast asleep, his face in the dirt and his butt in the air. Sameer and Steve were also asleep, but in much more dignified positions. Diana found it hard to sleep, the sounds of mass rumblings echoing from the distance.

"What is that?" Diana wondered. "Thunder?"

"German 77's." Chief answered, poking the campfire with a stick. "Guns. big ones."

"You can tell just from the sound?" Diana observed.

"You come to know things when you've been in war as long as I have." Chief replied.

"And who do you fight for in this war?" Diana asked.

"No one." Chief replied.

"So profit then." Diana guessed.

"That a problem?" Chief asked, taking a seat.

"Just curious." Diana replied.

"For me, it's out of necessity." Chief explained. "After the last war, my home was destroyed. I have nowhere to go.

"How did it happen?" Diana inquired.

Chief didn't answer verbally. Instead, he pointed at the sleeping Steve. Diana looked over in confusion.

"His people killed my people." Chief clarified.

"... I'm sorry." Diana told him.

"Don't be." Chief insisted. "It was not your fault. Besides, at least out here, I am free."

Just then, Charlie started screaming in his sleep, alerting the two of them.

"Don't go in there…" Charlie let out. "Don't!"

Diana rushed over and tried to wake him from his nightmare. All of a sudden, Charlie sprang up, startling her.

"Keep your hands off me, woman!" He screamed, pushing her hands away.

Charlie then went off by himself as Diana watched, feeling both confused and concerned.

"He sees ghosts." Chief told her. "Spirits of those he has lost."

Diana just looked off at where Charlie went one last time before sitting back down near the fire. She hadn't been sitting long when a blanket was draped on her. Diana looked back, seeing Steve tending to her the only way he knew how.

"Get some rest." he told her. "Trust me, you'll need it for tomorrow."

…

Meanwhile, at German High Command, the German War Council was in session. Several men were discussing the recent talks for peace as Ludendorff walked in the room, much to everyone's surprise.

"General Ludendorff." Commander Von Hindenburg greeted in a surprised tone. "This is unexpected. When you were absent from the council meeting, we assumed-"

"Why have you begun negotiating the terms of the armistice?" Ludendorff demanded.

"It is at the insistence of the Kaiser." Von Hindenburg replied. "Besides, we are running low on food, medicine, ammunition, and countless German soldiers."

"All I require is one attack, and this war, nay, this world will be ours." Ludendorff promised. "I just need the time."

"Time is up, General." Von Hindenburg informed him. "In truth, none of us have ever had faith in you, or that witch you keep. You are a madman, and not even a true German."

"Vision is too often mistaken for madness." Ludendorff remarked.

"The armistice will come into effect within 24 hours." Von Hindenburg dismissed. "It's over."

Ludendorff just sighed as he walked towards the exit.

"I suppose it is over." Ludendorff admitted, closing the door and breaking the handle off. "For you."

He then reached into his coat, pulling out a canister of Dr. Poison's gas. He threw it to the ground, shattering it and filling the room with the acrid orange smoke. Everyone began to panic, coughing and choking as Ludendorff just stood amidst the chaos, oddly unaffected by the potent and deadly concoction. One by one, the generals began falling over, their skin burning off as they all died slow and painful deaths. After a few minutes, Ludendorff opened the door to see Dr. Poison waiting for him.

"How did it go?" She asked.

"Swimmingly." Ludendorff replied. "Come, we best prepare our demonstration for the Kaiser."

…

The next day, Diana and the others made their way down a dirt road, dotted with people who looked like their lives were utterly destroyed. People's entire homes packed onto wagons moving down the road, children crying due to fear, hunger, cold, or some combination of the three. Diana couldn't help but feel a mixture of devastation and hopelessness as the group continued on, passing family after family, including one whose cart had gotten stuck in the mud so they were striking their mule to move it.

"These people…" Diana let out. "They need help!"

"There's no time!" Charlie told her. "C'mon!"

"But I can help!" Diana insisted.

"Move!" Charlie proclaimed.

Reluctantly, Diana moved forward with the others, stealing one final glance at those in need before moving on.

…

Not much later, the group found themselves in the trenches of No Man's Land, the literal definition of a war zone. The constant sounds of gunshots, soldiers moving back and forth, and explosions rang out as they moved through the trenches.

"Such carnage…" Diana let out.

"You wanted to go to the war, well here it is." Steve replied.

"And the Germans?" Diana inquired.

"About a couple hundred yards that way." Steve directed. "In a trench very similar to this one, and armed to the teeth."

"Chief!" a sentry let out, seeing the group coming. "Oi! Chief's back!"

Several soldiers crowded around, clearly happy to see the smuggler. As they did, Diana felt a tug on her arm, causing her to turn and see an elderly woman clearly distraught as she held her baby daughter.

"What's wrong?" Diana asked.

"The Germans," the woman let out. "They took our village, our homes, our food, everything. We barely escaped. The ones who didn't… they took as slaves."

Upon hearing this story, Diana's resolve was all but solidified.

"Where did this happen?" She asked.

The woman pointed out beyond the trench, just past No Man's Land. She looked down at it with contempt as she started forward. Steve took note of this and moved to stop her.

"Hey, hey hey!" He let out. "Where are you going?"

"These people need help." Diana insisted. "Their village was taken by the Germans, they've lost everything. We have to do something!"

"We can't." Steve told her.

"Can't?!" Diana let out. "These people are suffering, and you would abandon them?!"

"It's not like I want to!" Steve replied.

"Then why-?"

"Because it's not possible!" Steve cut off. "This is called No Man's Land for a reason, Diana! It means no man can cross it. These men have been here for over a year and have barely gained an inch. Because on the other side, are Germany's deadliest soldiers armed with machine guns which they have aimed at every square inch of this place. It's not that I don't care… it's that it can't be done."

"... so we do nothing?" Diana replied after all that. "Is that it?"

"We can't save everyone in this war, Diana." Steve told her. "I know you want to… but it's not what we're here to do."

Diana then turned away in shame, prompting Steve to turn back to the others.

"So, what now?" Steve asked.

"Safe passage won't be possible for another day or so." Chief shared. "In the meantime, we'll-"

"I will admit you may have been right about my people." Diana admitted, prompting Steve to turn back and be surprised at what he saw. "They do stay when the world needs them the most. But I am here now. Saving everyone may not have been the mission, but it's what I'm going to do."

With that, Diana dropped her cloak and climbed a ladder up out of the trench. She was dressed in her red and gold armor, her tiara on her head, shield on her back, and lasso and sword on her belt as she stepped onto the battlefield.

"Diana!" Steve called out.

Diana barely took a few steps before the first shot was sent her way. She just brought up one of her bracelets and deflected the bullet. A second shot was fired, but she deflected that as well. Upon seeing this, the Germans continued the attack, firing more and more shots at her. Diana's walk quickly picked up into a run as she pressed on, deflecting every shot that came her way. Back in the trenches, the others were both amazed and baffled by the display.

"What the bloody hell is she doing?! Charlie let out.

Steve continued watching, noticing that all the fire coming from the Germans was directed solely at one place, on Diana.

"She's taking all the fire!" Steve realized. "Let's go!"

Steve climbed out of the trench to follow Diana, prompting the others to follow.

Diana meanwhile, continued powering through the assault the Germans were laying down on her, deflecting every bullet that came close. Desperate to stop her, the Germans launched a morder at Diana, but she just took out her shield and use it to knock the morder away. The Germans then opened fire with their machine guns, causing Diana to hold fast as she used her shield to block the barrage of bullets. As she was getting pushed back by the attack, Steve and the others came up beside her, much to her surprise. Steve quickly got to sniping some of th German soldiers in the trench, lessening the amount of shooting at Diana. Once she had enough of an opening, she ran forward and made her way into the trench. After knocking a soldier away, she used her shield to smash one of the machine guns.

Witnessing what was happening, the soldiers in the Allied trench quickly got out and began charging towards the Germans. As Diana fought the soldiers, Steve quickly arrived and shot a few, taking them out. She looked over and was relieved to see them.

"The soldiers can take it from here!" Steve told her.

"Then let's go!" Diana proclaimed, leaping out of the trench and sprinted towards the village.

Steve wasted no time following after, with Sameer, Charlie, and Chief not far behind.

…

As Diana approached the village, she was immediately fired upon by German soldiers. She took cover as the others joined her.

"Stay here." She told them. "I'll clear a path."

Steve nodded as she ran ahead. The second she rounded the corner, she was fired upon by a machine gun. She used her shield to block it before leaping up towards the building ad smashing through the window, destroying the gun and alerting the German soldiers present. They all immediately opened fire on her, but she quickly kicked a nearby table and knocked two soldiers back before using a combination of her shield and bracelets to defect the oncoming bullets. She used her shield to bash one soldier aside, sending him flying out the window as Steve and the others ran up.

"Watch out!" Charlie let out as they ran past.

"Let's keep moving!" Steve called out.

Back inside, Diana drew her sword and quickly dispatched several soldiers, evading their own attacks just as easily. One soldier managed to knock her sword out of her hand, but before he could attack, she rolled out of the way. Once she got back up, she pulled out her lasso and threw it around him, pulling him close before using her shield to knock him out. After reclaiming her sword off the ground, she saw one last soldier and ran up to him, knocking him out the window as she landed on an adjacent rooftop. She looked down below and saw the other moving alongside her, making short work of several soldiers, themselves. Chief even threw some bombs at a nearby gate, allowing Steve to shoot at it and blow the gate wide open. She leapt down into a courtyard and began taking out soldiers as Steve and the team arrived. Steve even shot a soldier right before it could attack Diana. Diana turned and saw Steve there, smiling at the gesture before returning to the battle. Diana pulled out her lasso and wrapped it around a soldier, pulling one soldier in close before kicking him away. She lassoed another soldier and swung him into several others. Her attention was then deviated by a tank shooting everything down in its sights. She bolted towards it and after ramming into it, picked it up over her head, to the astonishment of everyone before tossing it aside.

"Bloody hell…" Charlie let out in amazement.

"That's… one way of putting it." Steve responded.

Their conversation was cut short, however, by one of the villagers getting shot down. The group looked towards a church tower, making out the barrel of a gun poking out of it.

"Sniper!" Steve called out, cautioning everyone back.

Diana stood her ground as she used her bracelets to deflect the bullets.

"Charlie, we need a shot up there!" Steve called out.

Charlie took aim at the church tower, but when he had the shot, he didn't take it. Something took hold of him that caused him to freeze up. Sameer quickly pulled him back when he saw he couldn't shoot.

"It's alright, Charlie." He consoled. "It's alright."

"Diana!" Steve called out. "Can you get up there?!"

"I should!" Diana replied. "Though I could use a boost!"

Diana looked around and saw the door to the tank that had fallen off earlier.

"Steve, see that metal door?!" Diana asked.

"Yeah?" Steve replied.

"Move towards it and place it on your backs!" She instructed. "The second I land on it, shove upwards!"

"Got it!" Steve replied.

The four of them quickly and picked the metal door up, using it as cover from the bullet fire.

"Alright, lift on three!" Steve ordered. "One! Two! Three!"

The four of them then lifted the door over their heads, signaling Diana to run towards them. She leapt up onto it, signaling the others to shove upwards, propelling Diana right into the church tower, shattering through the wall and causing the entire top of the church to crumble. Steve and the team dropped the metal door as they and several of the villagers looked up at the church for any sign of her.

"Come on Diana…" Steve let out. "Come on…"

Finally, out of the smoke, Diana emerged, causing jubilation amongst the crowd. She looked down and saw the hope return to the people's faces, causing her to smile.

"So… what exactly is she, Steve?" Sameer asked.

"Truthfully?" Steve replied, his eyes never leaving Diana. "A guardian angel."


	20. To Serve Mankind

Chapter 20: To Serve Mankind

After the parade concluded, Diana wandered around the small fair that was set up in the main park area. Several children were running around, playing with sparklers or just chasing one another. A few were gathered around a man with an ice cream cart, the man handing out cones to the eager children. She smiled at the sight before noticing one girl walking up to her.

"Cool." She let out. "You're Wonder Woman!"

She chuckled a little as she knelt down to her.

"Call me Diana." She told her.

"I'm Hannah Grace!" the little girl declared, taking a lick of her ice cream cone. "I wanna be just like you when I grow up."

"I would welcome your sisterhood, Hannah Grace." Diana replied

"Awesome!" She let out before taking another lick from her cone.

Unfortunately, said lick caused the entire scoop to fall to the ground.

"Aww." Hannah let out.

"Don't worry." Diana reassured, standing up and walking towards the cart. "Excuse me, sir."

The cart vendor looked up and practically went wide eyed, surprised to see Diana coming towards him.

"Whoa, Wonder Woman." He let out in pleasant surprised. "Uh, what can I do for you?"

"One vanilla cone, please." She requested. "And another for my friend, Hannah."

"You got it." the vendor agreed, scooping the two cones for her. "Here ya go, on the house."

"You are too kind." Diana replied, handing the second cone to Hannah.

"Thanks!" Hannah let out, taking the cone.

She then walked off as Diana watched smiling.

"Must be nice." the vendor remarked. "Able to make a person's day like that."

"Indeed it is." Diana replied, thinking back to a time where she made much more than a little girl happy.

…

_1918, Village of Veld_

With the battle concluded, Diana and the others were welcomed with open arms. One of the villagers even offered to take their picture.

"Alright, hold still." the man instructed as the five took their positions. "And… got it. Thank you for this."

"Not a problem." Steve replied as they all dispersed.

Diana however, stayed in place as she watched Charlie walk off on his own.

"For a man who boasts of being able to shoot, he cannot." She noted.

"He has the ability." Chief corrected. "He lacks the will."

"The ghosts he sees." Diana deduced.

"Yes." Chief nodded. "Those who he has lost in battle. The guilt he feels haunts him."

"And yet, he still chooses to fight." Diana recognized.

"It's all he knows." Chief went on. "It's all he has left."

Diana just looked back at him as he talked with Sameer and Steve, feeling both proud and sorry for Charlie at the same time.

…

Later, Steve was contacting Sir Patrick and Etta about the status of the mission.

"The town is called Veld. V.E.L.D. it might not even show up on any of the maps." Steve reported.

"_Oh, here you are!_" Etta's voice cam cheerily through the phone. "_Found you! Wow, you are a tiny little place. Must be quite quaint._"

"It is." Steve confirmed. "Any luck finding Ludendorff's base of operations?"

"_No._" Etta lamented. "_No, but I located him. And oh, lucky you, he's only a few miles away at German High Command._"

"The German High Command?" Steve repeated.

"_Yes."_ Etta confirmed. "_According to Intel report, Ludendorff is hosting a gala. Sort of a last hurrah before the Germans sign the armistice. Oh! And then the Kaiser himself is going to be there. As well as Dr. Maru. Actually the Gala could be perfect cover-"_

The line went fuzzy for a moment, then a new voice came on the line.

"_Captain Trevor."_ Sir Patrick suddenly declared. "_Under no circumstances are you to go anywhere near that gala tomorrow night. Do you hear me? You'll be jeopardizing everything we've worked for. You can not compromise the armistice."_

"Sir, there will be no armistice once Ludendorff bombs the entire front line." Steve argued. "This is our last chance, our final chance to find out where the gas is and to learn how Ludendorff plans on delivering it."

"_No, no, no, I forbid it."_ Sir Patrick interjected vehemently. "_Do you hear me? I forbid it."_

"Sir, I am losing you!" Steve let out, feigning a bad connection. "Sir? Hello? Sir?"

He then promptly hung up.

…

In London Sir Patrick looked at the now disconnected phone before turning to Etta. She met his eyes looking somewhat nervous.

"How likely is he to respect my wishes?" He questioned.

"Not very likely." Etta admitted.

…

"Why would he try to stop us when we're so close?" Diana questioned.

"He scared." Steve insisted. "And I have to admit, I am too."

"But if Ludendorff succeeds-" Diana responded.

"I know, I know." Steve interjected. "Believe me, I know. Just because I'm scared doesn't mean I'm not going. We'll just need to be smart about it. I can rustle us up some German uniforms so we can get inside."

"How long will that take?" Diana asked.

"At least a day." Steve replied. "So we might as well get comfortable."

…

That night, everyone was enjoying the evening. The mood was quiet but celebratory as slow music played and the villagers danced. Steve walked over to Diana carrying two glasses and gave her one.

"To saving the day." Steve proposed.

"To saving the world." Diana replied, bring her glass against his.

"You should be proud." He told her. "You made all this happen."

"We did." Diana corrected.

Steve smiled as they looked out and saw everyone dancing.

"So, they got dancing on Paradise Island?" Steve asked.

"Yes, we do." Diana replied coyly. "But these people are just… swaying."

"Alright, come on." Steve decided, standing up.

Diana looked up at Steve, confused as to what he was doing.

"If you're going to go to a Gala tomorrow," He told her, offering her a hand. "You're going to need to know how to dance."

"Well…" Diana pondered before taking his hand. "If I'm going to a Gala."

"Just… promise me you won't stab anyone while there." Steve told her.

"I maybe a warrior, but I do have some self control." Diana remarked.

The two shared a chuckle as Steve led her forward.

"Ok," Steve let out as they came to a stop. "First, I put my hand here like so…"

He placed one hand around her waist, before leading one of her hands to his

shoulder.

"Then you put yours here like so…" He continued. "And then we, what did you say, sway?"

The two then held hands before just swaying back and forth to the music. As they danced, the sounds of singing filled the air. The two looked over and heard Charlie's voice creating the sound.

"I did not know Charlie could sing." Diana spoke.

"Haven't heard him sing in years." Steve admitted.

The two smiled as they continued dancing.

"So, is this what people do when there are no wars to fight?" Diana asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Steve confirmed. "Well, this and other things."

"Like what?" Diana asked.

"Well…" Steve pondered. "They, go to work, get married, have kids, and eventually grow old together."

"Sounds beautiful." Diana mused.

"I've heard it is." Steve replied. "Never really… thought about it for myself."

"And if you did?" Diana asked.

"Well, if I did… there is someone I'd like to do that with." Steve admitted.

"Oh?" Diana inquired, slowly leaning in closer.

"Yeah," Steve confirmed. "She's headstrong, a little naive, but the most compassionate, caring, and brave person I have ever met."

Diana just smiled as the two looked at each other longingly. Finally, they leaned in and kissed.

…

The next morning, Steve was slowly nudged awake, causing him to groan heavily as he opened his eyes and saw Diana looming over him.

"Good morning." She greeted.

"Morning." Steve replied, holding his head. "You sleep well?"

"Quite." Diana told him. "You?"

"Oh yeah, though it's kinda ruined by a splitting headache." Steve admitted.

"Well, I suppose it serves your right for trying to outdrink an Amazon." Diana remarked, getting out of bed.

"Fair enough, I guess." Steve relented. "So, last night, we…"

"You drank far more of Chief's beers than recommended, declared I was the most beautiful woman you'd ever seen, then promptly passed out."

"Ah." Steve realized. "I see. Well then, best get back to work, right?"

"Right." Diana concurred.

…

Sometime later, the group was gearing up for the excursion. Steve came up with the uniforms he needed, and Sameer even came up with horses for everyone.

"Can you believe they just gave these to us?" He asked. "Being a hero has its perks, I must say."

Steve just chuckled a little in response.

"You know, if you three wanted to say, no one would think less of you." Steve told them.

"You kidding?" Sameer replied. "You need us. I mean, Diana can take care of herself, but you? You'd be lost without us."

Fair enough." Steve admitted, laughing a little.

"Besides, if they didn't come, who would sing for us?" Diana jeered, looking towards Charlie.

Charlie smiled at the gesture.

"Would be happy to lend my talents to what you need." Charlie replied, doing a mock bow.

…

On the ride to the castle, Diana and Steve filled the other three in on who Diana really was and how they met.

"You must think I was born yesterday, Steven." Charlie remarked.

"I'm telling you, it's true." Steve replied.

"So there is an entire island of women like her and no man in sight?" Sameer sumized. "How do we get there?"

The question prompted a laugh from Diana and Steve.

"You would not be welcome there, I am afraid." Diana told him. "They nearly killed Steve when he arrived."

"Yeah, they're pretty strict when it comes to visitors." Steve added.

"You made it out with her, did you not?" Sameer remarked. "Who's to say I can't come out just as lucky."

"Right." Charlie remarked. "And Ludendorff is the god of war."

"Actually, Ares is imprisoned on Themyscira." Diana corrected, much to the surprise of the group.

They all exchanged looks with each other before turning back to Diana.

"Ok… how did that happen?" Steve asked.

"It is a long story." Diana replied.

"Perhaps another time." Chief chimed in. "We're here."

The group stopped their horses, seeing a massive castle before them as they dismounted. They walked up to a clearing in the brush they were in and looked over the castle, both in its scale, and it's security.

"Well, this is more than a little daunting." Steve noted. "How the hell do we get into that?"

"I could get in." Diana boasted.

"Yeah, if we were going for a full frontal assault." Steve replied. "But we need something a little more, under cover."

"I could take out a few of the guards." Charlie proposed. "Create something of a distraction."

"Yeah, but it would look pretty suspicious if we just came sauntering out of the woods afterwards." Steve remarked.

"Hey, what about that?" Sameer let out, pointing down the road.

The group looked and saw a car pulling up with a man and woman dressed in fancy clothes sitting in the back and a driver in the front.

"Can I drive it?" Sameer asked. "Please?"

"First we have to get it." Steve replied.

There was a soft sound, then the sound of two bodies hitting the grass. The group looked over to see Diana standing by the now empty car.

"That… works." Steve commended in surprise.

"Glad you approve." Diana replied, throwing the woman over her shoulder. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to change."

The four nodded as she carried the woman back into the woods.

…

Sometime later, Diana was in the women's blue dress sitting next to Steve as he wore a general's hat and had a pipe in his mouth, with Sameer in the drivers seat. They drove up to the castle and saw several guests pulling out invitations before entering the building.

"They have invitations." Sameer dreaded.

"It's cool," Steve reassured. "You got this. Just play it cool."

The car then came to a stop as a soldier came up to them.

"Your invitation, please." He requested.

"Thank you sir." Sameer replied, coming off as a dimwitted servant. "The Colonel and I wish many blessings and all my love to fall up in your head."

"Your head must be empty." Steve remarked in a German accent. "Just give him the invitation, you idiot."

"Yes, of course." Sameer replied, shuffling through the car. "I, uh… I am sorry I must apologize. A thousand times, my master. I seem to have lost the invitation."

"What?!" Steve let out. "You saying we travelled all the way through the mud and rain only for you to lose my invitation?"

"No, I am a bug." Sameer apologized. "Not even a bug, I'm a dung of a bug. And you're right master…"

As Sameer was berating himself, Diana casually turned to the side and saw several chairs being set up in the castle courtyard, causing her to raise an eyebrow.

"Alright, you can go." the soldier allowed.

"Bless you, sir." Sameer replied before pulling the car forward.

Diana just continued looking down at the courtyard, wondering what was so important that it would require in an audience.

…

Inside the castle, Diana wrapped around Steve's arm as they entered the ballroom. Dozens of people walking back and forth and mingling with each other.

"Which one is Ludendorff?" Diana asked.

"I don't see him." Steve replied, eyeing the crowd. "But I've got my eye on Dr. Poison. I'm gonna see if I can get close and see where she's keeping the gas."

"What should I do?" Diana asked.

"Watch my back." Steve told her.

Diana nodded as Steve walked towards Dr. Poison, grabbing two glasses of champagne off a tray before approaching.

"A toast to peace, doctor?" Steve offered.

"I don't drink." Dr. Poison dismissed.

"Then I will drink for both of us." Steve declared, taking a sip. "I have been a big admirer of your work for many years. You are the most talented chemist in the German army. "

Dr. Poison looked away in surprise, seeing Ludendorff approaching. Steve picked up on this and moved in closer.

"I hope I am not… intruding on anything." Steve apologized. "I know you and General Ludendorff are very close."

"We work well together, yes." Dr. Poison replied.

"If I may be so bold," Steve continued. "I believe having someone like me behind you could show you… a lot more."

"And you are?" Dr. Poison inquired.

"Someone who will give you the appreciation you deserve." Steve promised, eying the fireplace behind them. "I like fire. It is… like a living act of entropy. The ultimate weapon of destruction. Reminding us that in the end, everything eventually burns.

Dr. Poison was admittedly taken in by what Steve was saying.

That is something I see in you. Power. Absolute certainty." Steve praised. "Perhaps you could show me what you're working on. I hear it is… extraordinary."

"I appreciate your interest in my work." Dr. Poison admitted. "But my duty is to General Ludendorff."

Dr. Poison then walked off. Diana was about to follow when she walked right into the arms of Ludendorff.

"You weren't thinking of leaving so soon, were you?" He asked. "This is a party after all."

"True." Diana replied. "Though I must admit, I do not quite know what we are celebrating."

"Why, a German victory of course." Ludendorff answered.

"Victory?" Diana repeated. "But I hear peace is so close."

"Peace?" Ludendorff repeated. "Peace is a short term measure, at best. Everyone agrees to stop fighting in public, but under the table, both sides continue their mutual hatred. Peace is a bandage, one that is ripped off all too often over the smallest of things. Conquest, achieved through blood and death… that is the only way war can truly be won. It is how even the most minuscule of men can build himself up into a god."

Diana was completely disturbed by what she had heard.

"Only one of the many gods believed war was just and natural." Diana replied. "And he was wrong."

"My dear child, you know nothing of the gods." Ludendorff dismissed.

"General." A soldier spoke, walking up to Ludendorff. "It is time."

"I'm afraid duty calls, my dear." He said to Diana. "Enjoy the fireworks."

With that, he walked off. Diana was about to follow when Steve stepped in.

"Diana, wait." He told her.

"What are you doing?!" She let out. "He's getting away."

"I know, but not here." Steve insisted. "If you attack him here, there may never be peace. And we still need to find the gas. Just trust me, please."

Diana relented, calming down in Steve's grasp.

"He said something about 'fireworks'." She told him.

"Fireworks?" Steve asked. "What does that-"

He was suddenly cut off by sudden explosions ringing from outside. The two immediately started bolding out of the castle.

…

Steve and Diana made their way outside and saw a massive cannon on one of the castle towers.

"It's the gas!" Steve realized. "This wasn't a gale, it was a demonstration!"

"The village!" Diana realized.

Diana immediately ran towards Sameer and the others, mounting her horse and riding off.

"What was that?" Sameer questioned.

"Ludendorff's attacking the village!" Steve told them, getting on his own horse. "If he's making his move, he's gotta have a launching point to send it to the front nearby! Find it and signal us!"

"Right!" Chief agreed as they mounted their horses and rode off.

…

Diana shed her dress as she rode through the woods as fast as she could towards Veld. Her face was horrified as she saw a cloud of orange smoke overtake the village. Once she got close, she dismounted and looked around at the sight. She looked around and through the smoke, saw several bodies on the ground. She put her hands on her face, utterly shaken by what had happened. She could barely even register Steve approaching her.

"Diana…" He let out as she put her hands down.

"Ludendorff will die for this." She promised.

"... then go get him." Steve allowed.

Steve looked up and saw a cloud of smoke in the distance.

"That's Chief!" He told Diana. "Ludendorff's launching site is that way!"

Diana saw this and instantly ran towards her horse, hopping on it and riding off. Steve was about to follow when he saw a discarded motorcycle nearby.

…

Diana rode as fast as she could through the thick woods. Once she got clear of the tree line, she spotted an airfield in the distance. As she got closer, she noticed Ludendorff in one of the observation towers. Scowling at the sight, she whipped her reigns, promoting the horse to speed up. As she approached, she leapt off the horse and over the fence line. The second she landed, she drew her sword and sliced through several German soldiers. As she cut one down, she then pulled out her lasso and whipped a soldier on the tower down to the ground, causing him to land with a thud.

Inside the tower, one of the soldiers noticed something going on outside. He went outside to investigate, but was grabbed by Diana and thrown out of the tower. Ludendorff looked up from his work to see Diana standing in front of him.

"Well, this is unexpected." Ludendorff admitted. "However, I don't have time for distractions."

He grabbed a gun and shot it at Diana, only for her to use her bracelet to deflect the bullet right back at the gun, shattering it. He held his hand in pain, looking up at Diana in surprise and frustration.

"What… are you?" He questioned.

"You will soon find out." She promised, readying her sword.

She swung her sword at him, but he easily evaded it. He tried punching her, but she held up her wrist to block it before trying to stab him. He evaded the blow and shoved her against a wall. He knocked the sword out of her hand and tossed her aside. He then picked up her sword as she got back up and began swinging it at her. She evaded the swings and blocked a few blows with her bracelets, doing her best to keep ahead of him. This proved difficult however, as his speed and skill was beyond anything she had seen before. Eventually, he managed to kick her in the chest and knock her to the ground.

"You are quite a wondrous creature, my dear." Ludendorff commended. "But still no match for me."

He then thrusted the sword forward, surprised to see her catch it with her bare hands.

"We'll see about that." She remarked.

Ludendorff pulled the sword back, trying to strike at her again, but Diana sprang up and kicked him in the side, causing him to drop the sword as he was knocked through the wall. Diana reclaimed her sword as Ludendorff climbed up onto the roof. Diana wasted no time leaping through the ceiling to cut him off, much to his surprise.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I am Diana of Themyscira." She told him. "Daughter of Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons. And in the name of all that is good and just, your wrath upon this world is over."

Ludendorff just scowled at her, clenching his fists in response. He charged at her, prompting Diana to leap over him and land on the other side. Diana whipped out her lasso and wrapped it around Ludendorff as he turned around. The second the lasso entrapped him, Diana pulled on it hard, bringing him in close enough for Diana to stab him in the chest. He grunted in pain as he dropped to his knees. Diana let go, seeing the life drain from his eyes as he fell on his back.

Diana let out a breath as she dropped from the roof onto the floor of the tower. She turned around and saw Steve approaching her.

"Diana, you alright?" He asked.

"Yes." She confirmed. "Ludendorff is dead."

"Still need to stop that gas." Steve reminded.

"Right." Diana agreed. "We must hurry!"

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." A familiar voice called out.

The two turned around and saw, of all people, Sir Patrick entering the tower with a gun pointed at them.

"Sir Patrick?" Diana let out. "What are you-?"

"You." Steve interrupted. "It was you. You were the spy. Why?"

"Money, power, and honestly, knowledge of just who we were trying to fight." Sir Patrick answered.

"So all your talk of peace was a lie?" Diana accused.

"Peace comes in all forms, Miss Prince." Sir Patrick informed her. "The armistice is merely a temporary measure, one that I doubt will last more than a decade. No, if the world is to know true peace, it must be united under a single banner, under a single ruler."

"If you are referring to Ludendorff, then your ambitions are in vain." Diana informed. "He's dead."

That's when a dark chuckle began to emanate from where Ludendorff lay dead. Both Steve and Diana looked up, watching as the man sat up, the sword still embedded in his chest. He wiped the blood off his mouth before jumping off the roof, landing behind the trio.

"Care to recind that statement?" He offered.

"Impossible…" Diana let out.

"You're an Amazon, a warrior woman from a culture that fought alongside the Gods of the Pantheon." Ludendorff pointed out, pulling the sword out of his chest. "One would think the term 'impossible' would not be in your lexicon."

The wounds he suffered immediately closed up, almost as if they had not been there at all. Enraged, Diana charged at Ludendorff, sending the two of them crashing out of the tower.

"Diana!" Steve called out.

The two landed on the ground hard, Ludendorff tumbling for a bit as Diana landed on her feet. Ludendorff picked himself up, the sword still in his hands.

"An impressive I must admit." Ludendorff commended.

"I want it back." Diana insisted.

"Come and take it." He boasted.

She darted at him, prompting him to strike at her. She deflected the strikes with her bracelets as she tried to keep ahead of him.

"Steve!" Diana called out. "Get the gas! Hurry!"

"I'm afraid I can't let you leave, Captain Trevor." Sir Patrick insisted.

"Yeah, well I don't really care what you want." Steve dismissed.

…

A few feet away, Sameer, Charlie, and Chief arrived at the airfield, managing to get in through a hole in the fence left by Diana's initial entrance. As they made their way in, Chief looked at the tower and could make out Steve inside.

"Up there!" He called out.

Charlie looked through the scope and saw Sir Patrick pointing a gun at Steve.

"It's Sir Patrick!" Charlie realized. "He's got a gun at Steve!"

"He must be Ludendorff's spy." Sameer pieced together. "Charlie, take him out."

Charlie lined up his shot and prepared to fire, but once again, he couldn't pull the trigger.

"Charlie, he's going to kill Steve." Sameer told him. "He needs you!"

…

"I want you to know, Captain Trevor, this isn't personal." Sir Patrick assured.

"Yeah, well it feels personal." Steve remarked.

"I'm just being honest, Captain." Sir Patrick voiced, cocking the gun. "Goodbye."

There was a bang and Steve instinctively flinched, grabbing his chest. However, he was not bleeding or in pain. He looked back at Sir Patrick, only to find the man dead on the floor, a bullet hole through his head. Steve looked out and saw Charlie holding a smoking gun as Sameer gave a mock salute. Steve just smiled as he proceeded to climb down the tower.

"You alright?" Chief asked.

"Fine, thanks to you guys." Steve replied. "Still have a job to do though."

"Then let's get to it." Charlie declared, prompting everyone to head off.

…

Back in the fight, Ludendorff was thrown against a nearby crate as Diana walked up to him.

"I do not know how you managed to survive my sword," Diana told him. "But I assure you, you won't walk away again."

"Brave words." Ludendorff commended, using a fist to smash a hole in the crate, containing several guns.

He grabbed one and began opening fire on her, prompting Diana to use her bracelets to deflect the bullets. She then grabbed her lasso and whipped it around Ludendorff's arm, pulling it hard, and throwing him aside. Ludendorff then grabbed hold of the lasso and yanked on it, pulling Diana in close and allowing him to grab her by the throat before slamming her onto the ground.

…

Meanwhile, Steve and the others ran across the airfield, catching sight of Dr. Poison instructing some soldiers near a massive plane.

"What do you wanna bet that plane has the gas?" Sameer proposed.

"If that thing gets airborne, it'll wipe out every allied soldier on the front lines." Steve dreaded. "We gotta ground it."

"I don't think we can." Chief pointed out. "Look."

He pointed to a large cluster of gas canisters being loaded onto the plane. Strapped to the front of it was an intricate timer system, one that was already ticking down.

"The gas is on a timer." Chief informed. "If we stop it from taking off, it will kill everyone for 50 miles."

Steve pondered for a moment. Suddenly, a terrible idea came to mind.

"Is it flammable?" Steve asked.

"If it's hydrogen based like you said, then yes." Sameer answered, a worried look on his face. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking I need you guys to clear me a path to that plane." Steve replied before running forward.

"Steve!" Charlie shouted.

…

With Diana, she managed to get a foot under Ludendorff and kicked him off of her. She quickly leapt back to her feet, using one foot to kick her sword up and back into her hand.

"I will stop you." Diana promised. "Even if I have to sever your head from your body."

"Many have tried." Ludendorff boasted, getting back up. "None have succeeded. What makes you think you can do any better?"

"This." Diana answered, grabbing a nearby crate with one hand and throwing it at him.

Ludendorff managed to catch the crate in his hands, and seeing the contents inside were explosives, threw it right back at her. He then pulled out his gun and shot the crate as it neared Diana, causing an explosion that sent her flying. She hit the ground hard, rolling a bit before coming to a stop. She got up slowly as her ears were ringing relentlessly. She tried to pick herself up as Steve ran up to her. He helped her up as he spoke to her, but she couldn't hear a word of it due to the blast. She could tell what Steve was saying was important, but all she could hear was the ringing. Suddenly, he took off towards the plane, much to her confusion.

"Steve!" She called out, her hearing finally returning.

As the others managed to clear out the soldiers, Steve leapt onto the plane just as it was taking off. He locked the doors, shot the pilot, then took his seat at the helm as he prepared to take off.

Back down below, Diana turned back towards Ludendorff, who was slowly approaching her with his gun in hand.

"I must say, in all my years of conquest and slaughter, I have never met anyone as amazing and annoying as you." Ludendorff commended. "You are indeed a wonder the world will miss."

He started shooting at her again, but she easily deflected the bullets before dashing up to him and grabbing the gun, crushing it in her hands. He laughed as she did, grabbing her by the throat as the plane began going off. She quickly punched him across the face so he would let go.

…

Up in the plane, Steve continued flying higher and higher. Once he was certain he was far enough away from the air base, he drew his pistol from his belt, aiming it back at the canisters. He hesitated, fear gripping his chest as he knew what his next actions would do. Still, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

…

Down on the ground, Diana was thrown to the ground with Ludendorff placing a foot on her stomach, pinning her.

"You proven quite a challenge, Diana." Ludendorff told her. "But I've grown tired of-"

Just then, a massive explosion rang out. Diana and Ludendorff looked up and saw the plane explode in a massive ball of fire, no doubt taking Steve with it. Diana screamed in agony and loss, a pulse suddenly bursting from her body. Storm clouds swirled in the skies at an alarming rate, lightning cracking down all across the base. Ludendorff was thrown off of her as she began to rise off the ground, still screaming as the storm tore everything apart.

Sameer and the others watched in shock, completely floored by the power on display. Diana then immediately darted at Ludendorff, slamming him against the ground as she flew forward. She punched him repeatedly, each strike charged with lightning. He took each any every hit, unable to react at all. She then lifted him up into the air and spun him around before chucking him back to the ground, causing him to crater hard.

"You..." she struggled to say, tears pouring down her face as rain fell in buckets. "You took him…"

"Sorry." Ludendorff let out, wheezing. "That the price of being a hero. Death."

Screaming once again, Diana brought her hands together, raising them above her head. She brought them down on Ludendorff as the largest bolt of lightning struck. There was a blinding flash and a deafening crack of thunder that send everyone flying backwards. Lightning coursed through Ludendorff's body, causing him to cry out in agony. His flesh began cracking as smoke rose from his body. His cries of pain then petered out as his body was reduced to nothing more than ash.

With Ludendorff dead, everything went still and quiet once more. Sameer, Chief, and Charlie all blinked spots from their eyes, their ears ringing as they surveyed the damage. Nothing had been left standing in the wake of the freak storm. Planes and tanks were destroyed, their metal melted by the lightning strikes. Bodies littered the ground, many charred beyond recognition. One was even sporting the cracked remains of Dr. Poison's mask. Diana then looked up into the sky, lamenting the loss of one of the bravest men she knew.

…

A few days later, peace was established and the war was over. Diana and the others, including Etta, gathered at the pub where she first met Sameer and Charlie as they all raised glasses.

"To Steve." Diana proposed.

"To Steve." they all repeated, bringing their glasses together.

They all drank their drinks, Diana's eyes drifting towards a wall covered in photos of soldiers. Steve's picture was among them, the sight of it making Diana's heart ache as she wished she'd been able to hear his final words to her.

"If it's any comfort," Chief told her. "I believe he truly loved you."

Diana looked over at him, a small smile gracing her face.

"It is." She told him.

"So, what will you do now?" Sameer asked. "Return to your Paradise Island?"

"No." Diana replied with a shake of her head. "Man's world is still raw with hatred, and I cannot in good conscience return to Themyscira and just leave it without a protector. I will stay and fight for those who cannot."

The four smiled at Diana's decision.

"Well, if you ever need anything, you can call us." Etta promised.

"Thank you." Diana replied. "Thank you all."

"Oh, I just remembered something." Sameer recalled. "The German soldiers called you something while you were fighting Ludendorff. Maybe you could, I don't know, use it as a nickname or something."

"What was it?" Diana asked.

"_Wunderfrau". _He told her. "Wonder Woman."

"Ooh, I like that." Etta spoke up. "Has a nice ring to it, and I think it suits you perfectly."

Diana pondered it for a moment, then smiled.

"I think it does too." She replied.

…

_Present day_

In a memorial cemetery in Washington DC, Diana walked past several tombstones before stopping in front of one. It was very well kept, the result of meticulous tending by a common visitor. She placed her hand on the smooth stone as she read the inscription

"Captain Steven Trevor, 1886 - 1918. Soldier, Hero, Friend"

"A fitting description." Diana commented. "You were all that, and so much more, Steve."

She kissed the tips of her fingers, placing them against the stone once more. Just then, her JL communicator started going off.

"This is Wonder Woman." She answered.

"_Wonder Woman, it's Batman. There's a situation along the east coast. Aquaman's calling for reinforcements."_

"I'm on my way." Diana told him.

She hung up, then took to the sky, flying off to save the day once more.

**Finally done! Don't worry, next time, we're back to the team.** Promise.


	21. In Blackest Night

_Chapter 21: In Blackest Night_

Out in the vast reaches of space, several members of the Green Lantern Corps were engaged in a relentless battle with a seemingly unstoppable force. Among the GL ranks were a red scaled reptile Lantern named Yalan Gur, a massive head named Galius Zed, and Kilowog.

"How did he know we were coming?!" Zed let out, creating a shield to block a yellow energy blast.

"Because he was the best!" Kilowog reminded, firing several shots.

The three lanterns moved to evade several yellow energy shots coming from an unseen source. They moved behind a nearby asteroid to regroup.

"Was?" Yalan Gur repeated. "Try 'Is'!"

"Well yelling from behind a rock ain't gonna solve anything!" Kilowog insisted.

Suddenly, the asteroid they were using as cover exploded, scattering them all. Gur stabilized himself long enough to aim his next shot, but before he could fire it, a yellow energy blade shot through his chest.

"Gur!" Kilowog and Zed let out.

His body went limp in space, revealing a red faced alien with a mustache in a yellow uniform mirroring that of the Green Lantern Corps. On his right hand was a yellow ring, which created the yellow energy blade.

"I never did like him." The alien remarked.

"Murderer!" Kilowog yelled, charging at him.

Just then, a large yellow sphere emerged from behind the alien and fired a massive beam of yellow energy at Kilowog. Kilowog put up an energy shield to defend himself from the blast, but it kept getting stronger and stronger, cracking his construct.

"Don't you pay attention in your own lessons, Kilowag?" the alien jeered. "Your rings are weak against yellow, meaning sooner or later..."

The shield cracked as the yellow blast became a clamp, grabbing Kilowag around his torso, pinning his arms to his side.

"... you will fail." the alien finished

Kilowog struggled to free himself as the alien formed a yellow buzzsaw, moving it towards his head. Before it could make contact, Zed blasted the alien, allowing Kilowog to free himself.

"Kilowog, get out of here!" Zed told him. "I'll hold him off!"

"You kiddin?!" Kilowog questioned. "You don't stand a chance!"

"Neither does Jordan if he doesn't know what's coming!" Zed told him. "Now go!"

Kilowog growled in response before finally taking off. The second Zed turned around though, the alien wrapped an energy construct around him and began squeezing.

"That… was a mistake." the alien told him as the construct got tighter and tighter.

…

Meanwhile, on the Justice League Watchtower, Cyborg was on monitor duty making sure the planet wasn't in mortal danger. Unfortunately, without the presence of any imminent crisis, this left Cyborg bored out of his mind.

"Ugh…" Cyborg let out. "This… has got to be… the most boring part of being a superhero. I don't know why J'onn insists on doing this all the time."

"I find the solace quite soothing, in all honesty." J'onn replied, phasing through the wall and causing Cyborg to jump.

"Yikes!" He let out. "Geez, warn a guy before you do that."

"Sorry." J'onn replied.

"How Dr. Miller puts up with your phasing I will never understand." Cyborg muttered.

"On that, you will have to ask her." J'onn told him.

Just then, the doors to the monitor room opened up, allowing the Flash to run inside.

"Hey guys." He greeted.

"Greetings Flash." J'onn replied.

"You're late." Cyborg told him. "You have super speed. How can you be late?"

"Super bad luck neutralizes super speed." Flash told him. "Plus, had to stop for a quick bite."

Cyborg looked over and saw the sushi in his hands.

"Is that… sushi?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah, why?" Flash responded.

"Nothing…" Cyborg let out, rubbing the back of his head. "Except that Aquaman's here as well, and I don't think he'll appreciate you snacking on-"

The door opened and Aquaman walked in. He locked eyes on Flash and smirked.

"Hey." he greeted. "You grab me some sashimi like I asked?"

"Right here, man." Flash replied, holding up the tray."

"Sweet." Aquaman replied, taking it and chowing down.

Cyborg blinked in surprise, his mechanical eye focusing in and out.

"What?" Aquaman asked, noticing his face.

"You're… eating sushi." Cyborg remarked. "I thought you were friends with fish, what with being able to talk to them and all."

"Aw, jeez, not you too." Aquaman let out, groaning. "Look, I don't 'talk' to fish. I assume mental command over them so they do what I say. I don't know why everyone thinks that, but it's wrong."

"But… what about that giant sea monster?" Cyborg questioned. "I distinctly remember you saying you talked to it."

"That's a sea monster." Aquaman clarified. "Sea monsters are different than fish."

"What about mammals?" Flash chimed in. "Like whales and dolphins?"

"Oh, yeah those I can talk to." Aquaman confirmed. "Higher minds and all."

"Wow." Cyborg let out. "The more you know."

Just then, an alarm sounded throughout the tower.

"Proximity sensors!" J'onn realized, heading to the controls.

"Another invasion?" Aquaman asked.

"No, it's too small to be a spacecraft." J'onn reported. "And it appears to be organic."

Cyborg went to another computer console and pulled up external cameras, seeing the object J'onn described. He made out what looked like a large pig like alien approaching the Watchtower at alarming speeds.

"I don't think this guys attacking." Cyborg observed. "Looks like he's trying to get away from an attack."

"Cyborg, do you believe your boom tube could bring him on board?" J'onn asked.

"Just need exact coordinates and plotted trajectory." Cyborg replied, cables emerging from his hand that plugged into the computer.

"That's new." Flash remarked.

"This robot bod does tricks even I don't know about." Cyborg remarked. "Alright… got it!"

He held up his other hand, opening a boom tube in the middle of the room. The creature came flying through, prompting Aquaman and J'onn to move in the way and try to catch it. The two heroes skidded across the floor for a bit before coming to a stop and allowing the creature to fall to the ground. The four of them gathered around the creature and saw he was wearing a very familiar uniform.

"Hey, that's the same costume Lantern wears." Flash realized.

"Didn't Batman once compare Lantern to a cop?" Cyborg recalled. "Maybe this guy's a fellow space cop or something."

"Either way, I believe only Green Lantern himself can clarify this situation." J'onn deduced.

…

In Coast City, GL was in the midst of a battle with one of his earth based enemies, the Icicle. The man wore dark blue clothes and his skin seemed to be made out of ice. He continued to shoot ice blast after ice blast at GL, forcing him to fly and evade.

"Look frosty, could we pick this up later?" GL asked, forming an energy shield to block an ice blast. "I kinda have a previous engagement."

"Oh, sorry for the inconvenience." Icicle remarked sarcastically. "I'll try and kill you a little quicker then."

Icicle then blasted an awning above GL, freezing it and causing it to fall from its post right onto GL. GL dropped to the ground with a thud as Icicle formed a large version of his name sake, ready to skewer him. Lantern looked up and saw this, prompting him to blast the icicle, shattering it. Icicle just blasted at him again, but this time, GL formed a massive lacrosse stick to catch the blast and hurl it back at Icicle, freezing him to the ground.

"That's better." GL remarked. "The police will be by to thaw you out soon. Meantime, I got a date."

GL then flew off, leaving Icicle struggling in his own ice until the police arrived.

…

At Ferris Air, GL landed behind the facility, reverting back into his flight uniform as he slipped inside. He barely made it a few feet down the hallway when he heard the furious voice of both his boss and girlfriend.

"HAL JORDAN!" She screamed, causing him to flinch up.

"Carol." Hal replied, turning around. "I was just looking for you."

"Where the hell have you been?!" Carol exclaimed, poking him hard in the chest. "You were supposed to be in the air an HOUR AND A HALF AGO!"

"I was on my way, just… something got in the way." Hal told her.

"Right." Carol growled. "'Something came up'. 'Something got in the way'. Day after day, excuse after excuse. I'm sick of this, Hal. Sick of this!"

"I know, and I'm sorry." Hal apologized.

"You're sorry." Carol repeating, throwing her hands in the air. "Wow, that's great! That makes EVERYTHING instantly better."

She poked him in the chest again.

"Do you have any idea the strings I've pulled to keep you from getting fired?" She questioned. "If my board of directors had their way, you would have been walking out of here with your things in a cardboard box weeks ago!"

"I know, and I'm grateful for all you've done, believe me." Hal tried to reassure.

"That's the thing, Hal." Carol told him. "I don't believe you. You've let me down too many times, both here at work, and… outside of work."

She sighed, her voice becoming quiet and resigned.

"Maybe… maybe this just isn't going to work between us."

"You're breaking up with me?" Hal realized. "But Carol-"

"Goodbye Hal." She interjected. "Have your stuff out of your locker within the hour."

Carol then turned around and walked off, leaving Hal standing in the hall completely dejected. Before anything else could happen, his JL communicator started going off.

"Yeah, what?" Hal answered in a pissed off tone.

"_Whoa, someone's pissy._" Flash let out. "_You okay-?_"

"What. Do. You. Want?" Hal cut off.

"_Know any ugly pink aliens with a uniform similar to yours?_" Flash asked. "_Looks like a cross between a warthog and a rhino?_"

Hal suddenly perked up, realizing who it was.

"I'm on my way!" He replied, changing into his Green Lantern uniform and flying off.

…

On board the Watchtower, GL flew into the landing bay and straight towards the med bay.

"Where is he?" GL asked.

"Over here." Flash replied. "J'onn's been looking after him."

"So you're a doctor?" GL asked.

"I had brief medical training during the war on Mars." J'onn answered. "And your friends physiology is not that different to my martian biology."

"What are the odds?" Cyborg remarked before getting an annoyed look on his face. "No I don't want the actual odds."

"That computer in your head talking to you again?" Aquaman asked.

"Yeah." Cyborg replied. "I think it has some sort of auto-response function. It's seriously annoying."

Just then, their alien guest suddenly let out a groan in pain, getting their attention.

"Looks like he's waking up." Cyborg realized.

"Kilowog, how are you?" GL asked.

Kilowag opened his eyes, sighing in relief when he saw GL.

"Jordan… it ain't good." He grunted, trying to sit up. "He's back."

"He?" Aquaman inquired.

"Sinestro…" Kilowag answered.

GL's eyes went wide.

"No." He insisted. "No, that's impossible."

"Guess what… it's possible." Kilowog replied.

"He was excommunicated, locked in a Science Cell!" GL exclaimed. "How in the world could he be back, much less do this to you of all people?"

"He found… the weapon." Kilowog told him. "Zed and Yalen… they're gone."

"No..." GL gasped, putting a hand over his mouth

"So, I'm guessing that's bad." Cyborg guessed.

"Zed and Yalen were other Green Lanterns, some of the best." GL explained. "And Sinestro..."

His fists clenched.

"Who is this Sinestro anyway?" Aquaman questioned. "With a name like that, he sounds like someone you wouldn't want to cross."

"He's not." GL promised. "He was a member of the Green Lantern Corps and part of the Honor Guard. He was the Corp's golden boy, the one they called in to ensure things got done. He was one of my superiors for a while."

"What caused him to go bad?" Flash asked.

"He met me." GL told him.

…

_Six months ago_

_Hal was still in awe of the prospect of flying towards an alien planet. It was a large green planet with a large green lantern on the face of it._

"_Definitely not in Coast City, anymore." GL remarked as he flew towards the planet._

_He touched down on the planet's surface, looking around at the sights before him. Hal whistled in response._

"_Wonder if this place has an information desk or something?" Hal wondered, seeing a few aliens in matching uniforms flying by. "Uh, hey! New guy here! Anywhere I'm supposed to go for… I don't know, orientation, or something?"_

_Suddenly, a familiar figure descended next to him._

"_Well, well, if it ain't the new human Lantern." Kilowog declared, slapping Hal on the back. "Finally decided to show up on Oa, huh?"_

"_Figured it was time I learned how this thing works." Hal replied._

"_Well then, follow me." Kilowog insisted. "As it happens, I'm in charge of training the new recruits."_

"_Something tells me 'going easy on em' is an alien concept for you." Hal guessed._

"_Ya got that right, poozer." Kilowog confirmed. "Come on, the Guardians will want to talk to you."_

"_Guardians?" Hal questioned._

…

_A few minutes later, Hal was in a large circular room, with dozens of small blue aliens in red and white robes surrounding him. These were the Guardians of Oa, the creators of the Green Lantern Corps._

"_Hal Jordan of Earth," one of the Guardians addressed. "You must understand that acceptance into the Green Lantern Corps is an honor of the highest caliber. Not anyone can be granted entry. Each Green Lantern is charged with protecting one of the 3600 sectors of the universe."_

"_Sort of like, one cop per precinct." Hal surmised._

"_Uh… yes, I-"_

"_My uncle was a cop." Hal continued. "Thirty years on the Coast City police force. Used to let me turn on the siren. Nice guy."_

_The Guardian cleared his throat before proceeding._

"_But more than that," He resumed. "The Green Lantern ring is a complex and sophisticated tool it takes someone with immense concentration to wield it properly."_

"_I think I got the hang of it." Hal replied._

"_He's got the hang of it." another Guardian remarked._

"_Appa Ali Apsa, please." the first Guardian insisted._

"_Why are we even entertaining this, Ganthet?" Appa asked. "He's a human. No human has ever been inducted into the Corps, and for good reason."_

"_What's that supposed to mean?" Hal asked._

"_Pardon my colleague's words, Hal Jordan." Ganthet apologized. "Humans do not have the best reputation in this part of the galaxy."_

"_Indeed." Appa confirmed. "Humans have been known to be cruel, dishonest, and untrustworthy."_

"_I won't deny there are some bad people out there," Hal conceded. "But we got some good guys too. Besides, if this Corps were so elitist, I don't think I'd have this ring in the first place."_

"_The human does make a point." Ganthet conceded. "If the ring chose him, it must be for a good reason. And he did take down Kanjar Ro single handedly, and without proper training."_

"_He got lucky, that is all." Appa dismissed. _

"_Guardians, if I may interject." a new voice spoke._

_A red faced GL with a mustache flew up, much to Hal's surprise._

"_The Guardians recognize Green Lantern Sinestro of Sector 1417." Appa announced._

"_Thank you, Appa Ali Apsa." Sinestro replied. "You are right in noting his takedown of Kanjar Ro, a development that could lead us to destroying the greatest threat to the Corps. Perhaps with proper training, the human could be a valuable asset."_

"_What do you suggest?" Appa inquired._

"_Let me take him under my wing regarding the investigation." Sinestro proposed. "See what he's made of."_

"_That's my job." Kilowog griped._

"_It is a bit out of the ordinary, but we would be willing to try it." Ganthet. "Shall we put it to a vote?"_

_The Guardians nodded as their eyes went white for a moment._

"_What does that mean?" Hal asked._

"_Psychic conversation." Sinestro explained. "It's something they do."_

_After a few moments, the Guardians came out of their conversation._

"_We will allow this." Ganthet agreed. "He's all yours."_

"_So, I guess this means we're working together." Hal guessed._

"_Correction, this means I own your ass." Sinestro replied._

…

"Sounds like a real stand-up guy." Aquaman remarked.

"I just assumed he was a little rough around the edges." GL dismissed. "But that was before I saw his true colors."

…

_Hal and Sinestro flew through one of the buildings on Oa, with Hal wondering what exactly they were doing._

"_So, where are we going?" Hal asked._

"_To talk to an old friend," Sinestro explained. "Kanjar Ro."_

"_The slime that killed Abin Sur?" Hal recalled._

"_One and the same." Sinestro confirmed. "Before his death, Abin Sur found out that Kanjar Ro was working with the inhabitants of Quard, weapons makers."_

"_Not the friendliest sort, I'd take it." Hal guessed._

"_Quite." Sinestro confirmed. "Abin Sur's reports indicated the weaponers were working on something that could destroy the entire Corps."_

"_And let me guess, it's up to us to find it, and destroy it before anyone else gets their hands on it." Hal deduced._

"_You do catch on quick." Sinestro commended. "Kanjar Ro was supposed to meet with them when Abin Sur intercepted him, and the rest you probably already know."_

"_So we get Ro to spill on where the deal was supposed to go down, and set a trap for the weaponers to get the weapon." Hal concluded._

"_There may be hope for you yet." Sinestro commended._

_The two continued flying through the building, reaching an interrogation room where Kanjar Ro was being held. The two walked in and saw the Space Pirate cuffed to a desk. He looked up as the two lanterns came in smirking._

"_Well, well, if it isn't the greenest of the Green Lanterns." He sneered. "How's that ring fit? You know, I never got my thank you for making sure you got it."_

"_Well you did murder my predacessor, so that kinda evens things out." Hal replied. "Course, if you're feeling generous, you could tell us about the weapon you were going to pick up from the weaponers."_

"_I don't know what you're talking about." Kanjar Ro retorted cooly_

"_Then let me jog your memory." Sinestro offered._

_He then used his ring to grab Kanjar Ro and slammed him against a wall, much to Hal's surprise._

"_Hey!" Hal exclaimed. "What the hell man?!"_

"_Remember now?" Sinestro asked, ignoring Hal's objections._

_Kanjar Ro just groaned in pain as he picked himself up._

"_Go to hell, Lantern scum." He spat._

_Sinestro formed a clamp around Kanjar Ro's neck as he pinned him to the wall._

"_I grow impatient." Sinestro told him. "Where was the sale taking place? What did you have the weaponers build?!"_

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Hal shouted, cutting the clamp with a pair of scissors he summoned. "Easy there, Sinestro. No need to kill him."_

"_Stay out of this, Jordan." Sinestro told him. "This is the only way we'll learn anything."_

"_There has to be a better way." Hal insisted. "Come on."_

"_Where is the deal happening?!" Sinestro pressed._

"_On… Brylyx…" Kanjar Ro mustered up. "I hope you choke on whatever they cooked up."_

_Enraged, Sinestro prepared to blast Kanjar Ro, but a green hand formed by Hal stopped him._

"_Enough!" Hal declared. "We have what we need, let's just go."_

_Sinestro growled in response before finally releasing Kanjar Ro. The two started walking out, but the second they cleared the room, Sinestro grabbed Hal and slammed him against the wall._

"_Never. Question me. Again!" Sinestro demanded._

"_Hey, I just thought you were going too far." Hal defended._

"_Too far?" Sinestro repeated. "That slime has killed hundreds of innocents. He killed my friend, the previous owner of that ring. Abin Sur is dead because of him!" _

_Hal was a little taken aback by Sinestro's investment in this._

"_I'm sorry… I didn't know you two were close." Hal told him._

"_Well now you do." Sinestro replied, letting him go. "So next time, you'll think twice before stopping me from giving criminals like him what they deserve."_

_Sinestro then walked off, leaving Hal more than a little shaken before flying to catch up._

…

"That's when I found out that Sinestro had a very narrow minded view of justice." GL continued. "He felt the Guardians had been too lenient on crime in the galaxy. Abin Sur's death was just the straw that broke the camel's back."

"Is that why he got excommunicated?" Aquaman questioned.

"Pretty much." GL confirmed. "It all came to a head when we got to Brylyx."

…

_On Brylyx, the two lanterns touched down and looked around. The surface of the planet was a seethy little town of thugs and gangsters as far as the eye could see. Hal would be tempted to compare it to a Star Wars movie, if he didn't figure Sinestro wouldn't get the reference._

"_Nice place you got here." Hal remarked._

"_The exchange should be going down over there." Sinestro told him, pointing to a nearby building. "Let's take position."_

"_Right." Hal replied as Sinestro walked off. "You're gonna be fun to be with."_

_Hal went to catch up with Sinestro as the two walked inside. The place was filled to the brim with drunkards and despots, some even engaged in petty brawls with each other._

"_Wow." Hal let out._

"_Disgusting, isn't it?" Sinestro remarked. "Makes you wonder why the Guardians in all their wisdom, allow such vulgar beings to exist in the galaxy."_

"_You really have strong opinions on crime, don't you?" Hal surmised._

"_I joined the Green Lanterns to bring order to the galaxy." Sinestro shared. "Instead, we serve as the Guardians' janitors, cleaning up after the scum of the universe, but never dealing with the problem."_

"_That… does sound frustrating." Hal reasoned. _

"_As it should." Sinestro agreed. "This passive action cost me the life of a trusted friend. That is a pain I will carry forever."_

"_I get it." Hal reassured. "I mean, if anything ever happened to Carol-"_

"_Carol?" Sinestro inquired._

"_Carol Ferris," Hal clarified. "My boss slash girlfriend. She can be a bit hard on me, but I can't imagine life without her."_

"_I see…" Sinestro replied._

_At that moment, some new arrivals entered the bar. They appeared to be men in gray suits with helmets that had eye visors and wings on the sides._

"_Who are those guys?" Hal asked._

"_They are the weaponers of Qward." Sinestro informed._

"_Ah." Hal realized. "So, how do we deal with these guys?"_

"_Like this." Sinestro replied, flying out and firing at the weaponers._

_The first blast knocks one of the weaponers back, prompting the others to draw laser blasters and open fire. Hal quickly brought up a shield to protect himself as Sinestro kept on the offensive. Thinking of ways to end the conflict, Hal formed several small rockets from his shield and shot them at the weaponers. They managed to take a few out, allowing Hal to fly up and punch one weaponer across the face. Another one pulled out a staff that began sparking with electricity before using it on Hal, causing him to cry out in pain. Before the weaponer could strike again, Sinestro blasts the staff out of his hands before blasting him to the ground._

"_Where is the weapon?" Sinestro questioned, aiming his ring at him._

"_I-I do not know what you are talking about." the weaponer answered._

"_The weapon you made for Kanjar Ro!" Sinestro pressed, forming a clamp around his neck. "I want to know where it is!"_

"_I- I don't know." the weaponer blurted out. "I was just sent to collect the final payment."_

"_Then you shall have it." Sinestro replied, before blasting him through the heart._

"_NO!" Hal let out, tackling Sinestro to the ground. "You killed him!"_

"_I did what needed to be done!" Sinestro snapped. "What the Guardians don't have the stones to do!"_

"_Last I checked, protecting people didn't involve being judge, jury, and executioner!" Hal protested._

"_And where has the other way gotten us?!" Sinestro challenged, spreading his arms out wide. "Look at the universe the Guardians have created! We have the greatest power in the cosmos and what have they made us? Garbage collectors! We pick up the trash. A thief here, a killer, but there's no end to it. Not unless all this rot is finally wiped away. A new order must prevail, one that will end the chaos! But... it can't be built by the faint of heart."_

"_Or the heartless." Hal retorted._

_Sinestro just punched Hal off of him, knocking him to the ground. _

"_You know, for a shining moment, I thought I could have you join me." Sinestro admitted. "But now, you're just in my way."_

"_Good." Hal declared before blasting Sinestro in the chest._

_Sinestro is knocked back, but he quickly retaliated, flying up and shooting at him. Hal dove out of the way before returning in kind. Sinestro held up a shield to block the blasts before shoving the shield right into him. Sinestro then released the shield, allowing Hal to fall to the ground. _

"_Hopefully, the next one to wear that ring has a bit more vision than you." He mused as he summoned a dagger with his ring._

_Before he could fire it, a green energy hammer slammed right on him, pinning him to the ground. Hal looked over and saw Kilowog standing in the doorway._

"_What… took you?" Hal wheezed._

"_You seemed like you had it handled." Kilowog remarked._

_Hal pulled himself to his feet, breathing heavily as Sinestro struggled under Kilowog's hammer._

"_How-?" He demanded._

"_I had open communications since we got here." Hal replied. "Guess I had enough vision to not trust you completely."_

"_Not bad for a rookie." Kilowog commended before sneering down at Sinestro. "As for you, the Guardians have a few things to say to you."_

…

"After that, Sinestro was tried and imprisoned, swearing revenge and all that." GL concluded. "What I want to know is how the hell he escaped in the first place?"

"We're not sure." Kilowog admitted. "Honestly, the Guardians had confiscated his ring and ensured he could never wield another green one. They figured his threat was over so they figured exile would be a suitable punishment."

"They what?!" GL exclaimed.

"My thoughts exactly." Kilowog replied. "That's why I gathered a posse to round him up. We'd just traced him to Qward when... when he killed the Lanterns with me."

"Using the weapon?" GL guessed.

"What is this weapon?" Flash asked.

"The one thing that the Green Lantern rings can't fight: the yellow element." Kilowog answered.

"Yellow element?" Aquaman repeated. "Your biggest weakness is a color?"

"Yellow is the color of fear." GL explained. "Will is the source of a Lantern's strength, and fear is the enemy of will."

"What's worse is that the element's been forged into a power battery." Kilowog went on. "He has a new ring, Hal. One that is our polar opposite. One we can't fight against. And what's worse...he said he was coming after you."

Just then, another alarm sounded in the Watchtower. J'onn and Cyborg flew to the computers to see what it was, pulling up images from deep space satellites.

"Another object." J'onn observed. "And it's moving fast."

"Sinestro." GL deduced. "Has to be. Where's he headed?"

"Tracking trajectory now." Cyborg announced, a holographic screen appearing on his arm as he began typing on a provided keyboard. "Looks like he's gonna touch down out in the desert outside Coast City.

"Why?" GL asked. "There's nothing there but-"

GL froze up, realizing where he was heading.

"We need to move, now!" GL declared, flying to the hanger.

…

Out in the hanger, GL prepped the Javelin as the others joined him.

"Any luck calling the others?" GL asked.

"Wonder Woman is on another case, Superman is dealing with an earthquake, and Batman would only say that he is busy." J'onn listed off.

"Figures." GL let out, powering up the Javelin. "Never around when you need him."

The second the hanger doors opened up, GL flew out making a beeline for Coast City.

…

At Ferris Air, Carol was getting into one of the prototype jets, still fuming over her talk with Hal. Still, she shoved her emotions down as she pulled her helmet on.

"Begin pre-flight check." She commanded. "Open bay doors and prepare for take-off."

"_Miss Ferris, you sure you still want to do this?" _One of the techs observing the flight questioned.

"Yes, I'm sure." Carol snapped. "Now get to work."

"_Yes, ma'am." _the tech replied, opening the bay doors.

The bay doors opened up, prompting Carol to fly out of the hanger and into the air.

"Systems seem fully functional." Carol reported. "Going to put it through its paces."

"_Just be careful ma'am._" the tech warned. "_You haven't been in a plane in awhile. Maybe we should wait for-_"

"We've waited long enough." Carol replied. "Besides, it's just like riding a bike."

She gunned the engine and took off into the sky, unaware of the sinister figure cloaked in yellow watching her. The figure grinned maliciously, then flew after her. As Carol continued flying, a large yellow blade came up and sliced through the cockpit, severing it from the rest of the plane. Carol screamed in shock, instinctively attempting to eject herself. Before the seat could get far, a large yellow hand grabbed her. It pulled her towards the figure, a second hand pulling her helmet off and crushing it.

"So, you Carol Ferris." He mused. "I see why he fancies you."

"Who are you?!" Carol demanded. "How do you know my name?!"

"I am Sinestro of Korugar." He introduced. "As for how I know you… let's just say we have a mutual acquaintance. One who is about to know how it feels to lose the one he loves!"

"Sinestro!" GL suddenly screamed.

Sinestro and Carol looked up to see Green Lantern hovering above them wish his ring pointed at him.

"Let her go!" He demanded.

"I think not." Sinestro replied, forming a blade near Carol's neck. "Lower your ring, or I slit her throat."

GL just gritted his teeth in response.

"Green… Lantern?" Carol said quietly, her voice laced with confusion and fear.

Sinestro laughed.

"You claim to love this woman, and yet, it seems as though you've been keeping secrets from her." He mused. "And you call me cruel, Jordan."

"Jordan?" Carol gasped, her eyes going wide. "H-Hal?"

"Let. her. Go!" GL demanded again.

Sinestro smirked.

"Poor choice of words." He said.

With that, the yellow hand dissipated and Carol began plummeting to the ground. GL immediately dove towards her, but Sinestro blasted at him.

"Not going to be that-"

Before Sinestro could finish, a blast from the Javelin knocked him aside, allowing GL to dive and catch Carol before she hit. He flew across the desert before landing and setting her down.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"HAL JORDAN?!" She screamed. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"

"I promise I'll explain everything," Hal reassured. "Right now, I got alien ass to kick."

GL then flew off towards Sinestro, forming a giant fist that punched him back.

"Coming after Carol was a bad choice, Sinestro." He snarled.

"It brought you to me." Sinestro replied. "That is all that matters."

"Except he is not alone." J'onn declared, flying up to him.

J'onn punched Sinestro across the face, knocking him back. Sinestro tried shooting at him, prompting J'onn to fly around the blasts. He flew in close and tried to punch him again, but Sinestro just blasted him in the chest. Duel blasts from Cyborg's cannon and Aquaman's trident managed to knock Sinestro out of the sky and onto the ground.

"You wanna come quietly?" Aquaman asked.

Sinestro responded by forming two columns that knocked them back. As he got back up, Flash sped by, punching him across the face repeatedly. Irritated, Sinestro formed a massive shockwave that knocked Flash back, causing him to skid on the ground. He then formed a massive claw that tried to grab him, but Flash quickly moved out of the way.

"I can do this all day!" Flash taunted, dodging the attacks. "Can you?"

"My beams are as fast as you are!" Sinestro taunted. "Lightspeed!"

"Yeah, but I'm betting you don't think that fast!" Flash retorted running at him.

Sinestro then formed a ramp for Flash, sending him over his head and onto the ground.

"You were saying?" Sinestro taunted.

Suddenly a blast of green energy nailed him, sending him skidding across the ground.

"You're done, Sinestro!" GL promised.

"Am I?" Sinestro taunted.

"_Jordan!" _Kilowog called on Hal's ring. "_You're about to have company!"_

GL and the others look up to see a giant yellow sphere with a yellow lantern symbol on it descending towards them. It let out a beam of energy, one that tore through the ground and forced the heroes to scatter. J'onn tried to fly up to it, but ended up getting hit by one of the blasts, knocking him out of the sky before Cyborg leapt up and caught him.

"The weapon." GL deduced.

"The very one Kanjar Ro commissioned the weaponers to build." Sinestro confirmed. "The perfect weapon with which I will overthrow the Green Lantern Corps, and replace it with a more worthy institution. One who's chief weapon… is fear."

GL tried flying straight at Sinestro, but was hit by the sphere, knocking him to the ground. Watching all of this play out, Carol rushed over and dropped to her knees by his side.

"Hal, Hal get up!" She cried. "You have to get up!"

GL groaned in response as the sphere came over their heads, Sinestro grinning sadistically.

"Farewell Jordan." Sinestro let out.

The sphere then fired, much to the horror of Carol and the League.

"Hal!" Carol cried out, pulling GL closer.

GL's eyes cracked a bit just as the beam came shooting down. He quickly snapped awake and formed a shield around them, keeping the blast from hitting them. GL's ring struggled to keep the blast back, with it even starting to crack. While this was happening, Flash and Aquaman moved on Sinestro. Sinestro formed an energy sword to clash against Aquaman's trident, the two managing to keep pace with each others blows. Sinestro managed to knock Aquaman back and was about to fire at him before Flash came up and smashed him against a nearby rock.

Back with GL, his construct was beginning to fade. He groaned from the strain as he turned to Carol, who was looking at him in terror. Seeing her in such a state caused GL to grit his teeth and pour every ounce of will he had into his ring, not only hardening his shield but forcing the energy back. GL managed to get back to his feet and even begin flying as he pushed the energy back towards the sphere. GL even yelled in pain as he pushed the energy right back into the sphere, causing it to overload and explode.

The blast managed to knock GL out of the sky towards the ground. Fortunately, before he hit, J'onn managed to fly by and catch him.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Tell you…" GL let out. "When my head stops spinning…"

"No!" Sinestro let out.

He tried to move but was cornered by Aquaman, Flash, and Cyborg standing before him.

"You feeling lucky?" Cyborg taunted, aiming his cannon at him.

Sinestro snarled, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists.

"Another time then." he declared.

He sent out an energy wave that knocked them all back before he flew off.

"Damn…" Aquaman let out.

…

Sometime later, Hal and Carol were finally having an overdue talk.

"So… this explains quite a bit." Carol let out. "You're Green Lantern."

"Yep." Hal confirmed. "I'm just sorry you had to find out like this."

"Yeah, about that." Carol said, a hard edge to her voice. "Were you ever going to tell me you're a- a- a space cop?!"

"I wanted to." Hal told her. "It's just… with the threats I face, I was afraid I'd be putting you in danger."

"Hal, I run a multi-million dollar company with several military contracts." Carol pointed out. "I'm no stranger to danger. Besides, how could you protect me if I didn't know I was in danger?"

"That's… a really good point." Hal conceded. "Man, I am an idiot."

"Yeah, you are." Carol confirmed. "I thought you were seeing someone behind my back and that's why you were such a flake."

"What?" Hal let out.

"Well what was I supposed to think?!" Carol exclaimed. "You were consistently late, always backing out of dates, you never answer your phone, and when you did, it was to give me the weakest of excuses!"

"You're right, you're right." Had admitted. "I've made some major mistakes with us, but I would never betray your love like that. And I promise, no more secrets between us."

Carol let out a long breath, seemingly releasing a burden she'd been carrying for a bit.

"Right."She agreed. "I rescind your termination by the way.

"Thanks." Hal replied. "The Green Lantern Corps is pretty cool, but it doesn't pay very well."

The two share a laugh, then just hold each other, grateful to have succeeded in getting past this hurdle in their relationship.


	22. Worlds Finest

_Chapter 22: Worlds Finest_

Stormy nights were all too common in Gotham City. People just came to accept it as they went about their lives. One such person was the owner of a small antique shop, who was closing up for the night. Just as he prepared to close the door, someone pushed it open.

"Hang on their pal." a woman in a trench coat and hat told him.

"Sorry miss, we're closed." the owner informed.

"Just look at what I'm selling." She insisted. "You'll plotz!"

She pulled out a small jack in the box and started turning the handle. At the end of the song, a jesters head sprung out, spraying the owner with a pink gas. The owner stumbled back upon inhaling it, coughing and wheezing. All of a sudden, he broke out into a fit of laughter, seemingly uncontrollably as he stumbled back.

"Good work, Harley girl." A voice commended, pulling off the womans hat to reveal a jester's hat underneath.

The figure walked in, revealing himself to be a man in a purple suit with white skin, green hair, and blood red lips. This was none other than Gotham's most notorious criminal, the Joker.

"Now then, what would be a suitable exchange for our joke in the box." Joker mused as he looked around the store.

The Joker walked past the owner, shoving him aside as he looked at the items on display.

"Too small. Too old. Eugh, too hideous." Joker dismissed before locking eyes on a statue of a green dragon. "Hello. For some reason, this speaks to me. What do you think, Harl?"

"It's you, Puddin." Harley agreed, opening the container the jack in the box came in.

Joker then pulled at the statue, snapping it from his display case and dropping it into the box. Harley struggled to carry it as she and Joker exited the store.

"Awfully nice doing business with you." Joker commended the eerily silent store owner as they left. "What a pleasant fellow."

...

Not long after, the police arrived at the scene, including Bullock and Commissioner Gordon. The two cops took one look at the shop owner's face and looked sick.

"He's back." Gordon let out, his hands shaking slightly.

"Hey, Jim, if you're not up for this-" Bullock tried to offer.

"We have a job to do." Gordon replied. "I'll be fine."

Bullock nodded as he turned away from the scene. As he did, he came face to face with Batman and Robin.

"Yikes!" Bullock let out. "How many times have I told you not to do that?!"

"Fifty seven." Batman replied, walking past him. "Commissioner."

"Glad you could make it." Gordon told him.

"You honestly think we'd waste time when Joker's rearing his ugly mug?" Robin let out.

"What do we know?" Batman questioned.

"Inventory shows that the only thing stolen was a jade statue known as the Laughing Dragon." Gordon answered. "While the name fits his M.O, we're still confused as to why he didn't take anything else. He's been out of the game for awhile so his funds are all but depleted."

"Things are never as they seem with the Joker." Batman reminded, walking over to where the statue was."

"Believe me, I know." Gordon replied.

"... how is Barbara, anyway?" Batman asked.

"Better." Gordon replied.

As Robin examined the area, he saw a small shard of green rock on the stand.

"Got something." He declared, pulling out a pair of tweezers and picking up the rock. "Looks like Joker left behind a souvenir."

He slid it into a bag as Batman took a look at it. His eyes narrowed at the sight, noting a faint glow to the shard.

"I think we should take a closer look." Batman decided.

...

Back in the batcave, Batman looked over the shard from the shop as Robin did some digging on the statue itself.

"I think I got something." Robin called out. "Apparently the Laughing Dragon isn't much of an antique. It was only carved about thirty years ago.

"Then why keep it in a shop?" Batman questioned.

"Probably because everyone thinks it's cursed." Robin replied. "Everyone who's owned this thing has died prematurely.

"That lines up with my findings." Batman replied. "This so-called 'jade' is admitting low levels of radiation, the same levels found in Dr. Miller's reports on Kryptonite."

"So Joker has a Kryptonite statue?" Robin surmised. "Why?"

"I have a few ideas." Batman responded as Alfred walked in. "Alfred, isn't Bruce Wayne due for a trip to Metropolis?"

"Indeed, sir." Alfred confirmed. "Convenient timing, wouldn't you say?"

"I say the timing couldn't be better." Batman agreed.

…

The following morning on Air Force One, multiple reporters were sitting in the economy section, chatting among themselves. One such reporter was Lois Lane, who was working on some edits to her latest article. As she worked, her attention was diverted upon hearing the sounds of a struggle. Suddenly, two Secret Service agents were knocked to the ground before several armed men came out, much to the panic of the passengers.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the press," the lead terrorist spoke up. "If you all stay calm you may actually live to write about this."

He put two fingers against his ears, conversing with his fellow terrorists.

"Is the President secure?" He questioned.

"_Affirmative._" a female voice answered. "_I've already informed him about our change in the flight plan._"

The leader smirked, then noticed Lois attempting to dive for the plane's onboard phone. He quickly shot it, destroying the phone and startling Lois. He then proceeded to grab her by her hair, throwing her back into her seat. Before she had a chance to recover, he buckled her in, tightening the belt to the point that she grunted in pain.

"Seems I need to make an example of this hero." he sneered, aiming his gun right at her forehead as the other passengers began buckling themselves in. "a very tragic example, miss…"

"Lane." She answered, looking up with a smirk.

"Lane?" he repeated in a panic. "Lois Lane? The one Superman always saves?!"

"The one and only." She replied. "I suggest running, but I doubt it would do you any good."

Just then, the plane began turning on it's side, causing the leader to slam against the wall. He looked out and saw Superman on the wing of the plane. He then pushed hard on the wing, turning it upside down and causing the terrorists to hit the ceiling hard. The passengers all remained safely in their seats, leaving only the villains to get tossed around and crushed with flying luggage.

"Thanks for fastening my seatbelt." Lois snarked as the terrorist's own gun hit him in the head.

Superman then turned the plane right side up before moving towards one of the doors and tearing it open. Superman forced his way inside as stuff went flying out the door. Even the terrorists started flying towards the door as Superman punched them out.

…

Sometime later, the plane was on the ground and the terrorists were being arrested. Superman was talking to the president from inside his limo.

"Seems I owe you a debt of gratitude, Superman." the president commended.

"Happy I could help, Mr. President." Superman replied.

"Keep up the good work." the president told him as he rolled his window up and drove off.

As the press dispersed, Superman went over to check on Lois.

"I hope I didn't shake you and the others up too much." Superman told her.

"I hate to admit it, but I've grown used to bumpy airplane flights." She professed. "If it's not malfunctioning it's being hijacked."

"Well, you know I'm always there if you need me." Superman reassured.

"I know." Lois replied. "Still, I'd like it if our relationship extended to more than you catching me when I fall. Not that I'm not grateful, but-"

"I admit, I've been pretty busy lately." Superman conceded. "How about I make it up to you tonight. Dinner?"

"Sounds wonderful." she agreed. "Now, we better get to work, or Perry will have both our hides."

"Right." Superman agreed, picking Lois up and flying off.

…

Later at Lex's office, Luthor was reading the paper and cringing at every word.

"A grateful president extends his heartfelt thanks to Metropolis' favorite son, Superman." Lex read off, discarding the paper. "Favorite son, my ass."

Bitterly, he snatched his cellphone out of his pocket, dialing Mercy.

"Get the car ready." he ordered. "I'm going out."

"_Right away, Lex._" Mercy replied.

…

Down in the garage, Mercy made her way towards Lex's limousine, adjusting her driver's cap as she did. Just as she reached for the door, a figure approached her from behind. Mercy just had time to turn before she received a roundhouse kick to the head. She rebounded off the car hard before falling to the ground, the figure closing in on her.

…

A few minutes later, Lex arrived in the garage, making his way to his limo. He saw what appeared to be Mercy standing next to the limo, holding the door open.

"Take me to the R and D labs." Lex instructed as he climbed inside. "I want to see what the boys are working on."

"Swell, Mr. L." 'Mercy' said in a thick jersey accent before slamming the door shut.

"Mr. L?" Lex pondered. "Mercy?"

'Mercy' got into the driver's seat, removing her hat and replacing it with Harley's jester hat.

"Sorry, she had a little accident." She informed him. "Now just sit tight. Ole Harley's gonna take you on a trip!"

She hit the locks on the door, trapping Lex inside before slamming on the gas and peeling down the street. She drove like a maniac, rarely staying in the lines, weaving across multiple lanes, and making the tightest turns that almost hit several people.

"Alright, missy!" Lex called out, banging on the glass separating him and Harley. "I don't know what you're game is, but I promise you'll pay dearly for this! You're dead, do you hear me?! Dead!"

"Blah, blah, blah." Harley let out, feigning a yawn. "Like I haven't heard that on a daily basis."

As she rounded the final corner, she hit the brakes, sending Lex flying into the divider. He recovered, rubbing his face as the door next to him opened. Before he could move to get out, he froze, coming face to face with The Joker.

"Scoot over, baldy." Joker commanded. "You're in my seat."

"Joker." Lex growled.

"Hi ya, Lexi." Joker greeted. "Do I have a deal for you."

…

After a few minutes of Harley's insane driving, she pulled into an abandoned parking garage and slammed on the brakes, bringing the car to a halt as the three got out.

"Nice parking job, Harl." Joker commended. "I think we only caused six fender benders this time."

The remark elicited a sick laugh from the clown criminal as Lex pulled himself out, nursing an aching head.

"I trust Mercy is still alive." Lex let out. "Otherwise…"

"Oh don't worry." Joker assured him. "I know how hard it is to get good henchmen, believe me."

He popped the trunk, revealing a bound and gagged Mercy trapped inside, a large bruise on her head and her uniform missing, leaving her in her underwear. Lex leaned forward and removed the piece of duct tape keeping her mouth shut.

"When I get out of this, I am going to strangle that clown!" She snapped. "You hear me, Harl-!"

Harley took the opportunity to reclaim the tape and slap it back over Mercy's mouth. She then proceeded to grab her costume out of the trunk before slamming it shut again.

"Quite the mouth on that one, Lex." Joker jeered.

"I'm gonna go get changed, puddin." She declared. "Have fun!"

She skipped off at that, leaving the two men alone. Lex crossed his arms, looking at Joker with an annoyed expression.

"You've gone to a lot of trouble to get my attention, Joker." Lex spoke. "One has to wonder why."

"Because I see us as kindred spirits." Joker replied. "Sure, there are subtle differences between us. Like hair. But deep down, we're entrepreneurs. Men of vision. We see an opportunity, and we grab it. Am I right?"

Lex only responded with dead silence.

"Right…" Joker replied. "But in the past few months, I've run a string of bad luck. Bad luck that wears a cape. Thanks to the meddling of that pointy eared rodent, Batman, all my operations in Gotham City have been shut down!"

"So why come to me?" Lex questioned. "I'm not exactly lacking in the cape department."

"That's exactly why I'm here!" Joker responded. "I heard you've been having troubles with a muscle bound bully in long underwear, so I came to make a deal."

"I'm listening." Lex replied.

"For the low low price of one billion dollars, I can get you the one thing no one else can!" Joker declared. "The death of Superman."

This time, it was Lex's turn to laugh, much to Joker's confusion.

"And what makes you think you can kill Superman, when you can't even handle a mere mortal in a Halloween costume?" Lex remarked.

Joker suddenly grabbed him by his tie, pulling him in closer.

"There's nothing 'mere' about that mortal." Joker informed in a threatening tone. "Besides, I've read up on your flyboy. I know his… weakness."

Joker then went back into the limo and pulled out a large metal box. He opened it and showed Lex the Laughing Dragon, now glowing more intensely.

"See?" Joker showed. "This baby's made of solid Kryptonite."

Lex looked over the statue, the opportunity too good to ignore.

"I won't be tied back to this." He declared. "Unlike you, I have a reputation to maintain."

"Oh don't worry, you'll be Mr. Clean." Joker promised, holding out his hand. "Deal?"

Lex looked down at the hand and slowly grinned.

"Deal." Lex agreed.

"Great!" Joker replied as Harley joined him. "See ya around!"

"Here's your girl's clothes!" Harley cheered before tossing a wad of cloth at the car, watching it splat into a puddle.

The two then walked off, leaving Lex to open the trunk back up and free Mercy.

"You honestly think you can trust him?" Mercy asked.

"Of course I don't trust him." Lex replied. "But if he can kill Superman… who am I to refuse."

Lex then picked up Mercy's clothes from the puddle and handed them to her.

"Here," he told her. "You might want to get dressed."

Mercy took her clothes, groaning at their condition.

…

Sometime later at a Metropolis airfield, Lois and Clark, as well as several other reporters, were covering the arrival of Bruce Wayne.

"I heard Wayne's deal with Lexcorp could run into the billions." Clark informed. "He's certainly a high roller."

"You kidding?" Lois snorted. "He's nothing but a playboy, a guy who sleeps with anyone with a skirt and who throws money around like it's confetti."

"Then maybe I should be asking the questions." Clark remarked. "I'd hate for you to be seduced by the wrong crowd."

"Oh come on, Smallville." Lois remarked. "Like I'd ever fall for someone like Bruce Wayne."

At that moment, Bruce Wayne emerged from the airplane, the reporters immediately clamoring for his attention. Following behind him was Tim Drake, who was dressed in a suit similar to Bruce's. Lois went wide-eyed at the sight of the two.

"Although, the rumors didn't say anything about him being handsome." She admitted. "Nor about him having a kid."

The two then began descending the ramp, being bombarded by questions from reporters on all sides. Tim looked a bit overwhelmed by the attention and flashing cameras, but Bruce took him by the shoulder in a comforting manner. He led his ward through the crowd, making for Lois and Clark.

"Excuse me." Bruce greeted. "You're Lois Lane, right? The famous reporter who does all those stories on Superman, yes?"

"Well… yes, but I wouldn't say famous." Lois replied. "Besides, I don't write them by myself most of the time. I share the byline with Clark Kent more times than not."

"I'm assuming that's you." Bruce deduced.

"Mr. Wayne." Clark replied, extending his hand.

Bruce took the offered hand, then returned his attention to Lois.

"As I recall, your name was the only one on the Airforce One story." He remarked. "Seems you and Superman are close."

"I wouldn't go that far." Lois deflected.

"Do you like him or something?" Tim asked, sounding like an innocent kid.

"I… think the focus should be on your dad." Lois redirected. "A lot of people are interested in why he's in town."

"Mr. Wayne," Mercy's voice called. "Your car."

Bruce looked over and saw Mercy sporting a bandage on her head and a black eye. She opened the limo door for him, waiting for him.

"Perhaps we can talk tonight." Bruce told Lois. "say, over dinner?"

Lois was surprised by the offer.

"Sorry, but-"

"She'd love to." Clark interjected.

"I would?" Lois questioned. "You sure?"

"A story like this falls in your lap and you're going to turn it down?" Clark prompted.

"Well… it's just-"

"It's just an interview." Clark assured her. "Nothing you haven't done before. Trust me, you'll hate yourself if you turn this down because of plans."

Lois chuckled.

"What did I do to deserve you, Smallville?" she said quietly before turning to Bruce. "Dinner sounds great."

"Great." Bruce replied. "I'll pick you up tomorrow at eight."

"It was nice to meet you, Miss Lane, Mr. Kent." Tim said with a wave as he and Bruce walked over to Mercy.

…

That night, in a seedy part of town, a group of gangsters were sitting down to dinner in a small mexican restaurant. As they ate, the door to the restaurant was kicked open.

"Jumping jiminy crickets!" Joker's voice let out. "Caesar Carlini! Why I haven't seen you since… wait, I've never seen you, have I? You need to get out more."

"What's this clown doing here?" one of the goons demanded.

"Why, I'm tonight's entertainment!" Joker declared. "I've even got a magic trick to show you."

He produced a pencil from his pocket, setting it up on its eraser on the table.

"Watch carefully as I make this pencil disappear." he proclaimed.

"Forget this!" the goon snapped.

He charged at Joker, who grabbed the man by the face and slammed his head onto the pencil. He fell dead, the pencil lodged in his skull.

"Ta-da!" Joker cheered.

"Waste him!" Caesar shouted in terror.

The gangsters all pulled out their guns at Joker, but his smile never broke.

"Ooh, can I play too?" Harley called out from the shadows.

Suddenly, she descended from the upper floor, riding on a pogo stick. She landed hard on several of the goons, shouting 'boingy' every time she landed. She also smashed several tables and decorations, the bullets from the opposing forces not even grazing her. Carlini tried to make a run for it, but he ran right into Joker.

"Carlini, all that spicy food." Joker told him, leaning in. "you look a bit gassy."

He squeezed the flower on his lapel, spraying Carlini with Joker gas. Suddenly, Carlini's cries of fear became fits of laughter, the crime boss falling to the ground as he struggled to breathe. Joker then grabbed him, tossing him out of the restaurant.

"Adios Muchacho!" He called out before slamming the door shut behind him. "Now, as for the rest of you, I have a proposition for you. Either work for me, or I play a fun game of 52 pick up!"

He pulled out a deck of cards, spreading them in his hand threateningly.

"Any objections?" He asked.

…

Later that night, Superman arrived at the Metropolis police department, landing at the front door and greeted by an older man in a blue suit and a younger woman in a trench coat.

"Inspector Turpin, Chief Sawyer," Superman greeted. "You said you had something for me?"

"Yeah, and it's a disturbing one." Turpin informed him. "This way."

The three walked inside, heading towards the departments morgue. Sawyer opened one of the storage doors, pulling out a body.

"Garbage workers found Caesar Carlini dead in one of their dumpsters." She explained. "We were about to write it off as a hit, then we saw this."

She removed the sheet from off the body's head, revealing Carlini's face frozen in a massive grin.

"My god…" Superman let out.

"That's what I thought." Turpin concurred. "Looks like the Joker decided to pay Metropolis a visit."

"The question is… why?" Superman mused.

…

The next morning in a canyon outside of Metropolis, a lone spider-esque robot was skittering across the stones. It scanned the area multiple times as if searching for something, even going as far as to climb up sheer rock walls to get to its objective. Observing the robot from a nearby facility were Bruce Wayne and Lex Luthor.

"As you can see, the Wayne-Lex T-7 can traverse any terrain." Lex boasted. "Never losing sight of its ultimate target."

After climbing up onto a nearby ledge, the robot picks up a nearby black box, prompting one of the lab techs to stop his watch.

"14.8 seconds." the tech called out.

"Congratulations." Bruce told Lex.

"Thank you, but this is your project too, you know." Lex reminded.

"Well, I'm proud of the work both our teams have done." Bruce replied. "These robots will revolutionize unmanned space travel."

Lex's smile became somewhat malicious as he put a hand on Bruce's shoulder.

"Actually, there may be a use for them a bit closer to home." he suggested.

He began ushering Bruce towards a different part of the facility, where massive versions of the robot were lined up on either side.

"The joint chiefs have shown tremendous interest in our work." Lex told him. "It doesn't take much imagination to envision these things on the battlefield."

"Except, I won't allow it." Bruce told him, his voice hard.

"What?" Lex let out, honestly surprised.

"I don't like guns." Bruce insisted, turning to walk away. Lex followed him over to the exit elevator

"Bruce, I do believe I have something to say about this." Lex reminded him.

"Not according to our deal." Bruce countered as he got into the elevator. "All technological applications need my approval first. Blame it on me Lex. Tell your friends at the Pentagon, I just don't have the imagination."

The doors to the elevator closed on Lex, leaving him angry and annoyed.

…

That night, Superman flew through the skies, trying to find any sign of the Joker. Unfortunately, he was coming up empty.

"Time to call in some back up." Superman decided, activating his JL communicator. "Batman, you there?"

"_Sorry, I'm a little busy right now._" Batman's voice came through, the sound of loud club music blaring in the background.

"Are you… clubbing?" Superman questioned.

"_You… might say that." _Batman replied. "_I'll call you back. Got work to do._"

The communication was cut after that, much to Superman's annoyance. That's when his super-hearing picked up the same club music from downtown Metropolis, as well as the sound of shattering glass. Having a pretty good idea of what was going on, Superman flew off at top speed.

…

Meanwhile at said club, several armed goons were shooting at Batman, forcing him to leap and dodge the bullets before throwing a batarang, disarming two of them. Batman then dashed forward and uppercutted one, knocking him out. The other one grabbed a bottle and tried to hit Batman over the head with it, but he just grabbed his arm and knocked him back before breaking the bottle over his head, knocking him out. Another goon started shooting at him, but Batman just threw a bat bola at him, tying him up long enough for the Dark Knight to come over and pick him up by the rope before throwing him at several other goons. One in particular managed to slip by and make a break for the door, before a batarang hit it and caused him to back right into Batman.

"It's been some time, Binko." Batman greeted as the goon turned around. "I've heard your boss Carlini's been replaced."

Batman then grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the door.

"Where's the Joker?" He demanded.

"Who knows?" Binko replied. "Probably making 'haha' with Harley Quinn."

Batman just lifted him off the ground, scowling at him.

"Not funny." Batman replied.

"I don't know! Honest!" Binko confessed. "I never went back after he muscled in! I want nothing to do with that clown!"

"That's enough!" Superman declared, grabbing Batman's arm. "I think you got your answer."

Batman's eyes narrowed as he looked over at Superman. Reluctantly, Batman released Binko from his grip, prompting him to run.

"I told you I was busy." Batman insisted.

"Yeah, I noticed." Superman remarked, looking around the trashed club. "When were you going to tell me you were in Metropolis?"

"Didn't think I needed to give you my schedule." Batman remarked.

"I value your help, but your style of crime fighting doesn't sit well for some around here." Superman informed.

"I'll be gone soon enough." Batman promised. "Once I find the Joker."

"Funny, that's why I was trying to call you." Superman declared. "He killed Caesar Carlini and, from the questions you were asking, took over his old gang to boot."

"That's the least of it." Batman replied, pulling something from his belt.

"What do you-" Superman began to ask.

He was cut off by Batman pulling out the piece of Kryptonite, causing him to stumble back.

"It never takes much." Batman remarked, putting the bag away. "The Joker has about twenty pounds more where that came from."

"Why?" Superman asked. "What does he have to gain?"

"Not sure." Batman admitted. "When I find out, I'll let you know."

He then activated his grapnel, shooting up towards the skylight he'd used to get in.

"By the way, if you were trying to x-ray me, lead lined cowl." Batman added before zipping off.

Superman just stood there, irritated by everything that occurred.

"Why do I get the feeling this is not going to be easy?" Superman remarked.

…

Later that night, Bruce took Lois to one of the nicest restaurants in Metropolis. The two were seated at a VIP table overlooking the city, just talking to one another. However, the interview Lois had expected was not going the way she'd imagined. Rather than learn anything about Bruce, she found herself being interviewed about Superman.

"So, he just appears when there's trouble?" Bruce asked. "No special signal?"

"No." Lois replied. "He's not like your Batman."

"Then, how would someone get his attention?" Bruce wondered.

"Committing a felony, for one." Lois answered, stirring her drink with a bored expression.

"And for those of us who obey the law?" Bruce prompted.

Lois gave a shrug, reaching under the table for her clutch. She opened her phone, shooting an S.O.S. text to Clark.

"Everything alright?" Bruce asked.

"I'm just wondering if you agreed to this interview only to learn more about Superman." She informed him. "For the record, I dropped a date for this."

"Sorry." Bruce apologized. "Got caught up in the hype I guess."

"Lois." Clark Kent's voice suddenly called out.

Lois and Bruce both turned as Clark came walking over to the table.

"Hey Smallville." Lois greeted, barely keeping her relief out of her voice.

"Is everything alright?" Bruce questioned.

"I just came to collect Lois." clark explained. "Perry wants us to get the story on a Batman sighting at a local club tonight."

"You don't say." Bruce replied.

"Well, don't want to keep Perry waiting." Lois declared. "Thanks for dinner, Mr. Wayne."

"My pleasure." Bruce replied.

"Aww, leaving already?" the voice of the Joker suddenly called out. "And the party's just getting started!"

Both Clark and Lois turned towards the source of the voice as Bruce's blood ran cold. Joker walked into the restaurant, his freshly stolen gang flanking him on all sides. Each of them was wearing a clown mask and was armed with heavy weaponry. All the guests were completely terrified as Clark instinctively put himself between Joker and Lois.

"Bold move, poindexter." Joker quipped. "Don't you know you're muscling in on Superman's main squeeze?"

"What do you want?" Clark demanded.

"What any man wants." Joker answered. "To find the right girl. And as it so happens, I just did."

One of Joker's men suddenly grabbed Lois from behind, yanking her away from Clark before he could stop them. He tried to reach for her, but the goons raised their weapons, aiming them right at him and Bruce.

"Make sure these two don't try and play hero." Joker commanded as he grabbed Lois from his goon.

"Take your hands off her!" Clark threatened.

Almost immediately, the goon squad began firing on him. Bruce quickly tackled him out of the way, the two taking cover behind a wall. As they both leaned against it, Clark could see Lois being dragged off with his x-ray vision.

"Mr. Wayne, you'd better stay here." Clark decided. "I'm gonna go find help."

"No." Bruce snapped. "You go out there and you're dead. I'll go get help and you stay here."

"I'm not going to argue this with you!" Clark shouted. "I'm going after Lois!"

Bruce gritted his teeth, slipping a small dart gun out of his sleeve.

"I don't have time for this." He decided.

He fired the dart gun, the projectile hitting Clark in the neck and promptly snapping, dropping to the ground. Both of them looked stunned as Clark picked up the small dart, seeing a familiar tech pattern.

"We'll discuss this later." Clark decided.

"Agreed." Bruce replied.

Clark grabbed Bruce, then jumped over the edge of the balcony, removing his glasses as he did.

"I'm assuming you have a change of clothes in your car?" He asked.

"I do." Bruce confirmed. "Drop me off on the street."

Clark nodded as he did what Bruce requested, taking the opportunity to shed his own street clothes to reveal his Superman suit underneath.

"I'll take care of the goon squad while you get ready." Superman informed him. "Just hurry."

Bruce nodded as Superman flew off and Bruce ducked into his car.

Back up top, Superman arrived on the rooftop area, rising up with his arms crossed and a stern look on his face. The goons fired on him, but the bullets just bounced off of him.

"Stand down." Superman demanded. "Now."

"Or what?" One challenged.

"Or you deal with me." Batman declared.

Batman dropped from the shadows next to Superman, scowling down at the goons. Joker saw this and had the biggest smile on his face.

"Well look who decided to stop by." Joker mused. "You sure are a long way from Gotham, Batsy!"

"What are you doing here, Joker?" Batman questioned.

"Came for the sights, the sounds, the Supers." Joker replied. "Thought big blue and I could be as close friends as you and me, Bats."

"Not gonna happen." Superman swore. "Now let Lois go!"

"But think of all the games we could play." Joker proposed as Harley handed him a rocket launcher. "Like this one. Catch!"

Joker then fired a rocket right past Superman, hitting a nearby bridge. The bridge began to burst into flames, crumbling into the water below it. With his super hearing, Superman could hear the screams of people trapped in their cars as they began falling towards the water.

"No!" he shouted.

"You deal with the bridge!" Batman told him. "Joker's mine!"

Superman nodded as he flew off to the bridge, leaving Batman to deal with the Joker.

"Just like old times, eh Batman?" Joker remarked before turning to his goons. "Turn him into swiss cheese, boys!"

The goons then opened fire on Batman, prompting him to leap up and thrown several batarangs at the goons. Once their guns were knocked out of their hands, Batman leapt on one, tackling him to the ground. Batman then caught the punch of another goon before punching him out.

…

At the bridge, Superman got to work catching the cars that risked falling into the water, bringing them back to the road and allowing them to drive to safety. Once most of the people were safe, Superman flew back under the bridge and grabbed some of the pieces of falling rubble, putting them back where they were and using his heat vision to weld them securely into place.

…

Back with Batman, he continued fighting off the goons with relative ease, slowly making his way over to Joker. Lois continued to struggle in Joker's grip, bringing her heel down on his instep. He howled in pain as she tried to make a run for it, forcing him to use his hand buzzer taser to knock her out. Batman saw this and immediately dashed towards them. Before he could reach them though, Harley came out of nowhere and smacked Batman across the head with a comically sized mallet. The impact knocked him over the side of the balcony, where he landed on a window washer's stand. Harley then walked to the edge, giving Batman a small wave.

"Hasta la Vista, Batsy!" she cheered before smashing the stand's motor with her mallet.

The stand then started falling, carrying Batman with it. Batman thought fast and shot out a grapnel, catching the side of the balcony and pulling him up. When he finally got back up top however, Joker, Harley, and Lois were nowhere to be seen. In anger and frustration, he slammed his fist on the railing, pissed he let Joker get away.


	23. Green With Laughter

_Chapter 23: Green with Laughter_

Police cars were all over the restaurant, carting off the unconscious goons left in Batman's wake. Emergency crews were also seeing to victims of the bridge, making sure everyone was okay. This allowed both Superman and Batman to retreat to a rooftop in order to talk.

"He won't kill her." Batman assured him. "He needs her alive for now."

"Considering his history, that's not a comfort." Superman told him.

"He wants you, that much is clear." Batman went on. "Why else would he take Lois?"

"But why me?" Superman asked. "What does he gain from going after me?"

"When it comes to the Joker, its rare you'll get a clear answer." Batman replied.

There was a moment of silence as they just stewed on what happened.

"Bruce Wayne." Superman let out. "Still can't wrap my head around that."

"To be fair, underwhelming reporter Clark Kent being Superman is pretty out there too." Batman retorted.

"Being a reporter helps." Superman insisted. "When I start asking in depth questions, nobody bats an eye."

"Fair enough." Batman admitted.

Silence fell again as Superman let out a breath.

"We need to find Lois before Joker hurts her, or worse." He insisted.

"Just tread lightly." Batman warned. "With Joker, expect the unexpected."

Superman nodded, then took off into the sky.

…

Across town, in an abandoned comedy prop house, Lois was tied and gagged to a chair as Joker marveled at the Kryptonite statue with a hammer and chisel in hand.

"Think of it Miss Lane, this rock is more precious than gold!" He boasted. "One tiny chip will go for thousands on the collectors market. Just as soon as it kills your flyboy."

Joker then took the hammer and chisel and used them to split the statue in half. Harley then pulled off her gag off and allowed her to speak.

"You sick, demented, murdering freak-!" Lois called out before she was quickly silenced again.

"How rude." Harley snapped. "What's with the girls in this city?"

"Must be the air." Joker pondered, picking up the head of the statue. "Half for now and half for later."

He held up the dragon, admiring it with sick fascination.

"You've got a front-row seat for the story of the century, my dear." He quipped before leering at Lois with a massive grin. "The death of Superman."

…

Leaving the hunt for Joker in Batman's hands, Superman flew to DEO headquarters. Touching down in front of the building, he walked inside and looked around. Eventually, he crossed paths with Director Faraday, who gave him a warm smile.

"Superman, to what do we owe the pleasure?" He asked.

"Sorry to drop by unannounced, director," Superman replied. "But I was hoping to check in on that project Dr. Miller said she was working on for me."

"No trouble at all." Faraday assured him. "She's in her lab. Just go on in."

Superman nodded as he walked over to Kari's lab. She was sitting in front of a lowered work table, welding mask on her face as she was putting the finishing touches on what looked like a metal hazmat suit.

"The suit looks good, Dr. Miller." Superman commended.

Kari perked, turning off her welding torch and lifting her mask.

"Thanks." she told him. "I'm just putting the finishing touches on it now."

She rolled to the side, revealing the Superman Insignia in its signature colors emblazoned on the front.

"The entire suit is lead-lined and insulated against all types of radiation, specifically Kryptonite radiation." she informed him. "It's a bit bulky, but I figure that's a small price to pay to avoid deadly green rays."

"You figured right." Superman confirmed. "And it's about to get a field test."

Kari looked surprised.

"This quickly?" She questioned. "You sure that's a good idea?"

"Right now, I don't have a choice." Superman replied.

…

Back in the city, Batman and Robin were surveying the city, trying to find any leads on Joker. Robin kept rubbing his eyes as he did.

"How do the people stand all the light here?" He questioned. "It's so bright."

"Not every place is like Gotham." Batman replied. "Even before Superman showed up, people didn't have to worry about the same criminal element we do."

"I guess." Robin allowed. "Still, in a city like this, you figure someone like the Joker would stand out like a sore thumb."

"Knowing the Joker, he won't stay hidden for very long." Batman reasoned.

Robin looked back out over the city, his eyes going wide at a particular sight.

"Well, when you're right, you're right." Robin agreed.

Batman looked over and saw a massive red and black blimp flying over the city. It had Joker's signature logo emblazoned on both sides and was playing off-key carnival music. On the front was a massive screen with Joker's laughing face.

"This is a callout for the chump of steel!" Joker taunted. "If you want your precious side piece to live to write another day, you'll come here."

The screen shows a map of the city with a dot saying "We are Here."

"And come alone," Joker warned. "no cops, no super buddies, or little Lois dies laughing."

The screen turned off as the blimp flew away.

"Well that was convenient." Robin remarked. "It's gotta be a trap."

"Obviously." Batman agreed.

"Surprised he didn't call you out." Robin admitted.

"He didn't have to." Batman reasoned. "He knows I'll come no matter what."

"Then let's not keep him waiting." Robin declared.

…

At the designated location, Superman, now sporting his lead lined suit, crashed through the walls and landed in front of the Joker.

"More powerful than a locomotive!" Joker let out. "And just about as subtle. Nice of you to show up in your Sunday best."

"Where is she, Joker?" Superman demanded.

"Oh, forget about Lois." Joker dismissed. "Feast your eyes on this!"

Joker pulled out the Kryptonite, leaving Superman completely undeterred. He just walked up to Joker and grabbed him by the collar.

"Now, I'll ask you once more…" Superman told him.

…

Joker then lead Superman into the room where Lois was being held, looking downright glum that his kryptonite didn't work. Superman paid him no mind, going over to Lois, who was suspended from a rope several feet off the ground.

"I don't understand it." Joker lamented. "I had it all worked out."

Superman started preparing to lower Lois to the ground when Joker suddenly perked up.

"Wait a minute!" He let out. "That's it!"

"What's it?" Superman asked, turning to him.

"Silly me, I forgot the acid." Joker replied before spraying acid from his flower.

Upon contact, the acid melted the suit, allowing the Joker to toss the Kryptonite in front of Superman. The exposure immediately caused Superman to drop to his knees in pain, causing Joker to laugh maniacally.

"What's the matter, Supey?" Joker asked, kicking Superman in the face. "Got any steam in the old locomotive?"

He then proceeded to kick Superman hard in the ribs before curb stomping his face. The entire time, Lois was screaming into her gag, eyes wide with horror.

…

Meanwhile, Batman and Robin entered through the hole Superman made, landing with little resistance.

"Looks like Superman's already here." Robin deduced.

"Then we'd better find him, fast." Batman decided.

The two went off, unaware of Harley watching everything from a security booth.

…

Back with Joker, he continued dancing around Superman, periodically zapping Superman with his electric buzzer.

"I hope you're taking notes." Joker said to Lois.

Just then, his phone started going off. Reluctantly he answered it.

"Harley?" He answered. "Kinda in the middle of something here."

"_But Puddin', Batman and the boy blunder are on their way!"_

"So soon." Joker realized. "That's gotta be a new record."

Joker then hung up the phone before turning to Lois.

"So sorry to step away, but I have another guest to prepare for." Joker told her before turning to Superman. "Feel free to expire anytime."

…

On a nearby stair well, some of the Joers men opened fire on Batman and Robin as they ran down. Robin leapt onto the banister and slid down it before leaping towards one of the men, ramming him into a wall. The second man tried aiming his gun at him, but Batman just grabbed it and punched him out. Two more goons at the bottom of the stairs opened fire, but both Batman and Robin threw their batarangs simultaneously, disarming them and allowing Batman to leap down and bash their heads together. The impact knocked them out instantly as Robin came down to join him.

"You'd think these guys would learn by now." Robin remarked.

"Come on." Batman ushered.

The two then took off down the hallway, Robin stopping near an open door.

"Over here." He called out.

Batman joined him and saw Superman laying on the ground and Lois hanging in the air. Batman went over and picked up the Kryptonite.

"Help her down." Batman instructed. "I'll be back."

Robin gave a two-fingered salute, rushing to do as he was told. However, before Batman could leave with the kryptonite, a massive metal door slammed down, blocking his exit. Just then, Joker's sick laughter filled the room, much to their dismay.

"Welcome, Batsy!" Joker greeted. "Glad you could make it! And I see the new boy blunder decided to join the party! Still too much red for my eyes, but hey, bet he'll be an improvement over the last one."

Batman's jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed, his grip on the dragon head tightening.

"I'd ask how long you think this one will last, but then again," an all too familiar green gas began to fill the room, "you're all about to go out with a smile! Happy trails, Batman!"

Joker then broke out into his signature laughter as Batman tossed the Kryptonite at the TV screen, shattering it. He then began looking around the room for anything he could use to escape. Robin finished freeing Lois, loosening her gag as she rubbed her wrists.

"Batman, the canisters!" she called out, pointing at the wall where several canisters the size of paint cans were sitting.

Batman went over and took a look

"Hydrochloric acid." He read off. "It would take a week to eat through the wall."

"No…" Superman wheezed. "Kr...Kryptonite."

Superman then collapsed again, prompting Batman to grab the canister and pour the acid inside on the rock. Contact melted the Kryptonite down to practically nothing, allowing Superman to get back to his feet.

"Everyone, get close to me." He commanded.

He scooped Robin under one arm and Lois in the other. Batman just grabbed onto his back as Superman rocketed his way out of the room.

…

In the control room, Joker and Harley were rocked by the force of Superman's escape.

"Uh-oh." Harley let out. "They're loose!"

"That's not fair!" Joker whined.

Before they could make a break for it, Superman plowed through the wall, standing before them with Lois, Batman, and Robin.

"It's over, Joker!" Superman declared.

"It hasn't even begun, Supey!" Joker retorted, pulling a bag of marbles out of his jacket, scattering them across the ground as he and Harley made their getaway.

"He's gotta be kidding." Superman remarked.

"I don't think so." Robin replied.

As soon as two marbles made contact, they exploded. That explosion triggered several others, causing the heroes to move back.

"They're grenades!" Superman declared.

"Like I said, expect the unexpected." Batman replied.

Superman immediately scooped up Lois as Batman and Robin used their grapels to zip off away from the explosion.

…

The four managed to get away before the entire building went up in a massive explosion. Batman and Robin landed on the ground unharmed as Superman joined them, setting Los down.

"You two alright?" Superman asked.

"Fine." Batman replied.

"Well, thanks for the save." Lois commended.

"Happy to help." Robin replied.

"Joker's still out there though." Superman lamented. "And we still have no idea why he's after me."

"Then we still have some digging to do." Batman declared. "I'll keep you updated on what we find."

Batman then pulled out a remote and pressed a button, summoning the Batwing. Batman and Robin then fired grappling hooks at the wing, pulling them up to it as they flew off.

"Always so dramatic." Superman commented as Lois remembered something.

"Bruce!" Lois let out. "He was there when Joker-"

"Don't worry." Superman reassured. "He's just fine."

…

The next day, Lex Luthor stood in front of the bombed building, which just so happened to be a Lexcorp laboratory, addressing several reporters.

"I'd like to assure the press that the explosion was non nuclear, and poses no threat to the community." Lex informed. "I have my best men looking into what happened so an event of this magnitude will not happen again. Now, if you'll all excuse me."

The group erupted into a series of questions, mostly about the Joker. Lex did his best to ignore them as Mercy ushered him into his car. Once he was inside and Mercy had taken him out of sight, he let out his anger in an angry roar before pounding the door hard.

"I never should have let myself be tricked by that maniac." he snarled.

Clark, who was amongst the reporters attempting to question him, perked up upon hearing that before scowling in contempt.

…

Meanwhile at Joker's hideout, Joker was slumped in a chair as Harley held a cookie shaped like Batman up to him.

"Hello Mr. J, I'm Batman." Harley spoke in a Batman impression. "Eat me, eat me, eat me."

Joker let out a long sigh, turning to Harley.

"I know, you are trying to cheer me up Harley, but you see, anytime I lose a billion dollar deal…" He suddenly grabbed her by the front of her costume. "It really kills my appetite!"

Suddenly, a barrage of bullets started flying out, causing the two to take cover as their entire lair was shot full of holes. After a few seconds, the shots died out. Joker peeked out to see Lex and Mercy walk inside, the latter carrying a machine gun .

"Honestly, Lex, don't you think I feel bad enough already." Joker insisted before Lex grabbed him by the collar.

"You maniac!" Lex yelled. "How dare you use one of my laboratories for your-"

"Harley." Joker called out.

Harley came flipping out of her hiding spot, getting into a fighting stance.

"Put him down, baldy!" she snapped.

"Mercy!" Lex shouted.

Mercy discarded the gun, opting to double kick Harley off her feet.

"Payback time you little psycho!" Mercy declared.

The two women began fighting with one another, using every dirty tactic in the book. As they did, Joker met Lex's eyes with a disarming, if somewhat creepy, smile.

"Can't we discuss this like civilized gentlemen?" Joker asked.

Reluctantly, Lex agreed and let Joker go.

"That's better." Joker replied, leading Lex over to a slightly shot up chair. "Have a seat."

Lex sat down, still glaring at Joker as the clown took a seat opposite Lex. In the background, Mercy and Harley were still fighting, their clothes torn to shreds and their hair everywhere.

"Banzai!" Harley yelled, tackling Mercy.

"You owe me an explanation." Lex demanded.

"The lab was a perfect set up." Joker explained. "It's not my fault Batman got Supey out of there."

"Batman?!" Lex let out. "He followed you to Metropolis?!"

"I know!" Joker replied. "Caught me by surprise too. I was beginning to think Bats had lost interest."

"You act as though you expected him to show up." Lex noted.

"Oh, he has a thing for following me, but it doesn't matter." Joker brushed off. "I still have half the kryptonite, though if I have to deal with two men in tights, it will raise my rates a bit."

Mercy managed to get under Harley, tossing her into a crate before grabbing a fallen plank and charging in after her.

"Unacceptable." Lex declared, standing up. "If you can't handle some mental case in a fright mask, our deal is off."

He turned to Mercy, who was on top of Harley, slamming her head repeatedly into the ground as Harley struggled in vain to get her off.

"Mercy! Let's go!" Lex called out before turning back to Joker. "Be warned. This is your last chance."

He then walked out, Mercy hobbling behind him with a very noticeable limp and a swollen eye. Harley then waived over to Joker, barely able to stand on her own feet.

"How ya doin, slugger?" Joker asked.

"A-ok, Mister J." Harley replied before collapsing.

…

Later that night, Clark stops by Lois' apartment, knocking on the door. After a few seconds, Lois opened up.

"Hey, Smallville." She greeted. "Come on in. What brings you by?"

"Just wanted to see how you were doing after-"

Clark was cut off by seeing Bruce inside the apartment.

"Mr. Wayne." Clark greeted. "Didn't expect to see you here."

"I just wanted to make sure Lois was ok after last night." Bruce explained. "I was just about to leave."

"Actually, it's probably good you're here." Clark halted. "I've been doing some digging and I think I know why Joker's going after Superman."

"Really?" Lois let out. "Why?"

"I think he's in cahoots with Mr. Wayne's business partner." Clark answered.

"Luthor." Bruce clarified. "Shouldn't surprise me. After the Lexo-Suit incident, he's been on thin ice. Honestly if this project wasn't a pre-existing contract, I would have cut all ties with him long ago."

"I was hoping that with your 'connections', you might find something more concrete." Clark proposed.

"Well, I suppose I could 'ask around'." Bruce offered.

…

Later, at Lex's condo, Luthor was sound asleep in his bed. Suddenly, Batman busted through the balcony doors, snapping him awake.

"What the-" He let out. "You! What are you doing here?"

"The Joker." Batman told him. "I know you're connected to him. What kind of deal have you made with him?"

"What are you talking about?" Lex bluffed as Mercy came from behind. "I don't know any-"

Batman then suddenly punched Mercy from behind without even looking, knocking her back and making her already nasty black eye even worse.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Batman pressed. "Where is he?!"

Before the interrogation could continue, the sounds of knocking came from the doors, prompting Batman to take his leave.

"Think about it." He told him. "I'll be back."

Batman then dove off the balcony just as security guards busted inside.

"Mr. Luthor." one of the guards addressed. "Is everything alright?"

"... get out!" He ordered.

The guards just nodded before filing out. Mercy meanwhile slowly pulled herself up, rubbing her latest set of bruises.

"This deal is really beginning to become dangerous, and not worth the payout." she voiced.

"Call the clown." He told her. "It appears we'll have to deal with the Bat after all."

…

At the offices of the Daily Planet, Lois and Clark are talking over coffee.

"Thanks for the save yesterday." she told him. "Both at dinner and after."

"It's what I'm here for." Clark replied. "Guess Bruce Wayne isn't as glamorous as the tabloids make him out to be."

"Nope." Lois declared. "He wouldn't stop questioning me about you. You might want to steer clear of him during your second job, I think he's obsessed or something."

"That sounds about right." Clark remarked.

"Lane! Kent!" Perry called out, entering the room. "We just got word that the cruise ship Atlantis is sending out a distress call, 200 miles off shore."

"Whoa." Lois let out.

"Exactly." Perry replied. "Call the Coast Guard to confirm and the cruise line for a statement."

As Lois got to her desk, Clark slipped out and donned his Superman costume, flying off to the ship.

…

Meanwhile, in the apartment Bruce and Tim were staying at, Bruce was lifting weights while Tim was doing some chinups. After a while, Tim finally dropped to the ground and grabbed a bottle of water. He tossed one at Bruce, taking a swig of his own before glancing out the window.

"Uh, Bruce?" He called out. "You might want to see this."

Bruce came over and sees Joker's blimp flying across the sky, now sporting a sign that said "laff night at Hobbs Bay".

"What is he up to now?" Bruce wondered.

"Whatever it is, we better get there." Tim insisted.

"I have your suits pressed and ready, sirs." Alfred informed, walking up to them.

"Thanks Alfred." Tim replied.

"How fast can we get to Hobbs Bay?" Bruce asked.

Alfred went over to a nearby trunk and opened it up, revealing two specialized wing packs for the two of them.

"I believe the phrase is, 'when in Rome'." Alfred remarked.

…

Out at sea, Superman flew down to the cruise ship and landed in front of the captain, much to his surprise.

"What's the problem, Captain?" Superman asked.

"What do you mean?" the captain replied, sounding confused.

"You sent out a distress signal." Superman explained.

"No distress signal was sent." the captain insisted. "At least not on my authorization."

Superman stepped back and used his hearing and x-ray vision to look around, finally detecting something off the side of the boat. He and the captain looked over and saw a small toy boat in the water with a small flashing light on it.

"There's the culprit." Superman deduced. "It's broadcasting an electronic beacon."

"If one of my crew is responsible for this prank, they'll-"

Before the captain could finish, the toy boat exploded, knocking him and Superman back as the ship began taking on water.

"What happened?!" the captain let out.

"Whoever sent that distress signal just provided the distress." Superman declared.

…

Meanwhile, Batman and Robin flew through the skies of the city.

"Gotta admit," Robin voiced. "These jetpacks are pretty cool."

Batman just wordlessly dove down towards the docks with Robin following behind. The Joker just stood on the dock as the dynamic duo descended.

"Copy bat! Copy bat!" Joker mocked as they landed. "Suffering from propulsion envy, Batboy?"

"What are you doing here, Joker?" Batman asked.

"Do I really need an excuse to see my oldest and dearest friend?" Joker replied. "Look, I even brought a present!"

Suddenly, the sounds of a crate smashing open rang out as Batman and Robin turned to see one of the Wayne-Lex bots rising up and moving towards them.

"Consider it a welcome gift." Joker told them. "Welcoming you to the nearest Mortuary."

Joker just started laughing as the robot fired at them.


	24. Double Cross

_Chapter 24: Double Cross_

The state of the cruise ship was immense panic as passengers scrambled to the lifeboats. Superman meanwhile, grabbed a spare lifeboat and flew it down to the hold in the ship, placing it over the hole and welding it into place. With the job done, he flew out of the water and back onto the cruise ship in order to start bailing water.

…

Meanwhile, Batman and Robin were jetting through the sky, avoiding the robots deadly laser fire. Batman even launched a few missiles at the robot, but they seemed to do little more than scratch it. Off to the side, Joker watched the fight from a distance, taking note of Batman and Robin's survival.

"This could be a fair fight after all." Joker remarked. "And who wants to see that."

He quietly ducked out as the robot continued firing its laser at the duo. He managed to clip Robin's jetpack, much to his and Batman's horror. Robin went down, ditching the flight pack before it detonated. Batman swooped down and picked Robin up before another laser could hit him, severing one of the wings on his own pack. They both went rolling to the ground, landing on their feet. Both shot out grappling hooks to swing away as the robot gave chase. After a bit of swinging, they made their way onto a Metropolis bus, driving away from the docks.

"Are you alright?" Batman asked.

"Just a little jostled, but I'm good." Robin reassured. "But I don't think we're out of this yet."

The two looked back and saw the robot emerging from the alley and stepping onto the road, immediately causing some cars to crash. The robot then crouched down and activated wheels that were on its underside, allowing it to give chase.

"I'm starting to think you made those things a little too well." Robin remarked. "Might be time to call in some back up."

Batman tried activating his JL communicator, but all he got was static.

"Something's scrambling the signal." Batman realized.

"It has to be the robot." Robin insisted. "If Joker didn't rig it, Lex probably did when he made those military upgrades."

"Then we need to get in touch with Superman the old fashioned way." Batman decided, looking towards the Daily Planet.

…

Back at the Planet, only Lois remained after everyone else left for the night. She was working on the report for the S.S. Atlantis, typing it up on her laptop. She had her phone under her chin, still on call with the coast guard.

"Superman's towing the ship to harbor, excellent." Lois said. "Glad everything worked out."

She hung up and resumed her work. As she typed away, she happened to glance out the window and saw some kind of pink laser shooting across the sky. It even managed to slice through the windows of the building as Batman and Robin came crashing through. They rolled onto the ground hard as Lois came up.

"Let me guess," Batman spoke, looking up. "You're the only one here?"

Lois just gave a silent nod. Batman then grabbed her, picking her up and running with her, Robin in tow. The robot climbed through the window and continued its pursuit. As the three made their way through the door to the stairwell, Batman slammed the door shut and used some rope he had on his belt to tie the door shut.

"Anything going on I should know about?" Lois asked.

"Joker's using the WayneLex T-7 to try and kill us." Robin answered. "I'd hide if I were you."

Just then, the robot started jamming one of its legs through the door.

"No time!" Batman declared, grabbing Lois as he and Robin used their grapples swung down the stairs. "The JL commlinks are down. Do you have a way to contact Superman?"

"He's out at sea." Lois told him. "That and I don't think he has a cellphone on him."

"Never around when you need him." Batman remarked.

The three landed on one of the lower floors as the robot tore through the door. They ran into the Planet's printing press as Batman lead Lois behind a column.

"Stay here." Batman told her. "We're the ones its after, you should be safe."

"That's a first." Lois remarked.

Finally, the robot came crashing in, but it found no sign of Batman and Robin. It started looking around for the two as they peeked out from behind one of the printers. Batman turned to Robin, who nodded in response before they each through bolas at the robot. Upon wrapping around its head, they exploded, damaging it and causing it to drop a bit. Robin ran towards the robot ready to finish it, but the robot just jumped up and smacked him aside.

"Robin!" Batman let out.

The robot suddenly leapt at him, causing Batman to move back. The robot tried bringing its legs down on Batman, but he did his best to hold them off as they back to a printer. During the struggle, Batman's cape got caught in one of the rollers, pulling him backwards towards the machine. Left with no other options, Batman pulled off his cape and cowl before he could be pulled into the machine. Before the robot could do anymore, a fire extinguisher was thrown at its head. The robot turned and saw it was Lois, giving Batman just enough of a distraction to grab the robots leg and jam it into the printer. The robot got dragged in and collided with the machine, causing it and the robot to explode.

"Whoa." Lois let out. "Are you okay Bat-?"

She cut off, getting a look at his face.

"Mr. Wayne?" She gasped. "You're… You're Batman?"

"Uh-oh." Robin muttered. "Guess the bat's out of the belfry."

"I suppose so." Batman replied, pulling his cape out of the damaged printer.

"You know, this actually explains a few things." Lois pieced together.

"Your boyfriend thought so to." Batman replied, putting his cowl back on.

"So he knows too." Lois mused. "Well, I can't hold that against him. Not his secret to tell."

"You're taking this surprisingly well." Robin noted. "Then again, working alongside Superman's alter ego probably kills the thrill."

Batman glanced down at Robin, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" Robin defended. "You know she knows. She's Superman's girl. You really think he'd keep secrets from-?"

Just then, the robot sprang back up from the wreckage, damaged, but still working.

"Stay back!" Batman yelled.

The robot then began charging at them, only for Superman to suddenly arrive and stomp on the robot, shutting it down permanently.

"Did I miss anything?" He asked.

…

"_Reports indicate target acquisition failed, Mr. Luthor. sorry." _

Lex hung up the phone, surprisingly smiling at the news.

"He survived." He mused. "Long enough for Superman to save him."

"But they have the robot now." Mercy told him. "Don't you think they'll trace it back to you?"

"I've considered that possibility, and have a solution." Lex informed. "Call the clown. I need one last meeting."

…

The three heroes gathered in Lois' apartment, where Lois began bandaging Bruce's wounds. Tim sat off to the side with his mask off, talking with Superman nonchalantly.

"So, he tried to dart you?" He questioned. "And that's how he found out?"

"It's how I learned who he was as well." Superman explained. "Though I'd like to know how you found out. I highly doubt Batman told you."

"Oh, I've known for weeks." Tim explained. "I got bored and started doodling on some pictures from the Daily Planet. Drew glasses on Superman and realized it looked a lot like Clark Kent. I showed Alfred and we've been placing bets on how long it would take Bruce to find out."

Lois snorted, covering her mouth to stifle her laughter. Even Superman cracked a smile.

"That's certainly a unique approach." Superman commended.

"How much money do you owe Alfred?" Bruce questioned.

Tim glanced over.

"20 bucks, and I have to do the dishes for a week." he answered. "He beat my bet by a week."

"Could be worse." Lois told him. "You just have extra chores. Me, I'm sitting on the story of the century, 'Batman unmasked' and there's not a damn thing I can do about it."

"You turned down one major headline once." Superman reminded her.

"That was different, Smallville." she corrected. "I still had a story I could publish. Not this time."

She finished her bandaging job, giving him a pat.

"How does that feel?" she asked.

"Better." He answered. "Thanks."

"Joker made a mistake in using the WayneLex T-7." Tim declared. "Now we have solid proof he and Lex are in cahoots."

"Then I say it's time we bring Luthor and Joker in." Superman declared.

"I know where the robots are being manufactured." Bruce replied, grabbing the rest of his Batman costume and putting it on. "That's where they'll be."

"You sure about that?" Superman asked.

"Like Tim said, Joker made a mistake." Batman pointed out. "And Lex Luthor isn't the kind of man to let those kinds of mistakes go unpunished."

"Good point." Superman agreed. "We'd better get going then."

…

At the airbase where the other T-7 robots were being kept, Lex and Mercy led Joker and Harley into the facility. The two clowns looked around at all the weapons and robots, grinning from ear to ear.

"Look at all the cool toys." Joker marveled. "Santa's been good to you, Lexie."

"Glad you're enjoying yourself," Lex tolderated. "But we still have business to discuss."

Joker didn't seem to be paying attention, especially when he saw a large ship that was shaped like a boomerang.

"Yeowza! A flying wing!" Joker exclaimed. "Twenty times bigger than Batman's! And knowing you, a hundred times as lethal."

"Joker!" Lex snapped. "Did you bring the rest of the Kryptonite?"

"Of course!" Joker insisted, Harley holding up a fair-sized satchel. "Never leave home without it."

"So, what's the plan?" Harley inquired.

"Payback." Mercy replied, holding up her gun.

Upon seeing the double cross, Joker started laughing, much to Harley's confusion.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"Don't you get it, Harl?" Joker replied. "We're being set up to take the fall."

"What?!" Harley exclaimed. "He can't do that! We had a deal!"

"Deal's changed." Lex replied, snatching Harley's bag. "I have the Kryptonite, and plausible deniability with the use of my robots. Saying you stole them from me to kill Batman will be simple enough."

"It'll be your word against Puddin's." Harley challenged, getting a glare from Joker. "I-I mean Mister J's."

"And who do you think the authorities will believe?" Lex questioned. "A respected businessman, or a wanted psychopath."

"Besides Harl," Joker chimed in. "something tells me we're not going to be around to say much."

Harley gulped.

"You mean..." she stammered, "he's gonna kill us?"

"No, she is." Lex corrected, gesturing to Mercy. "I abhor violence."

Lex then went to unzip the bag, only for several spring snakes to suddenly shoot out and distract the two. Joker then pulled out a yoyo and launched it at Mercy, where it hit her in the face and knocked the gun out of her hands. Harley was quick to collect the gun and aim it at Lex.

"Now this is funny Mister J." Harley commended. "Except, we're never gonna collect our million bucks now."

"True." Joker admitted. "But I do see a fine consolation prize."

…

Some time later, Joker was seated in Luthor's large ship, which had been given several long black stripes to make it look like a flying smile.

"All done out here, Mister J!" Harley reported, saluting with a wet paint brush from the wing of the ship. "Nothin beats a nice big smile!"

"Nice work Harl!" Joker replied before turning to Lex. "Hope you don't mind. I like to personalize all my stuff."

Lex, who was duct taped to one of the passenger seats, just glared at the Joker.

"How amusing." He growled. "Just tell me what it's going to cost me to get rid of you two."

"I'm not some schmo who can be bought off, Lexie." Joker replied, leaning next to him. "No, what I want is for you to lose everything you have, everything you've ever built. Just like I lost everything to Batman."

With that, he exploded into laughter before preparing to take off. Just then, a blinking sound came from the radar, indicating two flying objects coming it.

"We have incoming!" Joker called to Harley. "Bats and flyboy!"

"Be right up!" Harley called back before turning to a tied up Mercy. "Bye bye."

Mercy just yelled through her gag with a smile drawn on it as Harley took off towards the ship,

…

Outside, Superman and the Batwing arrive at the airbase, Batman and Robin getting out of the vehicle as Superman did a scan of the building.

"Lead-lined." Superman cursed. "He's been doing that a lot lately. Blocks my x-ray vision."

"Well there's always the direct approach." Batman suggested.

Superman caught on and decided to punch down the door, allowing the three inside.

"You're learning." Batman commended.

The three then began walking in, getting caught on camera for Joker to see.

"Well, can't have the trump-tastic trio put a hamper on things before we're ready." Joker mused. "A little distraction maybe the ticket we need."

Joker pressed a few buttons and activated the robots. One by one, they turned on and smashed through their glass, surrounding the heroes.

"Uh-oh." Robin let out. "Joker's got more of those things this time."

"And they seem to be bigger." Superman noted.

"That going to be a problem?" Batman asked.

"Just noticing." Superman replied.

Up in the ship, Joker grinned at the sight.

"I think your toys can handle things from here, Lexie." Joker told him. "Besides, I'd hate to scratch my new paint job."

Joker then hit the ignition switch, causing the ship to power up and rocket forward. Harley, who failed to get into her seat in time, was thrown against the wall as the ship plowed through the bay doors and soared into the air.

Back with the heroes, Superman used his heat vision to laser one robots head off before getting smacked aside by another one. As he hit the ground, the robot tried hitting him with its leg. Superman however just grabbed the leg, tore it off, and threw it into the robots body, causing it to explode.

Batman meanwhile, ran around the blasts of one robot aiming at it him. He ran towards another robot and leapt on and over it, causing the laser to hit the robot in the head. As he did so, he threw an electric batarang at the robot, causing its systems to short out before exploding.

Thinking fast on his feet, Robin dove under a robot and shot his grapnel around its legs. He quickly wove through them before coming out and attaching his grapnel to a nearby pipe. The robot tried to give chase, but it only stumbled over the line and fell to the ground, giving Robin a shot to throw an exploding batarang at the robots eye, blowing it up.

"Nice work." Batman commended.

"Thanks." Robin replied.

"Superman, how many left?" Batman asked.

"Just one…" Superman replied, hearing its footsteps approaching. "But there's something else…"

Just then, the final robot entered the room. To everyone's surprise though, Mercy was taped to the front of it. She struggled hard against the unyielding tape, screaming for help into her smiley-face gag.

"That's not good." Robin muttered.

Superman quickly sped to the side of the robot ready to punch it, but the robots torso spun so Mercy was facing him. He tried moving again, but the same results occurred. The robot then started shooting at Superman, forcing him back as Batman shot a grappling line around the robot's neck. He threw it over a pipe above the robot before attaching it to a wench and turning the crank, suspending it in the air and straining its circuits. This allowed Superman to tear at the robots hull and disable it. With the robot down, the heroes managed to pull Mercy free and bring her down.

"Where's Luthor?" Batman questioned.

"Joker took him on the Lex-Wing." she hastily explained. "He said he wanted to destroy everything Lex ever built and make him watch it burn."

"And I'm guessing Lexcorp isn't a localized company." Robin remarked.

"Luthor's built half of Metropolis." Superman realized.

Before anything else could be said, the ceiling collapsed as one more robot came crashing down, this one being bigger than the others and possessing several claw arms.

"I'll handle this." Superman insisted. "You two go stop the Joker."

Batman and Robin nodded as they rushed to the Batwing. Mercy took off herself as Superman flew towards the robot. Just as he closed in on it, its torso rotated, revealing the second half of the kryptonite taped to its chest. Superman lurched back in pain as the robot swatted him out of the air.

…

Meanwhile, Joker flew the ship over Metropolis, firing missiles at every building with the word Lexcorp on it. Lex flinched at every shot, already imagining how much it would cost to repair and replace the buildings, not to mention the PR nightmare.

"How's it feel, Lexie boy?" Joker asked. "Pretty soon, every building with your name on it's going to be rubble!"

Lex just struggled harder against his bonds as the Batwing closed in on the Lexwing. Batman immediately opened fire on the Lexwing, causing the occupants to rattle inside.

"Batman!" Joker swore. "It's always Batman! This thing got any air to air missiles, Lex?"

"You're asking me for help?" Lex asked. "You really are funny."

"Hey, if I go down, so do you." Joker reminded.

"Fine." Lex relented. "It's a red switch."

Joker turned to the control panel and saw dozens of red switches.

"Which red?!" He asked, before deciding to press them all. "Aw, the heck with it."

Missiles then started shooting out randomly from the ship, causing the Batwing to swerve through the sky to avoid them.

"How good are your scores in the flight simulator?" Batman asked.

"I do alright," Robin replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I need you to take the wheel." Batman told him. "Keep Joker busy while I move in."

"You got it!" Robin cheered, not about to turn down a chance to fly the Batwing.

Batman transferred the controls to Robins seat as he activated a chute under his, allowing him to drop out and glide towards the Lexwing. Upon reaching it, Batman activated claws in his gloves that allowed him to attach to the surface of the ship. He then clawed his way along the surface until he reached an entry hatch, prompting him to take out an explosive batarang and jam it in, allowing the hatch to be blown off and give Batman a way inside.

…

Back with Superman, he was getting wailed on by the kryptonite equipped robot, the deadly green rays sapping him of his strength whenever he got too close. After it knocked him to the ground, it picked up one of the fallen doors Superman had punched down, preparing to bash Superman with it. It slammed the door right on top of Superman, believing it had crushed him. After a few seconds though, Superman started pushing back on the door, as well as the robot.

"Lead lined door," Superman remarked. "I'll have to thank Luthor."

With his strength back, Superman pushed on the door as hard as he could, sending the robot crashing through the wall and into the side of the cliff, effectively smashing it. The impact even managed to shatter the Kryptonite, sending the pieces falling into the ravine below. With the robot dealt with, Superman flew off to catch up with Batman and Robin.

…

Back in the air, Robin continued flying the Batwing, doing his best to keep out of range of Joker's missiles, much to the clowns irritation.

"Keep flying fancy, Batso." Joker let out. "A few more minutes, and I'll send you to join boy blunder number 2."

"You first." Batman replied, surprising Joker as he turned and saw him standing next to him.

Batman quickly punched Joker out of his seat before moving in to continue the fight.

"Hey, who's flying this thing?!" Harley let out as the Lexwing swerved in the air.

"Somebody better do something!" Lex yelled, prompting Harley to take the pilot's seat.

Harley looked at the array of buttons and switches, completely overwhelmed. Unsure of what to do, she closed her eyes and decided to choose randomly.

"Eenie, menie, minie… mo!" She let out, pushing one button.

This caused the engines to shut off and the ship to fall out of the sky. Harley began screaming in horror, hitting buttons randomly until the engines started up again. Once the engines started again, she pulled up, but they were still on a collision course with a skyscraper. Fortunately, Superman managed to arrive in time and get on the underside of the ship, pushing it upwards so it barely missed the skyscraper.

Back inside, Joker tried pulling something out of his coat, but Batman just kicked him aside, knocking a bag of explosive marbles out and causing them to go off. As they started exploding, Superman busted through the floor of the ship.

"It's gonna blow!" Batman told him. "I'll get Quinn, you get Luthor!"

Superman nodded as he picked up Luthor's chair, flying off with it. At the same time, Batman grabbed Harley and leapt out of the ship. Robin swung the Batwing around for them to land in as the ship started going down.

"Need a ride?" Robin remarked.

…

Inside, Joker tried putting on a parachute to make his own escape, but he was knocked to the ground by the explosions and was greeted by the marbles rolling right towards him. All Joker could do was laugh as the ship exploded around him.

…

Outside, the ship exploded into a massive fireball before dropping into the water below.

"Puddin!" Harley let out, looking outside.

"At this point, he probably is." Batman commented.

Harley just started sobbing as the heroes flew down to Hobbs bay, where the cops were waiting.

…

The next day, Batman and Superman reconvened on the roof of the Daily Planet to discuss all that had happened.

"Has the coast guard found the Joker's body?" Batman asked.

"Not yet." Superman replied. "You don't honestly think he survived that crash, do you?"

"Wouldn't be the first time." Batman replied. "Heard Luthor managed to walk away again."

"DA's office is still wanting answers though." Superman told him. "Not a lot, but it's a start. Besides, I heard it gave you enough to terminate your partnership with Lexcorp."

"It did." Batman agreed. "Lexcorp will also find business in Gotham City hard to come by."

"I'll bet." Superman remarked. "You know, for someone who's not a 'people person', you do seem to work well with others."

"It… has its benefits." Batman relented. "Not that I'm thinking of going full time anytime soon."

"Perish the thought." Superman jeered. "But if you need help, and you might, call me."

"I'll keep that in mind." Batman replied, leaping off the roof and shooting a grappling hook.

Superman just stood on the roof as he saw Batman swing off into the horizon.

…

At Lexcorp, Lex was in his office, talking to Mercy over the phone.

"How's your vacation?" He asked.

"_Restful._" she replied. "_The doctor's say I'll make a full recovery in about a month. Thanks again for letting me take the time off._"

"Well I need my best at my best." Lex replied. "Can't afford my personal bodyguard to be walking around in a body cast."

"_Only wish I could put that psycho clown girl in a body cast." _Mercy voiced.

"We have other concerns." Lex told her. "Superman and the Justice League are getting closer to bringing down my life's work. More drastic measures need to be taken."

"_What did you have in mind?" _Mercy asked.

"As the saying goes, we must fight fire with fire." Lex promised.

**Hope you've all been enjoying this story. it's the first of my special "Brave and the Bold" chapters. stories that feature two members of the League working together, much like the comics that the original JLA came from. Expect to see more in the future.**


	25. A Knight of Shadows

_Chapter 25: A Knight of Shadows_

The Gotham City emergency crews were gathered outside of a privately owned book shop, wheeling out a decrepit old man on a stretcher. He was muttering about a stone over and over before passing out from exhaustion.

"What do you suppose happened to him?" one of the medics asked.

"Beats me." the other medic answered. "My guess is whoever attacked the store gave the old codger a heart attack."

As they loaded him into the ambulance, a familiar shadow passed over them and onto the roof of the book shop. After picking the lock of the skylight, Batman quietly entered the shop, taking a look at the devastation. Books were everywhere, entire shelves having been displaced. Loose papers covered the carpet, and one book in particular seemed to stand out from the rest. It seemed to have a page torn out of it, prompting Batman to take a closer look. He picked it up, reading to pages around the missing one to try and get some context.

"The philosopher's stone." He read. "Said to be the true source of power for Excalibur… Lost to time centuries ago… power to reshape reality."

Closing the book, Batman narrowed his eyes and reached for his JL communicator.

…

Up on the Watchtower, J'onn was on monitor duty, keeping an eye on various satellite images of Earth, including a few news channels. As he did his duty, the doors opened and Diana came walking in.

"J'onn, have you seen Arthur?" she questioned. "We were scheduled to spar today."

"He said he was sidetracked by a group of illegal whalers in the Indian Ocean." J'onn reported. "He said he would try and finish soon."

"I see." Diana nodded. "Perhaps you would like to join me then. It would give you a chance to get out of monitor duty."

"No thank you." J'onn replied. "I am fine where I am."

Diana paused a bit, then approached J'onn carefully.

"When was the last time you left the tower?" she asked.

"I believe we were stopping Green Lantern's former partner from wreaking havoc for a misguided desire for revenge." J'onn answered.

Diana sighed.

"I meant outside of a mission." She clarified. "There's an entire planet down there, and you've only seen a small fraction of it. Surely you want to see more."

"I merely choose to be where I am most needed." J'onn insisted.

"Oh please, you're a super strong, shapeshifting, telepath." Diana retorted. "The only reason you're not down on the planet more is you don't want to be. I don't mean to presume, but… do you… not like humanity?"

J'onn paused for a moment.

"I don't… dislike them." J'onn finally responded.

"But you do not count yourself among them." Diana realized. "J'onn, I know that this is not Mars, and I know you miss your home, but we cannot bring back what we have lost."

She places a hand on his shoulder.

"Believe me, I know all too well how you feel." she insisted. "However, if you isolate yourself, then you will end up truly alone. You should embrace earth, embrace humanity. You don't have to do anything massive, you can start small. I'm certain Dr. Miller could help you integrate if you asked."

"I… am certain Kari has things to do for the DEO." J'onn replied. "I would hate to disrupt her work."

Before Diana could respond, Flash came running in with his communicator on.

"Diana, J'onn, Bats needs help down in Gotham." He explained. "I've already called the others but only Aquaman answered."

"Then we will have to suffice." Diana decided. "Did Batman say what was so urgent?"

"Something about magic and a stone that can warp reality." He answered. "Odds are, he'll explain more when we get there."

…

A few minutes later, Flash, Diana, J'onn, and a soaked Aquaman arrived at the bookstore, meeting Bats on the roof.

"So, what's this all about, Bats?" Flash asked.

"This." Batman replied, showing them the book.

Flash took it, speed reading through it.

"Arthurian legend." he declared, closing the book. "One of the most well known fairy tales in existence. What about it?"

"Someone has a particular interest in it." Batman explained. "An elderly man who owned the bookstore this book came from was taken to the hospital over it."

"So?" Aquaman asked.

"So, I checked." Batman responded. "He was 32 years old."

"You believe something, or someone, caused him to age up?" Flash questioned. "That's crazy."

"I know," Aquaman replied. "And I'm just the king of Atlantis."

Flash froze for a moment.

"Ok, point." Flash relented.

"Fact and folklore tend to coincide more often than not." Diana insisted. "As such, there are those who study the facts behind the fiction. Perhaps there is someone who can help us discern what is real and what is not."

"I think I know a guy." Batman suggested.

…

Later, the League arrived at a massive Victorian manor on the outskirts of Gotham City. The entire place just gave off an eerie vibe, like something unnatural lived there.

"Yeah, this does seem like the house of a friend of yours." Aquaman commented.

"Isn't this where they used to film The Addams Family?" Flash quipped.

"It belongs to Jason Blood, a renowned demonologist with personal interest in Arthurian Legend." Batman explained. "If anyone can tell us more about the Philosopher's Stone, it's him."

They all went up to the door as Batman prepared to knock. Before his knuckles even touched the wood, the door opened of its own accord.

"Ok… that is creepy." Aquaman commented.

They walked into a massive hallway with a blood red carpet on wooden floors. The walls were decorated with paintings from various eras of history, all of them of the same man. Busts of the man stood on marble pedestals, looking out with cold, stone expressions. J'onn took note of one painting in particular, showing the man in all the others with a blonde woman in his arms. There was a tiny baby in the woman's grasp, the pink blanket suggesting it was a girl. It was the only painting where the man seemed to be smiling.

"Welcome to my home." a voice called out from beside the hearth. "Come by the fire. I've made tea."

The Leaguers approached, greeted by the same man from all the paintings, a red haired man with a white streak down the middle. He wore a comfortable suit with a red tie, holding a tea cup in his hand.

"Hello Jason." Batman greeted. "Sorry to say, this isn't a social call."

"With you, Batman, it never is." Jason remarked.

"What do you know about the Philosopher's Stone?" Diana asked.

Jason's tea cup slipped out of his hands, smashing onto the floor.

"What happened." Jason asked.

"A book shop owner was hyper aged into an old man," Batman elaborated. "By someone, or something, looking for the stone."

"Morgaine..." Jason snarled, something in his voice not sounding human. "She's back."

"Who?" J'onn questioned.

"Morgaine Le Fey, a powerful sorceress and the sister of King Arthur." Jason explained. "She laid siege to camelot, hoping to take the stone. However, the wizard Merlin managed to hide it before she could."

"Any idea where?" Aquaman asked.

"As a matter of fact, I know exactly where it is." Jason answered. "Come, we must move quickly if we are to stop Morgaine from retrieving the stone."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Flash let out. "We?"

"Yes." Jason nodded. "I'm coming with you."

"If you're right about Morgaine, this is less of a learning trip and more of a 'save the world' trip." Aquaman told him. "No offense, but I doubt you'll be of much help."

Jason smirked.

"There is more to me than meets the eye, your highness." He smirked. "Now come along. It's a long flight to England."

Jason just walked off as the other Leaguers joined him.

"Where'd you find this guy, Bats?" Aquaman asked.

"It's a long story." Batman replied.

…

Meanwhile, in an ancient English Castle, a security guard was making his rounds through the grand halls. As he passed by one suit of armor, he noticed the shield was crooked so he opted to straighten it. As he admired his handiwork, he heard what sounded like a child's voice coming from down the hall. He glanced around the corner to see a boy in medieval princely robes with a blonde bowl cut playing with a sword. He swung it around with surprising grace, slicing through a suit of armor.

"Take that, foul denisan!" the boy declared. "Taste cold steel!"

The boy then hacked down another set of armor, causing the guard to call out.

"Now see here, young man, what are you doing here?" He demanded. "This castle is closed to tourists. Now, where are your parents?"

"You mean my mother?" The boy asked, resting his sword on his shoulder. "She's right behind you."

The guard turned to see a woman in a beautiful purple gown wearing an elegant golden mask practically floating above him. Caught off guard for a moment, the security guard fumbled before regaining his composure.

"Listen here, ma'am, your son has just damaged two priceless artifacts." He declared. "There will be consequences for-"

Before he could finish, the woman, none other than Morgaine Le Fey herself placed her hands on his face, absorbing his very life force into her body. After a few seconds, he dropped to the ground a withered old man, while the wrinkles on the woman's hands faded away.

"Pay him no mind, sir." the woman spoke. "Children will be children. Come, Mordred. We have other matters to attend to."

"Coming, Mother." Mordred called back, discarding the sword.

The two made their way through the castle, arriving in what appeared to be a large crypt guarded by several suits of armor. Under her mask, Morgaine smiled as she floated across the room towards a large stone arc sitting on a raised platform.

"At last, after all these centuries, the Philosopher's Stone is finally ours." She declared triumphantly.

She and Mordred approached the arc and Morgaine used her magic to move the top. Once it was fully removed, the two looked inside to find, to their shock, nothing.

"Gone?" Morgaine let out. "Curse you Merlin… Even after all these centuries you continue to be a thorn in my-"

A sudden eerie glow from a pendant on her neck cut off her angered rant. She looked down at it, her eyes narrowing behind her mask.

"He's coming." She snarled. "Merlin's pet."

"What do we do?" Mordred asked.

"We'll prepare a little welcome for our dear Jason Blood." Morgaine shared.

…

Later, the League and Jason arrived at the castle. As they walked through the halls, Flash came across the aged security guard, seeing his youthful photo on his badge.

"Guys," Flash called out. "Looks like she was here."

"The poor man." Diana lamented.

"Let's just hope we're not too late." Batman voiced. "Jason, where would the stone be?"

"This way." Jason directed.

The group arrived in the crypt where they found the room empty and the arc closed once again. Diana walked over to it, lifting the massive stone lid with ease. Arthur watched her and snorted.

"Show off." He teased.

Diana just smirked as they looked inside, seeing an empty arc.

"It's gone." Diana dreaded.

"Then Morgaine has won?" J'onn feared.

"Not necessarily." Jason replied.

He began patting the bottom of the arc, his hand glowing a bright yellow after the third pat.

"The stone was removed long before Morgaine got here." He announced. "It's safe, for now."

"Then we can't afford to waste time." Diana declared. "We must-"

Just then, the doors to the crypt slammed shut, putting the League and Jason on full alert. As they turned around, the suits of armor in the room began glowing with yellow energy before moving on their own and drawing their weapons.

"Looks like Morgaine's provided a little surprise for us." Aquaman remarked, pulling out his trident.

"Jason, get to the door!" Batman told him. "We'll cover you!"

Jason nodded and ran off as the League sprung into action. Aquaman leapt to one suit of armor and stabbed it with his trident. He then hoisted it into the air and flung it at two others coming towards him. J'onn phased through one suit before grabbing its helmet and crushing it. Despite that, the suit still turned around and smacked J'onn with its mace, knocking him aside. Wonder Woman used her sword to block and deflect a suits attacks. She then took out her shield and used it to knock the suits sword out of its hands before slicing it in half.

Jason meanwhile managed to reach the door and tried to open it, only to find the doors magically sealed shut. He pulled on the handles and threw his weight against them, but it was to no avail.

"We're trapped!" He called out.

"Yeah, and these tin cans keep coming!" Aquaman shouted, stabbing one with his trident before another attempted to steal it.

Batman quickly flipped over one suit and punched it with a shock gauntlet. He then grabbed the arm of another one and used a batarang to lob it off, taking its sword and using it to slice it in half. Flash meanwhile just ran from suit to suit, punching it down as best he could.

"How many of these things are there?" Flash asked.

"Too many!" Batman replied, getting knocked back by one suits shield.

"They will overwhelm us unless we think of something!" Wonder Woman shared, holding back one suit's sword.

Jason looked out at the Leaguers before cursing under his breath.

"Damn you, Morgaine." He swore.

He closed his eyes, clenching his fists.

"_Gone! Gone! Oh Form of Man!  
Arise the Demon, Etrigan!_"

The League turned towards Jason as he transformed in a blaze of hellfire. His skin turned a mustard yellow as his eyes became solid red. His hair receded, giving way for short horns and batlike ears. His clothes were replaced with red and purple robes from the medieval period and he snarled with smoke billowing out of his mouth.

"Whoa…" Flash let out before turning to Batman. "Did you know he could do that?"

"Yes." Batman nodded. "That's Jason's alter ego, a demon bound to him by Merlin centuries ago."

"You always seem to meet the strangest people." Flash commented.

"You've had your fun, now it's my turn." Etrigan spoke. "Time to make you golems burn!"

He leapt up into the air, breathing fire out his mouth. Instinctively, J'onn took cover as the fire consumed the metal suits, melting them down to nothing but bits of useless slag. Once they were all nothing but scrap, he killed the fire and wiped his mouth. Diana went over to J'onn, putting a hand on his back.

"It's over." she told him. "The fire is gone."

J'onn slowly came to his senses as he joined with the others.

"The witch's trap has failed this day, and when I find her, there's hell to pay." Etrigan swore, kicking some of the bits of slag.

"That's cute." Aquaman commented. "Hellraiser meets Dr. Seuss. That your thing? Rhyming while smiting?"

"The prince of water doth mock me so?" Etrigan snarled. "Take this outside. Let's have a go."

"Anytime, anyplace." Aquaman retorted.

"Not here or now." Wonder Woman interrupted, getting between them. "We do have greater enemies to deal with right now."

"She's right." Batman agreed. "We need to find Morgaine before she finds the stone."

"The task before us, as you say, is easier said than done." Etrigan warned. "For centuries have I hunt Le Fey, yet every time, she's won."

"You seem to have a personal score with Morgaine." Flash noted. "Why is that?"

"My history is mine alone!" Etrigan bellowed. "Ask again, and I flay skin from bone!"

"If you wish us to help you find Morgaine, we would require knowing your history with her." J'onn reasoned. "I assume it has something to do with the picture of the woman in Jason Blood's castle."

Etrigan growled, then let out a snort.

"A woman indeed, one close to his heart." Etrigan answered. "His first family, which Morgaine tore apart..."

…

_Camelot, many centuries ago_

_Outside the walls of the fabled castle, an army of evil monsters laid siege to the walls. So far, they had held up against the assault, but it was only a matter of time. At the gates of the castle, several knights stood at the ready as the monsters tried to bam through. At the same time, a lone knight in black armor came running down the stone steps._

"_The King wants all knights on the wall to aid in the defense!" the knight declared._

"_But the gates-" one knight protested._

"_I'll stand watch." the black knight promised. "Hurry!"_

_The other knights obliged as they took off. The black knight then took off his helmet, revealing himself to be Jason, one with longer hair that did not have the distinctive white streak. He then went to the gates and removed the bar keeping them closed. Then he went over to the winch, lowering the drawbridge and allowing the hordes to enter the castle. Amongst the hordes was Morgaine, not yet sporting her golden mask, and her son Mordred, identical to his modern appearance._

"_Did Arthur truly believe mere walls would be enough to keep me away?" she chuckled._

"_I have done as you commanded." Jason told her, bowing before her. "Camelot is now yours, and my family will no longer fester in poverty."_

"_Indeed." Morgaine confirmed. "You have done well, Jason Blood. And your efforts will be rewarded."_

_She leaned down as if to embrace him, but instead, a blade pierced through a gap in his armor, causing him to gasp and choke. Blood pooled out his mouth as his strength began to leave his body._

"_W-why…?" he gurgled._

"_You are not the only one with a family to consider." Morgaine told him. "I do this for my son, and Camelot's new ruler."_

_She and Mordred walked past him into the castle as the world began to go black around Jason._

…

_Sometime later, Jason awoke to Merlin standing over him, the wizard's staff glowing a bright red. Upon seeing that Jason was awake, the glow faded and the wizard gave Jason a cruel glare._

"_I hope you are proud of your actions, Jason." He declared coldly. "Because of your foolishness and short sightedness, Camelot has fallen!"_

"_My family..." Jason grunted, forcing himself to stand. "My wife… my son..."_

"_After the attack on the castle, Morgaine turned her attention to the village, stamping out any who would depose her son's rule." Merlin informed._

_Horror washed over Jason as he struggled to walk over to a window. His eyes went wide when he saw the fires raging in the village. He quickly ran out of the castle and down to the village, searching for a certain house. He finally found it, seeing little more than a smoking wreck in its place. As he entered the doorway, his blood ran cold and he fell to his knees._

"_No..." he sobbed, tears streaming down his face at the sight of the charred remains of his family._

"_See what your actions have wrought ." Merlin declared._

"_I have lost everything," Jason told him, turning to him furiously. "Is that not punishment enough?!"_

"_No!" Merlin replied, the red glow returning to his staff. "The blood of Camelot is on your hands, Jason! You are the cause of its destruction, and thus you must pay for your actions."_

"_Please!" Jason begged. "What more can you take from me that Morgaine has not already?!"_

"_I have taken death from you." Merlin answered. "Your spirit is now bound to that of my servant Etrigan. Together, you will hunt Morgaine, never knowing true peace until she has been destroyed."_

_Jason was then struck by magical energies, transforming him into Etrigan for the first time._

…

"And so we're trapped in this endless chase, a man and demon who share a face." Etrigan concluded.

"You've been through so much." Diana realized.

"How has she eluded you all this time?" Batman asked.

"A gem she holds that has a spell." Etrigan explained. "When I am near, it can always tell."

"With that brimstone smell, who needs an amulet." Aquaman remarked.

Etrigan growled at Aquaman, smoke rising from the corners of his mouth.

"Enough." J'onn interrupted before turning to Etrigan. "Perhaps you should consider another approach."

Etrigan backed off, turning to J'onn

"All plans I've had were doomed to fail, let's see if yours will prevail." He declared.

"I can do a telepathic scan for her." J'onn told him. "It will only take a moment."

Etrigan did a "go ahead" gesture and J'onn began the scan.

…

Meanwhile in London, Morgaine and Mordred took refuge in another old castle, one that had been their home for awhile. Alchemical ingredients were strewn across an old table, remnants of past projects. Mordred sat at the table, dangling a mouse by its tail just out of reach of a black cat.

"Where?" Morgaine pondered. "Where could Merlin have hidden that infernal stone?"

"Maybe he didn't." Mordred suggested. "What if the archeologists who found that castle helped themselves to it? I know I would have."

"Of course." Morgaine exclaimed. "Why didn't I-"

She was suddenly cut off by a gasp as she clutched her head, stumbling backward. Mordred looked up at his mother in terror, dropping the mouse and catching her.

"Mother, are you okay?" he questioned.

"Someone is reaching out into my mind," She told him. "Trying to find me."

"Is it him?" Mordred asked. "The demon?"

"No, a mere amatur." Morgaine dismissed. "He has no idea who he's dealing with."

Her eyes began glowing as she lashed out at her mental assailant.

…

J'onn suddenly cried out in pain, grabbing his head before falling to his knees, keeling over into unconsciousness.

"J'onn!" the other Leaguers cried out, running over to him.

He remained unresponsive, but his mind was working overtime.

…

Slowly, J'onn regained consciousness. He picked himself up and rubbed his head in pain, only to look up and see he was back on red landscape spread as far as the eye could see and that wasn't all. Before him stood a large martian city, untouched by the ravages of war. There were even plants all around him, plants he had not seen in years.

"It… can't be…" J'onn let out.

"J'onn." a female voice called out to him.

J'onn turned and saw his wife descending the steps of a house, his house.

"M'yri'ah?" He gasped, barely able to believe his own eyes.

She ran to him, throwing her arms around him and kissing him.

"Welcome home, my love." she told him happily.

"How…" J'onn mustered. "How are you here? How is all of this…"

"Come, the girls have missed you greatly." M'yri'ah insisted, taking his hand. "They're inside."

"The girls…" J'onn realized. "K'hym… T'ania…"

M'yri'ah lead J'onn inside the house, where he was shocked to see it the way it was before the war. Holographic images of his family danced on a small table as martian plants grew in oddly shaped vases. Glowing orbs hovered on the roof for lighting, and two young martian girls played with a ball on a carpet.

"Girls…" J'onn let out in awe.

"Father!" The two girls cried out in unison, running over to him.

They hugged him around his waist, talking over each other as they discussed their day. J'onn just held them close, shocked at the chance to do it again.

"I cannot remember the last time I held you in my arms." He said softly. "I have been away from home, living on unfamiliar surroundings for so long."

"Then stay." M'yri'ah told him. "We have been waiting for you."

"Yes, stay father!" K'hym pleaded.

"Stay! Stay!" T'ania cheered.

"I will!" J'onn declared. "I will stay! I am truly home!"

His form melted, reverting to his natural Martian form as he just held his family.

"Foolish martian!" Etrigan's voice suddenly boomed, a fiery portal opening up to allow the demon into J'onn's home. "Weak minded fool! This is an illusion, a trick most cruel!"

"How dare you violate the sanctity of my home!" J'onn declared as he stood in front of his family. "Leave here, now!"

"Time to leave, that much is true." Etrigan agreed. "But I'll not go. Not without you!"

He pounced on J'onn, knocking him into a table as the two traded blows. Etrigan quickly got J'onn in a headlock, working his magic to dispel the illusion. Everything around them began to melt around them, including his family.

…

"No!" J'onn screamed.

He shot up in his seat on the Javelin, looking around and seeing the other Leaguers and Etrigan standing over him.

"J'onn, are you alright?" Diana asked.

"Thought we lost you there for a minute." Flash admitted.

"Then… it was all an illusion." J'onn lamented.

"A fantasy of heart's desire." Etrigan informed him. "Of family and home, long lost to fire"

J'onn got up, barely able to keep the rush of pain and loss out of his face.

"Poor guy." Flash lamented.

Both fell silent as Diana approached J'onn, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

J'onn turned to her silently, but regained his composure.

"Yes." He told her. "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" She asked. "I know you miss your family greatly."

"They are of the dead, now dust and bone." Etrigan snorted coldly. "Now tell us Martian, what of the stone?"

"She hasn't found the stone yet." J'onn answered. "I was able to learn that much."

"Thank Hera." Diana said, relieved.

"Before she lashed out at me, I sensed the words 'archeologists' and 'castle'." J'onn reported.

"She must've been talking about the archeologists who found the castle." Flash deduced. "One of them might have the stone."

"But the excavation of this place was years ago." Aquaman reasoned. "Most of the people who worked on it might be dead by now."

"It's a start." Batman reasoned. "Flash, see if you can find any records on the castles discovery and excavation."

"I'm on it." Flash replied, speeding off.

…

While the group waited for Flash to return, silence fell over the Javelin. Etrigan glared at J'onn the entire time, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Trust not in the Martian, his will is gone." he warned Batman softly. "He is now no more than the witch's pawn."

"Let us worry about that." Batman replied.

"Heed my words, man of bat." Etrigan snapped. "She's turned more powerful men than that. Your greatest desire she'll offer thus, and follow you will, and leave all in your dust."

"You should know better than anyone, shouldn't you?" Batman remarked.

Etrigan snarled in response before Flash came running back in.

"I think I got something." He reported. "The castle was excavated about fifty years ago. As Aquaman predicted, most of the crew is dead save for two men: Henry Moss and Harv Hickman."

"Harv Hickman?" Aquaman repeated. "The big magazine tycoon?"

"The very same." Flash answered. "Henry Moss became a professor of history before retiring back in 2015."

"Either one of them could have the stone." Diana pondered.

"Then we'll have to split up." Batman decided. "Diana, take Flash and Aquaman to investigate Hickman. I'll stay with J'onn and Etrigan to track down Moss."

"You sure it's a good idea to leave tall, dark, and gruesome with J'onn?" Aquaman asked. "He's been giving him the stink-eye since he woke up."

"I'll keep an eye on him." Batman reassured. "Now go. We're running out of time."

The heroes nodded, then Diana, Aquaman, and Flash all headed off.

…

Out in the english countryside, an elderly man was out for a walk with his dog. As the sun began to go down, he returned to a fair-sized house situated on a hill. He entered his front hall, pushing the door shut with his foot as he went to untether his dog. However, someone stopped the door before it shut altogether.

"Excuse me." a voice called out.

The old man turned back and saw a man of African descent standing in the door. He was clean shaven all across his head and was wearing a white button down shirt and some slacks.

"My name is J'onn Jonzz." the man greeted.

"John Jones, huh?" the old man repeated. "Pleasure. I'm Henry Moss. How can I help you?"

"My car broke down a few kilometers back." John explained. "I was wondering if I could use your phone to call for aid."

"Not a problem." Moss replied, opening the door wider. "Just be careful. I have a few breakables on display around my home."

John stepped inside and saw the vast collection of antiquities around the house.

"This is quite the collection you've assembled." John commended.

"It's nothing impressive." Moss brushed off. "Just a few trinkets I've picked up over the years. I used to be an archeologist before my knees gave out on me."

"So nothing truly noteworthy, then?" John guessed.

"Fraid not." Moss admitted. "That luck fell to my old partner, Hickman."

He settles into a worn armchair by the fireplace, his dog settling at his feet.

"He found some strange relic, one that made him rich and famous." He explained before leaning back in his chair. "But I'm not bitter. I've enjoyed my simple life. I got married, had a couple of rugrats, a simple but full life, you know what I mean?"

"I did… once…" John replied.

"Family is a real treasure, one you you can't put a price on." Moss went on. "Hickman can keep his magic stone. Phone's down the hall on the right."

"Right." John nodded. "Though, if you do not mind, I would like to continue talking."

"Not at all." Moss assured. "I'll make some tea. It's been awhile since I've had someone to talk to outside of Daisy here anyhow."

The dog barked as Moss went to make some tea. As he did, Batman and Etrigan observed from a tree outside the house.

"Moss doesn't have the stone, Hickman does." Batman declared into the comm link.

"_Copy that._" Flash replied. "_We'll get it back ASAP._"

...

Across town, the three Leaguers arrived at a massive mansion with dozens of cars parked outside and even more people dressed in various costumes lined up in front of the door.

"Whoa." Flash let out. "For a guy pushing a hundred, he knows how to party hard."

"Must be his annual costume party." Aquaman guessed.

"How do you know this?" Diana questioned.

"When you've been going to the same bar for as long as I have, you tend to meet people with particular interests." Aquman explained.

"At least we'll blend in." Flash commented.

The three of them started towards the house, passing through the line to the annoyance of the potential guests.

"Hey!"

"No cuts!"

"What's the big idea?!"

"Sorry," Aquaman apologized. "Official save the world business."

They made it to the door, where they were stopped by an oversized bouncer. He held up a hand as he looked down at them through thick shades.

"Invitations?" he prompted.

"We are here on official Justice League business." Wonder Woman declared.

"Yeah, right," the bouncer remarked. "Just like them."

He gestured with his thumb to a bunch of poorly dressed Justice League cosplayers off to the side. Aquaman cringed slightly at the sight as the bouncer cleared his throat.

"No invites, no entry." He declared. "Now beat it."

The three looked at each other in minor annoyance.

"So, strength, speed, or splash?" Aquaman proposed.

"I said leave." The bouncer snapped, grabbing Wonder Woman by her shoulder.

"Strength." Both Flash and Aquaman said in unison.

They both hit the deck as Wonder Woman threw the bouncer over her shoulder. He went flying across the hard and into a bird bath, smashing it on impact.

"I hate when people insist on being hostile." She commented.

"Right?" Aquaman let out. "No one wants to talk things out anymore."

The bouncer slowly picked himself up and pulled out a walkie talkie.

"We have a situation at the front gate!" He reported. "hurry!"

More guards came running out as the three heroes prepared for battle. However, before things could escalate any further, an older voice cut through the din.

"Wait!" The voice demanded.

The guards began to part, allowing a man in a silk robe smoking a pipe to approach the trio, clearly Harv Hickman. He looked like the definition of a sleazy old man, especially when he starts eyeing Diana with a lecherous stare.

"How can I deny such a goddess?" He leered, taking her hand and kisses it.

Diana internalized her disgust as Hickman released her hand, wrapping an arm around her waist as his hand drifted a bit lower than it should.

"By all means, come in." He insisted.

he leads Diana in, with Aquaman and Flash following behind

"I'm surprised Diana didn't throttled the guy." Aquaman commented. "I guess after a century, she's gotten used to it."

"You kidding?" Flash let out. "Ten bucks says he gets slapped within the hour."

"You're on." Aquaman agreed as they went inside.

...

Back at Moss' place, Etrigan and Batman had moved from the tree to an adjacent roof for a better view of the entire house. Etrigan was less than thrilled, turning to Batman to express his annoyance.

"We know the stone's not been this way, so tell me now, why do we stay?" He snarled.

"Because, Morgaine might not know Moss doesn't have it." Batman rationalized. "if she comes, we'll be waiting."

They looked through the window, where Moss was having tea with 'John Jones'

"Tainted goods, that martian be." Etrigan warned. "A hazard to both you and me."

"I'd trust J'onn with my life." Batman insisted.

"A trust I fear leads you astray," Etrigan mused, "but to your grave, I'll send a bouquet."

Batman just glared as he turns back to the house, where John and Moss continued to chat

"I tell you, my Maria was a spitfire." Moss went on. "Never let me get away with anything."

"She sounds quite remarkable." John commented.

"She was." Moss agreed. "One of the best things that happened to me."

He sighed, a twinge of sadness in his eyes as he spoke once again.

"Not a day goes by that I don't miss her." He lamented.

"A feeling I know all too well." John agreed.

"Even so, it won't do us no good to wallow in pain." Moss reasoned. "We'll end up isolated and alone, and that's just not right."

"My friends tell me the same thing." John remarked.

"Then listen to them." Moss insisted. "Find something or someone that makes you happy. It won't be the same as before, but that's okay. Sometimes to move on, we need to let go."

John pondered what Moss said, wondering if he had a point. All of a sudden, a shroud of energy emanated from the doorway. It coalesced into the form of Morgaine and Mordred, which had both Moss and John on their feet.

"Let go." Morgaine repeated. "An excellent idea. How about we start with the Philosopher's Stone?"

"What the bloody hell?!" Moss exclaimed.

"Stay behind me!" John insisted, putting himself between Moss and Morgaine.

The sorceress looked at John, tilting her head slightly.

"Oh, I do believe we've met before." She announced.

"I doubt that." John insisted.

"I never forget a face." Morgaine replied.

She held up a hand, sending a powerful energy blast at John. He went flying across the room, hitting the wall hard as he reverted into his Martian Manhunter form. Moss gasped in shock.

"John?" He questioned. "What's going on here?"

"Forgive me." J'onn pleaded, pulling himself up. "The last man who saw me in my natural state... I did not wish it on you."

"How sentimental." Morgaine snorted.

She snapped her fingers and Moss collapsed, consciousness robbed from his body. Etrigan and Batman took the opportunity to smash through the windows, landing in the living room before Morgaine.

"At last, foul witch, we meet again!" Etrigan howled. "Now on this night, I'll bring your end!"

He shot a fire blast at Morgaine, but she blocked it effortlessly.

"Arrogant beast!" She boasted. "You've hounded me for centuries for your own crimes. Perhaps you should rest!"

She threw a magical attack at him, one that knocked him back as Batman launched a batarang at her. She merely twisted her wrist, summoning a magic shield that shattered the projectile on impact.

As this was going on, J'onn attempted to rise, wanting to aid his companions. However, the voice of his wife stopped him in his tracks.

"J'onn…" She called out.

"M'yri'ah?" He cried.

He turned, seeing a swirling white portal with the silhouette of his beloved wife just out of reach. She held out a hand for him, as if beckoning him to come to her.

"J'onn, come back to me." She pleaded. "Come home. I'm waiting for you."

Batman happened to look over, seeing J'onn in his deluded state.

"J'onn!" he shouted. "Snap out of it!"

Morgaine hit him with a magic attack while his attention was diverted, sending him flying into Etrigan and through the wall of the house.

Come Mordred," Morgaine ordered. "What we seek is not here

She and Mordred flew off as Etrigan got to his feet, watching as J'onn flew over to Moss. He placed two fingers on his pulse, letting out a sigh of relief when he felt something.

"He's in shock, but he's still alive." He announced. "He'll recover."

Etrigan just snarled, then turned on J'onn, grabbing him by the throat and slamming him into a desk.

"A traitor born of evil's fire!" He roared, punching J'onn across the face. "Betrayed for witch's offered desires!"

He tried to deliver a second punch, but Batman grabbed his fist.

"No…" Batman let out in a weak tone. "Leave him... alone…"

Batman then abruptly collapsed to the ground, much to the shock of his companions.

"Batman!" J'onn cried out.

Etrigan dropped J'onn, allowing him to check on the fallen hero.

"The witch escaped by your decree, and the Batman's life, her exit fee." He snarled. "You could have stopped her, this be true. Now he lies in pain, because of you."

J'onn just stared off, realizing that Etrigan was right.


	26. Letting Go

_Chapter 26: Letting Go_

Onboard the Watchtower, Batman was situated in the medical bay, bandages on his torso and around his head. His cape and cowl hung next to the bed, leaving his head exposed so J'onn could better tend to him. Soon, he began to wake up, groaning in pain as he tried to get up. J'onn quickly tried to stop him, placing a hand on his chest.

"Easy." he said softly. "Do not try and get up. You have a concussion and two cracked ribs."

"I've had worse." Batman replied.

J'onn relented, then took the cape and cowl from where it hung, offering it to Batman.

"I only removed it so I could ensure you were unharmed." He informed the Dark Knight. "No one else has seen your face, I assure you."

"Thanks." Batman replied, putting the cape and cowl back on. "What about Le Fey?"

"She got away." J'onn admitted before looking down in shame. "I... apologize. My hesitation led to her escape and your injuries. Perhaps Etrigan is right. Perhaps Morgaine has tainted me."

"Don't let him get to you." Batman insisted. "He's been hunting her for centuries."

"But he is telling the truth." J'onn went on. "She showed me my family. My wife, my daughters… Seeing them again has been a dream I've held for so long. The idea of holding them in my arms once more… it was too much for me to resist."

He clenched his fists, a layer of sorrow in his voice as he spoke again.

"You have no idea what that means for me."

In a rare display of emotions, Batman placed a comforting hand on J'onn's shoulder.

"Actually," Batman told him, his voice softer than usual, "I do."

...

Back at Hickman's place, the party was in full swing. Guests were dancing all across the room as Hickman showed the three heroes around.

"Home theater, complete gym, game room," He listed off, "as well as a collection of some of my most favorite pieces of art."

He brought them to a particular statue of a warrior woman

"Take this one for example." He told them. "One of my personal favorites. It's a genuine Greek-

"Roman." Diana cut off.

"Excuse me?" Hickman responded.

"It is a roman copy of a statue of Artemis." Diana explained.

"How do you know?" Hickman challenged.

"She's pretty knowledgeable about these things." Aquaman insisted.

"It stood in a temple for Diana, her Roman counterpart." Diana went on.

"No relation, I'm assuming?" Flash guessed.

"None." Diana replied. "But, I did provide the pose for the artist."

"A model?" Hickman noted. "Impressive. I could set you up with a gig."

"Anyway," Flash cut off. "We're here for a particular piece of your collection."

"What do you know of the Philosopher's stone?" Aquaman asked.

"Ah, the crown jewel of my collection." Hickman sighed wistfully. "Right this way."

He then led them to his bedroom, which was filled with more ancient antiques, including a strange rectangular stone sitting on the headrest of his bed.

"When I was working on castle excavations for Castle Branic, I came across this baby." He explained. "It changed my life. Pretty soon, I had everything I ever wanted: money, cars, women."

He leered at Diana as he said the last bit, which just seemed to set Diana off.

"Are you telling me you possessed the most powerful relic and the world, and you used it to get money and women?" She questioned hotly.

"What else is there?" He asked.

All three heroes just rolled their eyes.

"You know, if you wanted to punch him, we'd totally understand." Aquaman commented.

Before anything else can be said, the entire manor began to shake. The front doors opened and a massive whirlwind came roaring inside. It began attempting to pull everyone inside off their feet, flinging them into walls and the ceiling. Unwilling to be tossed about, Aquaman planted his trident into the ground, grabbing hold of Flash to keep him steady. Diana merely planted her feet and caught Hickman by his robe, keeping him from flying off as well. After a bit, the whirlwind died down as Morgaine and Mordred entered, the former eying the stone maliciously.

"At last, after all these years," She declared. "The stone is mine!"

"Not yet!" Wonder Woman defied.

She tossed Hickman asode, diving for the stone. As Morgan blasted at her, Aquaman moved and blocked the blast with his trident.

"You're not the only one with magic, lady!" Aquaman boasted, sending a shot of power back at her.

Diana managed to get the stone, immediately diving for cover behind some of the antiques on display. Morgaine shot at her as Diana continued to hide.

"Flash!" Diana cried out, getting his attention before tossing him the stone. "Run!"

He caught it and ran off in an instant, a livid Morgaine trying to blast him as he did. Unfortunately for her, all she hit were a few artifacts and a large painting on the wall.

"My Neaman!" Hickman cried out in despair.

Morgaine then turned towards him, blasting him with magic from her eyes that caused him to cry out in pain. He fell to the ground, his body morphing as his arms melted into his torso. His mouth expanded, swallowing his entire face as he ripped through his robe, becoming a large, jagged toothed worm. The worm roared, charging at Diana. She flew up to try and stop the worm, only to get her leg caught in its mouth. It slammed her into a wall, prompting Aquaman to leap onto its back to try and help.

"Alright ugly!" He shouted. "Drop her now!"

Aquaman then stabbed the creature in its neck area, causing it to drop Diana before whipping the atlantean off. He went flying through the wall, out of sight of Diana.

...

Inside a beautiful pool room next door, two drop dead gorgeous women were swimming and enjoying the water. Suddenly, their play was interrupted by the wall exploding and Aquaman landing hard in between them. They screamed and scrambled backward as Aquaman pulled himself to his feet.

"Ladies." Aquaman greeted. "You might wanna run."

They looked up and saw the worm crashing through the wall after Aquaman. They screamed in horror before running for their lives. Aquaman then took note of his surroundings, realizing that the pool area was being fed by a natural spring. Grinning widely, he spin his trident, summoning a massive stream of water which he launched at the worm. It hit the worm hard, sending it crashing through the wall and onto the dance floor. Flash saw this and skidded to a stop, his eyes going wide.

"Uh-oh." He let out, tucking the stone onto his belt before turning to his teammates. "You two handle the worm. I'll get everyone to safety."

"Sure." Aquaman quipped. "Leave us with the hard job."

Flash ignored him and began zipping through the crowd. One by one, each of the guests began to disappear. They reappeared outside the house, safely on the street and on the other side of the property gates.

Back inside, Aquaman and Wonder Woman continued putting up a good fight against the worm. Aquaman spun his trident around to keep the worm back as Wonder Woman flew up and socked it on the jaw.

"Sorry, Harv." She told him.

As they continued to fight, Morgaine scanned the house, trying to catch sight of Flash. When she was unable to make him out amidst the red streaks he left in his wake, she let out a snarl of outrage.

"Enough of this!" She snapped.

She thrusted her hand outward, summoning the stone to her. Outside, Flash managed to get the last of the people to safety, only for the stone to start flying off his belt. With a yelp of surprise, he grabbed the stone, digging his heels into the ground to try and keep it from going back to Morgaine. Unfortunately, this proved a useless endeavor, the power of the spell too strong to stop.

"Guys!" He called over comms. "A little help!"

"Kinda busy here!" Aquaman replied, shooting at the worm.

With no one to help him, Flash could only watch as he was dragged ever closer to Morgaine. She held out her hands for the stone, but just as she was about to grab it, a jet of flames struck her in the stomach. The spell ended, Morgaine went flying backward, and Flash landed hard on his butt. Flash turned and saw Etrigan standing in the doorway, smoke billowing out his mouth.

"Why do you stay?!" He demanded. "The day is won! You have the stone, now run, Flash, run!"

"She's all yours." Flash remarked, running off.

As he disappeared from sight, Morgaine pulled herself from where she'd landed, staring down Etrigan.

"Stand aside, beast." she commanded.

"We stood aside for thee before." Etrigan growled. "But now, we obey thee no more!"

He immediately blasted at her, but she easily blocked the blast before returning her down.

"Is that truly the best you can do?" She taunted.

She kept blasting at him until he was knocked to the ground, groaning in pain as he struggled to move. Morgaine hovered over his prone form, her eyes glowing menacingly.

"Now, to put an end to Merlin's infernal servant, and his counterpart." she declared.

She then fired a massive blast of energy at him, only for Wonder Woman to land in front of him and block it with her bracelets. The power sent her skidding back a bit, but she still held strong. Morgaine just had enough time to look surprised before Diana threw her wrists together, sending out a shockwave of power that ripped through the estate. Morgaine ended up smashing hard into the house as Diana grabbed Etrigan by the back of his shirt and Aquaman by his wrist, taking off into the sky.

"Your power's strong, but not enough." Etrigan warned. "The witch's life has not been snuffed."

"We'll worry about that later!" She told him.

The three flew off into the sky as Morgaine got to her feet. Upon realizing her goal was now out of reach, she let out a primal scream, the entire house exploding from the sheer power she released before she vanished. Hickman, now a man once more, came stumbling out of the wreckage, clad only in underwear as he flopped onto his driveway.

…

In the Watchtower, the League placed the Philosopher's Stone into the Vault, one of the highest security areas onboard. The second Flash set it down, clamps locked onto it and an energy shield surrounded it. Flash then removed his glove, scanned his handprint, and the vault door closed.

"There." Flash declared. "Now only registered Leaguers can get to the stone."

"I'd like to see Le Fey try and come after it now." Aquaman boasted.

"Be careful what thou wishes for." Etrigan growled. "She'll hunt the stone for evermore. You think you're safe amidst the skies? She'll steal the Stone before your eyes."

"Well, aren't you the ever present ray of sunshine." Aquaman remarked. "We have the stone, she doesn't, and nobody save for the League can even get up here. As far as I'm concerned, this mission is over. So why don't you go find another house to haunt."

"You call yourself a hero and king?" Etrigan snorted. "I call you a worthless human being."

"I don't need to take this from a living gargoyle." Aquaman dismissed, walking off.

"He didn't mean that." Diana insisted.

"No, he completely did." Flash corrected. "What do you have against Aquaman anyway?"

"King Arthur was a noble man, one of honor and good will. To see another with his name, it makes me feel quite ill."

"Because he reminds you of what happened back in Camelot." Batman deduced. "Of your betrayal."

Etrigan snorted, then walked off.

"I think you hit the nail on the head, Bats." Flash noted.

…

Out in the Watchtower's observatory, J'onn was wandering around, his thoughts in utter turmoil. The voices of his family continued to echo in his mind, begging him to return to him. He tried to force them out, unable to handle the sorrow and anguish they brought with him. In desperation, he slammed his head against the glass, screwing his eyes shut. As he did, the voices went quiet, to which he cautiously opened his eyes. To his surprise, he found himself looking out at Mars, little more than a red light in the distance.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" A voice that was NOT his family, or the League, suddenly declared.

J'onn jumped, turning to see a translucent version of Morgaine hovering next to him.

"It truly was a paradise, for a time." She went on, looking out at the stars.

"Leave this place." J'onn told her. "You are not welcome here."

"I am not here." Morgaine corrected. "I am still in England, but I wanted a chance to talk. You've seen my power firsthand, seen what I can do. With the stone, I can do so much more."

"That is why you will never have it." J'onn insisted.

Morgaine chuckled slightly.

"Oh come now, Martian." She said. "Haven't you figured it out by now?"

The landscape before him suddenly shifted to that of Mars, both he and Morgaine now standing before his old home.

"I can return what you have lost." she promised. "I can restore the peaceful utopia of Mars, your family. I can give you what you've been missing for all this time. But, I need the Stone to pull it off."

J'onn was speechless at the prospect, to embrace his family once more. It almost sounded too good to be true. As he thought about it, the landscape melted once more, returning him to the Watchtower.

"Think about it." Morgaine told him before fading from sight.

…

Etrigan remained in the watchtower, having found a perch above some hanging monitors. He remained there like a gargoyle, staring down at the League as they went about their duties. Wonder Woman spared him a glance, meeting his eyes before shivering.

"I'm starting to share Aquaman's disdain towards Etrigan." She commented to Batman. "When he looks at me, it's like he's looking into my very soul."

"I'll admit, he's an unsettling being, but I'd rather have him with us than against us." Batman replied.

All of a sudden, the lights began to flicker before going out altogether. Etrigan instantly jumped off his perch, baring his teeth.

"It was too easy, I should have known." he growled. "Beware heroes, we are not alone."

Out of the shadows, the hordes of evil Morgaine has summoned back in Camelot began to appear. Batman and Wonder Woman took defensive positions as the lights came back on. Flash and Aquaman came running in at that, seeing the horde and instantly joining them.

"Whoa." Aquaman let out. "Where'd these guys come from?"

"Morgaine must've sent them." Batman deduced. "They're after the stone."

"Then they've come a long way for nothing." Wonder Woman declared, pulling out her sword.

She then darted forward, slashing at several monsters as Etrigan shot fire at the. The fire seemed to do little as the creatures simply passed through it. Batman then grabbed a bola from his belt, tripping one up, but its brethren just kept coming. Flash sped around punching one after the other, but it never seemed to be enough.

"We're getting outflanked!" Diana shouted. "Where's J'onn?"

…

J'onn flew through the halls of the Watchtower, seemingly oblivious to the fighting going on above him. He phased through the floors, appearing before the vault. He used his handprint to open the door, revealing the Philosopher's stone.

…

Back with the other Leaguers, their fight with the monsters carried them to the observation room. Batman managed to knock one monster off the platform before engaging with another. Aquaman used his trident to block several sword strikes before performing a massive sweep, knocking them back. Flash sped back and forth, punching one monster after another. As he came to a brief stop however, one of the monsters hit across the face, allowing others to do the same. He did his best to fight them off, but they were starting to overwhelm him. Wonder Woman managed to kick one monster back, but was hit by another, putting her next to Aquaman.

"There's too many of these things!" Aquaman exclaimed.

"I'm open to suggestions!" Flash shouted back before getting hit again.

"What we need is a strong maelstrom," Etrigan insisted, "to send these things back where they came from!"

Flash perked at that, then quickly began running around the monsters, picking up speed with each rotation.

"Thou hast proven thyselves a constant vice," Etrigan declared, "By my command, thou shall be ice!"

A powerful wave of energy shot out from his hands, slowly covering the monsters in ice. Flash's constant speed accelerated the process.

"Greater speed, tis what we need!" Etrigan yelled.

"You got it!" Flash replied, going faster.

Flash kept running faster and faster, causing the ice covered monsters to start breaking to pieces, until finally, they all shattered. Flash skidded to a stop, the bits of frozen monsters falling like hail around them. Aquaman brushed bits off himself.

"Well that was disgusting." he deadpanned.

"Hey, it worked." Flash replied, running up to him. "That's good enough for me."

"Why didn't J'onn answer our call?" Diana questioned.

"Maybe these things spread elsewhere in the tower." Aquaman suggested.

"Don't be daft, the answer's well known." Etrigan snarled. "The Martian is gone, and with him, the Stone."

The four Leaguers all looked at each other in dread, but decided to head to the vault just in case.

…

As feared, the vault was empty. There was no sign of the stone, or J'onn.

"I warned thee once, I warned thee twice!" Etrigan howled. "But none would listen to my advice!"

"Maybe because we don't like selling out friends!" Aquaman challenged. "Did that cross your little demon mind?!"

"Back off pretender! I'll hear no more!" Etrigan snapped before turning to leave. "I'm going alone to even the score!"

"You will not!" Wonder Woman declared, standing in front of him. "If you intend to do J'onn harm-!"

"The Martian's fallen for desired vice." Etrigan interjected. "Now the traitor must pay the price."

"Enough!" she let out, slapping him across the face.

Etrigan rubbed his cheek.

"We waste our time while you four fume." He told them. "With the stone, the witch will seal our doom."

"Hate to admit it, but he's right." Flash agreed, speeding in. "the Javelin's gone, and J'onn's security code is still punched into the hanger controls."

"We need to talk J'onn down while we still have a chance." Batman insisted.

"Hard to do since we're stuck up here." Aquaman remarked.

"Not for long." Batman replied, activating his comms. "Cyborg, we need a Boom Tube, now!"

…

J'onn flew the Javelin towards the tower where Morgaine and Mordred were staying. Inside the tower, Mordred sat in anticipation of their upcoming victory.

"I still can't believe it, mother." He let out. "After all these years, I'm finally getting my kingdom!"

"It has been an arduous road my son," Morgaine admitted. "But it will be worth it."

"I need a castle, one of my very own." Mordred insisted. "This dusty old tower is no place to rule."

Morgaine shot her magic all throughout the tower, transforming into that of a Medieval castle. The room they were in became a majestic throne room with a proud throne for Mordred to sit in.

"This is but a small sample of what is in store, my son." Morgaine promised. "With the stones power, I can make this reach the world over."

Mordred laughed in anticipation as he ran over to his throne and leapt into it. At that time, the Javelin landed just outside. J'onn came out and flew over to Morgaine with the stone in his hand.

"Ah, the final piece arrives." Morgaine mused. "Come forth, my noble knight."

J'onn walked forward, prepared to give the stone to her. Suddenly, a Boom Tube opened up between them, allowing the League and Etrigan to leap through. Cyborg had joined them, going wide-eyed at the sight of Morgaine and Mordred.

"Whoa, and I thought the demon was weird." He muttered.

"It's been that kind of day." Aquaman replied, pulling out his trident and blasting at Morgaine.

Morgaine held up a magic shield to block the blast before returning in kind, knocking him back. Etrigan immediately ran towards J'onn, tackling him aside before throwing a ball of magic at Morgaine. She batted it aside as Mordred fired a few magic blasts of his own, causing Flash and Wonder Woman to move back.

"So the kids got a few tricks of his own." Flash noted.

"The rotten apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Wonder Woman remarked.

"Get out of my castle!" Mordred ordered, blasting at them again.

Meanwhile, J'onn and Etrigan continued fighting for possession of the stone, with Etrigan pinning J'onn to the ground.

"You were a fool to take her deal!" Etrigan swore. "Morgaine's promises are never real!"

"Stand aside, demon!" J'onn yelled, punching Etrigan aside.

J'onn got back up and began moving towards Morgaine again, only for Etrigan to move in front of him and punch him into a wall. He punched J'onn a few more times before he fell to the ground, dropping the stone. Etrigan picked it up as he stood over J'onn.

"She has promised to use the stones power to restore Mars." J'onn told him.

"Whatever she promised, it is a lie. Your reward's to watch this world die."

"I don't care, this is my last chance for happiness." J'onn pleaded. "My last chance to embrace my family!"

"Your family's dead! Your planet's dust!" Etrigan shouted. "These folly dreams are doomed to bust!"

Etrigan tried punching him again, but J'onn quickly went intangible, allowing the punch to pass through him. He quickly turned solid again to strike Etrigan in the back of the head, knocking him into a pillar. J'onn quickly grabbed him by the throat and took the stone.

"I'll not be denied!" J'onn promised, tossing Etrigan aside.

As this was going on, the rest of the League was still trying to hold of Morgaine and Mordred. Cyborg his behind a corner, getting off shots from his arm cannon when he could.

"So this is seriously Morgaine Le Fey?" Cyborg questioned. "As in the batshit crazy witch who tried to kill King Arthur?"

"Yep!" Aquaman confirmed. "The very same! Now got anything in that swiss army body to stop her?"

"Working on it!" Cyborg replied. "Let me try something."

Cyborg then rounded the corner and fired a sonic wave from his cannon, causing Morgaine and Mordred to hold their heads in pain. While Morgaine managed to blast Cyborg in response, Flash managed to speed in from behind and grab Mordred.

"Playtime's over, kid!" Flash declared.

"Mother!" Mordred yelled.

"Unhand him!" Morgaine yelled, blasting at Flash.

Mordred dodged before the blast his Flash, knocking him to the ground. Aquaman ran towards Morgaine, but she quickly blasted at her. He shot at her in return, the two blasts colliding with each other. Seeking an edge, Morgaine fired at the column behind him, causing it to collapse right on top of him, knocking him out. Just then, Wonder Woman's lasso wrapped around her, allowing Wonder Woman to begin pulling her in. Morgaine just grabbed the lasso and sent a surge of energy coursing through it, causing Wonder Woman to cry out in pain before falling to the ground. Batman ran over to help her, but the magical feedback surged through him as well, knocking him back.

Meanwhile, Etrigan sent out one fire blast at J'onn after another, the Martian dodging every blow in desperation.

"Blast you coward, come out and fight!" Etrigan taunted. "Art thou afraid to face my might?!"

Thinking fast, J'onn phased through the floor, avoiding another fire blast as he phased up from behind him and started attacking his mind.

"Nothing will keep me from my loved ones!" J'onn declared. "Especially not you!"

Etrigan howled in pain at J'onn's mental assault, the Martian's tactics too much for him to handle. All of his past memories flooded his mind: his failures, his losses, his greatest regrets. J'onn saw first hand the horrible story Etrigan had told them of Jason's past, witnessed Jason's family's death as if they were his own.

By the time it ended, Etrigan fell to the ground, his form reverting to that of Jason Blood. The man weakly looked up at J'onn as the martian grabbed the stone, preparing to hand it over.

"I know… how you feel." He wheezed. "Not a day goes by… that I don't miss my first family. But, nothing can bring them back..."

"Ignore him." Morgaine told him. "The stone. Give it to me."

J'onn turned away from Jason as he walked towards Morgaine. As he did, though, the visions of Jason's past continued to play through his head, causing him to grit his teeth in pain. However, that's when the voice of Henry Moss cut through the memories.

"_It won't do us no good to wallow in pain._" He recalled. "_We'll just end up isolated and alone, and that's just not right._"

He closed his eyes to try and drown out the voice, focusing on the illusion of his wife reaching out to him.

"J'onn…" she called to him. "Please, come home."

He nearly gave in at that, but Moss' voice returned once more.

"_Find something or someone that makes you happy. It won't be the same as before, but that's okay. Sometimes to move on, you have to let go._"

Those last two words echoed over and over as J'onn held up the stone towards Morgaine, who reached out to grab it. Suddenly, J'onn crushed the stone in his hand, much to her shock.

"No…" Morgaine let out. "What have you done?! I could've given you your family! Your whole world could've been yours again!"

"The price was too high." J'onn replied. "I can see that now. You can no longer control me."

"Did… did we lose, Mother?" Mordred asked in disbelief.

"Only this battle." Morgaine replied. "But not the war."

Morgaine then summoned magic that caused her and Mordred to disappear. Once they were gone, the magic over the tower disappears as it reverted to normal. One by one, the Leaguers picked themselves up and saw no trace of Le Fey.

"So… did we win?" Flash asked.

"We did." Batman confirmed.

"My friends, forgive me." J'onn pleaded. "I was so desperate to reclaim my new home, I was willing to sacrifice my new one. I can only hope you can accept my apologies… and my resignation from the Justice League."

He turned to leave, but Jason stopped him, catching him by the arm.

"Wait." he insisted. "The demon was wrong about you. You redeemed yourself this day."

"I owe you a small part of that." J'onn told him. "Seeing what Morgaine did to you… it helped me realize what I was really doing."

"Then you are a wiser man than I." Jason replied.

He prepared to walk away, but this time, J'onn stopped him.

"If I may ask, you told me you missed your first family." J'onn recalled. "What did you mean by that?"

"You asked the demon about the woman in the painting." Jason recalled."Her name was Glenda, a historian I met in 1972. She became my new family, restoring my ability to feel and reminding me that while my family is gone, I can still know happiness. I'd like to think the same can be said for you."

He placed a hand on J'onn's shoulders.

"I am cursed to walk this earth alone until Morgaine's defeat, but you hold no such burden." he went on. "Do not let your past keep you from enjoying the present, or looking towards the future."

With that, Jason walked off into the night. J'onn just watched as Diana walked up to him.

"You know we don't want you to leave." Diana told him.

"I am aware." J'onn replied. "I've also given some thought to what you said, and the tragedy of Jason Blood's life. He and I are similar in many ways, but there is one major difference."

"What's that?" Diana asked.

"I am a Martian." J'onn answered. "I'll live longer than he will, and unless I find some way to connect with humanity, I will live out that time totally alone."

"Where do you think you'll start?" Diana asked.

"I have a suggestion." Batman spoke up.

He pulled a black cell phone from his belt, offering it to J'onn.

"Speed dial 2." he instructed.

J'onn nodded as he pressed the button and waited for an answer. The line clicked, and a familiar voice answered.

"_DEO, Dr. Miller's laboratory._"

"Kari?" J'onn replied.

"_J'onn!_" Kari answered happily. "_Hey! Haven't heard from you in awhile. How are you?_"

"I… have been good." J'onn replied. "I was… wondering if you would like to… do something together sometime."

"_Well, if you're not busy, I could use some help on a Kryptonite experiment I'm running. I'm testing its reaction to different levels of radiation and a second set of hands would be great. Oh! And if you could swing by Big Belly Burger, that would be great! I kinda skipped lunch today._"

"Of course." J'onn replied. "Though it might take me a while to get there."

"Got ya covered, J'onn." Cyborg promised, opening a Boom Tube.

J'onn smiled before returning to the call.

"I will be there soon." J'onn promised.

"_I can't wait._" Kari told him.

J'onn then hung up and turned towards the team, smiling.

"Thank you." He told them.

"That's what friends are for." Aquaman insisted. "Now get going."

J'onn nodded before walking through the Boom Tube, ready to finally embrace his new life.


	27. Home Again

_Chapter 27: Home Again_

Life on the hidden island of Themyscira was relatively peaceful. The Amazons that occupied it went about their lives, including Alexa, an Amazon who preferred the comfort of a good book over the action of the battlefield. She walked down a long, cobblestone path that lead down towards a secluded area of the island. She had several books under her arm and a guard helmet balanced on her head as she approached a thick metal door embedded in the side of a hill. She pushed open the door, revealing a darkened chamber with yet another door. Leaning against the wall next to this door was a blonde amazon with a large scar covering the left side of her face.

"Alexa." the blonde Amazon greeted.

"Hello, Persephone." Alexa greeted. "I hope you don't mind that I brought something to read during my shift."

"Not at all." Persephone assured. "Anything in particular?"

"Oh, just this and that." Alexa replied, grabbing one of the books and opening it. "Unfortunately, I think I've read nearly every book on the island."

"One of the downsides to our centuries long exile from the world of men." Persephone lamented. "I can barely even remember the last time we stepped foot outside our enchanted shore."

"I believe it was when Princess Diana left to fight the war to end all wars." Alexa recalled. "Do you think she still fights it to this day?"

"It has been over a century since she left." Persephone replied. "I highly doubt even the cruelest of men can fight for that long. No doubt the Princess has found some excuse to remain in man's world."

"I must admit, there is a part of me that envies her." Alexa shared. "The books I've read have shown me so many wonders of man's world, wonders we have been robbed of for centuries. Perhaps one day, I will be able to follow in Diana's footsteps and leave our sheltered shores.

"That would be quite the journey." Persephone commented. "Assuming the queen doesn't throw you in the dungeon first."

"Come now, Persephone." Alexa insisted. "Only one person has ever been thrown in the dungeons, and by Hippolyta's decree, the dungeon door shall never be opened."

"Believe me, I know." Persephone replied. "You forget I was there when the decree was made."

"As was I." Alexa reminded. "Nevertheless, is it truly wrong to hope for a life beyond our shores? Surely you have had similar dreams."

"Not as such." Persephone replied. "For all we know, reuniting with Man's world will only bring dark times back to the Amazons."

"That is fear talking, sister." Alexa insisted. "There is a quote I know that gives me the courage to face that fear. 'As a rock on the seashore, he standeth firm. And the dashing of the waves disturbeth him not. In the instant'-"

Alexa's words were suddenly cut off as Persephone's blade pierced her stomach. Blood began to dripple down her chin as Persephone pushed the blade in further.

"Yes, I know the quote well." Persephone told her. "It has aided me much in recent days. Shall I finish it? 'In the instant of danger, the courage of his heart sustaineth him and the steadiness of his mind beareth him out'."

Persephone slowly lowered Alexa to the ground as she withdrew her blade. Barely clinging to life, Alexa watched as Persephone opened the dungeon door.

"Forgive me sister." Persephone told her. "Another quote comes to mind in this instance. 'The heart wants what the heart wants, even what is worst for it'."

Out of the dungeon emerged a man, his skin pale white from centuries of imprisonment. He wore only a tattered, dirty robe with thick manacles on his wrists. Long white hair cascaded down his back, and when he opened his eyes, they were as red as blood.

"A-... Ares..." Alexa choked.

Ares let out a breath, taking in freedom for the first time in centuries. Persephone came up to him and kissed him lovingly.

"A centuries long courtship sealed with a kiss." Ares remarked.

"Much has happened since you've been locked away." Persephone warned. "Hippolyta's daughter Diana now resides in the world of man."

"It matters little." Ares assured her. "Soon, I will destroy Hippolyta's daughter, as she destroyed my son."

"No-" Alexa coughed, reaching out weakly for the two.

Ares glanced down at Alexa.

"Apologies, little one." He told her. "I'd forgotten you were there."

He bent down, covering Alexa's nose and mouth with his hand, smothering her

"Now… to show the world the true power of war." Ares declared as the Amazon beneath him ceased her struggles.

…

In the heart of Venice Italy, a speed boat clipped through the waters of the rio del Palazzo. It came to a stop in front of St. Mark's Basilica, allowing a man in a black suit and a fedora to climb out. He held a black briefcase in one hand and a pistol in the other. As he walked up to the Basilica, more men dressed like him climbed out of the boat and joined him. Once they reached the doors, one of the men kicked it open as the others began shooting down the Basilica guards. This caused the civilians inside to scream in panic as the leader just kept walking nonchalantly through the building.

"Line them up along the wall!" He barked. "And keep 'em quiet."

…

Outside, the speed boat decided to take off. As the driver took off through the canals, he didn't notice the torpedo like figure moving through the waters after him. All of a sudden, a trident stabbed through the boat's engine, killing it instantly. As the boat came to a stop, the figure, now revealed to be Aquaman, leapt out of the water and onto the boat.

"Having some engine trouble?" Aquaman asked.

In response, the driver grabbed his gun and opened fire. Before Aquaman could make a move, Superman suddenly flew in front of him and allowed the bullets to bounce off his body, much to Aquaman's annoyance.

"You know, I'm bulletproof too." Aquaman reminded.

"I know." Superman replied. "Force of habit."

He then used heat vision to melt the driver's gun, causing him to drop it in pain. He tried punching them, but Aquaman just stepped forward and caught the fist.

"Now if the bullets didn't work, why try punching?" Aquaman asked. "Never understood that."

"Desperate actions of desperate men." Superman rationalized before turning on his JL communicator. "This is Superman, we got the getaway driver."

"_Good." _Wonder Woman replied. "_Cyborg is booming us inside the Basilica."_

"Be careful." Superman cautioned. "No doubt they'll have hostages."

"_Understood." _Wonder Woman assured.

…

Inside, the goons were patrolling the halls, looking for the slightest sign of trouble. As they continued walking, a dark shadow dropped down and snatched one off the ground, carrying him away. His buddy looked around, but saw nothing. He just continued walking as he approached a corner, unaware that a shadow lurked there. A pair of arms grabbed him, a hand slapping over his mouth to prevent him from screaming as he was taken down. After a few seconds of struggling, he went limp and fell into unconsciousness. A third goon moved through the halls, feeling more than a little uneasy about the lack of response from anyone. Suddenly, the shadowy figure, revealing itself to be Batman, landed behind him and wrapped his arms around his throat. The goon tried to get free, but that only used up his oxygen as he fell unconscious. Batman let him drop to the ground as one final goon rounded the corner. The second he spotted him though, a yellow lasso wrapped around him and pulled him up, right into view of Wonder Woman.

"Who are you?" She asked as the lasso began to glow.

"We're a small group of reactionary terrorists," he explained. "We're trying to bring down the local government through destruction of important and historic landmarks."

"And the hostages?" Batman questioned, landing next to her.

""So the Venician Government will know we are not to be trifled with." the terrorist answered. "There can't be a war without casualties."

"There's about to be." Wonder Woman told him.

…

Meanwhile, the leader placed his briefcase on a table, opening it up to reveal a bomb inside. The sight of this caused much panic and screaming from the hostages.

"Shut up!" a goon threatened, aiming his gun at them.

The hostages, many families, a few older couples, and a group of young girls in matching uniforms, all cowarded at the guns and the bomb in the leader's case.

"This is man's best hope." the leader mused. "The first step in bringing down the modern world, and bringing us back into the dark ages, and the safety of holy fear."

The leader then activated the bomb, a 20 second timer counting down. Three of those seconds ticked by before the door was suddenly blasted open. The terrorists turned to see Green Lantern and Cyborg standing in the doorway, the latter with his cannon arm at the ready.

"Step away from the bomb, asshat." Cyborg warned.

"You're too late." the leader warned. "In less then fifteen seconds, this building and everyone in it will-"

He was suddenly cut off by an energy blast from GL, who then encompassed the bomb in a green energy bubble.

"Thanks blabbermouth," GL remarked. "Now I know how much time I have left. Keep our friends busy till I get back!"

"No problem!" Cyborg replied as GL flew off.

Cyborg immediately opened fire on several of the terrorists, knocking them down one by one as GL continued flying. Once he got high enough, he tossed the bomb into the air, letting it explode as he returned to the battle. Cyborg had just tossed one goon aside before blasting at another. Once GL returned, he formed a massive boxing glove that he used to punch out a terrorist upon landing.

As they were dispatching goons, the leader grabbed a fallen gun and aimed it at the hostages, about to open fire. As he pulled the trigger though, Wonder Woman zoomed in and used her bracelets to deflect every shot that was dealt out. By the time the terrorist emptied the clip, not a single hostage had been hit. His gun was suddenly knocked out of his hands by a batarang, causing him to turn and see Batman entering the room. He turned to run the other way, but was cut off by a green wall blocking the exit.

"Just a suggestion," GL proposed. "But you might wanna give up now."

The leader looked around and saw heroes opposing him on all sides, finally raising his hands in defeat.

…

Later on, the authorities took the terrorists into custody as EMTs tended to the hostages. The girls from the schools were all united with their families, tearful hugs visible all throughout the chaos. Off to the side, the League was discussing their latest victory.

"So, we stopped the bad guys, saved dozens of lives, and kept a famous historical landmark from getting blown up." GL listed off. "I call that a good days work."

"Even so, you gotta admit this is getting repetitive." Aquaman commented. "This is the third obscure terrorist attack this week."

"Aquaman has a point." Superman agreed. "These attacks are growing in consistency. Almost as if they're connected."

"Not from what I've been able to find." Batman chimed in. "None of these terrorist groups have any connecting motives, members, or agendas."

"So, what's our next step?" Cyborg wondered. "We can't just wait for the next attack. We need to get ahead of whatever this is."

"What do you think, Wonder Woman?" Superman asked, only to see her standing off to the side.

She was watching some of the school girls reunite with their respective mothers. A warm smile gracing her face as Superman walked up.

"Diana?" Superman asked, snapping her out of it.

"Apologies." She told him. "I was… lost in thought."

"About your mother?" Superman guessed.

"Is it that obvious?" She asked with a small sad smile.

"Eyes do more than shoot lasers." Superman remarked.

"I will admit, seeing these children with their families, it has reminded me of my own." Diana said quietly. "My mother used to say the planets revolved around me. She called me 'her little sun and stars'."

"Didn't you say it's been over a century since you've left Themyscira?" Aquaman recalled.

"I did." Diana lamented. "There was just always more evil to fight. More work to be done."

"Well, the world doesn't seem to be in danger right now." Superman noted. "Maybe it's finally time to go back."

"I've been gone so long." Diana realized. "What would I even say to her?"

"Try the truth." Superman suggested.

Diana looked more than a little nervous at the prospect. At the same time though, she did long for home, and after taking a deep breath, she took to the sky.

"Perhaps you're right." Diana admitted. "It is time I returned to Themyscira, if only for a short time."

"You can count on us to keep the peace until you get back." Superman promised.

"Thank you." Diana replied before flying off.

"In the meantime," Batman spoke up. "I'm going to follow up on a few leads."

"Need any help?" Cyborg offered.

"If I do, I'll call." Batman replied before firing a grapple and zipping off.

"FYI, he's not gonna call." GL whispered.

"Yeah, I figured." Cyborg responded.

…

Miles away, the Javelin soared through the sky, enroute to Themyscira. In the cockpit, Diana was trying to figure out what to say to her mother when she finally arrived.

"You look more radiant than ever." She tried before shaking her head. "No… I didn't mean to be gone so long, I just lost track of time... For more than a century...

She shook her head.

"Definitely not." She decided, coming up with another idea. "The world's perils would not stop at one war! Someone had to do something!"

She just sighed as she leaned back in her seat.

"Hera, give me strength." She let out under her breath.

She continued flying the Javelin across the sky, eventually catching sight of Themyscira.

"Home at last." She regaled, only to see flames emanating from various parts of the island. "What?!"

As she flew in closer, she saw that Themyscira was in decimation and ruin. She instantly landed the Javelin on the shoreline before exiting and running out. She made her way towards the largest fire first, seeing several amazons throwing buckets of water onto the blaze, trying to quench it before it spread. Thinking fast, she grabbed a bucket and flew towards a water trough, filling it up before flying over the fire and dousing it. The Amazons were in shock to see Diana back on the island, though still remembering the task at hand. They moved onto the next fire as Diana flew after, intent on saving her home.

…

Sometime later, the fires were quelled and the island was returned to a semblance of peace. As some of the Amazons got to work rebuilding the damaged buildings, others came up to Diana in surprise and confusion.

"Princess?"

"You're back."

"Why have you been gone so long?"

"It is good to be back, sisters," Diana told them. "But right now, there are more pressing matters. Tell me, where is my mother?"

"She is doing a count of all the amazons." Artemis answered. "You'll find her in the palace."

"Thank you." Diana replied, flying towards the palace.

…

In the palace of Hippolyta, the queen was meeting with Menolippee and Aresia as they reported their collected consensus of Themyscira

"Nearly the entire island has been accounted for, my Queen." Aresia reported. "Except for those guarding the dungeons."

"Then we shall go there, and-" Hippolyta started to respond.

She was suddenly cut off at the sight of Diana walking into the palace. She stepped off her throne and walked past the two Amazons, moving towards her daughter.

"Diana…" She let out.

"Mother..." Diana said softly.

Hippolyta rushed forward, pulling Diana into her arms. Diana wasted little time returning the hug in kind. The two just held each other for a few moments before finally pulling apart.

"How I have missed you." Hippolyta told her, brushing a bit of her hair.

"It is good to be home." Diana replied, her smile fading as she remembered the situation. "But what happened here?"

"We're not sure." Hippolyta admitted. "Someone set up a complex web of greek fire bombs across the island. We've been battling the flames for days. Each time we thought we'd found the last trap, a new one appeared."

"This was well planned." Diana observed. "A means to keep the Amazons occupied. But for what purpose?"

"My Queen!" An Amazon suddenly shouted, running into the throne room. "Alexa is dead!"

"What?!" all four of them let out.

…

They journeyed to the dungeons and saw Alexa's lifeless body on the ground. Diana immediately ran over to her and knelt down beside her, taking her hand and closing her eyes. A shadow then fell over the doorway as Artemis entered the dungeon. Upon seeing Alexa's body, she gasped in horror, tears in her eyes.

"No..." she choked.

"I am sorry." Aresia concoled, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Take some comfort knowing whoever did this will pay with their life."

"What of Persephone?" Menolipe questioned. "She was on guard duty with Alexa."

"There has been no sign of her." Aresia reported.

"You think she did this?" Diana asked. "Why?"

Hippolyta looked up towards the now empty cell, all the color washing out of her face. Diana noticed this and saw the same thing, but with her face showing determination.

"Ares." She let out.

"He has returned." Hippolyta dreaded.

"Then we must work to find him," Diana decided, standing up. "Lest mans world fall victim to his evil."

Hippolyta paused for a moment, before turning back to Diana.

"No." She told her.

"What?" Diana asked, genuinely surprised.

"I just got you back, Diana." Hippolyta told her. "I will not lose you to that monster."

"Mother, Ares is a threat to all mankind." Diana insisted. "If we want to stop him, we will need everyone working together. Besides, you don't know man's world like I do."

"I know enough." Hippolyta informed her. "I know of its saviors, of its 'Justice League'. Man's world can protect itself. It does not need us, and it does not need you."

"How can you say that?!" Diana snapped. "It is the duty of the Amazons to protect the world! Ares is our responsibility. We must take action."

"Diana-"

"We were raised to believe the way of the Amazons was that of compassion and love." Diana cut off. "That we were warriors destined to save the world. Now I see the true way of the Amazons is cowardice."

"How dare you!" Aresia snapped. "You are not even a true Amazon! You are a clay doll and you dare to insult-!"

"How dare I?!" Diana cut off. "How many atrocities have befallen mankind while we hid away on our island paradise, training in vain for conflicts that pass us by. Well right now, man's world needs us. If none of you will take action, then I will!"

She pushed past them, walking out of the dungeon. Aresia moved to intercept her, but Menolipe stopped her, crushing her arm in her grasp.

"We will discuss your 'clay doll' comment later." she warned before turning to Hippolyta. "What should we do about Diana?"

Hippolyta said nothing, still reeling from everything Diana had said.

…

Meanwhile, Diana made her way to the armory, throwing the doors open as she made her way through the halls. She then rounded the corner and saw a lone sword sitting in a strange golden sphere. She approached the sword, recognizing it from a story from her childhood. Wasting no time, she approached the sphere and took it.

"The god killer." Diana marveled as she got a good look at the sword.

She gave the blade a test swing, marveling at how well crafted it was before sliding it onto her belt. With the god killer in her arsenal, she took off towards the beach. As she approached the Javelin, she was surprised to see Artemis on the beach, seemingly waiting for her. She landed in front of her, unsure how the confrontation would go.

"I assume mother sent you here to stop me." Diana surmised.

"Yes." Artemis nodded. "She doesn't want you, or any Amazon to leave the island."

"You know I will not be stopped so easily." Diana told her, taking a fighting stance.

"I know." Artemis replied as she then held out her hand. "That's why I'm getting you back to your vessel."

Diana raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Are you certain about this?" Diana asked.

"More than." Artemis promised. "Just promise me that Ares and Persephone will pay for what they did to Alexa."

"You have my word." Diana promised, taking the outstretched hand.

Hand in hand, the two Amazons began heading towards the Javelin. As they approached the ship, they saw that it was being guarded by Aresia.

"Damn..." Diana cursed. "Of course Mother would guard the Javelin."

"Hopefully Aresia will have the sense to stand down." Artemis mused.

"I highly doubt that." Diana replied. "She's never been shy about expressing her utter disdain for me. She will keep me from the Javelin out of pure spite."

"Then I will only feel sorry for her when we defeat her." Artemis remarked, walking towards her.

Diana followed close behind as they walked towards the ship. Aresia meanwhile, leaned against one of the landing wheels of the Javelin, polishing her sword as the two approached. She glared at Diana, adjusting the sleeve of her tunic to hide a hand shaped bruise on her arm.

"I don't wish to fight you, Aresia." Diana insisted. "Just step aside and let me pass."

"Can't do that, Diana." Aresia told her. "The Queen's orders. That, and frankly I don't want to."

"Whatever grievances you have with me don't matter compared to the threat of Ares." Diana told her. "He seeks to engulf the world in endless bloodshed."

"Man's world seems to do pretty well at destroying itself," Aresia mused. "Ares' involvement will simply ensure that the plague of mankind is wiped out."

"You called me a clay doll," Diana recalled. "Yet I am still more of an Amazon than you."

Something in Aresia snapped and she charged at Diana with a war cry. Diana drew her sword and blocked Aresia attack at breakneck speed. The two traded blows back and forth, with neither one gaining any ground on the other. Diana then ducked under one of Aresia's attacks before bringing her sword down on her, forcing Aresia to block it.

"I always was the better fighter, Aresia." Diana told her. "You're only making this more challenging for yourself."

Aresia screamed, shoving Diana off before charging once again. She swung her sword wildly at Diana, barely giving her a second to recover. Eventually, Diana's sword was knocked out of her hands, landing near the water. Diana moved to recover it, but Aresia just grabbed her by the hair and threw her back, causing her to hit the ground hard. Aresai tried bringing her sword down on her, but Diana quickly brought up her bracelets to block it. The second Aresia's sword made contact, a burst of energy shot her back, causing her to land hard. As she slowly picked herself up, Artemis charged forward and rammed right into her, knocking her aside.

"Go! I'll hold her off!" Artemis called out, rushing back into battle.

Diana nodded as she moved towards the god killer sword, reclaiming it before taking off to the Javelin. Aresia charged right at Artemis, swinging her sword in a violent arc. Artemis drew her own sword and blocked the attack before shoving her off.

"Queen Hippolyta will have your head for this, Artemis!" Aresia swore.

"At least I can assure Alexa she is being avenged." Artemis replied.

The Javelin powered up as Diana slammed the thrusters into overdrive, taking off towards the sky. Aresia saw this and turned back to Artemis in disdain.

"You are a fool, Artemis." Aresia told her.

"Maybe so," Artemis admitted, dropping her sword. "But Diana may be the world's only hope in stopping Ares."

At that moment, several more Amazons, led by Hippolyta, arrived on the beach. Upon seeing the Javelin flying off, Hippolyta became both scared and enraged.

"What have you done?" She demanded.

"I have sent the god killer to fulfill its purpose." Artemis answered.

"And my daughter to her death…" Hippolyta dreaded.

"If I may, your highness," Menolippe spoke. "Did you believe you could keep Diana from her destiny forever?"

Hippolyta paused for a moment, almost unsure how to respond.

"I had hoped…" She admitted. "But now, I have only sent her towards it."

…

On the Javelin, Diana let out several heavy breaths, still fuming from how poorly her reunion had gone. She wiped her eyes, angry tears on her face as she struggled to contain her rage. Outside, dark clouds gathered and thunder rolled, only adding to her growing mood. She just gripped the controls and continued flying, determined to make Ares pay for his crimes before the world suffered.

"Wonder Woman to Watchtower." she called over her comms. "Come in Watchtower."

"_Go ahead, Diana." _Batman responded.

"I know what is responsible for the rash of terrorist attacks." she informed him. "Ares has escaped."

"_Ares?" _Batman repeated. "_As in the greek god of war?"_

"The very same." she answered. "He was imprisoned on Themyscira, but was freed by one of my sisters. That is all I know, I am afraid."

"_What are the Amazons doing about this?_" Batman questioned. "_Perhaps we could coordinated efforts to-_"

"They're doing nothing." Diana snapped, the angry tears returning. "My mother has forbidden any amazon to leave Themyscira. We are on our own."

"_We'll manage." _Batman replied. "_So, the terrorist attacks are Ares inciting conflict, right?"_

"Yes." Diana confirmed. "Proximity to Ares brings about man's darker impulses and causes them to act on it. He brings about feelings of war, and they act on them, in turn, giving him more power."

"_We'll need to know more._" Batman insisted. "_Return to the Watchtower as soon as you can. We'll gather the league and you can tell us everything we need to know._"

"I'm already on my way." she informed him.

"_Good._" Batman replied, then there was a moment of silence. "_For what it's worth, I'm sorry your reunion didn't go as planned._"

"Me too." Diana told him as she pierced the stratosphere.


	28. The Art of War

_Chapter 28: The Art of War_

Onboard the Watchtower, the League gathered as Diana caught them up to speed.

"So… Ares is real." Cyborg questioned. "The Ares?"

"Considering Poseidon sunk Atlantis, I'll believe it." Aquaman retorted.

"What I don't get is what he was doing on Themyscira in the first place." GL wondered. "I mean, I thought the Amazons were all about love and fellowship. Having the god of war as a house guest seems a little counter productive."

"He was no guest." Diana informed him. "He was a prisoner of war."

Flash snorted, quickly covering it with a cough.

"Sorry." he apologized. "The God of War was a prisoner of war?"

"Yes." Diana nodded. "Imprisoned by Zeus many centuries ago, after he attempted to wipe out mankind."

"But why give him to the Amazons?" GL questioned. "Why not just have him sealed away on Olympus or whatever?"

"Because my mother was Ares' first victim." Diana explained. "He forced himself upon her, and made her bear him a son, Thrax."

"Your mom and the god of war?" GL let out. "I am officially disturbed right now."

"As you should be." Diana agreed. "With his son by his side, Ares laid waste to all of Greece. My mother rallied the Amazons against him and his army of the fallen in a battle to which the muses still sing."

"I'm guessing the Amazons came out on top?" Superman deduced.

"Indeed." Diana nodded. "My mother struck down Thrax, then prepared to do the same to Ares. However, Zeus intervened, unwilling to let his son die. In lieu of execution, Zeus had enchanted manacles locked on Ares' wrists, blocking him from his godly power and his ability to feed off man's hatred. He was given to my mother as a prisoner."

"Bet she wasn't exactly happy he got off so lightly." Cyborg remarked.

"No, she wasn't." Diana agreed. "She questioned how long Ares could be contained, and did not wish to put her sisters at risk again. Thus, Zeus gave her a weapon, one that would be able to strike down the vile god should he ever come to escape. That weapon became known as the God Killer, Themyscira's most sacred treasure."

She then drew the sword from her belt, showing it to the League.

"This alone is mankind's last hope against Ares." Diana told them.

"Then we'd best find him soon." J'onn spoke.

"I've been working on that." Batman explained, sitting at one of the computer terminals. "Knowing that the terrorist attacks we've encountered in the past week have been Ares' presence, I began finding a pattern. It's not ideals or targets, they're occurring in a straight line."

"Ares is going somewhere." Superman realized. "But where?"

"Best guess, somewhere he can remove those manacles." Batman pieced together. "If he wants to wield his full power."

"Guessing it'll take more than a crowbar or a lock pick to do that." GL assumed.

"Indeed." Diana confirmed. "Only a god can remove those binds."

"Well, any gods nearby?" Aquaman quipped.

"None." Diana answered. "However, there is one god that can be reached from the mortal plane, Hades."

"God of the underworld meets god of war." GL mused. "Sounds like a recipe for disaster."

"We can't let Ares get to the Underworld." Superman declared.

"Any ideas on where to find it from here?" Cyborg asked.

Batman pressed a few keys on his computer, mapping out the outline of where Ares could be heading.

"Diana, is there a possible entry point to the Underworld on Ares' path?" He asked as Diana walked over.

She studied the map, looking for any signs of a place that could lead to the Underworld.

"Do any of these places have buildings dating back to ancient times?" Diana asked. "Temples? That sort of thing?"

"Let me check." Cyborg volunteered, plugging in and searching. "Got something. A temple in Belgium has been rumored to be the headquarters or an old cult, one that used to worship Ares."

"That's it!" Diana declared. "It has to be."

"Then that's where we go." Batman decided, getting out of his chair.

"There may be more acts of violence around the area." Superman deduced.

"Then the rest of you go." Diana told them. "I will find Ares."

"No offense, but going after the god of war alone is a bad idea." GL insisted.

"I'll accompany her." Batman declared. "Out of all of us, I have the most emotional control. I'm less likely to fall under Ares' control."

"He is as joyless as a mormon, I'll give him that." GL remarked.

"Alright." Superman relented. "Just be careful. Even in his weakened state, I'm willing to bet Ares is still dangerous."

"So am I." Batman countered.

…

Outside of the temple in Belgium, several armed men were patrolling the grounds for any sign of intruders. As one guard made his rounds, a yellow lasso shot out and wrapped around him, pulling him towards some rocks. There, Diana held the lasso tight as Batman stood over him.

"Where is Ares?" Diana asked, tugging on the lasso.

"He is inside the temple, seeking to communicate with Hades." the guard answered.

Batman then punched him out as Diana retracted her lasso. The two then made their way further into the area, staying clear of the guards' watchful eyes. Batman quickly grabbed one guard and slammed his face against a wall, knocking him out. A second guard turned towards the commotion, but Diana struck him in the back of the neck, knocking him out. As the guard fell unconscious, Batman instinctively threw a batarang towards Diana, causing he to move as it hit a guard behind her. Conversely, Diana took off her tiara and threw it towards Batman. It sailed past him as it knocked out one more guard heading towards him. Both guards fell to the ground as their respective weapons returned to them.

"Nice trick." Batman commended, putting the batarang away.

"Something I learned watching you." Diana replied, putting her tiara back on.

As they turned to move forward, they saw several more guards moving towards them. The two heroes silently turned to each other, nodding before charging into battle. Batman leapt up and kicked one guard to the ground before punching a second in the gut before striking him across the face, knocking him out. Diana quickly kicked one guard aside before backhanding another aside. She then kicked one more into a wall, knocking him out. Batman quickly threw a batarang at the last guard, disarming him before Diana threw her lasso around him, pulling him in close so she could knee him in the face. With the last of the guards down, the two heroes made their way towards the temple.

…

Inside the temple, Ares and Persephone walked through a massive cave located deep underground. As they walked past some guards, Ares' presence caused them to start attacking each other, a sight Persephone seemed to revel in.

"Soon, my love, these bands will be but a distant memory." she mused. "And you will be free once again to summon the dark army that will allow us to rule this world together. You must thank your uncle for agreeing to make this possible."

"Oh, my uncle has agreed to nothing." Ares admitted. "In fact, I will be very much surprised if that old fool helps us at all."

"But… there's no other way to remove the bands." Persephone told him. "What if he doesn't agree?"

'Oh, I can be quite persuasive when I want to be." Ares reassured. "I convinced you to turn on your Amazon sisters, did I not?"

Persephone turned away as they continued down the path. As they did, Diana's tiara took out two more guards before returning to her hands. With the guards out, Batman and Diana moved closer towards where Ares was heading.

"What's he waiting for?" Batman asked.

"The gates are sealed." Diana informed. "He arranged his escape to align with the blood moon, the one night of the year that the gates can be opened. However, a sacrifice must be made to Hades."

"I get the feeling that's where Persephone comes in." Batman mused.

At the feet of a giant table in front of the gates, Ares came to a stop, much to Persephone's surprise.

"And now Persephone, I must call upon your aid once more." Ares requested.

"What is it you require of me?" Persephone asked.

"Your dagger." Ares answered.

Persephone pulled it off her belt, offering it to Ares hilt first. Ares took it, a sick smile appearing on his face before turning to some of the men behind them. He nodded, prompting them to grab one of their own.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" he let out as the men dragged him to the table.

"Rejoice." Ares declared. "With your sacrifice, I will rise once more to claim this world."

Before he could bring the dagger down, a batarang shot out and knocked the weapon out of his hands.

"Sorry, we're kind of using this world right now." Batman remarked.

"And as long as we live," Diana declared, drawing her sword. "You will not have it."

"So, Hippolyta's little girl has come to stop me." Ares mused. "I will admit, my one regret about my escape is that the first to fall to me was a random Amazon and not you. It would have sent quite the message to your mother. A child for a child."

"Sorry you won't get the chance." Diana remarked. "Your evil ends here."

"You don't honestly believe a god like me is completely helpless, do you?" Ares asked. "_Vivos litho harpius!"_

Suddenly, the ground around them began shaking, causing them to look up and see giant stone statues of Harpies crumbling before shattering, revealing real Harpies underneath. They screeched ferociously before flying upwards towards them.

"I'll keep the harpies at bay!" Diana told Batman. "Stop Ares from opening the gates!"

"I'm on it!" Batman reassured, running off.

Diana flew upwards, throwing her lasso around the neck of one of the harpies before swinging it around into the other, knocking them both to the ground. Batman meanwhile, made a beeline for the dagger, only for Ares to slide in front of him and punch him aside. Batman quickly recovered as Ares reclaimed the dagger.

"The blood moon requires a sacrifice." Ares informed. "It is not picky as to who that sacrifice is."

"I'm not that easy to kill." Batman remarked, taking a fighting stance.

Ares began swinging his dagger at Batman, who quickly dodged and evaded every strike. He blocked one swing with his arm before punching Ares across the face. As he recovered, Ares moved to strike again but felt his arm get snagged. He turned and saw it was Diana's lasso holding his arm back, prompting him to pull on it with all his might. As the two struggled with each other, Batman saw Persephone moving towards them, prompting him to cut her off. He ran towards her and leapt into the air, kicking her aside and knocking her to the ground.

Back with Ares, he managed to pull himself free from Diana's lasso and bolted towards the altar. Diana then bolted towards Ares, tackling him to the ground and trying to stab him with her sword. He held it back as best he could, the blade inches away from his face. He managed to use one hand to grab her by the throat, trying to choke her so she would let go. She refused to yield though as the blade moved closer and closer. The second it touched the slightest of skin though, one of the harpies from earlier swooped down and used its talons to snatch Diana off the ground. Batman saw this as he continued battling with Persephone.

"Diana!" He let out.

Thinking fast, he punched Persephone across the face, knocking her back as he ran towards the harpy. He pulled out a bat-grapple and fired it at the harpy's leg, shooting himself up as the creature continued crushing Diana in its grip. She struggled against it, but her efforts were in vain as she fell into unconsciousness. As soon as Batman got up to the harpy's leg, he pulled himself up and climbed up to its head. He pulled out a batarang and stabbed it into the side of the monsters head, causing it to roar in pain and allowed Batman to throw one more batarang that looped around right into the mouth of the creature. Once it went inside, Batman swung back down to the harpy's leg just as the batarang exploded inside of it, allowing him to pull Diana free and drop to the ground. As they landed though, the screams of the man from before filled the cave, causing Batman to turn and see the gates to Hades opening.

"You're too late, mortal." Ares taunted. "The sacrifice is complete and the path to Hades is open to me."

Batman just scowled at him intently.

"Chase after me if you dare," Ares mocked. "But I promise the second Diana escapes your gaze, she will not survive."

Something in Batman froze at the threat, his eyes darting back to where Diana was struggling to her feet. She didn't get far before she collapses, prompting Batman to move and grab her.

"That's what I thought." Ares remarked as he and Persephone walked through the gates.

As the two walked through, the gates began closing behind them. Batman narrowed his eyes at the sight, but decided to help Diana instead, picking her up in his arms and carrying her outside as the gates closed up.

…

After walking through the gates, Ares and Persephone walked down a stone staircase stretching further and further downwards. As they continued walking, a large three headed dog emerged from the shadows, growling at them as it blocked their way.

"Cerberus." Persephone gasped, a hand instinctively going for her sword.

"Relax." Ares reassured, walking up to the beast. "It's alright, Cerberus. It's me, Ares. I just want to speak to your master."

The middle head bent down, giving Ares a sniff. The other two heads then lowered as well, the massive dog dropping down into a lying position. Ares moved forward, but when Persephone tried to follow, all three heads growled in unison.

"It seems he doesn't like you." Ares noted. "I won't be long."

With that, Ares continued forward as Cerberus kept its gaze on Persephone, continuing to growl at her. As Ares got lower and lower, he entered into a realm of pain and sorrow. Hanging all around were massive cages with withered and decrepit beings inside, moaning in agony. Below Ares' feet were barred off pits, skeletal hands reaching through them as tortured moans echoed from inside. All around were eternally burning fires that seemed to go on forever, and at the centre of it all was a throne.

Sitting on the throne was a tall, slender man with gaunt features. He had long black hair that seemed to ripple in an unfelt wind. His eyes were pitch black, matching his hair, and he had a neatly trimmed beard on his face. He wore robes made of such a deep black fabric they were almost blue, a silvery sash across his chest. He held a staff in his hand made of ash wood, the top gripped around a blood red jewel. He drummed his fingers on his staff as he looked down at the approaching Ares.

"So, my wayward nephew has decided to grace me with his presence." He mused, his voice devoid of emotion. "Why have you come to my domain?"

"I have come for a favor, uncle." Ares informed, approaching him.

"Your bands." Hades assumed. "Why would I allow you to attain full power once again?"

"Simple," Ares replied. "Once my power has been restored, I will wage a war on humanity the likes of which this world has never seen. When that happens, your realm will be flooded with more souls than you know what to do with. Even you have to admit the prospect is enticing."

Hades seemed to mull this over, stroking his beard.

"The idea has merit, I will admit." Hades allowed before perking slightly. "Oh, it seems I'm being a poor host. After centuries of imprisonment, you must be famished."

He brought his staff down hard on the ground and one of the cells opened. From it emerged an emancipated man, one with a long scar running across his neck. Ares went wide-eyed at the sight, recognizing the man as none other than Thrax, his son.

"Go and fetch us some food and wine." Hades commanded. "And make it quick."

Thrax bowed deeply, dragging heavy chains behind him as he went to obey.

"He is a dutiful servant, wouldn't you say?" Hades commented.

Ares was dumbstruck, unable to form a sentence. Thrax soon returned, a plate of grapes and a jug of wine with him. Hades took some of the grapes, then turned to Ares.

"Hungry?" Hades asked.

"No!" Ares let out before restraining himself. "I mean… no thank you. You've already been a gracious host, I'd hate to waste anymore of your hospitality. Now… as for our deal."

"Of course." Hades nodded.

He snapped his fingers and the cell door opened once more. Chains moved on their own accord, wrapping around Thrax and dragging him back inside. Ares barely had time to reach out before the door slammed shut.

"While your proposition does show merit," Hades informed, rising out of his throne and walking towards him, "I'm afraid there's one issue you've failed to take into account."

He grasped Ares' manacles, causing an eruption of electricity to course through Ares. He pulled back in pain, the manacles still firmly on his wrists.

"Only the power of the god who put those on you can remove them"

"Zeus would never restore my power." Ares told him. "You know this."

"Did I say it had to be Zeus?" Hades asked. "I said it had to be his power."

"What are you talking about?" Ares questioned.

Hades raised an eyebrow, then a chuckle escaped his lips. Said chuckle soon became a full on laugh, one that Ares quickly became infuriated by.

"What are you laughing about?!" Ares demanded. "Answer me!"

"You truly are helpless without your powers!" Hades bellowed. "You could not even sense your own father's power when it was pointed right at you!"

"What are you-" Ares was about to protest before he realized what he meant. "Wait… of course. The very thing meant to destroy me… will bring about my rise to power."

"Then there is hope for you after all." Hades remarked. "Yes, the god killer has the power to remove your bands. All that is needed is a little persuasion."

"And what do you suggest I use?" Ares questioned.

"I believe I have something that might work." Hades informed him. "However, before I hand it over, it's time to make our deal."

He slammed his staff down again, this time summoning a scroll and a quill.

"I will provide you with the persuasion needed to remove your bands." Hades announced. "In return, you must agree to one little thing. Should you fail in your conquest, and the god killer fulfills its true purpose, you will face justice for the crimes your father spared you from."

"Very well." Ares agreed. "I accept your terms."

Hades gave a small smirk as he took the quill, signing his name on the scroll. Ares then took the quill and signed it himself. Once it was signed, the contract and quill evaporated. Hades then held out an empty hand as a glowing sphere materialized in his hands.

"Just throw this to the ground in front of the god killer, and you will know what to do." Hades informed.

Ares took it, an evil grin on his face.

"Tonight, the world of man will fall." he declared.

…

Onboard the Watchtower, Diana laid on a bed in the medical bay, still unconscious from the battle. She was dressed in a hospital gown as her armor laid in a chair off to the side. Cyborg and J'onn were gathered around her bed with Batman, both of them concerned for their friend. Diana then let out a groan of pain as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Ares..." she groaned.

"Take it easy." Batman told her. "That Harpy cracked at least two of your ribs."

"I've had worse." She insisted, forcing herself to sit up. "Where's Ares?"

"We're not sure." Cyborg lamented. "Scanners are searching the globe for him, but have come up empty so far."

"Then… he got away." Diana realized. "He made it to Tartarus."

"I'm afraid so." Batman informed. "He opened the gates while I was helping you."

"You should have stopped him." Diana insisted. "Now Hades will free him from his bands and man's world will be lost."

"I'm not so sure." Batman replied. "If Hades had removed the bands, we would've seen a sign of it by now."

"Batman does have a point." J'onn agreed. "We have detected no sign of Ares' power, not in a degree that would signify his full strength returning.

"Then there is still hope." Diana realized, getting out of bed.

"_This is Superman, does anyone read me?"_

"Go ahead, Superman." Batman answered.

"_There's a massive army gathering in Washington." _Superman relayed. "_Judging from what they're wearing, I'm betting they work for Ares."_

"Then he's making his move." Batman deduced. "Call the others. We're on our way."

Batman turned back to Diana, only to see her disappear behind a change screen, discarding the hospital gown and dawning her usual armor once again. She stepped back out as she placed her tiara on her head, a confident smile gracing her face.

"Well?" She let out. "What are we waiting for?"

Batman just smirked in response as the League sprung into action.

…

In DC, Ares and Persephone stood on the steps of the Lincoln Memorial in front of a massive army of his cult members.

"You've waited patiently, my friends," Ares addressed, "But the time has come once again to spread my gospel of death. Now, let the natural state of mistrust and betrayal run through the soul of every man until I may walk across the earth on the backs of 5 billion corpses!"

The cultists all cheered in response as Ares looked on in sick delight.

"I'm afraid we can't allow that!" a voice protested.

Ares, Persephone, and the warriors turned and saw Superman landing behind them, joined by Flash, GL, and Aquaman.

"Your reign won't even have a chance to begin." Superman promised.

Ares smiled at the heroes.

"So, you are the protectors known as the Justice League." He mused. "Even in my dark prison I heard of you. I'm curious to see if you live up to the legends."

"Why don't you come on down and find out?" Aquaman challenged.

"Unless the god of war is feeling a little under the weather." GL remarked.

"My time will come." Ares promised. "But in the meantime, attack!"

The cultists all charged at the League, prompting them to spring into action. GL formed a shield to block the shots fired at him before turning that shield into a discus, throwing it at several cultists and knocking them to the ground.

"When in Greece." GL remarked, flying back into the battle.

Aquaman easily punched out one cultist after another, not even seeing the need for his trident yet. One cultist got in close and emptied his entire clip of bullets on Aquaman, all of which just dropped to the ground upon contact with him.

"You guys don't get out much, do you?" Aquaman remarked before batting him aside.

Flash meanwhile ran across the field, dodging all the shots being fired at him with relative ease. Moving quickly, he dashed forward and punched out of the men shooting at him. He saw another cultist aiming his gun at him and zoomed away as the shot went off. The cultist then felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Flash behind him.

"Hi there." He greeted before punching him out.

Superman flew straight towards Ares, punching him across the face and sending him skidding back. He slammed against the statue as Superman flew up again. This time, Ares punched at Superman, sending him flying back a bit.

"My powers may be lessened, but I am still the god of war!" Ares declared.

"Don't expect me to get on my knees anytime soon." Superman remarked, getting back up.

Superman moved to punch him again, but Ares caught the blow and punched him in kind. Superman quickly retaliated by clasping his hands together and smacking Ares across the face, knocking him back.

"Don't worry, I only expect you to choke on your own blood." Ares remarked.

"Ares!" Diana suddenly called out.

Ares and Superman looked up to see Diana leaping out of the Javelin and landing on the ground between them, drawing the god killer sword.

"Ah, Diana." Ares greeted. "I was hoping you would come."

"Then your patience has been rewarded." Diana replied. "Your quest to conquer mankind is at an end."

"Now whoever said I was trying to conquer mankind?" Ares remarked.

"What are you talking about?" Superman questioned.

"As Diana has most likely informed you, war is the vehicle through which my soul feeds on the psychic energy of fear and hate." Ares relayed. "And this modern world is overflowing with hate for me to feed on. Once I am free of these bands, I will have power enough to conquer not mankind, but Olympus itself."

"So, Hades did not free you." Diana let out, unable to keep the relief out of her voice. "Thank Hera..."

"No, he did not." Ares confirmed. "So, I decided to seek out the one thing in this world that could, the god killer."

"I am sorry to disappoint," Diana replied. "But the only thing the god killer will bring you, is your destruction."

Diana then thrust the sword towards Ares, only for him to hold his hand in front of the blade, allowing it to shatter upon impact. Diana was stunned, looking at the broken hilt of the god killer in horror.

"No..." she gasped. "How-?"

"You thought that paltry toy was the god killer?" Ares jested, wiping his hand on his tunic. "No child, that is not the god killer. You are."

It was as if the entire world suddenly froze. All eyes turned to Diana, who looked at her hands in confusion.

"Did you ever wonder how you were able to harness the lightning of the gods?" Ares questioned, starting to circle around her. "Or how even outside of Themyscira's enchanted shores, the ravages of time never touch you? It is because like me, you are the spawn of a god."

"What?" Diana let out. "No. My mother sculpted me with clay, and I was brought to life by Zeus."

"Well, you're half right." Ares confirmed. "After my defeat at the hands of your mother, Zeus declared that I was to live, but of course, your mother was less than thrilled. To quell her temper, Zeus promised her a weapon, one that would be able to protect the world should I ever return. Now, the amount of power it takes to kill a god, you can't put that in a weapon that anyone can use. No, it needs to be in the hands of someone who can be trusted, someone the Queen can personally train and raise to be a 'just and noble warrior'."

"Me." Diana deduced.

"Indeed." Ares confirmed, stopping in front of her. "Your whole existence was for the purpose of stopping me. Instead however, you're going to free me."

Diana's fists clenched as a storm raged overhead.

"Never." she swore, thunder rolling in the distance.

"Oh, I think you will." Ares replied, pulling out the glowing sphere Hades gave him.

Fearing it to be a weapon, Diana bolted towards Ares as he threw it to the ground. Suddenly, a thick green smoke began billowing from the shattered orb, coalescing into the shape of a man. The features solidified and Diana froze in place, staring at the man she never expected to see again.

"S-Steve?"


	29. God Killer

_Chapter 29: God Killer_

Diana was still in shock over what she was seeing. Steve Trevor, the man who brought her beyond Themyscira, the first man she ever loved, and who sacrificed himself to save the world, was standing before her. He was exactly the way she remembered him, though he was wearing a Flying Ace outfit rather than the German clothes she had last seen him in. he seemed to be confused himself, but seeing Diana in front of him guided his focus.

"Diana?" He let out.

"Steve..." Diana whispered, covering her mouth in shock. "By the Gods… is it really you?"

"It's me, Angel." He confirmed. "The one and only."

That pet name instantly got Diana moving, reaching out for Steve. However, before she could get close, Ares grabbed him, pulling him back as Persephone put her blade at Steve's throat.

"Stop!" Diana screamed.

"Using Diana's old flame?" GL commented, aiming his ring at Ares. "That's pretty low."

"It's simple common sense." Ares replied. "I have something Diana wants, and she can do something I want. It's a simple trade. Steve Trevor's freedom in exchange for mine."

"Don't do it, Diana!" Steve insisted. "My life's not worth it!"

Diana looked at Steve, then at Ares, tears in her eyes. Above her, the storm began to rage, rain falling in buckets. It barely hid the tears as they fell.

"I'm sorry Steve." she said softly. "As much as I want you back… I cannot let the world fall."

"Then he is of no use to me." Ares declared, about to bring his fists down on him.

Time seemed to slow down. Lightning cracked across the sky with a deafening boom as Diana screamed, rushing to stop the blow. She caught Ares by his wrists, keeping him from hurting Steve. Unfortunately, this also meant her hands caught him by the bands, power coursing through them. With twin metallic snaps, the bands broke, clattering to the ground.

"No!" Superman shouted.

"Yes." Ares let out, feeling his powers return.

He shoves Diana into Steve, both of them falling off the monument as he began to rise into the air. The lightning took on a reddish tinge as his eyes became solid red. Suddenly, random pieces of metal began flying from various sources. The guns of the cultists, various street signs, and pieces of cars began swirling around him, bending, melting, and morphing onto him. Finally, the metal formed a black suit armor with shoulder spikes and a helmet with horns on it. Ares took two finders and brought them down the front of the helmet, melting away two slits for him to see out of.

"You had your chance, 'heroes'." Ares taunted. "Now, a new age of war and death will sweep over this world, burning it to its core!"

Instantly, Superman charged at Ares, trying to knock him down. However, the god was barely moved an inch. Ares retaliated and hit Superman so hard, he went flying through the air, crashing into the reflecting pool. GL flew up next, forming an airplane that shot out green energy bullets at Ares. These did nothing as Ares just blasted at GL, knocking him out of the sky. Ares got only a short distance before the Javelin opened fire on him, blasting with everything it had.

As this was going on, Steve and Diana sat up, the latter still in shock from what happened. Steve grasped her arms, trying to pull her back to her senses.

"Diana." He hissed, shaking her. "Diana!"

"This is all my fault..." she whispered. "I unleashed Ares..."

"Hey, hey, this is not on you." He reassured. "Ares played you."

"Why..." she let out. "Why did he have to drag you into this..."

"I dunno, Angel." Steve told her. "You want to know what I do know? I know we're going to find a way to get through this. We're going to beat Ares, together."

"How are you so sure?" Diana asked.

"Because I believe in you, Angel." Steve reassured, cupping her face in his hands. "I always have."

Diana smiled, grasping his hands in hers. She got to her feet, pulling him up as well. She then turned towards Ares and drew her usual blade, adjusting it in her grasp. She charged at Ares, bringing her blade down on him. He saw this coming before before he could react, the strike hit, knocking him back as the Javelin poured on the blaster fire. Ares then blasted at the Javelin, prompting the plane to swerve out of the way before Cyborg decided to land. Once the Javelin was on the ground, J'onn phased out of the ship and flew towards Ares. As he did so, he transformed into a massive serpent, wrapping himself around Ares and constricting him. Ares just flexed his arms against the confines of J'onn's snake body before he was free enough to grab him by the tail, slamming him onto the ground, causing him to revert back to his original form. Ares then summoned more metal to form a sword that he brought down on J'onn. Fortunately, J'onn went intangible before that happened and sprang up to strike Ares across the face. As he stumbled back, Aquaman and Cyborg both opened fire on him, blasting him with everything they had. Ares easily blasted back, knocking them to the ground. Ares then turned and saw Wonder Woman charging at him again, prompting him to clash blades with her. The two traded blows back and forth against each other as Steve grabbed the gun of a fallen cultist, opening fire on the war god. Ares just looked at him in annoyance before blasting at him. Before he could react, Flash quickly sped by and carried him away.

"Can't have you dying again." Flash remarked as he ran towards Ares.

Ares blasted at Flash repeatedly, but the scarlet speedster was able to evade them all. Finally, Ares plunged his sword into the ground, sending a massive shockwave that knocked the Flash off his feet, prompting Superman to catch him.

"You alright?" Superman asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Flash replied. "Put me down."

Superman obliged as he set Flash on the ground.

"You put forth quite the effort, heroes." Ares commended as the League and Steve regrouped. "But I'm afraid it is for nothing."

"We're not out yet." Batman reassured.

"It matters little." Ares dismissed. "Soon my armies and I will lay waste to your world and pave the way for my war against Zeus and Olympus."

"With these schmucks?" GL remarked, gesturing to the cultists. "Good luck with that."

"You truly are fools if you think these puppets are the extent of my army." Ares remarked. "Like my uncle, I wield dominion over centuries of fallen warriors! Through them I will unleash my greatest curse upon your world!"

His hands then began glowing as he raised them up. Suddenly, several decayed arms started springing up out of the ground, much to the shock of the League. All around them dead soldiers from various eras of history came crawling out of the ground. From the Civil War to World War I, even several dead Amazons stood by Ares' side. Diana was beyond horrified to see her dead sisters, including a resurrected Alexa.

"By the gods." She let out. "Alexa…"

"Ok, that's just messed up." Aquaman commented.

"Go forth, my undead warriors!" Ares commended. "Lay waste to this world and its heroes! Let nothing stand in your way!"

The soldiers all charged, wielding everything from clubs to swords to modern day pistols. Wonder Woman quickly used her bracelets to deflect the bullets, sending them back at the undead soldiers. Unfortunately, they didn't seem to do much, their undead nature making them tough to kill. Aquaman leapt towards the undead soldiers and stabbed one with his trident, swinging him around and tossing him into several others. They slowly got back up and started moving towards the League again. Steve unloaded several bullets on the undead soldiers as Batman moved back to back with him, kicking one soldier aside.

"You seem to be adapting well." Batman noted.

"Gotta admit, I am seriously over my head." Steve told him. "In my day, the worst we had to deal with was poisonous gas and an immortal german general"

"Just wait until you've seen Gotham." Batman replied.

"If you say so." Steve remarked. "If you want, I think I can snag a pistol from one of these undead freaks."

"Not my style." Batman replied, pulling out two explosive batarangs and throwing them at two undead soldiers, blowing them away.

Cyborg used his arm cannon to blast down several undead soldiers, each blast leaving gaping holes in their bodies. Unfortunately, this did little more than slow them down as they still pulled themselves back up.

"Geez!" Cyborg let out. "What does it take to take these things out?!"

"I don't know!" Diana admitted, swinging her sword at one.

She was then struck on the back by one soldier, knocking her to the ground. Several undead Amazons grabbed her as Ares approached.

"Hold her still." He ordered. "I wish to show Hippolyta's daughter the same mercy she showed my son."

He then raised his sword, preparing to bring it down. However, another blade stopped it before it landed. Everyone turned, shocked to see Hippolyta in full armor standing between Ares and Diana.

"Not this time, Ares." she swore.

"Mother." Diana let out in shock.

"Hippolyta," Ares greeted, withdrawing his sword. "I'm so glad you could make it. Now I will have the pleasure of striking you down myself."

"You fell to my blade once before." Hippolyta reminded him. "What makes you think this time will be any different?"

"This time, my armies included countless damned souls, including several of your own fallen Amazons." Ares boasted.

"You are not the only one with an army." Hippolyta replied.

Just then, the armies of Themyscira came marching into DC, all of them armed in greek armor with bows, swords, spears, and other weapons. There were so many that they almost matched the number of the undead.

"Unexpected," GL admitted. "But welcome."

"You came..." Diana marveled. "You all came."

"I wouldn't have missed this for anything." Artemis told her.

"Well…" Ares observed. "This makes things all the more interesting. Tear them apart!"

"Amazons, attack!" Hippolyta ordered.

The two armies then charged at each other, clashing violently. It was like a scene from a gladiator movie, the Amazons tearing the undead apart and vice versa. With each living Amazon falling however, it added to the number of Ares' undead warriors. Ares delighted in this as he mowed down several Amazons at a time. Both Hippolyta and Diana charged at him, clashing their blades against his. They both swung their blades at him in a mad frenzy, Ares barely able to keep up. Finally, Diana used her lasso to snag the blade out of Ares' grip, allowing Hippolyta to swing her sword up, knocking Ares' helm off.

"It's over, Ares." Hippolyta told him.

"I haven't even started." Ares remarked, backhanding Hippolyta aside. "And soon, my full power will be reached."

"What are you talking about?" Diana asked, helping her mother.

"Since the time of my imprisonment, man's propensity towards war has escalated." Ares elaborated. "Even as we speak, they are in the midst of launching a weapon so devastating that it's very use fills me with the strength of a thousand wars!"

"What are you-" Diana started before she realized what he meant. "Oh no…"

Batman saw her face and became concerned as well.

"Cyborg!" He called out. "Scan government communications and find anything about missile launches in the past hour!"

"On it." Cyborg replied, accessing several government databases. "Oh shit… we've got a nuclear missile being launched as we speak!"

"Where?!" Batman demanded.

"My instruments say somewhere on the Atlantic ocean, but there's nothing but ocean!" Cyborg answered.

"What are the exact coordinates?" Steve suddenly questioned.

Cyborg brought up a holographic map, pinpointing the location. Steve went pale.

"That's Themyscira." he declared. "It's being launched at Themyscira!"

"No!" Diana let out.

"We've got to stop it!" Superman declared.

Before he could even take off, he was hit by a blast from Ares.

"No one is going anywhere." He promised. "Once that missile destroys Themyscira, I will have enough power to obliterate all of mankind. Then my conquest of Olympus can begin."

Steve clenched his fists.

"Do any of you have a plane I can use?"

"There's the Javelin," Cyborg informed. "Though it might be a little high tech for you."

"I'll figure it out." he replied.

"Steve, wait." Diana let out.

"Diana, I'm the only one who knows how to get to Themyscira, and I'm the only one with the skills to shoot down a missile." He rationalized. "I have to go."

"I just got you back…" She told him. "I don't want to lose you again."

Steve smiled at her, then pulled her in close and kissed her. She was shocked for a moment, then melted into the kiss. Steve released her not long after that.

"I am coming back this time." he promised.

Diana nodded as he took off towards the Javelin. She then turned back to Ares, ready to finish this fight. She leapt right at Ares and brought her sword down at him.

…

Inside the Javelin, Steve sat in the pilots seat, looking over the control panel.

"Ok, this might take a little longer than I thought." He admitted.

He scanned over the numerous buttons on the console and took a chance on one of the buttons. Thankfully, it was the right one as the ship began to rise off the ground.

"Alright." He let out, taking the controls.

He then darted upwards into the air, giving chase to the deadly missile.

…

Back on the ground, Aquaman continued taking down one undead soldier after another. As he blasted one away, he saw Persephone clashing with several Amazons, cutting them down mercilessly. As she was about to cut one more down, Aquaman ran up and blocked the sword with his trident.

"I don't think so, lady." Aquaman remarked, kicking her aside.

"Out of my way, Atlantean." Persephone told him. "I will strike you down."

"You're not the first to say that." Aquaman told her. "And I guarantee you won't be the last."

The two charged at each other, clashing weapons constantly. Aquaman aimed high, but Persephone blocked easily. She tried cutting him at the side, but he quickly blocked in turn. He then shoved off and spun around, trying to bring his weapon down on her, but she leapt over it and kicked him in the face.

"Before I kick your ass, I gotta know, why?" Aquaman inquired. "Why sell out your own people to help Ares?"

"Why does anyone do anything?" Persephone countered. "For love."

"Love? With that guy?" Aquaman reacted. "I'm telling you right now, it's a one sided deal. He's been using you."

"When one loves a God, one does not expect the God to return the affection." she countered.

"Your loss." Aquaman told her, charging again.

The two resumed battle, trying to gain ground over the other. Finally, Aquaman brought his trident down on her sword, shattering it, before uppercutting her and knocking her to the ground. As she tried to get back up, she was stopped by Aquaman's trident in her face.

"Go ahead." Persephone told him. "End it."

"Yeah… no." Aquaman replied. "Not my style."

Persephone then kicked the trident away before grabbing the remains of her sword and leaping back up. He backed away from her rapid swings before a new blade came out of nowhere, slicing at Persephone's hand. The blade fell from her grasp, as well as a few fingers. Persephone looked up, clutching her bleeding hand just in time to see a pissed Artemis.

"This is for Alexa!" she declared, plunging her sword into Persephone's chest.

Seconds after pulling the blade out, Persephone dropped to her knees before falling completely to the ground, letting out one final moan of death.

"Thanks." Aquaman told her, reclaiming his trident.

"As I said, I did that for Alexa." Artemis replied coolly.

"Speaking of, duck!"

He pushed Artemis behind him, just barely blocking a swing from an undead Alexa. The zombie amazon kicked him aside before focusing her attention of her living sister. Artemis was barely able to keep up with her undead sisters constant attacks. She remained on the defensive, unwilling to bring harm to her sister.

"Alexa, I do not wish to fight you!" Artemis insisted.

"_Nego arch corpus." _She let out.

"What?" Artemis replied.

"_Nego arch corpus._" Alexa repeated, swinging her blade.

"You're trying to tell me something." Artemis realized.

This momentary distraction allowed Alexa to knock Artemis to the ground, her blade ready to strike. In a moment of panic, Artemis tried something.

"_Nego arch corpus!_" She shouted.

The blade stopped inches from her face, Alexa stepping back in seeming relief. All around them, the undead soldiers ceased their fighting as if regaining their free will. The Leaguers all looked around, more than a bit confused.

"Not that I'm ungrateful, but what the heck just happened?" Flash questioned.

"An ancient incantation to release one from another's unnatural control." Alexa explained.

"Let me guess, you read it in a book once?" Artemis assumed.

"I told you the words of 'long dead philosophers' would benefit us one day." Alexa replied, offering her sister a hand.

"I just never assumed it would be on the field of battle." Artemis admitted, taking the hand and letting Alexa pull her up.

"Neither did I, having once feared the trials of war." Alexa admitted. "But now in death, I fear nothing, and can fight as a proud Amazon."

Alexa then let out a war cry as she and the undead soldiers charged at Ares. Ares just cracked a smile as he held up his hand with orange energy glowing from it. One by one, the undead soldiers began collapsing, including Alexa. Artemis quickly caught her in her arms as her essense slowly began fading away.

"May we meet again in a better place, sister." Artemis concoled as Alexa faded away.

With the undead soldiers gone, Hippolyta and Diana turned to Ares.

"Your army is gone, Ares." Hippolyta told him.

"So it seems." Ares admitted. "But as of now, I don't need an army."

He then raised his hands up as lightning cracked throughout the sky. He then sent down a massive bolt of lightning at the group, knocking Hippolyta back.

"Mother!" Diana let out.

She then snapped back at Ares sent down another lightning bolt, prompting her to bring up her bracelets to block it, sending him skidding back.

…

Meanwhile, back on Themyscira, Aresia sat on a step, sharpening her blade in mild irritation. As she casually looked up, she saw a massive missile soaring through the air, heading straight for the island. Other Amazons quickly took note as well and began to panic.

Up in the air, Steve continued flying the Javelin, trying to lock onto the missile.

"Alright, let's see what this future stuff can do." Steve let out, lining up his shot.

As the missile was finally locked on, Steve squeezed the trigger, firing a missile of his own at the target.

"Come on. Come on…" Steve let out.

Finally, the tiny missile made contact with the larger one, causing it to explode. Steve breathed a sigh of relief, slumping onto the wheel.

"Over a century in the grave and I still got it."

As he flew back to D.C., the Amazons cheered in relief. Except for Aresia, who just scowled at the skies in fury.

…

Back in D.C., Diana continued her battle with Ares. He formed two more metal swords which he tried to use against her, but she easily used her bracelets to blocks the swipes and strikes. She was then kicked back by Ares, but she quickly responded by lassoing one of the swords out of his hands and swinging it right back at him, causing it to embed into his shoulder. He pulled it out just as Diana ran up and used both legs to kick him back. He didn't falter though, he just grabbed Diana by the throat and tossed her aside. As he walked towards her, he batted away GL and J'onn as they flew towards him. Superman flew right up to him and uppercutted him, but Ares just blasted him in the chest, sending him flying back.

"Did your mother not tell you this would happen?" Ares taunted. "That you would either strike me down or die trying?"

"I have no plans to die this night." Diana spat.

"Your dedication would be admirable if it wasn't misplaced." Ares remarked. "You really believe you can save humanity, or that they can be saved? They serve no more purpose than to be crushed under my heel!"

He then blasted at her again, prompting her to block the blast. This time however, she shoved her arms forward, sending the lightning right back at Ares, shooting him into the air and causing him to land hard. As Diana straightened up, she looked at her wrists and saw electricity sparking on them, causing her to smile as she walked towards him.

"You are wrong about them." Diana told him. "They are everything I've been taught… but so much more."

Ares just blasted at her again, but she batted away the lightning like it was nothing, much to the astonishment of everyone.

"Whoa." Aquaman let out.

"I have spent the last hundred years fighting against humanity's worst," She continued. "But I have also been privileged to see them at their best. I have witnessed their capacity for courage, honor, compassion… and love. And it is for all of that, that I stand in defiance against you, and declare your wrath upon this world over."

Ares blasted at her once more, but she quickly flew over it and slammed her bracelets together, sending out a blast of lightning of her own that shot right at Ares. The energy coursed through Ares, causing him to cry out in pain.

"NOO!" he cried out in agony before the energy finally became too much.

A massive explosion suddenly rang out, prompting everyone to shield themselves. As the smoke cleared, Diana landed, and Ares was nowhere to be seen. Only charred pieces of his armor remained. She was panting hard as the massive storm overhead slowly calmed down, only the light grey clouds remaining in their wake. The Amazons all cheered in response as Diana smiled, looking towards Hippolyta as several Amazons helped her to her feet. Diana went over to her mother and pulled her into a hug.

"It's over." She told her mother. "We won."

Hippolyta just smiled as she returned the hug in kind. Just then, the sound of the Javelin's jets rang out, drawing her attention. The plane landed and Steve emerged, a smile on his face.

"Your home's safe, Angel." He told her. "Just like I promised."

With tears of relief, Diana rushed over to Steve, pulling him into a hug. They held each other for a moment, then Batman noticed Steve's hands beginning to dissolve into green smoke.

"Trevor." He let out.

Diana and Steve pulled away, seeing what Batman was referring to.

He looked at his hands, letting out a small laugh.

"Well, look at that." He said softly. "Guess I'm breaking my promise after all."

"No..." Diana gasped. "No I- I just got you back. You can't leave me again, Steve."

"Diana, my time here is long over." He told her. "As grateful as I am to see you and fight beside you again, I don't belong here, not in the land of the living."

Diana gripped Steve's shoulders, watching as the green smoke began to emanate from all across his body. Tears were flowing freely, the rain starting up once again.

"No..." she sobbed. "Please… no..."

"Angel, do you remember what I told you before I left?" He asked.

She shook her head.

"I never heard you." she choked. "My ears were ringing. I never..."

"I said that it had to be me that night." He elaborated. "I could save today, but you could save the world. And it looks like I was right."

That made Diana smile as tears still flowed down her face.

"I love you." She told him.

"I love you too." He replied as they kissed once more.

They held each other in that kiss as Steve's entire body became green smoke, dissipating in Diana's arms. She stood there with her arms still held out, then fell to her knees and cried, the pouring rain just barely drowning out her anguished screams.

…

Ares was made to kneel at the feet of Hades' throne in the Underworld palace, a far cry from the fire and brimstone of Tartarus. Outside massive windows, Ares could see the endless Fields of Apostles, as well as the distant shores of Elysium. As he struggled in the thick red chains that bound him to the ground, Hades entered the throne room, clapping slowly as he did.

"Congratulations, dear nephew." He declared, finishing his sarcastic applause before taking his seat on his throne. "You succeeded in freeing yourself from your binds for a grand total of 52 minutes."

"This is nothing but a momentary setback." Ares swore. "Next time, I-"

"Next time?" Hades interjected. "Oh no, there will not be a next time. As you agreed, the god killer performed its intended purpose, and as such, you must now face the punishment for your crimes."

"And what punishment does my 'dear uncle' have planned for me?" Ares inquired sarcastically.

"Oh, nothing." Hades replied. "In this instance… I defer to someone more deserving of that honor."

Green smoke swirled through the window, coalescing into the form of Steve Trevor. This time, he was wearing a white button down and slacks, his arms crossed and a cocky grin on his face. Ares went wide-eyed at the sight, pulling at his chains.

"You!" He shouted.

"Me." Steve nodded.

"So, Captain Trevor," Hades spoke. "What punishment would best fit my mischievous nephew?"

"Let him serve beside his son." Steve answered. "After all, you shouldn't tear families apart."

"Indeed." Hades agreed. "So be it, then."

Fire erupted underneath Ares as his chains began dragging him down.

"No!" Ares cried out as he was dragged away. "NO!"

Steve gave him a small, cheeky wave as he disappeared into the flames. Once Ares was gone, Steve turned to Hades.

"Thank you for this opportunity." He told him, bowing respectfully. "You have no idea how much seeing her again meant to me."

"While I am never one to play favorites, Diana is the most likable of my brother's children." Hades told him. "She deserved to see you again, even if for only a moment. I now return you to your eternal rest in Elysium."

"Thank you." Steve replied as he faded into green smoke that sailed towards Elysium.

…

At the Themysciran Embassy, the Amazons and the Justice League gathered to pay respects to those fallen in battle.

"This day has extracted a heavy toll, for both Amazons and mankind alike." Hippolyta lamented. "But it is due to today's sacrifices, that we have a tomorrow to look forward to. I also feel that great thanks should also go to the Justice League."

The League all perked up at this.

"In no small part to your heroism, Ares was defeated and the world was saved." Hippolyta declared. "And for that, we owe you our eternal gratitude."

"It's what we do, your Highness." Superman insisted.

"Then it seems my daughter has found good people to stand by." Hippolyta noted.

Diana turned to her mother, surprised by the admission.

"You were right about us, Diana." Hippolyta admitted. "I thought cutting ourselves off from man's world was for our protection, but you, all on your own, have done more for this world than I ever thought possible. This very building, the least of it."

"I had it built in the hopes of Themyscira finally rejoining the outside world." Diana replied, brushing some hair behind her ear.

"Then perhaps it is time." Hippolyta decided.

Diana smiled as the mother and daughter hugged.

"I am so proud of you," Hippolyta shared. "My little sun and stars."

…

Much later, Diana visited Steve's grave. She replaced the flowers with fresh ones, kneeling down and placing a hand on the tombstone.

"For over a century, I regretted never being able to hear your last words, or tell you how I truly felt." she admitted. "It haunted me ever since, like a weight I could never remove. But now? Now I think I'm finally ready to move on."

She stood up kissing the tips of her fingers and placing them on the stone.

"Part of my heart will always be with you, Steve." She promised. "Always, and forever."

She turned to leave, only to see Batman standing behind her.

"Sorry." he apologized. "Didn't want to interrupt."

"You're fine." Diana reassured. "I was just paying my respects."

"How are you holding up, by the way?" Batman asked.

"Better now." She admitted. "I know that I will never truly stop missing him, but I'm okay with that."

"At least you got to say goodbye." Batman added. "Most people don't get that chance."

Diana sighed, then took hold of his shoulder.

"I will admit, I do not want to be alone right now." She told him. "Perhaps you and I can get some coffee?"

Batman was about to respond when three cop cars came driving down the street, sirens blazing.

"Duty calls." Batman replied about to take off, but stopping to turn back to her. "Care to join me?"

Diana smiled, twirling in place before revealing her Wonder Woman outfit.

"Gladly."

The two then take off, ready to take on whatever evil awaited them next.


	30. Night Off

_Chapter 30: Night Off_

**Night in Metropolis**

At the offices of the Daily Planet, Clark Kent was at his desk, wrapping up an article.

"The… senator… declined to comment." Clark read off as he finished up.

Suddenly, a pair of hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who." the voice of Lois Lane urged.

"You know, this doesn't really work on me." Clark remarked.

Lois grunted, removing her hands and giving Clark a glare as she sat on the corner of his desk.

"You could at least pretend for pete's sake, Smallville." she chastised.

"Sorry." He replied. "What's up?"

"Got any plans tonight?" Lois asked. "Any business to take care of?"

"Batman's on monitor duty tonight, so I'm free." he answered. "Why?"

"Well, Jenkin's still suffering that bad case of salmonella, so Perry needs someone to cover the grand opening of that italian restaurant." Lois explained. "It's geared towards young couples, so I figured I'd snag the job and drag you there with me as my plus one."

"Sounds fun." Clark replied. "What time should I pick you up?"

"Seven." She told him, sliding off his desk and giving his tie a flick. "Make sure to wear a suit, and I don't mean the blue one."

"Right." Clark remarked as she walked off.

…

That night, Clark arrived at Lois' apartment dressed in a nice suit and bowtie. Once he found her door, he knocked on it, waiting for her to answer. The door opened to reveal Lois in a long black dress with a slit in the side reaching just halfway up her thigh. She held a small black clutch in her hands and her hair was done up in an artful bun.

"Wow…" he let out. "You look great."

"You clean up pretty nice yourself, Smallville." Lois replied. "Shall we?"

Clark nodded as he held out his arm for her. She took it and the two went downstairs.

…

After hailing a cab, the two rode off towards the restaurant. Once they arrived, Clark opened the door for Lois, offering a hand to help her out.

"You weren't kidding about this place." Clark remarked. "It's certainly high class."

"You have no idea." Lois replied, getting out of the cab. "I heard the waiting list has been piling up for weeks. I don't know how Perry snagged a reservation, but I am glad he did."

"Certainly lucky for us." Clark replied as they went inside.

…

Once they went inside, they took their seats at a table near a balcony and glanced at the menus. Lois whistled at the prices.

"Sheesh, look at this." she remarked. "I'm glad Perry's paying for this."

"Tell me about it." Clark replied. "Honestly, this place seems like somewhere Bruce would go."

"Right." Lois chuckled. "Probably on information gathering missions disguised as dates."

"Yeah," Clark remarked. "Sorry about that."

"You didn't know." Lois assured him. "Besides, you came to my rescue when I texted, so I say that makes it even."

"Fair enough." Clark replied.

"And honestly, it wasn't my worst date." Lois admitted. "That honor belongs to a date I had with, get this, Lex Luthor."

"You and Lex?" Clark let out. "Seriously?"

"I don't know what I was thinking when I said yes, but I instantly regretted it." Lois informed him. "Turned me off men with money in a heartbeat."

"Good news for me then." Clark jeered.

"You know I didn't mean it like that, Clark." She snorted.

"I know, I know." Clark reassured.

The waiter came by their table and took out his pad and paper.

"Are we ready to begin?" he asked.

…

Sometime later, Clark and Lois were so wrapped up in conversation that they barely remembered to write anything down for their review.

"So, let me get this straight," Lois responded. "You actually fought the Greek god of war, and won?"

"Pretty much." Clark confirmed. "Although most of the credit goes to Wonder Woman and the Amazons."

"Sounds like it was a heck of a show." Lois remarked.

"Believe me, it was." Clark agreed. "I think that was the first time I ever felt vulnerable."

"What about when Lex sent a Kryptonite powered battle suit to kill you?" Lois reminded.

"Okay, second time." Clark amended.

"Brainiac." Lois went on. "Oh, and when Joker-"

"Okay, okay, you've made your point." Clark interjected.

"Just saying, even Superman has his off moments." Lois replied.

"However few and far between they might be." a new voice remarked.

Clark and Lois turned to see Lex Luthor standing before them with a smug smile on his face.

"Luthor." Lois said civilly, her face dropping to a neutral expression. "What are you doing here?"

"Surveying the opening of my new restaurant." Lex replied. "I was just checking on some of the other guests when I saw you here, Lois."

"Your new restaurant?" Clark inquired.

"Of course." Lex answered. "I do have investments in more than robotics and technologies. I've always had a love for the culinary arts and felt Metropolis needed somewhere that it could expand its cultural-"

"Save us the press statement." Lois cut off.

"My, Lois, you seem quite snippy today." Lex noted. "Was it something I said?"

"Said, did, pick one." Lois remarked.

"Well, I'll leave you to your meals." Luthor decided. "You ordered the veal, yes? I remember it was your favorite."

"Yes, it was." Lois replied.

He walked off as Lois grabbed her clutch.

"C'mon, Smallville." she declared. "I've lost my appetite."

"Don't let Lex get to you." Clark told her. "He gets under everyone's skin."

"Mine, especially." Lois remarked. "We already know Lex will go all out, and frankly, I don't feel comfortable knowing he's hovering around the corner."

"Fair enough." Clark relented. "Let's go."

…

The two hailed a taxi and made a stop at a small diner, sitting down in a corner booth. Lois munched on a chicken salad as Clark enjoyed some chicken fried steak, the former giving a smile.

"Now this I give five stars." she declared, holding up her fork and using it to gesture to her plate.

"I just hope we had enough for the review." Clark replied. "Still, I'll take this stuff over that place any day."

"Cheers to that." Lois declared, holding up her soda glass.

Clark lifted his and they tapped them together, going back to their meal.

**Fast Lanes**

Iris stood outside of the Central City Picture News, checking the time on her phone for the fifth time in the past ten minutes. As she looked up once more, Barry came speeding up to her, a bouquet of flowers in his hands. Unfortunately, most of them had lost their petals in the sheer winds of his speed, and those that didn't instantly caught fire. Barry saw this and immediately threw the flowers to the ground, stomping out the flames.

"Those were a lot nicer when I bought them." Barry promised.

"I'll take your word for it." Iris replied, laughing a bit. "Thanks for the flowers, such as they were."

"You're welcome." Barry replied. "Sorry if I kept you waiting too long."

"Actually, you're early for your usual time. I was only here for 10 minutes rather than my usual 20-30."

"Huh." Barry remarked. "Guess I'm getting better at that. Anyway, ready to go?"

"Depends, are you ready for what's to come?"

"Oh, I am more than ready." Barry promised.

"Then let's go." Iris declared.

…

Minutes later, the two entered The 300 Bowling Alley, giddy smiles gracing both their faces.

"Man, it has been ages since we've been bowling." Iris let out.

"Not since we were teens." Barry recalled.

"As I recall, I still held the streak for most consecutive wins." Iris boasted. "And I think I'm going to expand on that streak today."

"Well, things have certainly changed since then." Barry reminded.

"I don't think super speed is gonna help you in bowling." Iris told him.

"I'm more than my speed, Iris." Barry insisted.

"If you say so." Iris remarked. "Let's bowl."

…

As the game progressed, the two were neck and neck, picking up spares and high numbers of pins. Iris managed to get a small lead on Barry, one she had an incredibly tentative hold of.

"Looks like I'm keeping that winning streak after all." Iris declared happily as she pulled off a second spare.

"Games not over yet." Barry promised.

"You seem pretty confident for a guy who's down by about 20 points." Iris quipped. "Besides, this is the 10th frame and I've got this in the bag."

"Maybe, but I still have a chance to seize victory." Barry countered.

"Alright then," Iris replied. "Loser buys dinner."

"You are so gonna regret making that bet." Barry promised.

"Oh shut up and bowl." Iris pressed.

Barry obliged as he grabbed his bowling ball and tossed it down the alley. Much to both of their surprise, he got a strike.

"No way." Iris let out.

"Still think you have a chance?" Barry asked.  
"You'll need another strike to beat me."

"Then get ready for strike to." Barry remarked, reclaiming his ball as he came back up.

He bowled again, sending it rolling right towards the pins and knocking them all down once again. While his third swing only managed to knock down seven pins, his victory was assured.

"Darn, there goes my record." iris lamented.

"Sorry." Barry concoled.

"Hey, it was a good game." she assured him. "You earned your victory, and dinner on me."

"Don't worry, I'll make it easy on you and your wallet." Barry promised. "How about just Big Belly Burger?"

Iris let out a sigh of relief.

"That sounds perfect." She agreed. "Though, maybe we should just walk there."

"Sounds good." Barry replied, wrapping his arm around her.

She snuggled in close as the two walked out of the bowling alley.

**Night In**

Green Lantern flew through the skies of Coast City, making his way home after foiling a rather daring bank heist. As he banked towards his part of town, an idea slipped into his mind, one that had him banking in a different direction. He darted past various buildings until a particular apartment complex came into view. He did a quick count of the windows before landing on the balcony of one in particular. Through half-parted curtains, Hal could see Carol Ferris sitting on her couch with a book. She was dressed in sweats and a t-shirt, looking quite comfortable. Through another window, he could see a large pot on the stove, no doubt dinner in the making. He then opened the balcony doors, somewhat concerned they were unlocked, and stepped inside, taking a sniff of what was cooking.

"Smells good." He commented.

Carol let out a scream, turning around and throwing her book on instinct. Hal quickly formed a shield to block the book before it hit. Once Carol realized who was in her apartment, she went from scared to mad.

"Damnit Hal!" She exclaimed. "Warn me next time! And how did you even get in here?!"

"Your balcony doors were unlocked." Hal explained. "You need to watch that. Any maniac could sneak in here."

"Like a certain green suited maniac who clearly has a death wish." Carol muttered, stalking over and grabbing her book, locking the balcony door as she did. "Seriously, warn me next time."

"Sorry." Hal apologized. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"It's… alright." Carol replied, sighing. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Just thought I'd stop by." Hal told her. "I've been a bit of a flake for dates lately, and I thought I'd make up for lost time."

"Well, I'm afraid I already have dinner plans." Carol lamented, pointing at the kitchen. "Beef stew, and it's almost done. Although, if you ditch the green, I'm willing to set another place at the table."

"That, I can do." Hal agreed, his GL suit dissipating and leaving him in a jacket, t-shirt, and jeans.

Carol gave a small nod, then glanced down at her sweats.

"And now I feel underdressed in my own home." she sighed.

"Hey, you always look beautiful to me." Hal reassured.

"Flirt." Carol remarked, getting out two bowls.

She then scooped the stew into the two bowls before placing them on the table. The two sat down and dug into their food, Hal's eyes rolling back in his head from how good the food was.

"Damn, this is good." Hal commented. "Ever considered becoming a chef?"

"Cooking's always been a hobby, but planes are my passion." she explained.

"Can't argue with you on that one." Hal agreed.

"Besides, who else is gonna keep providing planes for you to crash?" she ribbed.

"Hey, give me a little credit." Hal insisted. "I don't crash all of them."

"Right, just 85% of them." she amended.

"Still something." Hal replied.

"If you say so." Carol conceded.

…

After a while, the two finished and Hal was sent to do the dishes.

"Great meal." Hal commended as he washed the bowls. "Makes me wanna drop by more often."

"Just make sure to give me some warning before you do." Carol insisted from the living room. "Otherwise I'll do worse than throw a book and make you do the dishes."

"Fair enough." Hal conceded, noting something on the coffee table. "Say, after I'm done here, wanna do something fun?"

Carol paused, turning around on her couch to face Hal.

"That depends on your definition of 'fun'." she answered.

"Well I happened to notice a deck of cards on the table." Hal informed, coming out of the kitchen. "That could lead to something fun."

"Again, you fail to define 'fun'." she pointed out.

"Strip poker." he said bluntly.

Carol snorted, setting her book down once more.

"You sure?" she questioned. "I'll warn you, this won't end the way you think it will."

"I'm not one to pass on a challenge." Hal told her. "Or a chance to see you naked, but that's beside the point."

"Alright." Carol told him with a playful smirk. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

…

The game continued on, and Carol was clearly coming out on top, only losing her shirt and shoes while Hal was soon reduced to his boxers. Both were holding their latest hand, smirking intently at each other.

"So, I gotta ask, and only because it'll keep bothering me until I do," Hal confessed. "Is the yellow bra incidental, or you making fun of me after the whole Sinestro thing?"

"What, this?" Carol asked, tugging on the strap of a lacey yellow bra. "I've had this for awhile."

"Right." Hal replied coyly. "And with matching pantines, I'll bet."

"Well at the rate you're going, you'll never know." Carol remarked. "You know, it's not too late to back out."

"Sorry, Carol, not my style." Hal insisted.

"Alright." Carol replied. "Play your hand."

Hal obliged and laid out his cards, revealing triple threes.

"Three of a kind." Carol nodded. "Not bad, but my Full House is better."

She laid down her hand, revealing two fives and three aces. Hal was honestly a little surprised by that.

"Ok… did not see that coming." Hal admitted. "You sure you're not cheating?"

"Where would I hide any cards?" Carol asked.

"Well you are wearing more than I am right now." Hal reminded.

"Speaking of which…" Carol let out, gesturing to his boxers.

Hal just sighed as he stood up, took off his boxers, and tossed them on the table.

"Welp, that's everything." Ha replied. "Happy?"

Carol grinned, unabashedly looking Hal up and down.

"Yes. I. am." She declared, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a kiss.

**Going Swimmingly**

At the Curry Lighthouse, Thomas was carrying in a large pot roast from the kitchen, setting it down at the large family table. Sitting at it was Mera, Arthur, and Atlanna, all of whom were marvelling at the spread.

"Alright everyone, dig in." Thomas allowed.

"It smells wonderful, Thomas." Atlanna commended.

"Made it special." Thomas told her. "It's the first time all four of us are enjoying dinner together."

"I will admit, one of the things I missed the most about the surface was your cooking." Atlanna declared.

"It does smell and taste delicious." Mera agreed, taking another bite of the roast. "After years of nothing but fish, it's strange to eat something not from the ocean."

"Well, get used to it." Arthur told her. "You're gonna be enjoying surface cuisine a lot more often."

"How are affairs in Atlantis?" Atlanna questioned. "The transfer of power was rather turbulent."

"Thankfully, things have smoothed out a little." Arthur reassured. "There are a few who still believe Orm to be the true king, but they're few and far between."

"Even so, we're keeping an eye on them, and Prince Orm." Mera insisted.

"Orm is just misguided." Atlanna told them. "His father's prejudice runs deep."

"Hey, I'm not giving up on him just yet." Arthur assured her. "One day he'll see the truth."

"I know he will." Atlanna replied.

"In the meantime," Thomas chimed in. "Mera, how are you enjoying the surface?"

"It's certainly been an experience." Mera admitted. "We fully explored Europe, and We even went on a wild-life tour of the savannah."

"Being King does have its perks." Arthur admitted.

"Just be careful that power doesn't go to your head." Mera warned.

"You've got nothing to worry about there." Thomas reassured. "Arthur's stable as a granite foundation."

"Hey, you grow up on a lighthouse workman's paycheck, you learn to be humble." Arthur replied.

"I'd imagine so." Mera remarked.

"You've both certainly made a life for yourselves." Atlanna noted. "I'm just sorry I couldn't be there for it."

"Hey, you had a pretty compelling reason." Arthur reminded. "Kinda hard to be there when you're trapped on a magically sealed island."

"Still," Atlanna went on, "I wish I could have been there for your first steps, your first day of school, your first swim..."

"His pet dolphin." Thomas added.

"I'm sorry, what?" Mera let out.

"It's nothing." Arthur insisted, turning somewhat red. "We don't need to-"

"He tamed a dolphin?" Atlanna questioned, seeming shocked. "How?"

"He was out swimming in the ocean one day and saw a dolphin swimming out beyond the reef." Thomas answered. "When he came swimming back with the dolphin in tow, I knew he'd inherited your powers."

"Please tell me he named it." Mera insisted, a childish glee in her voice as Arthur buried his face in his plate.

"He called him Fluke." Thomas told her.

Mera just chuckled as Atlanna smiled.

"Do you have any pictures of this 'Fluke'?" Atlanna questioned.

"I have pictures of everything." Thomas informed her.

"And I'm out." Arthur declared, getting up from the table.

"Oh, come on." Mera insisted. "It's not like we'll be showing these to the royal court or the League or anything."

"No, just my mother and the woman I-..." he trailed off before brushing it off. "Forget it. I'm getting some air."

Arthur then stepped outside, leaving Mera and Atlanna alone.

"You know he was going to say love, right?" Atlanna asked.

Mera turned red as well.

"We… both agreed to hold off on anything serious until we were both comfortable." She muttered. "And aside from one heated kiss after the great battle of the Brine Kingdom, he has not shown much affection."

"Well, you two have been keeping pretty busy, from the sound of things." Atlanna defended. "Besides, just because he hasn't shown those feelings, doesn't mean they're not there."

Mera paused, pondering Atlanna's words.

"Plus, if he didn't have feelings for you, would he be taking you around the world, or home for dinner for that matter?" Thomas added.

"I… suppose so." Mera let out.

"Why don't you go check on him." Atlanna suggested.

"Knowing him, he's on a rock outcropping a ways offshore." Thomas suggested.

"Thank you." Mera replied, leaving the table.

…

Arthur sat on the rock outcropping, looking out at the sunset on the ocean.

"Your parents said you'd be here." Mera informed, climbing up on the rock with him.

"Right." Arthur nodded. "Listen, what I said back there-"

"We haven't really taken time for us, have we?" Mera cut off.

"What?" Arthur let out in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"I know we had that kiss, but with all the work we've done in the kingdom, and you with the League," Mera replied. "I… kinda feel we haven't all that much to… well, see where that kiss could lead."

Arthur remained silent for a moment before sighing in response.

"You make a good point." Arthur admitted. "And I do wanna see what the future holds for… us."

"We need more nights like this." Mera decided. "Nights where it's just you and me and whatever comes to mind for us."

"Well if you wanted to jumpstart things-" Arthur was about to suggest before he cut himself off. "Nevermind."

"Come now." Mera pressed. "What is it?"

"Just something I thought we could do tonight," Arthur replied. "But it might be a bit much at the moment."

"I won't know unless you tell me." Mera insisted.

"Alright, alright." Arthur relented. "It's a surface thing called… skinny dipping."

Mera cocked an eyebrow in response.

"And what pray tell is 'skinny dipping' exactly?" Mera asked.

"Basically, it's swimming… only naked." Arthur answered. "I know, it's a little out there, and

He was cut off by the sight of Mera slipping out of her skin suit. Before he could react, she dove head first into the water with a splash. She then pops to the surface with a smile on her face.

"You coming?" She asked.

Arthur quickly regained his senses as he shed his armor and dove in after her. He then surfaced right next to her, smiling coyly.

"You know, for a princess from a respected kingdom, you've got quite the wild side." Arthur remarked.

"Well, I did help a half breed mongrel assume the throne of Atlantis and prevent a bloody war." Mera replied, wrapping her arms around his neck. "But you know what… I don't regret my choices."

"Glad." Arthur told her.

The two then kissed lovingly before slowly sinking below the waves.

**Long Overdue**

At S.T.A.R. Labs, Victor walked into his dad's lab, dressed in a t-shirt and some sweats. Silas was working on constructing some new equipment for Cyborg to test his strength and stamina. Victor let out a whistle of astonishment.

"Whoa, what's all this for?" He asked.

"Dr. Wells has granted me the use of an old weapons range to convert into a specialized gym for you." Silas replied. "I figured it would serve as a way of recording your new stats, as well as provide you with some semblance of what once was."

"That'd be… great." Victor responded. "Thanks, dad."

"Don't mention it." Silas replied. "So, care to try it out?"  
"Definitely."

Victor set himself up under a hydraulic weight press, pushing up against the metal plate as hard as he could. As he held it up, Silas carefully increased the pressure, keeping an eye on Victor to make sure he didn't go too far.

"How's it going, son?" he called out.

"So far… so good!" Victor called back.

Victor continued pushing against the plate until he felt he couldn't anymore, quickly moving out from under it and letting it slam on the ground. Silas makes notes of the levels, jotting them down.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah." Victor reassured. "Just… need to catch my breath."

"Take your time." Silas told him. "Why don't we move onto something else."

Victor nodded as he moved onto a rush bag, one set up on another hydraulic press. It had a metal shape of a football player set up on the end, leather lining it carefully. Victor took a few breaths before charging at the bag, hitting it as hard as he could. Unfortunately, the entire contraption buckled under the pressure. Victor winced in response, pulling himself free from the dent now shaped like his shoulder.

"Sorry, Pop." he apologized, rubbing the back of his head.

"No trouble." Silas reassured. "I just need to make a note to reenforce the structural integrity for future use."

"So what now?" Vic asked.

"Now, we take a break." Silas answered, checking his watch. "In fact, it's just about time."

"Time for what?" Victor asked.

…

Later, Victor and Silas were sitting on a couch in the S.T.A.R. Labs break room watching a football game. It was the Central City Diamonds vs the Gotham City Knights and the game had just started. Much to Victor's surprise, there was a plethora of snacks laid out on the table, including a seven layer dip he was particularly fond of.

"What is all this, Dad?" Victor asked.

"Making up for lost time." Silas answered. "I figured that the best way to start would be indulging in your passion. I even spoke with some colleagues on the best snacks to have for this sort of event."

"You… you didn't have to do all this." Victor tried to insist.

"Actually, I think I did." Silas replied. "I've spent far too long dismissing you and your interests. I was not the father you deserved, and I can only hope it is not too late to try again."

Victor couldn't help but smile at as he took a seat on the couch.

"Well, I hope you plan on eating some of these snacks." He spoke up. "Even with my iron stomach, I doubt I could eat all this."

"We'll give the leftovers to Mr. Allen." Silas declared.

The two shared a laugh as they turned on the game.

**WonderBat**

Batman sat in the monitor room of the Watchtower, going over the various feeds and signals from across the globe. As he continued watching the screens, a door slid open as Wonder Woman walked inside.

"Thought your shift wasn't until tomorrow." Batman assumed.

"It's not," Wonder Woman replied. "But I thought you could use the company."

"I'm alright." Bats insisted. "Don't you have business to attend to?"

"All business with the embassy is wrapped up for the night." Diana answered. "Besides, I could ask you the same. I heard a rumor you had a kid, a Robin I believe."

"Hardly a rumor." Batman dismissed. "You even met him once at S.T.A.R. Labs when we started this thing."

"Yes, but I just assumed he was merely your sidekick." Diana replied. "Not your son."

Batman perked up at that.

"Where would you get an idea like that?" Batman replied.

"From the way you just reacted." Diana answered. "Plus, Lantern told me you said you raised four teenagers. I can only assume this Robin is one of the four"

"He is." Batman confirmed.

"And the others?" Diana questioned.

"The first became Nightwing, a hero of his own right out in Jump City." Batman explained.

He fell silent after that.

"And the other two?" She asked.

"I need to focus, Diana." He told her.

"Sorry, I don't mean to pry." Diana apologized, sensing the rough topic. "I was just curious. Out of all the members of the League, you're the one we know the least about."

"We all have secrets." Batman replied. "I simply choose to keep mine better hidden than others."

"Still, it must be hard not being able to share those secrets with anyone." Diana mused. "It becomes quite a burden."

"I've learned to live with it." Batman responded.

'But you shouldn't have to.' Diana insisted. "You don't have to fight the world by yourself, nor do you have to stay in the darkness."

"I find I do my best work in the dark." Batman retorted.

"That is not what I meant." Diana insisted, cracking a little smile. "Though I must admit, I did not think Batman could tell jokes."

"Just don't tell Lantern." Batman told her. "I'll never hear the end of it."

She smiled, then leaned in and have his shoulder a squeeze.

"Your secret's safe with me." she promised.

She walked out of the room as one of the screens switched to an image of Robin, dressed in PJs save for his domino mask.

"_Glad I hit screen saver mode when she came in._" He remarked. "_I swear I saw you blush under that cowl of yours._"

"What are you talking about?" Batman asked.

"_Oh come on, it's totally obvious." _Robin insisted. "_You. her. Sitting in a tree. That whole diddy."_

"It wasn't like that." Batman dismissed. "We were just talking."

"_For now._" Robin challenged. "_Heck, I'm surprised she didn't try to kiss you._"

"Somehow, I don't see that happening." Batman replied.

"_Give it time._" Robin insisted, leaning back in his chair and propping his feet on the table. "_Give it time._"

"Is there a reason you called, or are you just bored?" Batman asked.

"_I do have a reason for calling._" Robin insisted, grinning from ear to ear. "_I was bored._"

Batman scowled.

"Good night, Robin." he declared before ending the call.

**Disaster Scientist**

J'onn flew towards DEO headquarters, concerned that he hadn't heard from Kari in a while. He landed in front of the building, the guards at the door giving him a salute as he entered. As he headed down the hallway, Faraday was walking by, catching a glimpse of the martian.

"J'onn, surprised to see you here." He remarked. "Everything alright?"

"I hope so." J'onn replied. "I've been trying to call Kari, but haven't heard anything in days."

"Ah," Faraday let out, shaking his head. "More than likely, she's locked herself in her lab again, working on her latest project."

"Does this happen often?" J'onn inquired.

"Honestly, it's more surprising when it doesn't happen." Faraday admitted. "I mean, she was a recluse when I first hired her, but lately it's become a bit worse."

"I see." J'onn replied.

He then flew off towards her lab, approaching the large doors. As expected, they were sealed shut, but that was barely an inconvenience for him. He phased through the door, entering the lab to find it in quite a state of disarray. Papers littered every surface, multiple tests were running on various machines, and several rock samples were scattered about the lab. The trash can was also overflowing with instant noodle cups and pizza boxes, as well as several coffee filters around a currently empty coffee pot. From the number of mugs around it, the pot was clearly well used. The small cot stealthily tucked next to a filing cabinet was not. Instead, the lab's owner was currently asleep in her wheelchair, her glasses askew on her face as she leaned on her work table, snoring lightly. J'onn floated over to her and gently nudged her shoulder.

"Kari?" He let out, getting little more than a muffled grunt. "Kari, it's J'onn."

Kari let out another grunt, then slowly began to stir. She sat up carefully, adjusting her glasses and giving a stretch.

"J'onn?" she muttered sleepily. "What are you doing here?"

"Checking on you." J'onn told her. "I hadn't heard from you in a while."

"Really?" Kari questioned. "I would have heard my phone."

She then began fumbling around her table for her phone, eventually finding it half buried under calculations. She tried to turn it on, but nothing happened.

"Unless I forgot to charge it… again." she amended.

"It appears you have been busy." J'onn noted, looking around the lab.

"Believe me, I have." Kari nodded. "I've been exploring that Kryptonite radiation lead I discovered with some surprising results, not to mention the upgrades to Superman's lead suits, the study and repair of his rocket, I've been swamped."

"All the same, perhaps you could use a break." J'onn suggested.

"I just had a break." Kari insisted. "I took a power nap."

She glanced at the clock and went wide eyed.

"For… six… hours..." she added slowly.

"I meant stepping away from the lab for a while." J'onn elaborated.

"And do what?" Kari questioned. "I mean, what can I do if I'm not here?"

"Perhaps get a proper meal that isn't instant noodles or pizza." J'onn proposed.

Kari sighed.

"This is one of those suggestions that you're not gonna let me turn down, is it?" She asked.

"I'm afraid not." J'onn confirmed.

She sighed again, then held up her hands.

"Alright, I-" She began before scrunching her nose and taking a sniff of herself, recoiling instantly. "Um… maybe a stop by my apartment from a shower and a change of clothes before food?"

"Of course." J'onn agreed, taking the handles of her wheelchair and rolling her out.

…

Sometime later, J'onn brought Kari to a small apartment on the edge of town, not far from the DEO HQ. Kari fumbled with her keys for a minute before finally getting her door open. Much to J'onn's dismay, the apartment was in a similar state to the lab. Dirty clothes and trash were strewn across the floor, dirty dishes piled up in the sink, and what looked like a large stack of unopened mail was assembled next to the door, no doubt pushed through the mail slot and slid aside by the door.

"Just give me a minute to find some clothes." Kari insisted, snagging a shirt and giving it a sniff. "Nope, not this one."

She dropped it back where she found it and grabbing another. As she sifted through the various garments on the ground, J'onn looked around the apartment.

"I assume you don't spend much time at home?" J'onn guessed.

"No, not really." she answered, sniffing a shirt before deaming it satisfactory. "Mostly just for a change of clothes and the odd shower here and there."

"Any particular reason?" J'onn asked.

Kari shrugged.

"Never saw the point." she answered. "I mean, it's not like I have anyone waiting for me."

"That sounds… lonely." J'onn noted.

"Eh, I'm used to it." Kari brushed off. "Never was good at the whole friends things, and after Mom and Dad died, I just sort of… gave up, you know? I mean, yeah I talk to the League and to the Director, but they're associates at best. I don't really have… friends."

"I… understand what that can be like." J'onn concoled.

Kari nodded.

"You're probably the only one." she told him, resting her claimed clothes in her lap. "Sometimes, it's hard to even find the motivation to do anything. Things only got worse after… this."

She gestured to her chair.

"So, I throw myself into my work." She explained. "If I'm busy and my mind is active, everything else just fades away and I don't have to think about it, you know?"

"I think I do actually." J'onn replied.

Kari smiled, leaning back in her chair.

"And that's why you're probably the only person I truly consider a friend." she declared.

J'onn smiled at her words.

"Well, I'm gonna get that shower I mentioned." she announced. "Sit… wherever."

She rolled off, closing the bathroom door behind her. He brushed a few stray clothes aside and sat on the couch and waited.

…

About an hour later, Kari emerged from the bathroom, dressed once more. She looked better, and certainly smelled better.

"Sorry it took so long." she apologized. "One detriment from my condition, tasks take twice as long as they should."

"No need to apologize!" J'onn called from the kitchen. "I was able to make myself busy!"

Kari blinked at the declaration, then took stock of her apartment. The laundry was gone from the floor, as was the trash. The mail stack had been sorted on the table and all the dishes were gone. As Kari rolled into the kitchen, she saw J'onn at the sink, finishing off the last of the dishes.

"You… you cleaned my apartment." she realized.

"It was in dire need of a clean." he explained. "Your laundry is currently in the washer downstairs."

"You cleaned my apartment." Kari repeated. "The trash, the dishes… all of it."

"Are you… displeased by it?" J'onn asked.

"No, no!" Kari hastily corrected. "It's just… no one's ever done that for me before. Thank you."

"It was… my pleasure." J'onn replied smiling.

There was a bit of silence as they just smiled at one another.

"I should… go check and see if my laundry needs to be put in the dryer." Kari declared. "Then, maybe we can get some dinner? Order in? I think there's a chinese food place that delivers."

"Sounds delightful." J'onn agreed.

Kari grinned, then rolled out to get her laundry. She closed the apartment door behind her, the smile never leaving her face.

"I have a friend." she marveled. "Huh."


	31. Tarpit

_Chapter 31: Tar Pit_

_Central City 1 Year Ago..._

_Joseph Monteleone, better known as Joey, was beginning to regret his life choices, especially since said life choices currently had him dangling over a pit of boiling tar. The ones currently doing the dangling were his two "friends", Daniel Burge and Clay Stanley. The latter was pacing around like some Bond villain, attempting to sound intimidating and doing a surprisingly good job of it._

"_You know, most people think of tar as a roofing product," Clay remarked, "but it's also used for medicine in candy and liquor. It's pretty interesting, but I bet that's not what you're thinking right now. I bet what you're thinking is, 'wow, I'd better tell Clay where I put that money before I get dropped in a vat of molten tar'."_

_Joey was hyperventilating, the heat of the tar making him sweat._

"_Okay, okay!" he exclaimed. "I'll tell you! Just don't drop me, please!"_

"_That's more like it," Clay replied. "So, where's the money?"_

"_Central City Bank! Account number 5463728!"_

"_Now, was that so hard?"_

_Clay then nodded to Daniel, who gave Joey a shove off the ledge. Joey screamed before dropping into the tar, the thick, bubbling sludge swallowing him with a wet plopping noise. Just then, a loud explosion rang out from outside as a massive wave of energy shot throughout the city._

"_Let's go," Clay decided. "Let's go now!"_

_Clay and Daniel bolted out of the building as the energy wave tore through the inside, affecting the vat of tar that Joey fell into. The contents sparked with energy before settling down…_

…

_Today_

At S.T.A.R. Labs, Dr. Wells was meeting with Carol Ferris to discuss a potential business deal with the Labs and Ferris Air.

"I must say, I was surprised to get your call Miss Ferris," Dr. Wells admitted. "S.T.A.R. Labs doesn't have the most sterling reputation these days."

"Well, I know from firsthand experience that one shouldn't be judged on mistakes alone. Besides, S.T.A.R. Labs has done too much good to be simply brushed aside, and I believe that I may be able to bolster its reputation with the proposition."

"To create the next generation of streamline aircrafts. It's a bold undertaking it I do say so myself."

"The future waits for no one, Dr. Wells. With the number of world-shattering threats rising up as of late, our men in uniform need to be ready. These aircraft, should they do as designed, will be the first step towards strengthening global security."

"I couldn't agree more," Dr. Wells concurred, wheeling over to his desk and pouring two glasses of bourbon. "Saved this for when the accelerator turned on. Never opened it for… obvious reasons. Shall we?"

"Why not?" Carol replied.

He handed her one of the glasses as he took the other.

"To the future."

"To the future," Carol agreed as they both drank.

…

In the Cortex, Cisco, Caitlin, and Barry were discussing various meta-humans that had been popping up.

"I'm telling you, the cells are enough," Cisco declared. "They dampen meta-human powers and keep these criminals from hurting anyone."

"But what about getting them there?" Caitlin countered. "Transport is hardly instantaneous. And, what if we come across a meta who can't be touched?"

"She does have a good point," Barry agreed. "We need some way to contain meta's while transporting them to Iron Heights."

"I could retrofit vans to hold metas," Cisco offered.

"Once again, I pose my untouchable meta query," Caitlin spoke up. "Plus, transferring from the van to the cell."

"Maybe Flash could knock them in somehow?" Cisco suggested.

"Ok… I'm not gonna even respond to that one," Barry replied.

"We need some way to localize the dampening field," Caitlin suggested. "Something easily transportable."

"Handcuffs?" Cisco proposed.

"How about a collar?" Dr. Wells suddenly spoke up.

The three turned to see Dr. Wells rolling into the Cortex.

"Handcuffs may be too small for some metas, plus, they'll have to be removed at some point, but a collar. Those can be made for long term wear, and mass production will be cheaper than specialized cells."

"That is… brilliant," Cisco realized.

"Unfortunately, that will have to wait," Dr. Wells informed the group. "Ferris Air has just hired S.T.A.R. Labs to begin work on a prototype streamline aircraft. Their ace pilot is even coming to oversee the construction."

"Aw, this is gonna be cool," Cisco let out.

"Yeah, who's the pilot?" Barry asked.

"That would be me," Hal Jordan announced, walking into the lab. "Hal Jordan, ace pilot, former Air Force, and an expert in most flying machines. Pleasure meeting you all."

Barry was slightly taken aback by seeing Hal in S.T.A.R. Labs, but tried to play it cool and keep himself, and his secret identity in check. Caitlyn moved to introduce herself first, offering her hand.

"Hey, I'm Dr. Caitlin Snow." She and Hal shook hands, then she gestured to the other two. "This is Cisco Ramone and-"

"Barry Allen," Barry introduced. "I work here… well, I work for the CCPD but I… sometimes help out here with the meta-human cases… as a forensic scientist I-"

"Hey, Flash," Hal interjected. "Nice to see you again."

Caitlin and Cisco exchanged looks before the latter let out an exaggerated snort.

"What, him? The Flash? That's- it's-!"

"Hey, I may not be a detective like Batman, but I'm not an idiot. Besides," Hal held up his ring hand, "your secret is safe with me."

Cisco let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh Thank God, he's one of them. I was legit scared for a moment."

"Yeah..." Hal nodded. "You guys need to get your story straight."

"We'll work on that," Barry told him. "How about you and I go catch up and leave these two to work?"

"Yes, go catch up," Caitlin insisted. "Have fun and all that."

The two heroes then walked out of the building as Wells watched them, a small smile on his face.

…

Across town at the Hudson's Roofing Tar Refinery, construction workers were hard at work, tearing down an old tar factory in order to create a new building. As they tore down the old foundations, a fissure opened up in the concrete to reveal a tar pit underneath.

"Hey, I think we hit tar!" one of the workers called out.

"Well, this was an old tar factory," another worker replied. "Maybe one of the old canisters leaked underground."

"Think we can use any of it?" the first worker asked. "I mean, it'd be a shame if it all went to waste."

Just then, what could only be described as a hand made out of tar shot out and grabbed the face of one of the workers. He screamed in pain as the other worker immediately turned and ran, shrieking the entire time.

…

Meanwhile, Barry and Hal stopped into Jitters to get some coffee and chat for a bit.

"So, this is the you under the red friction-proof spandex," Hal quipped. "Not what I was expecting, but surprisingly works."

"Well what were you expecting? No offense, but we can't all be big shot pilots dating their bosses."

"True. Still, what kind of name is Barry?"

"It's short for Bartholomew. What kind of name is Hal?"

"Harold."

Barry snorted a little in response.

"I'm sorry, but the thought of a macho guy like you being called Harold is kind of hilarious."

"You're one to talk, 'Bartholomew'. Let me guess, school bully called you Bart?"

"Yeah. So many Simpsons jokes. I hated it."

"I can imagine. I just thought my name made me sound like an old man, so I shortened it to Hal. Kinda just stuck after that."

"Well, it's surprisingly fitting for you."

"Same with you and Barry. So, what do you do when you're not running around?"

"Like I said, forensic scientist for the CCPD. Gotta pay the bills somehow."

"Sounds fun, in an outside observer kind of way."

Just then, Barry's phone started going off, prompting him to check it and see it was Joe West calling.

"Speaking of work," Barry remarked before answering. "Hey Joe, what's up?"

"_Got a case. Come to the old tar factory on the west side, and try not to be late._"

"On my way." Barry hung up and turned to Hal. "Sorry to cut this short."

"Hey, I get it." Hal held up a hand in a dismissive gesture. "Duty calls and all that. I'll probably see how the others are doing at S.T.A.R. Labs."

"Thanks. We should hang out more often."

Barry then sped off, leaving Hal alone in Jitters.

…

At the tar factory, Barry walked under the police tape and up to Joe, who was standing near a body covered with a tarp.

"That was fast," Joe noted. "Since when do you actually show up on time when I call?"

"I… was in the neighborhood when you called," Barry told him. "So, what do we got?"

"Victim's a construction worker breaking ground on the factory," Joe explained as Barry looked over the body. "It looked like he was dipped into a volcano."

"Yeah… Actually, the depth and uniformity of the burns is consistent with something you see if it was burned with lava or something similar. Whatever burned this guy was a lot cooler than lava, and has… some kind of added chemical characteristic."

"What, like tar?" Joe suggested. "This is a tar factory, though it's been shut down since the accelerator went up."

"Hey, I just got done talking with the other construction worker on duty," a new voice announced.

Barry turned to see a young man in a suit with blonde hair walking up to them.

"Get this, he said that as they unearthed the tar from under the ground, a giant hand sprang up and grabbed the vic. Honestly, I think the fumes got to him, he saw his buddy fall into the unearthed pit, and just saw the vic trying to reach for help."

"Considering what happened to the Mardon Brothers, I wouldn't dismiss anything just yet," Joe reminded.

"Right," the man admitted.

"I'm sorry," Barry spoke up, straightening up with a look of confusion on his face. "Who are you?"

"Oh yeah," Joe remembered. "Barry, this is Eddie Thawne. Transfer from Keystone and my new partner."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Allen," Eddie declared, offering a hand.

"Barry's fine, Eddie," Barry assured him, taking the offered hand.

"So, Joe tells me you've had an eye for the unexplainable. Any explanation for this?"

"I'll need to run some tests before I can be sure. I'll let you know when I have something."

"Right," Joe replied. "In the meantime, Eddie, you and I will see if anyone else saw a… walking tar monster."

"Man, what happened to this town?" Eddie muttered as he and Joe walked off.

"Sometimes, I wonder that myself," Barry muttered.

…

Back at S.T.A.R. Labs, Hal was watching Cisco work on the schematics for the experimental engine, nodding occasionally in surprise and consent.

"Looking good, man," He commended, patting Cisco on the shoulder. "Can't wait to fly it."

"Can't wait to see it in action," Cisco replied. "Still, you can fly without a plane. Why do you want to fly a plane?"

"Eh, it's both a job, and a hobby. Besides, being a Green Lantern doesn't pay that well."

"That makes sense." Cisco paused, thinking about it for a moment. "Actually, no it doesn't. You're a cop, right? Shouldn't you be paid?"

"You would think so, wouldn't you?"

About that time, Barry came speeding in, throwing several papers around as he did.

"We have a new Meta," he announced.

"Really?" Cisco let out. "What kind?"

"The kind that can apparently manipulate tar, if our eye witness is to be believed. He's already killed a man, and I don't think he's done yet." Barry pulled out the sample he got from the crime scene and handed it to Cisco. "See if you can analyze this. Try and find out what we're up against."

"I'm on it," Cisco replied.

"A Tar meta, huh?" Hal remarked. "Sounds like things are getting interesting around here."

"Certainly looks that way," Barry replied.

"Need a hand?"

"I won't turn down an extra set of eyes. Just try and keep up."

Barry then sped out, snagging his suit as he did. Hal grinned, clenching his fist and summoning his Lantern uniform.

"Oh it is so on, Speedy!"

…

Meanwhile, at the main office of the now debunked tar factory, Daniel Burg was just getting off the phone with the police.

"Thanks for letting me know," he told the officer on the line. "Don't worry, the entire area has been cordoned off and my men won't be going anywhere near it. I know all too well what tar can do to a person."

He hung up the phone and proceeded with his work, unaware of something lurking from behind. As he turned to start gathering paperwork, he was greeted by the sight of a large mass of tar with arms, legs, and face looming over him.

"What the hell?!"

The monster tried bringing a fist down on him, but Daniel quickly moved out of the way before it hit. He tried making his way for the door, but the monster somehow threw a glob of tar in his path, causing him to stop and turn back towards it.

"What are you?!"

"Don't you recognize me?" the monster questioned, its voice like someone gargling water.

When Daniel just shook his head in terror, the monster began to morph and shrink, gaining human features and clothing. Soon, the face of Joey Monteleone was completely unmistakable, though his eyes were pitch black and tar stains ran down his body.

"How about now?" he asked, his voice just like it was before his dip.

"Joey?" Daniel let out. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Gotta be honest, not sure… but it gave me a second chance. One I'm gonna take."

He stepped towards Daniel, his foot splattering on impact as he began returning to his monstrous appearance. Daniel scrambled back, fear written all over his face.

"J-j-Joey! Listen man! I-I didn't want to-!"

"But you did it! And now it's payback time!"

Joey thrusted out a hand, which extended into a burning hot tar appendage. He grabbed Daniel, who screamed in agony.

…

In the city, Flash was zipping through the streets with GL flying alongside him.

"So, what exactly are we looking for?" GL questioned.

"Usually, you'll know it when you see it," Flash replied. "The impossible tends to stick out around here."

"Duly noted."

As he said this, the two heroes swung by the tar factory, just in time to hear Daniel's pained cries of anguish. Flash skidded to a stop.

"Ten bucks says that's our mystery tar monster," GL assumed.

"I'd say so," Flash agreed before speeding off.

GL followed close behind, the two of them entering through the partially opened doors of the factory. They both gasped when they saw a large lump of tar stuck to the wall, holding the smoldering body of Daniel Burg off the ground. For a brief moment, the two just stood there in horror, watching it burn.

"Yikes," GL let out in shock.

"Just like the first victim," Flash recognized. "Burns are still fresh too, meaning he couldn't have gotten far."

GL gave the area a scan, stopping short about halfway through.

"I'd say that's a safe bet."

Flash looked where GL was looking and saw the tar monster lumbering towards them, a furious look gracing its face. GL thought fast and blasted at it, but only succeeded in splattering tar across the floor. The monster's body quickly closed the wound. Flash saw this and quickly got an idea.

"My turn."

Flash then ran at the monster, circling around it, trying to create a funnel. The monster tried bringing his fists down on Flash, but he quickly sped out of the way just in time. It then threw several flaming tar blobs at Flash, prompting him to speed around each blast in succession. GL quickly flew up and formed a lacrosse paddle to catch one of the blobs in before tossing it back at the monster. It merely absorbed the tar once more, unfazed by the attack.

"Well, that didn't work," GL realized.

"Any more ideas?" Flash asked.

GL looked up, a smirk gracing his face.

"One."

He shot at the ceiling, setting off the buildings sprinkler systems. It began raining down on the tar monster, who roared as the water began to coat him. The monster shrunk down into a puddle form and slinked away, dropping through one of the vents on the floor nearby.

"Looks like he's gone," GL lamented.

"Not all of him," Flash informed, pointing to the vent.

A small sliver of the monster's body was stuck on the grate, allowing GL to use his ring to pick it up.

"Think your pals back at S.T.A.R. Labs can figure out if that walking tar pit is the same Meta who killed your first guy?"

"I know they can."

…

At the Central City Police Department, Joe entered Barry's lab to see if he had an update on the case.

"Barry, where we at on the tar vic?" He asked, only to see there was no one there. "Barry?"

He glanced around the lab, seeing no sign that Barry was ever there. No tests were being run, no paperwork was out, and his stuff wasn't anywhere to be seen. As Joe looked through the drawers, he was surprised to find a sweatshirt from S.T.A.R. Labs stuffed into one. Joe took out the sweatshirt and sighd at it, looking towards Barry's bulletin board with a map of the city on it. Joe then rolled up the map, revealing a board full of clippings related to reportedly impossible feets as well as his mother's murder. All of this put together gave Joe a pretty good idea about where Barry might be right about now.

…

Meanwhile at S.T.A.R. Labs, Caitlin was running tests on the new sample Flash and GL had brought back, running it against the first sample brought in.

"So, what's the verdict?" Flash asked, pulling down his cowl so he could see better.

"The tar samples are almost an exact match," Caitlin answered. "More than that, there was human DNA mixed into the tar."

"Human DNA?" Hal let out. "So that thing was human?"

"Yeah, before he became Tarpit," Cisco confirmed.

"So, we're just calling him that?" Barry asked. "Tarpit?"

"Pretty much," Cisco responded.

Hal looked over at Barry, the two heroes just shrugging.

"So, who was Tarpit before he was… well, Tarpit?" Hal asked.

"Joseph Monteleone," Caitlin answered, bringing up Joey's CCPD file. "Not exactly the most upstanding citizen."

"Yeah, looks like he was involved in tons of illegal stuff," Barry read off. "Including theft, armed robbery, and a few scams. Served time in juvie as a teen, and was reported missing a year ago."

"Right around the time of the accelerator explosion," Cisco declared.

"So, what about the body we found at the warehouse?" Hal asked. "How's he fit into this?"

"Don't know, but I'll head back and see if I can ID him," Barry replied. "First, I'd better check in with Joe and let him know what we've learned.

"Oh, I've learned plenty."

Everyone froze, Barry slowly turning towards the door. Standing in the doorway was none other than Joe West, looking in on the two scientists and the two heroes.

"Joe…" Barry let out. "How… how did you-?"

"I went to your lab to see if you'd made any progress. I found the STAR Labs sweatshirt and thought you'd be here. I just..." He rubbed his face. "I never expected this..."

"I know… this must be a lot," Barry admitted.

"I just learned my son is the Flash. A lot doesn't even begin to cover this."

Hal looked over at Cisco and Caitlin.

"We should… give them some space."

'Right," Hal agreed.

The three of them exited the room, leaving Barry and Joe to talk.

"Look, I was gonna tell you," Barry reassured.

"Oh really? When? When you're coming into work beaten and bruised because the villain of the week tossed you across the park?"

"Hey, I've gone up against plenty of villains before today, and have come out just fine."

"That's not the point, Barry!" Joe caught himself, taking a deep breath and pinching the bridge of his nose. "Just… Just promise me you'll keep Iris out of this."

Barry paused for a moment, rubbing his hands together nervously.

"About that…"

"She knows, doesn't she?"

Barry just sheepishly nodded as Joe leaned back, cursing silently.

"You told Iris, but not me. What were you thinking, Barr?"

"I was thinking that I needed to talk about this to someone, and after the 'talk' you and I had that day, it didn't seem like it could be you."

Joe sighed heavily, seeing Barry's point.

"Look, I know you're worried about me. I know that… this… is alot to take in, but I am doing good out there. Not just for the city, but the world. Hell, I SAVED the world! Several times! And I'm not gonna stop!"

"You already have a job in law enforcement."

"As a forensic scientist. As the Flash, I could two ten times more good!"

"You think just because you can run real fast, you're invincible? You're not! You may think you're some kind of hero, but you're still just a kid. My kid."

"I'm not your kid, Joe! And you're not my father."

There was a moment of silence as those last words sunk in. Barry instantly felt a pang of regret, especially when he saw the heartbroken look on Joe's face.

"Joe, I-"

"We've… still got a case to solve. I suggest we get back to it."

He turned and walked out of the lab, just barely able to keep his emotions in check. As he left, the others returned. Hal looked over at Barry, wincing.

"That… did not sound like it ended well."

"It didn't…"

"... what time do you clock out?"

"Seven. Why?"

"I'll meet you then. It sounds like you could use a drink."

…

At the offices of Central City Picture News, Iris was walking down the steps of the building with Carol Ferris, the two women talking happily.

"Thanks again for agreeing to the interview," Iris told her. "This story will be a great public interest piece to help restore S.T.A.R. Lab's good name."

"Think nothing of it," Carol brushed off before noticing someone at the bottom of the steps. "Who's that?"

Iris looked up, surprised to see Joe waiting for her by his cruiser, his arms crossed and his posture screaming that he was upset.

"That… is my dad."

"I see. I'll give you two a minute."

Iris nodded as she walked over to Joe.

"Hey dad, kind of a bad time."

"I know about Barry," Joe said bluntly.

Iris's heart skipped a beat.

"How did you find out?"

"I'm a detective. Just needed to put the pieces together. How long have you known?"

"I… was the first one he told. It was after the first sighting of the Mardon Brothers' new powers."

"So you've known since the beginning? This entire time, you and Barry were keeping this from me?"

"It wasn't like that. We just… we didn't know how to tell you, or if you'd even be willing to listen."

Joe stood silent for a moment, unsure how to respond. Iris took this as a sign to continue.

"You've always been overprotective, especially with Barry. We knew that if he told you about his heroics, you'd try to stop him."

"He's my-..." He turned away. "I raised him, cared for him, treated him like my own flesh and blood..."

Iris cocked her head slightly.

"This… isn't about the Flash, is it?"

"What do you mean?"

"That face, you're making the same face you made after Barry tried to run away when we were 12. You found him trying to get into Iron Heights to see his dad."

"Yeah, I remember."

"Listen, you know as well as I do that Barry loves you. You're both upset and emotional. You just need time to cool off, then both of you can sit down and work this out like adults."

"Maybe… "

Iris took her dad's head in her hands.

"No maybe, yes. So come on, I'm taking you home."

"I'll be alright. Besides, I think I interrupted something." he gestures over to Carol still standing here.

"Right," Iris let out, having forgotten about her interview in the drama. "We'll talk later."

Joe nodded as he got back in the car and drove off, allowing Iris to walk back over to Carol.

"Sorry about that."

"It's alright, it sounded like you had a lot to talk about. So, shall we?"

"Right, let's do this."

The two got into Iris' car, then headed off themselves.

…

That night, Hal and Barry went to a local bar and got a few drinks.

"So, what happened?" Hall questioned.

"Well, Joe, my… foster dad, doesn't think I'm cut out for being a hero," Barry explained.

"Ouch..."

"Yeah. He thinks I should just stick with my forensic scientist position and leave the hero stuff to someone else. But… I can't. I just can't."

"I know how you feel. I know he seems a little harsh, but it does sound like he cares."

"If he really cared, he'd support me in all this instead of shooting me down, like he always does."

"What does that mean?"

"I've been searching for proof of the impossible my whole life, and he's never believed me. I thought after Metahumans became common, he'd open up. But he's still as closed off and hard headed as ever."

Hal chuckles lightly, shaking his head.

"That's called being a dad. My old man was the same way when I told him I wanted to be a test pilot."

"Yet, here you are."

"I know. Wonder what he'd think if he saw me now."

That threw Barry for a loop.

"What do you mean?"

"My dad died in a plane crash when I was still a kid."

"Hal… I'm sorry."

"Honestly, I'd give anything to be in your shoes, Barry. You have two amazing dads, Henry Allen and Joe West. Both of them want what's best for you, even if they don't show it in the best ways."

Barry took a breath, taking in everything Hal had said. He began to ponder if he was right.

…

Across town at a strip garage, Clay Parker was overlooking the deconstruction of countless cars that he and his men had obtained, going over all the parts and what they were worth

"So, how we looking?" He asked one of his men.

"Couple hundred thousand by the looks of it. Should be enough bank for the boys to keep the lights on for a few more days.

"Not bad, but we can do better. Contact Bronwen and tell him I need a new set by tomorrow night."

As the guy reached for the phone, the smell of fresh tar hit his nose.

"What the hell…"

He then turned towards the door to see it being melted down. From the burning wreckage, the massive abomination that was Tarpit manifested itself.

"What the-"

Suddenly, Tarpit threw a tar glob at some of the cars, causing them to explode. The men there began running in a panic as Tarpit lobbed another glob of tar.

"Clay Parker!" Tarpit yelled.

"Shit!" Parker let out, trying to get away.

…

Back at the bar, Hal and Barry just finished a round when Barry's phone went off. He answered it, hearing a frantic Cisco on the other end of the line.

"_Dude, Tarpit's back. Explosions reported at a warehouse on Berlanti and Kreisburg."_

"We're on our way," Barry replied, hanging up and turning to Hal. "Duty calls."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

Hal raised his ring hand as his GL suit came on. He flew right out the door as Barry sped after him, donning his own suit along the way.

…

Meanwhile, Joe West and Eddie Thawne were driving through the city when they heard the report about Tarpit on the police radio. Joe listened to the report, his face going grim. He immediately turned the car around, heading for the scene.

"If what they're saying about this guy is true, do you think we even stand a chance?" Eddie asked.

"Doesn't matter," Joe replied. "We've got a job to do."

Joe then stepped on the gas, accelerating towards the warehouse.

…

Back at the warehouse, Tarpit continued throwing globs of tar everywhere, destroying everything. Finally, he caught sight of Clay Parker trying to make an exit. He threw a flaming glob at him, that was seconds away from hitting before Flash sped in and moved him out of the way. Clay gasped for air as he looked Flash up and down.

"About time you got here! What the hell kept you?!"

"Just stay here. We got this."

Flash then turned towards Tarpit, who roared at him in response.

"I'm gonna kill you!"

Flash smirked, jumping slightly as he prepared to run.

"Only if you can catch me."

Flash then sped towards Tarpit, quickly moving out of the way as the massive monster tried bringing his fists down on him. Tarpit then tried throwing a tar glob at him, but Flash easily avoided it. This continued with Tarpit trying desperately to tag the scarlet speedster, but missing every time. As he did this, GL entered, surveying the meta monster and trying to think of a plan. Finally thinking of something, he formed a massive energy bubble around Tarpit, encasing him inside. GL then carried him out of the building,

"Alright pal, just hang tight, and I'll get you a nice cool drink."

As Tarpit was carried away, he continued bashing and smashing against the energy bubble, even causing it to crack under the strain. Hal grunted, gripping his wrist as he tried to keep the construct up. Unfortunately, it shattered after a few more seconds, Tarpit dropping back down to the ground, heading right for Joe and Eddie's approaching patrol car. As Flash came out of the warehouse, he saw this and bolted towards the car, pulling the two out of it before Tarpit crushed it under his weight. The speedster faced the two officers, vibrating his face and fluctuating his voice with his speed.

"You two okay?" He asked,

"Yeah," Joe let out.

The echoing roars of Tarpit regained Flash's attention, causing him to turn and see Tarpit lifting the car over his head. He chucked it at Flash, forcing him to speed out of the way. As Flash started turning around to charge at Tarpit again, the monster lobbed another glob of tar his way, this one hitting a nearby parked car. The contact caused the car to explode and sent Flash hurtling through the air. Thankfully, GL was quick on the draw, catching him in a constructed baseball glove. As GL lowered him down, he saw that Flash had several scorch marks across his costume, as well as several pieces of metal shrapnel embedded in him. He was groaning from pain and appeared to be barely conscious.

"He's hurt pretty bad. Gotta get him out of here."

He looked around to see what happened to Tarpit, but the meta had disappeared in the wake of the explosion. Joe and Eddie appeared unharmed, the former looking up at the heroes with a worried expression. GL then just flew off, carrying the downed Flash with him.

…

At S.T.A.R. Labs, Caitlin carefully removed the shrapnel from Barry, making sure there was nothing left on him to complicate the healing process. Cisco spent his time looking at the now ruined flash suit, his expression utterly devastating.

"He's gonna be ok, right?" Hal asked. "I mean, he said he heals fast."

"He'll be fine in an hour or so," Caitlin confirmed. "He just needs to rest and regain his stamina."

As she finished up what she was doing, both Joe and Iris came rushing in, worried expressions on both their faces.

"Tell me he's gonna be ok," He demanded.

"He's gonna be okay, Detective West," Hal assured him. "Your son's one hell of a fighter."

"Barry..." Iris let out, taking Barry's hand in hers.

Hal just placed a hand on her shoulder as Barry finally began to stir. He slowly cracked his eyes open to see everyone standing over him.

"...hey."

"Barr, you okay?" Joe asked.

"Yeah… Joe… about what I said… I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about that now. Just rest up."

"I can't..." Barry began pushing himself up. "Tarpit… he's still out there..."

"Dude, you can barely move right now," Cisco told him. "Much less fight that thing."

"We can't let him hurt anyone else..." Barry insisted. "We have to find him and we have to stop him."

"And we will," Dr. Wells reassured, rolling inside. "But we can't do that until you're back in peak physical condition, which thankfully for you, will only take a few hours. Rest up, and we'll come up with a plan."

"Listen to 'em, Barry," Hal insisted. "Tarpit can wait."

Unable to argue, Barry just laid back on the bed, groaning in pain. As he did, Joe looked over at Hal, quickly discerning him to be GL.

"Thank you, Mr. Jordan."

"Don't mention it. We heroes look out for our own."

"In the meantime, perhaps we should work on a plan for capturing Tarpit," Cisco suggested. "Apparently, he can even melt through whatever your ring creates, so… yeah."

"Right," GL agreed. "How are we gonna fight something like that?

"With this!" Dr. Miller called out.

Everyone turned to see Dr. Kari Miller rolling into the room, a briefcase resting on her lap.

"So, can anyone just walk in here?" Iris asked.

"We seriously need to update our security system," Cisco admitted.

"Actually, I was invited here, thank you very much," Dr. Miller said indignantly. "I have the prototype ready."

"Prototype?" Caitlin asked.

"For the inhibitor collars we were talking about earlier," Dr. Wells clarified. "In light of our 'Tarpit' situation, I asked Dr. Miller for her aid in their creation."

"I'd been working on a way to suppress Meta abilities long before the League was formed.I wasn't able to master the mechanics until Dr. Wells sent me his schematics. I pooled our resources, and made this." She opened the briefcase, turning it so everyone could see the contents.

It was a metal collar with red lights on the side.

"Meta-human inhibitor collar. It can be calibrated for any specific meta-gene, rendering it inert. It's also made of a man-made material that's both lightweight and durable.

"Pretty sweet," Cisco commended. "Ever considered coming to work for us?"

"Thanks, but I belong with the DEO. However, if you ever need my services again-" she reached into the pocket of her lap coat, removing a business card, "-don't hesitate to call."

"We'll be sure to do that," Dr. Wells replied.

"Now all we need to do is find Tarpit," Hal spoke up.

"I think I may have an idea for that," Joe offered. "We arrested Clay Walker tonight. Maybe we can use him as bait to lure Tarpit into the open."

"And when he shows himself, we'll be ready for him," GL declared.

…

Sometime later, Barry finally managed to wake up for real, much to the groups relief.

"The Flash lives," Cisco remarked.

"Take it easy man," Barry insisted. "It wasn't that bad."

"Tell that to Joe and Iris," Hal spoke up. "I had to literally shove them out the door so they could get some sleep."

"To which they both decided to commandeer some spare cots and sleep in one of the empty offices down the hall," Cisco added.

"Better let them know I'm alright then," Barry decided.

Barry then took notice of the collar in Cisco's hand, cocking his head at it.

"What's that?"

"A metahuman inhibitor collar. It'll disable Tarpit's powers and let us take him down."

"You sure?"

Cisco smirked, then tossed the collar at Barry.

"Give it a try. Let's see."

Barry shrugged as he placed the collar on. He tried vibrating his hand, but nothing happened.

"Nothing?" Cisco asked.

"I can't feel my speed, like at all."

"Sweet, it worked." He then held up a small remote similar to a key fob for a car. "I've been playing with this while you were out. It locks the collar, and it apparently comes with a 'warning system'."

"Warning system?"

"Yeah." Cisco help up a small sheet of paper that was sitting on the table in front of him. "Apparently it's meant to incapacitate and keep the more 'uncivilized metas' in line."

"Let's not test that, ok?"

"You got it." Cisco then pressed a button on the remote that unlocked the collar.

Barry tossed it back to Cisco before speeding off towards Joe and Iris. He found the two of them in the lab break room, drinking coffee with Dr. Stone.

"Hey guys," he spoke, getting their attention.

"Barry!" Iris let out, shooting up and hugging him. "Are you alright?"

"Much better," he assured her, kissing her.

"Glad to see you're doing better," Joe told him.

Barry turned to Joe, the two just looking at one another. Dr. Stone let out a cough.

"Miss West, perhaps I can show you the jet that S.T.A.R. Labs is working on," he offered. "It would be a good edition to your article."

"Uh, yeah," She agreed. "Good idea."

The two went off, leaving Barry and Joe alone to talk.

"Joe, I can't apologize enough for what I said before," Barry spoke. "It was out of line and completely unfair to you."

"I owe you an apology as well," Joe admitted. "Both Eddie and I would be dead if you hadn't gotten there when you did."

"You would've done the same if it were me."

"You're right, and that's the point. There's always been a part of me that still sees that little kid I raised, and after you got struck by lightning, well I it just made me a little more protective. So to not only learn you can do these amazing things, but also putting yourself on the line like this…"

"You were afraid you'd lose me. Joe, I'm not gonna pretend this job doesn't have risk. There are always gonna be bigger threats out there, but as long as they're threatening innocent people, much less the people I care about, I'm always gonna be running to stop them."

"I know." Joe took hold of Barry's shoulders, smiling with tears in his eyes. "And I am beyond proud of you, Barry."

Barry couldn't help but smile in response.

…

At CCPD, Eddie walked into the holding area, looking around those inside.

"Clay Parker?" he let out.

Parker looked up from where he sat, glaring at Eddie.

"What?"

"Come on. Let's go."

"Go where?"

"You're being transferred to Iron Heights. Now let's go."

Eddie took Parker and started moving him outside. As they approached the car, the road around the squad car began to heat up and rise. Eddie stopped short and Clay turned pale in his grip as the familiar form of Tarpit emerged.

"I'll take it from here, officer," Tarpit announced.

As Tarpit reached out for Parker, a green energy bubble encased him and Eddie, shielding them from his touch. Tarpit turned to see GL floating above him.

"Sorry pal," GL remarked. "But we need to bring you in for a long list of fire code violations."

"You again..."

"Me again. And I brought my friend."

At that moment, Flash sped up, much to Tarpit's surprise.

"Thought you were dead."

"Thought wrong," Flash informed. "Sorry to disappoint."

"No problem." Tarpit gathered a large ball of tar in his hand. "I'll just be more thorough this time."

Tarpit tried nailing him with a tar glob, but Flash easily ran past it. Tarpit continued throwing globs at Flash, but he dodged every one. GL quickly formed a massive bat and knocked one of the globs back at Tarpit, knocking him back. Flash then spun his arms in circles, trying to cool down the tar so it would harden. Tarpit tried moving towards them, but his movements were slowed due to Flash's efforts.

"Joe, now!"

Joe came rushing in, giving the collar a hard toss. With an electronic snap, the collar locked around Tarpit's neck, stretching to accommodate his size. Luckily, it didn't have to stretch too much before the collar took effect, forcing Tarpit to become Joey once more. He panted as he clawed at the device, struggling to summon his powers. Joe pulled out the remote, glaring at Joey with utter hatred.

"This is for hurting my son..."

He jammed his finger on the subdue button, unleashing a torrent of electricity that shocked Joey into unconsciousness. Flash sped over, watching Joey fall before whistling.

"I am so glad we didn't test that feature on me."

"Yeah," GL agreed. "You've got enough spark as it is."

The two heroes laughed as Joe grabbed Joey, dragging the meta away.

…

Back at S.T.A.R. Labs, Hal and Barry walked into the cortex to find Iris and Carol chatting and laughing with one another. Barry sped off in a blink of an eye, returning in civilian clothes as Hal dissipated his uniform.

"Uh, hey," Barry greeted as they walked in.

"Hal!" Carol greeted in return, going over and pecking Hal on the cheek. "How was your mission? You catch..."

"Tarpit," Iris supplied.

"Right," Carol snapped her fingers. "Tarpit."

"So wait, she knows about…?" Barry asked before turning to Iris. "you didn't tell her, did you?"

"Mr. Allen, do I look stupid to you?" Carol questioned, crossing her arms. "I saw the red spandex when I came here the first time, and considering you're the only one tall enough and pale enough to be Flash, it wasn't hard to figure out."

"I… would never call you stupid," Barry insisted.

"And I thought my close calls were bad," Hal remarked.

"Honestly, I'm just glad to know I'm not the only superhero girlfriend," Iris spoke up. "Carol and I are already planning to get drinks later this week."

"Our girlfriends are ganging up on us," Barry said with a hint of amused nervousness.

"I don't know, a little ladies night sounds pretty fun," Hal commented, earning a few looks from Carol and Iris. "for them, I mean."

"Girl, what do you see in him?" Iris asked.

"Honestly, I fell for the eyes and the rest is a work in progress."

"If you say so," Hal jeered.

Barry just rolled his eyes in response.

"Well, it was nice working with you, Hal. Feel free to come by again."

"Just get security clearance first!" Cisco called out from the other room. "And phone ahead!"

"What he said," Barry replied.

"I'll see what I can do," Hal replied.

…

Later on, Dr. Wells wheeled himself into his secret room, closing the door behind him. He had one of Dr. Miller's meta collars with him, pulling it from his lap before rising to his feet. He turned it over in his hand, giving a quiet chuckle.

"Gideon," he let out.

All of a sudden, a large transparent head appeared on a computer console.

"_Yes Dr. Wells?" _it asked in a feminine voice.

"I need a scan of this collar. Could it be used to siphon meta powers instead of just inhibiting them?"

"_Not in a capacity that would go unnoticed. The collar is too bulky to avoid detection."_

"Shame. Still, a means to incapacitate the Flash should the need arise is certainly worthwhile. This may be to my benefit after all."


	32. Arrow

_Chapter 32: Arrow_

_Five years Ago…_

_Out on the North China Sea, a private yacht called the Queen's Gambit traversed the stormy waters. In one of the large bedrooms on the ship, Oliver Queen passionately kissed Sara Lance, the sister of his longtime girlfriend Laurel._

"_You know when Laurel finds out, she's gonna kill us, right?" She told him._

"_Let's not worry about that," Oliver insisted. "Besides, as far as she knows, you're back at school."_

_The two of them kissed again, stopping only when lightning cracked across the sky, startling Sara. She started counting, making it to three before the thunder hit._

"_Okay, that's getting real close."_

"_You know, that whole counting thing?" Oliver chuckled. "Not very scientific."_

"_And what would you know about science, Mr. Ivy League drop out?"_

"_I happen to know a lot about science. I know about fermentation… and biology."_

_The two proceeded to kiss again, with Sara falling back on the bed as Oliver got on top of her. Before things could go further, there was another bolt of lightning, the deafening thunder happening almost directly after. Suddenly, the boat started to tip heavily forward, throwing Oliver and Sara out of bed as the power flickered. As Oliver picked himself up, he saw Sara laying on the ground, right above the porthole window. She looked dazed and scared._

"_Sara?"_

_He heard the sound of creaking glass as she reached out weakly for him._

"_Ollie!"_

"_Sara!"_

_He tried reaching for her, but the boat suddenly split in half, dragging her out into the water and out of sight._

"_Sara!"_

…

_Present Day_

Oliver sat up in his bed, cold sweat dripping from his brow as he gasped for air. He looked around and saw he was in his old room at his family mansion. As he sat there, his door opened, allowing Moira Queen, his mother, to enter the room.

"Oliver? Are you alright?"

"Mom. Yeah, I'm fine. Just a… bad dream, that's all."

"Moira sat down on her son's bed, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"The Gambit again?"

"Yeah…"

Moira pulled Oliver close, gently rubbing his back.

"It's alright. You're home now. You're safe."

"I know."

"If you want, you can skip on today's meeting. I'm sure Mr. Wayne will understand."

"No, Mom." Oliver pushed himself to his feet. "I promised I'd come to show my gratitude for the Wayne Foundation's support, and I intend to keep my promise."

"Only if you're sure you're up for it."

"Absolutely." He planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I'll be alright."

"Alright, then. I'll have Mr. Diggle bring the car around."

"I'll be down in a bit."

Moira smiled at Oliver, then walked out of the room. When the door clicked shut behind her, Oliver's face became grim. He then went to his dresser and opened the drawer, pulling out a small brown book. As he flipped through it, he saw several names written down, many of which were scratched out. Finally, he stopped on one page, revealing the name "Bruce Wayne" written inside.

…

On a private jet flying towards Star City, Bruce Wayne was going over some paperwork for his upcoming meeting with Queen Consolidated. Sitting across from him, looking bored out of his skull, was Tim.

"This stinks… I get a three day weekend and I get dragged on a business trip. I should be staying in Gotham, patrolling or hanging out like a normal kid."

"Normal kids don't swing from rooftops fighting criminals. Besides, if you're going to play the part of Robin the Boy Wonder, you need to also play the part of Tim Drake the Ward of Bruce Wayne."

"I know, I know." He slumped into his seat. "And who uses the term 'Ward' anymore?"

"That's not important. What is important is you being on your best behavior when we arrive."

"Got it..."

Bruce smirked.

"...and if you wear your headphones, you can play on your switch during the meeting."

"Sweet. Thanks."

…

Meanwhile at Queen Consolidated, Oliver stood off to the side with his bodyguard, John Diggle. Diggle watched his charge, seeing that he was as stiff as a board.

"Everything alright, Mr. Queen?"

"Yeah, just… we've got a meeting with Bruce Wayne today."

"I fail to see how this is cause for such concern. You remind me of soldiers about to step onto the battlefield.

"Hopefully I won't have to. Although 'the list' might say otherwise."

That made Diggle straighten slightly.

"The List? Bruce Wayne? Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"If that's true, we need proof he's got something up his sleeve. Wayne's Gotham's Golden Boy. It will be hard to find something that will make anyone change their tune on him."

"Right. Talk to Felicity. Tell her to do some digging on Wayne."

Diggle nodded, slipping off to do just that. Oliver then straightened his tie before heading off to meet with his mother. She saw him coming and smiled, walking over to him.

"You made it. Good. Mr. Wayne's almost here. He's bringing his ward with him, so I was hoping you'd be willing to keep an eye on him during the meeting."

"Uh… sure. No problem."

"Thank you, Oliver. I know you're not quite ready for major company meetings, so I figured this would give you an excuse to duck out."

"Thanks."

Moira smiled as Oliver let out a silent grunt. The one time he actually wanted to attend a business meeting, his mother finally accomodated him on his request to skip.

…

Sometime later, Bruce and Tim arrived at Queen Consolidated. Alfred opened the doors for them, allowing them to get out. Tim kept tugging on his tie, grunting in frustration.

"Seriously, who invented these things? Decorative nooses..."

"You'll get used to them."

"God I hope not… these things are torture."

"Said by every child forced to look presentable," Moira jeered as she walked towards them.

"Good to see you, Moira," Buce replied, shaking her hand.

"Likewise Bruce. You remember my son, Oliver."

Oliver approached, holding out his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Wayne."

"Likewise," Bruce shook his hand in return. "I heard about what happened on the Gambit. It's a miracle you survived."

"So everyone keeps telling me. My mother tells me you helped with search and rescue for awhile before my father and I were presumed dead."

"I know better than anyone what losing family can do to a person."

"Yeah…" Oliver retracted his hand, "but that's a subject I'd… rather not get into."

"Of course," Moira spoke up before turning to Tim. "This must be your son. I was surprised to learn you'd adopted a third child."

"I'd like to think he found me," Bruce remarked.

Tim chuckled a bit.

"Tim Drake, ma'am. I'm Bruce's 'Ward'." He made air quotes around the last word.

"I didn't realize people still used that word," Oliver remarked.

"I know, right?" Tim replied.

Both Moira and Bruce chuckled in response.

"Perhaps we should get started," Moira suggested. "Oliver, why don't you take Tim to the break room. I think there's some donuts left over from the breakfast meeting."

"Sounds good," Oliver replied, turning to Tim. "This way."

The two walked off together as Bruce and Moira went off as well.

…

Tim and Oliver sat in the break room, a box of donuts in front of them. Tim snagged one, eating it with gusto and sighing happily.

"I can't remember the last time I had donuts. Alfred's beyond stingy with 'store bought sugary nonsense'."

"I wouldn't know. So… what's it like being raised by a guy like Bruce Wayne?"

""What do you mean?"

"Is he a good caretaker? Are you happy?"

"Well, I'm never bored. I don't go hungry, though I did get sick off all the rich food Alfred makes us. I went from going to a crappy public school to Gotham Academy. Honestly, I'm pretty happy."

"That's good. Does he ever talk about what he does? The work he does for Gotham?"

"Yeah. He gave me a full tour. He has so many hospitals and research labs in his parents names, and even a memorial children's home for Jason."

"Jason?"

Tim hissed, face palming.

"Me and my big mouth… Jason is… was… Bruce's second ward."

"What happened to him?"

"He died… violently. Bruce spiraled after that. Honestly, the entire reason I became his ward was to try and help him. He… doesn't cope with loss well."

"I see…"

Tim took the opportunity to grab another donut, stuffing it in his mouth and effectively killing the conversation

…

Meanwhile in the conference room, Bruce and Moira were just about finished with their meeting.

"Well that about covers things," Moira noted. "Thank you again for coming, Bruce."

"Of course. I'm just glad the lab's performing so well. The work there could prove beneficial in relief efforts for afflicted areas, as well as general disaster prevention.

"Glad you think so," a new voice commented.

Bruce and Moira turned to see the imposing figure of Malcolm Merlyn, the CEO of Merlyn Global Group.

"Mr. Merlyn," Bruce replied. "What a surprise."

"Mr. Wayne, good to see you. I heard you were in town. I swear, you look so much like your father."

"Thank you. I was just meeting with Moira about Queen Consolidated and Wayne Enterprises' joint laboratory in the Glades."

"Ah, yes. I heard about that. I'd imagine high promise from that. I was actually coming by to discuss something with Moira, I hope I'm not interrupting."

"No, we're just finishing up actually," Moira informed him, her voice a bit tense. "I'm sorry to be so dismissive, Mr. Wayne."

"It's alright," Bruce insisted. "I should probably check on Tim, anyway."

He shook Moira's hand once more before heading out, leaving her and Merlyn alone.

"You didn't tell me Wayne would be showing up," Malcolm spoke.

"He called to check on the company and to congratulate Oliver on his safe return. Nothing you need to concern yourself with."

"Still, him being here makes me uneasy… I think we may have to accelerate our plans."

"What? But… Malcolm, are you sure? He's not a threat."

"Not yet. But if he decides to take a closer look at what we're doing, it could jeopardize things. We're already suffering setbacks with the Hood targeting the list."

"Bruce won't be a problem. I don't want a repeat of what happened with Oliver."

"See that he isn't."

Unbeknownst to either of them, Bruce was standing just outside the door. His eyes narrowed at the conversation, his face grim as he returned to the lobby for Tim.

…

Bruce and Tim climbed into the limo as Alfred drove away from the building.

"So, how did it go?" Tim asked.

"Something's going on in Queen Consolidated."

"How do you figure, sir?" Alfred asked.

"I overheard a conversation between Moira Queen and Malcolm Merlin. I'm not sure what's going on, but it involves the lab."

"What would a laboratory that works to stabilize buildings during earthquakes have that would be of any importance?"

"I'm not sure. But I think we need to stop by tonight and find out."

…

Meanwhile, Oliver went to an office in Queen Consolidated's IT department to talk to his tech support, Felicity Smoak. The blonde tech genius was busy typing away on her computer, looking into Wayne Enterprises.

"What have you got?" Oliver asked.

"Not much. Bruce Wayne is cleaner than soap. Tons of charity work, has adopted multiple wayward boys, and has countless clinics and-"

"I know about that, I need to know what the public doesn't."

"Then you're gonna wanna pull up a chair, cause that's gonna take a while. Wayne Enterprises has more firewalls then the Pentagon."

Oliver thought for a moment before coming up with something.

"What if I were to get you access to a Wayne Enterprises server? Could you piggyback onto their network from there?"

"I'll need to arrow cave computers for that, unless you want Wayne Enterprises accusing Queen Consolidated of corporate espionage."

"Fine, but we're not calling it the 'arrow cave'."

Felicity smirked.

"I've been calling it that for weeks."

"Believe me, I know. Just be ready for me. It's time I paid a visit to Wayne's lab."

…

That night, a figure moved across the rooftops of Star City, using grappling lines fired from a bow and arrow. He zipped from the roof he was perched on the roof of the Wayne/Queen Seismic research facility. Once on top, he easily picked the lock for the skylight and slipped inside. There were a few guards doing their evening rounds of the facility, one of whom heard the sound of the skylight opening. He looked up, going wide eyed when he spotted a figure in a ragged green hood with dark green grease paint across his eyes. He had a large quiver on his back and a compound bow in hand.

"Intruder!" The guard shouted.

Seeing the security coming, he pulled out an arrow and fired it at one of the guards' shoulders, knocking him down. The figure then punched a second guard before ramming him into a wall as he kicked a third in the leg, causing him to kneel over. The figure then punched him across the face, knocking him out before he fired another arrow at a fourth guards' leg, making him drop to the ground. Once the guards were incopacitated, the figure moved on towards one of the server rooms. Once inside, he took out a high tech flash drive and plugged it in.

"Overwatch, you're in," he reported.

"_Excellent, time to work my magic._"

…

In the city of Gotham, Barbara Gordon, the former Batgirl, rolled herself into her specialized tech nest. It was her own haven in the city where she was connected to every piece of tech in the city. Most importantly, it allowed her to keep an eye on Wayne Enterprises and their technological treasures.

"Thanks again for helping me get set up, Lucius," Barbara said over the phone. "I can finally do some real good for this city."

"_Hey, it was no trouble,"_ Lucius Fox, the head of Wayne Enterprises R&D department, as well as the technical genius behind most of Batman's gadgets, replied. "_I'm surprised you chose a clocktower for your base though._"

"I like the view. It's like I'm up on the rooftops once again."

"_Well, more power to you._"

Before the conversation could continue, an alert sprung up on one of Bab's computers. She rolled towards it, squinting in confusion.

"I'm gonna have to call you back."

She hung up and turned her attention to the computer, seeing that someone was attempting to hack into the Wayne Enterprises system. She brought up the site, chuckling.

"Buddy, you picked the wrong system to hack."

She popped her fingers, then began a counter attack.

…

Back in Star City, Felicity was shocked when someone began to hack her in turn.

"What the hell?"

She then proceeded to try and fight back, but the other hacker was just as good as her, if not better.

"Um… Houston we have a problem."

"_What is it?"_

"They have a hacker. Like a scary good hacker."

"_As good as you?"_

"Better. They've begun a counter hack and I'm trying to stave them off."

"_Just get what you can."_

"I'm trying, I'm trying!"

…

"Whoa, you're good," Barbara commended. "Just who are you? I wonder if I can get a look at you."

Opening a second window, Babs began attempting to access any webcam in the opposing network. However, she found none. So, she began accessing cameras around the access point. The screen lit up with CCTV footage of the seismic lab, and the vigilante inside.

"Hello there."

…

A note suddenly popped up on Felicity's computer. She glanced over at it, then her face went pale.

"Um… Hood?"

"_What is it?"_

"Our hacker just sent me a note..."

"_What does it say?_"

"It says… 'Tell your friend in the hood he has 3 minutes before the police show up'."

"_Then it's time to go. Tell me you at least got something."_

"A bit, but I need to cut the connection and you need to bolt."

"_Right."_

…

The Hood yanked the drive out of the computer, smashing the terminal for good measure. Once the terminal was down, the Hood made his way out. By the time he did, Bruce's limo had arrived at the scene.

"_Uh… Hood?"_

"Not a good time."

"_I know, but I was going through what little I got and I found a file with a very familiar symbol on it… it's the same as the one on the list."_

The Hood paused for a moment, realizing what all this meant.

…

Outside, Bruce's limo came to a stop right in front of the factory. Bruce prepared to get out, holding out a hand to stop Tim.

"Stay here."

"But-" Tim tried to protest.

"Stay. Here."

Bruce then proceeded to get out of the limo and was about to walk to the front door when an arrow pinned him by the sleeve. Bruce then looked up and saw the Hood leaping down towards him, pulling out an arrow.

"Bruce Wayne! You have failed this city!"

Bruce tried to pull his arm free, but he was stuck good.

"What are you talking about?" He demanded. "Who are you?"

"Someone who sees you for what you really are."

The Hood prepared a second arrow, and that's when Tim got out of the limo.

"Dad? What's going on?" He questioned.

"Tim!" Bruce exclaimed. "Get back inside!"

The Hood hesitated as Tim rushed over to Bruce, grabbing him and hugging him tightly.

"This is your only warning," The Hood spoke, replacing the arrow. "Shut your lab down, or I'll do it for you."

The Hood then pulled out a grapple arrow, shooting it and zipping away as some cop cars arrived. Bruce watched them go, then looked down at Tim.

"That was stupid and foolish."

"It worked, didn't it?"

…

Sometime later, Bruce was giving his statement to the police. Interviewing him was Detective Quentin Lance

"And he said that I had failed this city," Bruce relayed. "I honestly have no idea what he meant by that."

"Yeah, that tends to be the Hood's signature line," Detective Lance explained. "That's what we've been calling him. He's a nutcase who sees himself as Robin Hood. You know, robbing the rich and all that."

"And I thought vigilantes were restricted to Gotham."

"Oh yeah, you have your own freakshow down there. Well, at least your vigilante doesn't have a body count."

"Yikes. Guess I should count myself lucky then."

"Agreed. Listen, we'll be keeping an eye on the facility and a police escort will be assigned to you and your son."

"Thank you, Detective."

Detective Lance closed his notebook and walked off. Bruce watched him go, then got into his limo once more. Tim was already there, along with Alfred.

"It seems that vigilantes are becoming a recurring theme, Master Bruce," the butler quipped.

"Except this one seems to have some sort of agenda," Bruce replied. "And if he's going after Bruce Wayne, I'd like to know what it is."

About that time, Bruce's phone started buzzing. He fished it out, answering the call.

"_Bruce, it's Barbara. Someone tried to hack our network via the Star City lab. I didn't get a look at them, but their partner was a man in a green hood._"

"I know. I met him. He was pretty insistent I shut down the lab."

"_Why? You're doing seismic research._"

"That seems to be the question. Any idea who his partner is?"

"_Unfortunately no, but I did get a callsign: Overwatch. She's well known on the web, especially for breaking into secure government files. Lots of links to her and the Star City Hood._"

"Keep digging. Let me know what you find."

"_Will do."_

Bruce then hung up, tucking the phone back in his pocket.

"Now what?" Tim asked.

"Now, we fall back, and see if we can find some more information about this 'Hood;."

…

In a secret bunker hidden in the city, the Hood walked inside, placing his bow on a stand and visibly fuming. He threw off his hood, Diggle offering him a wipe for the greasepaint.

"I take it recon didn't go well?" the bodyguard surmised.

"No, it did not," Oliver replied. "I had Wayne in my sights when his kid got in the way. I gave him a warning, but I don't think it'll stick."

"Wayne is notorious for being fearless," Felicity spoke up. "I mean, this guy's stood up to more than his fair share of scumbags, and always-" She cut off when she saw Oliver's face. "I'll just get back to work."

"Oliver, I know that list is home to a lot of scum in the city," Diggle admitted. "But ever stop to wonder if just this once, the list was wrong."

"It's been right about every other name I've taken down," Oliver insisted. "Why would this be any different?"

"Answer me this, did he honestly seem like someone who would exploit others?"

Oliver thought back to his conversation with Tim, and how the kid seemed generally happy. He also remembered how Tim had instantly gone to Bruce's rescue. That's when something struck him.

"The kid… he kept calling Wayne by his first name when we talked, but when the Hood confronted them, he said 'Dad'."

"So?"

"Manipulation 101. Someone is statistically less likely to physically attack another in the presence of a child, especially if said child belongs to the victim."

"So, what?" Diggle questioned. "You think the kid's in on whatever Wayne's doing in Star City?"

"Either that, or he's a ploy. A distraction." Oliver's eyes narrowed. "Besides… I saw his eyes."

"The kids?" Felicity questioned.

"No, Wayne's. They were cold, calculating, analytical."

"Sounds chilling," Felicity commented.

"So what now?" Diggle asked.

Oliver thought for a moment.

"Felicity, send an invitation to Mr. Wayne. Time for a little one on one."

…

In the penthouse suite the Waynes were renting, Bruce and Tim were on Facetime with Barbara, all three of them investigating the Hood.

"_Man, looks like this guy's been busy. Just in the last year or so, he's gone after dozens of business tycoons and billionaires."_

"Any patterns to his attacks?" Bruce asked.

"_Well aside from being stupid rich, all these guys have had their hands in something dirty. From drugs to weapons to extortion, you name it, they've done it."_

"That's not the only connection I'm seeing," Tim spoke up. "All of these illegal operations that the police have been able to pin on them have all led back to a specific area of Star City: The Glades."

"_The Star City version of Crime Alley._"

"Seems most of these men have done a good job of keeping hidden from the public eye until the Hood showed up."

"_Makes you wonder how he knows about these guys. And why he's suddenly targeting you."_

"All I know is that it has something to do with the lab," Bruce answered. "Keep monitoring the systems for the Hood or others."

"_You got it._"

Barbara hung up as Bruce leaned back in his seat, getting a better look at all the information they'd pulled on the Hood. That's when he spotted an article about Oliver Queen.

"That's interesting," Bruce mused.

"What is?" Tim asked.

"A few months ago, Oliver Queen was accused of being the Hood."

"Wait, what?"

"He was arrested by Detective Lance, but the charges were dropped less than a week later after the Hood took down a gun sale while Queen was throwing a party. Dozens of guests, including the detective, were there as witnesses."

"But you think that's not the truth," Tim surmised.

"I pulled similar tricks when someone suspected Bruce Wayne was Batman," Bruce replied.

"Yes, I recall you had me don the cape and cowl whilst you were conducting a TV interview," Alfred remembered.

"I also recall you putting the suit on backwards," Bruce jeered.

"I was in a hurry," Alfred insisted.

"So, you think Oliver Queen is the Hood?" Tim mulled it over. "Now that I think about it, Queen was asking me a lot about you. I wrote it off as mere curiosity, but with this Hood angle in mind, he was essentially questioning me."

"Both Oliver Queen and the Hood seem to have a fascination with Bruce Wayne, and I want to know why."

"Well, as it just so happens sir, Mr Queen's secretary called to arrange a luncheon between the two of you," Alfred piped up. "He claims it was to make sure you weren't rattled by the Hood."

"Well then, best not keep him waiting."

…

The next day around lunchtime, Bruce and Oliver met up at Table Salt, the most expensive restaurant in Star City. The two men sat down across from one another, both acting cordial and professional.

"Thank you for agreeing to this lunch, Mr. Wayne. I'm sorry my mother couldn't join us. She sends her apologies."

"It's alright. I was hoping we could talk more anyway."

"I was thinking the same thing. My father said you were a hell of a businessman back in the day."

"I'd like to hope I still am. Even so, last night's events have me shaken."

"I heard about that. Hard to believe to be honest, the Hood usually goes after corrupt businessmen."

"If there's corruption in my company, it's not through me. I do what I can to help those who work for me and those I serve."

"I'm sure you do. I guess the Hood thinks you have something to hide."

"I suppose so. I do hope this doesn't affect our working relationship.

"Hardly. The work our two companies are doing is crucial, and I'd hate to see it ruined because of the diluted assumptions of some nut in a hood."

"Speaking of which, I think I heard somewhere that people thought you were that nut at one point."

"A… misunderstanding on the SCPD's part. They apologized directly after. Frankly, I believe Detective Lance was just looking for an excuse to arrest me. He… blames me for his daughter's death."

"Sara Lance, right? She was on the Queen's Gambit when it went down."

"Yes… … It's something not even I have forgiven myself for."

"I'm sorry. That must've been a trying time in your life. Losing your father and the sister of the woman you love, being stranded on that island for five years. I can only imagine the toll it took on you."

"Like you said, it takes a toll on you..."

"I'm sorry. I know this must be a sensitive subject for you."

"It's alright. Still, I think I'm not quite up for lunch. Sorry."

"Quite alright. Perhaps another time?"

"I'd like that."

The two then shook hands before subtly planting bugs on each other's shirt cuffs. They parted ways, then made for their respective cars. Once inside, they both checked their sleeves, finding the bugs. In almost complete unison, the two men removed the bugs and crushed them between their fingers. After scowling in response, the two returned to their designated bases to figure out their next moves.


	33. Batman vs Arrow

_Chapter 33: Batman vs Arrow_

_Five Years Ago…_

_Oliver, his dad, and a single crewmember were stuck in a life raft, lost at sea with barely enough rations for a single person, much less three. It had been about a day or two since the Queen's Gambit had gone down, and there didn't seem to be any hope of rescue. Robert Queen looked at the half drunk bottle of water in his hand, then passed it to a barely conscious Oliver, rousing him from his daze._

"_Drink," he urged._

"_What about you?" Oliver asked._

"_You need it more."_

_As Oliver took a drink, the crewman turned to Robert, looking pissed._

"_Are you crazy? That's all we got!"_

"_If anyone's making it out of this, it's him!" Robert insisted._

_The crewman backed down, then Robert turned to Oliver._

"_I'm so sorry. I thought I had more time… I'm not the man you think I am."_

_Oliver looked at his father in confusion. Robert just sat there, looking much older than he was._

"_I didn't build our city, I failed it, and I wasn't the only one."_

"_Dad, you're delirious," Oliver tried to rationalize, pushing the water bottle towards him. "Here, drink this and just save your strength."_

"_No, son." Robert pushed it away. "There's not enough for all of us, but you? You can survive this. Make it home. Make it better. Right my wrongs. But you've gotta live through this first."_

_He leaned over, placing a gentle kiss on his son's forehead. Suddenly, Robert pulled out a gun and shot the crewman, causing him to fall into the water._

"_Dad, what are you doing!" Oliver yelled._

_Robert then turned the gun on himself._

"_Survive."_

_He fired._

_..._

Oliver suddenly snapped out of the trance he was in, shaking his head as he walked up to his nightclub, Verdant. As he entered through the front door though, he was greeted by Laurel Lance. She stood in the doorway, briefcase in one hand and her business face on.

"Laurel," Oliver greeted. "What brings you by?"

""The Hood attacked Bruce Wayne, your company's business partner," Laurel explained. "I was hoping you could provide some insight as to why."

"Honestly, I'm just as surprised as anyone. This seems out of character, even for the Hood."

"Maybe, maybe not. I've done some digging on Mr. Wayne, and despite his reputation as a playboy, he's a massive recluse. He often disappears for hours on end and is known to ditch events he's sponsoring or just attending. He's hiding something, and considering the Hood's previous victims, it's got to be big."

"Being late to important stuff and being a playboy? Are you sure we're not talking about me here?"

"I'm being serious here, Ollie. He's hiding something, and I don't want you to get caught in the crossfire when Hood comes after him again."

"I'll be fine, Laurel. I promise. I do appreciate the concern, though."

He walked passed her as Laurel sighed in annoyance, watching him go.

…

In the basement of the club resided the arrow cave, where Felicity was typing away at her computer.

"Don't you ever go home?" Oliver asked.

"Not since taking on this second job. Honestly, I don't even remember what my apartment looks like anymore."

"Fair enough. Wayne tried planting a bug on me at the same time I tried to."

"Tried?"

"Never even got a chance to activate it."

"Damn, he's good."

"Yeah, I noticed. Anything on the data you got from the lab?"

"Only an image of the same symbol from The List," Felicity answered, bringing up said image on her screen. "I still have no idea what it is, I'm afraid."

"It's the only thing connecting Bruce Wayne with the list. Just wish we knew more."

"Unfortunately, their system is under serious guard now. Their hacker's on standby, just waiting for us. I try and get in again, and they'll be ready."

"Anyway you can identify the hacker? If we find out who their hacker is, it could give us a clue as to Wayne's secret."

"I can try, but I risk exposing my identify as well."

"Luckily, Bruce Wayne never met you."

"That's… true."

She popped her knuckles, then got to work.

…

"So Queen tried to bug you?" Barbara asked over the phone.

"_At the same time I tried to bug him."_

"Well, I say this is a record for how quickly your bug is found. So, we're going with the 'Queen is the Hood' angle?"

"_It's the only theory that makes sense right now."_

"Well, so far no one has tried to get back into the system."

As if on cue, that's when her monitors started beeping again.

"I stand corrected. My mysterious cyber-adversary has returned."

"_What are they up to this time?"_

"Not sure, they're just doing a general probe. I don't know what-"

That's when she noticed a little red light turn on at the top of her screen, indicating her webcam had been activated. Her eyes went wide and she immediately covered her face.

"They activated my camera! They saw my face!"

"_Shut it down!"_

Barbara shoved herself back, hitting a big red button that said "Emergency Shut-Down". The entire system shut off as the power went off. Barbara let out a breath, holding her phone to her ear.

"Maybe I should take Dick's advice and wear one of his masks when I'm doing this..."

…

"I got her!" Felicity cheered. "She shut down her system, but I managed to get a nice look at her face."

"Can you ID her?" Oliver inquired.

"Running facial recognition now." her computer dinged. "Got it. Her name is Barbara Gordon. She's the daughter of the GCPD commissioner and apparently works for the Gotham Public library. Freelances as a tech guru for Wayne Enterprises and-... oh..."

"What?"

"Paralyzed from the waste down when she was shot in the stomach by some freak job called The Joker."

"I've heard of that guy. Not someone I'd want to meet."

"Tell me about it," Felicity shuddered. "I'm accessing her social media right now and it seems she was real close with Bruce's first son, Dick Grayson. At least in the beginning."

"That explains how they know each other directly," Oliver remarked. "Still, it doesn't explain anything about Wayne's secrets."

"Hang on," Diggle suddenly said, leaning on the desk and pointing at a line of code. "What's that?"

Felicity takes a look.

"That is Miss Gordon's online callsign and-" Felicity went silent.

"What?" Oliver asked. "What is it?"

"She's Oracle… Oh my God, she's Oracle!"

"Oracle?" Diggle inquired.

"She's a famous hacker, most notably for working with Gotham's Dark Knight himself: The Batman. Rumors have been circulating about her being Batgirl since Oracle appeared after Batgirl disappeared."

"That doesn't sound like a coincidence," Oliver remarked.

"No it does not," Diggle agreed. "You think this is the secret Bruce is sitting on?"

"I think there are too many connecting threads for it not to be a possibility," Oliver replied.

"So, how do we want to proceed?" Diggle asked.

"After what happened at lunch, I wouldn't be surprised if Wayne is coming to similar conclusions about us," Oliver reasoned. "So for now, we wait."

…

Meanwhile, at the Wayne/Queen Seismic research center, Merlyn walked inside and made his way through the building to a particular wing. As he walked inside, he saw several men working on what appeared to be a large metal cylinder suspended by a metal bar attached to a control console.

"How's it coming?" He asked.

"Just fine sir," one of the lab techs replied. "If we keep at our current pace, we should have it done by tonight."

"Perfect. Before long, all our hard work is about to pay off."

…

Back in his hotel, Bruce was looking at the destroyed bug Oliver tried to plant on him, scowling.

"So, I'm guessing the Oliver Queen investigation isn't going so well?" Tim inquired.

"No," Bruce confirmed. "Now, his secret hacker knows about Barbara."

"That's not good," Tim hissed. "What do we do now?"

"We need to confirm our Hood theory."

"Might I suggest his nightclub, sir?" Alfred piped up. "Apparently he opened it not long after his return. Considering you hid your activities in the Wayne Enterprises R&D department, perhaps the Hood's sanctum is tucked away somewhere there."

"Not a bad idea, Alfred," Bruce commended. "Bruce Wayne could use a little night life."

"Guess that means I'm doing the fun bit," Tim smirked. "Finally."

…

That night, Bruce walked into Verdant, taking in the loud music and massive crowds of people dancing on the dance floor. He maneuvered his way through the crowd, approaching the bar.

"Excuse me," He spoke, getting the bartender's attention. "Is Mr. Queen here, tonight?"

The bartender turned around, revealing himself to be Tommy Merlyn.

"He's tending to some personal business at the moment, but he'll probably join us soon. Can I get you anything in the meantime?"

"Just a martini, please."

"Coming right up."

Tommy then went off to prepare the drink, leaving Bruce alone at the bar. He made as if to brush some of his hair back, turning on an earpiece in his ear.

"Robin, are you in position?"

"_Just about. Oracle was able to download the blueprints for the club, and there is a large basement area that was not integrated into the club. If I was a billionaire playboy nightlighting as a vigilante, that's where I would hide my sanctum. I mean, club would explain my location for the evening and I'd only have to appear occasionally."_

"He's thought ahead. See if you can get in. I'll keep an eye on things here."

"_Roger that. Also, hottie alert at 4 o'clock._"

Bruce turned around and saw Laurel Lance walking up to him. Tommy returned with the martini, looking at Laurel in surprise as he set down the drink.

"Laurel..." Tommy greeted. "What brings you by?"

"Mr. Wayne, actually," she answered, approaching the bar next to Bruce. "I hope I'm not interupting."

"Not at all, Miss…" Bruce greeted.

"Lance. Laurel Lance."

"Right, I've heard of you. You've made quite the career as a defense lawyer, from what I hear. Your father must be proud."

"We butt heads often. It's been that way since... it's been like that for awhile."

"I see. So, what can I do for you?"

"I was hoping to talk to you about the events of last night, with the Hood."

Tommy pointedly made his way to the other end of the bar. Bruce noted that, then picked up his martini.

"Seems to be a favorite topic these days."

"The Hood is a violent, dangerous criminal, but one that only goes after those with something to hide. You, Mr. Wayne, are a man of many secrets."

"I'd like to think everyone has their own secrets to keep, Ms. Lance."

Laurel sighed, rolling her eyes.

"You remind me of Oliver."

"I take it that's not a compliment."

"Oliver and I… There's a lot of bad blood between us, as well as a lot of confusion and drama. Ever since he returned, it's only gotten worse."

"Right, I heard about what happened with your sister. I'm sorry for your loss."

Laurel turned away.

"I'm not here to talk about her, or Oliver. I wanted to ask you why you think the Hood is coming after you."

"I honestly have no idea. Maybe he just jumped to conclusions."

"From what I've seen, he's not one for doing that."

…

Meanwhile in the back of the club, Oliver slipped out of a back room, having seen the arrival of some new patrons, and went out onto the floor. As he left, closing the door behind him, Robin descended from the rafters, dropping silently in front of the door. He pulled out a small device, placing it on the pin pad. He then pressed a few buttons on the device, programming it to find the security code to open the door. After a moment, it beeped and the door unlocked, allowing Robin entry. Punching the air silently, Robin retrieved the device, then slipped inside, closing the door behind him.

…

Back at the bar, Oliver walked up to see Bruce and Laurel still talking.

"Mr. Wayne," Oliver greeted, getting their attention. "Didn't expect to see you here."

"Well, I finally managed to get Tim to bed, and I heard a lot of good things about your club. Thought I'd come see if it was worth all the hype."

"I hope we didn't disappoint." Oliver then turned towards Laurel. "Hi Laurel."

"Hi," She greeted. "I was just talking to Mr. Wayne about his encounter with the Hood the other night. Any thoughts?"

"I think all I can add is that he needs a better name then 'the Hood' or 'Hood guy'."

"Agreed," Bruce nodded. "A name like that does inspire terror, but in both civilians and criminals."

"I'm pretty sure the 3 dozen plus bodies the Hood's left in his wake does that for him," Laurel muttered. "Besides, what would you call him? The mad archer?"

"How about… Green Arrow?" Tommy chimed in.

"Lame," Oliver commented.

Laurel grabbed her stuff, grunting in annoyance.

"Leave it to you two to turn a serious conversation into a joke." She straightened up. "Pleasure meeting you Mr Wayne. Oliver. Tommy."

With that, Laurel took her leave of Verdant.

"I hope we didn't upset her too much," Bruce spoke.

"No, that was directed squarely at me and Oliver," Tommy assured him.

"Mr. Wayne, perhaps one of the VIP areas would be a bit more your taste," Oliver suggested, his tone brokering no argument.

"Perhaps so," Bruce agreed, walking off with Oliver.

…

Robin slipped across the rafters of the basement level, marveling at the tech and equipment he saw set up. It was no batcave, not by a longshot.

"Not bad," he commended, taking a few pictures with a small device on his belt. "Surprised he's so low tech with the resources he has. Heh, maybe he's on a budget."

Suddenly, he felt something grab his cape, yanking him down from the rafters. He fell onto the ground, and was greeted by Diggle standing over him, aiming a gun at him.

"How the hell did you get here?!" He demanded.

"I came down the chimney," Robin replied, sitting up. "You're big. Not Killer Croc big, but big."

He then pulled a small metal pole out of his belt, extending it into a staff, and using it to knock Diggle's gun out of his hand. He then smack Diggle across the face, allowing him to flip back onto his feet.

"So, what role do you play?"

"Come and find out."

Diggle then tried punching Robin, but he easily flipped over the attack.

"Oof, too slow old man. I've seen zombies move faster than you. Literally."

Diggle tried moving at him again, but Robin just leapt over him and smacked him on the back. He landed on a chair, yawning.

"You'd think the Hood would hire competent help."

"Hey, I'm just going easy on you because I don't like the idea of fighting a kid. Don't make me regret it."

Robin smirked, twirling his staff and getting into a fighting stance.

"Oh, I plan to."

Robin then leapt forward and smacked him across the face before kicking him in the chest, knocking him to the ground as Felicity came in.

"Diggle!" she let out.

Robin turned to her, looking her over.

"Gonna go out on a limb and say you're our hacker." He jumped in front of her, smiling. "Please take a deep breath."

He sprayed something in her face and she went crumbling to the ground. As she did, her phone dropped from her hand. It was flashing green, the words "Panic Button" in big bold letters.

…

Back with Oliver and Bruce, the two of them walked into the backroom of the club. Once they were inside, Oliver locked the doors behind him. That sound made Bruce drop the playboy act, his voice deepening to his Batman voice.

"You don't want to do this, Oliver."

"Actually, I kinda do. Now, why don't we get right down to it. What exactly are you doing in Star City?"

"I came here to check on the progress of the Seismic lab. Nothing more, nothing less. You and your crusade against me extended my stay and made this personal."

"That lab is connected to people that are feeding off the suffering of my city. And right now, you're my only lead as to why."

"It doesn't involve me. You want the true culprits? Ask Malcolm Merlyn and your mother."

"Leave her out of this! This is between me and you."

"I overheard Merlyn and your mother discussing something going on in the lab, something I wasn't supposed to know about. Moira claimed I was not involved and Malcolm warned her to keep it that way. I was on my way to investigate when you took a shot at me and my ward."

Before the conversation could continue, Oliver's phone started going off. He pulled it out, seeing the panic alert from Felicity. He then instantly grabbed Bruce by the coat and slammed him against the wall.

"You mean the same 'ward' that just attacked my friend?!" Oliver accused.

Bruce broke Oliver's grip, punching him across the face.

"He was supposed to be on a recon mission. If your friends were attacked, it was because they engaged him."

Oliver then threw Bruce aside, causing him to roll on the floor before getting back to his feet and engaging him. The two traded blows back and forth, both easily impressed by the others skill. Bruce managed to pin Oliver to the wall for a moment, twisting his arm behind his back.

"Stand down, Queen. You can't win this."

Oliver stomped hard on bruce's foot, then freed his arm and elbowed him in the gut. Bruce stumbled back as Oliver tried to bring his elbow down on him, but Bruce caught it, flipping him onto the ground. Oliver quickly swept the legs out from under Bruce as he got back up, punching Bruce in the face. Bruce then caught both his fists, leaving the two to struggle for a moment.

…

Down in the Arrow Cave, Diggle came to. He found himself cuffed to Oliver's salmon ladder, Felicity similarly cuffed to the opposing side. The Boy Wonder was going through the hideout freely now, looking through all the equipment and data.

"Dare I ask what you're looking for?" Diggle let out.

"Oh, hey chuckles, you're awake." Robin opened a drawer, rummaging through it. "I'm looking for anything that could explain why you're going after Bruce Wayne."

"Maybe Wayne did something to piss him off."

"Wayne pisses a lot of people off, but usually they're criminals or his BOD every time he pays some waitress' college debt. How about you fill in the blanks for me. Why's your friend after him?"

"Why should I tell you anything?"

"Because I'm the good cop here. Trust me, you do not want my partner to be the one interrogating you."

As Robin continued going through the drawers, he came across a notebook, one identical to the one in Oliver's room. However, this one was brand new with crisp pages.

"Hello, what's this?"

He pulled it out, taking a look. When Diggle saw the notebook, a moment of panic overtook him. Robin noticed and smirked.

"This is important, isn't it?" Robin guessed, waving the notebook. "What's it contain? Passwords? Banking notifications? Best place to buy arrows?"

"Drop it, kid."

"Can't do that Muscles," Robin quipped as he opened the book. "My boss is a lot… scarier… than..."

He stopped talking as he went through the pages, seeing nothing but names. He began to turn pale at the sheer number of them, even more so when he saw they were crossed off in some areas.

"It's a hit list..." he shuddered.

"You're only half right. Except that every person on that list has made a good reason to be there."

Robin snapped the book shut.

"Good reason?" he repeated. "Are you actually justifying murder?Justifying this?!"

He threw the book at Diggle, watching as it hit him in the chest.

"I'm not saying I agree with the methods, but-"

"No! No buts! There is no 'but' when it comes to murder! You cross that line, and you're just as bad as them!"

Diggle paused for a moment, honestly unsure how to reply. Robin approached him, grabbing the book again and holding it up.

"Forget good cop. Tell me everything. Now."

…

Back in the back room, Oliver and Bruce continued going at it, trading blows back and forth. Finally, Bruce grabbed his arm and flipped him onto the ground, pinning him.

"You're done," Bruce insisted.

Oliver grunted in Bruce's grip, rolling over and kicking him in the ribs. Bruce was forced to let go of Oliver.

"No, you're done."

Bruce just scowled as he grabbed Oliver's jacket and threw him into a wall. Before the fight could continue, Bruce's phone started going off. Both men panting slightly, they jsut stared at one another as the phone kept ringing.

"You better get that," Oliver spat.

Bruce reached for his phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"_This is much bigger than we imagined, Bats. You need to get down here. And bring Queen… It's bad..._"

Bruce closed the call, returning the phone to his pocket.

"It seems we're wanted downstairs."

"If your partner hurt my friends-"

"You don't give him enough credit."

...

Oliver and Bruce entered the arrow cave. Diggle and Felicity were still cuffed, but the latter was now awake. When she saw Oliver's face and rumpled suit, she gasped.

"Oliver! Are you okay?"

"Fine," Oliver insisted. "You?"

"Relax, Robin Hood," Robin snarled, swiveling in Felicity's usual chair. "I didn't hurt her. Sprayed her with knockout gas, that's all."

"Forgive me if I seem skeptical," Oliver replied.

"He's telling the truth," Felicity vouched. "Face full of gas. Never felt a thing. Can't say the same for Dig though."

"Muscles attacked me first," Robin defended.

"I'm not gonna apologize," Diggle insisted.

"What did you find?" Bruce asked.

Robin pulled the notebook from his lap.

"His hit list. And you're on it."

"It's not a hitlist," Oliver insisted.

"Then how would you describe it?" Robin challenged.

Oliver paused for a moment.

"It's the people my father told me were destroying this city."

"Your father?" Bruce inquired. "Before the Gambit?"

"He didn't die on the boat," Oliver told them. "Me, him, and a crewman made it to a life raft. There, he told me that he failed this city, and that he wasn't the only one. Written on every page of that book are the names of men and women who make their living by praying on the suffering and misery of the people of Star City. he gave his life so I could come back and right his wrongs."

"And your way of doing that was a Robin Hood cosplay?" Robin inquired.

"After the Gambit sunk, I washed up on the shores of Lian Yu. While there, I met a man named Yao Fei. He taught me how to survive on the island. And that's what I did for five years, until I got the chance to return home and bring down those destroying Star City from within. I wear the hood because I knew if I was going to do this, I couldn't do it as Oliver Queen. I had to become someone else. I had to be… something else."

"You mean a murderer?" Robin said coldly. "A killer?"

"It's not that simple," Oliver replied.

"How is it not simple?!" Robin was on his feet in an instant, seething with rage.

"Robin," Bruce cautioned. "You need to-"

"Don't tell me to calm down, Bruce! He needs to hear this!" He ripped his mask off so he was looking Oliver dead in the eyes. "You think you're saving this city by murdering people? You're not! If anything, you're adding to the problem!"

"Look kid," Oliver spoke up. "I know Gotham's a hellhole, but Star City isn't that much better. When I put on that hood, it's kill or be killed. You may think you can coast by dealing with color coded criminals with cute nicknames, but down here, it's a lot more brutal!"

"No… you're wrong. Those 'color coded criminals'? They're just what the media focuses on. They don't tell you about the druggies on every corner, or the emancipated hookers just trying to survive. They don't tell you about the poor, starving families resorting to working for those 'color coded criminals' just to feed their loved ones for one more night." Tim's fist were clenched and tears were in his eyes. "They don't tell you about the kids who have to watch the only family they know get gunned down in an alley, and have cops write it off as someone 'taking out the trash'!"

There was a long moment of silence. Felicity looked aghast, Diggle was just silent, Bruce was turned away, and Oliver was unsure of how to react. After a good minute, Tim grabbed his mask, sliding it back onto his face.

"Don't talk to me about brutal, 'Mr. Queen'... I was born into it."

Robin then turned back around and returned to the swivel chair, pulling his legs up to his chest.

"Well…" Felicity let out. "That was intense."

"He's not wrong though," Bruce spoke. "Besides, I doubt I've done anything to earn my name being on your list."

"The symbol on this book showed up on one of the files on your lab's server," Oliver informed.

"Then someone's been using my resources behind my back. And I think Merlyn may be the mind behind this."

Oliver's fist clenched, Bruce's accusation towards Merlyn and his mother returning in full force.

"Maybe Merlyn is," Oliver allowed. "But my mother has nothing to do with this."

"Can you honestly say you haven't had doubts?" Bruce replied. "I know what I heard. It may not be of her own free will, but Moira Queen is involved in whatever it is you're fighting against."

"So what do you suggest?"

"I think it's time someone was direct with her."

"I tried that already," Oliver explained.

"It's how I became part of the loop," Felicity offered, raising her free hand. "He got shot and climbed into my car. I had to play doctor. It was… not fun."

Bruce crossed his arms.

"No one said anything about the Hood doing the talking."

…

In Moira Queen's office in Queen Consolidated, Moira sat at her desk going over some papers. Suddenly, she feels a small pinch in her neck. She felt her neck, pulling out a small yellow tranquilizer dart. She barely had time to register the bat insignia on it before the world started going fuzzy.

…

When she woke up, she found herself tied to a chair in an abandoned warehouse. Panic began to set in and she tried to free herself. However, she barely had time to start before the menacing figure of The Batman descended from the rafters. Moira screamed in terror as the Dark Knight stood menacingly over her.

"Moira Queen," Batman spoke. "We need to talk."

"Please! Please let me go! My children are-!"

Suddenly, a light in front of her turned on, revealing a second chair with someone tied to it, a bag over their. Robin was standing beside it, his expression grim. He grabbed the bag and yanked it off, revealing Oliver. Moira's blood went cold.

"Oliver…" she gasped in horror.

"Now then," Batman spoke. "What business do you have with Malcolm Merlyn? What does he want with the Wayne lab?!"

"What did you do to my son…?" She whimpered, her eyes never leaving Oliver.

"He'll survive," Batman reassured. "Now tell me what Merlyn is planning!"

"I don't know what you're talking about..."

Robin snorted, then socked Oliver hard in the face. Moira's eyes bulged and she strained against her ropes.

"Stop this! Don't hurt him!"

"Tell me what I want to know!" Batman demanded.

"I can't!" There were tears in her eyes. "I-!"

Batman turned around and hit Oliver hard enough that the chair he was tied to toppled over.

"No! Stop this! He's innocent!"

"What is Merlyn planning?!"

Moira hesitated again and Batman reeled back his fist.

"The seismic generator!" She screamed.

Batman stopped.

"He wants the seismic generator Wayne produced to create an earthquake that will level the Glades! He paid off the regional manager and ensured that everything would be tied back to Wayne! He was to take the fall for the devastation!"

Batman just narrowed his eyes in response while Oliver's head dropped in realization. Moira was sobbing now.

"Please… I don't have a choice… He said if I didn't help him, he'd kill Oliver… like he killed Robert."

Batman perked up in response.

"What are you talking about?"

"The Gambit… it didn't go down in a storm… Merlyn planted a bomb on it. Robert was going to China to meet with contacts to try and stop Merlyn. Somehow he found out and… Oh God..."

Oliver just turned away, reeling from everything his mother had said. Wordlessly, Batman turned away, throwing batarangs at Moira's and Oliver's bindings, freeing them. Moira immediately scrambled over to Oliver as both Batman and Robin left.

"Oliver..." she reached for him. "Oliver, are you okay?"

"... no," Oliver replied.

Brushing his mother aside, Oliver walked out of the warehouse, leaving a sobbing, heartbroken Moira on the ground.


	34. The Undertaking

_Chapter 34: the Undertaking_

_Five Years ago..._

_As Oliver floated in the raft, he looked up and saw an island upon the horizon. Once he came to shore, he pulled the raft from the water and took out his dad's body. He laid the body on the beach, crying at how still and cold he was. As he rested his hand on the body's chest, he felt something in the shirt pocket. He reached inside and pulled out a small notebook. He opened it, finding nothing but a strange symbol on the inside cover, and several blank pages. Just then, an arrow came out of nowhere and shot him in the shoulder. He cried out in pain as he looked around for where the arrow could've possibly come from. He managed to catch sight of a man in a green hood just before passing out._

…

Felicity and Diggle had been freed from the salmon bars, the latter trying his best to tend to Oliver. The man was practically catatonic after what he had learned, his eyes distant and unfocused. Batman has his cowl down, looking at Oliver with sympathy. Even Robin looked upset, his anger giving way to an apologetic apathy.

"I'm sorry," Bruce concoled. "But right now, we have a job to do."

"Right," Oliver replied, trying to focus. "The seismic generator. That's his target."

"_In truth, the generator was designed to only simulate earthquakes,_" Oracle, currently on facetime while wearing a domino mask, spoke up, "_However, I went over the schematics and someone altered the designs so they generate quakes up to a 5.0 on the richter scale._"

"That would be enough to decimate the Glades for sure," Oliver dreaded. "We'll head to the lab and destroy the generators."

"We need to act fast," Bruce insisted. "My arrival in town may have accelerated their time table."

"Then let's get going," Oliver advised, grabbing his bow.

…

At the lab, Batman, Robin, and the Hood arrived on the roof, with Batman picking the lock on the skylight. As Robin and Hood scanned the area for signs of trouble, the latter took notice of a car parked stealthily behind the building, just out of sight. It was a car he recognized instantly.

"Laurel?" Hood let out. "What's she doing here?"

Robin glanced over.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Laurel… she's here. Why?"

"Not sure. But let's do what we have to and get out before someone else beats us to the machine."

"Right."

Once Batman got the skylight open, the three of them descended inside, only to find three security guards dead on the ground with arrows in their chests. Batman bent down and examined the bodies, grimacing.

"These shafts are black," he noted. "Not yours."

"No," Hood dreaded. "But I know who they belong to. And we need to move."

The three picked up the pace, keeping to the shadows.

…

Meanwhile, Laurel snuck in the building through a back door, hoping to find some kind of information as to why the Hood attacked Bruce Wayne. As she walked down the halls of the dark building, she heard the sounds of a struggle off in the distance. She moved down the hall to investigate, stopping short when she saw a security guard fall dead, an arrow in his eye. She covered her mouth to suppress a gasp, hiding behind a shelf of supplies.

She peered out from between some of the stuff on the shelf to see a man dressed in black carrying a bow. He was brutally fighting with some guards, striking them down without remorse. The dark archer pulled one arrow from his quiver and stabbed one guard in the stomach before pulling it out and firing it at another, taking him out. Once the guards were down, the dark archer moved forward, with Laurel slowly following behind.

The Dark Archer made his way over to a large wooden crate with the words "Wayne Enterprises" and "Caution, Heavy machinery" stamped on it. As he looked at it, various masked men entered the room alongside him.

"Load it up," the Dark Archer ordered, his voice distorted due to a voice synthesizer.

The men instantly got to work moving the crate towards a loading bay in the back of the building. Once the loading bay doors opened, several arrows flew out, nailing some of the men. Those left standing drew their guns as the three costumed heroes landed in front of the Dark Archer. Almost immediately, several batarangs and birdarangs were thrown through the air, disarming the gunmen. The Dynamic Duo moved to take out the goons as the two archers stared each other down.

"So, you work for Malcolm Merlyn?" The Hood guessed.

"You might say that," the Dark Archer replied. "He and I just share the same goal."

"To kill thousands?"

"To ensure that those poisoning this city are wiped off the map."

"I can agree with that." Hood drew an arrow. "Let's start with you."

The Hood fired a shot, but the Dark Archer managed to catch it and toss the arrow aside. He fired a shot of his own, but the Hood managed to dodge as the Dark Archer ran up to him. He grabbed the Hood and slammed him into a wall. The Hood brought his bow down on top of his head, prompting the Dark Archer to release him before he kicked him in the head. The Dark Archer stumbled back as the Hood fired another arrow. The Dark Archer dodged it as the Hood ran up, preparing to kick him in the face, but the Dark Archer grabbed his leg and threw him back, knocking him to the ground.

The Hood looked up to see the Dark Archer about to bring a fist down on him. He brought up his bow to block it, but the Dark Archer just snapped through it, breaking it in two. Before the Hood could react, the Dark Archer smacked the Hood aside, causing him to roll on the ground. Just as the Hood got back to his feet however, the Dark Archer fired another arrow at him, this time nailing him in the shoulder. The Hood let out a cry of pain as the Dark Archer came up, pulled the arrow out, and knocked him to the ground. The Dark Archer then just hit him again and again until he was out.

Just as Batman finished taking out a goon, he saw the Dark Archer standing over the Hood. He dashed over and kicked the Dark Archer aside, causing him to skid on the ground as Batman got a good look at him.

"Your uniform…" Batman realized. "You trained with the League of Shadows."

"As did you, Dark Knight. The Demon's Head spoke often of you. His greatest student, and his greatest failure."

"Let's see if you're any better."

Batman then lunged at him, delivering blow after blow. The Dark Archer was able to keep pace and block most of the attacks, even managing to kick him away so he could shoot an arrow at him. Batman easily caught it as the Dark Archer lined up another shot. Batman managed to catch that one too, tossing them aside as he made his way towards the Dark Archer. Robin meanwhile, was taking down the goons with relative ease. After he had punched out what he thought was the last one, he started making his way over to Batman and the Hood, unaware that more men were coming in.

One of them managed to strike Robin on the back of the head, sending him sprawling to the ground. Batman saw this and instantly went to the goon, leaping up and kicking him in the face. As Batman fought the goons, the Dark Archer managed to get off a shot, nailing Batman in the back. As he prepared another one, the Hood tried grabbing his leg in a vain attempt to stop him. The Dark Archer replied by kicking him in the face, causing him to fall back as his hood fell slightly. Intrigued, the Dark Archer knelt over and pulled the Hood's hood back, revealing Oliver underneath.

"Well… that's interesting."

From her hiding place, Laurel gasped, shocked by what she was seeing. Only the sound of approaching sirens broke the reverie of the moment.

"Get that thing on the truck!" the Dark Archer ordered. "Now!"

The remaining goons nodded as they moved the crate onto the truck. Batman managed to pull the arrow out of his back and stagger to his feet as he saw the Dark Archer retreat.

"Another time," the Dark Archer promised, throwing a smoke bomb on the ground.

The gas engulfed the room, allowing the Dark Archer a chance to escape. Batman moved to try and go after him, but couldn't move fast enough. Even worse, as the smoke cleared, the Hood was nowhere to be seen. Laurel could hear the sirens getting closer, and she knew Batman and Robin were in no condition to run. So, she came out of hiding, approaching them.

"We-... We need to get out of here," she insisted.

"Where's your car?" Batman asked.

"Out back. Can you walk?"

"I'll be fine."

Batman picked up Robin as he and Laurel slipped out of the lab. Once they got into her car, Laurel drove off, shaking from shock of the entire situation.

"Oliver… it was him under that hood…"

"... yes," Batman confirmed.

Laurel fell silent for the rest of the trip.

...

_Five Years Ago…_

_When Oliver finally came to, he found himself in a cave with his shoulder patched up and the man who shot him cooking something over a fire._

"_You…" Oliver let out. "You shot me… why?"_

"_Shēngcún," the man replied simply._

"_Wh… what does that mean?"_

"_Shēngcún. Mean survive. You want to live? You listen, and listen well."_

_Seeing as how Oliver didn't have much choice, he decided to oblige._

"_Who are you?" Oliver asked._

"_My name is Yao Fei," the man explained. "I have been on this island for many years. I change so I survive. If you survive, you must change too."_

"_Change how?"_

_Yao Fei said nothing, but moved to another part of the cave, grabbing a bird in a cage. He brought the cage over to Oliver, setting it down next to him._

"_Shēngcún."_

"_What am I supposed to do with this?"_

_Yao Fei merely repeated the word again while pantomiming breaking something._

"_Wait… you want me to…"_

"_If you want to survive, you must do what is necessary."_

"_I can't-"_

"_You want to stay alive? Then you will have to."_

_Oliver let his head fall back in defeat before turning towards the bird. Hunger was starting to set in on him, and he had the strongest feeling that Yao Fei wouldn't give him any of his food. Reluctantly, Oliver steeled himself, opened the cage and pulled out the bird._

"_I'm sorry…" Oliver let out, snapping the birds neck._

…

_Sometime later, the bird was roasting over the fire, nearly ready to be eaten. As Yao Fei cooked it, he turned towards Oliver._

"_You have never killed before."_

"_No…" Oliver admitted._

"_If you wish to survive, you will have to again."_

"_I don't know if I can-"_

"_It is not a matter of can or can't, it is a matter of conviction and necessity. You will not survive just looking at that book._

_Oliver looked down at the blank book he got from his father, scoffing as he tossed it near the fire._

"_It was something my dad had… before he died. Don't know why."_

_Yao Fei looked over at the book, seeing something on one of the open pages. He picked it up and raised an eyebrow._

"_Who are these people?"_

"_What? There's nothing on that. It's blank."_

"_Not anymore." _

_Yao Fei handed the book back to him. As Oliver took it, he had an idea. He opened to another blank page and held it over the fire. The flames revealed even more names, much to Oliver's intrigue._

"_This is what he meant. H-He said that he had failed my city, and that he wasn't the only one. This must be what he was talking about."_

"_Then, you have a reason to live." Yao Fei pointed at the book, tapping the pages. "Let this fuel you. Survive so these names don't hurt more people."_

…

A bucket of cold water struck Oliver, pulling him from his dream. He was in a warehouse, chained by his wrists to the ceiling. He'd been divested of his bow, his quiver, and his hood, leaving him in just his pants. Someone had even taken the time to clean off the greasepaint, leaving his face completely exposed. As he shook his head, trying to clear the water away, he was greeted by the Dark Archer standing before him.

"I must admit, this is a surprise," he commented. "Oliver Queen is the Hood."

Oliver just stayed silent as the Dark Archer circled him.

"You know, you had me fooled with your stunt with the prison party. I actually believed you were just an innocent pawn. If only I knew."

"As if I give a damn about what you think."

"I suppose not."

"Why are you helping Malcolm Merlyn? What do you get out of this?"

"Many things. None the least of which…" The Dark Archer then pulled off his mask, revealing himself to be Malcolm Merlyn. "Satisfaction."

Oliver was thrown for a loop by this, trying in vain to reach out and grab him.

"You! You murdered my father! You sentenced me to that island! To five years of hell!"

"I am truly sorry for what you've had to suffer, Oliver. I've lost people too, you know that."

Oliver paused for a moment, remembering something that made all of this click into place.

"Your wife," Oliver let out. "That's what this is all about?"

"She was trying to help the people of the Glades. To make it better. And how did they repay her? Did they thank her? Did they help her in her cause? No. Some punk decided to repay her by stealing her purse, and shooting her in the chest."

"And you honestly think destroying the Glades will honor her?!"

"As surely as you believe wearing that hood honors your father. And while I don't regret the actions that lead to his death… there isn't a day that I don't miss him."

"Don't worry, you'll see him soon enough."

Malcolm scoffed in response.

"You can't beat me Oliver. Sure you're younger and faster, but I've left you for dead twice. You want to know why?"

"Surprise me."

"Because you lack conviction. Because at the end of the day, you don't know in your heart what you're fighting for."

He turned and began walking out of the warehouse, a guard visible just outside the door.

"Keep him here until this is done, then let him go."

The guard nodded as Malcolm exited. The second the door closed, Oliver began attempting to free himself from the chain. He grabbed hold of it and climbed upwards. Once he was high enough, he let himself drop, snapping the pipe the chain was attached to and hitting the ground hard. Still writhing in pain, Oliver pulled himself up as the guard came towards him with a gun. Oliver whipped the chain and knocked the gun out of his hands before running up to him and snapping his neck. Once the guard dropped to the ground, Oliver reclaimed his hood from a nearby table and headed out.

…

Laurel helped Batman carry Robin down into the Arrow Cave, where Felicity and Diggle were waiting. Upon seeing the injured heroes, as well as Laurel's presence in general, they were understandably shocked.

"What happened out there?" Felicity let out.

"Things got complicated," Batman replied. "Help me with him."

Felicity nodded as she and Batman placed Robin on the medical table. She went and grabbed what first aid supplies the cave had, leaving Diggle to tend to a shell shocked Laurel.

"I know this must be a lot to take in," Diggle assumed.

"I always… felt connected to him… the Hood… now I know why… He's Oliver..." she hugged herself, curling up against one of the support columns. "Oliver is a murderer..."

"I… he's… complicated," Diggle tried to explain.

Laurel looked over at him, tears in her eyes.

"He's killed people… what's complicated about that?"

"Not much," a new voice added.

"Everyone turned to see Oliver entering the cave, still nursing his injuries.

"Oliver!" Felicity shouted.

Batman rose to his feet, seeing the state Oliver was in. However, Oliver's eyes were latched solely on Laurel.

"Laurel…" he let out.

"Hey Ollie," She greeted.

She got to her feet, still holding herself. Oliver reached for her, but she flinched, something that made him grimace.

"Why don't you two go talk in Oliver's office," Diggle suggested. "I think he has a spare shirt up there anyhow."

"Good idea," Oliver replied as the two went off.

"In the meantime," Batman spoke up. "I need to call in some friends."

…

In Oliver's office, he closed the door as Laurel just stood there, her back to him.

"I can only imagine what you must be thinking right now," Oliver spoke.

"What am I thinking?" she let out a shuddering breath. "You're the Hood… The vigilante who's been killing people for the past year."

"It's not that simple."

"Not that simple? You're killing people Oliver! What else is there?"

"Each person I've gone after has been connected to a conspiracy to destroy this city, culminating in Malcolm Merlyn's plan to destroy the Glades."

"Wait, Tommy's dad? He's behind this?"

"He's the Dark Archer. He thinks that destroying the Glades will avenge his wife."

"And how is your crusade any different?"

"He's wanting to destroy the Glades. I'm trying to save it."

"I don't think so. I think both of you are just mad killers trying to justify the blood on your hands."

"Laurel, please. You think I enjoy killing? That I do this to satiate some kind of… bloodlust?! I don't! I do it because every person I've gone up against since putting on that hood would sooner have me dead. It's survival. Kill or be killed."

"Maybe on your island, but not here! There's always another way! There's justice! Law and order! Everything I stand for, my father stands for!"

"And what about those who don't care about law and order? What can justice do about them?"

"You mean people like you?"

By this point, Oliver was out of comebacks. He just stood there silent. Laurel wiped her eyes, turning towards the door.

"Goodbye Oliver..."

"Laurel…"

Laurel just walked out of the door, doing her best to hold back her tears as she left the club.

…

Down in the cave, Batman tended to Robin who was finally starting to come around. The boy wonder slowly sat up, grunting as he held his head.

"How are you feeling?" Batman asked.

"Not too bad," Robin replied. "So, how are we looking?"

"Bad. the Dark Archer got away with the seismic generator."

"That's pretty bad." He slid off the table. "Do we have a plan?"

"Not yet, but we do have back up."

Just then, a Boom Tube opened up, causing Felicity to jump in shock. Diggle instantly reached for his gun, aiming it as Wonder Woman, Flash, and Cyborg stepped through.

"Trust me, that won't do you any good," Cyborg quipped as he closed the Boom Tube.

"We are on your side," Wonder Woman reassured.

"Sorry," Diggle replied, lowering the gun. "It's been an interesting couple of nights."

"And it's not over yet," Oliver replied, coming down the stairs.

"Guessing things didn't go well with Laurel?" Diggle surmised.

"Fraid not," Oliver replied. "But we've got bigger problems. The Dark Archer is Malcolm Merlyn."

"The tech mogul?" Diana questioned. "I've heard of him."

"As have I," Flash spoke up. "Not exactly the nicest of men, but I can't really see him running around in tights shooting arrows."

"Well it's true," Oliver replied. "He believes leveling the Glades will avenge his dead wife."

"So psycho archer out on revenge against an entire neighborhood," Cyborg surmised. "That about sum things up?"

"Pretty much," Dig confirmed. "No doubt he's gonna try and pull this off tonight."

"We have to evacuate the Glades," Wonder Woman insisted.

"That's not gonna be an easy task," Oliver warned. "There's too many people, and we can't warn them in time."

"Um, Oliver?" Felicity suddenly chimed in. "You might want to see this."

On her screen was the news, currently playing a press conference featuring Moira Queen.

"_My name is Moira Dierdra Queen, CEO of Queen Consolidated... and God forgive me, I have failed this city. Over the past five years, under the threat of my life and the lives of my family, I have been complacent in an Undertaking with one… sinister purpose. To destroy the Glades, and everyone in it. I realize now that my family's safety will mean nothing if I let this dreadful act occur, but you need to know that the architect of this nightmare is Malcolm Merlyn. I have proof that he has killed dozens in pursuit of this madness, including my late husband, Robert Queen…_"

"What is she doing?" Diggle let out.

"She's giving everyone a chance," Oliver recognized.

"_Please, if you reside in the Glades, you need to get out now. Your lives and the lives of your children depend on it. Please..._"

She then walked off camera, into the waiting throngs of police officers. The last thing the footage showed before cutting off was her being arrested.

"This gives the people a chance to get out," Batman observed. "But we still have work to do."

"We need to find this machine before it levels the Glades," Flash declared. "But even running at top speed, I don't know if I can search the entire city in time."

Robin picked up the notebook, looking at it while trying to figure out what was going on. As he flipped through the pages, he spotted the symbol on the inside cover.

"Why is there a subway map in this thing?"

"What?" Oliver questioned.

"This symbol, it's a subway map."He turned the book, pointing to the symbol. "I spent most of my life using the subway to get around, I recognize a map of one when I see one."

"I didn't even know Star City had a subway," Flash commented.

"It used to," Oliver responded. "Back in the day, Star City had a whole network of tunnels. They were shut down due to budget cuts."

"Sounds like the perfect place to hide a seismic generator," Cyborg declared. "We need a map of the full network."

Cyborg then displayed a holographic computer screen and began combing through data on the city.

"Okay, I officially feel useless," Felicity announced.

"Time is of the essence," Cyborg replied, scanning the map before focusing on a specific area. "Here, this is where the symbol comes from."

"Scan for structural weak points," Batman advised. "It'd be the perfect place to set up an Earthquake machine.

"Get the ball rolling, got it. One sec…" Cyborg continued scanning the area until he found something. "Bingo. Here."

The group all gathered around as they took a look at the spot Cyborg pointed out.

"Alright," Flash spoke up. "So, what's the plan?"

"You and Wonder Woman work on crowd control," Batman relayed. "Get everyone out of the Glades as fast as you can. Cyborg, you and Robin head to the seismic generator and disarm it."

"You got it," Robin replied.

"I'm going after Merlyn," Oliver announced, grabbing his hood.

"After the beating he gave you last time?" Diggle questioned. "Besides, didn't he break your bow?"

"Fortunately," Oliver spoke as he reached into a green wooden box and pulled out a simple wooden bow. "I have another one."

"You're not going after him alone," Batman told him.

"Fine," Oliver allowed. "But I can't promise I won't kill him."

"We'll see."

"I'm coming too," Diggle spoke up. "Soldier never lets a brother go into battle alone."

Oliver smirked, nodding in response.

"Fine," Batman allowed. "While we're doing that, we should coordinate with the police."

"Felicity," Oliver spoke up. "Contact Detective Lance and let him know the situation. Hopefully he can scrounge up some forces that can help us."

"We'll swing by on our way," Robin suggested. "The cops know this city better than us. Could save us time."

"Sounds good," Batman agreed. "Let's move."

…

Out in the Glades, word of what was to come sent the city into chaos. People were trying to flee the Glades by foot or car, some were taking advantage of the madness to loot and pillage the place. As everyone ran ramped, Wonder Woman and Flash arrived at the scene, seeing the absolute carnage at play.

"This is… insane," Flash commented.

"They are scared," Wonder Woman reasoned. "They act out of fear and desperation."

"Right. Well, let's make sure that desperation doesn't get someone killed."

"Agreed. I will deal with the looters, you search for injured civilians and get them to safety."

"On it."

Flash then sped off as Wonder Woman walked into a store that was getting robbed. She stepped through the shattered window, letting out a whistle.

"What's worth more to you? These paltry trinkets, or your lives?"

The men robbing the place just drew their guns and opened fire on her, prompting her to use her bracelets to block the bullets. The men just kept shooting and shooting until they ran out of bullets. Once that happened, Wonder Woman shot out her lasso at them, wrapping it around them and bringing their heads together, knocking them out.

…

Flash meanwhile, was zipping through the streets, looking for people in need of immediate evac or medical attention. As he ran down block after block, he saw a car crashed into a telephone pole. He ran over and tried opening the door, but it was stuck. From inside, he could hear a man inside, crying for help for him and his wife.

"Hang on!" Flash called out. "I'm gonna get you out of here."

Thinking fast, Flash held his hands up to the cars door and began vibrating them. After a second, the car door opened, and Flash pulled the man out.

"You're gonna be ok," Flash promised.

"My wife…" the man let out. "She still in there…"

As Flash turned back to the car, he saw a telephone wire falling towards the car, and fuel leaking out of it. Thinking fast, he dashed towards the car, unbuckled the woman, and dashed out with just before the wire hit, causing the car to explode. Flash dropped the woman off next to her husband, prompting the two to embrace before turning back to the hero.

"Thank you," the man replied.

"It's what we're here for," Flash told him before taking off.

…

In the SCPD Headquarters, every available cop in the area was working double time.

"I want every available unit working evac!" Captain Pike ordered. "I want every civilian out of the Glades before midnight! Where are we at with finding Merlyn?!"

"Still no sign of him, sir!" One of the officers shouted in reply.

"We still need to find that thing he plans on using to level the Glades," Detective Lance reminded.

"Maybe we can help with that," Robin's voice called from the window.

Lance and the other officers turned to see Robin perched on the windowsill with Cyborg standing in the doorway.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Lance let out.

"We're here to help," Cyborg explained. "We know where Merlyn's earthquake machine is. That's how he's gonna pull off this insane plan of his."

"Well then, lead the way," Lance responded.

"Hope you can keep up!" Robin cheered, falling backwards out the window.

Cyborg and Lance went out the door as they ran to catch up.

…

At Merlyn's office building, Oliver, Diggle, and Batman made their way up the building to Merlyn's main office. As they went inside, they saw part of a nearby wall sticking out. Instantly on the offensive, the three drew their respective weapons as they approached the open wall. Diggle reached out a hand and slowly opened the wall the rest of the way. Once it was fully opened up, they went inside and saw a secret chamber lined with weapons and a mannequin, no doubt meant to hold Merlyn's Dark Archer uniform.

"He's here," Oliver realized.

The three moved in, Diggle drawing a gun as Oliver readied an arrow. They continued further inside and found Malcolm Merlyn standing before them with a bow in his hand.

"Your mother really is a piece of work, Oliver," he remarked. "Still, it will hardly be enough to save everyone. Your city will still die this night."

"You won't get to enjoy it," Oliver promised, firing his arrow at him.

Malcolm dodged it as Diggle opened fire on him. Merlyn evaded the shots as he made his way outside. The three attempt to pursue, but several men in black suits dropped down from the ceiling. The three quickly engaged the men, Oliver firing a few arrows into a few before breaking off and continuing his pursuit. Batman saw this and attempted to pursue, only for one of the men to grab him by the arm and punch him in the face.

…

Oliver's chase led him to the roof, where he was quickly fired upon by Merlyn, prompting him to roll out of the way and take out an arrow of his own.

"Tell me," Merlyn spoke. "Are you ready to die?"

…

Across town, Cyborg, Robin, and Detective Lance were booking it down the street in the latter's cruiser. Robin perched on the top of it while Cyborg sat shotgun, keeping an eye on his holographic map.

"We should be closing in on the subway entrance soon!" Cyborg announced.

"I see it! Up ahead!" Robin shouted.

Lance pulled to a stop as the three got out, approaching the boarded off subway entrance. Cyborg immediately pulled away the boards like they were nothing, opening the way.

"Stay close to me," Lance insisted. "These tunnels aren't the most structurally sound."

"Good to know," Robin replied. "Lead the way."

"Alright tin man, where are we heading?" Lance asked.

"The Seismic Generator should be down the southern tunnels, right before it crosses with Weisinger Avenue.

"Got it. Come on, let's hurry!"

…

Back on the roof, both Oliver and Merlyn continued firing shots at each other as they moved closer. Once they were in close, Malcolm charged forward and tried swinging his bow at Oliver. Oliver ducked under it as the two clashed, both trading quick and precise blows to each other. Oliver was forced on the defensive for a moment, blocking Merlyn's various bow swings and strikes, but he managed to get the upper hand and grabbed his arm, flipping him onto the ground. Oliver then quickly pulled out an arrow and fired it at Merlyn, prompting him to catch it. Unfortunately for him, it was an explosive arrow, which went off right in his face.

…

Back with Batman and Diggle, the two continued fighting against the masked men, with Batman dodging their attacks with ease and performing quick and immobilizing strikes to take them down, while Diggle went for more rugged and forceful attacks to bring them down. He grappled with one man before pulling his arm free and shooting him in the chest, causing him to drop to the ground. Batman meanwhile, just pulled out a batarang and tossed it at the head of the last man, knocking him out before the weapon returned to his hand and he turned back to Diggle.

"Come on," he told him. "Let's get to Queen."

…

Back on the streets of the Glades, Flash and Wonder Woman continued their rescue efforts. That can work. As they reconvened, they could see smoke emanating from a tenement building down the street. They took off towards it, hoping that they could save those inside. Once they reached the building, they could see a teen in a red hoodie helping an older woman out of the building. Seeing the flames start to rise, Flash quickly ran inside and started spinning his arms at super speed, creating a wind funnel that helped to turn down the heat. Once the flames were dissipated enough, Wonder Woman made her way inside and carried the two out of the building.

"Are you alright?" She asked them both.

"I'm okay," the boy nodded. "Thanks."

"I'll be alright," the woman answered. "Thanks to this young man."

"The fire looked bad. I went in to see if there was anyone else inside. Glad I did."

"As are we all," Wonder Woman commended.

"Thanks for the help kid," Flash told him. "But get yourself checked out, and leave the rest of the hero work to us."

"Hey, this is my home. I'm not just gonna sit around and watch it burn. Not while I can do something about it."

"I can respect that. Just try and avoid running into fire in the near future."

"I'll try, but no promises."

Flash allowed that as he and Wonder Woman took off. Once they were gone, the boy got back to his feet and began looking for anyone else who needed help.

…

Back down in the subway, Lance, Robin, and Cyborg continued tracking through the vast tunnels in search of the machine that would decimate the city.

"So, how much further?" Lance asked.

"It's just up ahead," Cyborg answered.

The three rounded the next corner and saw the seismic generator, looking like it was almost ready to activate.

"Looks like we got here just in time," Cyborg remarked, rushing forward to the device.

He knelt before it, looking over the device and giving it a scan.

"I need some good news, tin man," Robin quipped.

"Well, I've got some good news, and I've got some bad news."

"Start with the good news," Lance insisted.

"Good news is that this thing hasn't been activated yet, so we don't have to worry about that."

"And the bad news?"

"If we mess up deactivating this thing, it will set off early and we'll all be screwed."

"Then let's not do that," Robin suggested.

"Right," Cyborg agreed.

He located a panel on the device and slowly removed it, revealing an entire mess of wires. Quentin and Robin both looked worried.

"I don't think this is going to be easy," Robin remarked.

…

Back on the rooftop, Oliver and Malcolm continued to duel. Merlyn had run out of arrows at this point and was forced to draw a sword on Oliver, prompting him to block the strikes with his bow. Oliver quickly grabbed his sword arm and knocked the blade out of his hand before Merlyn spun around and kicked him in the back. Oliver rolled on the ground before taking a crouched stance as Merlyn ran up to him. Oliver quickly spun around and kicked him in the face, knocking him to the ground. Oliver then ran up and grappled Merlyn, throwing him to the ground. Merlyn however, rolled back to his feet and charged at Oliver, grabbing him and flipping under him so that he was standing over him and could punch him in the back repeatedly.

…

Elsewhere in the city, Laurel was driving through the streets towards CNRI, doing her best to avoid the oncoming traffic. After Moira Queen's message was televised, she wanted to make sure her coworkers got out safely. She rushed inside, seeing everyone inside scrambling to get their paperwork together.

"Joanna!" Laurel called out.

An african american woman with long, curly hair looked up when she heard Laurel.

"Laurel! What are you doing here?! I thought you were with Oliver!"

"Yeah, well now I'm here. Come on, we gotta get everyone out!"

"Alright, let's hurry! We don't have much time."

…

Back in the tunnels, Cyborg continued working with the bomb, with Robin and Quinten watching with bated breath. Robin glanced over at Quentin, dropping his smart-mouthed facade for a moment.

"Hey, you got any family?"

"Yeah," Quinten replied. "My daughter."

"Call her. Trust me, you'll want to, just in case."

Quinten thought about what he was saying, then took out his phone and dialed a certain number. He let it ring for a few seconds before the call connected.

"_Dad?_"

"Laurel. Sweetheart, I just… I just needed to hear your voice. Make sure you were ok."

"_I'm okay Dad. I'm at CNRI, trying to help everyone get out. Where are you?_"

"CNRI? Laurel, you need to get out of the Glades, now."

"_Not while there's still people here. I can't just leave them here any more than you can."_

"Laurel…" Quinten took a breath. "Just… be careful, please. I can't lose you."

"_Same with you Dad… come home, okay?_"

"I will Laurel. I love you."

Quinten then hung up the phone as Cyborg zeroed in on one of the wires inside the device.

"I think I may have found the wire connecting the server to the primary power unit. Pulling it out should shut the whole thing down."

"Should?" Lance questioned.

"It could also set this thing off..."

"So, what's the call coach?" Robin asked.

Cyborg looked back at the machine, unsure of what to do next.

…

Back on the roof, Merlyn managed to get Oliver in a choke hold as he fell to his knees in weakness.

"It's over Oliver," Merlyn told him. "There was never any doubt in the outcome. Don't worry about your family though, they'll soon join you in death."

Upon hearing his family threatened, Oliver looked on the ground near him and saw one of Merlyn's discarded arrows. Mustering the last of his strength, he reached for it, picking it up and ramming it through himself, stabbing Merlyn in the chest. Merlyn let out a grunt of pain as Oliver pulled the arrow out, letting Merlyn fall to the ground.

"Thank you… for showing me what I'm fighting for," Oliver told him. "But my father showed me how."

Oliver then socked Merlyn across the face, knocking him back as Batman and Diggle arrived.

"Oliver!" Diggle called out.

"You alright?" Batman questioned.

"I'll live," Oliver reassured as Diggle helped him stand. "Felicity, did Robin and Cyborg find the seismic generator?"

"_Cyborg's working on deactivating it as we speak._"

…

Back with Cyborg, he reached inside the device and slowly wrapped his fingers around the wire, silently praying that it wouldn't be the last thing he did.

"Here it goes…"

Gritting his teeth and closing his eyes, he yanked out the wire. He, Robin, and Quentin all flinched, waiting to make sure nothing happened. After a few seconds, the device seemed to power down, much to their relief.

"Oh thank god," Quinten let out.

"Batman, we did it," Cyborg reported. "It's over."

…

"Roger that Cyborg," Batman replied. "We're wrapped up here too."

Just then, Malcolm started chuckling as he laid dying on the ground, much to the groups confusion.

"What's so funny?" Oliver asked.

"If there's one thing I've learned as a businessman…" Merlyn let out. "It's… redundancy."

Merlyn then dropped to the ground, leaving the three confused. Suddenly, Oliver realized what he meant.

"There's a second device…" he realized.

"There's a second device!" Batman grabbed his JL communicator. "Robin! Cyborg! Get out of there! There's a-!"

Before he could finish, the ground began to shake violently. The three of them staggered to the edge of the roof to see an entire section of the Glades crumbling in on itself. To Oliver's horror, that included the area where Verdant was set up. His horror became even greater when he heard a terrified scream from Felicity through the earpiece.

"Felicity?!" Oliver let out. "What's happening?!"

"_The club is crumbling! The ceiling's caving in!_"

"Get out of there! Now!"

All Oliver heard was more screaming and the sound of crumbling debris. There was a bit of silence for a few moments before Felicity's coughing came on comms.

"_I'm alright… the cave's destroyed though…"_

"You're alright. That's all that matters."

"_Hey Bats..._" Robin's voice came through his comm.

"Robin, are you alright?"

"_Cyborg Boom Tubed us out in time. We're at Queen Consolidated. There's something else though._"

"What is it?"

"_Detective Lance's daughter is at a place called CNRI."_

"Laurel…" Oliver realized.

He immediately took off, shooting a grappling arrow off the roof and swinging towards CNRI.

…

The city was in chaos in the wake of the quake. There were crumbled buildings stretching as far as the eye could see, with lights going out and fires erupting from everywhere. Sirens were wailing in all directions as emergency crews worked overtime to get everyone out. Several fire fighters were gathered around CNRI, which was seconds from collapsing in on itself because of the quake. Inside, Laurel maneuvered through the fallen shelves in search of anyone else trapped inside.

"Is there anyone else in here?!"

"Laurel!" Joanna shouted.

Laurel quickly moved towards her friend, who was stuck under one of the shelves. Laurel grabbed hold of the shelf and tried picking it up, struggling with its sheer weight. She was able to lift it high enough so that Joanna could get out from under it, allowing her to drop it.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm okay, but we need to get out of here."

Just as the two got to their feet, the ceiling above them started to crack and give way.

"Move!" Laurel yelled, shoving Joanna forward.

Joanna and Laurel sprinted as the ceiling came crashing down.

…

Outside CNRI, the building began collapsing just as the Hood came in. He saw Joanna stumbling through the door.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I-" she looked behind her and saw Laurel wasn't behind her. "No… Laurel!"

The Hood immediately dashed inside. He kicked open the door and started making his way through the fallen debris.

"Laurel!" He called out. "Laurel!"

"Ollie…" Laurel's weak voice called out.

Oliver moved towards the voice, seeing Laurel lying under some debris. He immediately went over and started moving piece after piece off.

"Laurel! Hold on! I've got-!"

As he grabbed some of the shelf, he was met with the sight of a massive wooden beam sticking through her stomach. From the amount of blood, it was clear it had pierced something vital.

"No…" Oliver dreaded.

"Oliver…" Laurel coughed, blood trickling down the corners of her mouth. "J-Joanna… is she..."

"She got out. She's alright. You're gonna be alright too."

"Oliver… you can't…" she coughed again. "You can't… keep killing… please..."

"Laurel. Laurel, stay with me. Stay with me, please."

Laurel's eyes slowly began to close as her body went limp. Tears started welling up in Oliver's eyes as he dropped to his knees in defeat.

"No…" he let out. "It should've been me… it should've been me…"

…

Back outside the building, Robin, Cyborg, and Quinten were arriving via Boom Tube, the latter looking around frantically.

"Laurel!" He shouted. "Laurel, where are you?!"

His calls were cut short when he saw the Hood walking out of the building with Laurel's body in his arms. Quentin came forward, taking Laurel from Hood. He saw the pained face on the vigilante, recognizing the face but caring more about his daughter to say something.

"No…" Quintel let out as the Hood placed her on the hood of a nearby car. "Laurel…"

He bent down, cupping her face as tears began to well up in his eyes. He then just dropped to his knees, sobbing openly while gripping Laurel's cold hand. The Hood just turned away in shame, walking off as the city crumbled around him.

…

Days later, a massive funeral was held for Laurel at the Star City Cemetery. Quentin stood next to his ex-wife, both of them looking at the gravestones of both of their daughters. Many members of the police force, CNRI, and the Department of Justice were there to pay their respects. Bruce and Tim were off to the side, both solemnly observing the service alongside Oliver. Next to him was his younger sister, Thea, who was holding the boy in the red hoodie while sobbing. Once the minister said his words, Quinten walked over to Oliver as he just stared blankly at the tombstone.

"I know who you are," Quentin told him quietly. "Don't worry, I don't plan on revealing to anyone."

"I know you must hate me," Oliver told him, not even reacting to the reveal. "You have every right to."

"I don't hate you, Oliver," Quentin replied. "How can I? You did everything you could to save her."

"It wasn't enough."

"You put your life on the line to stop Merlyn. He killed Laurel, not you. And I don't think for a moment Laurel would want you to go on blaming yourself."

"After everything I've done to your family, how can you not hate me?"

"I admit, I've resented you after what happened with Sara. I own that, but in truth… I just didn't want to take the blame myself. I shouldn't have let her get on that boat… the day I did… I lost both my daughters."

"So… where does that leave us now?"

"Honestly… I don't know. There's still a lot of people who want the Hood's head."

"Well tell them not to worry," Oliver started to walk off. "As of last night, the Hood's dead."

Bruce saw Oliver walk off, giving a soft sigh before following.

…

The remains of Verdant turned out to be worse than what Oliver had expected. The floors had collapsed into the cave below, the walls were fractured and several support columns were laying on the ground. Oliver just sat in the middle of the wreckage, holding his old hood. Furious, he threw it aside, letting it fall into the massive hole below.

"Oliver?" Batman called out.

Oliver glanced over his shoulder to see Batman slipping through the wreckage. Robin was with him, sitting on top of the broken bar and just watching. Wonder Woman, Flash, and Cyborg followed close behind, seeing the broken state of things.

"What are you doing here?" Oliver asked.

"We came to see how you were holding up," Flash explained.

"I'm not..." He looked over at Robin, sighing heavily. "You were right about me, kid… I wasn't helping anything."

"Honestly, I was only half right. You had bad methods, but a good mission."

"A mission that ended in failure. Laurel's dead, my mother's in prison, and the Glades got destroyed."

"That's why it needs a hero now more than ever," Flash piped up.

"And you think that's me? The man who failed to save this city?"

"The loss you've suffered is immense," Wonder Woman allowed. "But there are those out there who have lost just as much, if not more. Can you so easily abandon them?"

Oliver paused for a moment, thinking over what she said.

"No… but I don't know if I can do this again."

"Maybe you just need to try a different approach," Cyborg suggested. "Less Hood, more hero."

"How do I do that?"

"First and foremost, no killing," Batman told him.

"Agreed. This city's had enough murderers. It needs… something else. I just need a way to find it."

"Well, I have one way to start," Flash offered, holding out a box to Oliver.

Oliver took the box and opened it up, surprised by what was inside.

"The greasepaint's fine and all, but if you wanna do this right, try wearing that."

Oliver reached into the box, pulling out a green domino mask.

…

_Three months later_

The sight at Star City General Bank was that of any other work day, with tellers tending to customers. As a young woman was walking out of the bank, she ran right into four men in masks and holding guns. Before the woman could let out a scream, the first guy knocks her aside and starts shooting into the air.

"Everybody on the ground! Now!"

Everyone dropped to the ground, cowering in fear. The men quickly hopped the counter and started bagging the money there. As they did, one of the tellers quickly pressed a silent alarm button under the counter. One of the men saw this and instantly aimed his gun at her.

"Big mistake."

Suddenly, an arrow came out of nowhere and struck the gun, pinning it to a wall.

"I was about to say the same to you," a new voice called out.

"It's the Hood!" the first guy let out.

"Can't be," a second guy told him. "The Hood's dead."

Suddenly, a figure dropped down from the rafters, revealing himself to be a man in a green suit and hood with short sleeves, gloves, a mask covering his eyes, a quiver of arrows on his back, and a metal compound bow in his hand.

"Then who the hell is that?" the first guy asked.

"You're about to find out," the man promised, drawing an arrow.

…

Outside the bank, several police cars and news vans pulled up around the entrance. One reporter was doing a live report just in front of the police line.

"This is Valerie Watts for Channel 52, reporting live from outside Star City General Bank where a daring robbery has taken place. There are at least a dozen hostages inside, and-!"

Suddenly, the sound of glass shattering filled the air as everyone turned to see one of the gunmen tossed out the window tied up in metal cables. Before long the other three were tossed out as well on top of him.

"This is… a startling development. The gunmen seem to have been apprehended by-"

The reporter was cut off once again when the man in the green hood came walking out of the bank. The police were weary of this, thinking the man bore a striking resemblance to a previous hooded vigilante. Detective Lance, however, approached him without fear.

"Who are you?" he asked. "Cause you sure ain't the Hood."

"The Hood died in the Undertaking," the man told him as the camera's focused up. "And perhaps, rightfully so. His tactics and disregard for life left a stain on this city, but his mission, to bring justice to those without, needs to live on. That is why I'm here. As of tonight, I am declaring my intention to fight for this city. To protect the innocent, bring justice to the lawless, but most of all, to be the symbol of hope and light that the Hood never was."

Everyone was taken in by what was being said as the man turned towards the camera.

"I am… the Green Arrow."


	35. Not Alone

_Chapter 35: Not Alone_

At the DEO, Kari Miller wheeled into one of the laboratories, where a scientist was going over an old rocket. The doctor was an older man with sandy blonde hair with bits of grey beginning to show. He had a full mustache and beard, a pair of large glasses resting on his nose.

"Professor Hamilton," Kari greeted as she approached. "How goes the study of the Kryptonian rocket?"

"It's going quite well," Hamilton replied. "The technology of Krypton is beyond anything I could've imagined. I only wish we got the chance to see it first hand."

"I imagine it would be a sight to behold." She was about to turn away, but that's when she noticed something on the side of the rocket. "Hello… what do we have here?"

"What is it?"

"There's a compartment on the side of the hull." She pointed at the clear ridges, indicating some sort of panel or door. "I don't see any handle though. Maybe it's opened from inside the rocket?"

"Let me take a look."

Hamilton went over to the cockpit and tried to find some kind of switch or lever to open the compartment. As he did so, he was unaware of an unexpected guest walking inside.

"Looking for something?"

Hamilton immediately shot up, banging his head on the top of the hatch. Kari whipped around, looking surprised.

"Superman! Sheesh, you're worse than J'onn when it comes to sneaking up on people!"

"Sorry about that," Superman apologized, turning to Hamilton. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Professor Emil Hamilton. He's the head of the technologies department here."

"And I must say, it's an honor to meet you, Superman," Hamilton spoke, coming out and walking over to him.

"Likewise, Professor," Superman replied, shaking his hand. "So, find anything interesting in my old crib?"

"As a matter of fact, Dr. Miller here just found a compartment on the side of the rocket. I was in the process of finding a way of opening it."

"Need an extra set of hands?"

"I think we've got this," Kari assured him. "Although, I wonder..."

She took hold of Superman's wrist, pulling his hand towards the panel. Once he touched it, a palm scanner activated. There was a ding, then the panel opened.

"Well," Hamilton let out. "That's one way of doing it."

He opened the compartment and pulled out what could only be described as some sort of massive cannon. It had two handles to hold it with, a long, blue neck with an oval opening at the end with a few pulsating red lights. There was a screen in between the handles with images of a shifting red and black landscape.

"You two might want to take a look at this."

Kari and Superman came over and looked through the viewscreen, seeing the strange landscape. Kari went wide-eyed, practically shaking with excitement.

"This has to be some sort of portal device," she surmised, speaking quickly. "We could be looking at another planet, or another dimension, or- or another plane of existence! This could be-"

"_Help me!" _a voice called out.

The three of them all perkep up at the sound.

"Did you hear that?" Hamilton let out.

"It came from the machine," Superman reasoned.

"_Please! I've served my time! Release me!"_

"Time?" Kari repeated. "Then… this is a portal to some sort of prison."

"It looks that way," Superman replied. "Hello. Can you hear me?"

"_Yes. "Have you come to release me?"_

"Who are you?"

"_I am Mala. Where is the council?"_

"The council isn't here. My name is Kal-El."

"_Kal-El? Please, bring Jor-El. He knows me. He knows I have served my time. Please!_"

"Jor-El?" Hamilton responded. "That was your father's name, right?"

"Yes," Superman confirmed.

"Too bad he's not here," Kari lamented. "He could clear this thing up."

"Maybe he could," Superman pondered.

…

Sometime later, Superman took off towards the Arctic, where his Fortress of Solitude remained hidden. As he flew inside, he passed through a vast collection of exhotic and rare alien animals that he had acquired during a tumultuous encounter with an alien bounty hunter once, before reaching the main chamber, made out of the ship he had found in the arctic so long ago. Inside was the digitized city of Kandor salvaged from Brainiac's ship, as well as his data orb and the crystal Superman had used to discover his true heritage. As Superman landed, he placed his hand on the crystal. It sent a beam up to the orb that soon shot out through the room, creating a holographic Krypton around him. As Superman settled into his new surroundings, a hologram of Jor-El soon appeared as well.

"Welcome home, my son," Jor-El greeted.

"Thank you, Father," Superman replied. "I need you to tell me about Mala and the prison she's in."

"That prison is a dimensional plane known as the Phantom Zone," Jor-El explained. "It is only accessible through specialized projectors. If you are asking about it, then you no doubt found the projector that was placed in your rocket.

"Why was it there?"

"It was part of my plan to save Krypton. Put the population in the Phantom Zone, have one man travel to Earth, and restore ourselves there. The council protested of course. They called me a madman. So instead of an ark, that rocket became a lifeboat. And it's sole passenger, you."

"What about Mala? Who is she?"

The scene then changed to a military rally with Mala in a soldiers uniform standing next to a bearded man in black addressing some troops.

"Mala was a soldier of Krypton's planetary defense unit. Second in command to its highest ranking officer, General Zod. They stood in service to the council for years, until Zod was overcome with a lust for power.

"_The time of the council's rule is over!" _Zod proclaimed. "_These lawmakers and their blind devotion to that machine they've created have led Krypton to ruin! Join me today, and I will restore Krypton to its former glory! We will create a new Krypton, cleansed of the degenerate bloodlines that have poisoned our planet for years! Who will stand with me?!"_

The crowds cheered in response.

"He sure knew how to stir a crowd," Superman noted.

"Indeed," Jor-El agreed as the scene changed once more.

This time to the council building where Zod and his forces were launching their attack. Dozens of soldiers began storming the building, shooting down the security guards as Mala and Zod made their way towards the council.

"_This council has been disbanded,_" Zod proclaimed, aiming his weapon at them.

Mala grabbed one of the council members and threw him aside, allowing Zod to take his place.

"Mala and Zod seized the council and would've ruled Krypton till the end of its days," Jor-El continued. "Except for one unexpected obstacle."

Up in the top parts of the building, several men began attacking, being led by none other than Jor-El himself

"You," Superman realized.

"Zod came to me, wanting my help with his plan. He knew of my tendency to clash with the council and offered me a place in his new world order, but I refused to play party to such madness. So, I informed the council of his coming assault so they may repel it."

The guards easily overtook Zod's men, and quickly cornered him and Mala so they couldn't escape. Reluctantly, Mala and Zod threw down their weapons and surrendered. The scene changed once more to the Kryptonian court house. There, Mala and Zod were back to back, chained to a platform on the ground.

"Zod claimed full responsibility for the assault and was condemned to life in the Phantom Zone, much to his anguish."

"_You will suffer for your betrayal Jor-El!" _Zod proclaimed. "_I swear it! You will bow down before me! If not you, then one day, your heirs!"_

The projector was then activated, shooting out a beam of energy that engulfed them both, causing them to disappear and the chains to drop.

"What about Mala?" Superman asked.

"The council took sympathy on her, believing she was just following orders. Her sentence was reduced to twenty years."

Superman pondered this, wondering if releasing Mala was a good idea. As if sensing his son's intentions, Jor-El's face became somewhat grave.

"Heed my warning. While the council may have seen Mala as nothing more than an unwilling accomplice, I have always held my doubts of her true loyalties. Tread carefully."

"I will," Superman promised.

…

Later, Superman returned to the DEO and informed Kari and Hamilton about everything he had learned. Both shared in Jor-El's skepticism.

"Superman, are you sure this is a good idea?" Dr. Miller questioned.

"I know it's risky," Superman admitted. "But it's the right thing to do.

"Very well," Hamilton allowed. "Even so, perhaps backup would be prudent."

"Not a bad idea," Superman agreed. "I'll call in who I can while you two get the projector ready."

…

After a few minutes, the three of them, joined by J'onn and Aquaman, were gathered outside of the DEO. Hamilton had the projector in hand, double checking the controls to make sure he understood how it worked.

"Alright, I think I know how to pull her to our world."

"You sure you wanna do this?" Aquaman asked. "For all we know, she could be as bad as that Zod guy."

"Maybe," Superman admitted. "But she's already served her sentence, and several years beyond it. She's earned her freedom. Go ahead, Professor."

Hamilton nodded as he turned a knob on the projector, activating it and shooting out a beam of energy that coalesced on the grass before them. Out of that light, a feminine figure started to materialize, floating above the ground by about a foot. After she fully manifested, she dropped to the ground, gasping. She looked around, taken aback by her new surroundings. She blinked, shielding her eyes from the bright, yellow sun. as her eyes adjusted, Superman walked up to her.

"Who are you?!" She demanded. "Where am I?!"

"My name is Kal-El. I'm the one you spoke to. You're on a planet called Earth."

"Earth? Why are we here? Why are we not on Krypton? Where is the council? Where is Jor-El?"

Superman looked away, sighing sadly.

"I'm sorry… the council, Jor-El, Krypton… they're gone. Krypton was destroyed many years ago. You and I are the only survivors."

Mala gasped, a hand going to her mouth. Kari saw this and cautiously approached.

"Superman, maybe you should take her somewhere quiet. This is… alot for someone to take in."

"The DEO has a mountain retreat a couple miles out," Hamilton suggested. "Perhaps we can move this there."

"Not a bad idea," Superman agreed.

"We will accompany you," J'onn offered. "Just in case."

"Got it. Arthur, mind taking care of the Professor?"

"Not a problem," Arthur agreed.

Arthur grabbed Hamilton as J'onn took hold of Kari's chair. Superman then picked up Mala and flew off with her, much to her astonishment. She looked down at how high they were, then back at the flying (or in Arthur's case, water riding) heroes.

"Can everyone on this planet fly?"

"Only some. You will to, once you absorb enough yellow sunlight."

Mala grinned at the prospect.

...

At the cabin, Superman immediately got to work testing Mala's abilities. Kari and Professor Hamilton stood by, both of them taking notes on everything that happened. Arthur was off to the side, playing solitaire with himself as J'onn watched over the two scientists. Superman held his hands up as Mala punched at them, testing her strength. One punch was strong enough to actually knock Superman into the fireplace. Aquaman looked up at the noise.

"Hey, this place is a rental. Try not to trash it."

"It's alright, Aquaman," Superman replied before turning back to Mala. "guess you still don't know your own strength."

"I suppose not-" Mala relented before suddenly grabbing her head and kneeling over in pain. "My head… what's happening?!"

"It's alright," Superman reassured. "Your senses have just become heightened. They can be overwhelming, I know."

"My skull… It's on fire..."

"You can control it. Focus on me. Focus on my voice. Concentrate on only what you want to see and hear."

Mala took several deep breaths, trying to do as Superman instructed. Slowly, she uncovered her ears and cracked open her eyes. The pain slowly began to subside, to which Mala let out a grateful sigh.

"Thank you."

"That's what I'm here for."

…

Later, the group was outside near a pile of firewood.

"Now remember, concentrate on the wood," Superman instructed. "You'll feel a pressure behind your eyes. When you feel it, take a breath, then open them as wide as you can.

Mala nodded before closing her eyes, taking a breath, and opening them, sending out small beams of heat that started cooking the wood. She focused harder and actually set the wood on fire.

"Yes!" she cheered, turning to face them.

Unfortunately, her heat vision was still active, causing all of them to duck in response.

"Ok, you can shut the eye beams off now!" Aquaman insisted.

Mala quickly closed her eyes and the lasers stopped.

"Guess we still have some work to do," Superman noted.

…

Later, Kari and Hamilton were going over some notes as Mala was testing out her newfound strength. Bored with smashing logs with her bare hands, the kryptonian turned towards the doctors. She grabbed Kari's chair by the seat, lifting it effortlessly into the air. Kari yelped in shock, clinging to the arms. Hamilton was lifted up in Mala's free arm, held aloft by a single foot as he struggled to maintain balance.

"Incredible," Mala marveled. "And we two are the only ones on the planet with these powers?"

"Well, with this specific power set, yes," Superman confirmed.

"And you two are completely helpless against me?"

"More than most, actually," Hamilton admitted nervously. "I am a rather old man with no real fighting skills."

"And I'm forced to rely on this very delicate wheelchair to get around," Kari added, equally nervous.

"Fascinating," Mala responded.

"Mala, put them down," Superman told her.

With an air of reluctance, Mala set both Hamilton and Kari down. The latter was instantly tended to by J'onn as Superman approached Mala. He gave his new companion a stern look, to which she looked away with mild shame.

"I apologize," Mala told him. "These new powers are just… so invigorating."

"I know," Superman agreed. "But there's a condition on you staying here. You can't ever use your powers to hurt people."

"Oh, of course," Mala agreed, throwing her arms around him. "I would gladly follow your lead, Superman."

She then planted a kiss on his cheek, causing everyone present to recoil. Aquaman let out a cough, attempting to save Superman from the awkward situation.

"Uh… Hey Supes… Doncha have… uh… y'know..."

"Yes," Superman let out. "I'll deal with it."

He then pulls Mala free from him.

"Alright, I think we're ready for a night on the town."

He then picks her up and flies off with her.

"We should probably follow," Aquaman decided.

"Agreed," J'onn nodded. "Will you both be alright?"

Hamilton nodded.

"No harm done. Go make sure it stays that way."

The two nod before J'onn flew up and Aquaman leapt into the air after him.

…

That night in Metropolis, Superman and Mala stood on a rooftop, surveying the city. Superman kept looking around at the streets until something caught his eye.

"Down there," he pointed out.

Mala looked and saw a suspicious figure standing outside the Metropolis Bank. Mala x-rayed the inside of the building and saw several men cleaning out the vault inside.

"I… I see them. They're like… ants."

Just then, the crooks started running out of the bank with their stolen goods, getting into a getaway car and driving off.

"Two of missing," Mala noted. "Where are they?"

Superman x-rayed the building and saw two more crooks sneaking out the back.

"Got them," Superman let out. "You go after those two. I'm going after the others."

Mala nodded, watching as Superman flew off. She spotted the other two crooks heading for a car. She smirked, then dropped down in front of them. The two crooks looked at each other for a moment before turning back to Mala and began driving forward. Mala just stood firm as the car came closer and closer before finally hitting her. It bent around her, leaving her completely unphased. She then grabbed the car by the hood, tearing it in two and dumping the two unfortunate crooks on the ground. One of the thugs pulled out a gun and started shooting at her, but the bullets did little more than bounce off her as she approached. She grabbed the gun and crushed it in his hand, causing him to cry out in pain as she tossed it aside/

"You will return what you have stolen."

"Y-yeah sure," The other crook pleaded. "Just don't hurt us."

She grabbed them both by their shirt collars, grinning maliciously.

"Beg."

"Mala!" Superman called out, having thwarted the other robbers. "Put them down!"

Mala glanced back, then callously dropped the thugs.

"I've apprehended them, as instructed. They've agreed to return what they've stolen."

"But you can't just-"

Before Superman could finish, the sound of sirens filled the air. He turned to see several cops approaching the area. Among them was Inspector Dan Turpett, who was taken a back by the scene.

"Yeesh, Supes," He let out. "You do this?"

"Not exactly."

Mala stepped forward, standing up straight.

"I am Mala, second in command to Superman."

This caused a bit of a stir among those present. J'onn and Aquaman, who were watching from a nearby roof, both winced at her declaration. It was made even worse by her next words.

"I offer you my promise to this world, that I will follow the examples of Superman and the Justice League, of just and fair rule."

Whispers immediately started springing up about what Mala had said, the aforementioned Kryptonian being hastily escorted away. Aquaman let out a breath, rubbing at his beard.

"Well… this is gonna be a train wreck."

…

Back at the cabin, Mala was laying on a couch in front of a TV, watching a report on her exploits.

"_And it seems 'Mala mania' is sweeping across the city. Earlier today, the newest Kryptonian made a bold declaration about her plans for her future on Earth, plans that have many residents of Metropolis talking."_

"_If you ask me, that woman's nuts."_

"_How could someone like her become a Leaguer? She belongs in Strykers, or an Asylum."_

"_Superman's more than enough for this town. We don't need some loose cannon flying around."_

With each comment, Mala scowled more and more at the TV.

"_Earlier today, a press conference with Aquaman of the Justice League was held regarding Mala."_

Aquaman came onto the screen with a serious expression on his face.

"_I want it known first and foremost that the Justice League does not see themselves as any form of ruling body. We exist to protect the Earth, and will always respect the sovereignty of its nations. You have my vow as a fellow monarch._"

Mala's eyes narrowed at that as the reporter came back onto the screen.

"_Despite assurances from the League, Metropolis' famed entrepreneur Lex Luthor had a rather startling revelation for the public._"

"_It has recently been revealed that Superman's new partner is in fact, a former Kryptonian criminal, linked to an attempted takeover of her home planet. Now she's served her time, to be sure, but for some, criminal tendencies don't diminish. I can imagine the same can be said for aliens like her. If I were Superman, I'd seriously consider sending Mala back to whatever prison she came from."_

No!" Mala snapped, leaping to her feet. "I'm never going back! Never!"

She then used her heat vision to fry the TV, leaving it a smoking wreck. She was panting heavily, seething rage.

…

Later at the DEO, Superman was meeting with Kari and Hamilton about the situation. Neither scientist looked happy.

"Faraday's looking into how word of Mala's incarceration got out," Kari reported. "So far, he's coming up empty."

"Unsurprising, given how good Luthor is at covering his tracks," Hamilton voiced.

"Even so, he might be right," Superman admitted. "My father said Mala was more ambitious than the council believed, but I doubt even he knew the scope of her tenacity."

"Might there be some way for her to repair the damage she's done?" Hamilton suggested.

"With what she said, it would take a miracle," Kari pointed out. "I mean, she made it quite clear that she doesn't exactly respect the human race. She tossed you and me around like ragdolls for shits and giggles."

"Still, we should at least try," Superman decided. "I'm going to arrange an interview for her to try and clear the air."

"And if that doesn't work?" Kari asked.

"... then get the projector ready."

The two doctors nodded.

…

That night on the roof of the Daily Planet, Superman and Mala were meeting with Lois for an interview. Lois was less than thrilled with the arrangement, her anger plain on her face.

"I misunderstood Superman's role on your planet," Mala explained. "I have no desire to rule humanity. I want to help it, as Superman has."

"Yeah right," Lois muttered. "And I'm Wonder Woman."

"Excuse me?" Mala questioned.

"Oh, nothing. So, Mala, what are you to Superman?"

"I am Superman's aid and confidant. I am at his beck and call."

"Ah, so it's that kind of relationship."

"No," Superman insisted. "I mean… it's not like that."

"Then how is it, Superman?" Lois had the slyest, snarkiest grin on her face as she pressed the issue.

"I… me and Mala… I'm just helping her adapt to Earth."

This caught Mala off guard.

"What?" She let out. "You would spurn me? The last woman of your kind?!"

Mala then turned to Lois, who backed away nervously. Mala's face became downright murderous.

"Oh, I see. You favor the touch of these inferior creatures."

"Hey, who are you calling-"

Before Lois could finish, Mala darted forward and grabbed her by the throat, choking her.

"You've seen your last yellow sunrise, woman!"

"No!" Superman let out, darting forward and grabbing her fist.

He then threw her back, sending her crashing onto the roof of another nearby building.

"Are you alright?" Superman asked.

Lois coughed, holding her now bruised throat as she gave Superman a thumb's up. Just then, Mala suddenly got back up and darted towards Superman, who quickly caught her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'll never go back to the Phantom Zone!" Mala swore. "I'll destroy every human on this planet first."

"That's what concerns me," Superman commented, flying off with her.

"So that's it, then. You actually care about these creatures."

"I care for everyone. Though you're pushing it."

"If General Zod were here, the planet would be ours by now."

"Well, I'm not General Zod."

Mala struggled desperately to escape, then her eyes locked onto a large building. It was shaped somewhat like a UFO on stilts, a perfect target for the power-hungry kryptonian.

"No, you're not."

She quickly elbowed Superman in the chest before grabbing his arm and flipping him over her. He went flying into one of the buildings stilts, causing it to buckle. The building began to topple over as Mala made her escape, prompting Superman to fly up to the building and grabbed hold of it. As it pressed against Superman, a second set of hands quickly joined him. He looked and saw J'onn across from him, helping him carry it.

"Thanks for the assist," Superman told him.

"You go after Mala. Aquaman and I will handle this."

Superman nodded before taking off, allowing J'onn to place the building back into place. Once it was aligned, Aquaman used his trident to fuse the pillars back into place. After the building was secure, J'onn was confident enough to let go, lowering himself to Aquaman's position.

"Mala's allegiances have become all too clear," the Martian declared. "We must send her back to the Phantom Zone."

"Assuming she hasn't smashed the projector yet," Aquaman replied as the two took off.

…

Back at the DEO, Superman arrived to see Superman arrived to find the doors ripped open. Many guards were all over the place, severely injured or worse. Following the trail of destruction, Superman reached Professor Hamilton's lab. There, the scientist was on the ground, his clothes scuffed and several lacerations and bruises on his body. Dr. Miller was in a similar state, her chair bent beyond recognition.

"Professor! Kari!" he let out, helping them up.

Hamilton cracked an eye open, letting out a wet cough.

"Mala… we tried to stop her… She got the projector."

Superman clenched his fist in response, fearing what would happen with the projector in the wrong hands.

…

Out in the woods, Mala carried the projector to a safe enough place before activating it. A beam of energy shot out, depositing a man dressed in similar garb to Mala and sporting a beard. The man dropped to the ground, gasping as Mala lowered the projector.

"Welcome to Earth, my love. I know you'll love it here."


	36. Kryptonian Crisis

_Chapter 36: Kryptonian Crisis_

In the Arctic, Superman carried Hamilton and Kari under his arms as he flew across the icy wasteland.

"We should be almost there," Superman informed.

"I can't wait," Kari said with a giddy expression.

As they cleared the next glacier, the Fortress of Solitude came into view. Upon seeing the crystalline structure, both scientists were awestruck.

"Incredible..." Hamilton gasped.

"Wait until you see the inside."

Superman flew down towards the entrance. He set them down and pushed open a piece of the ice wall, serving as the door. He then led them both inside, closing the door behind them. As he gathered Kari in his arms to carry her, she and Hamilton marvelled at everything they saw. Their jaws truly hit the floor when they came to his zoo.

"My word!" Hamilton exclaimed. "Look at all these lifeforms!"

"And… all of them are the last of their kind?" Kari questioned.

"Yes," Superman confirmed. "I rescued them from an alien called the Preserver. I couldn't find a way to bring them back to their home planets, so I'm keeping them here. I come up here every so often to feed them, and steal a few moments to myself."

"Well, if anyone deserves a Fortress of Solitude, it's you," Kari told him.

"Thanks," Superman replied. "Come on, the database is over here."

He began walking out of the zoo, Hamilton quickly moving to catch up.

"As humbled as we are to be allowed in your most private of sanctums, I must question the purpose of our presence," he voiced.

"As long as Mala has the Phantom Zone projector, we need to make one of our own."

"Yeah, but how can we build one?" Kari asked. "I mean, the technology is far beyond anything we understand."

"We talk to an expert about it."

They then approached the interior of the scout ship, seeing the orb inside. Superman touched the crystal beneath it, and a beam of light shot out to the orb and filled the room, transforming it into a holographic display of Krypton.

"Remarkable," Hamilton marveled.

"This is Krypton..." Kari looked around at the landscape, her eyes gleaming. "We're looking at an actual alien planet. I could spend the rest of my life researching this..."

"Maybe some other time," Superman suggested.

"Welcome back, Kal-El," a new voice greeted.

Both Hamilton and Kari jumped, turning to see the holographic image of Jor-El appear.

"My word!" Hamilton exclaimed. "A functioning artificial intelligence!"

"It… It looks like you, Superman," Kari realized. "An older you at least."

"This is Jor-El," Superman explained. "My father."

The two scientists were left speechless as Jor-El gave them a small nod.

"I am surprised you brought guests here, my son. Who are they?"

"Scientists that need your expertise in creating a new Phantom Zone projector."

Jor-El's face fell.

"Mala… what has she done?"

"Made off with the original, killing many DEO agents in the process," Kari answered. "Professor Hamilton and I were lucky to get away with the injuries we got."

"Then we haven't much time," Jor-El realized. "One moment please."

He held up a hand, summoning up schematics and data reports on the Phantom Zone and the projector. The two scientists wasted no time writing down what they saw.

…

Out in the city, Mala and Zod were walking down the street, the latter taking in the sights of the city.

"Rather primitive," he remarked. "Still, so was Krypton many centuries ago. I see great potential in this world, under my guiding hand."

"I would expect nothing less from you, my General," Mala commended, smashing the hood of an oncoming car.

"We'll begin our conquest of this planet once my power level reaches yours."

"I warn you, gaining the power will be somewhat painful. It will overwhelm you at first, but the payoff is well worth it."

"You forget, I was bred from birth to be a soldier. Trained to hone my senses. I will be fine. Our real problem is the son of Jor-El and his allies."

"Yes. This world's 'Justice League'. I have only met a small contingent of them, but they were quite formidable. For humans at least."

"Disposing of them will be the perfect example to show this world I am not to be trifled with. Once their protectors fall, this world will kneel before Zod."

"I wouldn't bet on that!"

Mala and Zod turned to see Aquaman standing in the middle of the street, staring them down. When they saw it was only him, they both scoffed.

"Is this one of those protectors you mentioned?" Zod asked.

"He calls himself 'Aquaman'. I have seen him do little more than sit around and make snide remarks."

"That's because you've only seen me in a good mood," Aquaman remarked, spinning his trident. "And right now, I'm damn near pissed."

"Enough of this," Zod decided. "Mala, break his neck."

"Gladly," Mala replied, flying towards him.

Aquaman then grasped his trident and blasted at her, sending her flying back. She rebounded hard off the wall, shocked to see a large burn on her chest.

"That… That hurt."

"Yeah, something Supes failed to mention. Kryptonians and magic don't mix."

"The warning is appreciated," Zod replied, still unphased. "Still, there are two of us, and only one of you.

"Don't be too sure," Aquaman replied as a Boom Tube opened up.

Out of it, J'onn, Wonder Woman, and Cyborg emerged, landing next to Aquaman, all three of them staring down the malicious Kryptonians."

"Well now," Zod noted. "This does make things more interesting.

"Surrender now, before things get ugly," Cyborg warned. "And trust me, you don't want things to get ugly."

"Bold words," Zod commented. "Pity they will be your last."

Cyborg ran forward and tried punching Zod, sending Zod skidding down the street. While it didn't hurt as much as it should have, the fact that Zod moved at all showed how weak he still was. Zod held his jaw and slowly got back up as he walked towards Cyborg.

"You dare strike me, abomination?!"

"Yeah, I do. Wanna see me do it again."

Cyborg ran back at him, but this time, Zod managed to smack him across the face, sending him skidding into a nearby car. Zod looked at his own hand, chuckling maliciously.

"Well now, it seems the power Mala promised me is finally manifesting."

"Lucky you," Cyborg remarked, forming his arm into a cannon. "Let's see you manifest from this!"

Cyborg aimed his cannon at Zod, but Mala quickly landed in front of him and took the cannon's blast, barely moving an inch. She then grabbed Cyborg's arm and threw him aside, sending him hurtling into a building. Before Mala could move towards him, Wonder Woman's lasso shot around her and pulled her aside. Wonder Woman whipped her to the ground before dragging her along it, trying to subdue her.

"Submit!" Wonder Woman demanded.

"Never!" Mala swore, grabbing the lasso and pulling it hard.

This brought Wonder Woman down to the ground where Mala could bring her fists together and smack her across the face. As Wonder Woman tumbled across the street, Mala pulled herself free of the rope and dove towards her, impacting her so hard, it formed a crater in the street. As Mala raised her fists in an attempt to crush her, J'onn appeared behind her and grabbed her arms.

"That is quite enough out of you."

"Hardly."

Mala snapped her head backwards, colliding it with J'onns and disorienting him long enough for her to turn around and punch him. As he fell to the ground, she prepared to use his heat vision on him when Wonder Woman snapped back up and got in front of the blast, using her bracelets to block it.

…

At the Daily Planet, the newsroom was in an uproar. People were running around left and right as Clark entered the room. He barely managed to dodge Lois as she ran past him.

"Lois, what's going on?" he asked.

"Clark!" she realized, coming to a stop and turning towards him. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Working to build a new projector after Mala stole the last one."

"She's done more than that. She used it to let a new friend out of the Phantom Zone and they're tearing the city apart."

Clark's expression suddenly became more serious.

"Where were they last seen?"

"Downtown."

"I'm on my way."

Clark then took off, shedding his glasses before ducking down a stairwell.

…

Back in the city, Mala continued duking it out with Wonder Woman, trading continuous blows with each other. Mala tried kicking Wonder Woman, but she easily grabbed the leg and spun her around, sending her flying towards Zod. At the moment, Zod was in the middle of a bout with Aquaman, dodging around the swings from his trident. On one swing, Zod grabbed the trident and swung Aquaman in the way of Mala, knocking them both aside. As Aquaman pulled himself up, Mala quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, choking him. Zod smugly walked over towards Aquaman, picking up his trident and aiming it at his throat.

"Such imperdenance has no place in my world order," Zod declared.

"Then I doubt you'll like me!"

Zod looked up to see Superman flying right at him, ramming right into him and knocking him aside. Aquaman took the chance to grab Mala and flip her over onto the ground. Zod meanwhile skidded to a stop as Superman flew in front of him.

"The son of Jor-El," Zod recognized.

"General Zod I presume," Superman replied.

"Indeed. I owe your father much after he sentenced me to the Phantom Zone. I suppose it would be fruitless to offer you the chance to join us."

"Guess you're smarter than you look."

Zod just scowled at that remark.

"You'll find I have such little patience for impertinence.

Zod focused his eyes, sending some heat vision at Superman. Superman held up a hand to block it, feeling how weak it was.

"You're still not up to full strength," Superman recognized. "Guess you haven't had enough sun yet."

"Not yet. In time though, my power will rival even yours."

"Don't bet on it!"

Superman then dashed forwards, grabbing Zod and flying him up to a flagpole. He then bent the pole around Zod, restraining him. Mala saw this and punched Aquaman away in fury, flying towards Superman and tackling him. She pinned him against a wall and began wailing on him, delivering several blows to his stomach and meanwhile, managed to pull himself out of the building just in time to see what was happening. Thinking fast, he opened a boom tube and leapt through it, depositing him right above Mala as he tackled her to the ground.

"And dad said football would never be useful in the real world."

He then started wailing on Mala, who was forced to block the blows with her arms. Almost immediately, Cyborg realized that his fingers were starting to dent from impact, something that made him curse.

"Kryptonian endurance. Great."

Cyborg then activated his arm cannon, only for Mala to grab it and aim it upwards, causing the beam to shoot out wildly. The blast then hit the side of a building, causing debris to begin raining down. The heroes all saw this and rushed to catch the debris, getting civilians out of the way before anyone was crushed.

"Everyone alright?" Superman asked.

Everyone gave nods and small murmurs to confirm they were okay.

"Everyone seems alright," Cyborg noted. "Unfortunately, Mala and Zod got away."

Superman looked up, seeing the flagpole he'd trapped Zod on was snapped in half, its prisoner nowhere to be seen.

"Damn…"

…

At the DEO, Kari and Hammilton were hard at work, putting the finishing touches on their Phantom Zone projector.

"You know, these mechanical projects are pretty fun," Kari admitted. "Maybe I should add Xeno-mechanics to my resume."

"I'd welcome your company in that regard," Hamilton shared. "Alright, let's see if it works."

Just then, Superman and J'onn entered the lab, with everyone else searching for Mala and Zod.

"How's it coming?" Superman asked.

"We're just about to test it out," Hamilton replied.

"You might want to stand back," Kari warned.

The two did so as Hamilton activated the device, firing it at a small plant on a nearby table. The energy didn't seem to be doing anything to the plant, until it caught fire.

"Kill the projector!" Kari warned, already grabbing an extinguisher.

Hamilton turned it off as Kari doused the flames, leaving only a charred plant half buried in foam.

"What happened?" Superman asked.

"It appears we're missing a crystal that vibrates at the Phantom Zone's frequency," Hamilton explained. "It serves as a homing signal to the zone. Without it, we can't send anything in or out."

"And unfortunately, the only crystal is currently housed inside Mala and Zod's Projector," Kari reported. "We're out of luck, Superman."

"You're doing all you can," Superman told her. "That's all I can ask. Still, Zod's getting stronger every minute. We've got to find some way to level the field.

"Perhaps, we should consider using other methods," J'onn proposed.

"What did you have in mind?" Superman asked.

…

At the Daily Planet, Perry was furious about a lack of progress.

"I'm paying an entire room of crack reporters, and not one of you can find Zod and Mala?! Come on people, those guys don't exactly blend in!"

"These guys are smart," Lois reasoned. "They know how to stay hidden. Something tells me they're not gonna be found unless they want to be."

"Yeah, and that's what worries me," Perry admitted.

Just then, the wall behind them started cracking before finally crumbling to pieces. As the dust cleared, Zod and Mala entered into the Planet, Mala's eyes instantly locking onto Lois.

"That one," she declared. "She's the life form Kal-El cares for."

"You will come with us," Zod demanded.

"Like hell I will," Lois snorted. "You think you're the first being to try and use me against Superman?"

"Mala?"

Mala just walked forward and grabbed Lois by the arm, lifting her up.

"Leave her alone!" Perry demanded.

Zod just shoved Perry aside, knocking him into a desk.

"Perry!" Lois cried out.

"Tell Superman to come to Mala's cabin if he wishes her alive," Zod instructed as they flew off.

…

At the cabin, Mala held Lois in front of her, her hand with a vise grip on her hostage's neck.

"It must hurt your fingers," Lois jeered. "Keeping them clamped down on my throat like that."

"I'll live," Mala replied coldly.

Just then, Superman came flying in, wearing one of his lead suits and carrying a small, lead box in his arm.

"Let her go, Mala," He demanded.

"Do you honestly believe your suit will protect you from me?"

"It's not to protect me from you." He opened up the lead box, revealing a chunk of Kryptonite. "It's to protect me from this."

Immediately upon exposure, Mala gasped, releasing Lois as she stumbled backwards, feeling her strength leave her as her body began heavy and weak.

"Are you ok?" Superman asked.

"I am now," Lois replied. "Zod snuck off when they saw you coming. He may not be at full strength yet."

"Here's hoping." he handed her the Kryptonite. "Keep this on her, I'll deal with Zod."

"Gladly."

Superman then made his way into the woods, hoping to find Zod.

"Show yourself, mad man!"

As Superman searched around, he was unaware of Zod flying behind him, holding the Phantom Zone projector in his hands. Before Superman could react, Zod fired the projector at him, engulfing him in its energy. Lois turned just in time to see Superman disappear in a flash of light.

"Superman!" She cried out.

Mala took this chance to ram into Lois, causing her to drop the Kryptonite. Zod shot it with the projector as well, making it disappear along with Superman.

"Now, what have I to fear," Zod remarked, crushing the projector in his hands.

"No!" Lois let out in shock. "You're gonna pay for that!"

"Unlikely. Tell your world that Superman is gone, and that we are the true power in this world now."

With that, Mala and Zod flew off, leaving a grief stricken Lois alone in the woods.

…

Back at the DEO, Lois was informing the League of what had happened, tears in her eyes as she explained.

"He destroyed the projector… we can't get him back. He's trapped in that horrible place..."

"What about Mala and Zod?" Wonder Woman asked.

"They got away… to do God knows what."

"Of all the times for Batman to be pulling his 'I'm Busy' schtick," GL muttered. "Alright, Diana, you have the most experience dealing with God-like threats. What's your strategy?"

"We will find these two and subdue them," Wonder Woman replied, drawing her sword. "If Superman is lost, we can at least protect his home."

"He may not be lost forever," J'onn informed. "Kari and Professor Hamilton have been working on a second projector. If we can get it to work, we can pull him out."

"Then go help them. Take Victor with you. The rest of us will find Zod and Mala."

"Be careful," Cyborg warned. "Those guys don't play nice."

"Don't worry," Flash reassured. "We can handle it."

With that, Wonder Woman, GL, Aquaman, and Flash took off to find the rogue Kryptonians.

…

In Washington D.C, Zod and Mala flew across the city towards the White House.

"So the planet's leader lives here?" Zod surmised.

"One of them at least. This one rules the entire continent known as "North America"."

"Then he shall be the first to submit to the rule of Zod."

The two then flew straight towards the White House, crashing right through the roof. White House security immediately opened fire on them, but their bullets simply bounced off them.

"How quaint," Zod remarked, using his heat vision to blast the guns.

As the guards tried to rush them, Mala picked one up and threw it into the others, knocking them down. The two proceeded to walk down the hall, running into more guards now armed with machine guns. They opened fire on the duo, doing little more than annoying them as Zod snatched one of the machine guns and snapped it in half. Mala grabbed the other and opened fire on the guards, mowing them down.

Finally, the two kicked down the door to the Oval Office, where the President was surrounded by several Secret Service agents in front of him, ready to open fire.

"Tell your men those won't do any good," Zod instructed. "If they use them, we will strike in kind. Much harder."

The President sighed in response, raising his hand and signaling the agents to lower their weapons.

"You are the one they call President, yes?"

"I am. And I'll have you know that this country does not take threats like these lightly."

"I did not come here to threaten. I came here to rule."

Zod was about to fire a heat vision blast, but a green energy bubble suddenly surrounded the two of them, blocking the attack.

"Sorry to disappoint," Green Lantern remarked as he and the other Leaguers arrived. "But we got rules about would-be rulers around here."

You fools!" Mala proclaimed, punching at the energy bubble.

It shattered on impact, making GL recoil and shake out his ring hand.

"Well, that was unpleasant."

"I will show you unpleasant!"

Mala charged at him, prompting GL to form an energy fist and punch her out of the building. GL followed after, with Aquaman leaping after. Wonder Woman meanwhile, leapt towards Zod, swinging her sword at him. Zod easily dodged it and tried blasting her with heat vision, which she dodged with her bracelet. Flash tried zooming around to flank him, but Zod managed to notice him and back handed him aside, knocking him aside. Wonder Woman took the chance to dive in, tackling Zod through a wall and pinning him to the ground. Zod quickly kicked Wonder Woman off of him, then grabbing her by the arm and tossing her outside. He darted towards her, but Flash quickly ran in front of him and socked him across the face. Zod flew into the outside wall of the White House, denting it as Flash sped forward. Zod flew upwards and shot out to Flash, planning to mow him down. Thinking fast, Flash ducked under Zod as he approached, allowing Wonder Woman to throw her lasso around him to try and subdue him.

"Submit, General!" She demanded.

"Never!"

He grabbed the lasso, using it to pull Wonder Woman towards him. When she got close enough, he gave her an uppercut to the jaw.

Meanwhile, GL continued duking it out with Mala, the former firing continuous energy shots at the rogue Kryptonian.

"I don't suppose you'd consider a surrender?" GL guessed.

"Not a chance, Lantern," Mala proclaimed.

"Thought as much. Now!"

Just then, a blast from Aquaman's trident struck her in the back, giving Lantern an opening to form a tennis racket and smack her across the face, knocking her to the ground. As the two went over to her, she sprang up, grabbing GL by the throat and tossing him at Aquaman. Aquaman quickly leapt over GL as Mala flew at him, grasping his trident with her hands.

"Lady, you're making a serious mistake!" Aquaman promised.

"I was about to tell you the same thing."

Mala then headbutted Aquaman, prying the trident out of his hands so she could strike him with it, knocking him to the ground. She then attempted to stab him with it, but he quickly grabbed the prongs just in time.

…

Hamilton and Kari were both trying to get their projector to work, but neither of them seemed to be having much luck. Kari pinched the bridge of her nose, fighting back a headache.

"We can't make this thing work without the crystal…" she muttered. "All my other samples aren't doing squat."

"We've got to think of something," Hamilton insisted. "Superman is counting on us."

"I know, I know..." she took off her glasses, rubbing her face. "We need another strategy."

"Is there any other way to get Superman out of the Phantom Zone?" J'onn asked. "Another means of finding him?"

"Yeah, even without the crystal, there's gotta be something unique on Superman you can find in that place," Cyborg commented.

"Wait…" Hamilton realized. "That's it! Miss Lane, you said Superman was wearing the Anti-Kryptonite suit when they sent him into the Zone, right?"

"Yeah…" Lois answered in a confused tone.

"Was the suit damaged at all?"

"Maybe a little wrinkled, but now. Why does it matter?"

Kari brightened, realizing what Hamilton was getting at.

"Because, when we designed the suit, we treated it with a specialized radioactive compound. One we can track!"

"We may not be able to send objects into the zone yet," Hamilton continued. "But we can retrieve our own signals once they were sent in."

"Meaning we can get Supes out of there!" Cyborg cheered.

Kari rolled herself over to the projector, making some small adjustments. Hamilton walked in behind her, making a correction here and there.

"Just a little more…" Hamilton muttered. "There!"

Everyone leaned in, seeing Superman floating in the red hue of the Phantom Zone.

"It's him," Lois realized. "Superman! Can you hear us?!"

"_Lois… Are you there? Are you okay?_"

"I'm alright! Don't worry, we're gonna get you out of there!"

"Everyone stand back!" Kari warned. "Cyborg, get that fire extinguisher ready just in case!"

"Roger," Cyborg agreed.

Everyone took a step back, Hamilton taking the projector and aiming it at a circle on the ground. Hamilton activated the projector, the silhouette of Superman flickering into view. Superman cried out in pain as he fluctuate in and out of existence.

"What's happening?" Lois asked.

"The signals' weak," Hamilton replied. "I don't know if I can maintain hold on it."

"Boost the power!" Kari told him. "It may be our only shot!"

"I'm trying!"

Kari started racking her brain, then perked, turning to Cyborg.

"Forget the extinguisher! Get over here!"

"On it!"

Cyborg ran over and immediately produced cables from his hand that plugged into the projector, hoping to increase its power. Cyborg grunted a little as more energy went pouring into the projector, hoping to pull Superman back from the Phantom Zone. After a grueling few more minutes, Superman finally came through. Cyborg unplugged himself and the projector shut off. Cyborg let out a breath of relief as Lois slowly approached.

"Superman…"

"Don't come any closer Lois," Superman cautioned. "There may be some residual radiation."

"We're just glad you're ok," Kari told him.

"Thanks," Superman replied, pulling off his helmet. "What did they do with the other projector?"

"Destroyed it right after getting rid of the Kryptonite," Lois explained.

"Is there any of it left?"

"Maybe… but it was essentially scrap."

"What are you thinking?" Cyborg asked.

"I'm thinking there might be a piece left we can use," Superman replied.

…

Back at the cabin, the group looked around where Zod had smashed the projector. They scanned the ground, J'onn noticing the glint of a small crystal in the grass.

"I believe I have found what we're looking for," He announced, picking up the crystal.

The others came over, Hamilton beyond happy at the sight.

"This is just what we need."

…

Back in Washington, Wonder Woman was knocked through the ceiling of the White House, landing in the Oval Office. Flash was dropped down next to her as Zod entered.

"Pathetic."

Just then, Green Lantern and Aquaman were dropped in as well, with Mala landing beside Zod still holding Aquaman's trident.

"I had hoped Earth's defenders would put up more of a fight," Zod admitted.

"We… are not beaten yet," Wonder Woman insisted, pulling herself up.

"You're welcome to continue. In time however, you will learn to kneel before Zod."

"I'll stand thanks."

Zod and the others looked up, seeing Superman flying above the hole in the ceiling. The League smiled instantly.

"Superman!" Wonder Woman cheered.

"Alright!" Aquaman let out.

"You again," Zod snarled.

"Hello general," Superman greeted. "Care to step outside?"

Enraged, Zod immediately shot towards him, tackling him mid air. Mala was about to follow when she felt someone grab the trident, turning to see it was Aquaman.

"I believe this is mine," he told her, socking her across the face.

She went flying back as Aquaman grinned, adjusting his grip on his weapon. Mala quickly picked herself up, but was blindsided by the Flash, running back and forth, punching her across the face repeatedly. Once she was disoriented enough, GL blasted her with his ring, knocking her through a wall.

"Hope this place has a good contractor," GL remarked.

"Well we have a plan now," Flash chimed in. "Keep them disoriented, don't let up and hit them from every side possible."

The League all nodded as they sprung into action.

…

With Superman, he and Zod continued to trade blows, both keeping a constant pace as to not let the other gain an advantage. Finally, Zod managed to uppercut Superman, grabbing his cape and spinning him around before tossing him away. Superman crashed down near the steps of the Lincoln Memorial as Zod lowered himself to him.

"A valiant attempt, Kal El, but ultimately it was for naught."

"I'm not done yet."

"You soon will be."

Zod prepared to use his heat vision on him, but was suddenly rammed in the back by J'onn, causing him to crash on the ground. Before Zod could react, GL formed a golf club that shot him into the air.

"Nice of you to join us," GL greeted. "Don't suppose you have a plan."

"Actually, I do," Superman replied. "Keep at them, but make sure they end up in the same place. Cyborg will take it from there."

GL nodded as the three of them flew after Zod. Back with Mala, she clashed her heat vision against a blast from Aquaman's trident, causing the two beams to clash hard with each other. As the two fought, Wonder Woman landed behind her and wrapped her arms around her, trying to break her concentration. It worked and the blast struck Mala in the chest, causing her to cry out. Enraged, she snapped free of Wonder Woman's grip and flipped her over her head, knocking her into Aquaman. Flash meanwhile sped up behind her, just barely dodging her attempt to backhand him as he grabbed her hair and spun her around by it, launching her into the air. Wonder Woman instantly shot her lasso at her and snapped it downwards, causing Mala to crash into the ground.

Meanwhile, GL had formed a gatling gun that fired rapidly at Zod, who was doing his best to fly around and dodge the attacks. As he tried to fly at him, Superman quickly flew up and uppercutted him, delivering one punch after another. Zod managed to block one of the punches and return one in kind, knocking him back as Zod delivered a heat vision blast. Superman crossed his arms in an attempt to block it, but the blast was much stronger than before, causing him to grunt in pain as Zod approached him. He easily punched Superman in the gut before kneeing him in the face. He then grabbed Superman by the throat, holding him up in the air.

"It's over, Kal. the only thing that awaits you now is death. Though I'd imagine it's preferable to the Phantom Zone."

"I'll take your word for it," Superman replied.

Just then, J'onn's hand phased through Zod's chest, causing him to gasp in pain and release Superman. He and J'onn flew away as GL flew up with a massive boxing glove, smacking Zod with it and knocking him to the ground near Mala. He crashed on top of her as the League surrounded them.

"Cyborg, now!" Superman called.

Just then, a boom tube opened up, allowing Cyborg to walk through with the projector in hand.

"Booyah!" He yelled, activating the projector.

The beam engulfed the two Kryptonian criminals, both of them screaming as they were pulled violently back into the Phantom Zone.

"Looks like their parole just got denied," GL remarked.

"Looks like," Superman agreed. "Great work, everybody."

"Still, it seems you are still the only Kryptonian in this universe," Wonder Woman lamented.

"You know, after today's events, I think it might be better that way."

"Besides, you still have us," Flash reminded.

"Couldn't agree more," Superman replied, smiling.


	37. Curse of the Cheetah

_Chapter 37: Curse of the Cheetah_

_Three Years Ago…_

At the Themysciran Embassy, Diana was going over some paperwork in her office. As she finished going over a few papers, a knock came at her door that prompted her to look up. The door opened and a minotaur stuck his head in.

"Your Highness? There's a Barbara Ann Minerva here to see you."

"Thank you Ferdinand," Diana replied, rising from her seat. "I'll be right there."

Ferdinand ducked back out as Diana went to follow him. The two of them went downstairs to see Gretta chatting with a red-haired woman at the secretary's desk.

"Oh, I adore working for Diana," Gretta gushed. "My mother and my grandmother all had positions with her and they never had a bad thing to say about her. Frankly, neither do I. She treats me like a friend, listens to everything I have to say, and always has legitimate reasons when she denies my time off requests, which only happens every once in awhile. Honestly, I feel like part of the family rather than a secretary."

"Sounds wonderful," the woman responded before looking up and seeing Diana and Ferdinand coming down. "Ah, the woman of the hour. It is an honor to meet you."

"Thank you. So, what can I help you with Ms. Minerva."

"Doctor, actually. I have a doctorate in archaeology and mythology. I've been working on my thesis about the truth behind popular myths, the biggest being the Isle of the Amazons."

"I would be more than happy to answer any questions that you might have."

"Thank you. Do you want to do it here? I do know this lovely coffee shop downtown if you're interested."

"Sounds lovely."

…

The two of them went to the coffee shop and Minerva just bombarded Diana with one question after another.

"So, have you ever actually met any of the Greek Pantheon?"

"No, I'm afraid not. The closest I've come is keeping guard over Ares."

"Amazing. And you said that your tools were gifts from the Gods, correct? Like your Lasso of Truth is from Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth."

"That is correct. They were given to the Amazons to help them in their duty to aid mankind."

"And yet, they've confined themselves to their enchanted isle. Why is that?"

"To be honest, I have spent many years wondering the same thing."

Minerva saw Diana's face drop a bit, causing her to take a breath before speaking again.

"There is… one last thing I wanted to ask you."

"Of course. What is it?"

"Well… I was wondering if you would be willing to let me walk around Themyscira. I know that the number of historical relics and ancient historical records kept there would greatly aid me in my thesis. I am aware of Themyscira's no male policy, but as a woman, I should be fine."

"I am… sorry, but I'm afraid I can't do that."

Minerva was taken aback by this.

"What? Why not? All I want is to look around. What's the harm?"

"The harm is if anyone, man or woman, learned the location of Themyscira, the enemies of mankind could use your work to find it themselves. I can't risk the lives of my mother and sisters like that."

"I won't disclose location! I swear! Please, you are the closest link I've had to proving my theories right!"

"I am sorry, but I just can't take that chance." Diana got up, pulling out some money for the coffee. "I appreciate you taking the time to come meet me. I hope you have a good rest of your day."

Diana then got up and walked off, leaving Minerva alone and dejected. She sagged back in her chair, looking down at all her research in depression before a look of determination began gracing her face.

…

_Present Day_

On a sunny day at the Natural History Museum, Diana stood before a group of reporters to dedicate the newest exhibit on WWI.

"Thank you all for coming out today," She spoke. "It is my sincerest hope that this latest exhibit will help inspire a new generation of heroes. Some of the greatest men I ever knew didn't wear capes or masks. They wore colors of every nation, and marched for the freedom of everyone. Each and every one of them were just ordinary men, ones blessed with extraordinary courage and valor. That is why I dedicate this exhibit to honor a small handful of those men, ones I had the honor of fighting alongside."

Once she was done speaking, a cavalcade of questions erupted from the crowd.

"One at a time, please. Yes, you sir."

"Clark Kent of the Daily Planet. How well did you know the men you served with back during the war?"

"They were some of the first men I met when I came to Man's world. I will admit, my first impression of them was not flattering, but as we fought together, I saw true valor in their hearts.

More questions immediately sprung up as soon as she was done speaking.

"Uh… yes, you sir."

"How many other wars did you partake in?"

"A fair number. The second World War was a conflict I couldn't turn away, but others such as the wars in Korea and Vietnam were wars I could not in good conscience pick a side. I did my best to help all civilians though.

The crowd erupted once more, with Diana seeing a larger woman in what looked like a crocodile skinned suit raise a gloved hand.

"Yes, you ma'am?"

"This Memorial… it means a great deal to you, yes?"

"Yes… it does."

"And these men, they are like family?"

"In a sense, yes."

The woman grinned, revealing a too-wide grin with a row of needle-like teeth.

"Perfect."

All of a sudden, the woman began to grow in size, her scale coat fusing to her body. Her pencil skirt elongated, tapering off to become a massive snake tail. Long, tentacle-like dreadlocks spilled out from her head as yellow eyes blinked sideways like a lizard.

"Great Hera!" Diana exclaimed. "Echidna!"

"Greetings, Diana! For too long, my children have suffered at the hands of you and the Amazons! Now you will taste my vengeance!"

Just then, a creature crashed through the window, revealing itself to be a lion-like creature with the heads of both a goat and a dragon on either side of its main head, giant scaly wings, and a scorpions tail.

"The Chimera…" Diana dreaded.

Everyone started fleeing towards the exit as Diana stared the creature down. She instantly charged towards it, punching it across the face. As she continued to battle the beast, Clark managed to slip into the men's room, where he quickly changed into Superman. Back with Diana, she quickly drew her sword and swung it at the beast's tail, severing its stinger and causing it to cry out in pain.

"How dare you!" Echidna swore.

"You are not welcome here, Echidna," Diana declared, aiming her sword at her. "Return to Tartarus before I send you the hard way."

"I think not."

Suddenly, the Chimera's tail shot at Wonder Woman, wrapping around her and tightening as to try and suffocate her.

"This is your end, Diana," Echidna swore.

"I think I might have something to say about that!"

Suddenly, Superman arrived, punching the Chimera and causing it to release Diana.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yes, thank you."

"No, no, no, no!" Echidna howled. "Don't tell me this is another Champion of the Gods!"

"Just a man who doesn't have patience for those who pray on the innocent."

Both of them charged at the monster, punching it at the same time and knocking it out. Echidna tried to slither away, but Wonder Woman shot out her lasso, ensnaring her instantly. Diana then pulled her in close before grabbing her and slamming her into the ground.

Suddenly, the ground cracked open, red light emanating from it. Dark chains came flying out, wrapping around Echidna. From out of the dark pit, Hades rose up, shaking his head.

"What a mess you made, Echidna," he muttered. "I do believe the terms of your parole were to stay away from the Amazon."

"She deserves to pay! She's slaughtered dozens of my children!"

"That you sent to harm innocent people," Diana added.

"Indeed," Hades agreed. "Now, we'll discuss this parole violation back down in Tartarus. I am sorry for this, Diana."

"It is quite understandable," Diana reassured.

With that, Hades took Echidna down to Tartarus, sealing up the hole behind him.

"Does that sort of thing happen often?" Superman asked.

"It's happened once or twice."

"Well, let's get this place cleaned up."

Superman and Wonder Woman got to work, unaware of a feminine figure in a trench coat and fedora watching the pair. Her eyes narrowed as she slipped deeper into the museum, fists clenching.

…

_Three years ago…_

Still determined to complete her work, Minerva continued her work to find Themyscira. She had taken visits to the Smithsonian, Library of Congress, the Historical Society in London, and everywhere else she could think of to look. As she did her research, she came up with the idea of examining the original flight path Steve Trevor took back in 1918, and cross referencing that with the path of the ship Diana and Steve hitched their own boat to when arriving in London. She traced lines along her map, tracking the movements of both instances, looking for any place that they might intersect. As she ran along the lines, she saw that one of the lines she had drawn had crossed paths with another, prompting her to circle the location with a marker.

"Gotcha."

She got up and turned around, coming face to face with a stunningly beautiful woman. She had long, silver hair that was reminiscent of moonlight, tied in a loose braid that cascaded down her back. She was wearing a long, silvery toga with a pin that was shaped like a crescent moon. She had a quiver on her back filled with shimmering, silver arrows, and a pristine bow that glittered like stars in her hands. Her eyes were like that of a predator stalking its prey, and there was an edge to her smile.

"Barbara Ann Minerva," the woman's voice was like velvet as she spoke. "You are quite the dedicated hunter."

"Uh… thank you? Who are you?"

"I am Artemis, Goddess of the Moon and of the Hunt. I have come to you with a warning."

"What warning?"

"End your hunt for Themyscira. The enchanted isle is under the protection of Athena, Aphrodite, and myself. Continue to seek them out, and you will feel the Wrath of the Pantheon."

All of a sudden, Artemis suddenly disappeared right before Minerva's eyes, only the faint light of shimmering stars left in her wake. Minerva blinked in response before turning back to her maps.

"Come on Minerva, we have an enchanted isle to find."

…

_Present Day..._

As Superman and Wonder Woman worked to get the museum back in proper shape, Diana couldn't help but feel a sense of unease.

"Something wrong?" Superman asked, putting a display back into place.

"I'm not sure," she admitted, carefully replacing the glass case. "I can't shake this uneasy feeling."

Concerned, Superman started looking around the building with his x-ray vision, trying to find anything out of the ordinary. Suddenly, he saw the woman in the trenchcoat fleeing from the WWI exhibit.

"There's someone by the World War I exhibit," Superman informed. "She's heading towards the exit."

The two took off after her, hoping to stop her.

…

As the figure made her way outside, she was suddenly greeted by a bat shaped silhouette on the ground. She stopped short , rolling to the side as Batman came swooping down.

"Trust me, you really don't wanna do this."

The figure seems to laugh, straightening up.

"You think you stand a chance? Better hunters than you have tried to catch me."

"Doubtful."

Batman then lunged forward for a punch, only for the figure to block it. The figure then swiped at Batman, causing him to leap away. He looked down at his cape, seeing that part of it was slashed at somehow. He looked back up to the figure, only to see that she was gone.

"So that's what that feels like," Batman lamented.

Just then, Superman and Wonder Woman came bursting through the door, only to find Batman standing before them.

"Batman?" Wonder Woman let out. "Did you see-"

"A mysterious figure in a trenchcoat? She got away."

"Looks like she's long gone," Superman noted, scanning around for her. "Any idea who she was."

"No idea. But she left a calling card."

He held up the damaged cape, causing the two heroes to become slightly worried.

"Oh my…" Wonder Woman dreaded before thinking of something. "How did you know to show up, anyway?"

"I heard that someone was going to try and attack the exhibit today. Considering our company, it might have been more than one someone."

The three then went back inside the museum and went to the exhibit, seeing that it had been all but demolished. The statues were all defaced in some way, but Wonder Woman's was utterly demolished and disassembled.

"Oh no…" Diana lamented. "Who could have done this?"

Batman looked at the display, then found a tuft of hair that didn't seem to match any of the destroyed figurines. Using a pair of tweezers, he deposited the hair into a small bottle.

"Let's find out."  
…

_Two years ago…_

After nearly a year of work, Minerva set course for Themyscira. She had saved up enough money to charter a boat and set sail for the fabled Paradise Island. Unfortunately, the weather during the trip was taking a turn for the worst. Feeling sick to her stomach and having her entire body aching like crazy, Minerva retreated to her cabin to try and sleep it off. As she laid down on her cot, she fell into a fitful slumber, where she was pulled into a surreal dream.

She found herself in a massive forest, trees towering higher than the eye could see. It was dark, the light of the moon barely illuminating what was around her. She could hear the sounds of several large predators stalking in the distance, the sounds echoing all around her. A sense of dread and the feeling of being in an unwinnable situation washed over her. She tried running away, but her legs were like lead. She was utterly frozen.

"I warned you..."

Minerva turned in shock to see Artemis riding up to her on a large, snow white stag. She was now wearing an armored breastplate on her chest and had grieves on her legs. Her eyes were cold, sending shivers down Minerva's spine.

"You…" She realized.

"I warned you to abandon this hunt! I warned you Themyscira was under our protection! Now, you will feel the wrath of the pantheon!"

"No! Wait! I didn't mean any harm!"

"It is too late!"

There was a loud crack of thunder that had Minerva shooting out of bed. Her entire body was burning, her ears ringing from the thunder as lightning flashed across the sky. She rushed out onto the deck to see the worst storm she'd ever seen. She gripped onto the side railing, looking out at the ocean. A massive wave began to rise up. She didn't know if she was delirious, but she swore she saw a bearded face in the water. The face's mouth opened wide, swallowing the ship with a massive splash.

…

_Present Day..._

Up onboard the Watchtower, Batman had placed the fur sample into a DNA analyzer to see if it could yield any results.

"It looks like… animal fur," Diana observed.

"Then it's possible our assailant has had some genetic manipulation done to her body," Superman remarked.

"I'm not sure," Batman corrected. "I've dealt with mutated genetics before. This is… different."

"Different how?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I'm not sure… I'll need to keep looking."

"Could it be one of Echidna's monsters?" Superman suggested.

"Doubtful," Diana answered. "None that I've encountered have been this… human."

"Also, the rest of the museum was untouched," Batman added. "They were targeting your display personally. They were calculated and driven, something no monster can pull off."

"So not a mutated human, but not a monster," Superman surmised. "What does that leave us with?"

"Nowhere," Diana replied. "I have no idea what could have-"

She then cut herself off as she thought about it.

"Wait… yes I do… I think whomever this is, they're suffering from a curse."

"A curse?"

"Like Medusa, or the Minotaur. Magically bonded to an animal after they crossed one of the Gods of the Pantheon."

"And are taking out their frustrations on you," Batman deduced.

"Can you think of anyone who might have done anything to get on their bad side?" Superman asked.

"They are rarely active these days, at least when it comes to mortal affairs. The only way to gain their ire now is to either attempt to cheat death, or…. Or… "

"Or what?" Batman inquired.

"Or by attempting to enter Themyscira with ill intentions."

"Someone tried to get to the island?" Superman questioned.

"Of sorts. Many years ago, an archaeologist named Barbara Ann Minerva came to me hoping I could take her to Themyscira. I told her that it was impossible, but she didn't want to take no for an answer.

"You think she went anyway and got transformed into this… thing as a result?" Batman deduced.

"It appears so."

Just then, the DNA analyzer went off, prompting Batman to check the results.

"Strange… There are human elements in this DNA, but there doesn't seem to be a match in any database."

"What?" Diana let out. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. Whoever this is… is a ghost."

Curious, Superman went over to one of the Watchtower computers, doing a search on Minerva. He got several Barbara Ann Minervas, but Diana shook her head.

"No… None of these women are her."

"That's odd. It's as if this woman doesn't exist."

Diana's face suddenly became pale.

"Wait… Batman, when you confronted her, did she say anything?"

"She mentioned being hunted," Batman replayed. "Does that mean something?"

"Yes. Artemis. Minerva was a hunter of sorts, and would have ended up under her gaze. She is known for turning those who wrong her into rare sport for the hunt, erasing who they used to be."

"And that's what she did to Minerva?" Superman asked, dreading the answer.

"Yes… I'm afraid so…"

…

_Two years ago..._

Slowly opening her eyes, Minerva woke up to find herself on an unknown beach somewhere off the coast of Africa. She struggled to pull herself to her feet, her entire body feeling strange. She looked down at her hand, only to see that it was covered in yellow fur. She gasped in horror, looking at her arms to see similar fur, as well as dark black spots. She ran back towards the water, looking at her reflection and seeing that her entire body was covered in fur. Even worse, her face was now more like a cheetah's snout than a human face. The only trace of her humanity was her humanoid torso.

"No…. NO!"

She slapped the water repeatedly, roaring in anger and grief. After finally calming down, she held herself in anguish as tears fell down her cheeks.

"I- I have to get out of here. I have to get home."

…

After stowing away on a ferry boat, Minerva remained out of sight, discovering her new heightened senses and hunting abilities when she caught the occasional mouse for food. She found the whole thing revolting, yet necessary. After many weeks of travel, she finally returned to New York, stealing a coat and hat to hide her appearance. She made her way through the streets of the city until she reached her apartment building. Using her new found agility to scale the fire escape, she made it to the window and gasped. There was a young family in her apartment, two kids playing with legos on the rug and a couple watching them on the couch. She backed away slowly, resisting every impulse to burst in and demand answers. Instead, she leapt away, running down the back alley.

Her next stop was to the University she worked at, hoping to find a safe place. However, her office window showed someone new having taken over, working on a different field of research from the Amazons.

"What?" She let out, instinctively popping out claws from her fingers.

She looked down at them, surprised, sheathing them immediately. She stuffed her hands into her pockets, backing away.

"Calm down, Minerva. There's a logical explanation. You were gone for God knows how long. They probably thought you were dead. You just need… to go home. Yeah. The folks can help."

Looking around, Minerva found a payphone on the street. Instinctively, she ran over to it and dialed home.

"_Minerva residence,_" her mother answered.

"Hello, Mom? It's Barbara."

"_Huh? I'm sorry, I think you have the wrong number._"

"What? Mom, it's me. Barbara Ann. Your daughter."

"_I'm sorry sweetie, but I don't have a daughter. I think you have the wrong house._"

Before Minerva could say anything more, the line went dead. She just stood there dumbstruck, having lost everything that made her who she was. Her entire life seemed to be gone in an instant. She dropped to her knees in anguish as tears started to form.

"Excuse me, miss," a man spoke as he approached. "Are you alright?"

Instead of answering, her grief quickly gave way to anger. Her claws then extended from her hands as she spun around and pounced at the man.

…

_Present Day…_

At the Themysciran Embassy, Gretta was enjoying a nice lunch with Ferdinand the Minotaur. He brought out some freshly made ham sandwiches, as well as a cobb salad and some fresh squeezed lemonade.

"Hungry, Miss Candy?" he asked politely.

"Oh yes, thank you," Gretta replied.

She took one of the sandwiches, munching happily at her desk. About that time, the front door opened.

"Oh, Diana," Gretta greeted turning towards the door. "Back alre-"

Minerva stalked through the door, standing on her hind legs as she gave a cat-like snarl.

"Hello again, Gretta. It's been awhile."

…

Back on the Watchtower, the three heroes were still going over the situation when Diana suddenly got a call on her communicator.

"Hello?" She answered.

"_Hello Diana," _a familiar voice responded, causing Diana to straighten up.

"Minerva."

Both Superman and Batman perked, the former using his super hearing to listen in on the call.

"_Of course, you remember me. You're probably the only one that does. I suppose being a demi-god, you're immune to the curses placed upon us mere mortals."_

"Minerva, I'm sorry. I can only imagine what you're going through."

"_You don't have to, Diana. I'm about to put you through something similar. To lose everything that you have."_

"Minerva, please, I can help you, I can-"

"_Oh, NOW you want to help me? You couldn't turn me away fast enough back then, but now? Well, it's too late. The curse took everything from me. My home, my career, my family. So, I'm taking yours._"

Diana's blood ran cold.

"Minerva, where are you?"

"_Your precious Embassy. Come alone if you want your friends to stay breathing."_

The line went dead, leaving Diana concerned and afraid for her friends.

"Go," Batman told her. "We'll be right behind you.."

Diana nodded before jetting off to the hanger, with Batman and Superman following behind.

…

At the Embassy, Diana walked up to the door, fearful of what Minerva might have done to her friends. Steeling her resolve, she opened the door, revealing Ferdinand and Gretta tied up on the floor.

"Gretta. Ferdinand."

"I wouldn't get much closer," Minerva's voice cautioned.

Diana looked up to see Minerva, now dressed in some sort of jungle attire, balancing on the railing of the floor above them. She stalked across it like a cat, looking down at Diana with contempt and predatory hunger.

"Cats can get pretty testy when denied their food."

"Minerva…" Diana shuddered. "What have you become."

"What you made me," Minerva replied, leaping down to the ground. "You turned me away and allowed me to become this… monster."

"I warned you Themyscira was protected. You are the one who went against my warning. I am sorry this happened to you, but attacking my friends will not change your fate."

"No, but it will make me feel better. Knowing you've suffered a small portion of the pain I've enured."

"Minerva. Barbara, I'm begging you, don't do this."

"Barbara Ann Minerva is dead! You and the gods saw to that. Now there is only… the Cheetah!"

Cheetah then sprung forward, forcing Diana to leap towards her and tackle her away from the others. The two tumbled to the ground before Cheetah kicked Diana through a door, leading into an adjacent hallway. Diana barely had time to get to her feet as Cheetah came running in on all fours, leaping at her and swiping her claws. Diana quickly brought her bracelets up to block her attacks.

"Barbara, I don't want to fight you! Please, let me help you!."

"The only way you can help me is by lying dead on the ground!"

Cheetah tried kicking Diana, but she quickly grabbed the foot and shoved her back, causing her to fall over. Cheetah quickly wrapped her tail around Diana, pulling her downwards as Cheetah rolled back onto her feet. She lunged at Diana again, barely scratching her shoulder as Diana tried to move out of the way. Diana winced in pain as she grasped the wound.

"So, you bleed. That means you can die."

"It doesn't have to be this way. I can appeal to the Pantheon. I can get Artemis to revoke her curse on you!"

"Do you honestly believe false promises can save you now?! Have the gods ever rescinded a curse?! Never!"

"They will make an exception for me! I am the daughter of Zeus. I can-"

"Enough!" Cheetah called out, kicking her aside. "The time for talk is at an end. Now, it's time to end this!"

Before she could perform another claw strike, a batarang struck her hand, causing her to recoil. She hissed, turning to see Batman standing there, reclaiming his batarang. Superman was in the process of freeing Gretta and Ferdinand, much to Cheetah's fury.

"No!"

"It's over Minerva," Batman told her.

Cheetah just snarled and charged at Batman, swinging her claws wildly at him. He did his best to dodge them, but her enhanced reflexes were too much for him. She got him several times before Diana grabbed her, pulling her back and trying to pin her.

"End this, Barbara!" Diana insisted. "This assault will gain you nothing!"

Cheetah just headbutted Diana, quickly knocking her back as Superman came up from behind and grabbed her arms.

"That's enough. You can either come quietly or-"

Cheetah then dug her claws into Superman's arm, causing him to cry out in pain as she spun around and slashed him across the chest. She tore through his suit and left gashes on his skin.

"Magic..." he cursed.

Cheetah smirked, moving into slash at him again. Superman used his super speed to dodge the rampant strikes, looking for an opening he could use. He tried taking a swing at her, but she quickly caught the fist and flipped him over her head. He stabilized himself in the air as Cheetah turned towards him. She hissed at him, ready to attack again, but that's when Batman intervened.

He threw a small canister at Cheetah, which exploded into a spray of what looked like dried herbs. Cheetah's nostrils flared and she coughed, stumbling slightly. She then shook her head, looking somewhat dizzy and disoriented. Diana took the opportunity to punch her as hard as she could. Cheetah went flying hard into the wall, rebounding off and falling to the ground, unconscious.

"Forgive me Barbara…" Diana lamented. "I hope one day I can help you."

Superman placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I know you will."

Diana smiled a little in response.

…

Later, Cheetah was collected by the authorities and carted off. She snarled, her instincts kicking in as she tried to free herself from her restraints.

"Don't bother, sweetheart!" one of the guards in the transport truck called out. "Those restraints were made to hold stronger freaks than you."

Cheetah snarled at the guards in response. As the truck rounded its next corner, it suddenly ran over some spikes discretely planted on the road, causing its tires to blow. The truck then swerved before crashing into a lamppost, causing the drivers to get taken out by the airbags, and the guards to go on alert. Just then, there was a knocking at the door. The guards looked at each other in confusion before slowly approaching the door. They opened it, and were almost immediately shot in the head. Once the guards were dead, Cheetah looked outside and saw Mercy Graves holding a smoking gun.

"Barbara Ann Minerva?" She asked.

Cheetah was stunned.

"How… How do you know my name? No one knows my name anymore."

"Lex Luthor has his resources. In fact, he's wanting to offer you a job."

"A job?"

"It's got some great fringe benefits. Including using Wonder Woman as a scratching post."

Cheetah smirked, then held out her cuffed wrists.

"When can I start?"


	38. Rise of the Rogues

_Chapter 38: Rise of the Rogues_

It was a peaceful afternoon at S.T.A.R. Labs. Barry was in the midst of playing four simultaneous games at the same time. After scoring another point in ping pong against Cisco, he sped over to a chess board where he moved his rook to Dr. Wells' bishop. He then sped over to a TV, where Victor was playing a round of Mortal Kombat. He hit the controls at high speed managing to land a few blows before zooming over to Caitlin, who had an Operation Game out on a table.

"This game isn't even remotely anatomically correct," She commented.

"That's not the point, Dr. Snow," Barry remarked.

"Mr. Allen is correct," Dr. Wells agreed. "We are attempting to test his ability to handle various tasks at super speed, utilizing cognitive reasoning, hand-eye coordination, and precision."

"That, and Operation was the only board game I could find in the breakroom," Cisco added.

…

Meanwhile at CCPD headquarters, Joe was at his desk looking through some old case files. As he skimmed through them, he found the file for Nora Allen's murder. The second he laid eyes on it, a flood of memories came back, including young Barry's pleas to him about his father's innocence. He closed his eyes, leaning back and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Headache, Joe?" Eddie's voice asked.

Joe looked up and saw Eddie walking up to him.

"No, just looking over some old cases."

Eddie took a look.

"The Nora Allen case. Heard about that. Real shame. Wonder what made the husband snap like that."

"Starting to think otherwise."

"Really? Why the change of heart? Didn't you work that case?"

"Yeah, but Barry was insistent that his dad was innocent. Said there was something in his house that night."

"Some_thing?_"

"A man in yellow, moving too fast to see. I thought he was just a kid in shock, but now..."

"We do live in a world of gods and monsters," Eddie conceded. "Maybe there was something."

"That's what I hope to find out. Give me a hand?"

"I can try, but this weird stuff… it's not my forte. You need someone with a bit more brain power than me."

Joe pondered for a minute, remembering something that might help.

"I think I know just the one."

…

Elsewhere, an armored truck was driving down the street as a man on a motorcycle surveyed the scene.

"A hundred and eighty two seconds, gentlemen," he directed.

The biker then took off after the car, soon being flanked by a second biker that drove on the other side of the truck.

"Hey," the truck driver let out. "I think we got something."

Before the two truck drivers could react, a pick up truck pulled backwards out of an alley and drove right behind them. The two bikers grabbed cables from the pick up and hooked them onto the armored truck. The pick up then slammed on the brakes, bringing the armored truck to a stop.

"Alright boys, let's take it through the paces," the leader instructed, getting off his bike and walking over to the pick up. "Scudder, the cameras. Harkness, keep the guards from doing something stupid. Mick-"

"Yeah, yeah, look out," Mick grumbled. "You said I could torch something."

"Patience," the leader replied, pulling out a liquid nitrogen pack from the truck. "All in good time. A hundred and fifty eight seconds to go."

The one named Harkness wne to the front of the armored truck, opening the door and pulling the driver out, punching him in the face.

"This is a 211!" the second driver reported. "211! We are-"

Suddenly, Harkness whipped something out of his wrist, revealed to be a boomerang, that hit the second driver across the face before shattering the window and whipping back around to him.

"That might be a problem," Harkness reported.

"Relax," the leader replied. "Still have a hundred and forty nine seconds."

The leader then started spraying the back of the armored truck with liquid nitrogen, slowly freezing it over.

…

Back at S.T.A.R. Labs, Dr. Miller was taking notes on Barry's behavior, her chair parked behind the main console where she was out of the way. As she wrote, she took note of a red light that began blinking on the console.

"Excuse me, is this red light important? It's saying something about a 211."

"211?" Barry repeated. "That's an armed robbery in progress. Where's it happening?"

Kari took a look.

"An armored car in downtown Central City."

"It seems duty calls," Dr. Wells noted. "Guess we'll have to continue this experiment later."

"Guess so," Barry agreed.

"Need some back up?" Victor offered.

"Nah, I got this."

Barry quickly grabbed his Flash suit and sped off.

…

Back at the armored car, the leader had frozen the door enough so he could ram into it, knocking it down. Before he could do anything else, the Flash ran onto the scene and began knocking down the robbers, even speeding into the truck and knocking him to the street. The leader pulled off his mask in irritation. Mick saw the Flash's presence and was furious.

"Fry, you freak!" he yelled, firing a flame thrower he had brought with him.

Flash easily evaded the flames, speeding around Mick and decking him easily. Harkness threw one of his boomerangs to try and hit him, but Flash easily snagged it.

"You're joking, right?"

Mick fired his flame thrower at the pick up, setting it on fire and causing it to explode. The blast knocked Flash back, allowing the four of them to escape on the two bikes. Flash shook his head as he picked himself up, groaning in pain.

"It's gonna be one of those days…"

…

Joe came running into STAR Labs, where Iris was helping Caitlin apply burn ointment onto some of Barry's burns. Kari was taking notes of his accelerated healing as this went on, Dr. Wells peeking over her shoulder to see what she had.

"Barry, you alright?" Joe asked.

"Fine," Barry reassured. "Believe me I've had worse."

Caitlin opened a new tube of cream, rubbing it onto a rather nasty wound.

"By my estimation, he should be properly healed within the next two hours."

"Really?" Kari asked. "My estimation puts it at one hour and 12 minutes."

"Really?" Caitlin replied. "Where are you getting your numbers?"

Kari showed Caitlin her calculations as Joe sat down next to Iris.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Four men attacked an armored car," Barry explained. "There was a man with a flamethrower, another with, I kid you not, boomerangs, and another with a liquid nitrogen pack. I'm not sure what the fourth was doing"

"Any idea who they are?"

"Actually, one of them took off his mask. I saw his face."

"Alright, I'll gather a few perp books and have you take a look, once you're a bit less crispy."

"Sounds good."

"I'll keep an eye on him," Iris volunteered.

"Sounds good," Joe replied. "Uh, Dr. Miller, got a minute?"

Kari looked up, surprised. She gave a nod, handing Caitlin her findings before rolling over to Joe. He took hold of the handles of her chair, rolling her out of the Cortex.

"Everything alright, Detective?"

"Yeah, I was just wanting a second opinion on something."

"I'll try and help. What do you need?"

…

Meanwhile in an abandoned warehouse just outside the city, the four criminals reconvened to discuss what happened. The second they got there, Mick turned on the leader.

"Why didn't you mention a freakin' Leaguer showing up?!"

"A naive hope that petty criminals like us would go unnoticed by the likes of the Flash. A mistake. One I won't repeat."

"The great Leonard Snart actually admits to making a mistake," Scudder quipped. "Never thought the day would come."

"I woulda had the blighter," Harkness insisted. "Next time, he won't catch it. It'll slice off 'is fingers."

"The man can break the sound barrier before breakfast," Snart remarked. "You honestly think a little boomerang is gonna stop him?"

"Ah, ya might be right. Maybe it's time I upgraded. Mick 'had' a flamethrower afta all, big step up from gasoline an a box ah matches. Maybe I cin git somein ta add a little kick ta my babies."

Scudder paused for a moment, considering something.

"Perhaps it is time to step up our game."

"Ya got something in mind?" Snart asked.

Scudder smiled slightly

"As a matter of fact."

…

Back at CCPD, Barry ran up to Joe, seeing him talking with Kari at his desk. She had a file in hand, which she closed when he approached.

"Barry," Joe greeted. "How're you feeling?"

"Better. Hey Dr. Miller. Fancy seeing you here."

"Just doing a favor for Detective West," she explained. "Nothing major."

"Ah."

"So," Joe spoke up, pulling out a book of mugshots. "You said you could ID one of the perps."

"Yeah."

Barry took the book and began flipping through it at super speed, finally stopping on one particular page.

"There. That's him."

Joe took a look, and his face grew grim.

"Leonard Snart."

"Snart?" Eddie's voice repeated. "Did you just say Snart?"

"Hey, Eddie," Barry greeted. "You know this guy?"

"You might say that. Snart was pulling a job out in Keystone before I transfered. Me and a few other officers tried bringing him in, but all we got for our troubles were 3rd degree burns and frostbite. And don't even get me started on those boomerangs."

"Sounds like these guys have a motief," Barry remarked.

"They're dangerous, there's no doubt about that."

"He was a problem around here too," Joe added. "His dad was a cop, and a bad one. Steered him down the wrong path. Shows up in town every six months to do a job with his boys. They pull it off and skip town."

"Well, that was before the Flash came into town," Barry reassured.

"Yeah well nothing against the Flash," Eddie commented. "But I hope he doesn't get to them before I do."

Kari let out a small cough, reminding everyone of her presence.

"Should I just… come back later?"

"Probably so," Joe suggested. "Keep the file, though."

She nods, then rolls off. Barry watched her go, giving Joe a look.

"What's the file for?"

"Meta case," Joe answered. "Wanted her to help look into it. I figured you'd have your hands full with Snart and his Rogues."

"Right," Barry replied, heading towards his lab. "Better get on that."

…

Back at the warehouse, Scudder led his fellow Rogues into an area that was marked off with opaque plastic sheeting. There was even a sign duct taped to it that read "Stay Out Mick". Mick growled at it, ripping it off as they all followed him inside.

"In my infinite time off, I've done a bit of collecting," Scudder explained. "Nothing major, just a few trinkets to make the jobs a bit more… exciting."

Harkness passed a table and saw several small circular devices on it.

"What are these things?"

"Micro explosives," Scudder answered. "Small as a penny, but the blast radius of ten packs of C-4."

"Blimey. I could do some damage with these."

"Indeed you could. Just, try not to blow your own hand off."

Harkness just scoffed as he took out a few boomerangs, working to place the explosives on them. Mick meanwhile saw a strange looking gun with a red gas tank attached to it. He picked it up to get a feel for it.

"What's this thing do?"

"Thought you might like that," Scudder remarked. "Fires highly concentrated, combustible liquid fuel that ignites on contact with the air. Instant flames."

"Awesome."

Mick aimed it at a stack of old boxes and fired, shooting a stream of fire that ignited them instantly. He cackled in enjoyment, savoring the flames. That's when Scudder grabbed another gun off the table, aiming it at the blaze.

"You all might want to cover your eyes."

The two did so as Scudder unleashed a white torrent of flames onto the burning boxes. Surprisingly, these white flames didn't make the fire worse, it completely froze it over. When it was over, everyone looked at the frozen boxes, beyond confused.

"Okay mate, wot the hell?"

"I'll admit, this particular device is somewhat of a mystery to me. The white fire it emits burns cold, almost reaching absolute zero."

Snart took hold of it, looking it over. Scudder took the opportunity to hand him a pair of goggles.

"These should help."

Snart took the goggles and placed them over his eyes.

"Nice fit. Though what's left for you?"

"Well I did save something special for myself."

Scudder went over to a box and opened it up, revealing an orange and green jumpsuit.

"Something from my days at S.T.A.R. Labs."

"What is it?" Snart asked.

"Quantum reflector suit. It allows me to manipulate quantum fields in reflective images, allowing me to travel between them."

"So what?" Harkness chimed in. "you can walk through mirrors or something?"

"Something like that. Perhaps a demonstration is in order."

Scudder slipped on the suit and turned towards a broken window. He ran at it and dove right into the glass, vanishing.

"Crikey!" Harkness exclaimed.

"Impressive," Snart commended.

Scudder then reemerged from another mirror, standing before the group.

"And that's just a small sample."

"I think we can put this to good use," Snart mused.

…

Caitlin sat in her office, looking over a photograph. She let out a sigh, setting it back down on her desk. As she got back to work, Vic came walking into the room.

"Hey Caitlin, have you seen my dad? He wanted to work on my weapons systems."

"Sorry, I haven't. I think he's helping Dr. Wells in the storage room."

"Ah." Victor then noted the picture on the desk, seeing it was of Caitlin and some guy holding each other. "Is that your fiance? The one who died?"

Caitlin paused, then sighed and nodded.

"Ronnie Raymond. He was there that night. He went into the accelerator, trying to find a way to redirect the power. He ended up getting trapped inside… we never even got his body."

"Aw man. I'm sorry."

"Hey, you lost something too. You lost your body, I lost my soul..."

"Sometimes, I gotta remind myself I'm not the only one who lost something that night… still, we both did gain one thing."

"What's that?"

"A chance to help people in ways we never thought possible. Me through the League, you through Barry."

"Yeah. Life has a funny way of working things out like that, doesn't it?"

"I guess so."

…

Kari sat in her lab, the file out on her desk as she worked on several things at once. As she did that, her desk phone buzzed, prompting her to hit the speaker phone button with her pen.

"Miller," she greeted.

"_Dr. Miller, there's a Detective Joe West from CCPD here to see you._"

"Send him up."

She then hung up, returning to her work. Joe walked into the lab, looking around at the chaos and whistling.

"And I thought Barry was messy."

"I am what the scuttlebutt around the breakroom have dubbed a 'disaster scientist'," Kari declared. "I simply enjoy having multiple projects in order to keep myself occupied."

"Find enough room in there for our project?"

"The Allen case, yes." She shoved herself across the room, turning her chair sharply so she was in front of a large filing cabinet. "I began looking into any extranormal cases from about 15 years ago, around the time of Nora's murder. I came up empty."

"All these aliens and whatever around the world and nothing from then? How is that possible?"

"Let me correct that: I mean that there are no meta-human cases from 15 years ago."

"No metahumans at all?"

"None. The first metas didn't come around until the particle accelerator went off."

"Which didn't happen until recently."

"Exactly. Even worse, the only metas on record that can hit that kind of speed is Flash. However, I HIGHLY doubt that Barry was the one who killed his mom."

"Agreed. So, what? We're back at square one?"

"Well, yeah. However… I did find something. Around the same time as Nora's murder, there was serious power fluctuations and reports of floating liquid, like what multiple people reported when the particule accelerator went off. I'm wondering… could these events be linked somehow?"

"Could be. Fortunately, I know who we can ask."

…

Meanwhile at the Central City Museum of History, Scudder walked into the building. He brushed passed a guard, slipping a small mirror onto his belt.

"Sorry," he apologized, walking towards the mens restroom.

Once inside, he slipped off the trenchcoat he was wearing, revealing his orange and green jumpsuit. It also had a hood with green goggles and a belt holding two blasters. Once his equipment was secure, he dove into the bathroom mirror, which rippled like water as he vanished into it.

…

In the security room, the guard Scudder bumped into sat down to begin his shift at the monitors. As he sat down, Scudder stepped out of the planted mirror, immediately knocking the guard out. He then set the guard down in the chair, shoving it aside and allowing Scudder to work.

"Alright, Snart, I'm in. Working to shut down cameras and motion sensors."

"_Good work, Scudder. Harkness, deal with the guards around the target. Discreetly._"

"_Can do, mate."_

…

Out on the museum floor, Harkness was dressed in a blue outfit and jacket, under which were a series of boomerangs tucked into pockets on his shirt. He soon approached three guards in front of a large diamond that was on display.

"Afternoon gentlemen," He greeted.

Upon seeing him, the guards began ushering him away. He smirked as they led him right into the security office. Once they were inside, Scudder knocked out two while Harkness punched out the third.

"Guards dealt with, discreetly," Harkness declared.

"Your cue, Snart," Scudder reported.

…

At the front door, Snart walked in the door in a blue parka and the cold gun's goggles. Mick was right next to him, dressed in a grey jacket and pants, a pair of red goggles over his eyes and the heat gun at his hip. They strolled right inside the museum, being noticed by a pair of guards. The guards walked towards them, much to Mick's chagrin.

"They're trying to stop us."

"They're all yours, Mick," Snart declared.

"Excuse me, sir-"

Mick then whipped out his heat gun and fired on the two guards, causing them both to burst into flames. Mick cackled at the blaze as the two criminals continued inside.

"I love this thing!"

"Let's stay focused. No doubt CCPD knows we're here. If not them, then the Flash."

"Bring them on! I'll roast them all!"

"_And Mick's goin' off agin,_" Harkness groaned. "_Typical._"

"Just stick to the plan," Snart instructed.

…

"How long?" Wells asked as he and Silas stood in the storage room.

"I… I don't know," Silas admitted.

"Let me rephrase. How long has this equipment been missing?!"

"I don't know!"

"Silas, do you realise the potential danger these weapons could pose to the city? To Barry?!"

"Believe me, I am well aware of that, having been the one who constructed half of them! However, I was under the impression our security actually meant something."

"Well, apparently not. Now, I suggest you figure out exactly what was taken and who took it before S.T.A.R. Lab's already tarnished reputation is sullies even further!"

Just then, an alarm started sounding throughout the facility. The two just looked up, a sense of dread washing over the pair.

"That can't be good," Silas let out.

…

Inside the cortex, Victor looked at the console to see what was going on.

"Robbery in progress, Central City Museum," he reported.

"Contact Barry and let him know," Wells instructed.

"Right. Yo Barry, you there?"

"_Got the report from CCPD, I'm en route now. Want to join me?_"

"Would be happy to."

Victor opened up a Boom Tube and hopped through.

"Victor, wait!" Silas tried to stop.

It was too late however, as the Boom Tube closed up behind him.

…

At the museum, the four criminals reconvened at the diamond display, eying it maliciously.

"It's beautiful," Scudder commended.

"And it's ours," Snart declared.

Snart used his cold gun to blast the case, shattering it and leaving the diamond untouched. He picked it up smiling. Just then, a Boom Tube opened up, allowing Cyborg to leap in and aim his cannon at the four rogues.

"Alright boys, hands in the air! Now!"

They all raised their hands, turning to face Cyborg.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Tin Man," Snart remarked. "Not the Leaguer I was expecting, but you'll do."

"Alright, snowman. Show me what you got."

Before Cyborg could fire a shot, Snart shot his cold gun at his cannon, freezing it over.

"What the-"

Harkness then took the opportunity to throw one of his explosive boomerangs at Cyborg's frozen arm, blowing it off. Cyborg cried out in pain as he knelt over, allowing Snart to aim his gun at him. Just as he fired, Flash entered the room and pushed him out of the way, allowing him to get hit with a stream of cold. Flash tumbled onto the ground before grabbing Cyborg and speeding them behind a pillar.

"You ok?" Flash asked.

"Nothing a little… spit and polish can't fix," Cyborg replied, grunting with each sentence. "How about you?"

"It stings. Like, really stings."

"Create some friction, it'll warm you up."

Just then, Scudder appeared in front of them, aiming his blasters at them and opening fire.

"Later!" Flash let out, grabbing Cyborg and moving out of the way.

As Flash rounded the corner, Scudder seemed to appear again, opening fire as well.

"What the hell?!" Flash questioned, barely dodging the blasts.

"He's everywhere!" Cyborg exclaimed. "How is he doing that?!"

"Hard light holograms, Scudder informed. "Adapted from my reflective technology. I believe your father helped me perfect it… Victor."

"What?!"

Before Scudder could respond, Mick stepped forward and tried firing at them, causing Flash to accidentally drop Victor as he tumbled to the ground. They both landed hard as the four villains surrounded them.

"Nice try, kid," Snart told him. "Thanks for playing."

Before he could fire, the CCPD began to arrive, with Eddie barely waiting for the car to stop before climbing out.

"Eddie, wait!" Joe called out as Eddie stormed in.

"Leonard Snart, you are under arrest!"

Snart just spun around and opened fire on Eddie, causing him to roll out of the way of the blast before opening fire. The bullet missed as Harkness tossed a boomerang.

"Catch this!"

He threw it right at Eddie, Flash noticing the blinking red light on the metal projectile. Flash instantly ran towards it and caught it, throwing it just as it exploded. He, the CCPD, and Eddie were all thrown back by the force of the explosion, their ears ringing and several of them suffering from severe burns. Slowly, Flash pulled himself up and lumbered over to Cyborg.

"Vic… Boom Tube us out..."

Cyborg slowly activated his systems and opened up a Boom Tube right under them, allowing them to escape. Snart and the others took advantage of the dazed state of the CCPD and made their escape as well.

"That was awesome!" Mick cheered.

"For once, I agree with ya, mate!" Harkness declared. "I could get use ta this!"

"Agreed," Snart concurred.

…

Back at S.T.A.R. Labs, Barry was being tended to for his burns while Victor's plating was being examined for damage. They watched as his arm began to literally rebuild itself, taking bits of metal from all around the lab to reconstruct the missing limb.

"That would be pretty cool if it wasn't because of terrible circumstances," Cisco commented.

"Eh, I've had worse," Victor dismissed. "How's Barry?"

"Skin still feels numb," Barry commented.

"It's presenting itself as third degree frostbite," Caitlin relayed. "It's slowing your healing. To be honest, if your cells weren't regenerating at the rate they are, you'd be much worse off."

"I'd feel better if I knew what those guys had," Barry admitted.

"The guy with the weird light things, he said that my dad helped him build it," Victor recalled.

Barry turned towards Silas as he stood in the doorway with Wells' chair next to him.

"Silas, is this true?" Barry asked.

Silas let out a breath.

"The man you encountered… his name is Samuel Scudder. He was a colleague here at S.T.A.R. Labs."

"Specializing in weapons?" Barry asked, getting to his feet.

"It was never my intention! He was a brilliant quantum physicist with tremendous ideas. However, we later discovered he planned on weaponizing our projects and selling them to the army. When we realized this, he was fired, and his creations were locked away to be forgotten."

"Until today," Wells added. "It would seem in the wake of the accelerator malfunction, Scudder saw fit to abscond with his designs, as well as other experimental devices we had in storage."

"Including miniaturized explosives and guns that spew fire and ice," Barry deduced. "Weapons that killed two security guards and nearly killed members of the CCPD today."

"Exactly," Wells nodded. "Thus, they must be recovered post-haste."

"Right," Barry agreed. "We'll start with those guns. Anything that powerful has to have a power source we can track."

"Liking the way you think," Cisco replied, manning his keyboard. "The gun pretty much functions as a mobile cryo engine, so finding areas of decreased temperature shouldn't be too hard."

"In the meantime, we need to prepare for whatever these guys throw at us next," Barry cautioned.

…

Back at the warehouse, the four criminals were looking over their ill gotten prize.

"Look at the size of that beauty," Harkness commented. "How much do you think something like that would be worth?"

"Couple hundred million by my guess," Scudder replied.

"Who cares about the diamond? We should think bigger!" Harkness insisted. "With these babies, there's no safe we can't crack, no museum we can't steal. This city will be ours for the taking!"

"Getting a little ahead of ourselves aren't we?" Snart asked, fiddling with his gun. "I agree that with weapons like these, no one can stop us. No one, except the Flash. And now that we've injured one of his, he'll be hunting for us."

"So we snuff him out before he snuffs us," Mick guessed.

"Exactly. Once the Flash is gone, Central City will be our personal playground, where we can do and take whatever we want. But only after we kill the Flash."

"And what's to stop the League from stepping in?" Scudder questioned. "There's more than one of their ilk in this city, or have you forgotten the Tin Man."

"I haven't forgotten," Snart reassured. "Taking out the Flash will be a warning to any other super saps hoping to take over. You wear a mask over your face," Snart fired a blast at a nearby chair, freezing it and causing it to shatter. "We freeze it off."

…

Back at S.T.A.R. Labs, Wells was in his office, going over the inventory list with a tense expression. As he worked, Joe walked in, pushing Kari as he did.

"Dr. Wells?" He called out.

"Detective," Wells greeted. "Barry has fully healed from his wounds and is currently-"

"I'm actually here to talk to you," Joe shared.

"Really? Well, what can I help you with?"

"We actually had some questions for you, if you don't mind," Kari chimed in.

"I suppose not. What did you want to ask?"

"It's about a case I'm reopening," Joe explained. "The murder of Nora Allen, Barry's mother."

"I see. Well, I'm willing to lend what aid I can if it means getting closure for Barry."

Kari pulled the file out of her lap, opening it up.

"I've read over the case file myself," Kari told him. "Single stab wound to the heart, Henry Allen covered in his wife's blood. All seems like a normal case of a husband lashing out, until we get to Barry's witness statement. He describes a 'tornado of red and yellow lightning, with a man in yellow inside'. He blinks, and he's several blocks down the street. Now, I know I haven't been in the scientific field as long as you have, but in all of my research into xenobiology, only one being has been able to move that fast."

"We were wondering if it was possible if someone with Barry's 'abilities' killed Nora," Joe added.

"Possible, except for one problem. This event happened fifteen years ago, which is long before the particle accelerator was built, much less suffered it's unfortunate fate."

"Maybe, or maybe not," Kari chimed in. "Around the time of Nora's murder, there were reports of power surges, as well as cases of 'floating water', much like what happened last year. It makes me wonder if the S.T.A.R. Labs Accelerator wasn't your first go at the project."

"I see… well, let me assure you it was."

"When did you move to town, Dr. Wells?" Joe questioned.

Wells gave Joe a bit of a look before sliding off his glasses.

"Something tells me you already know, detective. Tell me, are you investigating Nora Allen's murder, or me?"

"Just asking a question, Doctor."

"I need to help Barry with his search. You want something to investigate? Tess Morgan. Look her up."

With that, Wells rolled away, leaving the two investigators alone.

…

Meanwhile, once Victor's arm was regrown, he went looking for his dad, finding him in the storage room.

"You doing alright?" He asked, getting Silas' attention.

"Victor, I didn't hear you come in."

"Look, from what you told me, that Scudder guy was a jerk. You can't blame yourself for what he and Snart are doing with that tech."

"Actually, I can." Silas turned to Victor, removing his glasses. "When S.T.A.R. Labs was closed down, Dr. Wells tasked me with destroying all of the dangerous tech here in storage. It was my responsibility, but I had… other concerns."

"You mean me?"

"I was trying everything in my power to save you, to salvage what little familial connection we had, and trying to make you as comfortable as possible in a mechanical body that was all my doing. That became my one and only focus."

Victor was honestly surprised by this. He knew his father was regretful of what happened, but to hear the lengths he went to in making sure he was alright, it was shocking to say the least. Instantly, Victor stepped forward and hugged him. Silas was surprised, just standing there stunned.

"You were doing what any father would do in your place," Victor assured him. "Don't beat yourself up. There's been enough of that already."

Silas just smiled as he returned the hug.

"Thank you, son."

…

Back in the cortex, Cisco was still searching for the cold gun's energy signature, but was also working with Barry to identify the rest of the culprits in the gang.

"We have Snart, the man with the cold gun," Barry listed off. "Then there's Scudder with his hard light gun, a man with boomerangs, and a man with a very large fire gun,"

"Sounds like quite the crew," Cisco remarked. "Shouldn't be too hard to ID Captain Cold's buddies though."

"Captain Cold?"

"What? He's got a cold gun, it fits."

"Oh boy," Caitlin let out. "You've been wanting to do this since we started this whole investigation, didn't you?"

"Eh, pretty much. Hey, since there are four guys here, you can name one."

"I'll pass."

"Your loss," Cisco replied as a blip appeared on his screed. "Got a hit on one of them. Mick Rory. Big time arsonist. Set his house on fire when he was about 16. Since then, he's been obsessed with fire."

"Guess he's a real fire bug," Barry noted.

"Obvious choice for the heat gun," Cisco agreed. "Here's the thing though. Both the cold and heat guns are designed to fire at their maximum temperature. For Snart's, it's absolute zero, the complete lack of motion in molecules. For Rory's, it's absolute hot, the hottest temperature an object can reach."

"So how does that help us?" Barry asked.

"Since the two are at the opposite ends of the temperature spectrum, if the two were to cross beams, they would cancel each other out."

"Cross beams? What, like Ghostbusters?"

"That movie is surprisingly scientifically accurate," Caitlin quipped.

"So yeah, cross the beams and both Captain Cold and… Heatwave, get the wind knocked out of them," Cisco declared

"Heatwave?" Barry asked.

"Well it was either that or fire bug," Cisco retorted as another blip appeared on the screen. "Got the fourth one. Digger Harkness, ex-special forces for the Australian SIS. After being discharged, he became a soldier for hire for just about anyone. His M.O, razor sharp boomerangs."

"Yeah, I noticed," Barry replied. "Now, he's outfitted them with micro explosives."

"What are you gonna call this one?" Caitlin questioned. "Captain Boomerang?"

"No, I was gonna go with… Kaboom Boomerang…" Cisco instantly felt the regret coming out of his mouth. "You know what, Captain Boomerang works. Let's just use that."

"That just leaves Scudder," Barry recognized. "What are you thinking of naming him?"

"If I may interject," Scudder called out from the entrance of the cortex. "I've personally taken to the name 'Mirror Master'."

"Shit!" Cisco let out.

"How did you get in here?" Caitlin asked.

"Apparently, your security is still quite poor," Mirror Master remarked. "Now then, where is Silas Stone?"

"Who?" Cisco asked. "Never heard of him."

"Is that so?" Snart, AKA Captain Cold declared as he stepped out from behind Scudder, Heatwave and Captain Boomerang following suit. "Well then, perhaps we just need to jog your collective memories."

Heatwave raised his heat gun towards the three, prompting them all to raise their hands. Before anything more could happen, Caitlin spoke up.

"Silas Stone no longer works for S.T.A.R. Labs," she insisted. "He left for a better position in Jump City."

"Well that's a shame," Cold remarked, motioning Heatwave to lower his gun. "I guess we'll just have to supplement. Mick, grab the girl."

Mick grabbed Caitlin.

"Hey, hey!" Barry shouted. "Leave her alone!"

"Back off, kid!" Mick threatened, aiming the gun at her.

"Now, the five of us are going to take our leave. Try to follow, and… well, you get the idea."

Mirror Master then pulled out a tiny mirror and tossed it to the ground, allowing them to leap through as Captain Boomerang threw a boomerang around the room before shattering the mirror behind them, preventing them from following. The two looked at the now shattered mirror in shock.

"Mirror Master..." Cisco repeated. "Fitting..."

Barry just gave him a look in response.

"Sorry."

…

At CCPD, Eddie was skimming through various case files involving Leonard Snart as Joe came walking in. the second Eddie saw him, he jumped to his feet.

"Joe, there you are. Where have you been?"

"Working another case, but that's not important right now. Just got word that Snart and his boys just kidnapped a girl from S.T.A.R. Labs."

"What? Why?"

"Not sure, but I'm assuming we're about to find out."

He gestured up to the TV, where is showed Captain Cold, Mirror Master, Heatwave, and Captain Boomerang standing around a terrified Caitlin.

"_Greetings, citizens of Central City," _Snart addressed. "_I am Leonard Snart. But you can call me Captain Cold. I'm gonna make this very simple for everyone. All we want is the Flash. Porter and Main, tonight, sundown. Come out, and come alone. No Leaguers, no CCPD, just you. Or this woman dies." _

"_No, don't come for me!" _Caitlin begged. "_Stay away!"_

The broadcast then cut out, leaving the two detectives concerned and determined.

"I need all available officers to Porter and Main!" Eddie ordered.

…

Across town, watching the footage through the window of an electronic's store, a homeless man perked at the sound of Caitlin's voice. Long, greasy hair parted to reveal wild eyes, ones that almost seemed to be devoid of pupils.

"Caitlin…."

…

Back at S.T.A.R. Labs, Barry had finished watching and instantly became irritated.

"Any way we can trace that video?" He asked.

"Working on it now," Cisco replied.

"You know this is probably a trap, right?" Victor cautioned.

"I know, but I can't let them hurt her."

"But what about your meet and beat with the Rogues Gallery?" Cisco questioned.

"I'll be there," Barry reassured. "It'll be up to you two to find Caitlin. Bring her home."

"You can count on us," Cyborg reassured.

Barry nodded in response, then zipped into his suit.

"Uh, no offense Barry, but shouldn't we call in some help?" Cisco asked. "Like Batman? Or the fish guy? Or Superman? He could just punch these guys out with a flick."

"The League has their own problems to deal with. Besides, Central City is my turf, and my city. I will defend it, no matter what."

"Just… be careful out there, ok pal?"

"Count on it," Barry replied, pulling his mask on.

He then zipped out of the cortex to face the Rogues.

…

At the warehouse, Mick was tying Caitlin to a chair to ensure she couldn't escape.

"You're a friend of his, huh?" Mick questioned, "He's fast... Like fire. Fire, it's undefinable. Heat, light, energy. It's an evolution when things burn."

"You're sick," Caitlin snarled.

"Maybe you're the sick ones," Mick argued. "You ever think about that?"

"No, you're definitely the rat bag in this lot," Harkness declared, sharpening a boomerang.

"Who asked you?" Mick snapped.

He finished tying her up, Caitlin taking note of the burns covering his hands.

"You've got third-degree burns," She pointed out. "Are those from the house fire? The one that killed your family?"

"No, these… These came later. You see the thing about that fire, it revealed my true self, showed me who I really am." He picked up his flame gun, hefting it in one hand thoughtfully. "I wonder what your Flash will reveal when I burn his suit and skin off."

"Do whatever you want to me, but leave him alone."

"You and this Flash must be really close if you're willing to die for him, hmm?" Mick noted, turning the gun on so a small flame gathered at the tip. "You want me to show you who you really are? That'd be fun. Show you who you... Really are.

"Mick," Snart snapped, getting his attention. "Time to go.

"I just finished the rigging on the door," Skudder declared. "Good think we still had that stash of C-4."

Before Caitlin could say anything else, a rag was forced into her mouth, gagging her and cutting off any cries.

"Just sit tight," Snart told her. "And pray the next people that come through this door are us."

…

At Porter and Main, police barricades were set up to keep civilians away from what everyone could only assume was going to be a massive fight. Just then, the Flash sped right past the cops, coming to a stop in the middle of the street, waiting for his opponents to arrive. He glanced back as Joe and Eddie, the former giving him a small nod of encouragement.

"The Scarlet Speedster!" Cold called out as he and the others came walking down the street. "Glad you could make it!"

"What can I say?!" Flash called back. "You gave me an offer I couldn't refuse!"

"Cute! So, any preference on how you'd like to die?! We're all itching to try something!"

"Surprise me!"

"Gotcha! Ready when you are!"

The four Rogues eached aimed their weapons at the Flash, who just clenched his fists as he eyed the four down. Finally, he darted forward, speeding right past the Rogues as they opened fire. As Flash circled around, Mirror Master created a few duplicates to try and shoot at him. Flash easily evaded their blasts as he ran up and punched through one of them, causing it to shatter like glass.

"That's new," Flash remarked before narrowly avoiding one of Heatwave's blasts.

He ran back into the fray, blowing past Cold and Boomerang.

"Cover me!" Cold ordered.

Boomerang nodded as he threw five boomerangs at once. Flash saw this and ran along a building trying to avoid them. He leapt off the building and landed on the roof of a car, quickly leaping off as the boomerangs connected, causing the car to explode. While Flash was doing that, Cold fired his gun along the street, hitting a fire hydrant and freezing the spewing water.

"Run on this," Cold remarked.

The second Flash's foot hit the frozen ground, he slid right towards the icy hydrant and crashed into it, knocking him to the ground.

"_Barry," _Silas' voice called out, to Flash's surprise.

"Dr. Stone?"

"_Are you alright?"_

"Yeah. You're just not the voice I'm used to."

"_I figured you could use some help taking down these weapons from the man who helped create them."_

"Got a plan for two of them. Get them to cross beams and cancel their guns out."

Flash saw Heatwave firing his gun at him, prompting him to speed out of the way just before the blast hit.

"It's everyone else I'm having a problem with."

…

In the warehouse district of the city, Victor and Cisco were continuing their search for Caitlin.

"Are you sure Caitlin's here, Cisco?" Victor asked.

"I was finally able to trace the video Captain Cold broadcast," Cisco answered.

"But there's over a dozen warehouses here."

"Yeah, but only one of them has had the heat on the last three nights. And I'm betting Mick Rory likes it hot."

As they approached the building, they were surprised to see the homeless man standing in front of the door. He had his hands on the door, and to the shock of both rescuers, both of his hands were on fire.

"Uh, hey man," Cisco greeted. "You doin alright?"

The fire suddenly stopped, and the homeless man lowered his arms.

"You need to get back," he warned. "It's not safe here."

"Bout to tell you the same thing," Cyborg replied. "We're in the middle of a rescue mission right now, so why not let us handle this?"

"No. We can't. You don't… you can't feel it… not like we can."

"We? You got a friend around here?" Cisco asked.

The homeless man shook his head, one hand clutching his skull.

"Just- Just listen to us. There are 27.846 kilograms of Composition C-4 hooked up to a titanium trip wire secured to the door."

Cyborg turned and did a scan of the door, hoping to get a glimpse inside.

"I think he's right. I'm detecting high grade explosives inside. And… our new friend here got it down to the decimal point."

"Snart must've rigged so it'd go off if anyone else beside them came back," Cisco deduced. "But how did you-?"

"We know things," the man insisted. "We can make the door safe, but you need to get back."

"What can you do?" Cyborg asked.

The man placed his hands back on the door, igniting them with fire once more. The fire started melting away at the door, and suddenly, the C-4 went off. The two just had time to scream before they realized that the man was literally absorbing the explosion into his body.

"Whoa…" the two let out at once.

When it was over, the man stumbled slightly, catching himself on the doorframe before shakily going inside. Cisco and Victor headed in after him, finding him approaching a tied up Caitlin. He grabbed the ropes binding her, yanking them apart like they were nothing before removing her gag.

"Are you alright, Caitlin?" He asked.

Caitlin didn't respond, she just stared at the man, her eyes slowly widening.

"...Ronnie?"

The man didn't answer. He just backed up as Caitlin got to her feet. Before anything more could be said, the man's head and hands burst into flames and he took off into the air, smashing through the ceiling as he made his escape. Cisco and Cyborg ran over towards Caitlin and helped her up.

"Are you alright?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah…" Caitlin barely let out.

"You sure?" Cisco asked. "What happened?"

"It was Ronnie..." She whispered. "I don't know how… but that was Ronnie. He's alive..."

…

Back with the Flash, he was forced to run up the side of a building to avoid the constant attacks from the Rogues, hoping to work out a plan for how to stop them. As the fight progressed, Iris arrived at the scene, looking around in fear.

"Barry…" She muttered. "Please be ok…"

Flash then started making his way down the building and onto the street, where he got shot in the back by one of Mirror Master's doubles. Flash tumbled to the ground as the four Rogues began surrounding him.

"Nice try, hero," Cold sneered. "I'd say better luck next time, but… well, you know."

Mirror Master aimed one of his blasters at him ready to fire. Suddenly, a stray bullet shot through the blaster, damaging it and knocking it out of his hand. The four turned to see Eddie holding a smoking gun and aiming it at the group. Flash took this chance to plow through the four of them, knocking them to the ground. Captain Boomerang quickly recovered as he tossed a boomerang at Flash, unaware that Flash had grabbed one of his and threw it at the same time. The two boomerangs collided and caused each other to explode, knocking him back.

As Boomerang fell to the ground, Flash turned back towards Mirror Master, who had just created three more duplicates that opened fire on him. Flash easily dodged the blasts, seeing that Mirror Master's doubles didn't cast shadows on the ground, prompting Flash to scan for one that did. Finally seeing one, he dared forward, socking Mirror Master right in the face and knocking him to the ground.

"Two down, two to go," Flash listed off.

He then turned to face Captain Cold and Heatwave, both of whom were priming their respective weapons.

"Looks like your lucks run out," Cold remarked.

Flash looked at the two, seeing they were on opposite sides of the street, aiming their guns at him. Thinking fast, he quickly came up with an idea. He slowly started walking towards the two rogues, who immediately opened fire on him. The intense heat and cold hit him instantly, causing him to cry out in pain as he made his way further and further down the street. Captain Cold and Heatwave just smirked maliciously as they poured the power on Flash. Once the two were right across from each other, Flash sped out of the way, causing the two streams to cross and create a massive shockwave that knocked them back. They both fell to the ground hard as Cold tried to reclaim his gun. Before he could, Eddie snagged it with his foot, kicking it away before aiming his pistol right at Cold's face.

"Not this time, Snart."

Cold just fell back in defeat as Flash approached Eddie.

"Thanks for the save, detective."

"Consider it returning the favor for the museum. It could have ended a lot worse."

"Let's just be glad it didn't."

With that, Flash sped off as Eddie proceeded to arrest the Rogues.

…

Later at S.T.A.R. Labs, Caitlin was getting a once over by Silas and Dr. Wells to make sure she was unharmed.

"How's she doing?" Barry asked, walking in.

"Physically unharmed, thank God," Silas answered.

"Ronnie..." Cailin let out. "He was there. He saved me.."

"Ronnie?" Barry repeated.

"Her fiance," Victor answered. "She insists that this homeless meta that helped us out was Ronnie."

"Real headcase," Cisco declared. "And that was before his head caught fire."

"His… head caught fire?" Barry questioned.

"Yeah, and his hands too," Cisco confirmed. "Melted right through the steel door."

"Whoa."

"Whether he's Ronnie Raymond or not, we should keep an eye out for him," Wells suggested. "As for you, Mr. Allen, you performed admirably tonight."

"Thanks."

"Go enjoy your evening," Silas insisted, grabbing the confiscated weapons. "I'm going make sure these are never used to harm an innocent again."

"Will do," Barry replied, speeding off.

As everyone left, Joe came in with Kari in tow. When Wells saw them, his face became serious.

"Detective. Dr. Miller. What can I do for you?"

"We're here to make amends," Joe explained. "I had Dr. Miller look up Tess Morgan."

"She was your research partner back in Maryland," Kari recalled.

"Yes," Wells confirmed. "We were... Married to the work as much as to each other. "

"Then she died, around the same time Nora did," Joe added. "Car accident, she never stood a chance."

Wells let out a long breath, which seemed to shake with long suppressed emotions.

"After the accident... I couldn't go back to work. Couldn't go back to our lab. "

"So you moved here," Kari pieced together, "where no one knew you or could remind you of what you'd lost. It must have been hard."

"It was…" Wells admitted. "I found it difficult, starting over, rebuilding, and what took me fourteen years Tess could have done in four, believe me, she... She…"

He had to take a moment to compose himself, removing his glasses and wiping his eyes.

"At the time of Nora Allen's murder, the particle accelerator that I would eventually create was but a notion, much less a reality, and so whomever or whatever is responsible for her death, it did not originate from me or from my work."

"I'm sorry we doubted you, but I hope we can still count on your help," Joe told him.

Wells chuckled, putting his glasses back on.

"You don't give up, do you?"

" Nope," Joe confirmed. "Not till I get my man. I owe that to Barry and to Henry."

"Barry is lucky to have you on his side, Joe."

"We'll find the man in yellow," Kari insisted. "Of that, I have no doubt."

…

Meanwhile, the four Rogues were being hauled away in a prison truck, with Mick being more than furious.

"I should've burned the entire city block down. But instead, I listened to you. We had the diamond, we had the weapons. We could've had everything. But you had your stupid plan. How is that stupid plan working out for us now?"

"It's hit a snag," Snart admitted. "We'll just have to adapt is all."

"How exactly are we gonna adapt when we're in the slammer?" Harkness questioned. "I don't know about you, but orange ain't my color."

Just then, the truck stopped abruptly, much to the confusion of the Rogues.

"What the-" Scudder let out.

Before Scudder could finish, the door suddenly began to shift, becoming solid gold. As the entire door became golden, a hammer smashed right through it, the pieces crumbling to the ground to reveal a brunette woman in a black leather suit. She dropped the hammer, golden hand prints left where she'd been holding it.

"I'm always cleaning up after you, aren't I, Leo?"

"Good to see you too, sis."

…

Meanwhile, Joe and Kari had returned to her lab to go over the case files, hoping to get a new angle on the investigation.

"I might have missed something," Kari suggested. "An unreported meta, or mislabeled files. Who knows."

"We'll figure this out," Joe assured her. "We know he exists, and we will find him."

Kair smiled in response. Just then, the power to the lab went out. Before either of the occupants could question it, the door to the lab was thrown open as a whirlwind of red lightning surrounded the two of them. Joe instantly pulled out his gun, but it was suddenly wrenched from his hand. Kari tried reaching for a panic button, but was yanked out of her chair and thrown across the lab. Through the lightning, the pair could see a blurry image of a man in yellow with glowing red eyes.

As instantly as the man had arrived, he quickly departed, leaving the two alone. Joe went over and helped Kari back into her chair. She was shaking in terror and clearly in shock. Joe was not much better, his hands shaking as he went to set her down. Just as he did, he stopped, seeing a scalpel embedded into the seat of the chair. Even more terrifying was that the scalpel was stabbed through a framed picture of Iris, one that sat on his mantel back home. There was also a note stabbed into the backrest that simply read "STAY AWAY".


	39. Full Metal Brawl

_Chapter 39: Full Metal Brawl_

After helping his father with the Rogue's weapons, Victor returned to his room, sitting down on his bed. His eyes fell on his school yearbook, which he picked up and held in his hand. He opened it, delicately flipping the pages to the sports. He stopped on the football page, where it showed him holding the championship trophy over his head. There were several inscriptions around the photo, calling him "Victory" and wishing him luck in the future.

"Man… this stuff feels like a lifetime ago… if only the guys could see me now."

Just then, Cyborg received an alert over his JL comms. He patched in, hearing Director Faraday's voice on the comms.

"_We have a code red! The DEO has been attacked!_"

Instantly, Cyborg opened a Boom Tube and leapt through.

…

At the DEO, Cyborg arrived to see both Flash and J'onn arriving. Faraday met them at the door, looking shaken.

"What happened?" Cyborg asked, joining up with the others.

"Dr. Miller's lab was attacked," Faraday answered.

Hearing that, J'onn instantly phased inside. The others followed the old fashioned way, finding the lab surrounded by guards and completely trashed. Joe was standing off to the side, still holding a trembling Kari.

"Kari, are you alright?" J'onn asked.

She didn't respond. Joe carefully handed her over to the martian, still shaking himself. When Flash laid eyes on Joe, panic overtook him.

"What happened?" Flash asked.

"The man in yellow," Joe answered.

"What?! He was here?!"

"He stole your mother's case file. He threatened Iris."

Flash's fist clenched at the mention of Iris' name.

"He's not gonna hurt her, Joe. He's not gonna hurt anyone else."

"He was so fast..." Kari whispered. "Like a blur… We could barely see him… He could have killed us..."

"It's alright, Kari," J'onn reassured, holding her closer and gently petting her head. "You're safe."

"All the same, I'd rather her be placed under DEO protection," Faraday insisted. "The same with the West family."

"With all due respect, Director Faraday," J'onn spoke up. "I do not know if your agents will be able to withstand this, 'man in yellow'."

"He may be right," Joe agreed. "If this thing's as fast as the Flash, you'd just be setting up agents to get killed."

"All the same, I'm not about to just stand by and let innocents be threatened," Faraday replied. "Besides, some defense is better than none at all."

"Then focus on the West Family," Kari insisted. "The man in yellow threatened them, not me."

"You're a priority, too," Faraday responded.

"I'll stay with her," J'onn volunteered. "I'll keep her safe. You have my word."

"Alright," Faraday allowed. "In the meantime, I'll see that a protective detail is put on the West Family. Discreetly, of course."

"I'll stay with Iris," Flash added. "I'm not letting this thing hurt anyone else I care about."

"I know you won't," Joe acknowledged.

"What about me?" Cyborg asked. "Anything I can do?"

"Not right now, no," Faraday told him. "We'll handle the in house investigation and clean up."

"Right…" Cyborg replied. "Well, let me know if anything comes up. I'll just… head back to S.T.A.R. Labs."

"Tell the others I'll be a bit busy," Flash requested. "I need to make sure everyone's okay."

"Sure," Cyborg replied, walking out.

…

Cyborg's Boom Tube had opened just outside of Central City, him wanting to walk the rest of the way back for a bit of fresh air. As he walked, he happened across Central City High, which seemed to be in the midst of a game.

"Hey, I didn't know there was a game today. Wonder who's playing?"

Cyborg used his cybernetic eye to zoom in to take a closer look. They seemed to be in the middle of a big game. Pulling his hood over his head and stuffing his hands in his hoodie pocket, he approached the fence, watching the game.

"The Hub City Hawks, huh?" Victor remarked. "Wondered how good those guys are."

He began scanning the players, his robotic mind already noting their strategies and the physical stats of the individual players right before his eye.

"Whoa… digital play by play."

On the field, one kid managed to catch a high flying ball and began running for the endzone. Cyborg checked his feed, going wide-eyed when he read the name: Jefferson Jackson.

"Jax?"

As Jax made it to the endzone, he threw the ball to the ground in excitement as the crowds began cheering. His teammates grabbed him, hoisting him onto their shoulders as the crowds began chanting "Jax" over and over again. Victor couldn't help but smirk as he leaned on the fence.

"Hard to believe that used to be me. The guys would probably break their backs if they tried to hoist me up now."

Victor started walking off, unaware that his presence didn't go unnoticed by Jax.

"Was that… no way…"

…

Later, Victor was looking at the trophy case inside, sighing at the menagerie of awards. As he looked at them, someone approached him from behind.

"Victor Stone. Thought I saw you out there."

Victor turned and saw Jax walking up to him.

"Jax. Hey man."

"Hey. where the heck have you been?"

"That… is a very long story."

"I got time. Promised my mom I'd wait for her before heading over to the celebration party at Big Belly Burger."

"Well… I guess the best way to start..." Victor removed his hoodie, "is with this."

Jax stepped back in surprise.

"You're… you're that Cyborg guy. The one in the Justice League!"

"Shh," Victor shushed. "Keep your voice down. But yeah, I am."

"Aw man… this is amazing. How did this happen?"

Well… it happened a few months back."

…

Meanwhile at Iris' apartment, the DEO had just finished setting up a surveillance detail outside as Barry came in to check on Iris. The second she saw him, they hugged.

"Is my dad ok?" She asked.

"He's fine, don't worry," Barry reassured.

"I still can't believe he's back. After all these years, why now?"

"I don't know. But I promise you, he's not taking anyone else from me, I promise."

The two shared a tender kiss, not wanting to let go for even a second.

"I hope you don't mind, but I volunteered to stay with you," Barry told her. "Keep you safe."

"Not at all."

"I can sleep on the couch, if that will-"

Iris cut him off with a kiss.

"My couch sucks," she told him. "You're not sleeping there."

"Oh…" Barry let out in surprise. "If you're sure."

"More than."

Barry smiled as the two kissed again.

…

"And that's the long and short of it," Victor concluded.

"Wow," Jax remarked. "That's… one hell of a story, man. At least that explains why you suddenly dropped out. We were all worried sick about you. There were even rumors you'd up and died."

"Came pretty close, but no. I'm still kicking."

"Better than ever I bet. You could probably drop-kick a tank now."

"Maybe. Never thought to try."

"Maybe you should. So, what brings you back to the old stomping ground? Thinking of coming back to school?"

"No, I just… I don't know why I stopped by to be honest."

"Everything alright? You seem… I dunno, lost?"

"Heh, I guess I am. I guess I've been feeling… conflicted I guess."

"How so?"

"Well, I've come to accept this new part of me, but… I don't know, I guess I still miss this. That make any sense?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, you can accept change and still miss how things used to be. It's only natural. Hell, I still miss National City, but Central City's been my home since I was ten. Don't feel bad, man."

Cyborg smiled a bit.

"Thanks. That actually helps a lot."

"Don't mention it. Say if you want, you can come to Big Belly Burger with us. I know the team will be stoked to see you."

"I wouldn't want to usurp your big night. I never got mine after the championship, and I'd hate to-"

"Dude, chill. Just come, okay?"

Victor paused for a moment, honestly considering the offer.

"You know, I think I will."

"Cool. Come on man."

The two walked off, heading for Big Belly Burger.

…

J'onn carried Kari into her apartment, phasing them both through the door. Since his first visit weeks ago, he'd become a regular visitor, and it showed with how neat her apartment was. He carried her over to her bed, laying her down as gently as he could.

"Thanks for bringing me here," she said softly. "It'll take time for my chair to be repaired."

"It is no trouble, I assure you," J'onn replied. "I will keep you safe."

"You don't have to stay if you don't want to. You've already done so much for me."

"I do want to. I'd hate to think what might happen if that thing returned."

Kari just nodded.

"I'm sorry there's not an extra bed or something. I'll see if I can get something for you so you're not sleeping on my couch this whole time."

"I will be happy with whatever arrangements you can provide."

Kari smiled, reaching out and taking his hand.

"What did I do to deserve a friend like you?"

"Being a worthwhile friend to me."

He sat there, holding her hand until she drifted off to sleep.

…

At Big Belly Burger, Victor's arrival elicited several cheers, as well as several manly hugs from the football team.

"Great to see you again, Victory!"

"Where the hell have you been?!"

"Busy," Vic replied. "Adapting to everything, and saving the world."

"Damn. Still, it's good to see you man. Wish you could have been there for nationals."

"Hey, I'm sure you guys had it handled, if tonight's game was anything to go by," Vic insisted.

"Yo man, you still need to eat? We can grab you a burger if you want."

"Thanks. And for the record, I do still eat, and a lot more than I used to. I could probably clean out an entire buffet by myself."

That got everyone laughing and joking around. As they did, they heard a shout coming from the checkout counter.

"What the hell?! I asked for no pickles and extra mustard! What the hell are these?!"

The entire team turned to see a large, muscled man standing in front of the counter, swinging two mustard covered pickles in the face of a terrified fast food worker.

"I'm sorry sir," the cashier replied. "We'll get you a new burger."

"Why the hell would I want a new burger when you couldn't even get the first one right?!"

The guy tossed the food aside before slamming his fists down, denting the counter. Something in Victor's head clicked on and a scan began on the guy. Immediately, he got a bio-scan on screen, which listed the man as a Meta.

"Shit..." Victor let out.

"Everything good, man?" Jax asked.

"No," Victor replied. "You guys need to get out, and take as many people as you can. This guy's a Meta, and a clearly unstable one."

"Be careful. And kick his ass."

The team split up, ushering patrons out the door. Luckily, most of them could tell this situation was about to go south and listened. Meanwhile, the guy was now screaming for a manager, declaring everyone in the establishment to be idiots and worthless.

"Hey, buddy!" Victor called out, tapping the man on the shoulder. "I'm gonna have to ask you to leave."

"Back off, pal!" the man replied, shoving him aside.

Victor was caught off guard by the strength behind the push, but didn't let it phase him.

"Sorry, 'pal', but I won't." He grabbed the man by the shoulder. "Now leave, before I make you leave."

Suddenly, the man's arm turned into metal before it socked Victor across the face, causing him to crash into a table. Victor shook his head in pain as he sat up, his metallic eye staticy as he tried to stand up. The man then grabbed him by his hoodie, lifting him up.

"What was that about making me leave?" the man sneered.

"Oh… you need me to say it louder?" Victor remarked, forming his hand into his cannon and blasting the man with it.

The man went skidding across the tile, tearing up several of them. There was now a big burn in his shirt, and his torso was completely metal.

"So, we done here?" Victor asked, "I mean come on man, mistakes happen."

The metal traveled all the way across the man's body until he was basically a metal golem.

"Clearly," the man snorted. "Your face is a mistake."

"Now that's uncalled for. We can't all have such rugged good looks."

With that, the man just barrelled at Victor, tackling him through a wall and into the kitchen. The two grappled with one another, Victor's strength on par with the man's.

"You're tough," Victor admitted. "I think this is the first time someone's actually been as strong as me."

"Oh yeah?"

The man then punched Victor as hard as he could in the fleshy part of his face. Victor cried out in pain before another punch got him under the chin. Victor went flying into a fry cooker as the man snarled.

"Stay down if you know what's good for you, freak."

"Good for you? In Big Belly Burger? You've got to be joking."

The man stomped down on Victor's chest, the metal of his chest bending. Warning lights went off across Victor's eyescreen.

"You say something, punk?"

"Yeah… you've got something on your face."

Victor then punched the man across the face, getting up and looking at the dent on his chest.

"Aw man," Vic let out, "That's gonna take forever to buff out."

"Then this is gonna be a lot worse," the man remarked, socking Victor repeatedly.

After several punches, Victor got an opening and returned the barrage in kind. The man grabbed Victor's fist and threw him through the fry cooker, destroying it and leaving the cyborg dazed.

"Alright, now I'm pissed!"

Cyborg activated his cannon again, blasting the metal man clean out of the building. He then jumped after him, growling angrily.

"You have got to stop, man! Just because you've got these powers doesn't give you the right to just go off on anyone you feel like!"

"I have every right! With these powers, I can get whatever I want! Take whatever I want!"

"That's not how this works!" Victor exclaimed. "Might doesn't make right!"

"You wanna bet, robo pal?!"

"Bring it on, scrap-for-brains!"

The two instantly charged at each other, clashing hard.

…

Meanwhile, Joe was in his apartment, drinking a beer to try and steady his nerves. His service weapon was right next to him, along with his cell phone for just in case. Suddenly, his phone started going off, making him jump. Fearing the worst, he opened it.

"Iris?"

"_Uh..._" Eddie's voice came through the phone. "_No… You okay Joe?_"

"Uh, yeah. Sorry, Eddie, what's up?"

"_Somethings going down at the Big Belly Burger. They say two metal men are fighting. I think one of them may be Cyborg."_

"On my way."

…

Back at the Big Belly Burger, CCPD had barricaded the area, trying to keep people out of the way of the fight. The two metal men continued duking it out, both landing some solid hits on the other. The man was starting to become winded and Victor was sporting several dents and gouges. More than a few red lights had sprung up on his console, warning him of damage to his systems. One massive hit from the man knocked Cyborg across the street, sending him right through a bus stop and into a stop sign.

"Just keep it up, man," Victor told him, pulling himself free of the stop sign. "You are gonna get one hell of a destruction of property charge."

The metal man just yelled before running at him, prompting Cyborg to pull out the stop sign and smack him across the face as he ran up.

"Red means stop!" he shouted, smacking him again.

The metal man flew into the hood of a car, denting it intensely. He climbed off of it and grabbed hold of the car door, tearing it off and throwing it at Cyborg. Cyborg brought his arms up as a shield, but still went skidding several feet. After finally coming to a stop, Cyborg looked around, trying to think of a plan.

"C'mon Vic, think. How do you stop this guy?"

He looked around for any possible ideas to bring the metal man down. As he did, a few police officers moved into try and take him down.

"Attention, this is the CCPD! Cyborg, vacate the area! Unidentified meta! Surrender, or we will open fire!"

"Fat chance, cops!" the metal man called out.

"You were warned. Open fire!"

Cyborg hit the deck, allowing the officers to open fire on the metal man. The bullets did little against his metal skin except bounce off him. The metal man laughed, then grabbed a manhole cover, throwing it like a discus. Cyborg instantly ran towards the cops and tackled them to the ground, causing the manhole to hit a telephone pole and knock it to the ground.

"You guys ok?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah, we're good," one of the officers answered.

"How about you?" another asked. "You're not looking good."

"Had worse. Just need a plan to…"

Cyborg suddenly went silent, seeing some downed power lines strewn on the street.

"Bingo," He remarked, moving in close. "Hey, tough guy! That the best you got?! I know boomerangs that hit harder than you!"

"Shut up! I'll pound you into scrap metal you damn machine!"

"Don't make me laugh! You couldn't hit the broadside of a barn!"

"Your face says differently, freak!"

"Then bring it!"

The metal man then charged at Cyborg, who crouched down, deftly scooping up the wires. When the metal man got close, Cyborg jammed the wires into his sides. Electricity flowed through him, his metal skin making his entire body go up. Cyborg took the chance to sock him on the jaw, finally knocking him to the ground.

"Do yourself a favor, man," Cyborg panted. "Stay down."

At that moment, the crowds watching the fight erupted into cheering, much to Cyborg's surprise. He looked up to see everyone chanting, clapping, and shouting. Everyone from the cops to the patrons to his old team were all calling his name. Cyborg raised a hand in acknowledgement, seeing that his sweats had been shredded during the fight.

"Oh well," He responded dismissively. "Could do worse for a path in life."

Cyborg then got an error message on his screen, warning him of an imminent shutdown for rest and repairs. Letting out a small curse, he turned to the cops he'd saved.

"Hey, can you do me a favor? I'm about to shut down and I need you to deliver me to S.T.A.R. Labs please."

"I'll handle it," Joe offered, stepping over and getting an arm under Victor. "Just try to get in my car before you pass out."

"Thanks…"

Cyborg barely managed to pull himself inside the car before passing out.

…

Sometime later, Victor's eyes flashed on, finding himself back in S.T.A.R. Labs. He was laid out on a repair table, his father making some final corrections. To his surprise, the football team was there was well, Jax taking note of when he came to.

"Yo guys, Vic's awake."

"Hey man," Vic greeted as the team approached. "Everyone alright?"

"We're good, Vic," Jax assured him. "Girder's in jail now."

"Girder?" Vic questioned.

"Mr. Ramone's idea," Silas explained..

"Figures."

"You were amazing out there, Victor," Silas commended. "Absolutely amazing."

"The fight's all over youtube, man," another player declared. "Everyone saw it. They're calling you a real hero."

"Neat," Victor replied. "Nice to be appreciated."

Silas just smiled, placing a hand on Victor's shoulder.

"Get some rest, son. You've earned it."

Victor smiled before closing his eyes and getting some much needed rest.

…

At Iris' apartment, she and Barry were snuggled up together on the couch, watching some TV. they were only half paying attention to what was on, mostly just enjoying each other's company. Barry gently played with Iris' hair as she leaned on his chest, nodding off slightly. Barry just held Iris close, planting a kiss on Iris' head.

"I won't let anyone hurt you Iris," Barry spoke. "I promise…"

…

Kari was fast asleep, her fingers still entangled in J'onn's. He carefully removed her glasses, then pulled her covers over her. He then gently caressed her head, giving her a warm smile.

"I will protect you, Kari," he swore. "Just as you protected me."


	40. Ma'alefa'ak

_Chapter 40: Ma'alefa'ak_

"You're sure you're not cheating?" King Faraday asked as he and J'onn played a game of chess in the DEO common area.

"I am determined to beat you at this game without resorting to reading your mind," J'onn replied, moving his next piece. "Check."

Faraday chuckled in response.

"Not bad. Gotta say, if you told me five years ago that I'd be playing chess with a martian, I'd have you arrested then and there."

"Well, I certainly did not expect such a change in your demeanor myself, or at least not as quickly as it happened. If you had asked me last year if I saw myself playing chess with the man who accused me of murder, I would have called you mad."

"Yes, I… profusely apologize for that. You must understand my actions were never personal. "

"Believe me, I am aware of that. You see, I looked into your mind, and by extension, your heart. You were taught to believe that alien life was dangerous and unpredictable, but deep down, you had hopes that there would be races beyond the stars willing to extend a hand in friendship. That hope for the future filled my heart with hope as well."

Faraday smiled in response. All of a sudden, alarms started sounding throughout the facility, causing the two to stand at attention.

"Director!" Dr. Miller called as she rolled into the room. "Something just breached our upper atmosphere!"

"What?!" Faraday let out.

"We're tracking it on the satellites. It's a single ship from what we can tell, but it seems to be biological in nature."

"Biological?" J'onn repeated. "Show me."

…

Dr. Miller led Faraday and J'onn into the observation room, where several other scientists were trying to track and identify the mystery ship. Kari took up her position, typing on the computer before bringing the image on screen. When J'onn saw the ship, his eyes went wide.

"It can't be…"

"Can't be what?" Faraday asked.

"Martian technology is based in techno-organic construction. Our ships respond to our mental commands as living beings of their own free will. This… this is a Martian Bioship."

"A Martian ship?" Kari realized. "But I thought you said you were the last Martian."

"The last green Martian. Since only a artian could pilot a bio-ship, then… a White may be onboard."

Kari went pale.

"Track that ship's trajectory, and prepare a response team," Faraday ordered. "J'onn, I want you to accompany us. If the ship's piloted by a Green, then you'll be best suited to coaxing them out."

"And if it's a White, you may be the only one who can stop it," Kari added.

"Of course."

…

After determining where the ship would land, a dispatch of DEO agents quickly assembled to intercept the ship, and its occupants. J'onn was leading the agents, Kari by his side as they all surrounded the ship. J'onn attempted to psychically reach out to whoever was inside the ship, but was coming up empty.

"Whomever is inside, they are not responding to my psychic calls. They are either injured, scared, or hostile."

"I'm desperately hoping it's not the latter," Kari let out. "An evil you is the _last_ thing we need."

"Agreed."

J'onn flew up to the Bioship and phased inside. Once in, he started looking around for its occupants.

"Hello? Is anyone here? Come out now and you won't be harmed."

"_Uncle J'onn?_" a female voice echoed in his head.

A small figure peeked out from behind the Bioship's console. J'onn went wide-eyed at the sight.

"It can't be…"

…

Outside the Bioship, Kari was drumming her fingers nervously on the arms of her chair, waiting for J'onn to come out. Finally, an opening in the Bioship appeared as a ramp extended downwards to the ground. All the agents readied their guns for whatever might be in there, only to see J'onn coming out.

"Hold your fire!"

Kari quickly waved down the agents, getting them to lower their weapons.

"J'onn?" she called out. "What did you find?"

"Someone I never thought I'd see again," J'onn replied before turning back to the ship. "It's alright. You can come out now."

From inside the ship, a small, green martian emerged. They appeared feminine in form, and seemed quite young as she approached J'onn, carefully taking his hand. Kari gasped, a hand going to her mouth at the sight.

"J'onn… who-?"

"Her name is M'gann M'orzz… she is my niece."

"Your… your niece?"

M'gann gave a small, nervous wave, clinging to J'onn desperately.

"Let's get her back to the DEO," Kari insisted. "I'll check her out and make sure she's not hurt."

…

At the DEO, M'gann sat on a table in Kari's lab. She had a shock blanket around her and a mug of warm coffee in her hands. She was looking around, more than a little nervous.

"_What is this place?_" she asked J'onn. "_Who is this strange being? What do all these creatures want with us?_"

"_You are on a planet called Earth," _J'onn replied. "_This place is known as the DEO. They are good people. You can trust them."_

"_The one in the strange chair keeps saying my name, but I cannot understand the rest of what she is saying."_

"_Of course. I had forgotten. Perhaps this will help."_

J'onn's eyes flashed red, as did M'gann's. Suddenly, she could hear exactly what Kari was saying.

"M'gann seems to be perfectly healthy. I suppose she has her Martian physiology to thank for that."

"We Martians are quite resilient," J'onn replied.

"Clearly," Kari nodded before turning to M'gann. "I know you're probably scared, but I promise that no one will hurt you here. My name's Kari, Dr. Kari Miller."

"H-hi."

J'onn placed a comforting hand on her.

"It's going to be alright. You're safe now."

"Not for long," M'gann insisted. "We can't stay here."

"What?" J'onn replied. "What do you mean?"

"He's coming for us..."

"Who's coming for you?" Kari asked.

M'gann's hands were shaking as she curled up slightly.

"Ma'alefa'ak..."

J'onn went wide eyed at the name.

"Ma'alefa'ak? He's alive?"

M'gann nodded.

"I don't know how he found me, but he did. I ran, trying to find somewhere to hide, then I heard rumors of a Green Martian on Earth. I came to warn you, to tell you to run."

"Hang on," Kari insisted. "Who's Ma'alefa'ak? Why are you so afraid of him?"

"Ma'alefa'ak… is my brother."

"Your brother?!" Kari replied in shock.

"Yes. My… twin brother. He is… also the one responsible for the massacre of my people."

Kari's hand went to her mouth in shock and horror.

"And now he's coming here," M'gann warned. "We have to leave before he finds us."

J'onn looked at his niece, then over at Kari.

"No. I will not flee. This planet is my home now, and I made a promise to protect it. Even from him."

M'gann looked shocked.

"Uncle J'onn, he turned on our people. He wiped out our entire planet. We failed to stop him before. What makes you think this will be any different?"

"Because this time, we will have aid," J'onn replied before activating his comms. "This Martian Manhunter to the Justice League. We have a situation at the DEO."

…

A few minutes later, Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Green Lantern, and Aquaman arrived at the DEO. They could see soldiers all running around as if preparing for battle.

"I know J'onn said this was urgent, but I didn't think he meant this urgent," GL commented.

"Who are we up against?" Aquaman asked.

"He didn't say," Wonder Woman replied. "I'm assuming we'll be debriefed inside."

The group made their way inside, seeing J'onn talking with Faraday and Kari, M'gann standing by his side. The sight of the smaller martian had everyone frozen in their tracks.

"Is that…" Superman let out.

"Another green Martian," Diana finished. "He's not the only one…"

The group went over to J'onn, M'gann spotting them and ducking behind her uncle. He gently placed a hand on her head in what he hoped was a soothing manner.

"Thank you for coming, my friends."

"Of course," Diana replied.

"What's the situation?" Superman asked.

"J'onn has an evil twin," Kari declared. "One that's on his way to finish what he started on Mars."

"What he started?" Batman questioned.

"My brother is the one who incited the revolution between the Whites and the Greens. He is also the one who poisoned all of us with the fiery curse."

"And I thought my brother was a piece of work," Aquaman responded.

"Why would he do all that?" Wonder Woman asked.

"My brother..." J'onn's fists clenched. "He was ostracized from my people after he committed a terrible act against my wife. For his crimes, he was stripped of his mental abilities and left to wander the red deserts. He has hated the Greens ever since, and me especially. It was he who..." his voice broke, "who murdered my family before my eyes."

The League was shocked upon hearing the tale, with Diana actually going forward and hugging J'onn. Kari took his hand, giving it a squeeze.

"Don't worry J'onn," GL reassured. "We won't let this creep hurt you, or… uh… I am so sorry, who is your friend here?"

"M'gann M'orzz. My niece."

"Right. Your brother won't harm you, or your niece."

"Thank you my friends."

"How can we help?" Superman asked.

"For now, I need to ensure those I care about are somewhere safe. For that task, I request the use of your Fortress of Solitude." J'onn's eyes drifted down to M'gann as his grip on Kari's hand tightened. "Ma'alefa'ak will use them against me, and I will not lose anyone else to him."

"You don't even have to ask," Superman reassured.

…

Sometime later, Superman flew both Kari and M'gann into the Fortress of solitude. Once there, he took them into one of the cozier areas of the Fortress, something more akin to a living area than a trophy room.

"I hope you two will be comfortable here."

"I wish I could be out there helping," Kari admitted.

"J'onn was insistent on protecting you. Besides, I don't like the idea of M'gann being up here alone after all she's been through."

Kari glanced back at M'gann, the young martian still looking scared. Kari's face softened and she nodded.

"I'll do what I can for her."

"Thanks."

Superman then flew off to return to the others. Kari took the opportunity to roll over to M'gann, gently reaching up and patting her arm. The girl jumped and the scientist gently shushed her.

"It's alright. You're safe here."

"I know…"

Kari began looking around, trying to find a distraction. Her eyes then fell on a TV with a vintage VHS player. She rolled over to it, smirking to herself.

"Of course Supes has a VHS player."

She saw a box of VHS tapes, sifting through it for a bit before her eyes went wide.

"No way! How the hell did Supes get a copy of this?"

"What is it?" M'gann asked.

"This show I used to watch when I was a kid," Kari replied, holding up the tape. "It's called 'Hello Megan'. This could be just what the doctor ordered."

Kari popped in the tape into the VHS, then rolled herself next to the couch, patting it. M'gann carefully sat down on the couch as the tape began playing.

…

Back at the DEO, the rest of the League was meeting to work out a strategy for when Ma'alefa'ak arrived.

"When can we expect your brother to arrive?" Batman asked.

"I am unsure," J'onn admitted. "I can only assume that he will be armed, and will make use of my weakness to fire."

"Any chance he's got the same weakness?" GL asked. "We can have Supes go all heat vision on him."

"I'm afraid not. Ma'alefa'ak does not share my fire weakness because it is a mental affliction he linked to all Martians. Because he has no mental abilities, he is immune."

"If he has no mental abilities, could that make him vulnerable to mental attacks?" Batman proposed.

"I am unsure, but I have no desire to even glimpse into the vile cesspool that is his mind."

"Then maybe the attack should come from somewhere he won't expect," Aquaman suggested.

"What are you suggesting?" Wonder Woman asked.

"You know my ability to communicate with sea life? Well I've been itching to see what it can do to other creatures."

"You even sure that it's gonna work?" GL questioned.

"Not entirely, but at least coming from someone other than J'onn, he won't see it coming. Giving us the element of surprise. Something I imagine we're gonna need a lot of dealing with an evil Martian."

"Well, I can't think of any better ideas," GL admitted.

"Nor I," J'onn replied. "And I am willing to try anything."

"We still need a way to contain Ma'alefa'ak once we stop him," Batman reminded.

"I don't suppose the Meta collar will work on him," Superman spoke up.

"I am unsure. Though I don't wish to take the risk if not."

"We need to immobilize him," Batman insisted. "I've dealt with shifters before. The only way to stop them is to freeze them."

"Anybody got a freeze ray we can borrow?" GL remarked.

…

Elsewhere in the DEO, Professor Hamilton was monitoring the deep space network, sitting in Kari's lab. He looked around her erratic lab with mild disgust.

"My word Dr. Miller, how did you ever get anything done in this pigsty?"

Just then, a blip appeared onscreen, catching his attention. He took a look, his eyes going wide as he realized what it was. He grabbed a radio, contacting Faraday.

"Director, a second bio-ship has just entered our atmosphere."

"_Ma'alefa'ak?"_

"It would be my guess, yes."

"_Very well. I notify the air force to scramble interceptors. Hopefully, they'll at least be able to slow him down until the League finishes their plan."_

"For all our sakes, I hope they have one."

…

Meanwhile, a grey Bioship descended from the atmosphere and streaked across the sky. Inside it's cockpit was a green Martian with blue tattered robes that left his chest exposed and covered his mouth. His red eyes gave off a menacing glow as he piloted the ship.

"So this is where my brother chose to hide. Such a primitive planet."

As he spoke, a squad of fighter jets began circling the Bioship, causing Ma'alefa'ak to smile. He maneuvered the Bioship to pull upwards, looping around and opening fire of the jets. Once the jets were engaged, Ma'alefa'ak phased out of the Bioship and flew to engage the jets head on. He passed through one jet and tore out its engine, causing it to plummet to the ground. He then flew towards another jet and tore its wing off, causing it to fall downwards as he tossed the wing at a third jet, destroying it.

"Is this truly the best this planet has to offer?"

Ma'alefa'ak then flew down towards one of the falling jets, yanking out the pilot before the plane crashed to the ground.

"Where is J'onn J'onzz?"

"I-I don't know!" the pilot exclaimed.

"We'll see about that."

Ma'alefa'ak then transformed into a massive, fanged monster that tore the man apart, letting out a shriek before flying back towards the bioship.

…

At the DEO, several soldiers were prepping for Ma'alefa'ak's inevitable arrival.

"I want all nonessential personnel evacuated to the lower levels!" Faraday ordered. "Have every floor locked down and sealed, and all soldiers surrounding the premises immediately. Sooner or later, that martian is going to come here, and I want everything ready before he does."

"Yes, sir!" several soldiers replied.

…

In another part of the facility, J'onn was in a meditative state, hoping to get a telepathic fix on his wayward brother before it was too late.

"_Ma'alefa'ak… where are you?"_

As he reached out, he felt something dark and sinister latch onto his mental message. A deep chuckle entered his mind as the face of his brother forced itself into his mind.

"_Hello, J'onn._"

J'onn's eyes snapped open as he came out of his trance.

"He is near… He felt me."

"Then he will be here soon," Diana dreaded.

"Sooner than any of us anticipated," J'onn dreaded. "He was waiting for me. While he has no mental powers, I opened my mind to him when I searched. He knows where we are, and he is coming."

"Then we'd better get ready," Batman declared.

…

Soon enough, soldiers were lined up at the main entrances of the facility, ready for any attack that Ma'alefa'ak would make. Each one had their finger on the trigger, ready to fire at a moment's notice.

"Any sightings of the martian's Bioship?" Faraday asked Hamilton.

"It's closing in on our position. I estimate it will be here in a matter of minutes."

"I want you in the bunker with everyone else."

"But sir-"

"I won't risk losing anyone to this monster. Just do it."

"... alright."

Reluctantly, Hamilton made his way out of the lab towards the bunker. All of a sudden, the lights in the facility went out, drowning everything in darkness.

"He's here," Faraday realized. "Switch to infrared!"

The soldiers all switched on their night vision goggles, looking around for any sign of Ma'alefa'ak. Nothing seemed to appear at first, but then one of the men screamed as a monstrous roar rang out, followed by a sickening crunch. Some of the soldiers turned to see the soldier on the floor, seemingly dead. Just then, as one of the soldiers started looking around for the one responsible, a hand phased through his chest, making him freeze in place as he choked on his own blood. The soldier dropped to the ground as the others opened fire, prompting Ma'alefa'ak to go intangible and allow the bullets to pass through him.

"Foolish humans."

He simply walked forward as the bullets continued to fly. He phased his hand through a soldier's head, the guy foaming at the mouth before dropping dead. Ma'alefa'ak then transformed into a massive serpent, whipping his tail to knock several soldiers back before flying through two of them. As one soldier fell to the ground, Ma'alefa'ak returned to his original form as he landed right in front of him, ready to finish him off. Before he could make a move, something flew right up to him and knocked him aside. He collided with a wall and slid to the ground before looking up and seeing J'onn hovering over him.

"Ma'alefa'ak."

"J'onn. It's been some time, brother. I thought you would have been smart to flee when you sensed my presence."

"I made a promise to protect this world from every threat against it. Including you."

"You failed to save Mars. What makes you think Earth will fare any better?"

"Because he's not alone," Superman added as he and the other Leaguers joined him.

"More fools brought to the slaughter," Ma'alefa'ak remarked.

"You're not the first person to think that pal," Aquaman retorted.

"And you won't be the last," GL added.

"We shall see of that."

Ma'alefa'ak then flew forward, ramming into Aquaman and slamming him into a wall. GL quickly reacted and formed a clamp around his neck so he could throw him off. Ma'alefa'ak landed hard, then phased through the floor disappearing from sight before rising up behind GL, arm poised to he could strike, Wonder Woman's lasso shot out and wrapped around his arm, pulling him away. Before Wonder Woman could strike him, Ma'alefa'ak phased through her and landed behind her, spinning around and smacking her across the head. She hit the ground hard, prompting Batman to throw several explosive batarangs his way. Ma'alefa'ak transformed into a massive, winged serpent with massive claws.

He used his claws to slap the batarangs out of the air, knocking them aside. Batman then ran forward, pulling out a bat grapple and shooting it at Ma'alefa'ak's neck.. He zipped upwards past Ma'alefa'ak and towards a nearby pipe. He quickly looped the grapple around the pipe before leaping down, choking him. Before it could do much damage, Ma'alefa'ak transformed back into his original form and slipped out of the grapnel, charging right at Batman before getting blindsided by Superman.

Ma'alefa'ak was sent tumbling through the air as Superman flew up to punch him in the face repeatedly. Finally, Ma'alefa'ak phased through Superman and put him in a choke hold. The Kryptonian clawed at the vile Martian's arm, but the slippery shapeshifter made his grip impossible.

"You will die with the rest of your kind, Kryptonian," Ma'alefa'ak swore.

"Not today. Aquaman, now!"

Aquaman then focused his mental power on Ma'alefa'ak, trying to get in his head. Feeling the strain, Ma'alefa'ak actually faltered for a moment, releasing Superman as he clutched his head.

"What… is this? You are no martian!"

"True, but I can be pretty handy in a pinch."

"Now you know a small portion of the pain you've inflicted on your own kind," J'onn declared. "And at long last you will pay for your crimes!"

J'onn aided Aquaman in the psychic attack, causing greater pain to Ma'alefa'ak's mind. He struggled against the assault, clenching his fists as he snarled through gritted teeth.

"Do not think… you are safe… or your… friends… I know of M'gann… and the broken human… you keep close…"

In shock, J'onn recoiled, releasing Ma'alefa'ak's mind and allowing his twin to rise to his feet.

"I know about them now… and as long as you hold them close, you will never be able to-"

Just then, Batman threw some capsules at him, causing them to break and quickly encase Ma'alefa'ak in a thick sheet of ice. J'onn backed away from the ice, seeing his twin's malicious face staring back at him.

"He was done," Batman declared.

…

A few hours later, Ma'alefa'ak was thawed out, collared, and thrown into the most secure cell the DEO had. J'onn stood on the outside of the hexagonal glass cage, watching as his brother threw himself against it.

"This isn't over, J'onn!" he swore. "I will get out of here! And when I do, I will hunt down M'gann, the broken human, and every last insect on this planet that you care for! I will skin them alive in front of you, and make you watch as I take EVERYTHING from you!"

J'onn didn't even respond. He just walked out of the room, his brother's screams echoing in his ears as the doors slid shut behind him. He let out a long breath as Faraday approached him.

"You going to be alright?"

"I hope so," J'onn replied. "I should check on Kari and M'gann. I hope they are doing alright."

…

"_Hello Megan!"_

M'gann laughed, sounding more like a normal teenage girl with every episode that played. Kari was laughing along with her, nearly doubled over in her chair.

"Oh man, I had forgotten how hilarious this show was!"

"Are all Earth shows like this?" M'gann asked.

"Not all of them, but a few. I can recommend some if you want. P.A.L.S is a favorite of mine, as is The Workplace. You'll like those."

"I might have to check those out."

"Kari! M'gann!" J'onn called out as he and Superman flew into the Fortress.

"Uncle J'onn!" M'gann called out.

She vaulted off of the couch, flying towards J'onn and hugging him tightly. He returned the hug, looking beyond relieved. Kari rolled over, giving the pair a smile.

"I take it you're down an evil twin?"

"Yes. Ma'alefa'ak cannot hurt us anymore."

"That's great, Uncle J'onn!" M'gann cheered.

Superman glanced over at the living area, seeing several snacks and more than a few VHS tapes scattered on the table. Kari glanced over, wincing.

"Sorry about the mess. We got sucked into a Hello Megan marathon and we got hungry."

"It's more than alright. I can clean up no problem."

"So, what now?" M'gann asked.

"Now, we go home. You are more than welcome to stay with us. That is, if you don't mind Kari."

"Eh, what's one more Martian. Besides, it seems the two of us have similar tastes in TV shows." Kari then turned to M'gann, giving her a smile. "Show him."

M'gann smiled, then shifted into a human form. She had caucasian skin, short red hair that came to her chin, and was wearing a white blouse with a red sweater and red skirt.

"Hello Megan!" she cheered.

J'onn couldn't help but smile in response. He then hugged his niece once more, beyond relieved to have family once more.


	41. Injustice For All

_Chapter 41: Injustice For All_

In an abandoned warehouse in Central City, Sam Scudder was making some modifications to his Mirror Master suit in preparation for the next time he and his cohorts entered battle. As he continued working, he heard the door to the warehouse opening behind him, causing him to immediately turn with his light gun.

"There's no need for that," a female voice called out from the shadows by the door. "I'm not here to fight."

"Then why are you here?" Sam asked.

"To offer you a job." The woman stepped out of the shadows, revealing herself to be Mercy Graves, Luthor's driver and right hand woman. "My employer has need of someone with your skillset."

"And just who is this employer?"

"All in due time. First I need to know if you're going to take the job."

"Depends," he lowered the gun, propping it on his shoulder. "What do I get for my services?"

"A very large sum of money, and a chance to destroy the Justice League."

"... I'm in."

…

Meanwhile at Strykers Island, John Corbin was laying on his bunk in Strykers, attempting to sleep as his cellmate watched TV on the Public Broadcasting Service. Said cellmate was a massive, Albino Gorilla with an abnormally large skull. This was the Ultra-Humanite, and despite his brutish appearance, he was a very cultured soul with a love for classical arts. Unfortunately, his current obsession was on traditional opera music, much to Corbin's dismay.

"Will you turn that noise off?!" he yelled. "Some of us are trying to sleep here!"

"Considering your time in the medical wing, I figured you would enjoy a bit of music," Humanite replied. "It can be quite the soothing balm for any mental ailments that may still be affecting you after such a prolonged time in the realm of Morpheus."

"The only thing that would 'sooth my mental ailments' would be some peace and quiet."

Just then, the signal cut out, the screen turning to snow before being replaced with an image of Lex Luthor.

"_So sorry to interrupt your regularly scheduled program Humanite, but I need to talk to my associate."_

Humanite sighed, turning to Corbin.

"It's for you."

"Luthor," Corbin greeted curtly.

"_Hello, John. I trust you've been treated well during your stay."_

"I guess, though I wish I had been given a different cellmate."

"They believed having someone more civilized share a cell with you would be in your best interest, given you were only recently released from the medical wing," Humanite reminded him.

"_Doesn't sound like anything a little freedom wouldn't cure. I have a job for you."_

"To get out of this dump? I'm in."

"_Excellent. How about you Humanite? I could use a… 'man' with your skills. I'll even make it worth your while."_

"Oh please," Humanite replied. "What would I need with money?"

"_Everyone needs money. The only question is… how much?"_

The TV then fizzled back to normal, showing the end credits of Humanite's show. He noticed a small banner on the bottom, asking for donations to keep the show going. His eyes narrowed, then he turned to Corbin.

"I see no reason to turn down Lex's generous offer. What say you?"

"I'm in."

…

On the outskirts of Coast City, Sinestro was surveying the area, trying to find Hal Jordan. As his yellow ring scanned the city, a sudden sonic pulse rang across the sky, making him cry out in pain as his eardrums rang. He dropped to the ground hard, clenching his ears in pain. As he did, feminine, cat-like legs came into view as a clawed hand carefully removed Sinestro's power ring.

"What?!" Sinestro let out, getting to his feet as his uniform faded away. "Who dares?!"

He looked over to see Cheetah, holding a sonic gun in one hand and Sinestro's power ring in the other.

"Seems Luthor was right. Break your focus and removing this ring is quite simple. Hard to believe all that power is in such a tiny thing."

She slid it onto her finger, admiring it like it was a diamond ring.

"You would be wise to return that, creature," Sinestro threatened.

"I will, once you hear what I have to say. I have a proposition, courtesy of Lex Luthor."

"You speak that name as if it's supposed to mean something."

"True. I suppose to an alien like yourself, the name means nothing. However, to us earthlings, he's one of the most powerful and influential people on the planet. He wants to offer you what you want more than anything."

"And what pray tell might that be?"

"The head of Green Lantern." Cheetah removed the ring, tossing it back to Sinestro. "Interested?"

Sinestro held out his hand and allowed the ring to slide back onto his finger, restoring his power.

"Actually… yes."

…

Back at Strykers, Corbin and Humanite were in the midst of plotting their escape.

"Are you ready for this?" Humanite asked. "I warn you, it will not be pleasant."

"I've been hurt worse. Just do it already."

"Very well."

Humanite then grabbed Corbin by his shirt, slamming him hard into the bunk and onto the ground.

"Help!" Humanite called out. "My cellmate's taken a turn for the worst! Please, hurry!"

His pleas reached the ears of two guards, who came rushing towards the cell. The second they opened the door and ran inside, Humanite grabbed them, slamming them into each other and knocking them out. He then turned back to Corbin, helping him up.

"I do hope I didn't hurt you too badly."

"You kidding? I didn't feel a thing."

With that, the two bolted out of the cell, making their way towards the nearest exit.

…

Once word got out that they had escaped, the whole prison went on high alert. Alarms started sounding as spotlights shined everywhere. The two fugitives hugged the wall, looking around for an escape route. Thinking fast, Humanite grabbed Corbin and flung him onto his back, beginning to scale the wall. As he did, several guards took notice and opened fire on them, but Humanite managed to outswing the shots. Finally reaching the top, the two leapt over the side and onto the ground below.

"Luthor went to all the trouble of contacting us for this job," Humanite commented. "The least he could've done was provide us a means of escape."

Corbin looked at the pier, noticing a small motor boat bobbing in the water.

"There!"

Humanite took a look, nodded, then the two rushed over to it. Once at the boat, Corbin dropped off Humanite's back and took the controls as Humanite got the engine started.

"Now to leave this repulsive prison before any capes come looking for us," the ape declared.

"Couldn't agree more," Corbin concurred, steering the boat away from the prison.

…

Flying overhead, Superman had heard the sound of the sirens and was moving to try and help. As he flew in close, he saw a small boat skidding along the water, his eyes narrowing as he noticed the two figures on board. He swooped down, landing in front of the boat and stopping it with his foot.

"I do believe you gentlemen are heading in the wrong direction."

"Superman!" Corbin let out. "Just the hero I wanted to kill."

"I'm afraid that's not gonna happen today."

Superman moved to grab Corbin, but Corbin ducked out of the way, punching Superman as hard as he could. Shockingly, the punch actually managed to hurt Superman, while Corbin just looked at his fist in surprise.

"Huh. Couldn't do that before."

"Take it in stride, my friend," Humanite replied. "Right now, we need to put a great deal of distance between us and him."

"Right."

The boat continued driving off as Superman tumbled through the air. Shaking his head in pain, Superman darted towards then, grabbing the rear end of the boat. As Superman tried lifting the boat out of the water, Corbin turned towards him, growling angrily as a strange green light began to emit from his chest.

"Let go!"

He threw another punch at Superman, this time sending him flying. Corbin looked down at his fist in astonishment before noting the green light in his chest. He yanked his shirt up, shocked to see a large chunk of Kryptonite embedded in his chest, some of his skin having been burned away to reveal it, as well as a metallic structure all around it. Humanite took a look, his eyes going wide.

"I'm starting to see why you spent so much time in the medical center," the ape remarked.

Corbin just remained speechless as they drove forward. Back with Superman, he managed to pull himself out of the water before activating his communicator.

"Superman to Justice League. Two criminals just escaped from Strykers Island. Ultra-Humanite, and John Corbin."

…

Once the two made it to shore, they frantically made their way through the city, avoiding the police as best they could.

"We're not gonna get far with the police after us," Corbin noted.

"Found this on the boat," Humanite informed, handing him a package. "It said it was for emergencies."

Corbin unwrapped it, seeing that it was a small explosive device. Smirking, Corbin activated it and tossed it towards a nearby apartment complex. It went off with a massive bang, the mercenary smirking as he straightened up.

"That should keep the capes occupied."

The two then took off down the alley, leaving the burning building behind. As people began piling out of the building in a panic, the Batmobile came rounding the corner during Batman's search for the fugitives. Bringing the car to a stop, Batman leapt out and looked up at the burning wreck, spying a little girl in the top window.

"Daddy, help!" she called out, coughing on the smoke.

"I need back up," Batman called in. "Fast!"

Batman quickly pulled out a grapnel and shot it upwards, allowing him to zip up to the top window. He swung inside, plowing through some burning timbers as he looked around for the little girl. He spotted her cowering in the corner, prompting him to walk over to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm scared...: she told him as he picked her up.

"Don't be. Everythings gonna be alright."

He turned and ran towards the widow, but some falling timbers landed right in front of them, blocking their exit. Looking around for other options, he ran over to the door to the apartment and kicked it open. He quickly made a beeline towards the stairs, running down them as fast as he could. Before he could get to the first floor, the stairs crumbled into rubble beneath them, threatening to drop the pair. Batman tried to double back, but the stairs they had traveled down had also collapsed due to the flames.

Batman slowly backed into the corner, holding the girl as tight as he could. Finally, the step he was on gave out, prompting Batman to reach out and grab onto the corner. It gave out to, causing Batman and the girl to plummet towards the fire. Before the two were engulfed by the fire, Wonder Woman came crashing through the wall and diving towards them, grabbing Batman by the hand and pulling him and the girl out.

"You really should watch where you step," she joked.

She flew the two of them outside and set Batman gently on the ground so he could place the girl on the ground.

"Trina!" a man called out, running towards her.

"Daddy!"

The girl ran right into her dad's arms and hugged intensely. Wonder Woman smiled at the sight, placing a hand on Batman's shoulder.

"I trust you are alright," Wonder Woman guessed.

"Just not used to being saved."

"Well, knowing you, it won't be the last time I have to pull you out of a fire."

Batman just cocked an eyebrow as Superman, GL, and Flash came up.

"Any sign of Corbin and Humanite?" Batman asked.

"Trails gone cold," Superman admitted.

"Doubt we're gonna find any sign of them tonight," Flash added.

"Hey, no big. it's just one guy and a super ape," GL remarked. "How much trouble can they give us?"

"Famous last words..." Batman muttered.

…

Across town at an abandoned Lexcorp warehouse, Cheetah and Sinestro approached the building and entered through the main doors.

"This is where 'the most powerful and influential person on the planet' has elected to hold this affair?" Sinestro sneered. "Color me unimpressed."

"This is just where I was told to go when I found you," Cheetah remarked. "It's not my fault he has such crap taste in venues."

"On the contrary," Mirror Master spoke up, walking out of the shadows, "this place is about what I would expect from a meeting like this."

"And you are?" Sinestro asked.

"Call me Mirror Master. I was hired, the same as you, though I must say, the alien is an unexpected surprise. Considering our employer's history with a certain alien, one would think he would avoid extraterrestrial life like the plague."

"Well this 'alien' could crush you with a thought," Sinestro threatened, holding his ring hand up.

Just then, an energy blast shot between them, causing them to look over and see Black Manta standing in the corner.

"Now, now," he insisted, smoke rising from the lenses of his helmet. "We're all here for the same thing, so let's try and save the murderous impulses for our respective enemies."

"Fair enough," Mirror Master allowed. "We're all adults here. There's no need for hostility."

Just then, some drops of green liquid dropped from the ceiling and onto the ground. Everyone looked up, seeing a creature that looked like a humanoid snake clinging to the rafters. He was wearing copper-plated armor and had a snake-like jaw and a serpentine tongue. He dropped down with merely a hiss as he straightened up.

"Well, you're an interesting character," Mirror Master remarked. "Don't think I've heard of someone like you."

"Name's Copperhead. I don't like to advertise." He then caught a glimpse of Cheetah, eying her up and down. "Although… I would be willing to make an exception."

"Watch it, this kitty has claws," Cheetah warned, extending her claws in warning.

"Feisty. I think I'm gonna like it here."

Cheetah just growled in response. It was then that Humanite and Corbin made their entrances, the latter looking around in rage.

"Where's Luthor?!" he demanded.

"He's yet to arrive," Mirror Master informed.

"I need to see him! I need to know what he did to me!"

"I seriously doubt it could be that bad," Cheetah remarked.

Corbin turned to her, then wordlessly ripped off his shirt, showing off the kryptonite in his chest and the metal protruding from his skin.

"You were saying?"

"... alright, that's pretty bad."

Humanite placed a large hand on Corbin's shoulder.

"We'll get to the bottom of your condition, my friend. I assure you."

"Thank you…" Corbin let out, patting Humanite's hand.

"Now that you've gotten all acquainted," Everyone suddenly looked up and saw Lex Luthor and Mercy Graves standing on a catwalk above them, the former addressing them all. "I think it's time to get down to business."

"Luthor!" Corbin called out. "What did you do to me?!"

"Ah, Mr. Corbin. I see you've noticed your augmentations."

"You mean turning me into some kind of metal monster with a glowing rock in my chest?!"

"That 'glowing rock' is Kryptonite, Superman's one weakness. More than that, it was essential to saving your life. You have to realize that had I not done what I did, you would not have lived to see another day."

Corbin paused for a moment, pondering what Luthor had said.

"Now, returning to the matter at hand, I assume you're all wondering why I've called you here."

"We know you want the Justice League dead," Manta replied. "Question is, why?"

"Multiple reasons. Most notably I run a massive criminal empire, and they stand the risk of destroying that. I'm simply protecting my assets."

"While I want the Green Lantern dead I don't see why I should subject myself to your orders to do it," Sinestro commented.

"You need your yellow energy weapon repaired, yes?"

"And you think you can do that?"

"He repaired my suit," Manta informed, "which is based off of advanced Atlantean tech."

"Exactly," Luthor replied. "If I can do that for him, imagine what I can do for you."

Sinestro pondered for a moment, genuinely seeing the value of Luthor's offer.

"And what about the rest of us?" Cheetah questioned.

"All of you will be rewarded handsomely, after you've killed the Justice League."

"You think this lot stands a chance?" Humanite questioned. "While I'm not familiar with everyone here, I am aware they've all tried to kill one or more leaguers at some point, and have failed. What makes you think this will fare any differently?"

"They've lacked proper guidance," Luthor answered. "Something I can provide. As well as a plan."

…

Sometime later on the Watchtower, Batman was monitoring communication signals while Flash and GL talked.

"Between Aquaman's hydrokinesis and my wind funnels, we had those flames out before the firemen even stepped off their trucks," Flash boasted.

"Wow. that's pretty fast," GL quipped.

"Hey, fastest man alive, remember?"

"Kinda makes me feel bad for Iris then."

Flash then did a double take in response.

"What?! I don't… I mean we haven't-"

"Quiet," Batman insisted.

Batman turned up the volume on his computer, playing a news broadcast as GL and Flash ran up.

"_For those of us just joining us, a daring hostage situation has taken place at the Metropolis Federal building. The supervillain known as the Ultra-Humanite has taken reportedly, a dozen hostages, and is refusing to speak with negotiators. The result of a sick laboratory experiment gone wrong, the Ultra-Humanite is a mad genius who authorities believe to be extremely dangerous."_

"No big, right?" Batman remarked.

"Point taken," GL conceded.

"I'll tell the others," Flash volunteered before speeding off.

…

Outside the Federal building, dozens of police and SWAT personnel were stationed outside. Humanite was barely standing in the doorway with a red headed woman wearing a trenchcoat in his arms.

"Humanite!" Chief Sawyer called out. "Let a hostage go, and I'll give you one of my men in return!"

"What do you take me for?! A troglodyte?!" Humanite snapped, aiming a high-powered rifle out at the SWAT team. "No deal!"

"Get ready," Maggie ordered as the SWAT units aimed their weapons.

Just then, Humanite's gun was shot out of his hand by a beam of green energy, revealed to belong to Green Lantern.

"Drop the weapon, Magilla."

Before Humanite could respond, Superman flew in and plowed right into Humanite, knocking him into the building and causing him to drop the hostage. Batman then dropped down to check on her as GL flew up.

"Look for other hostages," Batman instructed.

GL nodded before flying inside, passing Superman duking it out with Humanite.

"You're safe now," Batman reassured, helping the woman to her feet.

"But you're not."

The woman, shedding her trenchcoat and revealing herself to be Cheetah, snapped around towards Batman and slashed at her with her claws. She got him across the chest, tearing through the emblem on his chest. The attack managed to get GL's attention, distracting him long enough so he could take an energy blast from the back from Black Manta. Meanwhile, Superman continued wailing on Humanite, suddenly beginning to feel weaker.

"What… what is…"

"That would be me."

Superman turned to see Corbin walking towards him, his shirt open and the Kryptonite in his chest exposed. He then socked Superman across the face, knocking him back. Both Humanite and Corbin stood over him in malicious delight.

Batman meanwhile, continued dodging the claw strikes of Cheetah. He backflipped away from her, only to narrowly avoid getting attacked from behind by Copperhead. He grabbed him by the head and flipped him over, prompting him to spin midair and land on his feet.

"Long time no see, Batman," Copperhead greeted.

"Copperhead. What are you doing here? You never do anything unless there's money to be made."

"Turns out there's plenty of money in murder. Especially when its yours."

Copperhead then opened his mouth and shot out corrosive acid from his fangs. Batman leapt back, barely dodging the acid as it hit the floor. Back with Superman, Humanite managed to restrain him as Corbin continued wailing on him. As he did so, J'onn phased up from the floor and grabbed his fist, punching him across the face. Before Humanite could react, Cyborg Boom Tubed in and tackled Humanite, knocking him to the ground.

"Thanks for the assist," Superman commended.

"Hey, what's the point of being a Superman if you can't have Super Friends?" Cyborg remarked.

Back with Batman, he braced himself as Cheetah dove at him, prompting him to dodge as Copperhead shot out his tail towards him. Before it connected, Flash sped up and grabbed it, spinning him around before tossing him aside.

"Nice try," He remarked.

Cheetah snarled before leaping at them, suddenly being snagged by Wonder Woman's lasso.

"Let me go!" Cheetah demanded.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Minerva," Wonder Woman told her. "Why are you even here?"

"To kill you, Diana. What else?"

Copperhead started pulling himself up and prepared to strike, but was blasted away by Aquaman's trident.

"Yeah, that ain't gonna happen," He quipped. "Sorry I'm late."

"Don't sweat it," Flash reassured. "This will all be over soon."

Suddenly, Flash was blasted in the back by a yellow energy beam.

"Flash!" Batman let out.

"That's what you think," Sinestroo remarked as he lowered himself down, forming a hammer that slammed Wonder Woman to the ground, releasing Cheetah.

Aquaman tried blasting at him, but Sinestro created an energy barrier to block the blast. Batman ran towards Wonder Woman, but was cut off when Mirror Master suddenly appeared in front of him. He pulled out a batarang and threw it at him, causing him to shatter. Suddenly two more Mirror Masters appeared from behind, prompting him to leap out of the way of their blasts.

"You didn't think it'd be that easy, did you?" they said at the same time.

"It's an ambush!" Flash realized, picking himself up off the ground.

Sinestro quickly tried to blast him, but he sped out of the way at the last minute. Slowly picking herself up after the blow she took, Wonder Woman flew up towards Sinestro and uppercutted him. He spun backwards through the air before leveling out and blasting at her with his ring. She used her bracelets to block the blasts as the two flew through the air.

Back on the ground, Black Manta leapt down from his ledge and blasted at Cyborg, causing him to skid across the floor. He was forced to take a knee as Manta came up, extending a blade from his arm. Cyborg quickly rolled out of the way before the blade hit him, much to Manta's annoyance.

"Your tenacity is admirable, boy," Manta told him. "But it only prolongs the inevitable."

"Yeesh, you bad guys get your dialogue from the same book or something?" Cyborg quipped, readying his arm cannon and firing.

Manta fired his own laser blast at the same time, causing the two beams to collide with each other. Meanwhile, J'onn was in the midst of battling with Ultra-Humanite, trading blow for blow with each other.

"What do you have to gain from this?" the Martian questioned. "You do not seem like one who seeks vengeance on us."

"It's nothing personal Martian," Humanite promised. "It's just business.

Humanite then punched J'onn into a wall, causing him to groan in response.

"So be it," J'onn declared, sprouting two other arms that shot out to grab Humanite's hands and knees before slamming him into another wall.

Meanwhile, Corbin made his way back towards Superman, delivering one punch after another.

"What… happened to you…?" Superman tried to ask.

"You happened to me, Superman! It was either this, or death!"

"I… never meant…"

"It's too late for that," Corbin replied, grabbing Superman by the collar. "You turned me into a monster. And now, I'm gonna kill you.

Before Corbin could deliver the blow, a blast from Aquaman's trident sent him flying back. Corbin collided with a nearby pillar that collapsed on top of him as Aquaman made his way over to Superman.

"Hey, you ok?" He asked, helping Superman up.

"I think so." He looked over at where Corbin had hit, his eyes going wide. "Great Rao..."

The blast not only tore through his shirt, but the skin of his upper torso as well. Instead of bone and muscle however, the two Leaguers saw a metallic skeleton with the Kryptonite chunk still firmly planted in his chest. Corbin looked down at his hands, seeing that they, as well as the rest of him, was made of metal. His hands then went to his face, which was half gone thanks to the blast and replaced with a metal skull.

"No… No, no, NO!"

Enraged, he tore the rest of his face off and charged at Superman, tackling him to the ground. Aquaman tried to move in and stop him, but Cheetah suddenly pounced on him, pinning him to the ground. She started clawing at Aquaman, forcing him to grab her by the wrists.

"And this is why I'm a dog person."

Aquaman then kicked Cheetah off, the woman landing on her feet and hissing.

With Batman, he found himself under fire from Mirror Masters doubles, prompting him to keep leaping and dodging around the blasts they were shooting. Batman quickly pulled out several batarangs and threw them at the doubles, shattering them to pieces. As Batman took a moment to catch his breath, he was unaware of Copperhead sneaking up on him, sinking his fangs into the dark knight's shoulder. Batman cried out in pain as he wrestled with Copperhead, trying to pry him off. Finally, Green Lantern flew up and blasted Copperhead off of him, knocking him to the ground.

"Bats, you alright?" GL asked.

"I'll be fine," Batman reassured. "Get them!"

GL nodded before flying back into the battle. The fight continued, with both villains and heroes both fighting vigorously against each other, but neither side coming out on top. Off to the side, the original Mirror Master was keeping a look out outside, seeing that the police were getting ready to storm the place.

"We've got trouble!" Mirror Master called out. "The cops are getting ready to bust in."

"We're not getting pair to fight cops," Humanite reasoned. "Perhaps we should make our exit."

"Retreat?!" Sinestro scoffed. "When we're on the verge of triumph?!"

"It's either that or prison," Manta reasoned. "Your choice.

Reluctantly, Sinestro used his ring to snatch up the villains and flew upwards, bursting through the roof just as the police arrived.

"Where'd they go?" Sawyer asked.

"They… got away," Aquaman admitted.

"Not everyone," Flash spoke up, speeding over to the unconscious Copperhead. "We've got one of them."

Superman then looked around, seeing Batman's unmoving body on the ground. He quickly flew towards him and turned him over, seeing that he was burning up from the venom.

"But they got one of us…"

…

Later, the team returned to the Watchtower where Superman and J'onn quickly got Batman to the med bay. They introduced anti-toxins to him, which were thankfully available due to foresight on Bat's part.

"How's he doing?" Superman asked.

"He is surprisingly resilient. Any normal human would have succumbed immediately."

"He's Batman. I don't think he even knows how to be normal."

Batman groaned before opening his eyes.

"How ya doin?" Superman asked.

"What happened to Corbin and the others?" Batman inquired, getting to the point.

"They got away," J'onn answered. "All but Copperhead."

"I'm heading to Strykers to interrogate him," Superman added. "Maybe he can provide insight into Corbin's new metal frame."

"I'll come with you," Batman decided, attempting to stand while grunting the entire time.

"No way," Superman protested. "That venom almost killed you."

"So?"

"So, you're staying here."

Batman gave the Man of Steel one of his patented glares, but Superman remained unfazed. He just turned and walked out of the room, leaving J'onn and Batman alone. Batman just tore out his IV and got up off the bed, walking out in a huff. J'onn just followed after.

…

Batman made his way to the main computer and began doing some research on the group they'd fought. As he pulled up records, money transactions and known hangouts, J'onn came in behind him.

"You should be resting," J'onn insisted, getting no response from Batman. "I know this must be hard for you, feeling vulnerable. You're the only one of us without special powers. But you don't have to prove yourself. You're a valued member of this team and we're only trying to-"

Batman suddenly stood up, facing J'onn.

"I'm taking the shuttle," he declared. "Unless you want to try and stop me."

J'onn offered no resistance, merely stepping aside so Batman could exit.

…

Back in the warehouse, all of the villains were licking their wounds. Corbin was sitting on a crate as Humanite looked him over, trying to figure out the full extent of his transformation.

"Fascinating," Humanite marveled. "It seems that somehow, your consciousness was transferred into a metallic shell powered by your Kryptonite chunk. At least now we know why you could not feel pain. You can't feel… anything anymore."

"You mean I'll never be able to taste, smell, or touch… anything?!"

Humanite gave a sympathetic nod, placing a hand on Corbin's shoulder.

"I know a fraction of what you are going through. When I lost my original body, I was beside myself. Even now, I still rage at the ones who trapped me in this barbaric form. I at least still maintain my senses. You… I would not wish such a fate on even my worst enemy. You have my sincerest sympathies."

Corbin looked up at Humanite, looking devastated and pissed. Still, he did not turn his rage on his companion.

"That was humiliating!" Sinestro voiced. "We nearly had them in our grasp, but you fools chose to run away!"

"Hey, yellow man!" Mirror Master snapped. "We were outnumbered, and outflanked. A retreat was the best strategy available to us. We're lucky they only managed to snag Copperhead."

"If I had my say, we would've fought until the last man!"

"But you didn't," Manta chimed in. "and for all our sakes, I'm glad."

"Only question is, what now?" Cheetah wondered.

"Now, we reevaluate our options," Luthor suggested as he entered the room. "I must admit, I'm a little disappointed as to how things turned out, especially considering the loss of Copperhead."

Overwhelmed with anger, Corbin shot towards Lex and grabbed him by the throat, lifting him into the air. Mercy drew her gun and aimed it at him, but Corbin just sneered.

"Go ahead and waste your bullets. I won't feel it, will I Luthor?"

"I'm… afraid not. You're living Metallo now. A nye indestructible metal that can withstand anything."

"And denies me any feelings at all!"

"There is a slight… numbness, but I am working on it. We will find a way for you to feel again, but I need time."

"You turned me into a monster Luthor!"

"I did what I had to so I could save your life! If you want someone to blame, then blame Superman! He's the one who broke you!"

Humanite's eyes narrowed, sensing the manipulation tactic immediately. Reluctantly, Corbin set Luthor back on the ground, releasing his grip on him.

"If you think what you did to Corbin was a good thing, then you're crazy, Luthor," Cheetah remarked coldly.

Just then, the doors were kicked open, prompting everyone to turn to the entrance.

"And what's wrong with that?" the Joker of all people remarked as he shuffled inside. "It's done wonders for me."

Everyone instantly recoiled at the sight of the murderous clown. Luthor stiffened as well, Mercy turning her gun on Joker.

"Take one more step and I drop you here and now, she warned."

Joker responded by spraying acid from his flower at her. She stepped back, but it got on her gun, and her gloves. She instantly dropped the gun and tore the gloves off before they could do any major damage to her hands.

"I believe I have the floor," Joker remarked. "And honestly Lexie, is that any way to treat an old friend."

Lex just growled.

"You attempted to destroy my company, kill my driver, and myself. How did you even survive that crash?"

"You're kidding right? I've been blown up, shot at, dropped down smoke stacks, fed to sharks. I'm the Joker! I always survive. Besides Lex, you need me."

"Like I need skin grafts."

"I would have said hair implants, but that's neither here nor there. Besides, I have one skill that none of these second rate nitwits will never have."

"And what might that be?"

Joker then moved behind Cheetah and wrapped his arm around her, pulling something off her neck.

"I know how the Bat thinks," Joker remarked, holding up a tracking device Batman had planted on Cheetah during the fight.

Lex saw this and began smirking.

…

Sometime later, Batman had found the warehouse and slowly lowered himself in via a grapnel. Once he was inside, he pulled out a device that was pinpointing the trackers location. He followed it as it lead him to a catwalk, looking down at the villains sitting around a table playing cards.

"How much longer do we have to wait?" Cheetah wondered.

"Patience, my dear," Manta reassured. "It won't be long now."

Batman narrowed his eyes, slowly pulling out a batarang and getting ready to leap down. Before he could get the chance, Joker snuck up behind him and smacked him upside the head with a bag of rocks. Batman was knocked to the ground, crashing into the villains card table before falling unconscious. The villains all looked over the fallen hero as Joker emptied out his back, all the while letting out one of his famous, demented laughs.


	42. Divided We Stand

_Chapter 42: Divided We Stand_

"Wakey Wakey, Batman."

Batman groaned, struggling to open his eyes. He was suddenly slapped in the face, pulling him fully into consciousness. As he looked around, he found himself locked in a thick metal frame, stripped of his belt and surrounded by villains. The only one that seemed to have his attention at the moment of course, was Joker.

"Joker," Batman swore. "I should have known you'd get in on this."

"Really?" Joker replied. "Am I getting that predictable? I must be falling into a rut. Oh well."

Joker then pulled out a knife and prepared to slit Batman's throat. Before he could though, Mercy stopped him.

"No."

"You must be joking."

"She's not," Luthor agreed. "He stays alive until I say otherwise."

"You're making a mistake, Luthor," Joker warned, freeing his arm from Mercy's grip. "The only good bat is a dead bat."

"My decision stands, Joker. You don't like it, you're welcome to leave."

"I hate to admit it, but the clown makes a point," Manta spoke. "Perhaps we should kill Batman now. It would be one less Leaguer on the board, and less risk of the others finding us."

"He's hardly a threat," Luthor reassured, getting a snort from Joker in the background. "Those restraints are pure titanium, he'll never get loose. And I designed that stasis field to prevent the Martian Manhunter from locating him."

Batman looked up, seeing a large light shining down on top of him, clearly the aforementioned stasis field.

"Now Batman," Luthor addressed, walking up to him. "I'm certain that you possess some sort of pass key or access code that I can use against the League. Perhaps you can make it easy on yourself and tell me where it is."

Batman remained silent for a moment.

"... guess."

Lex sneered in response.

"Fine then. We'll do this the hard way."

Corbin took hold of the discarded utility belt and attempted to pry one of the pouches open.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Joker warned.

"Well, you-"

Corbin was suddenly shocked with several volts of electricity. His metal body completely freaked out over the electricity as Joker exploded into hysterical cackling.

"I warned you, robo-man! You think you're the first louse to try and sneak a peek into the belt?"

"Then we'll do it another way," Luthor decided. "Sinestro, bring it upstairs. Manta, Humanite, watch over our guest."

Sinestro used his ring to pick up the belt, carrying it off as he and the others vacated the room. This left Manta and Humanite alone with Batman.

"This doesn't really seem like your beat, Manta," Batman noted. "Why throw in with this group?"

"I have the means to kill Aquaman from here," Manta reasoned. "That's all the reason I need."

"You know how deep Luthor's pockets go. I figure with all you've been through, you should at least be well compensated. More than most in fact."

"Believe me, I am being compensated."

"As much as say… he's getting." He gestured over to Humanite. "You've been through so much. You should at least get what he's getting. If not more."

"More than me?" Humanite scoffed. "Ridiculous."

"Is it?" Batman asked.

Manta looked over at Humanite, something ticking in the back of his mind.

…

Upstairs, Luthor took the belt and placed it on a work table, giving it a scan.

"Fascinating," Luthor marveled. "Not even my company has tech like this."

"Figuring out how to crack it will be quite the challenge," Mirror Master commented.

"One I am certain you are up for."

Mirror Master cracked his knuckles before moving to a keyboard, sending small surges of power to the belt. Unfortunately, the surges backfired, causing a small explosion.

"Hey, watch it!" Cheetah insisted. "Some of us actually want to live to see old age."

"I was under the impression you wanted vengeance."

"Not at the cost of my own life."

Just then, a large crashing sound rang out.

"What was that?" Luthor asked.

…

Down below, Manta and Humanite were in the midst of a heated fight. They were rolling across the ground, Manta's tech making him an even match to Humanite's strength. Luthor and the others exited the elevator as Humanite had Manta in a choke hold, unaware of Manta getting ready to stab him in kind.

"Stop this at once!" Luthor demanded.

The two stopped fighting instantly, with Humanite dropping Manta onto the ground.

"I didn't hire the two of you so you could fight like children," Luthor scolded.

"Apologies," Manta replied.

"Sorry about that, Luthor," Humanite responded.

Luthor turned towards Batman, scowling at him.

"You did this, didn't you?" Luthor accused.

Batman just remained silent.

"I tried to warn you," Joker remarked. "So should I shoot him in the face, or a good old fashioned stabbing?"

"Quiet, you!" Luthor demanded. "Cheetah, you take over. If he causes anymore trouble, gag him."

Cheetah nodded as the others went back upstairs. She turned towards Batman and snapped her claws at him while snarling.

…

At Strykers, Copperhead sat in an interrogation room with Superman, Flash, and Turpin sitting across from him.

"Never thought I'd get a Gotham crazy in my precinct," Turpin remarked. "How Gordon hasn't gone off the deep end with you psychos around I'll never understand."

"Hey, like I told these costumed clowns, I don't know anything," Copperhead insisted. "I'm just an innocent-"

"Victim of circumstance," Flash finished at the same time. "Yeah, yeah, we've heard it before. Why don't you save us the trouble and tell us where Corbin and the others are."

"Sorry, this snake isn't a snitch."

Superman stood up, approaching Copperhead and lifting him up by his jaw.

"Talk, before this gets ugly."

Copperhead just snorted.

"Sorry boy scout, but you're about as intimidating as a baby with a plastic knife. I've seen ugly, and you and speedy there aren't it."

Superman just scowled before dropping Copperhead to the ground.

"Looks like we're done here," Turpin decided. "Hey guards!"

Two guards entered the room, grabbing Copperhead and escorting him out. He gave the heroes a parting hiss as the door closed behind him.

"Well that was completely unhelpful," Flash remarked.

"How does Batman do it?" Superman asked.

…

"I'm surprised you didn't completely lose yourself," Batman insisted. "Not many who go through what you did are so well put together, mentally at least."

"Believe me, it wasn't easy," Cheetah admitted. "The predator in me is always struggling to rise up. I find myself drawn to catnip, and I feel a desire to eat raw meat. It's disgusting..."

"I can only imagine."

"Hopefully, killing Wonder Woman will give me some peace of mind. Make me feel like something more than the monster she made me."

"That's not what I see. I see someone willing to give everything for the work she believed in."

"Kind of you to say, considering your situation."

"I've never been one to shy away from danger."

Cheetah smirked in response.

…

Up in the lab, Luthor and Mirror Master continued to work as Joker paced back and forth.

"She's been down there too long," Joker noted.

"Well there's no way I'm letting you go down there alone," Luthor shot down. "Humanite, go relieve Cheetah."

"I'm a little busy helping Corbin remake his skin," Humanite declared from an opposing table. "Send Manta."

"Just go!"

Humanite sighed in response.

"Apologies, my friend."

"I'll be fine," Corbin reassured. "Go on."

Humanite nodded before heading off, with Corbin sitting by himself as Joker rolled up on a swivel chair.

"I don't know why you even bother," Joker remarked. "Fake skin can't hide the truth. You're not human anymore. You're just a Metal Man. A-"

"Metallo…" Corbin finished, remembering what Luthor called his metal skeleton before.

"Ooh, I like that! Metallo! So fierce, so intimidating! So much better than Corbin."

While the two villains talked, Luthor and Mirror Master took another shot at opening Batman's utility belt. Adjusting the power fluctuations, they sent another surge of energy through the belt, this time, resulting in all the pouches opening up.

"Finally," Luthor proclaimed as he approached it.

Luthor took the belt and proceeded to dump out its contents, which consisted of various styles of batarangs, a remote for the batmobile, and several other bat-themed gadgets. Seeing this, Joker rolled over and began eying the stuff.

"What are you looking for, Lex?" He wondered, picking up a batarang. "His bat-drivers license? Bat-birth certificate? Hehe, a bat credit card perhaps?"

Joker then lobbed the batarang at a box near Corbin. It embedded itself in the box and began beeping.

"Whoopsie," Joker let out. "Explosive batarang!"

The batarang then exploded, knocking Corbin back as Joker spun around in his chair, chuckling the entire time.

"Careful, you idiot!" Luthor snapped.

Corbin picked himself up, seeing that his artificial skin had been burned away once again, causing him to punch the wall in frustration.

"What are you searching for, Lex?" Mirror Master asked as he walked up to him.

Lex continued fishing through the belt until he found a small silver remote, causing him to smirk maliciously.

"This is what I'm looking for."

"And what, may I ask, is that?" Corbin inquired.

"The key to our victory."

…

Later on, the villains were being carried in a yellow energy bubble courtesy of Sinestro towards the Watchtower. With Sinestro were Manta and Corbin, or as he was now calling himself, Metallo.

"This better work," Metallo spoke.

"Only one way to find out," Manta remarked.

Manta then took out the remote and activated it, causing the Watchtower's bay doors to open up.

…

Inside the Watchtower, J'onn was on monitor duty when he got the alert of the bay doors opening.

"What on…" he let out.

He checked the video feed, seeing the three villains landing and spreading out. J'onn's eyes narrowing, he immediately hit the alarm button, sending out an emergency signal before phasing through the ground towards the hangar. He quickly found himself in front of the three villains as they approached.

"Surrender now, and you will not be harmed," J'onn demanded.

"I'm afraid that's out of the question, Martian," Sinestro replied, blasing at him.

J'onn quickly turned intangible so the blast could go through him, allowing him to fly towards him. Sinestro quickly retaliated by creating a fire construct, catching the martian off guard. Metallo took the opportunity to fire a Kryptonite blast from his chest at J'onn, knocking him out of the sky and causing him to hit the ground hard.

"Good work Metallo," Manta commended. "Now, let's get to work."

…

Back at Strykers, the rest of the League was regrouping after receiving the alert.

"Any word from J'onn?" Diana asked.

"Nothing," Cyborg answered. "He's not answering his comms.

"We're all thinking the same thing, right?" Aquaman proposed. "Something's wrong is going on up there."

"Arthur's right," GL agreed. "J'onn would've, and should've, checked in by now."

"Then let's get going," Superman declared.

…

Back with Batman, he was still confined as Humanite sat in a chair, reading a newspaper. Just then, Joker entered the room carrying a TV on a rolling stand.

"Showtime, everybody!" He declared. "Live, and in color; the end of the Justice League!"

"Don't make me laugh," Batman remarked.

"Oh it's no joke, batsy," Joker replied, turning on the TV and showing a satellite view of the Watchtower "You see, we've tucked a little surprise away in your little clubhouse. And once your chums get there, kablooey!"

Batman just scowled before Joker pulled out a tub of popcorn.

"Popcorn?" He offered, with Batman saying nothing. "Oh well, more for me."

He shoved some into his mouth as Humanite rolled his eyes.

"Joker, you nauseate me," he commented before ducking out.

"Looks like he's going to miss the show. And the sequel."

"What sequel?" Batman asked.

"Well, after the bomb gets your friends… I get you."

Batman's eyes narrowed as the Joker laughed maniacally.

…

A boom tube opened up in the hanger of the Watchtower, allowing the heroes to enter instantaneously, and see J'onn unconscious on the floor.

"J'onn!" Flash let out, zooming over to him. "Vic, I need vitals!"

Cyborg did a quick scan.

"He's not seriously hurt. Just out cold."

"Who could've done this?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I'll take him to the medical bay," Superman decided as he scooped him up. "The rest of you, find Batman."

Superman then flew off, leaving the others to get to work, unaware of the explosive device ready to go off.

…

Back on earth, the villains were watching the same satellite feed from their hideout, Luthor smirking in anticipation.

"Any moment now… any moment…"

"It almost feels too good to be true," Manta admitted.

"A bit impersonal, but I'll take what I can get," Cheetah remarked.

"Agreed," Sinestro concurred. "An explosive death is better than no death at all."

"Think there will be anything left for a trophy?" Metallo asked.

"Here's hoping," Luthor replied.

…

Back on the Watchtower, Superman had managed to get J'onn to the medbay with Cyborg and Wonder Woman checking on him.

"Anything we can do for him?" Superman asked.

"I wasn't exactly built for medical procedures," Cyborg admitted.

"All we can do is wait and hope he wakes up," Wonder Woman added.

Just then, the door opened, allowing Flash, GL, and Aquaman to enter.

"We checked everywhere," Flash reported. "But there's no sign of Batman."

"Or the other Javelin," Aquaman added.

"We think he decided to go after the Injustice League alone," Flash deduced.

"Injustice League?" GL questioned. "You've been hanging out with Cisco too much."

Flash just shrugged, then the main communication line began to beep.

"That must be him," Wonder Woman guessed, moving to answer it. "Yes? What?! Where?!"

Suddenly, the line went dead.

"Hello? Hello?!"

"What'd he say?" Superman asked.

"It wasn't Batman. It was someone saying there's a bomb up here."

"How could someone even get our number?" GL questioned. "It has encryption that would make the Pentagon jealous."

"Not sure," Superman replied. "But if they managed to access our communications line, it has to be serious."

"Flash, scour the entire tower," Wonder Woman ordered. "Cyborg, run a scan for incindiaries. We need to find the bomb now!"

"On it!"

Flash then sped off, searching every corner of the tower for the bomb. Cyborg looked at his scanners, getting a ping.

"Flash, the hanger! It's where we found J'onn!"

Flash sped towards the hanger and started looking around, seeing something behind some boxes. After moving them aside, he saw a briefcase no doubt carrying the bomb.

"I need the hanger doors open, and I need em open now!"

"I'm on it!" Superman relayed, flying in and pressing a button that opened the hanger doors.

Flash ran running straight towards them and lopped the briefcase with all his might.

…

Finally, the bomb exploded, much to Luthor's delight.

"Yes!"

The smoke then cleared, revealing that the Watchtower was untouched.

"What?! How is this possible? They should be cosmic dust!"

"They must have found the bomb somehow," Mirror Master deduced.

"So that's it, then?" Cheetah responded. "It's over?"

Luthor paused for a moment, considering their options.

"Maybe not. We may be able to get the drop on them. We just have to lure them here somehow…"

"Perhaps we use the Bat," Sinestro suggested. "I've found that these humans tend to get rather attached to those they call 'friends'."

…

Back on the Watchtower, Aquaman continued trying to get in contact with Batman, but to no avail.

"Damn," He let out. "Batman's still not picking up."

"Something must have happened to him," Wonder Woman insisted. "How else would someone be able to plant a bomb up here unless they used his security key?"

"That must be it…" J'onn muttered, slowly waking up.

"J'onn!" Wonder Woman let out. "Are you alright?"

"I believe so."

"What happened?" GL asked.

"It was Sinestro, Black Manta, and Corbin. They managed to get on board the Watchtower and overwhelm me. I'm sorry I couldn't do more."

"You did all that you could," Cyborg reassured.

"So the Injustice League has Batman," Flash deduced. "We just need to figure out how to find him."

"Any ideas?" GL asked.

...

Down below, Joker looked at the TV screen in disappointment.

"Oh darn. They ruined the punchline."

Joker then pushed the TV over, causing it to crash and break.

"But I can still have my fun," He remarked, pulling a knife out of his pocket. "So tell me, Batman… why so serious?"

Before Joker could make another move, an aura of yellow energy surrounded the knife, pulling it out of his hands and towards Sinestro.

"Forget it, Joker," he told him, crushing the knife with his ring. "Luthor still has need of him."

"Oh come now, Sinestro. What's a few knicks between friends?"

"Leave. Now!"

Joker just grumbled as he walked off.

"Party pooper."

Sinestro then approached Batman, a glowing orb of light resting on his ring. Never breaking eye contact with the Dark Knight, Sinestro shattered the field surrounding him.

"Why?" Batman asked.

"We've nothing to fear."

"You will," Batman replied before reaching out to J'onn mentally. "_J'onn. Can you hear me?"_

…

Back on the Watchtower, J'onn's eyes suddenly went wide as he sat straight up in bed.

"I know where Batman is!"

Everyone turned to him.

"Where?" Superman questioned.

"A warehouse in lower Metropolis owned by Lexcorp."

"Luthor. Should've figured."

"Well what are we waiting for?" GL remarked, holding up his glowing ring hand. "Let's go."

…

Back in the warehouse, Sinestro returned to the group, smirking.

"They'll be here soon. Batman didn't even hesitate."

"As I knew he wouldn't," Luthor remarked. "Everyone get ready. I need to go collect something from Lexcorp."

Lex then proceeded to exit, leaving the villains to prepare.

"It seems we have some preparing to do," Manta noted.

"Assuming our enemies don't catch wind of it," Mirror Master remarked.

"What does that mean?" Cheetah questioned.

"Just something I've been pondering. The only way the League could even know about the bomb is if someone told them. One of us."

An uneasy silence fell over the lot of them as that nugget of information sunk in.

…

Just outside, the League took their position on a nearby rooftop, with J'onn mentally scanning inside.

"Batman's inside," he confirmed. "And so is the rest of the Injustice League."

"So we're sticking with that name," GL noted. "Ok then. Well if we go in guns blazing, they might use Batman as a human shield."

"Any suggestions?" Superman inquired.

"I will slip inside and free Batman," J'onn declared. "The rest of you will draw the others away."

"Just be careful," Wonder Woman cautioned. "They may know we're coming."

"I will take precautions," J'onn reassured, turning intangible and slipping inside.

"While he's doing that," Aquaman spoke up. "I think it's time to make some noise."

Aquaman then leapt off the building towards the warehouse, crashing through one of the windows. The rest of the League followed after, either busting down the door or smashing through a wall as the Injustice League came to meet them.

"And so it begins," Sinestro declared, firing the first shot.

The blast hit Flash, knocking him into Cyborg and causing the two to drop to the ground. GL flew upwards and blasted at Sinestro himself, prompting him to form a shield to block it. Manta stepped forward and fired several blasts at Aquaman, who used his trident to block them with relative ease. This allowed Wonder Woman to fly forward and plow into Manta, knocking him across the room. Metallo instantly locked eyes on Superman and fired a Kryptonite blast from his chest, knocking him out of the air. He ran right at him, ready to finish him off. Seeing him coming at him, Superman tore out a piece of the ground and chucked it at Metallo, knocking him back.

Pulling himself back up, Flash quickly took note of Cheetah pouncing at him. He quickly sped out of the way before she could strike, prompting her to turn towards him and snarl.

"Down kitty," Flash remarked.

Cheetah hissed at him before climbing up the wall for elevation. Flash quickly ran up the wall towards her as she got ready to pounce. She leapt at him, only for Flash to ram right into her, knocking her to the ground. As she landed, she saw Mirror Master and several of his duplicates opening fire on Cyborg.

"Mirror Master! Help me!"

Most of them didn't even look in her direction. Those that did just flat out ignored her or scoffed.

"You dare ignore-"

Just then, Flash grabbed her by the tail and slammed her into a wall.

"Too slow, puddy tat," He quipped.

Cyborg meanwhile was pinned down by Mirror Masters doubles, each of them firing relentlessly. Cyborg poked his head out, hoping to scan for which one was the real one. Finally being able to tell which one was real, he set up a Boom Tube underneath himself, dropping into it. The Boom Tube opened up right behind Mirror Master, depositing Cyborg right behind him so he could punch him across the face. Mirror Master went flying back with his copies dissipating as a result. He rubbed his chin, gritting his teeth. Scowling, Mirror Master dove for a broken window, hoping to get away. Aquaman saw this and quickly threw his trident at him, shattering the window. Cyborg and Aquaman ran over and saw Mirror Master trapped in the shattered pieces.

"Get me out of here!" He called out.

"Sounds like he's having a bad day," Aquaman noted.

"Might even say he 'went to pieces'," Cyborg quipped, earning a smack upside the head from Aquaman.

"Come on, let's wrap this up."

…

Down below, Humanite heard the sounds of fighting above and rolled his eyes, reading a well-thumbed volume of "Great Expectations". As he continued reading, J'onn phased through the ceiling towards him.

"I've come for Batman," J'onn told him. "Release him, and no harm will come to you."

"As you wish," Humanite replied, placing a bookmark in his book and rising to his feet. "Follow me, please."

J'onn raised an eyebrow in response, floating after him.

"You are not putting up resistance," J'onn noted.

"Well sooner or later, one must grasp the reality of the situation. Our team hardly has the same teamwork yours does, and while my compatriots are fueled by vengeance and greed, I feel no such drive. I have nothing to gain."

"I see. Then why join this cabal in the first place?"

"I will admit, the pay sounded promising at first, but after everything I've seen, and what Luthor did to Corbin, I'd rather be in Strykers."

"Then I assume you were the one to tell the League about the bomb."

"Indeed. Cracking your encryption was a fun little distraction, I will admit."

As they entered the next room though, something grabbed Humanite's hand, causing him to get shocked with electricity. Humanite yelled in pain before collapsing to the ground, revealing Joker standing before him.

"And they said I had a problem playing with others," he remarked before turning towards J'onn.

…

Back upstairs, Wonder Woman continued deflecting Manta's blasts, much to his irritation.

"Will you hold still you-!"

Suddenly, a large golf club came out of nowhere and knocked Manta into the air.

"Hey," GL snapped. "Watch your mouth! We're in the presence of a lady."

Manta activated his jet rockets to stabilize himself mid air, ready to blast him out of the sky. That's when Wonder Woman's lasso wrapped around his leg and he was violently yanked down to the ground. He tried to pick himself up, but a punch from Wonder Woman cracked his helmet and knocked him out.

GL smirked as he saw Manta go down, only to be immediately struck with a yellow construct.

"It seems if you want something right, you have to do it yourself," Sinestro noted.

GL shook his head in pain before creating a shield to block another blast from Sinestro.

"Your constructs cannot hold forever, Jordan!" Sinestro promised. "Soon, I will be rid of you. And then… perhaps I will pay your dear Carol another visit."

GL's eyes narrowed.

"Big mistake pal. Threats like that just make me fight harder!"

Suddenly, several green beams shot out from his shield, each one forming into a blunt weapon. One by one, these constructs struck Sinestro, hitting him at speeds too great for him to keep up with. Finally, GL flew right up to him and smacked him across the face, knocking him out and causing him to drop to the ground.

Back with Superman, he and Metallo were still duking it out. After getting smacked aside, Superman went flying through a wall, landing on the ground hard. As Superman pulled himself up, he saw the broken pieces of the wall and had a thought. He tried using his x-ray vision on them, but was unable to see through.

"Lead… perfect!"

He tore off a piece before flying back towards Metallo, smacking him across the face with it. He continued striking him again and again until he collided with a pillar, allowing Superman to wrap the metal around him and weld it into place.

"You think you've won?!" Metallo challenged. "You're dead, Superman! You hear me, dead!"

"Not today I'm not. Come on, let's find J'onn and Batman!"

…

Down below, J'onn and Joker stared each other down, waiting for the other to make their move.

"You don't look up to this," Joker noted. "Looking a little green in the gills. Hehehehe."

J'onn just narrowed his eyes in response.

"Where is Batman?"

"Hmm, I can't seem to recall. My mind just isn't what it used to be."

"Is that so?" J'onn replied, his eyes going red.

J'onn peered into Joker's mind, and was instantly assaulted with a storm of raw emotions, thunderous laughter, and images that made the martian want to vomit. J'onn pulled out and collapsed on the ground, causing Joker to laugh in response.

"A mind is a terrible thing to lose, they say. Personally, I find it's overrated."

Joker then kicked J'onn across the face, knocking him back.

"Don't worry, green jeans. If it stings too much," Joker then pulled out a knife. "I'll cut it out."

Joker readied to stab J'onn, but a hand caught his arm. He turned towards it and, to his surprise, Batman was standing before him, swinging a punch that knocked him back. Batman then went over and helped J'onn.

"Are you alright?" He asked, kneeling over him.

"I… I think I will be…" He let out a shaky breath, a hand on his head. "I knew of man's propensity for violence, but this… how can a man so vile and heartless live with himself?"

"I've been asking the same question for years."

"No fair!" Joker snapped. "How did you get free?!"

"Truthfully, I could've escaped anytime I wanted to. I just thought it would be better to stick around and keep an eye on you clowns."

Joker tried lunging at him, but Batman socked him across the face, knocking him to the ground.

"You're despicable…" Joker let out in a Daffy Duck impression before falling unconscious.

…

Later, the villains were all wrangled up and being escorted off. As they were led out, Humanite stopped in front of Batman.

"One member of our party has yet to be accounted for," he pointed out.

"Luthor," Batman deduced.

"Unfortunately. He said he was going to fetch something, but I assume that was absolute poppycock.

"We'll worry about that."

"Alright. I trust you'll keep your end of our deal."  
"Right. Double what Luthor was paying."

Humanite nodded before being carted off.

"You bribed him?" Superman remarked.

"Once I realized he had no personal stake in this, I deduced his reasoning and made him a counter offer."

"Nice work. Still, I'd give anything to have Luthor being carted away along with them."

"Perhaps we still can," Wonder Woman remarked. "Superman, where would he go?"

"Where else? Lexcorp."

"I have a plan," Batman declared.

…

At Lexcorp, Luthor was sitting at his desk, going through some paperwork. He glanced at the news that was playing on his TV, which showed the Injustice League getting arrested. He sighed, then resumed his work as if nothing had happened. Just then, a shadow loomed over his desk, forcing him to turn around and seeing Superman hovering outside. Slightly annoyed, he opened the window.

"I'm afraid we already have a window washer."

"It's the filth on the inside that concerns me," Superman remarked, landing inside.

"Charming. However, I don't recall giving you permission to enter my office, so state your business and leave."

"I know you hired the Injustice League to try and kill us."

"Injustice League? Can't say I've heard of such a garish organization. It's certainly not one I would ever have a part in."

"You had Corbin try and kill me before."

"And just what proof do you have of this? As I recall, Corbin stole my creation."

"You just have an answer for everything, don't you?"

"Indeed I do. Now, are you done interrogating me? I'm sure there's a kitten stuck up a tree somewhere."

"You won't weasel your way out of this one. I don't know why you keep trying to kill me, but you won't succeed."

Lex seemed to mull that over, then he stood up

"I suppose you're right. After all, throwing robots and super villains at you just doesn't seem to cut it." He went to a safe in the wall, typing in a combination and opening it. "As the saying goes, 'you want something done right'..." He pulled out a large chunk of Kryptonite, the stone glowing brightly and bathing the room in its radiation, "...'you do it yourself'."

Superman backed away in shock, slowly feeling weaker upon exposure.

"Where… where did you…"

"What?" Lex replied, tossing the Kryptonite to himself. "This old thing? Just a little souvenir from the old home town. Thought you'd appreciate it."

Superman collapsed to the ground as Lex walked over to him, holding the Kryptonite out to him.

"You asked why I want to kill you. Well the reason is simple, I hate you. More accurately, I hate what you represent. You see, human beings have existed on this planet for many years now, evolving and growing all the way. Whenever a meteor hits the planet or a flood washes everything away, we pick ourselves up, and grow stronger as a result. But you, you offer a certain… complacency. Why worry about hurricanes or fires when Superman and the Justice League can swoop in and save the day. The human race has become far too complacent, and let's face it, you won't be around forever. So I figure, if you can show that a god can be killed now, it will give the people some sense to think for themselves again."

"I… I'm not… a god…"

"Yes, you would say so," Luthor remarked, walking towards a window. "But honestly, that modesty only makes people want to praise you more. But once I'm through with you, they'll finally see you for what you truly are: just a man."

"And… what about… your friends…"

"Oh please. A gift here, a bribe there, and they'll forget this whole mess happened. What's important now is that soon, humanity will have a new Man of Tomorrow: me."

"At least you'll have company in prison," Superman replied in a much more confident tone.

Lex instantly turned around and saw Superman standing on his feet. He ran over with the Kryptonite, but it seemed to do nothing.

"Impossible! The Kryptonite-"

"Won't protect you any longer," Superman replied in a voice not his own.

Suddenly, Superman's form began to morph, revealing that the Man of Steel was actually J'onn J'onzz.

"No!"

"Ooh, that must be embarrassing," GL remarked as Lex turned to see him, and Batman were standing in the doorway.

"You're usually more careful Lex," Batman noted. "You slipped up."

"And you're going down for it. Hard."

GL then used his ring to grab hold of the Kryptonite, yanking it out of his hands so Batman could snatch it and store it in his belt.

"Cyborg, you get all that?" Batman asked over comms.

"_Every word. Sending it to Metropolis PD as we speak."_

"Good work."

"Guess your plan worked like a charm," GL remarked.

"It seems I was correct before," J'onn admitted. "You are an invaluable asset to this team."

Batman just smirked before they all turned to Lex.

"So much for your image as a benevolent business man," Wonder Woman remarked as she flew in through the open window. "This is the end of an era."

"The end of your era, maybe," Lex remarked, pulling out a remote and pressing a button on it.

Suddenly, an aircraft appeared outside and opened fire on the four of them. Wonder Woman used her bracelets to deflect the blasts as GL returned fire. As they continued to fight, Lex quickly climbed inside and manned the controls, firing several missiles at them. The missiles hit the ceiling causing a massive explosion that gave Lex the cover he needed to escape.

"He's getting away!" GL shouted, having shielded them from the blast.

"_Not for long,_" Superman declared through the comms.

Lex flew through the city, hoping to put some distance between him and the League. As he looked back in triumph, his plane suddenly came to a screeching halt, throwing him forward. He looked in front of him to see Superman holding the plane by its nose, his face cold and emotionless.

"Going somewhere?" Superman remarked.

Lex just snarled in response.

…

Not much later, Lex was cuffed up and being placed into a police transport vehicle.

"Now there's a sight I've wanted to see for a long time," Turpin remarked.

"Tell me about it," Superman agreed.

"Enjoy it while you can, Superman," Lex swore. "There's no way anything I told the martian will hold up in court! I'll get the best lawyers, the best witnesses, the best-"

"Yeah, yeah," Turpin cut off, slamming the back door shut. "I told him he had the right to remain silent."

"What he lacks is the capacity," GL quipped.

"I'm just happy this whole mess is over," Superman remarked, seeing the truck drive off. "If we're lucky, the Metropolis PD will freeze all his assets so he can't weasel his way out of this one."

"I'll see what I can do," Turpin promised.

…

Down the road, Lex was stewing in rage, while also plotting his revenge. Just then, red lightning began surrounding the truck, the driver hitting the brakes as all four tired were violently slashed. Something then shattered the front windshield as blurry yellow hands plunged into the chests of the driver and his guard. Just then, a figure stopped right in front of Lex, revealing himself to be a man in a yellow and black suit similar to that of the Flash's. His whole body was vibrating, distorting his face and giving him red eyes.

"Lex Luthor," the man greeted. "Big fan of your work."

"And you are?"

The man vibrated his hand, using it to snap the chains on Luthor's hands.

"Someone who wants you to continue your work dealing with the League. On one condition."

"And what might that be?" Lex asked, rubbing his wrists.

The man then grabbed Lex by the collar and lifted him close.

"The Flash is off limits."

"The speedster? Why do you care what happens to him?"

"I have my reasons. So, do we have a deal?"

"... very well."

Then, the figure sped off, leaving Lex to make his escape.


	43. The Reverse Flash

_Chapter 43: The Reverse Flash_

It was a slow night at Mercury Labs, many of the scientists having gone home for the night. One scientist was working a little late on a special project. As he continued working, the lights began flickering, causing him to look up from his work. There was the sound of shattering glass and the doctor moved on instinct, heading into a secure area with his project. He rushed inside and hit a button sealing the doors as a streak of red lightning came right up to the door. The streak came to a stop in front of the door, revealing itself to be the man in the yellow suit that freed Luthor. It stated the doctor down for a second before speeding off, leaving the doctor trembling in terror.

…

The next morning, on board the Watchtower, Batman was going over some files on the computer when an alert suddenly started flashing on the screen. He opened the alert, his eyes going wide.

"What's goin on?" GL asked, flying down towards him.

"Just received word that Luthor escaped," Batman informed.

"What?! Man, Supes is gonna be pissed."

"It's not Luthor I'm worried about at the moment. It's who freed him that concerns me."

"Who? One of his Injustice League buddies?"

Batman just showed him the footage and GL's heart dropped into his stomach.

"Is that what I think it is?" GL asked.

"We need to warn Flash immediately."

…

Meanwhile at S.T.A.R. Labs, Flash was doing some speed training on a souped up treadmill that they had built for him. Cisco tracked his speed as Dr. Wells came in.

"How's he doing?."

"Pretty good. Vitals are holding steady and his speed output is steadily increasing."

Dr. Wells gave a small, satisfied smile as Flash came off the treadmill, pulling down his cowl and smirking. Cisco tossed him a water bottle, which the speedster downed in seconds.

"Thanks man," Barry replied, tossing the bottle in a trash can.

"Your training has certainly come a long way, Mr. Allen," Wells commended. "But don't get cocky. You must keep getting faster."

"I know, and I will. With all the threats the League's been going up against, I need to be at the top of my game."

"Of which, I have no doubt you will be."

"_Dr. Wells," _Caitlins voice echoed over the loudspeaker. "_Dr. Miller is in the Cortex. She wants to see Barry about something."_

"Wonder what?" Barry asked before speeding off.

Cisco and Wells soon followed as they all met with Kari and Caitlin in the Cortex, the former of which was joined by J'onn and M'gann in human form.

"Barry, I'm glad I caught you. We've had a development."

"What kind of development?"

"Mercury Labs was broken into… by the Man in Yellow."

Seconds after hearing those words, Flash sped off out of S.T.A.R. Labs.

"Is… he going to be ok?" M'gann asked.

"This is… a personal deal for him," J'onn told her.

"I just hope he doesn't do something rash," Kari spoke up.

…

At Mercury Labs, Joe and Eddie were already at the scene when Barry came in, dressed in his work attire after ditching his suit.

"Barry," Joe greeted. "I was just about to call you.

"Got word about what happened. Anything stolen?"

"Doesn't appear so. Several security guards are dead though."

Barry went over the bodies of the guards, looking them over.

"Looks like they all had their necks snapped," Barry deduced. "Judging from the lacerations and blood spatters, it looks like these guys were killed by someone moving at high speeds."

Joe perks up at that.

"You mean…"

"The man in yellow. He's back."

Joe wiped his face, his face ashen.

"Iris. Where- Where is she?"

"I'll check on her, don't worry. He's not going to hurt her."

Barry then started heading out, just as Eddie was walking up to Joe.

"Hey, where's Allen going?"

"Following up on a lead. Whatcha got, Eddie?"

"Witness said all he saw was a yellow blur amidst red lightning. Seems like the Flash with a reversed color scheme."

"Yeah… seems like."

…

Barry streaked across the city as fast as he could, hoping to get to Iris' place before anything happened. He quickly opened the door and went inside, finding her in the middle of breakfast.

"Barry, hey. Wasn't expecting you back so-"

Barry instantly moved towards her and hugged her, much to her surprise.

"Barry, is something wrong?"

"The man in yellow's back."

Iris' eyes went wide. She took Barry's hand, which she could tell were shaking.

"What happened? Dad, that doctor, are they-?"

"They're both fine. What about you? Has anyone been by?"

"No. No one but you."

Barry let out a sigh of relief, hugging her again.

"The League's gonna be working out of S.T.A.R. Labs for this one, meaning the safest place to be is there," he told her.

"Sounds like a plan. What about Dad?"

"He's still got to work, but I'll make sure to let him know where we are."

"Alright then. Let's go."

…

Soon after, Barry and Iris arrived at S.T.A.R. Labs, where Batman and GL had already arrived and met up with J'onn and Cyborg. They were all talking amongst themselves, each of them looking grim.

"You're certain it was him?" Batman asked.

"I reviewed the footage myself," Kari insisted. "Trust me, it's him. I'd recognize that lightning anywhere."

"That same lightning also broke Luthor out of his police transport," GL added. "Supes and Wonder Woman are digging into that angle now."

"And what of Aquaman?" J'onn asked.

"Tending to matters in Atlantis," Batman replied. "We're all we've got."

"Hopefully it will be enough," GL remarked. "Whatever the Man in Yellow is planning, it's fifteen years in the making."

"And it involves something at Mercury Labs," Barry added. "The floor was filled with vaults containing high tech goods. The witness said he was looking for something in particular."

"And wanted it bad enough to kill for it," Wells deduced.

"What do we know about Mercury Labs?" Batman asked."Mercury is one of the labs that the DEO has occasionally branched out to over the years," Kari explained. "It was also one of S.T.A.R. Labs' major competitors before the accelerator. The face of the labs is none other than Dr. Christina McGee, a brilliant but egocentric physicist. She and I have crossed paths once or twice, and she does not like me. She considers me a disgrace to the scientific community with my 'unwashed decorum' and 'prehistoric social skills'."

"I… fail to see the reasoning," J'onn replied in a tone that Batman took subtle notice of.

"Personal preferences aside," Dr. Wells spoke up, gaining everyone's attention as he brought Dr. McGee's file onto the big screen. "According to this, Dr. McGee has secured half a billion dollars in private funding to develop, and I quote, 'prototypes for the technology of the future'." He paused for a moment as he looked at the available information. "Well, I'll be."

"What is it?" Batman asked.

"Tina's messing with Tachyon Particles."

"Aren't those just theoretical though?" Cyborg asked.

"They're supposed to be. If Tina has succeeded in creating a Tachyon device, then our villainous speedster could use it to move faster than light."

"Well, if he was willing to kill to get to them, I'll bet my pilot's license that he's gonna come for them again," GL declared.

"Maybe you can use that," M'gann spoke up.

Everyone paused, turning to M'gann. She looked surprised, then shrank a little bit.

"Sorry… ignore me."

"No, that was a good idea," Cisco insisted. "If we get the Tachyons from Mercury Labs, then we can use it as a lure."

"Excellent idea Miss M'orzz," Wells commended. "Cisco, Caitlin, let's start engineering a trap. Victor, contact your father and tell him we'll need his help."

"On it," Victor replied.

"I'll talk to Joe about getting the prototype from Mercury Labs," Barry informed before speeding off.

"What can we do to help?" Kari asked.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Miller, but this doesn't call for a xenobiologist," Dr. Wells informed her.

"I have a degree in mechanical engineering, bio-mechanics, and theoretical physics. Try me."

"Wait," GL piped up. "Since when did you have the engineering degree?"

"I had some free time after Mala and Zod."

"Uh, why don't you help Cisco with the trap," Caitlin offered. "I can take care of Iris."

"Kari gave a thumbs up, rolling after Cisco. J'onn and M'gann quickly followed her out of the room.

"Uh, I appreciate the intent," Iris spoke up. "But I don't need someone to take care of me."

"Poor choice of words I admit," Caitlin replied. "Actually, I wanted to get you alone because I need your help with something."

"Really? What?"

"You know that blog you run on the side? About the different Metas in the city?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Have you heard anything about a homeless Meta? One that can light his head and hands on fire?"

"Yeah, the burning man. I haven't updated that one in a while though. Have you seen him?"

"He… saved me when I was held captive by the Rogues, but… I know him from somewhere else."

"You know who he is?"

Caitlin nodded.

"His name is Ronnie Raymond. He's… my fiance."

…

In the main lab, Cisco and Kari were hard at work, trying to come up with a way to trap a speedster.

"I was thinking we could fashion an electronic barrier," Kari suggested. "Would require a shitton of super capacitors though."

"Small price to pay," Cisco insisted. "With enough power and the work smoothing out the inflection points, we'd have a kick-ass force field to trap the opposite Flash.

Kari blinked, turning to Cisco as he chuckled slightly.

"Opposite Flash?"

"Just workshopping. What about, Professor Zoom?"

"Professor? How do we even know this evil speedster has a master's degree? And for that matter, Zoom? Sounds like that weird show I used to watch on PBS."

"Good show, not , the guy needs a name. We can't keep calling him 'The Man in Yellow', it's too wordy."

"Well, come up with a good name and we'll call him that."

"Hey, it's not that easy! I mean, this guy is Barry's opposite, right down to the reversed color scheme. He's-"

"The Reverse Flash!" Kari exclaimed, clapping her hands and pointing at Cisco. "Boom! Named!"

"Hey! I don't know how things work at the DEO, but at S.T.A.R. Labs, I assign the names."

"Actually, I kinda like it," Wells commended, reminding the pair of his presence in the room.

"Although that's not bad," Cisco quickly amended. "I'll give you that one."

Kari grinned triumphantly as she and Cisco got to work. Observing them from just outside the door, J'onn and M'gann enjoyed the small scene.

"_Is it always like this?_" M'gann asked.

"_More or less," _J'onn replied.

A hand then rested on his shoulder, the movement startling J'onn. He turned, seeing Batman standing behind him. M'gann quickly hid behind her uncle as the elder Martian regained his wits.

"Batman, I apologize. I did not sense your presence."

"It's alright. I was actually wondering if you were doing alright. You still seem… out of sorts."

"I would be lying if I said I was fully recovered. It is rare that I come across a mind so vile and corrupt. It was like a storm of poison that continues to infect me."

"Is that why you brought your niece?"

J'onn nodded, reaching behind him and gently taking M'gann's hand.

"Her presence is a comfort."

"I know more than a little with dealing with that kind of insanity. If you need someone to talk to…"

"I appreciate the offer Batman, but I will respectfully decline." He turned back towards the door, observing the scientists inside as he leaned against the door frame. "I will be alright, my friend. I promise."

Batman just gave him a look before walking off.

…

Meanwhile at CCPD, Barry met up with Joe, getting him up to speed on the plan.

"So now we just need Dr. McGee to lend us her prototype as bait to catch him."

"Luckily, she's coming in to give a statement here in a bit," Joe declared before noticing someone approaching. "Here she is now."

An older woman with blonde hair streaked with grey approached the pair. She was dressed in a business suit, and walked with the air of someone who knew they were the smartest person in the room.

"Detective West?" the woman assumed, shaking his hand. "Dr. Tina McGee."

"Nice to meet you Doctor," Joe greeted. "Thank you for coming in."

"What have you learned about last night's break-in?"

"We believe that whoever broke in was after one of your prototypes."

McGee gave a small chuckle, one with a superior air to it.

"You'll have to narrow that down. We have literally hundreds of projects in development."

"One containing tachyonic particles," Barry spoke up.

McGee turned to Barry, mildly surprised.

"We've had encouraging success with tachyons, yes, but there's still a significant gap between our prototype and any real-life application."

"We were hoping you would lend us your prototype to use as a lure," Joe told her. "We believe the man who tried to take it will try again, and we want to be prepared."

"I give you my word that once this man is apprehended, your prototype will be promptly returned," Barry promised.

"I appreciate the CCPD's concerns, Mr. Allen, but Mercury is quite capable of protecting its own assets, as proven by the fact that it is still in our possession." McGee then turned back towards the door. "Good luck with your manhunt."

As she walked out, the two men both let out disappointed sighs.

"Well, that went well," Joe commented.

"Well we still need that prototype," Barry insisted. "Joe, this is the closest I've come to finding this man in fifteen years."

"Don't worry Barry, we'll get him. Why don't you head back to S.T.A.R. Labs, I'll see what I can do about getting Tina back."

"Alright."

Barry then went off to head back to S.T.A.R. Labs. As Joe was about to move, he saw Eddie talking to Captain Singh in his office. They seemed to be in a bit of a heated debate. Eventually, Eddie came out looking both triumphant and relieved. Joe quickly intercepted him.

"Hey partner. What was all that about?"

"I managed to convince Captain Singh to let me create a Metahuman Taskforce for the CCPD. I'm grateful for the Flash, believe me, but he can't be everywhere at once, and he has his duties with the League to consider. This taskforce will help pick up the slack.

"I can… understand that. But these Metahumans aren't to be taken lightly. You saw what Monteleone was capable of."

"Yes, I did. And that's why this taskforce needs to exist. These people have powers that could kill us normal people before we could blink. The city needs to know we're doing something to keep them safe, and not just waiting around for Flash to bring them in. Like I said, even he can't be everywhere at once, and he's still just one man. One of these days, he may come across someone even he can't outrun."

…

In the city, Flash was racing back to S.T.A.R. Labs. his mind was overwhelmed with thoughts of the Man in Yellow and his mother's death. The night played in his head on an endless loop, his mother's screams ringing in his ears. He ran up the side of a building and stopped on the roof so he could catch his breath and collect his thoughts. As he did, he saw a flash of red on the building across from him. He looked up, his eyes going wide when he saw the Man in Yellow standing on an adjacent rooftop, staring him down.

The two locked eyes for a few seconds, then the Man in Yellow sped back down the building, leaving a trail of red lightning in his wake. Flash took off in pursuit, doing his best to keep pace with it. Finally, the Man in Yellow came to a stop in an alley, with Flash facing him down.

"It was you…" He let out. "You were the one in my house that night… you killed my mother! Why?!"

"If you want to know that," the man replied in a distorted voice, "you're going to have to catch me."

With that, the Man in Yellow took off past him, prompting Flash to follow. The two ran down the streets of the city at blazing speeds, with Flash actually struggling to keep up. The two ran into a nearby football stadium, where the lights instantly turned on as they entered. The two stopped at opposite ends of the stadium, staring each other down before charging at each other. Both speedsters ran at each other as fast as they could, but the Man in Yellow easily rammed into him, knocking him back.

…

In the skies nearby, Green Lantern was taking a small flight across the city, enjoying the crisp night air.

"_Lantern, what are you doing?_" Batman questioned via comms.

"Hey, not all of us can spend their nights cooped up in a cave." Lantern explained. "Thus, I am doing a flyby of the city. You know, keeping an eye out for anything that could help us-"

GL was then cut off by several flashing lights coming from the stadium.

"Bats, I got something. Central City Stadium. Something's going on."

"_I'll get J'onn and Cyborg. We'll be there soon."_

…

Back in the stadium, Flash and the Man in Yellow continued duking it out. The fight lead them throughout the stadium, even into the stands, forcing them to race in narrow passageways. The Man in Yellow managed to keep an upper hand, actually flipping Flash onto the ground as they returned to the field.

"Who are you?!" Flash demanded.

"You know who I am, Barry."

Flash sprung back up and continued trying to strike the Man in Yellow, but he managed to block every attack and return them in kind, knocking Flash back.

"I don't know who you are!"

"But you do, Barry. We've been at this a long time, you and I. but I'm always one step ahead."

Flash got back up and tried punching him, but the Man in Yellow managed to block the strike before shoving him back. As Flash stumbled backwards, the Man in Yellow lapped around him and shoved him back to the ground.

"It is your destiny to lose to me. Just as it was your mother's destiny to die that night."

"Hey!" GL's voice came from above.

A massive green hand slapped the Man in Yellow away as GL descended in front of Flash.

"Leave my pal alone, psycho speeder."

"Another time."

The Man in Yellow then sped off, leaving GL to land near Flash and help him up as the other Leaguers arrived via Boom Tube.

"You ok?"

"No… No I'm not."

…

Back at S.T.A.R. Labs, the League returned, Barry being checked on by Kari. Joe came rushing in not long after, relieved to see him alive.

"What happened?" Joe questioned.

"The Man in Yellow attacked Barry," GL explained.

"The Reverse Flash?" Kari asked. "He showed himself?"

"More than that, we actually fought. He talked to me like he knew me. He said we had done this for a long time."

"He was antagonizing you," Joe told him.

"He was also faster. No matter how hard I hit or how fast I got to him, he'd just pull away before I could hit him. This was just a sick game to him."

"You'll catch him," Wells insisted. "Cisco and Dr. Miller's trap is already in the works. It won't be long now."

"You don't get it. His speed, it's beyond me. I'm not the fastest man alive anymore, he is! If I couldn't even lay a finger on him, what chance does anyone else have? Especially since the only other people who could possibly stand a chance at catching him aren't even here!"

"Ok, gonna try and not take that personally," GL remarked.

"Barry," Batman spoke up. "You need to calm down. Getting overly emotional will not help."

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Barry snapped. "You just don't get it, Batman. You have no idea what I've been through because of that… thing!"

Batman just clenched his fist in silence. J'onn placed a hand on Batman's shoulder, gently ushering him aside before stepping forward himself.

"Trust in us," he insisted. "The trap will be successful, and the Reverse Flash will be stopped."

"How?" Barry pressed.

"Well the best thing about force fields is that they are impervious to speed," Wells explained.

"Cisco and I will be finished with the trap in a matter of hours," Kari spoke up. "All you need to do is get the Tachyon device for our bait."

"Then I suggest we have another talk with Dr. McGee," Joe reasoned.

Barry nodded, getting to his feet and immediately heading for the door with Joe hot on his heels. The others watched him go as J'onn turned to Batman.

"Do not let his words get to you, Batman."

Batman didn't say a word. He merely freed his shoulder from J'onn's grip and turned away.

"We have work to do," he muttered, his voice a deeper octave than usual.

…

Later at CCPD, Joe and Barry met with Dr. McGee again, this time with a search warrant in hand.

"If Judge Hankerson was going to sign this, he would've done so already," She protested.

"Look," Joe replied. "I'm sure you don't want this incident to get more public than it already is. Do you, doctor?"

"I don't know what kind of game you're playing, but I refuse to take part in it. You are not getting my Tachyon device."

The two remained silent for a moment before Barry finally spoke up.

"That was an… impressive facility you have, Dr. McGee. You know, I may be a CSI, but I majored in physics and chemistry, and I saw a lot of stuff that S.T.A.R. Labs would love to know about. So, should I call Harrison Wells right away, or just email him what I found?"

Dr. McGee looked like a fish out of water for a moment before regaining her senses.

"You'll have the device within the hour."

Dr. McGee then walked off in a huff, leaving Joe and Barry to themselves.

"Nicely one," Joe commended before Barry walked off.

"Hey Joe," Eddie called out, walking up to him. "What was that all about?"

"Just working with Dr. McGee to let us use her prototype to catch this new speedster."

"Good. I just got finished recruiting for the Taskforce. I want in."

"You sure about that?"

"More than. If this thing is anywhere near as powerful as the Flash, you're gonna need all the help you can get."

"... alright then."

...

Across town,, Caitlin and Iris were in the middle of a manhunt for the Burning Man. Their search had led them into the bowels of an old power plant.

"If we keep following the ionized particles, it'll lead us right to him," Caitlin insisted, holding up a strange tracking device in her hands.

"Where did you even get that thing?" Iris asked.

"I asked Cisco to help me with it after the Rogue's incident. All I needed after that was a lead, and that's where you came in."

"Happy to help."

The device began beeping like a geiger counter.

"The CPMs are increasing," Caitlin noted. We're getting close."

The two continued making their way down the vast corridors, moving closer and closer to the source of the signal. However, as they got closer, the device completely lost power and shut down.

"Please tell me that was because the batteries died," Iris begged.

"No… he's here."

The two look down the hallway, seeing the man that aided Caitlin before.

"Ronnie…?" she let out, slowly walking towards him. "Ronnie, it's Caitlin. Do you recognize me?"

The man looked up, wild eyes growing massive through his thick, greasy hair.

"Yes… we recognize you."

"We?" Iris questioned.

"Ronnie, what happened to you?" Caitlin asked.

Ronnie winced in pain, trying to remember.

"Firestorm…"

Caitlin and Iris looked at each other in confusion before turning back to Ronnie.

"Ronnie," Caitlin spoke up, taking his hand. "We're gonna take you back to S.T.A.R. Labs. We're gonna help you."

"No!" Ronnie exclaimed, pulling his hand away seconds before his skin caught fire. "Can't… go back. Too dangerous."

"Ronnie, please…"

"Leave us alone… please. We don't want to hurt you. I… can't hurt you."

With that, Ronnie took off, leaving Caitlin both confused and devastated.


	44. To Catch A Speedster

_Chapter 44: To Catch A Speedster_

Back at S.T.A.R. Labs, Silas and Victor were putting the last few touches on the speed trap. Cisco and Kari checked over the controls one last time, making sure everything was in order.

"That should do it," Cisco reported.

"Now all we need is a way to lure Reverse Flash in," Kari remarked. "Hopefully, Detective West and Barry can procure the device."

"We got it covered," Joe reported as he and Barry came inside.

Everyone turned, seeing the pair arrive with a briefcase containing the tachyon device.

"We've got the device," Barry told them. "All we need to do now is let the Man in Yellow know it's here."

"I may have an idea for that," Victor piped up. "May need some help with it."

"I believe everyone here can aid you in that endeavor," Dr. Wells spoke up. "In the meantime, Mr. Allen, may I have a word?"

"Uh, sure."

Barry and Wells moved away from the group so they could talk in private.

"Is something wrong?"

"Go home," Batman declared bluntly as he walked in.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Given the current situation…" Wells admitted. "It would probably be for the best if you weren't here for this."

"Go home," Batman insisted again. "Be with Iris. Don't be here. You're too close to this."

"Well, maybe you're not close enough," Barry challenged. "I'm the best chance we have at stopping this guy,"

"Not when you're like this. You're a liability, not an asset."

"This man stabbed my mother in the heart and sent my father to prison for it. This is my fight! You don't get to bench me from that!"

"Barry, you're over emotional and Reverse Flash will use that. Stay out of this, for your own good."

Barry just scowled before walking off in a huff.

"Pretty cold, don't you think, Bats?" Cyborg asked.

"I've seen where this road leads. I don't want him going down it."

…

After returning from their disastrous trip to find Ronnie, Caitlin curled up in front of the door to the pipeline, holding her legs. Iris managed to find her, wanting to make sure she was alright.

"Caitlin? Are you… okay?"

"I don't even know how to answer that. I've missed Ronnie every day since the accident, wishing that there was… some way to get him back. Now he's back, but as this… I don't even know what he is anymore."

"I… kinda know how you feel. After Barry was struck by lightning and went into a coma, it was hard seeing him like that. Him being right here, but completely closed off to me and everyone else."

"I want to help him, but… he won't even let me get close. We were going to be married, we had our honeymoon planned and everything..."

"You can still have those things. Sure, he's lost right now, but that doesn't mean you can't help him."

"Not if he won't let me."

"He might. Sometimes, you have to have a little faith."

Caitlin sighed.

"Faith… It's been a long time since I've had any."

"Then maybe it's time to get some."

…

At Iron Heights Prison, Barry took his seat in the visiting room. He waited patiently for a few minutes before his father, Henry Allen, was lead out. He sat down opposite his son, picking up the phone so he could speak.

"Hey Slugger. Haven't seen you here in a while."

"I've… been busy. Sorry."

"I'm just glad to see you period. How have you been?"

"I…" Barry's face dropped. "I screwed up, Dad."

"What happened?"

"I finally found him. After years of searching… I finally found the man who killed mom, and he got away. I had him and he got away. I promised you that I would get you out of here, but I failed. You're still in here because of me."

"No," Henry interjected. "Don't think that. Don't ever think that. None of this is your fault, Barry."

"I thought I could stop him, finally bring him to justice, and I just wasn't… I wasn't..."

"Fast enough?" Henry guessed. "Barry, there are some things that even the Flash can't fix."

Barry perked up at that.

"The… the Flash? What does he-  
"Even in here, we get the news. You think I haven't heard of the Flash? And all the good he's done. He's made a difference in this city, but he's just one man. No one man can shoulder the burdens of the world, no matter how strong, or fast he is. Sometimes, things can't change, and we must accept that."

"It's not the easiest thing to do."

"It never is, but that's why you have to take strength from the people you have in your life. The Flash has the League, companions willing to fight and die with him, and you have Joe and Iris."

His voice broke slightly as he met his son's eyes, both of them on the verge of tears. "Barry, it's time to let this go. Let me, your mom… just let us go. Move on. Be happy. Be… a hero."

…

Back at Iris' apartment, Iris had returned so she wouldn't be around when the Reverse Flash showed up. As she began typing up a story about the Flash's battle with the evil speedster at the stadium, Barry came inside feeling more than a little defeated. She looked up, seeing him come in as she quickly rose to her feet.

"Barry!"

She went over and approached him, stopping just short of hugging him.

"What's going on? Shouldn't you be at S.T.A.R. Labs with the League?"

"They… they said I shouldn't be there. They think I'm too close to this."

"Oh Barry..."

She hugged him at that. Barry wasted no time returning the hug in kind.

"You have no idea how lucky I am to have you in my life."

"I should be the one saying that, Barry."

"You've always been someone I can count on. Someone I talk to, no matter what I'm going through, and can always help me through it. Even when we were kids, especially after my mom died. You were always… there. It's one of the reasons I've loved you as long as I have."

Iris perked up a bit at that.

"You've loved me for that long? Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"I wanted to. All those late nights we stayed up talking, when I left for college, after I came back from college, all the birthdays and Christmas'. But after I lost my mom and my dad, I was afraid if you didn't feel the same way, I'd lose you too."

Iris put a hand on his face, causing him to look up.

"You're never gonna lose me, Barry. I'll always be there for you."

Barry smiled as the two leaned into kiss, feeling like there was nowhere else they'd rather be.

…

At S.T.A.R. Labs, the League and the Metahuman Task Force were waiting patiently for the Reverse Flash to take the bait. Cisco and Kari were at the controls, Victor off to the side as he fiddled with the holographic keypad on his arm.

"Alright, I'm sending out another pulse," Cyborg relayed.

"You're sure this trap is gonna work?" Eddie questioned.

"I've already sent out three charges across open satellites," Cyborg responded. "Trust me, if anyone's looking for tachyons, they'll know we've got them."

Everyone just stared with bated breath, waiting for something to happen. The tension in the room was so thick, you could cut it with a knife. Finally, something sped inside to grab the device, and was instantly trapped inside the forcefield. For a moment, everyone was staring at the screens in shock, then Eddie broke the silence.

"It worked..."

"Well then," Wells spoke up. "Let's go say hello."

…

Mere minutes later, the League, the Task Force, and Wells all went down to the trap, with Caitlin, Cisco, Silas, and Kari staying behind to monitor the trap's power level and stability. The group slowly approached the Reverse Flash as it stood before them. GL kept his ring aimed at him as Cyborg activated his arm cannon.

"Cisco!" Wells called out. "Lights!"

At his request, the lights came on, shining down on the Reverse Flash.

"Detective Thawne, would you like to read him his rights?" Dr. Wells offered.

Before Eddie could do so, Joe stepped forward, a determined look on his face.

"Joe, what are you doing?" Eddie questioned.

"Getting some answers," Joe replied before facing the evil speedster. "Fifteen years ago, you murdered Nora Allen. I want to know why. Why?"

The Reverse Flash remained silent for a moment.

"Better answer him, pal!" GL threatened.

"Ah, the Justice League," the Reverse Flash greeted. "We meet at last."

"What do you want with the tachyonic particles?" Batman questioned.

"My goals are beyond your understanding."

"Oh, I don't know, Bats is a pretty smart guy," Cyborg quipped.

"Listen," Wells spoke up, "I know your cells can repair themselves at extraordinary speeds, so you can most likely withstand the damage this is doing to your body right now, but I highly doubt it's a pleasant experience. So, answer the question, and make this easier on yourself."

…

In the Cortex, the monitors were going haywire, energy readings going into the red.

"The super capacitors…" Cisco let out. "The containment field is fluctuating."

"They need to get out of there, now!" Kari exclaimed.

...

"Who are you?" GL demanded. "Why did you kill Nora Allen? And why are your powers exactly like the Flash's?"

"Oh, I'm not like The Flash at all. Some would say I'm the reverse."

…

Both Kari and Cisco look at each other in surprise and confusion. Both exchanged looks, knowing only three people were privy to the naming session of the Reverse Flash, just then, and there was no way he should have been able to know that. In the time it took for this realization to hit them, Reverse Flash struck.

…

Somehow, the Reverse Flash managed to escape from the trap and grab hold of Dr. Wells, pulling him inside. He began wailing on the man, who could only lay on the ground and take the blows.

"No!" Cyborg let out, trying to blast his way in.

"Cisco, kill the generator!" Batman demanded.

"_We do that, Reverse Flash will get out!"_

"If you don't, he'll kill Dr. Wells!"

"_J'onn!" Kari screamed into the comms: "The capacitor! Knock it out!"_

Looking around, J'onn saw the capacitor and flew over to it, phasing his hand through and disabling it. It shut down the forcefield, and Reverse Flash instantly bolted. Cyborg went over to check on Wells as the Task Force searched for the Reverse Flash. Meanwhile, GL turned to Batman.

"You know we need him."

Batman nodded, prompting GL to make the call.

…

At Iris' apartment, Barry and Iris were just sitting on the couch, enjoying one another's company. Just then, Barry's JL started going off.

"_Yo, Flash. We've got trouble down at S.T.A.R. Labs. we could use your help."_

Barry sat up upon hearing that.

"I'm on my way," He replied before turning to Iris. "Something's happened at S.T.A.R Labs."

"Go." She kissed him on the cheek. "I'll be okay."

Barry then instantly sped off, hoping he wasn't too late.

…

Back at S.T.A.R. Labs, J'onn went over to where the prototype was, only to find that it was gone.

"He has the tachyon device," He lamented.

"Damnit..." Wells grunted. "We need to get it back. Where's-?"

Suddenly, the Reverse Flash appeared in front of them, staring them down.

"Freeze!" Eddie called out as he and the Task Force aimed their guns at them. "Don't move or we will open fire."

The Reverse Flash seemed to ignore him as he sped around, killing every single member of his Task Force. He stopped just shy of Eddie, giving him a look before he turned his attention to the League, eying Green Lantern as he fired an energy blast at him. The Reverse Flash easily dodged, then raced forward, grabbing GL's ring hand and bending it in the wrong direction. There was a snap and GL screamed, prompting Batman to throw an explosive batarang. The Reverse Flash caught it mid air and tossed it right back, the explosion throwing Batman hard into a wall.

Cyborg instantly started shooting at him to try and take him down, but the speedster was too fast. He got right in Cyborg's face, shoving him into one of the working capacitors. The energy it contained overloaded Cyborg's circuitry, causing him to cry out in pain. J'onn flew right up to the Reverse Flash and rammed into him, knocking him away from Cyborg. He then pulled Cyborg free of the capacitor and turned to face the vile speedster.

"You will find I am not so easily bested, monster," J'onn warned.

"We'll see about that."

Seeing the leaking fuel from the capacitor, the Reverse Flash simply snapped his fingers, sending a spark of lightning across the flame and igniting it. J'onn reeled back as the flame streaked across the floor, allowing the Reverse Flash to run up and sock J'onn across the face. As J'onn fell to the ground, the Reverse Flash loomed over him. Before he could make another move, Joe shot at him, prompting the Reverse Flash to run over and yank the gun out of his hand before pinning him against the wall.

"I warned you not to hunt me."

Suddenly, Flash came speeding in the room and yanking the Reverse Flash away from Joe. As the two raced out of the room, everyone began picking themselves up off the ground, GL forming a cast for his hand and moving his ring to his left hand.

"Bats… still alive over there?"

"I've survived worse."

"What about Vic?"

Batman glanced over at Victor, who was groaning as Silas came running into the room.

"Victor!"

He ran over to him and began checking on his son. Meanwhile, Kari rolled in with a fire extinguisher, putting out the fire and checking on J'onn.

"J'onn? J'onn, wake up."

J'onn slowly opened his eyes, seeing Kari over him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"We got our asses handed to us," GL answered. "Why he didn't just kill us is beyond me."

"It's up to Flash now," Batman declared. "Let's hope this ends better."

…

Outside, Caitlin and Cisco ran out to see Flash and the Reverse Flash burst through the skylight, circling each other in a combination of red and yellow lightning. As they landed on the ground, the Reverse Flash sped forward and rammed Flash into a nearby car, smashing the windshield. The Reverse Flash then beat on Flash a bit before throwing Flash off the car, and onto the ground. Flash picked himself up and ran towards the Reverse Flash, hoping to get a hit in. The Reverse Flash however, managed to grab Flash by the arm and punch him across the face before grabbing him by the throat. Reverse Flash pulled off his hood, getting a good look at his battered face before preparing to deliver the final blow.

Just then, a blast of fire shot out from nowhere, knocking the Reverse Flash back. Flash looked up to see Ronnie with fiery hair and hands, much to Caitlin and Cisco's surprise.

"Ronnie…" Caitlin let out.

"It seems are race isn't over yet," The Reverse Flash noted, getting back to his feet. "See you soon Flash."

Reverse Flash then took off as soon as Green Lantern arrived, instantly going over to Barry.

"You ok, man?" He asked, helping him up.

"Yeah," Barry replied, noting the green hand cast. "How about you?"

"What, this? I'll be fine. Trust me, broke my arm so many times as a kid."

While the two chatted, Caitlin began slowly approaching Ronnie. He had landed in the parking lot, killing the fire on him and just seemed to be standing there, as if unsure of what to do next.

"You came," She realized. "Thank you."

"We… had to. I… needed to see you..."

"Please, don't go. I said we could help you, and I meant it."

"No… We're… dangerous. Radiation… we're covered in it. Don't… want you to get hurt."

"I know… but I have faith we can find a way to help you," Tears start building up in her eyes. "Please… I can't lose you again."

Ronnie Ronnie looked at her, gritting his teeth in fear and trepidation. Finally, he let out a sigh.

"Okay… we'll stay. But, we need to be contained. If we're not, everyone here will die of radiation poisoning."

"I may have an idea with that," Cisco proposed.

…

Soon after, the three of them were in the pipeline, placing Ronnie in a small, padded cell with a glass-like door making up the fourth wall. It was suspended above the ground, and was one of about half a dozen that were inside the pipeline.

"I figured there would be a few Metas too dangerous to hand over to the police, not to mention with the League working out of here, having a place to store a few rouges wasn't a bad idea," Cisco explained. "These cells integrate the same tech from the inhibitor collars, and will ensure that whatever's causing Ronnie to be radioactive will be contained to that cell."

"This won't be a forever thing," Caitlin reassured. "We're gonna help you, Ronnie. Somehow…"

Ronnie nodded, sitting down on the floor of the cell.

"We trust you. I… trust you."

Caitlin smiled in response.

"Get some rest."

Ronnie nodded as Caitlin and Cisco walked out, the door to the pipeline closing behind them. Caitlin sat down just outside the door, leaning against it as she let out a long breath.

"You good?" Cisco asked.

"For the first time in almost a year, I will be."

Cisco smiled, sitting down next to her.

…

In the Cortex, Barry sat in a chair with his hood off, being tended to by Iris. She gently dabbed some antiseptic on a large cut on his forehead, smiling.

"You'll be okay. Want some Big Belly Burger? I imagine you burned a lot of calories out there."

"Yeah, I did."

Iris started heading out, passing by J'onn as he entered the room.

"J'onn," Barry greeted. "You doing ok?"

"I will be alright," J'onn reassured, sitting across from him.

"How's M'gann? She kinda disappeared after all this went down."

"She hid herself in one of the closets. I found her and suggested she return home for the night. However, the more pressing question is how are you doing?"

"Disappointed… but… still ok. If that makes sense."

"Vaguely."

"I'm still pissed the Man in Yellow, or the Reverse Flash, got away, but… it's not eating at me like it is earlier."

"Why is that?"

"For the longest time, I've been fixated on what he took from me. Killing my mom, framing my dad. But lately, I've been reminded of what I've gained recently. I've got the League, Caitlin and Cisco, Dr. Wells, Joe, and Iris. People who I can depend on when things get tough. That will stand by me no matter what. Honestly, I have no idea where I'd be without them."

"I have… come to understand what that feels like."

Barry perked.

"Really? M'gann?"

"Yes, and… someone else."

Barry just smirked a bit in response.

"Then why don't you go check on her? I'm sure she'd enjoy the company as much as you would."

J'onn thought for a moment before responding.

"Perhaps you might be right."

…

Meanwhile, Joe and Kari were downstairs looking at the speed trap to figure out what went wrong.

"I don't get it… it should have worked..."

"Maybe he got here before us and sabotaged it," Joe suggested.

Kari sighed, leaning back in her chair and removing her glasses, rubbing her eyes.

"That would align with him knowing about the Reverse Flash Moniker, but given that speedsters tend to leave a lightning trail in their wake, then chances of us missing them are-"

She suddenly cut off, sitting up in her chair and putting her glasses back on.

"Trail… Lightning trail… Detective, when Barry was a child, what did he describe seeing again?"

"A ball of lightning with a man in yellow in the middle of it."

"What color was the lightning?"

"Red and… yellow…"

"Reverse Flash's lightning was red. Barry's is yellow. I don't know how, but there was more than one speedster in Barry's house that night: Reverse Flash to kill Barry's mom..."

"And a second to save Barry..." Joe finished.

"But the thing is there were no other Metas aside from Reverse Flash, but where did he come from? And why hasn't this second speedster shown himself?"

"Perplexing questions indeed," J'onn replied, entering the room.

"J'onn," Kari noted.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were-"

"It's cool," Joe replied. "I was just heading out."

Joe stepped out of the room as J'onn and Kari moved towards each other.

"What's up?" Kari asked. "You find M'gann okay? I tried to warn you that bringing her along was a bad idea."

"Perhaps, but… her presence was soothing."

Kari paused, facing J'onn with a more serious expression.

"J'onn are you okay? You've been off since the Injustice League incident. I didn't want to pry before, but you're starting to worry me."

"I didn't want to say anything to worry you but… I feel that's unavoidable now. When we encountered the Injustice League to rescue Batman, I confronted the Joker and… peered into his mind."

"Whoa, whoa, you what?! How are you not insane yourself after that? Joker is like… Mega-insane! There is no scientific description to accurately label the level of madness in that man!"

"Believe me, I know. The horrors inside that man's mind would rival even that of my brother."

Kari winced, reaching out and taking his hand.

"What can I do to help?"

J'onn just tightened his grip on her hand.

"Dinner?" he requested. "Somewhere quiet. Just the two of us? You can tell me about your latest projects until your voice gives out."

"Big Belly Burger in my lab? Oreo milkshakes?"

"Sounds perfect."

…

While everyone else was going about their business, Dr. Wells, after being patched up for his injuries, made his way down the hall and placed his hand on a part of the wall. The wall opened up, revealing the entrance to his secret room. Once he was inside, he stood up from his chair and discarded his glasses. He then pulled out a small gold ring with a lightning bolt on it from his pocket and placed it on his hand. He then placed the ring on the wall, opening up a compartment with a black mannequin in it. Wells then place the ring on a small red circle in front of the mannequin, causing the Reverse Flash costume to shoot out and drape itself over it. Once the suit was in place, Wells took the tachyon device and placed it on the suit, charging ti with tachyonic energy.

"See ya soon, Flash," Wells promised in a voice eerily similar to that of the Reverse Flash.


	45. AMAZO

_Chapter 45: A.M.A.Z.O._

Onboard the Watchtower, the Justice League was in the midst of a massive training session. Aquaman and Wonder Woman were sparring, his trident clashing with her sword in a battle that looked like it belonged in the roman coliseum. Batman meanwhile was duking it out with several sparring robots, dodging around their stun blasts so he could toss batarangs at them to take them out.

Above the three, performing various aerial maneuvers, were Superman, J'onn, and Green Lantern. They were all engaged with aerial drones that were firing at them intensely. J'onn easily dodged the shots before going intangible so they could pass through him and hit a drone behind him. Superman used his heat vision in rapid succession to shoot down several drones repeatedly, and GL formed three paper airplanes with his ring that sliced through several drones at once.

Flash meanwhile was on a reinforced treadmill, running faster and faster as he kept pushing himself. His breath was labored and sweat poured down his brow as he pushed himself far beyond his limits.

Lastly, there was Cyborg, who was lifting up a massive weight machine that kept adding slab after slab on top of it. As the weight poured on, he glanced over to his wrist to see a counter beginning to appear, reading a percentage that quickly climbed to 100%.

"_Warning,_" the small mechanical voice that ran his systems began shouting. "_Physical limits exceeded. Disengage and prepare cooldown procedures._"

"Hey!" Cyborg called out. "Someone shut this down!"

Cyborg's pleas got the other Leaguers attention, Flash coming over to his side.

"Don't stop now. You can do it. Keep going!"

"No! Shut it down! I can't…. Hold it!"

"Yes you can. You can do this!"

"No… I… can't!"

Finally, Cyborg collapsed, causing the machine to collapse on top of him. Superman quickly went over and lifted the machine off of him, allowing Wonder Woman to help him up. Cyborg pulled himself free of Wonder Woman's grip, grunting in anger and annoyance.

"Told you I couldn't do it," Cyborg retorted, brushing against Flash.

"Look, it was a bad break," Flash reasoned. "Just take a few minutes and-"

"Just drop it, ok?!" Cyborg snapped. "You may be willing to push yourself until you break, but I'm not!"

With that, Cyborg just opened a Boom Tube and walked through, leaving the rest of the League in the dust.

"What was that about?" Flash asked.

"Could be your insistence to train like crazy six times a week," Aquaman remarked. "Though that's just a guess."

"Aquaman is not wrong Flash," Wonder Woman admitted. "You have been pushing yourself and us fairly hard recently."

"Only so the next time the Reverse Flash shows himself, we'll be ready. He's still out there."

"We won't be able to beat him if we run ourselves ragged," Superman reasoned.

"Besides, he's not the only threat we need to worry about," Batman added. "There's still a whole world we need to protect. Not to mention Luthor is still on the loose."

"Yeah, well last time I checked, Luthor's just one man with no powers, no assets, and nowhere to go. Reverse Flash has gotten away with attacking us three times already, and I will not rest until he is finally taken down."

"Running yourself ragged isn't gonna get him any faster," GL remarked. "Why don't you head back to Central City, take it easy, hang with your girl for a while. Give yourself a break."

Flash let out a very long sigh, then pulled down his cowl.

"Alright… fine. But someone should probably talk to Vic."

"I'll call his father," Batman suggested. "He's probably the best suited for the task."

…

Back at S.T.A.R. Labs, Cyborg stalked into his room, angrily punching the metal punching bag in the corner. He then plopped on his bed, just as the door opened up again, letting Silas inside.

"Victor?" He called out. "Everything alright?"

"Just fine!" Cyborg replied, punching through the bag.

"Clearly. Batman told me about your training session. You shouldn't blame Barry for wanting to push you."

"It's not that, I…" Victor paused for a moment before leaning against a wall. "Back when I was on the team… when I was human… I used to love pushing my limits. Getting stronger, faster, better. The coach would always tell us to give a hundred and ten percent, and I always did. But now… a hundred percent is all I got. Built in limits I can't exceed without the world's most annoying alexa yelling in my ear."

"_My designation is not 'Alexa'._"

"I know!"

Silas raised an eyebrow in response.

"I… didn't know you had an AI in your systems."

"I try to drown it out to be honest, but that's not the point."

"No, of course not. Victor, you shouldn't let this get to you. We'll figure out something. Your body may be mechanical, but your spirit is still human, and so is your will. As long as you still have that, you can overcome anything."

Victor looked up at his dad, cracking a smile in response to his father's words.

…

In the ruins of an abandoned building, a shaded figure was putting the finishing touches on a massive gold plated robot with the shape of a man, large solid yellow eyes, and golden etchings all across its body. On its chestplate, right on the left pectoral, was a label that read A.M.A.Z.O. After putting the last finishing touches on the, the robot's eyes snapped open, prompting it to look around at its surroundings.

"Welcome to life, my greatest creation."

The robot looked down at the figure that turned it on. His eyes flashed, indicating that it was scanning him.

"Why did you make me?" the robot asked. "What is my purpose?"

"To show the world… what we can become. First though, you'll need to deal with some… very troubling individuals. The Justice League. Find them, learn from them… and then kill them."

The robot nodded before walking out, the figure chuckling darkly to himself as he watched his creation leave.

…

Later that day at the DEO, J'onn was sitting in Kari's lab, listening as she prattled on about her latest scientific endeavor while occasionally stealing a bite of food. M'gann was asleep on the cot in the corner, having grown quite bored about 20 minutes into the doctor's latest tangent.

"-which could allow us to facilitate interplanetary travel without the use of a spaceship. The idea is still very much in the planning stages, the only instance of it having occurred by accident, but I think that the Erdel Initiative could open the gateway to deep space exploration and mapping. Just think of all the possibilities, the countless worlds and star systems that would be open to us if the Initiative worked!"

"It sounds… most promising."

"I lost you halfway through and you were just listening to the sound of my voice without actually hearing a word I said, weren't you?"

"I… got the jist of it."

Kari just laughed, smirking a bit.

"I want to recreate the phenomenon that brought you to Earth, only in a controlled environment and hopefully without elderly scientists dying of fright."

"That would be a preference. I still can't help but feel remorseful about what happened to Dr. Erdel."

"Hey, that wasn't your fault. You never meant him any harm. Besides, that's why this is the Erdel Initiative, so his work will live on."

"Sounds pretty worthwhile to me," Superman's voice agreed as he flew inside.

"Superman!" Kari greeted happily. "How can I help you?"

"Actually, I'm here for J'onn, if that's okay."

"Me?" J'onn asked.

"I need a favor, please."

…

"A psychic sweep of the entire city?" J'onn questioned as he and Superman flew back to Metropolis.

"If it's possible."

"It's possible, but difficult. Once the door is opened, it will be hard to close."

"I know it's asking a lot, but despite what Flash said, Luthor is still a threat. I just don't like the thought of him running free and ready to do God knows what. Now that he's a wanted fugitive, it might make him even more dangerous."

"I understand. I will make an effort, but that is all I can promise."

"It's all I can ask for."

J'onn nods before flying off, taking a vantage point high above the city. After taking a few moments to ready himself, J'onn activated his telepathic powers, scanning throughout the entire city. Unfortunately, he found no trace of the malicious businessman, coming up empty. He was about to inform Superman, but something stopped him.

"_Why won't he tell me he loves me?"_

He stopped, looking down to see a couple standing at a crosswalk, walking arm in arm.

"_I'm not sure he even likes me," _the girl thought.

"_I wish she'd wear something a bit more showy," _the guy thought.

J'onn just shook his head in confusion as he picked up the thoughts of more passers by.

"_I stink, I just know it. Twenty showers a day, and I still can't get rid of the smell."_

"_Bald? How can anyone say I'm bald?"  
_"_I should ask her out, but why would she be into someone like me?"_

"_Rotten kids! They don't appreciate me!"_

As more and more minds became open to J'onn, he clenched his head in pain. He tried flying upwards to get away from the noise. Superman watched him go, looking concerned.

"J'onn?" he called out. "J'onn what's wrong?"

As J'onn turned to Superman, his thoughts became open to him as well.

"_What's wrong with him? I hope I didn't push him too hard."_

"Stay back!" J'onn yelled, trying to fly away.

"J'onn, wait," Superman insisted, grabbing his shoulder.

Thinking impulsively, J'onn punched Superman across the face, knocking him back so he could fly away. Superman rubbed his jaw, watching as the Martian disappeared into the night sky.

…

Meanwhile, at the Central City Power Plant, the A.M.A.Z.O robot walked towards the installation, casually tearing through the fence as it approached the area. As the robot walked through the plant, it made its way over to one of the massive transformers, raising its fists so it could smash against it. The impact caused electricity to spark from the transformer, and power to fluctuate all across the city.

…

Meanwhile, Flash was running around the city, looking for any crimes to thwart.

"Cisco, got anything for me?"

"_Sorry pal, all's quiet around here."_

"There has to be something. Check again."

"_Dude, you've had me check every five minutes. Nothing's happening. No metas, no evil speedsters, not even a bank robbery. Can't you just take a break like normal people?_"

"Dude, I can go from zero to six hundred in ten seconds. What part of that is normal?"

"_Hey, that's not… hang on, activity at the Central City Power Plant. Looks like you'll get some action after all."_

Flash sped towards the power plant without another word.

…

Back at the Power Plant, the A.M.A.Z.O. robot continued wreaking havoc, smashing transformers and knocking aside security guards that came and tried to stop it. As one guard was knocked aside, Flash came up from behind him and caught him.

"You alright?" Flash asked, setting him down.

"Y-yeah."

Once the guard was secure, Flash sped off to confront the robot.

"So, what's your story?"

The robot turned towards Flash and raised a fist to strike him. Flash dodged it before speeding around it, finally striking the robot in the chest and knocking him back.

"Didn't figure on that one, did ya?"

The robot slowly picked itself up, its eyes fixating on Flash before glowing bright. It slowly got back to its feet as Flash rolled his eyes.

"Alright, but you're asking for it."

Flash sped towards the robot, only for it to move out of the way at high speed. Flash came to a sudden stop right where the robot was, unsure of where it went. The robot then appeared behind Flash and grabbed him by the shoulders, throwing him into the electric fence, shocking him until he dropped to the ground.

"Didn't figure on that one, did ya?" the robot repeated.

Before the robot could make another move, sirens began filling the air, prompting the robot to speed off, leaving Flash on the ground, groaning in pain as he fell into unconsciousness.

…

Meanwhile, J'onn managed to make his way out into the woods just outside of Metropolis. As he made his way further in, the voices in his head slowly started to fade away until all was quiet again.

"_J'onn," _Superman called over comms. "_Are you alright?"_

"Leave me alone!" J'onn shouted, ripping his comm out of his ear.

He threw it to the ground and smashed it beneath his foot, grinding his toes to ensure it was destroyed. J'onn ran down to the river and dropped to his knees in anguish. Slowly, he reverted back to his natural Martian form, steeling himself before retreating further into the woods.

…

Back with Flash, he slowly began waking up at S.T.A.R. Labs, being greeted by GL, Wonder Woman, and Aquaman standing over him.

"How ya doin, pal?" Aquaman asked.

"Fine," Flash replied, sitting up on the bed. "If not a little pissed."

"What happened?" Wonder Woman asked.

"It was some kind of… robot. It was attacking the Power Plant, and I went to take care of it. But it somehow, was able to move as fast as I am."

"Sounds like whoever made it had you in mind," GL remarked.

"Could it be a creation of the Reverse Flash?" Wonder Woman proposed.

"Maybe," Flash replied. "Except he's been pretty direct before, why send a robot to do his dirty work?"

"Maybe to keep us distracted?" Aquaman offered. "I dunno, I mean, I doubt Luthor could have built something like this."

"You're kidding right?" GL replied. "This is the same guy who turned Corbin into a Kryptonite powered Terminator."

"That was when he had time, money, and resources," Aquaman pointed out. "He seems to be lacking the latter since his assets were frozen and all that."

"Hey, genius is genius. No matter how deep his pocket book is."

"Hey guys," Flash spoke up. "It doesn't matter who made the robot right now. What matters is that we find it before it causes any major damage."

"Perhaps we should call in Superman," Wonder Woman suggested. "If Lex is involved, his expertise could come in handy."

"Let Supes stay on the Lex search for now," Flash insisted. "We can find the robot ourselves."

"And how do you suggest we do that?" GL asked.

"Has anyone searched news reports for large robot attacks?" Dr. Wells suggested from the main desk.

The four looked at each other for a moment before Flash sped towards the TV, turning it on to the news and seeing a broadcast showing the same robot from before stomping his way through downtown.

"I'd say we found it," Aquaman remarked.

"We'd better get down there," Wonder Woman decided.

…

Downtown, the robot ran down the street, destroying cars, knocking over street lamps, and basically wreaking havoc. As the robot ran down the street, Wonder Woman's lasso shot out and wrapped around it and pulled it upwards. As the robot shot upwards, Wonder Woman whipped the lasso downwards, bringing the robot crashing down onto the roof.

"Stand down!" she commanded. "Who created you?"

The robot looked up at Wonder Woman, flashing its eyes at her before grabbing hold of the lasso and pulling hard on it. It pulled Wonder Woman down to the roof, causing her to land so hard, she cratered the roof.

"You failed to mention this machine is as strong as I am!" Wonder Woman spoke as Flash and the others joined her on the roof.

"It wasn't like that before," Flash replied.

"Let's see if it can handle this!" Aquaman shouted, pointing his trident at the bot.

The trident blasted at the robot, knocking him back. As the robot fell to the ground, Aquaman stood over it, pointing the trident at its chest.

"Not so tough now, are you?"

The robots eyes flashed again, prompting the robot to raise its hand as a mass of gray matter emerged from its palm. The matter shifted into a silvery replica of Aquaman's trident. Aquaman was taken for a loop as the robot smacked him across the face with the faux trident, knocking him back.

"What the hell?"

The robot got back up and marched towards Aquaman, swinging its trident at him. The two clashed weapons back and forth repeatedly, keeping a constant pace with each other. Diana took this opportunity to watch the bot's movements, recognizing his fight pattern.

"He's fighting exactly like Aquaman is."

"Well let's see him copy this," GL remarked, firing an energy blast at the robot.

The blast knocked the robot hard into the ground, but the second it lifted its head, it flashed its eyes at GL. the robot then seemed to form a ring on its right hand, similar to the one GL had, allowing it to fire a laser blast of its own at him, forcing him to make a shield.

"He copied it," GL realized. "Somehow, this thing is copying all our powers just by looking at us!"

"So how do we stop it?" Wonder Woman asked.

Without responding, Flash ran towards the robot and tried to attack it, only for it to spin around and smack him in the back of the head with its trident, knocking him to the ground and making him roll to the edge of the roof.

"I don't know if we can!" he shouted.

Aquaman charged at the robot and tackled it off the roof. The two tumbled in the air for a bit before the robot leveled out and began hovering midair. It then grabbed Aquaman by the throat and tossed him aside. Reacting quickly, Aquaman flipped onto a nearby fire escape, grabbing hold of it for support. As he landed though, the part he grabbed tore off, causing him to fall into the alley below. The robot quickly looked up and saw Wonder Woman shooting down towards it, prompting it to speed out of the way before she could connect. Wonder Woman was quick to level out as the robot appeared across from her, firing one energy blast from its ring. She was quick to deflect the blasts with her bracelets, forcing the robot to shoot out countless blasts at once. Wonder Woman did her best to keep pace with the shots, but one managed to strike her in the chest, causing her to fall out of the sky.

Before she hit the ground though, GL shot out a green energy hand that caught her as he flew towards her. Once he had her in hand, he formed an energy bubble to shield him and Wonder Woman from the robots own green energy blast. This forced GL onto the street as the robot powered down on him even more. As the robot pressed the attack, Flash ran down the side of the building and began circling around it at high speeds, hoping to lift him off the ground and carry him away. Unfortunately, all the robot did was slam its wrists together, creating a shockwave that shot the Flash right into a wall. He collided hard before dropping to the ground. Slowly raising his head in pain as the robot turned towards his friends.

…

Back at S.T.A.R. Labs, Cyborg was still in his room, taking up some video games to help him vent. At the moment, he was doing an online fighting game against a player called "Changeling65". They were also sending messages to one another via the player chat.

**Changeling65: Dude, you're awesome at this game!**

**VictoryStone: Thanks man, nothing to it.**

"At least I can still push myself in cyberspace."

**Changeling65: I rarely if ever find someone to play with. Everyone here says I shouldn't waste my time on "childish nonsense". I'm like 16 dudes, I'm allowed to be childish!**

**VictoryStone: Eh, adults are like that. Pushing you to do things you're not capable of.**

**Changeling65: I guess you have your own problems, huh dude. Overbearing guardians?**

**VictoryStone: something like that.**

As the two continued playing, Cyborg performed the winning move, defeating Changeling65's character.

"Booyah! Sorry Changeling, but it is not your day!"

**Changeling65: Dude! No fair! How did you pull off that combo?!**

**VictoryStone: it's all in the wrists, dude. All in the-"**

"Victor," Superman's voice spoke.

Cyborg looked over, seeing Superman and Batman approaching him.

"We need your help," Superman spoke up.

"Right, one sec," Cyborg replied before turning back to the game.

**VictoryStone: gtg, something came up. Later."**

**Changeling65: NP Dude. TTYL!**

"So, what's up?"

"There's something wrong with J'onn," Superman informed. "We were trying to search for Luthor, but when he did a psychic sweep, he got freaked out."

"Yikes. Didn't even know J'onn was capable of freaking out."

"His mind has been under some stress lately," Batman informed. "I thought he was getting better though."

"Well whatever's wrong with him, we need to find him fast," Cyborg remarked.

"Agreed," Superman concurred. "We should get the others first, though. Any idea where they are?

"Haven't heard from them since our little training session," Cyborg admitted.

Superman then activated his comms, hoping to get in contact with the rest of his team.

"Flash? Lantern? Diana? Anyone there?"

"_Hey Supes," _GL answered, grunting a bit. "_Sorry, can't talk right now. Got our hands full at the moment."_

"With what?"

"_Oh, you know. Killer robots, the usual."_

"Killer robot, huh?" Cyborg remarked. "Sounds like just the thing I need to get my mojo back."

"Sounds good to me," Superman replied. "GL, where are you guys?"

"_Oh no, don't even think of coming here. Somehow, this thing is copying all our powers just by looking at us. It's got Flash's speed, Wonder Woman's strength, Aquaman's trident, even my ring!"_

"We can't just stay here," Batman insisted.

"_That's exactly what you're gonna do. You come here, and you'll only make him stronger. We can handle- GYAH!"_

"Lantern!" Batman shouted.

The three heroes all looked at each other in shock, then Victor opened up a Boom Tube.

"Looks like J'onn will have to wait."

…

Back with the others, GL's energy shield was being wailed on by the robot's trident. Every repeated strike was causing several cracks to form on the shield, the breaking point drawing ever closer. Just before it did though, a Boom Tube opened up, allowing Cyborg to leap through and blast at the robot, sending it flying back.

"Hey! Why don't you pick on someone with circuitry!"

The robot picked itself up as Cyborg ran up to it, punching it across the face repeatedly.

"Come on! Show me what you got! Show me what you-"

The robot cut him off by grabbing his fist, shocking him before it punched him across the face rapidly and repeatedly, combining Flash's speed and Diana's strength. It then tossed Cyborg upwards, causing him to plummet towards the ground so the robot could strike him with its trident, causing him to crash into a car. As Cyborg groaned in pain, the robot scanned him too, forming his other hand into a cannon similar to its own. It aimed the cannon at Cyborg, prompting him to leap out of the way before he fired it at the car, causing it to explode.

"And now it has my cannons..." he let out. "Superman, stay the HELL away from this thing! It copies anything it sees!"

"_Then we just need to keep me out of its sights."_

As the robot took aim, it was suddenly knocked back by a street lamp being wielded by Superman. Superman then grabbed a piece of metal from a nearby sign before flying over to the robot, wrapping the metal around its eyes before welding it shut. The robot then grabbed Superman and flipped him over its shoulder. Superman skidded on the street a bit before darting towards the robot, punching him in the chest repeatedly as he did. He then knocked the robot into a construction site, denting it into one of the girders. Superman punched a few more times before grabbing its head and slammed it into the ground. As the robot picked itself up, it discreetly formed a Lantern ring on its hand and spun around, blasting at Superman. Once Superman was knocked aside, the robot grabbed hold of the metal bind on its face and tore it off.

"No!" Cyborg shouted.

Superman flew towards the robot, but it easily sped out of the way as Superman crashed into a wall. The second Superman pulled himself out though, the robot flashed its eyes, scanning him. Superman's triangular crest then appeared on its chest as a trident and ring appeared on one hand, a cannon forming on the other, silver bracelets appearing on its wrists, and a lightning bolt emboldened on the triangle. Superman braced himself as the other Leaguers watched in horror.

"No…" Flash dreaded.

"Hera help us," Diana prayed.

"She'd better," GL remarked. "I doubt anyone else can now.


	46. Know Your Limits

_Chapter 46: Know Your Limits_

Superman stared down the towering robot as it moved closer and closer towards him. The second it tried swinging at him, Superman sped out of the way. The robot quickly flew after him as the two clashed mid air. Not sharing the mysticism of Aquaman's real trident, Superman was able to deflect its strikes relatively easily. A blast from its Cyborg-esque cannon managed to knock Superman back, allowing the robot to try and blast him with its newly acquired heat vision. Superman returned the blast in kind, causing the two blasts to collide with each other.

Seeing that the two were at a stalemate, the robot brought up one of its wrists to block the heat vision while using the Lantern ring to blast at Superman. Superman easily dodged the blast and flew right at the robot, plowing into it. He rammed the robot into the side of a building and began wailing on it, only for the robot to grab him and lob him into the building as well. It formed its trident and tried to impale Superman on it, but Superman quickly grabbed it by the prongs before it made contact. Thinking fast, Superman headbutted the robot and caused it to crash onto the roof below. Before Superman could fly down, Batman shot a grapnel towards the building and zipped up onto it.

"Stay back!" Batman called out. "I'll take it from here!"

"Be careful!" Superman cautioned as the robot got back up.

The robot turned towards Batman, giving him a thorough scan.

"It seems you don't have any powers," the robot spoke.

"No…" Batman replied, reaching into his belt. "But I have the next best thing."

Batman then whipped out a chunk of Kryptonite, which caused the robot to stagger back in fear. It tripped over some debris and fell to the ground as it tried to crawl away.

"It's a package deal. You get our strengths… but also our weaknesses."

Seeing its options limiting, the robot leapt off the side of the building and plunged into the sewer runoff below. Batman watched him go, then pocketed the Kryptonite.

"So," Superman spoke, landing next to him. "Should I be concerned that you just carry Kryptonite around in your pocket?"

"It's just a precaution," Batman replied, pulling out a grapnel and zipping off.

"Right."

…

Soon after, the League reconvened on a rooftop, discussing the situation.

"That thing was able to match us beat for beat," Flash reported. "Weeks of trying to get faster, and this thing outpaces me in a matter of seconds."

"It outpaced all of us," Aquaman corrected. "Do we have any idea what it even is?"

"A.M.A.Z.O." Batman answered. "That acronym was engraved into its chest."

"Any idea what it means?" Superman asked.

"Let me check," Cyborg replied, doing a quick search of the word. "Closest thing I got is the name of a freighter that went missing almost five years ago. It belonged to a man named Anthony Ivo."

"Ivo?" Flash questioned. "As in Ivo Laboratories? They've got a facility in Central City."

"Could this 'Ivo' be responsible for the robot?" Diana asked.

"Not likely, he perished when the freighter I mentioned went down somewhere in the north china sea," Cyborg replied.

Batman cocked an eyebrow at that.

"Still, it's the only lead we've got," GL admitted. "I say we pay a visit to Ivo Labs and see what's what."

"You go," Batman instructed. "In the meantime, we still need to figure out the J'onn problem."

"I'll head to the DEO and get Kari and M'gann," Superman volunteered. "They may be able to get through to him."

"Good," Batman agreed. "Meanwhile, I'm going to talk to someone who might have seen Ivo last."

The League looked at each other in confusion upon hearing that.

"Uh… what do you mean by that?" GL questioned.

"I mean… I'm going to see Oliver Queen."

…

In Star City, a young woman was strapped down to a table, a clear tube in her mouth and held there with a tunnel gag. She was staring in fear and horror as an older man set up a strange, off-white solution in a large container connected to the tube.

"I know you're scared," the man told her. "But you shouldn't be. What I'm about to do, one would find synonymous with… immortality. Had I left you alone, you would've aged into some… old, decrepit hag. But this… this will preserve your youth and beauty forever, and for all the world to enjoy."

He then started to pour the solution in the tube.

"After all… everyone loves a pretty doll."

Just then, an arrow shot in out of nowhere and severed the tube, just before the solution could enter the woman's throat. The man turned and saw the Green Arrow standing on a platform above him.

"Barton Mathis, you have failed this city!"

"That threat meant more coming from the other guy. At least he could follow through on his threats."

Mathis then pulled out a gun and opened fire on the emerald archer, forcing him to leap down to the ground. As he rolled across the floor, he pulled out a flechette and tossed it at Mathis, knocking the gun out of his hands. Mathis made a run for it as Green Arrow ran over to the woman and cut her free.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

She nodded, clinging to him in fear

"Go, contact the police. Tell them what's happened."

She nodded before running off, allowing Arrow to pursue Mathis. Mathis meanwhile continued running through the building, hoping to make an escape. As he ran though, a pair of bolas came out of nowhere and wrapped around his legs. These tripped him up as he fell to the ground, causing him to look up and see the shadowy figure of the Dark Knight descending towards him.

As Green Arrow finally managed to catch up, he was greeted by Mathis hanging upside down from the ceiling.

"I think you lost this," Batman remarked, stepping out of the shadows.

"I had that," Arrow insisted.

"I know. I just helped."

"So why are you here? Something tells me you didn't come all the way from Gotham just to help me with the Dollmaker."

"I need your help. There was a freighter that was lost about five years ago in the North China Sea."

"What about it?"

"It was called the AMAZO, and a robot by the same designation is trying to kill the League."

…

At the DEO, Kari was eating dinner with M'gann, both of them starting to get worried.

"Uncle J'onn should have been back by now," M'gann insisted.

"The League probably needed him or something," Kari suggested. "Don't worry about it."

"I can't help it. I grew up during the war between the greens and the whites. When someone didn't come home on time, they often never came back at all."

Kari rolled herself over to M'gann, taking her hand

"Hey, this isn't Mars, and J'onn is coming home. Cross my heart."

M'gann cracked a bit of a smile in response.

"Dr. Miller! M'gann!" Superman called out as he flew into the lab.

Both girls instantly jolted, Kari turning to Superman and giving him a look.

"Superman, what's going on?" Her face then fell when she realized he was alone. "Where's J'onn?"

"He's… something's wrong."

Both M'gann and Kari felt their hearts drop into their stomachs.

"Define 'wrong'," Kari demanded.

"He was doing a psychic sweep of Metropolis to find Luthor when-"

"What?!" M'gann snapped. "A psychic sweep?! Do you have any idea the damage that could do?! Even if his mind weren't already in a fragile state, a psychic sweep would open him up to every stray thought, impulse, or fantasy to cross a person's mind!"

"I'm sorry, I-" Superman tried to apologize before part of M'gann's rant finally registered. "What do you mean 'fragile state'?"

"J'onn probed Joker's mind last week," Kari explained. "I don't think I need to explain the amount of wrongness floating around in that monster's twisted excuse for a brain."

"And I had him open his mind to every selfish thought in the city," Superman dreaded. "No wonder J'onn took off like that."

"Especially if you had him do it in the middle of Metropolis," Kari added. "It's no Gotham or Bludhaven, but Metropolis isn't without its darkness and selfish people."

"We have to find him," M'gann insisted, turning to Kari and grabbing her from her chair, pulling her onto her back piggyback style. "You know this planet better than me, and we don't have time to deal with your mobility device."

"I get it. Supes, where did you last see J'onn?"

"He flew off towards the forest. Probably to get away from all the mental noise."

"Then that's where we'll go," M'gann decided.

She made sure she had a grip on Kari, then flew out through the wall, turning them both intangible as she did. Superman watched them go, M'gann's rant still echoing in his ears.

"J'onn, wherever you are… I hope you'll forgive me for all this."

…

Meanwhile, the A.M.A.Z.O. robot finally made its way out of the sewers, coming out at an area where he could see the sky. He pulled himself out, then began scanning the city in search of the League. As he continued scanning, he spotted Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, and Flash moving across the city. His eyes narrowed as he tracked their trajectory, optics widening when he realized where they were heading. Wasting no time, the bot took to the sky, hoping to beat the heroes before they got where they were going.

…

Elsewhere, J'onn was deep in the forest, finally far from the sounds of selfish and spiteful thoughts.

"_The hatred shouldn't have surprised me, but the selfishness, the sheer volume, and the cheap attempts to disguise it." _he then looked off and saw a lone wolf sitting next to him. "_What do you know? A fresh rabbit every now and then, and you're happy. At least you're honest. What am I even fighting for? Who am I fighting for? I know I have Kari and M'gann, but-"_

The wolf let out a howl, then took off deeper into the woods. J'onn turned and saw several flashlights moving towards him. J'onn quickly hid behind a large rock as several men and women entered the woods. They were all shouting, calling out for someone named "Jennifer". He watched curiously as the group spread out, all of them still calling for this Jennifer.

…

Back in Central City, the League made their way towards Ivo Labs. Flash sped up to the door and proceeded to open it. As he did though, the entire place immediately exploded, sending him flying backward. GL quickly caught him with a baseball mitt before he hit the ground.

"No!" Flash let out.

"Hold that thought!" Aquaman called out, kicking open a fire hydrant and manipulating the water to douse the flames.

GL quickly put Flash down so he could speed up to the building and create wind funnels with his arms, extinguishing the fire. Once the flames were out, the five Leaguers present made their way inside.

"Looks like someone didn't want us snooping around," Cyborg noted.

"Spread out and see if anything is salvageable," Wonder Woman instructed.

Everyone quickly did as they were told, finding that most if not all of the research had been torched in the explosion. Even worse, most of the computer monitors had been smashed and the computers themselves looked like someone had taken a crowbar to them.

"Think you can pull something off these things?" GL asked of Cyborg.

"I can try."

He plugged himself into the computer to see what he could find.

…

Back in Star City, Green Arrow led Batman to a sub level under Queen Consolidated. They rode an elevator down, GA removing his hood.

"You know you don't need that down here," Oliver pointed out, gesturing to Batman's cowl. Everyone down here knows who you are."

"Call me old fashioned that way."

Oliver just shrugged as the elevator opened up, revealing a much larger and much more high tech arrow cave. Felicity was seated at a large computer array as Diggle brought her some coffee. The latter glanced up when he heard the elevator open, looking surprised when he spotted the Dark Knight with his employer and friend.

"Oliver, what's Batman doing here?"

"Please tell me he's not here to fight," Felicity pleaded. "I just got everything cleaned and organized the way I like it."

"No, he's not," Oliver confirmed. "He just needed some info and I thought this could be a safe place to talk."

"Ok, just… don't break anything. Please."

"So, what do you know about Ivo and the AMAZO?" Batman questioned.

"The AMAZO was a freighter that showed up on the shores of Lian Yu about a year into my imprisonment there. Dr. Ivo was aboard, and he was performing illegal experimentation on multiple prisoners he kept onboard. He was looking for a special serum from WWII, one that the japanese had created called Mirakuru."

"Miracle," Batman translated. "What happened to it?"

"It was lost on a submarine just off the coast of Lian Yu."

"A lot of people seem to end up on Lian Yu," Felicity piped up. "Bad people. Really bad people."

"So I noticed," Batman replied. "So what happened to him?"

"He died," Oliver replied bluntly. "I know. I shot him myself."

"And the serum?"

"Burnt the entire supply."

"What I don't get is why someone interested in a super soldier serum would also be dabbling in robotics," Diggle spoke up

"Clearly there's something we're missing here," Batman guessed. "The others are looking into Ivo Labs in Central City to learn more. We could use your assistance."

"You'll have it," Oliver replied, donning his mask and hood. "On the off chance Ivo is back, you'll need to know what you're in for."

…

Back in the woods, J'onn moved closer towards some of the people searching the woods, picking up their thoughts in regards to the situation.

"_I can't believe I'm out here in the dead of night searching for some kid I don't even know," _one man thought to himself. "_Still, if it were my kid, I know I'd want all the help I could get."_

"_It's freezing out here!"_ Another mentally cursed. "_Man, I hope that kid's at least got some sort of coat. Poor kid…"_

"_She must be so scared," _a woman dreaded in her mind. "_I hope we find her soon."_

It was more of the same for every member of the search party. While some lamented their own situation and misery, they knew that this Jennifer was suffering even more. Every single one of them wanted to bring her back safely J'onn narrowed his eyes, deciding to fly above the crowd and see what he could find. That's when a slight crying reached him. It was a very young voice, no older than 7 or 8. Her voice was laced with fear and cold.

"_I'm sorry… I won't run away again… Please find me, mama..._"

As J'onn looked around, he saw a little girl huddled behind a rock, holding a stuffed animal tightly as she cried. As she wiped the tears from her eyes, she looked up and saw J'onn standing before her, now back in his Martian Manhunter form.

"Don't be afraid," J'onn told her, holding out a hand. "I only wish to help."

The girl looked surprised, then quickly recognized him as a hero. She reached out for him and he scooped her up, wrapping her in his cape to warm her up.

"Now, let's get you back to your parents."

…

"Alright everybody," the leader of the search party addressed. "Let's fan out and-"

He was suddenly cut off by the sight of J'onn landing in front of the group with the girl in his arms.

"I believe I've found who you're looking for," he declared.

"It's her!" the man yelled as everyone ran towards them.

J'onn placed the girl in the arms of one of the women searching, most likely her mom, as the others crowded around him.

"Thank you," the woman said in relief. "Thank you so much."

"In truth, it is I who should be thanking you," J'onn replied, phasing through the ground in departure.

…

Meanwhile, Batman and Green Arrow reconvined with the rest of the League just as Superman flew in.

"M'gann and Kari are on the hunt for J'onn," he reported. "How's it coming with Ivo and the A.M.A.Z.O?"

"We've found a few things out," Cyborg replied. "Apparently, A.M.A.Z.O. stands for Anti Meta-human Adaptive Zootomic Organism. It was specifically designed to scan metahuman abilities and return them in kind."

"Meta-humans didn't exist when the AMAZO came to Lian Yu," Green Arrow noted.

"That's the thing, though. These blueprints were updated last week, and this computer is Dr. Ivo's personal server."

"Meaning he's still alive," Batman realized. "Question is how?"

Green Arrow thought for a moment before realizing something.

"I think I might know," Arrow answered. "After the freighter went down I was… collected by members of a secret government organization called ARGUS. They must have grabbed Ivo as well."

"ARGUS… never heard of 'em," Flash remarked.

"Don't think you're supposed to. Still trying to figure out how Ivo went from medical science to robotics."

"Maybe he thought making robots was more lucrative than finding a cure for cancer," GL remarked.

Arrow perked up.

"Or Macgregor's Syndrome."

"Come again?" GL questioned.

"Ivo's wife was diagnosed with Macgregor's Syndrome when he came to the island. He hoped Mirakuru would be a possible cure, but she died before he could salvage it."

"That's it then," Flash deduced. "Losing someone he loved like that must have led him to believe that people couldn't be fixed."

"So this robot is an attempt to fix that?" GL questioned. "How?"

"Evolution," Arrow answered. "That's all he talked about when pursuing the Mirakuru, and this android is the personification of that."

"And as some of the strongest being in the known universe, we'd be what he considers the peak of evolution," Batman added.

"That's… encouraging, I guess," Cyborg remarked.

"Now we must find this Ivo," Wonder Woman decided. "Where would he reside aside from the lab?"

"Let me check for a last known address," Cyborg suggested, his eye going out of focus as he mechanical one zoomed in and out. "Got it. He owned a mansion on the outskirts of Star City"

"Yeah, that figures," Arrow remarked. "Alright, I'll call Diggle and have him survey the area until we get there."

"Hopefully, the A.M.A.Z.O is there with him."

…

On the outskirts of Metropolis, in a mansion that was blocked off by a large wrought iron fence with a chain on the gate, Dr. Anthony Ivo was sitting in front of a fireplace, prodding the burning logs with a poker. As he did so, A.M.A.Z.O. came flying in, landing behind the doctor.

"Ah, my creation. I am glad you warned me in time. Unfortunately, the Justice League has proven themselves to be far more resourceful than we initially gave them credit. We will have to up our timetable. Who have you copied so far?"

"Everyone except for the Martian."

"Impressive. Any complications?"

"The green rock… it… hurt me."

"Kryptonite. A weakness copied from Superman. An unexpected addition to my programming to be explored later. Suggestion, should they be foolish to try something like that, copying someone who is immune to its effects could neutralize said weakness.

"It is… possible."

"Exactly. Now, get out there and find the Martian. Once you have his powers, you will have everything you need to destroy the Justice League. Make sure none of them are left standing"

A.M.A.Z.O. nodded before heading back out.

…

At the entrance to the Metropolis forest, M'gann and Kari landed, looking over the area.

"This is where Superman last saw J'onn," Kari remarked. "You sure you can cover this entire area with me on your back?"

"Absolutely," M'gann assured her.

"I don't weigh anything to you, do I?"

"No. It's like carrying a couple of grapes."

She took off again. As she flew inwards, she branched out with her thoughts in a desperate attempt at reaching her uncle.

"_Uncle J'onn? It's me, M'gann. Are you okay?_"

Kari was doing the same, though mostly she was just mentally calling his name.

"_J'onn! Where are you?!_" She then sagged, leaning on M'gann's shoulders. "_I hope he's okay. I don't know what I'd do if he wasn't..._"

"_I am alright."_

The two suddenly perked up, seeing J'onn emerge from the woods to meet them. M'gann rushed over to her Uncle, throwing her arms around him. Only Kari's grip on her neck kept her from going flying.

"Uncle J'onn! You're okay!"

"Thank God you're ok, J'onn," Kari let out. "What happened? You seem… different. A good different."

J'onn gently pulled Kari off M'gann's back, holding her bridal style.

"Let us just say, I have had a lot to think about."

"Well, we should probably get you back to the Justice League," M'gann insisted. "There's still a lot I want to say to Superman."

"Do not be too hard on him. He was unaware of my previous state of mind, and I am the one who agreed to his request."

M'gann sighed.

"Alright, Uncle… I'll play nice."

…

Inside his mansion, Ivo sat by the fireplace of his mansion, waiting. The fire had burned down to mere embers now, lighting the man up with an eerie glow. He looked down at his right hand, long since severed and replaced with a robotic substitute, opening and closing it as he reminisced about what had come before. As he closed it once more, he narrowed his eyes as he turned to see Green Arrow standing before him.

"Anthony Ivo, you have failed this city."

"I beg to differ, Oliver," Ivo retorted as he stood up. "That is you under that hood, right? Much fancier than the one you had back on Lian Yu, and a compound bow to boot. I guess that trust fund came in handy when you came back."

Arrow just narrowed his eyes in response.

"I know about the robot."

"A.M.A.Z.O. yes. Of course, I named it after the freighter where it all began. You remember, don't you Oliver?

"I remember shooting you in the chest. How'd you survive?"

"You're good with a bow, but not with a gun. You missed anything vital and left me in agony on that godforsaken beach. I was certain I was going to die, either from Gangrene from my severed hand, or lead poisoning from the bullet. However, that's when the people of ARGUS found me. They nursed me back to health, and all they wanted in return was my tech. So, I obliged, on the condition that my return from death would not leave Lian Yu."

"And your first act back from the dead was to create an evolving robot?"

"A.M.A.Z.O. was actually the pinnacle of everything I was working on back on Lian Yu. To bring humankind to its fullest potential. But the human body is so fragile and prone to injury and disease. With the android, we will be able to evolve beyond human limitations, beyond human weakness. To truly become… perfect."

"There's no such thing," Arrow insisted. "Humanity is naturally flawed. It's what makes us unique."

"Spare me the sermon, Oliver. I figured you of all people would be accepting of a means of becoming greater than themselves. Why else would you have a change of heart and hood?"

"Because I realized that if I wanted to save this city, I needed to be someone. Something else..."

Ivo rolled his eyes.

"And I'm officially bored."

Ivo pulled a gun and opened fire on Arrow. He quickly rolled out of the way before drawing an arrow and shooting it out of Ivo's hands. Just as Green Arrow drew another arrow to fire, A.M.A.Z.O. came crashing through the ceiling and landing in front of him as he fired, causing the arrow to bounce off of it. The bot then scanned Arrow, the same grey goo from before emerging from the palm of his hand to form a bow.

"Oh crap," Arrow let out as A.M.A.Z.O. formed an arrow in his other hand and fired it.

Green Arrow leapt out of the way before rolling on the ground and activating a communication device Batman gave him.

"Guys, the robot's here. I'm gonna try and keep him busy until you get here."

"_Be careful," _Batman cautioned. "_You're no match for him."_

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Bats," Arrow remarked before leaping out of the way of the robot's heat vision.

…

In the city, a Boom Tube opened up on a rooftop, depositing the Justice League just outside the mansion. Once they landed, they could here the sounds of a fight going on inside.

"Sounds like A.M.A.Z.O's giving Arrow a run for his money," Cyborg noted. "We better go help him."

"Last time we fought that thing, it wiped the floor with us," Flash reminded. "How do you suppose we're gonna stop it?"  
"I'm not sure," Superman admitted. "But we're not gonna find out from out here."

"You'd better hold back," Batman suggested. "I'm gonna try using the Kryptonite again."

"Why do I get the feeling the same trick won't work twice," Aquaman muttered.

"We have to try at least," Wonder Woman insisted.

The League instantly charged inside, with Superman holding back to try and get in contact with Kari about J'onn.

"Kari, you there?"

"_Superman! Hey, sorry if there's interference. J'onn, M'gann and I are headed your way. You're still in Metropolis right?_"

"Star City, actually. It's a long story, but tell J'onn to meet us there."

"_Got it. We're on our way._"

She hung up and Superman breathed a sigh of relief.

"At least that's one problem solved."

…

Inside the mansion, Green Arrow continuously fired explosive arrows at A.M.A.Z.O. in hopes of at least one of them doing some damage. Sadly it was not the case, as A.M.A.Z.O. just brushed off the blasts without even flinching to stepping back. Instead, he formed an arm cannon and opened fire on Arrow, knocking him back. Before A.M.A.Z.O. could take another step though, Green Lantern punched down the front door with a massive fist, allowing him and the rest of the League to move in. GL quickly formed a fist that he used to punch the robot, knocking him away from Arrow.

The robot quickly stabilized itself midair before speeding forward and ramming right into Lanter, knocking him down to the ground. Wonder Woman quickly moved behind it and shot out her lasso towards him, wrapping it around the robot so she could pull him to the ground. Once the robot was down, Wonder Woman drew her sword and charged at it, prompting the robot to form Aquaman's trident to block the oncoming attack. The two clashed weapons repeatedly for a bit before A.M.A.Z.O. formed his Lantern ring and blasted at her, shooting her back. Batman quickly leapt up and caught her midair before placing her on the ground and moving towards the robot.

"Big mistake," he snarled, pulling the Kryptonite from his belt and holding it before the bot.

A.M.A.Z.O. saw the Kryptonite and backed away in shock and fear. It cowered before the Dark Knight, who just got closer.

"Seems this is one bug that Ivo couldn't work out," Bats remarked coldly.

"Actually," A.M.A.Z.O corrected, his eyes glowing as he scanned Batman, "he did."

A.M.A.Z.O. then snatched the Kryptonite from Batman, crushing it in his hands before grabbing Batman by the throat. Just before A.M.A.Z.O. could do anything, Wonder Woman came flying up and smacked the robot across the face, knocking him back and causing him to let go of Batman. Wonder Woman quickly caught Batman before he fell and carefully lowered him to the ground.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm fine, but A.M.A.Z.O.'s found a way to circumnavigate Superman's Kryptonite weakness by copying me."

"Told you it wouldn't work," Aquaman shouted as he swung his trident at the robot.

"Then we're gonna have to do this the old fashioned way!" Cyborg declared, running at A.M.A.Z.O.

Cyborg opened fire on the robot on the robot, prompting him to form a shield with his ring before pushing it forward. The shield collided with Cyborg as it sent him crashing into a wall. A.M.A.Z.O. then sped up and punched him in the stomach repeatedly, causing him to try and grab the fists and hold him back. Cyborg grunted in pain as A.M.A.Z.O. applied greater and greater force.

"_Warning, pressure exceeding allowed parameters. Disengage immediately._"

Cyborg's pain became greater as sparks began emanating from his arm. Seeing this, Flash immediately ran towards him to try and help. Detecting him approaching with his super hearing, A.M.A.Z.O. grabbed Cyborg and tossed him towards Flash, causing the two to collide as they went flying out a window. The two tumbled across the lawn as Superman came to help them.

"Cyborg! Flash! Are you two alright?"

"Fine… just pissed!" Cyborg fumed. "We give this thing all we've got and it doesn't even make a dent!"

"Cyborg's right," Flash lamented. "No matter what we do to this thing, the robot throws it right back at us. We can't beat it…"

"Do not despair just yet," a familiar voice reassured.

The three turned and saw J'onn flying towards them, M'gann and Kari with him. Superman flew towards the Martian, looking relieved.

"J'onn, you're back. Are you alright?"

"It does not matter right now. We have a greater problem at hand." He handed Kari over to M'gann. "Tell me what we are up against."

"A sophisticated android that's managed to copy all of the abilities of the Justice League," Superman explained. "It's proven to be unstoppable."

"If it gets J'onn's powers, it truly will be," Kari pointed out.

"Maybe…" Cyborg pondered. "Or maybe it'll give us the leg up we need."

"What are you saying?" Flash asked.

"Let it copy J'onn's powers. It'll absorb his weakness to fire, and we can use that. The bot will be physically weakened, and I'll be able to come in and take it down."

"And what if it evolves to become immune to it?" Flash countered.

"It won't," Cyborg reassured. "Not as long as we hit it fast enough so it can't adapt."

Flash smirked at the idea.

…

Back inside, A.M.A.Z.O. was hammering down on the other heroes. Aquaman continued clashing tridents with the robot, keeping a rapid pace that was almost blinding. As the two locked weapons, A.M.A.Z.O. used its heat vision to blast Aquaman, causing him to kneel over in pain before A.M.A.Z.O. knocked him away. Green Lantern formed a hand around the robot, trying to crush it. A.M.A.Z.O. proceeded to counter it with the combined strengths of Superman and Wonder Woman, causing tremendous strain on the construct.

"C'mon…. C'mon..."

Finally, the robot shattered the construct, knocking GL back as A.M.A.Z.O darted upwards and punched him across the face, knocking him to the ground. A.M.A.Z.O. formed his trident and tried stabbing GL with it, but Wonder Woman quickly got in the way and blocked it with her blade. She shoved him off and proceeded to clash weapons with him repeatedly.

"Go down you metal monstrosity"

After blocking one of her strikes, A.M.A.Z.O. simply rammed into Wonder Woman, knocking her through several walls before launching her forwards into the air. A.M.A.Z.O. quickly used his Lantern ring to grab Wonder Woman and slam her into the ground. He brought her down at least three times before an explosive batarang hit the side of his head.

"Let her go!" Batman demanded.

A.M.A.Z.O. just tossed Wonder Woman aside before moving towards him. Before Batman could blink, the bot launched at him with all of Superman's strength. He embedded the Dark Knight into a wall, then leveled Cyborg's laser at his chest. Before it went off, an arrow embedded itself into the arm, exploding after a second. A.M.A.Z.O. turned towards Green Arrow as he notched another arrow and shot it at him, prompting him to catch it and let it go off in his hand.

"I have taken down the Lantern, the Amazon, the Atlantean, and the Dark Knight. What chance does a mere archer have?"

"Can't blame a guy for trying," Arrow remarked, firing another arrow.

The arrow hit the robot with another explosion, doing seemingly nothing as A.M.A.Z.O. walked towards him. He fired a few more, but with similar results. Finally, the bot grabbed the bow out of Arrow's hand and tossed it aside. It then grabbed him by the throat, lifting him in the air.

"Release him immediately," J'onn demanded, phasing into existence between Arrow and A.M.A.Z.O.

J'onn knocked A.M.A.Z.O. away, allowing him to release Arrow as the robot into a wall.

"Get out of here!" Arrow told him. "He'll copy your powers too!"

"That's the idea."

A.M.A.Z.O. looked up and instantly scanned J'onn, acquiring all of his powers. The second he did, J'onn let out a shout.

"Now!"

At that moment, Superman fired his heat vision to ignite a circle of fire around A.M.A.Z.O. the bot recoiling in shock as he fell to his knees. J'onn felt a similar affliction, but was quickly whisked out of the flames by Flash, who deposited him with Kari and M'gann, outside and a good way away from the fire. Once he was out of the way, Flash ran inside, smacking A.M.A.Z.O. repeatedly to disorient him and keep him from adapting to the fire.

"_Keep the fire going," _J'onn instructed telepathically. "_As long as the robot has my powers, he is vulnerable to it."_

Getting the message, Arrow fired several explosive arrows around the robot, causing the hallway to ignite with fire. A.M.A.Z.O. continued to recoil in fear as Superman and Flash continued to pound on him, not letting up for even a second. Joining in, Cyborg blasted at A.M.A.Z.O. with his cannon, knocking him back. Trying to fight back, A.M.A.Z.O. tried punching at Cyborg, prompting him to catch the fist. Cyborg tried punching in kind, but A.M.A.Z.O. caught that one in return. The two tussled for control, Cyborg grunting in response as the limiters in his systems kicked in.

"_Warning, pressure exceeding allowed parameters. Disengage immediately._"

"Not a chance…" Cyborg snarled.

"_If you continue this course of action, you will only succeed in damaging vital systems. Disengage immediately._"

"No… way! I'm taking… this walking toaster… down!"

"_You cannot do this. Limitors are in place to protect this unit from physical harm. Continue to disregard them, and this unit will be forced to shut down._"

"Don't… you dare!"

"_Why do you not see reason? You cannot win._"

"Yes… I… can!"

Something in the back of his mind clicked and he felt a surge of power rush through his arms. With a yell, he ripped A.M.A.Z.O's arms clean off of his body. He then reeled his arm back, forming his arm cannon and uppercutting it at A.M.A.Z.O.'s jaw, firing the cannon so it would knock the head clean off. The robot toppled over defeated as Cyborg stood over it, victorious.

"Booyah."

…

After A.M.A.Z.O. was taken down and Ivo was taken into custody, J'onn sat on a hill near the mansion, looking out towards the city as Superman walked up to him. He had both girls asleep near him, their heads resting on his lap as he gently rested his arms on them.

"Smart thinking back there," Superman commended.

"Thank you," he replied " I am glad it worked."

"Everyone is. Listen… I am sorry about what you went through. I was so focused on finding Luthor, I put you at risk."

"I can understand your trepidation. Luthor has been your enemy and greatest rival for awhile now, and knowing he is out there unchecked has you on edge."

"It's still no excuse. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. The experience was actually very enlightening."

"How so?"

"I had the chance to see a side of humanity I had not truly come to appreciate before. It's capacity for compassion and empathy. The willingness to put others first, and the desire to bring joy to those around them.

Superman smiled upon hearing this.

"I know what you mean. You see so much ugliness in the world… the capacity for good can almost come as a surprise."

"A welcome one to be sure."

M'gann shifted slightly from where she was resting and J'onn gently ran a hand over her head. The young Martian smiled and snuggled closer, eliciting the first genuine smile from J'onn in awhile.

…

Meanwhile, Diggle met up with the escort that was delivering Ivo back to ARGUS. There, he passed by the soldiers until he spotted a woman with short brown hair and a commander's uniform.

"Agent Michaels," Diggle spoke up. "A word, please."

The woman turned, noticing Diggle and pausing.

"Hello Mr. Diggle. It's been some time. What can I do for you?"

"Just wanting to follow up on the Ivo situation. Wondering how he's going to be handled."

"That's classified information, but I can assure you that Dr. Ivo will be reprimanded for his breach of conduct"

"And what exactly was his… conduct supposed to be? Just out of curiosity, you understand."

"Classified information. You understand."

Dig sighed, crossing his arms.

"Still as stubborn as ever, aren't you Lyla?"

"As I recall, it was one of the reasons you fell in love with me."

"It was, and it still is. Listen Lyla, that man tried to destroy the Justice League, and who knows how many others with his robot. Just… be careful with him, alright?"

"We always are Johnnie. Don't worry. You know how well I can handle myself."

"Yeah, I do."

The two smiled at one another, their expressions growing serious as Ivo was marched past, a smug smirk on his face. Diggle watched him go, his eyes never leaving the doctor until he disappeared inside ARGUS.

…

Back in his room, Victor was playing his game again with Changeling65, grinning the entire time.

**VictoryStone: Booyah! In your face!**

**Changeling65: Dude, are you cheating? You are so cheating!**

**VictoryStone: nah, it's all skill. Maybe I could teach you sometime.**

**Changeling65: Maybe. But be warned, I'm a real beast when I wanna be!**

There was a knock on the door and Victor turned, seeing Barry standing in the entrance.

"Oh, hey man," Vic greeted. "Everything cool?"

"Yeah, I came to check on you, see how you were doing."

"Doing great actually. Better even."

"How so?"

"Well, apparently when I went up against A.M.A.Z.O that last time, I managed to subconsciously delete the limiters on my systems."

"Hey, that's great. Guess you'll be back to pushing those limits after all."

"Yeah. Next time the Reverse Flash comes around, we'll be ready."

"We will be. And it's not because we're stronger or faster. It's because we have something he doesn't. Each other. Only working together were we able to take down Ivo and A.M.A.Z.O. and it'll be working together that we'll take down the Reverse Flash, and Luthor the next time either of them decides to cause trouble."

"Well, I for one, am looking forward to it."

"So am I man," Barry agreed as the two grasped hands. "So am I."


	47. Fury of Firestorm

_Chapter 47: Fury of Firestorm_

Caitlin approached the pipeline doors, a bag of Big Belly Burger in her hand. She inputted her access code, which opened the doors and revealed Ronnie. He'd been cleaned up a bit since being brought in, his hair trimmed and his tattered clothes replaced with some STAR Labs sweats. They were already beginning to show signs of radiation burns, meaning he'd be needing new clothes soon.

"How are you doing today?" Caitlin asked.

"Better," he replied. "Cleaner. It helps us… any luck with… our situation?"

"We're working on it. Barry outsourced to the entire League, trying to figure out what exactly happened to you and what Firestorm is. Are you sure there's nothing more you can tell us?"

"No… no… jumbled, fuzzy…. It hurts… it hurts, it burns..."

Ronnie's hands began to smoke and his head exploded into flames. Caitlin quickly tried to calm him down.

"It's ok. It's gonna be alright, I promise. We'll fix you, Ronnie. I swear."

The flames died down, his clothing now heavily burned. Caitlin just slid the bag into the food slot, then let out a breath, closing the pipeline. Once he couldn't see her, she let out a shuddering breath, fighting back tears.

…

Clark was sitting at his desk in the Daily Planet, working on his latest editorial for Perry. As he worked, a massive file was suddenly dropped in front of him by a grinning Lois Lane.

"I expect coffee and donut runs for the next week for this, Smallville," she declared. "I found it."

"Found what?" Clark asked, picking up the file.

"Firestorm. Turns out, it's an acronym. Fusion, Ignition, Research Experiment and Science of Transmutation Originating RNA and Molecular Structures. My dad was able to pull the files from the project, including the 800 page research paper."

"Impressive. Think it's some kind of military project?"

"Not entirely sure. The guy behind the project up and vanished 10 months ago, taking the prototype with him. No one's seen him since."

"You happen to get his name?"

"Professor Martin Stein. Hopefully this will be enough to help out."

"More than."

Clark pecked Lois on the cheek, gathering up the file. As he turned to leave, Lois called out to him again.

"I meant what I said about coffee and donuts!"

"I hear ya!"

…

"... and no ones heard from him since," Superman finished as he explained it to Flash and the S.T.A.R. Labs team.

"Let me see the report," Flash requested.

Superman handed Flash the report, who immediately began speed reading it. It took him less than a minute to finish it, and when he did, he let out a breath.

"Ok, there is a lot here, but the basic jist of it is a means of transmutation. The process of altering the structure of an element by breaking down its atoms and reassembling it into an entirely new element."

"That kind of power, it could revolutionize so many fields of study," Caitlin marveled.

"Or become one of the deadliest weapons known to human history," Cisco added. "I mean, if what the paper says is true, then no one would be safe."

"An outcome, I assume Professor Stein would not desire," Dr. Wells assumed. "Perhaps locating him could be the key to finding out what has happened to Ronnie."

"I can help on that front," Superman offered.

"Any idea what Stein even looks like?" Flash asked.

Dr. Wells rolled over to a computer terminal, bringing up Dr. Stein's picture. He was an older man with a somewhat receding hairline, and square glasses resting on the bridge of his nose. Flash perks up upon seeing it.

"Wait, that's Stein? I've seen him before."

"You have?" Superman questioned. "Where?"

"It was the night before the particle accelerator was set to go off. I was taking the train back from a crime scene and he was there as well. We struck up a conversation for the last leg of the journey, but I never got his name."

"Did he give any idea as to where he was heading?"

"Yeah… here."

"I'll check the security cameras," Cisco spoke up. "Maybe something happened to him that night."

He went over to the security footage, going over all the footage from that night. As he checked them over, Flash noticed Stein near one of the side exits, holding a strange looking device. It looked like a tiny sun suspended in a metal box frame.

"What is that?" Flash asked.

"It must be FIRESTORM," Superman suggested.

As they continued watching, a wave of dark matter swept over Stein just as the security camera feed cut out.

"Wait," Superman spoke up. "Rewind."

Cisco began rewinding slightly, playing the footage again.

"Go frame by frame," Superman requested, Cisco doing so before being stopped again. "There. Anyone else see that?"

Cisco zoomed in on the dark matter wave, revealing a human face within the energy.

"Is that… a face?" Flash questioned.

"Not just any face…" Caitlin answered. "It's Ronnie."

"I think we know why Ronnie keeps referring to himself as 'we' now," Cisco realized. "Because there's two people in his head. Ronnie Raymond..."

"And Professor Martin Stein..." Caitlin let out.

Suddenly, the Star Wars theme music began playing out of nowhere. All eyes turned to Cisco as he began reaching for his phone.

"I am so sorry, I swear I put it on vibrate." he quickly answered the phone. "Hello?"

"_Mr. Ramone,_" Dr. Miller's voice came through the phone. "_I require your assistance on a case I'm working. I'll text you an address. Please come immediately, and bring that Super Light you've been working on for me._"

"I'll be right there," Cisco replied before hanging up. "Sorry guys, somethings come up. I gotta go."

"Go?" Caitlin questioned. "But what about Ronnie and Stein?"

"I know how important this is, but this is beyond my expertise. Besides, you have Superman helping you, you don't need me.

"I'm sure that's not true," Superman insisted. "But if you're really needed elsewhere, we'll try to manage."

"He's right Cisco," Flash agreed. "Go on. We've got this."

Cisco nodded, then headed for the door.

"Wonder what that was all about," Flash commented.

…

Cisco followed directions to the address Dr. Miller had provided him, which turned out to be a quaint, 2-story house in the suburban area of Central City. Dr. Miller was already there, along with Detective West, who was trying to pull her wheelchair up the two steps leading to the porch.

"Hey," Cisco spoke, getting their attention. "I'm here."

"Great, give me a hand with this?" Joe requested.

"Sorry, I was unaware this place had a porch," Kari apologized.

"What is this place, anyway?" Cisco asked as he went over and helped Joe pull Kari up onto the porch.

"This," Joe grunted as they finally got Kari safely on the porch, "is the Allen household. Barry's childhood home."

Cisco was speechless for a hot second.

"You mean this is where his mom got murdered?"

"The very one," Joe confirmed. "Dr. Miller and I are still working the case, and after the Reverse Flash attacked S.T.A.R. Labs, we realized something."

"There was more than one speedster in this house on that night 15 years ago," Kari explained. "More than that, the police at the time didn't know what to look for when it comes to speedsters and metas, but we do."

"So we can give this place a more scientific once over," Cisco commented.

"Exactly," Kari agreed as they all went inside.

"Guessing no one's home?" Cisco assumed.

"The house has remained untouched since that night," Joe explained. "Barry begged me not to sell it, so it's just been sitting here."

"Handy for us," Cisco noted.

As they entered the house, everything was covered in white sheets to keep dust and dirt at bay. The entire house was cold and the lights didn't work. What was once a warm home was now nothing more than a husk.

"Alright, so, where do we start?" Joe asked.

…

Back at S.T.A.R. Labs, Caitlin went back to check on Ronnie. He was sitting in the corner, looking up when he saw her.

"Ronnie, can I ask you something?"

"What…?"

"Do you know a… Martin Stein?"

Ronnie seemed to perk at the name, his entire demeanor shifting. His eyes seemed to look older, and when he spoke, he sounded more soft spoken and wise.

"You… know me? Know him? Know us?"

"I know Professor Stein was at S.T.A.R. Labs the night the Particle Accelerator exploded. You were there because of Firestorm, weren't you?"

"Yes… needed to talk… to Harrison Wells… the project…. Funding… military…" He began clutching his head, smoke returning. "It burns, it hurts… make it stop..."

"We will. We will find a way."

"Please… Caitlin… Clarissa… please..."

"Clarissa? Who's Clarissa?"

Ronnie was in no condition to speak anymore. He retreated further into his cell, clutching his head while muttering both Caitlin's name and Clarissa over and over again. Caitlin decided to back away and close the door, not wanting to overtax the distraught meta.

…

Just outside Central City, an armored truck began driving towards town. Inside, a woman with short red hair in a purple bodysuit with grey gloves and boots sat with several men in full body armor and facemasks.

"We're thirty minutes out from the target, ma'am," the driver reported.

"Good," the woman replied. "Remember, stay out of range unless you want to lose something important."

Yes, ma'am," the men replied.

"Let's make this short and sweet. We have a job to do, and no room for screwing around. Think we can pull that off?"

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am."

"Well then, let's make some noise."

…

The white sheets had been removed from all the furniture in the living room, Cisco going over each piece with his Super Light.

"I'm not finding anything," Cisco lamented. "At least, nothing we didn't already know."

"How does that thing even work?" Joe questioned.

"It's a multi spectrum ultraviolet laser enhanced scanner that detects molecular schisms in the 600 megavolt range," Cisco explained.

"Oh, of course," Joe remarked.

"Why do you think I call it a super light?"

"Hey, I have seven PHDs and even I got lost a bit there," Kari quipped. "Mechanical engineering is still a new field for me."

"We're getting off topic," Joe insisted.

"Right," Cisco agreed. "Let's try and go over it again. Nora's body was in the center of the room, the knife beside her. Blood spatter from her was on the wall over there…"

"Hang on," Kari piped up. "Cisco, come here."

Cisco went over to Kari, who was sitting next to a mirror on a small stand. Cisco approached, squatting down next to her.

"This is an antique, right?" Kari asked. "Has to be, probably late 1800s if I had to guess."

"If that's true..." Cisco grabbed the super light, shining it on the mirror before gasping. "Silver nitrate."

"The compound used in photography?" Joe questioned.

"It was also used to back vintage mirrors."

"If there were two speedsters here that night," Kari assumed. "The sparks from their movement would've ignited the nitrate. Exposing images onto the mirror."

"Wait a minute," Joe spoke up. "You mean we could actually get photos of what happened that night?"

"We can," Kari replied. "We can see exactly what happened that night."

…

Meanwhile, Caitlin and Barry decided to follow up on the "Clarissa" angle. Given that Caitlin had never heard of anyone named Clarissa, the two assumed she was somehow connected to Professor Stein. Doing a quick search, the two soon realized it was the name of his wife, prompting them to pay her a visit.

Once the two arrived at the Stein house, Barry knocked on the door, prompting an older woman to answer. She looked at the pair, a bit confused.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Ms. Carissa Stein?" Barry inquired.

"Yes?"

"My name's Barry Allen of the CCPD. This is Dr. Caitlin Snow of S.T.A.R. Labs. We'd like to ask a few questions in regards to your husband's disappearance."

"Has there been any updates?" she asked. "Have you found any sign of him?"

"We're… following up some leads. Did your husband ever mention working on a project called Firestorm?"

Clarissa let out a soft chuckle.

"Of course he did. It was his life's work."

"Was it some kind of military project?" Caitlin asked.

"Oh heavens, no. Martin's always been adamant about not wanting anything he worked on to be weaponized. He used to say that 'inventions to destroy were a dime a dozen, but to make something with the sole purpose to build things, now that's worth something'."

"He sounds like a good man."

"He is…"

Her voice trailed off as she fiddled with her wedding ring.

"Did your husband… ever mention receiving calls or messages from anyone wanting to weaponize his work?" Barry asked.

Clarissa nodded solemnly.

"Unfortunately yes. Not long after he disappeared, a General Wade Eiling came here and seized all of Martin's notes and work on the project."

"Did he say why?"

"Only that it was a matter of national security, but I had a feeling something wasn't right about it. In fact… wait right here."

Clarissa stepped out of the room for a moment, returning with a small device that looked like a large, six-pointed snowflake, or an abstract atom.

"He called it a quantum splicer. It was… the only thing I could save from the project. I wanted something to remember Martin by."

Both Barry and Caitlin went wide-eyed at the device, both of them knowing exactly what it was and what it could do.

"Ms. Stein," Barry spoke up. "As crazy as it might sound, this might be the key to bringing your husband home."

Clarissa looked at him, a spark in her eyes. She then held out the Splicer to him.

"If you can bring my Martin home, then take it."

"Thank you. And I promise we will bring him home."

…

Elsewhere in the city, the armored truck continued driving down the streets, heading towards a local power plant. The truck failed to slow down as it plowed through the gate. The act managed to catch the attention of Flash and Caitlin as they sped through the city.

"What's that?" Caitlin asked.

"Not sure," Flash replied, coming to a stop and placing her on the ground. "Stay back."

Flash then ran towards the truck, seeing the woman and several armed men exit and prepare for some kind of operation.

"Take your positions around the perimeter," she ordered. "If there's any trouble, shoot it."

"I wouldn't do that!" Flash declared, stopping in front of them.

The woman looked Flash up and down as if sizing him up.

"The Scarlet Speedster, I guess I shouldn't be surprised I ran into you. However, you're not my target."

"If that's the case, then you shouldn't have caused trouble in my city."

"Sorry, it's just business."

The woman then pulled out some metal disks from her suits, seemingly charging them with some strange purple energy. She tossed them towards Flash, forcing him to dodge them as they exploded on the ground.

"Nice trick."

"You should see me when I'm actually trying"

"Thanks, but no thanks."

Flash ran up and grabbed her by the wrist, only for her to place a hand on his suit, charging it with the same energy.

"What the hell…"

"If I were you, I'd get that fancy suit off, fast."

Begrudgingly, Flash sped off down the street. Caitlin just watched as he disappeared and there was a large explosion.

"That takes care of him. Alright, everyone back to work!"

As the men got back to work, Caitlin ran down the street to try and find Flash. She eventually found Flash in an alley, hiding behind a dumpster.

"Flash, are you-"

Her words were cut off at the sight of Barry being completely naked. She immediately turned around at the sight.

"Yeah… I'm good. Just… a little embarrassed."

"I can imagine. I'll… uh… call Dr. Stone to come get us."

"And tell him to bring a spare suit. And… maybe not mention this to Iris."

"Sure. So long as you don't tell Ronnie."

"Deal."

…

Back at the Allen house, Kari and Cisco were putting the finishing touches on a strange machine, Joe watching them the entire time.

"So this thing can get actual photographs off this mirror?" Joe asked.

"Oh yeah," Cisco confirmed. "It works like an old film camera."

"And because I felt like it, I added in a holographic imager so we'd get full 3D images," Kari added.

"Well, let's see 'em," Joe insisted.

"Hit the lights, please," Cisco requested.

Joe turned off the lights as Kari activated the projector. The three of them were in awe of the sight as several images of Nora Allen being surrounded by red and yellow lightning were displayed before them.

"Wow…" Joe let out. "How many images did you get."

"The lightning went off about ten times that night," Cisco replied. "So we got about ten images to look at."

"Crossing fingers there's something on them we can use."

The images continued to play, with Joe noticing something on one of them.

"Hold up. That one. One of the speedsters looks hurt."

Cisco focuses in on the image, seeing that one of the speedsters striking the other. Kari rolled over, following a trail into the back room.

"Hang on… there's blood on this wall."

Joe went over to the wall and saw the blood.

"We found Henry Allen standing over his dead wife with the murder weapon in hand. We weren't looking for any more suspects. That blood belongs to one of the two speedsters.

"Maybe even the one that killed Nora," Kari realized.

"I'll get a sample kit," Cisco told them.

…

Back at the power plant, the men stormed in and began seizing control. They made their way into the man control room and held the workers at gunpoint. The woman entered and eyed the controls. She went over and began setting everything to its highest setting.

"Wait!" one of the workers let out. "You can't do that. You'll cause an overload!"

"Only if there was a sudden burst of energy. Say… an explosion?"

"You could destroy half the city!"

"Only if my demands aren't met. And for your sake… they better be met."

"Wh-what do you want?!"

"... the burning man."

…

Meanwhile, Dr. Stone finally arrived in the S.T.A.R. Labs van, stopping in front of the alley as Caitlin approached.

"I came as soon as I got your call," Silas told her. "How's Barry?"

"Fine… for the most part. Did you bring that extra suit?"

"It's in the back."

The second Silas finished speaking, Barry sped into the back and came out fully suited up.

"Oh that's so much better, thank you."

"You're welcome," Silas replied. "How did this happen anyway?"

"A new meta, a woman who could make things explode just by touching them."

"Sounds like trouble."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

"_Flash," _Superman called over comms. "_Are you there?"_

"Go ahead, Superman."

"_Just received a report on someone holding the Central City Power Plant hostage."_

"Let me guess, woman in purple bodysuit? Causes explosions?"

"_Guessing you met her."_

"Yeah, you could say that."

"_She's calling herself Plastique. And she says she'll blow up the power plant unless she gets the Burning Man."_

"Ronnie. That's not gonna happen."

"_Wonder Woman and Green Lantern are already on the way, we'll be there soon."_

"Just don't let her touch your clothing," Flash replied. "Get back to S.T.A.R. Labs and keep an eye on Ronnie. We're on our way."

Flash then sped off as Caitlin got in the van so she and Silas drove off.

…

Cisco and Joe leaned on one of the worktables in Kari's lab, watching the doctor work.

"Guess the DEO has some lax janitorial staff," Cisco commented.

A coffee mug then went flying at his head, forcing him to duck.

"You can wait outside if you're gonna diss my lab, Ramone."

"Sorry. Whatcha got?

"We're in luck. I've isolated two different DNA signatures in the sample, meaning we have something from both Speedsters. I'll just need to run it through the database to see if there are any matches."

"Can you run the DNA against a specific person?" Joe asked.

"Sure, if I had a sample to compare it to. Who did you have in mind?"

"Harrison Wells."

Cisco turned towards them, looking shocked and somewhat betrayed. Kari turned to Joe as well, though she looked more confused than anything.

"I thought we already ruled him out as a suspect," she recalled.

"Why would you even suspect him in the first place?" Cisco questioned.

Both Joe and Kari exchanged looks.

"Up until the particle accelerator, there were no Metahumans, nor any speedsters," Kari explained. "We theorized that Dr. Wells created another particle accelerator 15 years ago."

"He didn't," Cisco replied.

"We know, we… came to that conclusion."

"But it doesn't change that Wells keeps secrets," Joe chimed.

"Dr. Wells isn't a murderer," Cisco insisted. "He isn't the man in yellow. He's in a wheelchair for gods sake."

"He could be faking it, or maybe he's not as disabled as he appears," Joe argued. "Either way, I have to be certain."

"I… too must admit my suspicions," Kari said quietly. "remember when we were creating the Speed Trap and we came up with the Reverse Flash's name?

"Yeah, what about it?" Cisco asked.

"Remember what he said when we caught him?"

"That his goals were beyond our understanding?"

"And that some would say he's the reverse of the Flash. Only three people heard that conversation: You, me, and Dr. Wells."

"It...could've just been a coincidence."

"I don't know about you two," Joe interjected, "but I don't believe in coincidences."

"And I don't know what to believe right now," Cisco replied before storming off.

Joe went to stop him, but Kari grabbed his arm.

"Let him go. I'll run the test, see what I find."

…

At the plant, several of the soldiers had taken positions along the complex, keeping an eye out for any sign of trouble. As they scanned the area, a shadow passed overhead. Several looked up, going wide-eyed when they saw Wonder Woman flying down and kicking one of the soldiers in the head, knocking him back. The others opened fire on her, prompting her to use her bracelets to deflect the bullets as she approached.

"Those weapons are military grade," She noted. "Who are you working for?

The soldiers said nothing as they continued to open fire on her. She blocked each and every bullet with her gauntlets, trying to place their uniforms. However, they bore no insignias or flags, making that a fruitless endeavor. Finally, they ran out of bullets, allowing her to dart forward and take them out with ease. One of the soldiers managed to roll out of the way and reload, allowing him to open fire just as a green energy wall blocked the bullets from Wonder Woman.

"Now, it's not nice to hit a lady, and it's even less so to try and kill her," Green Lantern remarked as he lowered himself down.

He then whipped the wall, slamming into the soldier hard.

"For a self proclaimed ladies man, you can be quite the gentleman," Wonder Woman remarked as GL landed near her.

"I may be a ladies man, but I also have what's called respect and common decency."

"Which is more than can be said for some."

Just then, the truck the soldiers arrived in drove towards them and whipped around so it was backwards. The back opened up, revealing a massive gatling gun inside.

"Case in point," GL let out.

The gatling gun began warming up, letting out a barrage of bullets towards the two heroes. They quickly took a stance, preparing for the onslaught that was to come, but something got in the way. A blur of red and blue flew down as Superman stepped between the heroes and the bullets.

"Always gotta make an entrance, don't you?!" GL remarked.

"It's kinda my thing!" Superman shouted back.

He then began marching towards the gatling gun, the bullets bouncing off his chest effortlessly. As Superman made his approach, Flash ran up alongside him, dodging the ricochets as he made his way to the gun and quickly took it apart. It's left in pieces, the gunner reaching for a pistol on his hip. He aimed it right at Superman and shot him. The bullet simply bounced right off his eyeball, crushed into a flat disk.

"You know, if the gatling gun didn't work, what makes you think a pistol would?" GL questioned.

"Desperation, I'd wager," Superman remarked, flicking his finger at the soldier and causing him to fly towards the front of the truck.

The impact easily knocked him out as the four heroes reconvened.

"These men are well trained," Wonder Woman pointed out. "Military, I think."

"No flags or symbols on the uniforms though," GL noted. "Mercenaries, maybe?"

"Would explain why they want Firestorm," Flash assumed. "Maybe they want to use him as some kind of human weapon."

"If that's the case, then we have more than enough reason to put a stop to this here and now," Superman insisted.

"What are we looking at on the inside?" GL asked.

Superman turned towards the main building, using his x-ray vision to see Plastique and several more soldiers inside, with her sitting at the control panel.

"Her hands at the controls. All she needs to do is touch it, and this place will light up like the fourth of July."

"So we need to get her as far away from here as possible," Flash surmised.

…

Back at S.T.A.R. Labs, Caitlin and Cisco returned to the cortex as Dr. Wells was looking over some data.

"We've got a problem," Caitlin spoke up.

"What'd I miss?" Cisco asked, genuinely confused.

"There's someone attacking the power plant, demanding the Burning Man in exchange for not blowing the entire city away."

"I fear that might happen either way," Wells dreaded, getting their attention.

"What do you mean?" Caitlin asked.

"I've been running tests on Mr Raymond, trying to find a way to stabilize him, but I found that as more time passes, he's growing more and more unstable. It seems that the merging of both Mr. Raymonds and Professor Stein has led to a clash of molecules, one that is affecting both their physical and mental health. At the rate he's deteriorating, he's going to have a critical meltdown within the hour."

Both of them were shocked beyond belief.

"We… we have to do something," Cisco insisted.

"The Quantum Splicer," Caitlin realized. "It could stabilize the Firestorm matrix."

"Possibly," Wells replied. "But it lacks sufficient power to do so, and we don't have time to find a suitable power source.

"So what?" Cisco replied. "We just wait for Ronnie to go nuclear?"

Wells thought for a moment.

"There is… one other option. The matrix will lose power if the host bodies were no longer functional.

"Wait…" Cisco spoke up. "You want to kill Ronnie?"

"No, I don't want to kill Ronnie, but in this instance, Ronnie is the host body."

"If you kill Ronnie, you'll kill Stein," Caitlin interjected. "That's two lives."

"Two lives verses millions, and if Ronnie or Professor Stein were given the choice, they would say the same thing."

"I already lost Ronnie once," Caitlin threw back. "I'm not going to do that again. You said we have an hour, let's use it."

She stormed off in a huff as Wells began rolling off.

"Dr. Wells, you don't really think we should kill Ronnie, do you?" Cisco asked.

"Stay here and monitor Barry's situation," Wells told him before leaving the room.

Cisco was left standing there in disbelief and horror. Suddenly, Joe and Kari's accusations didn't seem so misplaced.

…

In the pipeline, Caitlin went to check on Ronnie with a glass containing water, and a small paper cup with several pills inside.

"What's this?" Ronnie asked.

"Something to help relax your mind," Caitlin replied, handing him both the pills and the water.

He took them and popped the pills into his mouth before downing the water. He returned the glass, letting out a breath as he felt the medicine kicking in. He stood up, turning to her.

"A cocktail of anti-psychotics, depressants, and mood stabilizers. The same formula used to treat dissociative identity disorders. I can see why Ronald cares for you so much."

"Professor Stein?"

"Indeed. Ronald is… quite exhausted to say the least. Considering his connection with you, I elected to remain as out of the way as possible. I fear my absence may have overtaxed him."

"I… appreciate that."

"Is something wrong?"

Caitlin remained silent for a moment, unsure of how to inform him of the situation.

"Dr. Wells… found that you're growing more and more unstable by the minute, and soon…

"I'll go nuclear. That sort of instability was always a fear when working with transmutation. Still, if that is my fate, you have to let me get as far away from here as possible."

"We're working on a solution. In the meantime, someone is calling out 'The Burning Man'. They've taken over a power plant and threaten to blow the place sky high if you don't show up."

"Then… then I have to go."

"It's too dangerous. And if you're going critical-"

"Then I'd at least like my last few moments to be doing something right. And Ronald would agree with me."

For a moment Ronnie's eyes shifted.

"I do..."

Caitlin reeled slightly in surprise. She honestly considered the request for a moment.

"I… may have something that might help."

…

In Wells secret room, Wells opened a special compartment that held a simple pistol.

"_That is a crude weapon if I may say so, Dr. Wells,"_ Gideon commented.

"Couldn't agree more Gideon," Wells agreed, cocking the gun. "Crude, but effective for what needs to be done."

Wells paused for a moment, considering the views of his colleagues, and other factors of his situation.

"Gideon… could the Tachyon device's power core be used to power the Quantum Splicer?"

"_Theoretically, yes. But disabling the Tachyon device will delay your timetable."_

Dr. Wells let out a very long sigh.

"Time, thankfully, is the one thing I have plenty of."

…

Back at the power plant, Plastique continued drumming her fingers on the control console, waiting for the arrival of the burning man.

"What's taking so long? How hard is it to find one meta in this city?"

All of a sudden, a red streak zoomed in and grabbed Plastique, speeding her out of the room. Plastique quickly realized what was going on and grabbed the wall. It exploded instantly, the shockwave knocking Flash off his feet. He tumbled on the ground as Plastique hit the floor hard. She quickly got back up as the other Leaguers arrived.

"That was a mistake," She threatened.

"So is messing with us," GL retorted, holding his ring hand up. "What do you want anyway? Who are you working for because, no offense, you just scream yes-man right now."

"I don't answer to you!"

Plastique pulled out several spheres from her sut and charged them up before tossing them at GL. He quickly formed a shield to block them as Superman flew upwards and moved towards her. Seeing this, she lobbed some spheres past him, hitting the ceiling and causing some debris to fall on top of him. He was buried under the rubble, but quickly began digging himself out. Wonder Woman quickly stepped forward and shot her lasso out at her, causing it to wrap around her.

"Who do you work for?"

"I am an independent agent. I work for whomever I am assigned to."

"Whom are you assigned to at present?"

"I received this contract from my superior officer, I did not ask questions."

"What is his name?!"

At this point, Plastique ripped the lasso off of her, tossing it aside. She grabbed a piece of debris and charged it before tossing it at Wonder Woman. The blast knocked her back, causing her to collide with a wall.

"Any other questions?" Plastique remarked.

…

Meanwhile at S.T.A.R. Labs, Ronnie walked into the cortex, wearing a red and orange suit with a head piece that allowed a stream of flame to flow from his hair.

"How does it fit?" Caitlin asked.

"Fairly well," Ronnie replied. "Anti-radiation?"

"And flame retardant. Cisco was working overtime to get it working."

"Makes you look pretty good… Firestorm," Cisco remarked.

Firestorm smirked in response to the name.

"We'd better get over there."

"Wait!" Wells called out, wheeling into the room.

Everyone turned, seeing him enter with the Quantum Splicer in his lap. He stopped right in front of Firestorm, holding it up. Firestorm's eyes widened at the sight.

"The Quantum Splicer. But I could never get it to-"

"Work? Turns out it just required a sufficient power source, which I found, thankfully. With luck, this device will allow the Firestorm Matrix to properly settle, stabilize, and, if our luck holds out, separate you two."

"We'll worry about that in time," Firestorm replied before taking the device and placing it on his chest. "Right now, we've got a city to save."

"Good luck you two," Caitlin told them. "Please, come back. Both of you."

Firestorm nodded, then his expression changed, growing softer. He then leaned in, kissing Caitlin passionately. She returned the kiss in kind for a few seconds before Firestorm pulled away.

"See you soon."

Firestorm then shot two streams of fire from his hands, allowing him to take off like a rocket out of the facility.

…

Back at the power plant, Plastique continued bombarding the League with explosive blasts as she slowly backed away from them.

"You were fools to try and interfire! Now this city will pay for your meddling!"

"So you'd risk millions of innocent people just to get to one metahuma?!" Flash questioned. "Why?!"

"You'll never find out!"

Plastique quickly leapt through a window, landing on the ground and making a beeline for the transformers. Just before she could reach one though, a fire blast touched down right in front of her. She looked up to see Firestorm landing in front of her.

"Heard you were looking for me," Firestorm announced. "Well here I am."

"The Burning Man," Plastique greeted, smirking. "I was wondering when you'd finally show up."

"The name's Firestorm, and you're not going to hurt anyone else."

"He's right," Superman confirmed as he and the others landed behind her. "You're outnumbered and out of options."

"I've got one."

Plastique placed both hands on her suit, charging it with energy and causing the heroes to back up.

"Next person takes another step, and I blow us all sky high!"

Flash suddenly zipped towards her, running around her in a tornado of red and yellow before pulling away. He left Plastique in nothing but her underwear, her charged uniform now in his hands.

"We have to get his out of here right now!"

"I'll take it," Firestorm declared.

"What?! No way, you-"

"There's no time!"

Firestorm just yanked the uniform out of his hands and took off upwards. Everyone looked up as Firestorm flew higher and higher, his entire body building with his own nuclear energy in addition to the power given off by the suit. Finally, there was a massive explosion that rippled through the sky, a blinding light accompanying it that has everyone covering their eyes. Then the dust settled and it was over...


End file.
